L'espoir fait renaître
by naleylovepirates
Summary: Haley James a connu l'amour trois ans plus tôt. Malheureusement, ils ont dû se dire à dieu. Depuis, ils ne se sont jamais revus. Déménageant dans une nouvelle ville, se pourrait-il qu'Haley retrouve celui qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle contre son gré?
1. Mise en situation

**L'histoire**

C'est l'histoire de Haley James, une fille unique de 18 ans, qui a vécu par le passé (3 ans plus tôt) une histoire d'amour passionnante avec un certain Nathan Scott. J'aimais elle n'avait autant aimé et les sentiments étaient réciproques. Mais un jour, l'homme de sa vie, Nathan, fut obligé de déménager en Australie dû au travail de ses parents. Ce jour là, sous les larmes et l'espoir de se revoir un jour, ils se quittèrent. Durant 2 ans, elle tenta de retrouver l'âme sœur, mais elle ne réussissait même pas à **AIMER** un autre homme que lui. Avec le travail de ses parents, Haley due quitter sa ville natale, la seul chose qui lui restait de Nathan….. Ha oui, sans oublier un fameux bracelet rose en plastique. C'est donc aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, trois ans après avoir quitter celui qui la rendait vraiment heureuse, qu'elle entre dans sa toute nouvelle chambre, dans sa toute nouvelle maison, dans sa toute nouvelle ville, Tree Hill. Elle se fera des amis comme des ennemis, mais le plus important sera qu'elle **retrouvera** peut-être l'amour qu'elle avait perdu et celà, sans même s'y attendre.

* * *

**HALEY JAMES**

**Âge :** 18 ans

**Famille :** Sa mère s'appelle Lydia. Elle est très présente dans la vie de sa fille. Sa mère l'a soutenu quand Nathan est parti. Son père s'appelle Jimmy. Il est moins présent, mais Haley sait que si elle a besoin d'aide il est là pour elle. Haley est enfant unique et vie encore avec ses parents.

**Amour :** Elle a été amoureuse qu'une seule fois. C'était avec Nathan. Leur histoire avait duré 1 ans, mais ils ont du se quitter, car Nathan déménageait en Australie. Après cette aventure, elle est sortie avec quelques garçons, mais elle cassait tout le temps, car elle ne les aimait pas autant que Nathan. Elle a beaucoup de difficulté à faire confiance aux hommes, car elle a peur d'avoir à nouveau le cœur brisé.

**Personnalité :** Elle est assez timide avec les gens qu'elle ne connaît pas, mais lorsqu'elle est avec ses amis, elle devient assez drôle et n'a pas peur du ridicule. Elle est très douée à l'école. Elle a même un certain temps donné des cours de tutorat.

* * *

**NATHAN SCOTT**

**Âge :** 18 ans

**Famille :** Sa mère s'appelle Deb et son père se nomme Dan. Nathan vit avec ses parents. Par contre, ils ne sont pas souvent là dû à leur travail, mais sont père trouve toujours le moyen de mettre de la pression sur son fils en tant que joueur de basket ball. Dan déteste Haley, il la trouve trop « intello » pour son fils et trouve qu'elle représente une trop grosse menace pour que Nathan décide d'arrêter le Basket Ball. Il a aussi a cousin avec qui il s'entend très bien, il s'appelle Lucas Scott. Sa tante est Karen Roe Scott et son oncle, qui est le frère de Dan, est Keith Scott. Nathan ne les voit pas souvent, mais il n'y a aucune friction entre la famille Scott. Ils sont tous très riches.

**Amour :** Nathan n'a eu qu'un seul amour et c'était Haley. Depuis qu'ils se sont quittés, il a une nouvelle petite amie à chaque semaine, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il couche à droite pis à gauche. Il n'a jamais su retrouver ce qu'il aimait tant en Haley. Il a pleuré que deux fois devant des gens et la seconde fois c'était lorsque Nathan a du partir en Australie et donc dire adieu à Haley. Présentement, il sort avec Peyton, mais elle est qu'une autre de ses nombreuses petites amies. Il ne l'aime pas comme il a déjà aimé…

**Personnalité :** Il est très gentil, mais n'apprécie vraiment pas que son père juge avec qui il sort. Il est le capitaine des Ravens, l'équipe de Basket de son école. Selon plusieurs recruteurs, il est destiné à un avenir à la Michael Jordan. Depuis sa séparation avec Haley, il cache ses émotions sous une carapace que personne ne peut percer. Puisqu'il fait parti de l'équipe de Basket Ball, il est très populaire et les filles se bousculent pour sortir avec lui. Il a un corps d'athlète, mais ne fait pas exprès de le montrer.

* * *

**LUCAS SCOTT**

**Âge : **18 ans

**Famille : **Sa mère s'appelle Karen et son père est Keith. Sa mère possède un restaurant, le Karen's café et son père possèdent une concession. Ses parents sont souvent là. Il vit avec eux dans une très grande maison. Il a un cousin nommé Nathan. Il est assez proche de lui depuis qu'ils se sont revus. Sa tante est Deb et son oncle est Dan.

**Amour : **Il est sorti avec plusieurs filles, mais maintenant, il sort avec la fille qu'il a toujours voulu sortir. Elle s'appelle Brooke Davis.

**Personnalité : **Il est très populaire à cause qu'il fait parti de l'équipe de Basket Ball de son école, les Ravens. Il a moins de talent que Nathan Scott, mais se débrouille très bien. Il est gentil, attentionné et très bon à l'école. Il se passionne pour la littérature.

* * *

**BROOKE DAVIS**

**Âge : **18 ans

**Famille : **Ses parents ne sont jamais là. Elle vit dans un appartement près de l'école. Sa mère est mannequin ce qui fait qu'elle est toujours en voyage. Son père est producteur de films, donc lui aussi est toujours sur la route. Dû au travail de ses parents, elle a tout ce dont elle peut rêver, l'argent (son compte de banque est loin d'être vide) et la popularité, mais il lui manque quelque chose…. L'amour de ses parents. Elle en souffre beaucoup.

**Amour : **Elle est plus tôt heureuse en amour. Elle sort présentement avec Lucas Scott, le gars qui la fait craquer au Basket. Elle n'a jamais été aussi amoureuse. Avant, elle sortait avec plusieurs garçons en même temps et les plaquait sans se soucier de se qu'il pensait. C'est un peu pour ça qu'elle a la réputation de « fille facile » à l'école, mais elle ne l'est pas pour autant.

**Personnalité : **Elle est très sympathique et n'a pas peur du ridicule. Elle est pompom girls dans l'équipe des Ravens. Lorsqu'elle voit quelqu'un en difficulté et qui a besoin d'aide, elle est partante pour l'aider. Elle laisse une chance à tout le monde, elle ne juge personne avant de la connaître. Quand on la connaît, on se rend compte qu'elle n'a rien avoir avec une fille facile. Elle a un caractère et ne se laisse pas faire. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui fait son charme.

* * *

**PEYTON SAWYER**

**Âge : **18 ans

**Famille : **Peyton vit quasiment seul. Son père est toujours en voyage pour son travail et sa mère est décédée quand elle avait 6 ans. Elle tente de comblé se vide en dessinant, ce dont elle est très douée et en sortant à droite et à gauche avec des garçons qu'elle n'aime même pas.

**Amour : **Elle n'a jamais eu de relation stable. Elle est du genre qui couche avec n'importe qui, n'importe quand. Elle tente désespérément de trouver de l'affection, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Sa plus longue aventure a duré 3 semaines, mais il y a rien qui dit qu'elle était fidèle. Présentement, elle sort avec Nathan. Surprise par ses sentiments, elle croit l'aimer. Une première!!

**Personnalité : **Elle n'est pas très sympa. Elle se prend pour la fille la plus populaire de l'école. Les garçons en manque d'affection savent qui aller voir. Elle se tient avec une bande de gens populaire, comme les Basketteurs. Elle est perdue. Cependant, ce n'est pas un cas désespéré. Elle déteste Brooke Davis, car elle est trop populaire à son goût. Tout comme Brooke, elle fait parti des pompom girls, elle en est même la capitaine.

* * *

Voilà! C'était la mise en situation pour que vous puissiez mieux suivre! Place au premier chapitre...


	2. Chapitre 1

C'était le 17 août 2007, Haley venait de se réveiller. C'était la première nuit qu'elle passait dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle s'ennuyait de son ancienne ville, des ses anciennes amies, mais surtout de son ancien ruisseau qui était derrière son ancien chez-soi. Elle y allait pour réfléchir et pour se souvenir de tous les moments passées avec Nathan. Après avoir fait la grâce matinée, elle décida d'affronter la journée. Elle se leva et alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Dans la cuisine :

**Lydia :** Bonjour ma puce, comment c'est passé ta première nuit dans cette nouvelle maison?

**Haley :** Bien, j'ai eu de la difficulté à m'endormir, mais après j'ai dormi comme un bébé.

**Lydia :** Bien, ha oui, n'oublie pas de défaire tes boîtes dans ta chambre. Ton père a besoin de les récupérer. Si tu pouvais faire ça aujourd'hui...

**Haley :** D'accord, je m'y mets immédiatement après avoir prit le ptit déj.

**Lydia :** Pas de problème, bon je vais dans le jardin si tu me cherches.

**Haley :** Ok, où est papa?

**Lydia :** Parti faire des achats.

**Haley :** Ok, merci...

La mère de Haley parti dans le jardin. Une fois le petit déjeuner de Haley terminé, celle-ci monta à l'étage pour défaire ses boîtes. Elle n'avait pas envie de tout défaire, car elle savait qu'en ouvrant ces boîtes, plusieurs souvenirs referaient surfaces...

Après longue réflexion, Haley commença à déballer ses boîtes. Après 30 minutes, la majorité étaient rangées. Elle prit une des dernières boîtes et commença à l'ouvrir. Tout à coup, elle tomba sur un objet si petit mais qui avait une importance énorme dans sa vie. Il s'agissait d'un petit bracelet rose en plastique. Il était loin de coûter une fortune, mais il lui avait été donné par le seul homme qu'elle avait aimé, Nathan Scott. En le mettant à son poignet, un souvenir lui revenu en tête.

**Flash-back**

Haley était dans sa cour assit à une table à côté du petit ruisseau quand qu'elle senti deux mains lui toucher le dos.

**Nathan :** Salut

**Haley (surprise) :** Ha c'est toi, tu m'as fait peur

**Nathan :** Dsl, ce n'était pas mon intention

**Haley :** Je sais bien!! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

**Nathan :** Et bien, je me suis dis que tu voudrais peut-être venir avec moi au cinéma ce soir!?

**Haley :** Ha oui je voudrais bien! À quelle heure?

**Nathan :** Disons que je viens te chercher à... 21h Ok?

**Haley :** Très bien A+

**Nathan :** Bye

Nathan parti tout énervé. Il avait très hâte à ce soir. Haley quand à elle était surprise que Nathan, le garçon qu'elle trouvait très mignon, très gentil et très... tout en fin de compte, l'invite à sortir. Elle devait immédiatement trouver quelque chose à se mettre. Elle était très stressée... Haley avait vraiment hâte à ce soir.

Vingt-et-une heures arriva. Comme prévu, Nathan vint chercher Haley et ils se rendirent au cinéma dans une ambiance de gène. Personne n'osait parler dans la voiture. Haley décida donc de briser la glace.

**Haley :** Alors Nathan, quel film allons nous voir?

**Nathan :** Et bien j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait aller voir _Pirates des Caraïbes__,_ tout ceux que je connaît qu'ils l'ont vu m'on dit que c'était vraiment bon comme film!

**Haley :** Et bien allons-y pour Pirates des Caraïbes. J'ai entendu dire que Johnny Depp et Orlando Bloom sont trop mignons dedans.

**Nathan (souriant) :** Autant ou plus que moi?

**Haley (rougissante) :** Et bien... beaucoup plus!!

**Nathan (surpris et amusé) :** Quoi, tu oses dire que je suis moins beau qu'un vieux croûton de 43 ans?

**Haley (aucunement hésitante) :** Exactement!

**Nathan (amusé) :** Je n'aurais jamais crut ça de ta part.

**Haley :** Je te surprendrai toujours.

Nathan et Haley rigolèrent jusqu'à ce que le film commence. Durant tout le film, Nathan et Haley passèrent leur temps à ce jeter des coups d'œil. Vers la fin du film, Nathan ouvrit une boîte de boules au chocolat. À l'intérieur, il y avait un petit sac-cadeau. Il l'ouvrit et trouva un petit bracelet rose. Il se tourna vers Haley et la contempla le temps d'un instant. Haley se retourna et...

**Nathan (en mettant le bracelet autour du poignet de Haley) :** Tient c'est pour toi.

**Haley :** Ha merci c'est gentil

**Nathan :** C'est tout moi ça!

Haley sourit. Elle vivait un des moments les plus intenses avec un garçon. Faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de relation sérieuse avant. Elle était heureuse. Vers la fin du film, Haley qui était une fan inconditionnelle d'Orlando Bloom eu une poussée de « jalousie » en voyant Orlando Bloom embrasser Keira Knightley.

**Haley :** Ha mais elle est trop chanceuse cette Elizabeth Swann. Ce n'est pas juste!

**Nathan (mort de rire) :** Il a vraiment de la chance ce Will Turner!

En attendant ces mots, Haley explosa de rire. Nathan et Haley se regardèrent si intensément et tendrement qu'ils ne se rendirent même pas compter que leur visage se rapprochait de plus en plus. Tout d'un coup, Haley sentit les lèvres si douces de Nathan se poser sur les siennes. Au début, le baiser était timide, mais il devint vite très amoureux. Jamais elle n'avait eu un baiser aussi bon que celui-là.

**Nathan (se ressaisissant) :** Dsl, j'aurais pas du. J'en avais juste très envie.

**Haley (rougissante) :** Moi aussi...

Haley se rapprocha de Nathan et l'embrassa, mais cette fois si langoureusement. Celui-ci répondit par un baiser aussi exceptionnel. Le film était fini et ils s'embrassaient toujours. Ils étaient heureux d'être un dans les bras de l'autre. Ils auraient souhaité que la Terre arrête de tourner pour une fois.

**Fin du Flash-back**

En repensant à cette époque, Haley eu une petite larme qui coula sur sa joue. Elle s'ennuyait énormément de ces moments si doux. Au milieu de sa chambre, elle fondit en larmes...

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de Tree Hill dans une très grande maison, un jeune homme parlait avec son meilleur ami d'une certaine Brooke Davis.

**Jeune homme :** Alors, sa va comment avec Brooke?

**Ami :** Je n'ai jamais été si heureux en amour. Je ne pensais pas qu'un sentiment à lui seul pouvait créer une telle satisfaction. On commence même à penser à aller plus loin dans notre relation. À passer à l'étape suivante si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

**Jeune homme (sans enthousiasme) :** Ha ouais, c'est bien. J'suis heureux pour toi Lucas.

**Lucas (un peu gêné) :** Puisqu'on est entre homme, je me suis dis que t'avais probablement un préservatif à me donner parce que j'ai vraiment pas le temps d'aller en acheter. Je suis supposé voir Brooke dans 30 minutes.

**Nathan (surpris) :** Hummm, ouais, je crois qu'il y en a dans une boîte sous mon lit. Sers-toi!

**Lucas :** Ha merci (tout en soulevant la boîte de sous le lit) Aille, c'est quoi ça?

**Nathan :** De quoi?

**Lucas :** Ça! (en montrant des photos de Nathan avec une autre fille qu'il connaissait pas)

**Nathan (fâché par les propos de Lucas) :** Ce n'est pas ÇA mais ELLE et c'est personne d'important.

**Lucas (surpris de la réaction de Nathan) :** Si tu le dis... (cherchant toujours les préservatifs) ils sont où? Je les trouve pas!

**Nathan :** Regarde dans une boîte noire, il devrait en manquer juste un dans le paquet. Ils sont neuf.

**Lucas :** Ha je les aie trouvé!!

**Nathan :** Je te les donne, j'en ai pas besoin.

**Lucas :** T'es sure? (avec un sourire coquin) Oublie pas que tu sors avec Peyton et... on sait jamais ce qui peut arrivé.

**Nathan :** Ouin, peut-être, mais je te les donne quand même.

**Lucas :** Ben merci. Té sure que sa va? Nathan, avec Peyton, c'est comment?

**Nathan :** Normal, il y a rien à dire.

**Lucas :** Ok, mais si tu veux en parler je suis là tu sais?

**Nathan :** Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète mec... sa va!

**Lucas :** Ok, bon ben faut que j'aille rejoindre Brooke, souhaite-moi bonne chance!

**Nathan :** Merde Luke!!

**Lucas :** Merci, pis laisse pas la fille de la photo gâcher ta vie de jeune adulte. Passe à autre chose, Nate. Peyton veut qu'une chose... être aimée comme elle t'aime.

**Nathan :** Ouin...Merci Luke, t'es un vrai cousin!!

**Lucas :** Ça sert à ça la famille!

Une fois Lucas parti, Nathan allait descendre manger quand qu'il vit traîner la boîte qui était quelques minutes au paravent sous son lit. Ça faisait 1 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas ouverte, bref, depuis qu'il avais quitté l'Australie pour revenir vivre aux États-Unis avec sa famille. Il ne voulait pas replonger dans la déprime et redevenir le Nathan vulnérable qu'il était devenu quand il avait du quitter Haley...

Nathan allait resserrer la boîte quand qu'il vit une enveloppe rose. Il la prit et la relu en entier comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la lisait. C'était une lettre d'adieu. Elle disait :

« Chère Nathan, la distance nous sépare trop. Je peux me permettre d'espérer ton retour. Si je continue de t'envoyer des lettres, je serai toujours accroché à toi et je ne pourrai continué à vivre. J'ai besoin de couper les ponts avec toi et de passer à autre chose. C'est donc pourquoi cette lettre est la dernière que je t'envoie. J'espère que tu seras heureux et que la fille que tu choisiras t'aimera pour ce que tu es. Cette fille aura vraiment de la chance. Ne crois pas que je t'aime plus, au contraire, depuis que tu es déménagé je pense qu'à toi et à cette soirée. Cette lettre est la plus dure qui m'a été d'écrire. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Always and Forever... »

Haley -xxx-  
Écrit le 27 août 2004, 3 semaines après le départ de Nathan

En lisant cette lettre, Nathan avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se remémora un moment qu'il n'allait JAMAIS oublier.

**Flash-back**

C'était le 2 août 2004. Nathan venait d'apprendre qu'il déménageait le 6 août en Australie. Il devait trouver une façon de le dire à Haley. Il avait essayé toute la semaine de lui en parler mais il ne parvenait pas à sortir un mot de sa bouche lorsqu'il voulait lui parler de ce sujet.

Nathan était chez Haley. Celle-ci était couchée tendrement sur son torse. Ils écoutaient un film, « N'oublie Jamais » (trop triste). Les parents de Haley étaient partit en Week-end. Ils avaient donc la maison à eux seul. À la fin du film, Nathan décida de parler de son déménagement obligatoire à Haley.

**Nathan (triste) :** Mon amour...?

**Haley (heureuse) :** Oui, mon chéri?

**Nathan :** Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

**Haley (devenant plus sérieuse) :** Arrête Nathan, tu me fais peur... qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

**Nathan :** J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.

**Haley :** Je...

**Nathan :** Chut, ne dis rien sinon ça va être trop dur. Bon voilà. Ça fait une semaine que j'essaie de t'en parler, mais je n'y arrive pas.

**Haley (très très très inquête) :** Nathan...

**Nathan :** Haley, je t'aime plus que tout...

**Haley :** Tu sais que moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout...

**Nathan (parlant le plus vite possible) :** Je déménage dans 4 jours en Australie.

**Haley (les yeux plein d'eau et voulant avoir mal compris) :** Quoi?

**Nathan :** Haley ne me force pas à répéter, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça!

**Haley (sous le choc) :** Mais... tu ne peux pas rester ici? Je suis sure que mes parents accepteraient de t'héberger. Tu pourrais vivre dans la chambre d'ami,... je suis sure qu'il n'y aurait aucuns problèmes à...

**Nathan (l'interrompant) :** Haley, j'ai tout essayé, mais mes parents ne veulent rien entendre. Je n'ai que 15 ans, je suis donc obliger de les suivre. Ne crois pas que j'ai pas tout fait pour les convaincre. Je suis même allé à les supplier à genoux, mais leur réponse est resté la même : Non, tu déménages en Australie avec nous.

**Haley (pleurant) :** Et c'est pour combien de temps?

**Nathan :** J'en ai aucune idée, pour toujours je crois.

**Haley :** Alors, c'est des adieux que tu es venu me faire ce soir?

**Nathan :** Non Haley, on pourra toujours s'écrire et se téléphoner de temps en temps.

**Haley :** Nathan je serai pas capable de vivre sans toi... Je t'aime beaucoup trop!!

**Nathan :** Moi non plus je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi... (avec un petit sourire en coin) Je t'aime encore plus que tu m'aimes.

**Haley :** C'est impos

* * *

sible d'aimer plus que je t'aime. Toi et moi c'est pour toujours...

**Nathan (s'approchant des lèvres de Haley) :** Always...

**Nathan e****t Haley :** ... And Forever...

Nathan embrassa Haley le plus tendrement possible. Il voulait pour une dernière fois, profiter de ce moment magique. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore... jusqu'à ce que Nathan sente les mains de Haley sous son chandail.

**Nathan :** Haley...

**Haley :** Nathan... fais-moi l'amour!

**Nathan :** T'en es certaine?

**Haley (en l'embrassant) :** Plus que jamais...

Nathan l'embrassa tout en la prenant dans ses bras. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Haley enleva le t-shirt à Nathan. Celui-ci fit de même avec le haut de Haley. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et ils firent l'amour pour la première fois de leur vie. En une nuit, une fille avait perdu sa virginité et un garçon était devenu un homme. Nathan n'était désormais plus puceau. Cette nuit-là fut la plus belle pour chacun d'eux et elle restera à jamais gravé dans leur cœur...

**Fin du Flash-back**

Nathan avait les yeux pleins d'eau, mais affichait tout de même un certain sourire sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux d'avoir pu un jour connaître le « véritable » amour, l'âme sœur quoi!! Il devait à présent se concentrer sur le présent. Peyton était là à l'entendre, l'aimer comme il a aimé Haley serait probablement très dur, mais il devait essayer...

* * *

Laissez vos impressions!! Merci de lire "L'espoir fait renaître"...


	3. Chapitre 2

Toujours de l'autre côté de la ville, Haley contemplait son bracelet. Elle ne croyait jamais que le simple fait de retrouver se bracelet si important à ses yeux pouvait créer un si grand vide au fond d'elle-même!! Jamais elle aurait pu s'imaginer qu'après 3 ans elle trouverait encore assez de larmes provenant de son corps pour les pleurer. Les mêmes larmes qu'elle avait tant essuyer le long de ses joues dans les 3 premiers mois de leur séparation. Pour se changer les idées, elle décida d'aller courir. Après 10 minutes de course, elle croisa une jeune fille qui  
semblait très aimable.

**Jeune fille :** Bonjour, tu ne serais pas nouvelle dans le coin par hasard?

**Haley :** Ha... et bien si. Je viens d'emménager dans la petite maison au coin de la rue.

**Jeune fille :** Ha super, comment tu t'appelles?

**Haley :** Haley James et toi?

**Jeune fille :** Moi, c'est Brooke Davis. Ravie de faire ta connaissance!

**Haley :** Moi de même. T'habites-tu dans les environ?

**Brooke :** Ha oui, qu'à deux rue d'ici!

**Haley :** Et bien, tu es la première personne avec qui je sympathise depuis mon arrivée à Tree Hill et je suis très contente que ça soit toi.

**Brooke :** C'est gentil. T'as quel âge?

**Haley :** 18 ans et toi?

**Brooke :** Pareille, alors tu rentres à la fac c'est ça?

**Haley :** Oui, et toi?

**Brooke :** Aussi, faut bien laisser le lycée derrière nous!!

**Haley :** Ouais, c'est certain!!

**Brooke :** Les cours reprennent dans 2 semaines. Tu comptes aller à quelle fac?

**Haley :** Heeee... Mes parents mon inscrite dans la fac de Tree Hill.

**Brooke :** Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. J'avais pas le goût d'abandonner ma petite ville chérie.

**Haley (souriante) :** Ha et bien, si tu en as envie, on pourra peut-être faire nos premiers pas dans cette grande université ensemble? Je dis bien si tu en as envie!

**Brooke :** Avec plaisir!! Bon maintenant faut que j'y aille, mon petit copain va m'attendre, mais j'ai été très heureuse de faire ta connaissance. Tiens (en lui donnant un bout de papier) c'est mon adresse. S'il y a quoi que se soit, gènes-toi pas. Je serai ravie de t'aider. Bon A+

**Haley :** Merci beaucoup Brooke. J'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance. A+

Une fois Brooke partie, Haley rentra chez elle. Cette petite promenade lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Elle n'avait pas pensé à Nathan et en plus, cette rencontre lui avait permis de moins s'inquiéter pour la rentrée. Savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un comme Brooke qui pourrait l'aider si elle avait un problème la rassurait énormément. Elle s'imagina : Si tous les gens de Tree hill était aussi aimable que Brooke, elle appréciera probablement énormément cette ville...

Il était 12h. Après avoir quitter Haley, Brooke se rendit chez elle. Bon ok, elle avait 10 minutes de retard, mais en vous et moi, qu'elle fille n'est pas en retard!? Lucas l'attendait au pas de la porte.

Brooke (plus sincère que jamais) : Je suis désolé d'être en retard

**Lucas :** C'est bon, comment je pourrais t'en vouloir quand tu fais une tête comme ça?

**Brooke :** Merci

**Lucas :** Mais, j'aimerais quand même savoir ce que tu fabriquais pour oublier ton petit copain chéri, si se n'est pas trop indiscret.

**Brooke :** Ha et bien j'ai rencontré une nouvelle fille qui habite à 2 rues d'ici. Elle a vraiment l'aire sympa.

**Lucas :** Je suis content pour toi. Bon maintenant que nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, je crois qu'on devrait passer aux choses sérieuses.

**Brooke (avec un sourire coquin) :** Et que veux-tu dire par là?

**Lucas :** Je crois que Nathan me cache quelque chose qui c'est passé dans le passé.

**Brooke (déçue) :** Ha juste ça...

**Lucas :** Quoi tu pensais à quoi?

**Brooke :**...

**Lucas :** Ha d'accord, mais tu sais, on est en plein jour, se sera plus romantique ce soir. Non??

**Brooke (en l'embrassant) :** Ouais t'as raison!!

**Lucas :** Voyons, j'ai toujours raison, après tout, tu m'aimes pourquoi, certainement pas pour mon corps d'athlète, hein?

**Brooke (amusé) :** Ben non voyons, ton corps d'athlète, pfffff. Bon qu'est-ce qu'il a Nathan?

**Lucas :** C'est bien ça le problème, je le sais pas.

**Brooke :** Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'il a un problème? Il est pas heureux avec sa pétasse de petite amie?

**Lucas :** Ben c'est ça, il n'a pas l'aire heureux. Ce matin, j'suis allé le voir pis on niaisait, il semblait péter le feu, pis la minute que j'ai commencé à parler de l'amour que j'ai pour toi, il a commencé a être plus distant. Il m'inquête sérieusement.

**Brooke :** Tu devrais peut-être aller le voir pis lui en parler.

**Lucas :** J'ai essayé, mais il disait qu'il allait bien.

**Brooke :** J'te conseille quand même de retourner le voir.

**Lucas :** T'es sur?

**Brooke :** Certaine, mais tu dois me promettre une chose.

**Lucas :** Tout ce que tu veux mon amour

**Brooke :** Tu dois être rentré pour 18h, car je saurai pas capable de résister à ton corps d'athlète plus longtemps.

**Lucas :** Promis, Je t'aime Brooke

**Brooke (surprise) :** ... C'est la ... La première fois que tu m'le dis.

**Lucas :** Bon je m'attendais plus à quelque chose du genre « Je t'aime moi aussi », mais...

**Brooke :** Je t'aime aussi Lucas.

**Lucas :** Vient ici que je t'embrasse

Ils s'embrassèrent le plus tendrement possible. Chacun savait qu'il vivait une histoire exceptionnelle et ils espéraient qu'elle dure encore très longtemps. Après au moins 5 minutes sans se lâcher, Lucas finit par partir retrouver Nathan. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec Nathan...

Après avoir marché environ 20 minutes, puisque Nathan habitait à l'autre bout de la ville, Lucas, arriva enfin devant chez Nathan. Il était très intrigué par le comportement bizarre de Nathan ce matin, mais Lucas hésitait à cogner. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment de ses affaires. Après un certain temps de réflexion, il se dit que la famille était faite pour s'entraider. Il décida donc de cogner à la porte de Nathan.

TOC... TOC... TOC... Ça répondait pas, il décida alors de re cogner.

TOC... TOC... TOC...

**Nathan (ouvrant la porte torse nu) :** Salut

**Lucas :** Allo

**Nathan :** Pourquoi t'es ici, t'étais pas supposé aller voir Brooke?

**Lucas :** Oui, j'y suis allé mais je m'inquiétais pour toi!

**?? :** Nathan, t'arrive?

Une jeune fille blonde apparue en sous-vêtements au haut des marches.

**?? :** Je t'attends moi!

**Lucas (TRÈS surpris) :** D'accord, j'aurais pas du m'inquiéter pour toi, je crois que tu vas très bien. Bon je vais y aller. J'suis vraiment dsl de t'avoir dérangé. A+ Nate.

**Nathan :** Luke, attends.

**?? (impatiente) :** Nathan...

**Nathan :** Peyton, je crois que tu devrais partir. Je dois vraiment parler à Lucas.

**Peyton :** Mais Nathan, on allait couché...

**Nathan :** Je sais mais là je dois vraiment parler à Luke.

**Peyton (frustrée) :** Tu t'occupes toujours des autres avant moi!!

**Nathan :** Dsl

Peyton partit s'habiller.

**Lucas :** Tu sais Nathan, je peux repasser plus tard.

**Nathan :** Non, si t'était pas arrivé, j'aurais probablement fais une grosse erreur.

**Peyton (passant à côté de Nate et Luke) :** Je m'en vais. Tu me téléphoneras quand tu seras fixé sur ce que tu désires!!

**Nathan :** OK.

Sur ce, Peyton partit fâchée. Elle avait déjà fait ce que Nathan venait de lui faire à une cinquantaine de garçons, mais jamais elle aurait crut qu'un mec soit capable de résister à ELLE. Peyton n'en revenait tout simplement pas...

Une fois que Peyton fut partit pour de bon et que Nathan se soit assuré qu'elle ne se cachait pas sur son terrain comme elle le faisait parfois, il entra chez lui suivi de Lucas. Il avait décidé de tout dire à Lucas à propos de la fille sur les photos. Depuis sa séparation avec Haley, Nathan n'avait jamais parlé de se qu'il ressentait et il se disait que c'était peut-être bien ça le problème. Il devait en parler pour vider tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et donc le libérer d'une emprise : L'amour de Haley.

**Nathan :** Désolé pour la scène à laquelle tu as dû assister. Tu n'aurais pas du voir ça.

**Lucas (souriant) :** C'était pas si déplaisant voir Peyton en sous-vêtements.

**Nathan (donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Lucas) :** T'es pas avec Brooke, toi?

**Lucas :** Si, mais ça veut pas dire pour autant que je dois pas regarder les autres filles qui passent devant moi.

**Nathan :** Si tu le dis

**Lucas :** T'inquiète pas, je n'échangerais Brooke pour rien au monde. Elle est bien trop importante à mes yeux.

**Nathan :** Je suis content pour toi Lucas. Tu mérites vraiment d'être heureux en amour. Depuis le temps que tu te cherchais une fille convenable!!

**Lucas :** C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, j'avais beaucoup de petites amies.

**Nathan :** Beaucoup? Énormément tu veux dire! Même moi qui cherche l'amour désespérément, n'a jamais eu autant de copines en 1 an!!

**Lucas :** Ouais, c'est vrai, mais je sens vraiment que Brooke est la bonne!!

**Nathan :** Sûrement!

**Lucas :** T'inquiète pas, tu vas trouver le « véritable » amour! Je crois à l'âme sœur et je suis certain que sur la Terre, il y a une fille destinée qu'à toi Nate.

**Nathan (moins fort pour que Lucas ne l'entende pas) :** Ouin, mais si je l'avais déjà rencontré, et que notre amour n'avait que durée le temps d'une année?...

**Lucas (ayant entendu un marmonnement de la part de Nate) :** Quoi?

**Nathan :** Non rien, j'ai rien dit.

**Lucas :** Ok

**Nathan :** Bon, en tout cas, tu venais sûrement pas pour me parler de Brooke et de ta vie amoureuse hein?

**Lucas :** Ben en fait, pas vraiment. Comme je t'ai dis tantôt, je m'inquiétais pour toi!

**Nathan :** Mais de quoi?

**Lucas :** À vrai dire, de la fille sur la photo!

**Nathan :** Ouin...

**Lucas :** Tu voulais rien me dire et saches que je comprends, mais j'avais comme l'impression que tu gardais tes sentiments que pour toi, et qu'au fond, ça te faisait souffrir.

**Nathan :** Justement, quand t'es parti, j'ai réfléchi, mais Peyton est arrivé et elle m'a supplié et...

**Lucas :** C'est bon, épargne moi la suite.

**Nathan :** D'accord, en tout cas, quand t'es arrivé, j'ai réalisé que se n'était pas une coïncidence si t'arrivais juste avant qu'on le fasse. T'es donc le premier qui va être au courant de ce que je vais te dire, sauf mes parents bien sur, à qui ça ne leur dérange aucunement. C'est même de leur faute un peu.

**Lucas :** Vas-y je t'écoute. Je le dirai juste si tu veux que j'en parle.

**Nathan :** D'accord Lucas, mais dis le pas pour le moment, je ne me sens pas encore prêt.

**Lucas :** Pas de problème.

**Nathan :** Bon ok, par où commencer.

**Lucas :** Ben par le début évidement!

**Nathan :** Ouais, mais c'est pas aussi simple que ça. Bon d'accord, il y a trois ans, quand j'avais 15 ans, j'ai rencontré une fille, celle de la photo. Nous sommes tombés fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Jamais j'avais ressenti ça au par avant. J'ai l'impression que c'était encore plus fort que toi et Brooke, sans vouloir t'offenser.

**Lucas :** Non, c'est bon.

**Nathan :** Mon père la détestait. Il disait qu'elle était trop « intello » pour moi et qu'elle ne me méritait pas. C'est vrai qu'elle était « intello », mais c'est ce qui faisait tout son charme. Même si j'étais le mec le plus populaire de mon lycée, je me foutais de ce que les autres pensaient, parce que le seul fait d'être auprès d'elle me faisait me sentir mieux. Mon père disait aussi que puisque je passais tout mon temps avec elle, ça ferait baisser mes performances au Basket et ça, il ne le supporterais pas.

**Lucas :** Comme tu dis, ton histoire d'amour avait l'aire encore plus forte que la mienne avec Brooke. Je ne croyais pas que c'était possible. Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

**Nathan :** Mes parents mon annoncé une semaine à l'avance que nous partions en Australie pour le supposé travail de mes parents.

**Lucas :** D'accord, alors t'as du la quitter?

**Nathan :** Ouais, mais j'étais tellement fou amoureux que j'ai jamais été capable de m'en remettre totalement.

**Lucas :** Vous avez pas gardé contact?

**Nathan :** Ouais, mais un moment donné, elle m'a envoyé une lettre disant qu'elle voulait arrêter de m'écrire, car elle ne supportait pas la distance, et on s'est quitté comme ça.

**Lucas :** Ho mon dieu, c'est vraiment triste.

**Nathan (les larmes aux yeux) :** Je te le fais pas dire.

**Lucas :** C'est pour ça que tu restes pas plus que 3 semaines avec une fille? Tu recherches ce que la fille de la photo t'apportait?

**Nathan :** Je crois que oui. Je sais que sous mes aires de « gentlemen » et de « matcho », je ressemble à un gars qui couche avec n'importe qui et qui ensuite jette la fille comme une ordure, mais en fait...

**Lucas :** Dit moi pas que t'es puceau?

**Nathan :** Ben en fait...

**Lucas :** Non j'y crois pas! Nathan Scott n'a jamais couché avec une fille?

**Nathan :** Arrête avec ça, tu te souviens pas que quand tu voulais avoir de préservatifs pour ce soir, je t'ai dis qui devait probablement en manquer un...

**Lucas :** Ho mon dieu, tu l'as fais qu'une fois et c'était avec cette fille?

**Nathan :** Ouais, je sais, c'est pas beaucoup de fois, mais j'ai jamais pu couché avec une autre fille qu'elle, elle hante mes pensées lorsque je m'apprête à le faire et à ce moment là je dis à la fille que je peux pas, et normalement, c'est à cet instant qu'on casse.

**Lucas :** Ho mon dieu, il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelques choses.

**Nathan :** Je sais mais quoi?

**Lucas :** J'en sais rien, tu devrais peut-être retourner où elle habitait et mettre les choses au claire avec elle ou bien, je peux peut-être te présenter une bonne amie à moi, j'suis sur que tu pourrais bien t'entendre avec elle.

**Nathan :** Lucas, je veux pas bien m'entendre avec, mais tombé aussi amoureux que je l'était! ET Pour ta suggestion d'aller chez elle, j'y suis allé il y a 3 jours, mais elle venait de déménager dans la matinée.

**Lucas :** T'as pas eu de chance. Tu devrais recommencer par le début et réapprendre à aimer. Tu peux pas éliminer une fille sans même la connaître.

**Nathan :** Mais Luke, moi et la fille de la photo, dès qu'on s'est vu, je suis tombé fou amoureux d'elle.

**Lucas :** Tu pourrais tu arrêter de dire « la fille de la photo » et me dire son nom s'il te plait?

**Nathan :** Je suis désolé, mais je me suis promis de ne plus jamais dire son nom.

**Lucas (d'un ton compréhensif, mais désespéré) :** Seigneur Nate, t'es un cas désespéré mec. Je sais plus quoi faire. Comment tu pourrais l'oublier?

**Nathan :** Je sais pas, c'est justement pour cette raison que je t'en parle!!

**Lucas :** Ok, concentres-toi dans le Basket et commence par essayer de prouver que la fac de Tree Hill a bien fait de te recruter et tu vas voir, une fois les vacances finies, tu vas reprendre le momentum des cours et tu vas moins y penser.

**Nathan :** Ouais, c'est vrai ça, l'année passée, j'y pensais moins. Merci mec.

**Lucas :** Il n'y a pas de quoi! Et si t'aime pas Peyton, ben ça sert à rien de la laisser espérer.

**Nathan :** Ouin t'as raison, mais je crois que je vais lui laisser une seconde chance, et vraiment lui ouvrir mon cœur!!

**Lucas :** WOW Nathan, Tu parles là!!

**Nathan :** Juste là, mais t'as pas écouté tout ce que je te raconte depuis tout à l'heure?

**Lucas :** Très drôle!!

L'atmosphère était déjà énormément plus détendue. Nathan était content d'en avoir parlé à Lucas. Celui-ci l'avait énormément aidé!! Il lui en serait très reconnaissant!! Il allait se concentrer sur le Basket et ouvrir son cœur à Peyton, après tout, Peyton est une pompom girls. Et qu'est-ce qui va mieux qu'une pompom girls avec un basketteur? Une « intello » allez-vous me dire...

Il ne devait pas être loin de 18h. Lucas était sur le chemin de retour pour retrouver Brooke. Il était heureux pour Nathan d'avoir un jour connu l'amour. Il l'enviait un peu, mais il savait que le temps ferait que sa relation avec Brooke ne ferait que s'améliorer et devenir encore plus intense. Il était à présent arrivé chez Brooke. Il sonna à la porte...

DING, DONG,...

**Brooke :** Ha salut, je t'attendais. Entre!!

**Lucas :** Merci, Miam, ça sens bon!!

**Brooke :** J'ai décidé de cuisiner pour toi mon amour!

**Lucas :** Ha je t'aime plus que tout Brooke!

**Brooke :** Moi aussi je t'aime.

Brooke vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Lucas.

**Brooke :** Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui!!

**Lucas :** Tu m'as manqué encore plus!!

Lucas embrassa Brooke tendrement. C'est à ce moment qu'il compris qu'il n'avait rien à envier à Nathan. Il avait déjà tout ce qu'il voulait!! L'amour de Brooke.

**Brooke :** Wow!!

**Lucas :** Je sais, je sais, j'embrasse extrêmement bien!!

**Brooke (en le tapant sur l'épaule) :** Très drôle, c'est moi qui a rendu se baiser mémorable.

**Lucas :** Dans ce cas, je peux en ravoir un?

**Brooke :** Bien sur mon chéri!

Ils se ré embrassèrent, mais cette fois encore plus passionnément que la dernière fois.

**Lucas :** Alors, qu'as-tu préparé à ton homme ma belle?

**Brooke :** Et bien, de la pizza!! Dsl, je suis vraiment nulle en cuisine.

**Lucas :** Je te trouverai jamais nulle en rien!! Brooke : Ha t'es trop gentil.

...

Une fois le repas terminé, Lucas aida Brooke à ranger la table et ils passèrent au dessert.

**Lucas :** Alors, c'est quoi le dessert mon amour?

**Brooke :** J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça!!

**Lucas :** Alors je vais continuer...

**Brooke (avec un aire coquin) :** Je me suis dis que comme dessert, on pourrait le prendre dans ma chambre si tu vois ce que je veux dire?

**Lucas :** Ha et bien, proposé comme ça, c'est tentant!!

**Brooke :** Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attends!!

Lucas embrassa Brooke et la prit dans ses bras. Il la transporta jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Ils firent l'amour pour la première fois ensemble. Ils étaient les plus heureux.

Pendant ce temps, Nathan jouait au Playstation à un jeu de Basket Ball, il se sentait vraiment mieux. Tant qu'à Haley, elle était tout simplement heureuse et avait hâte de rentrer à la fac et de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Et Peyton, bien c'est Peyton, elle était chez elle à griffonner un dessin d'elle et de Nathan ensemble...

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis la rencontre de Brooke et Haley. Durant ces deux semaines, Haley avait revu une bonne dizaine de fois Brooke. Elles étaient devenues assez proches. Quant à Nathan, il avait fini par moins se prendre la tête pour son amour perdu. Il faisait beaucoup d'entraînement de basket, car c'était cette année qu'il saurait s'il avait la moindre chance de jouer dans la NBA. Il voulait à tout prit y aller, donc il se défonçait corps et âme. Son père était heureux, non pardon, épouvantablement magistralement heureux. Il n'aurait jamais pu rêver mieux. Nathan avait aussi revu plusieurs fois Peyton. Il s'était excusé et ils sortaient toujours ensemble. Par contre, ils n'avaient toujours pas franchit le fameux pas. Peyton en souffrait un peu, mais elle aimait mieux avoir Nathan au près d'elle que pas du tout. Lucas, lui, avait passé les deux semaines avec soit Brooke ou Nathan. Il jouait parfois avec Nate au Basket sur le terrain le plus près. Ces deux là pouvaient des fois passer 4h à 5h sur ce fameux terrain de basket sans même s'en rendre compte.

C'était la rentrée. Il était 7h30 quand...

BIP... BIP...BIP... BIP...

**Haley :** Super... c'est la rentrée YAHOUUUUU!!

Haley était très heureuse d'enfin commencer la fac. Elle attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps... Elle sortit de son lit et alla à la salle de bain. Elle y passa pas loin de une heure à se préparer. Habituellement, elle se préparait en 10 minutes, mais aujourd'hui, elle voulait que tout soit parfait!! Après une heure dans la salle de bain, elle avait pris sa douche, c'était aplatit les cheveux, c'était maquillé et...il lui restait qu'à s'habillé. Elle prit un joli chandail et une paire de jeans. Elle s'en allait pour fermer la lumière de sa chambre et quitter, mais elle aperçu le bracelet rose que Nathan lui avait offert sur sa table de chevet. Après un moment de réflexion qui dura à peine 20 secondes, elle décida de le mettre à son poignet. Elle se disait que si sa première journée sa passait pas si bien que prévu, elle aurait au moins une partie de Nathan pour l'aider. Heureuse, elle descendit en bas et alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Ses parents étaient déjà partis travailler, mais ils lui avaient laissé un mot.

« Salut Haley, nous avons du partir de très bonne heure ce martin, mais nous te souhaitons une très bonne rentrée. Amuse-toi bien!! »

Papa, Maman –xxx-

Haley était heureuse, mais trouvait que ses parents la prenaient encore pour une petite fille. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage qu'on cogna à la porte. Haley se leva et alla répondre.

**Haley :** Ha salut Brooke.

**Brooke :** Salut je me suis dis qu'on pourrait aller à la fac ensemble?

**Haley :** Oui avec plaisir, mais tu n'y va pas avec Lucas?

**Brooke :** Ha non, il est partit avec son cousin assez tôt. Lucas et son cousin voulaient aller s'entraîner au gymnase de la fac.

**Haley :** Ha oui c'est vrai, il joue au Basket. J'ai déjà eu un petit copain qui était extrêmement doué au Basket Ball, mais bon c'est pas la question...

**Brooke :** Alors, t'es prête? Moi, qui déteste le plus au point l'école, ne voudrait manquer cette première journée pour rien au monde!!

**Haley :** Moi non plus, alors allons-y.

Et elles partirent vers le chemin de la fac. Elles n'auraient jamais crus s'entendre aussi bien après que deux semaines de connaissance. Elles sentaient qu'il y aurait une belle et longue amitié à prévoir...

Après avoir eu une longue discussion de tout et de rien, Haley et Brooke arrivèrent enfin à l'école. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de se diriger vers les casiers, qu'elles entendirent l'intercom :

« Bonjour et bienvenu à Duke University, la fac de Tree Hill. Les élèves de première année sont priés de se rendre dans la cour arrière pour l'horaire des cours. Nous débutons l'annoncement des cours dans 10 minutes, donc ne soyez pas en retard!! Nous vous attendons... »

**Brooke :** Regarde bien, je te pari que Lucas va arriver en retard.

**Haley :** Pourquoi tu dis ça?

**Brooke :** Tout simplement parce qu'il est toujours en retard, lui et son cousin. L'année passée, ces deux là sont peut-être arrivé en retard une bonne cinquantaine de fois.

**Haley :** Mais pourquoi ils arrivent toujours en retard?

**Brooke :** Ben comme je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, ils vont s'entraîner au basket et ils ne voient pas le temps passer. C'est vraiment drôle de voir les professeurs crier après eux quand ils sont en retard. Je peux te dire qu'ils en ont des heures de colle!!

**Haley :** Ça doit être marrant!!

**Brooke :** Vraiment. Bon, c'est bien beau de parler de Lucas, mais ça serait pas drôle d'arriver nous aussi en retard. Hein qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

**Haley :** Ouais, t'as raison!!

Les deux filles partirent à l'arrière de la cour. Il y avait environ 300 personnes. Ça n'en fait des petits nouveaux... Le directeur de l'école se mit à parler.

**Directeur:** Bonjour et bienvenu. Nous espérons que vous aller bien vous amuser ici à Duke University. Alors, chacun de vous a un horaire à lui. Sur celui-là, vous avez chacun des cours que vous allez avoir avec le groupe que vous êtes ainsi qu'avec le local de cours. À l'arrière de moi, il y a exactement 26 tables, avec chacune une lettre de l'alphabet, dirigez-vous à la table de la première lettre de votre nom de famille pour obtenir votre horaire. Merci et bonne année scolaire.

**Brooke (à Haley) :** Bon et bien on se rejoint dans 10 minutes à cette table d'accord?

**Haley :** Aucuns problèmes, A+

**Brooke :** A+

Chacune de leur côté, Haley et Brooke allèrent chercher leur horaire. Il y avait tellement de monde qu'elles se retrouvèrent que 25 minutes plus tard.

**Haley (ironiquement) :** Je crois que je vais adorer cette fac. Il y a vraiment trop de monde ici. C'est fou!

**Brooke :** T'as vraiment raison. Bon alors dit moi, t'as quoi comme cours?

**Haley (en lui donnant son horaire) :** Et bien regarde.

**Brooke :** Mais c'est génial Hales!

**Haley :** Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu vois Brad Pitt?

**Brooke :** Mais non Haley...

**Haley :** Ha, c'est dommage!!

**Brooke :** On est dans cinq cours ensembles!!

**Haley :** Non! Pour de vrai?

**Brooke :** Si, j'te le dis.

**Haley :** Cool! Je croyais jamais qu'on aurait cette chance. C'est tellement rare qu'on ait les groupes tellement qu'il y en a!!

**Brooke :** Ouais mais faut croire que la chance nous sourit...

À ce moment précis, une cloche sonna...

**Haley :** Bon ben j'y vais on se retrouve après le cours à la cafétéria, d'accord?

**Brooke :** Très bien... Bye!!

...

Pendant ce temps, Lucas et Nathan étaient encore au gymnase. Comme toujours, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

**Nathan :** Ha merde!

**Lucas :** Quoi?

**Nathan :** L'heure...

**Lucas :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle a... (comprenant) Ha non, on est en retard!!

**Nathan :** On commence bien l'année!!

**Lucas :** Lets go, il faut se faire un sprint jusqu'à la cour arrière!

**Nathan :** Ouais, on n'a pas le choix. Qu'on n'est con!!

Nathan et Lucas partirent à rire. Ils piquèrent un sprint jusqu'à la cour arrière. Par contre, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il n'y avait plus d'élèves. Ils restaient que le directeur et quelques professeurs qui avaient distribués les horaires.

**Nathan :** Oups, on est TRÈS en retard!!

**Lucas :** TRÈS!!

Le directeur se dirigea vers eux.

**Directeur :** Est-ce que je pourrais vous aider par hasard?

**Lucas :** Ha, c'est drôle que vous posiez la question...

**Directeur :** Vous êtes en retard Messieurs Scott.

**Nathan :** Comment vous savez nos noms?

**Directeur :** Ne croyez pas qu'avant de vous recruter M. Nathan Scott, que nous ne nous sommes pas informé sur vos habitudes. Et j'ai appris par le fait même que votre cousin aussi avait prit la mauvaise habitude d'être en retard.

Nathan et Lucas se regardèrent surpris.

**Directeur :** Je vous préviens Messieurs. Que cela ne se produit pas régulièrement, sinon, vous pourriez le regretter.

**Nathan e****t Lucas :** Désolé M. Le Directeur.

**Directeur :** Maintenant, voilà vos horaires et dépêchez-vous à aller en classe.

**Nathan :** Merci monsieur.

**Lucas :** Ouais, merci!

Les deux Scott partirent chacun vers leur salle de cours. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble pour au moins le premier cours de la journée.

Nathan arriva évidemment en retard et le professeur ne l'accepta pas. Il eut une heure de colle.

Tant qu'à Lucas, il arriva lui aussi dans une autre salle de cours. Il aperçu qu'il connaissait (un grand mot) quelqu'un. Après que sont professeur lui ait donné une heure de colle aussi, il alla s'asseoir à côté de cette fameuse personne...

Le cours avait repris. Lucas était assit à côté de ...

**?? :** Brooke m'avait dit que tu serais en retard.

**Lucas :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est la vie... je jouais...

**?? :** ...au basket.

**Lucas :** Je vois que Brooke te dit tout.

**?? :** Et oui!

**Lucas :** Ça fait peut-être que deux semaines que vous vous connaissez, mais elle parle très souvent de toi, Haley.

**Haley :** Ha et bien, elle aussi me parle très souvent de toi.

**Lucas (souriant) :** Faut croire que Brooke aime parler. J'espère qu'elle parle en bien de moi et...

**Professeur :** M. Scott, votre retard nous a dérangé suffisamment. Nous avons pas besoin d'attendre votre voix derrière se que je dis. Laissez tranquille Mademoiselle James et écoutez le cours, sinon vous aurez deux heures de colle. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

**Lucas :** Très bien monsieur.

**Professeur :** Parfait, maintenant, comme je disais...

Le professeur reprit son cours. Lucas comprenait maintenant pourquoi Brooke aimait tant Haley. Cette rencontre avec Haley lui avait très plut. Il la trouvait très gentille. Il la regarda une dernière fois. Il trouvait qu'elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il n'aurait pas su dire qui. Avant de détacher ses yeux de Haley, il aperçu...

**Lucas (en chuchotant) :** Haley!

**Haley (en chuchotant) :** Quoi?

**Lucas :** Joli bracelet!!

**Haley :** Ha merci!!

Et le cours reprit. Haley ne fut pas dérangé par Lucas de tout le reste du cours. Lucas avait même fini par écouter le professeur, qui détestait énormément soit dit en passant...

Après le cours, Lucas partit rejoindre Nathan tandis que Haley, elle, partit rejoindre Brooke. Elles étaient dans un corridor et discutaient du premier cours.

**Haley :** Tu devineras pas qui qui était assit à côté de moi en histoire!!

**Brooke :** Qui? Dis-moi!

**Haley :** Lucas!!

**Brooke :** Il n'est pas arrivé en retard?

**Haley :** Si mais il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi après.

**Brooke :** Ha d'accord, ça m'aurait très surprise!!

**Haley :** Ouais, et il s'est prit une heure de colle après les cours

**Brooke :** J'en étais sure qu'il commencerait comme ça!! C'est bien mon petit Lucas chéri!!

**Haley :** Alors, puisque tu rentres pas avec Lucas, on rentre ensemble après les cours?

**Brooke :** Ouais, d'accord!

À ce moment là, une bande de mec arriva vers les filles en courant et les bousculèrent. C'est surtout Haley qui absorba le choc. À cet instant, un petit objet très important aux yeux d'Haley tomba de son poignet...

**Brooke (en s'adressant à la bande de mec) :** Aille, mais faites attention.

**Un des mec :** Désolé

**Brooke :** Haley, ça va?

**Haley :** Ouais, c'est bon!!

Et elles continuèrent leur chemin...

...

Du côté de Nathan et Lucas.

Ils marchaient dans un corridor. Une bande de mecs énervés venait de passer à côté d'eux. Il discutait de tout et de rien.

**Nathan :** Alors, ton premier cours?

**Lucas :** J'ai rencontré l'amie de Brooke.

**Nathan :** Elle est gentille?

**Lucas :** Ouais, très! Elle est aussi très jolie!!

**Nathan :** T'es pas avec Brooke? Ha oui c'est vrai... **(en reprenant les paroles de Lucas)**...Ça veut pas dire pour autant que tu dois pas regarder les autres filles qui passent devant toi.

**Lucas :** Exactement!!

À cet instant même, le visage de Nathan se figea sur place. Il arrêta aussi de marcher. Lucas s'en rendit compte et s'arrêta aussi.

**Lucas :** Qu'est-ce que t'as Nate?

**Nathan :** ...

**Lucas :** Nathan?? Allooooooo...

**Nathan (sortant de ses pensées) :** hein quoi?

**Lucas :** Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? T'as pas vu ta face?

**Nathan (en pointant un truc) :** Regardes...

**Lucas :** De quoi?

Nathan se pencha pour ramasser un petit objet rose qui venait d'apercevoir sur le sol.

**Lucas :** Ha!! C'est pas à...

**Nathan :** À qui?

**Lucas :** L'amie de Brooke, t'as connais pas. Elle en avait un pareil tout à l'heure.

**Nathan (toujours sous le choc) :** Ha et bien, je vais lui rapporter.

**Lucas :** Si tu veux, je peux lui apporter. Je vais aller voir Brooke ce soir.

**Nathan :** Ha non, c'est bon, je vais aller lui porter moi-même. Ça sera une occasion de la rencontrer enfin!!

**Lucas :** D'accord. Encore une fois, elle est très jolie.

**Nathan :** Arrêtes, tu me donnes le goût!!

Nathan était très préoccupé par le bracelet...mais ils devaient tout de même partir à leur cours suivant tout comme Haley et Brooke. Par contre, Haley et Brooke était ensemble. Elles s'en allèrent en Français.

Au le cours de Français, Haley et Brooke s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre.

**Professeur :** Bienvenu dans la matière préféré de tous ; j'ai nommé le Français. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous donner vos listes de matériels à vous procurer avant le prochain cours qui se trouve à être... (il cherchait dans son emploi du temps). Au même moment, lorsque Haley voulu regarder elle aussi sur l'horaire pour savoir quand se trouvait le prochain cours de Français, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas son bracelet.

**Haley (en train de paniquer) :** Pssssittt, Brooke!!

**Brooke :** Quoi?

**Haley :** T'aurais pas vu mon bracelet?

**Brooke :** T'avais un bracelet?

**Haley (paniquant de plus en plus) :** Brooke, c'est pas drôle.

**Brooke :** Mon dieu seigneur Haley, qu'est-ce qui te mets dans cet état?

**Haley (criant) :** J'ai perdu mon bracelet!!

**Professeur :** Pardon Mademoiselle James?

**Haley (les larmes au yeux) :** Non rien monsieur, je suis désolé!

**Professeur :** Très bien donc votre prochain cours est après demain, ce qui vous laisse le temps d'aller...

**Brooke (chuchotant) :** Haley! Calme-toi! Respire!

**Haley :** C'est pas si facile à faire qu'à dire!!  
Brooke : Mais pourquoi tu réagis autant que pour un bracelet. Il doit être dans ta case ou à quelque part d'autre.

**Haley :** À quelque part d'autre hein? Wow, comment tu veux que je le retrouve?

**Brooke :** On va le chercher après le cours de Français, ok?

**Haley (pleurant) :** Non Brooke, je dois aller voir immédiatement!

Haley se lève et quitte la classe sans même que le professeur puisse en placer une.

**Professeur :** Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce que Mademoiselle James fabrique?

**Brooke :** Elle se sentait vraiment pas bien?

**Professeur :** Tout de même pas dû à se bracelet?

**Brooke :** J'en sais rien Monsieur.

Le professeur reprit le cours tout en s'assurant de parler à la direction de ce malencontreux problème. Lorsque la cloche sonna...

DING, DONG, DING, DONG,...

**Professeur :** N'oubliez pas votre matériel pour après demain. Bonne fin de journée.

Brooke se leva et partit au casier de Haley. Elle n'était pas là. Brooke alla donc voir dans les toilettes des filles...

Arrivé aux toilettes, Brooke n'eut pas à chercher Haley. Elle l'entendit pleurer dans une des cabines.

**Brooke :** Haley, sort de là!!

**Haley :** Non!!

**Brooke :** Dis-moi se qui te tracasse?

**Haley :** Pourquoi hein?

**Brooke :** Parce qu'on est amie non?

**Haley :** Alors si on est amie, tu me promets dans parler à personne si je te dis pourquoi je réagis comme ça?

**Brooke :** Promis!

**Haley :** Même pas à Lucas!

**Brooke :** D'accord, j'te le promets Haley!

Haley sortit de sa cabine les yeux tout rouges. On aurait eu l'impression qu'elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps!!

**Brooke :** Vas-y Haley, je t'écoute!!

**Haley (reprenant son souffle):** Bon voilà! J'ai été qu'une seule fois vraiment amoureuse dans ma vie. J'étais folle de lui. Jamais je n'avais été si heureuse de ma vie. Mais un jour, il m'a appris qu'il devait déménager en Australie et que nous pourrions plus nous voir!! Brooke, c'était mon premier amour et seul jusqu'à présent. Le bracelet que j'ai perdu ce matin, c'est la seule chose qui me restait de lui. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir perdu ce bracelet rose.

**Brooke (attendrie par les mots de Haley):** Ha, ma puce vient par là... **(elle ouvre ses bras)**

**Haley (se serrant contre Brooke) :** Merci Brooke d'être là!!

**Brooke :** On est amie après tout hein?

**Haley :** Ouais, merci!!

Une fois qu'Haley se soit un peu calmée, celle-ci raconta plus en détail son aventure avec Nathan à Brooke. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle ne révéla jamais le nom de Nathan. Peut-être que c'était pour moins souffrir, mais une chose était certaine, jamais elle aurait pu espérer avoir une amie qui écoutait autant que Brooke. Durant tout le reste de l'après-midi, puisqu'elles n'avaient pas de cours, elles cherchèrent le bracelet, mais elles ne le trouvèrent pas. Si seulement elles savaient dans les mains de qui il était rendu... ce fameux bracelet rose en plastique...


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Hey, salut! Je veux seulement vous avertir que cette fiction est déjà finie d'être écrite. Ça fait peut-être un an que je l'ai écrite alors c'est normal que la qualité ne soit pas géniale. Je ne ferai pas de modification, mais bon, plus l'histoire avance, plus l'écriture s'améliore. Sinon, je suis en pleine écriture de Presidents-Girl, et je considère cette nouvelle fiction de bien meilleure qualité! Venez faire un tour! Merci..._**

* * *

Les couloirs de Duke University étaient plus que calmes. Haley et Brooke étaient assises sur un banc, épuisées d'avoir cherché deux heures de temps le bracelet de Haley. Elles s'étaient résignées à abandonner les recherches du moins pour la journée. Brooke, ça ne lui dérangeait pas vraiment même si elle détestait voir Haley dans un état pareil, mais pour Haley, c'était la fin du monde. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre sans ce souvenir. La fin des cours arrivait. Une fois que la cloche sonna, les couloirs furent inondés de gens. Des élèves sortaient de chaque classe, ils y avaient les intellos, les sportifs, les pompom girls, les punk, bref, il y avait n'importe qui, mais pas celui que Haley aurait voulu savoir près. Le soir, Haley s'imaginait souvent la vie de Nathan en Australie. Des nuits, il pouvait être avec une pompom girls, d'autres, célibataire. Une chose est sure, elle l'imaginait heureux et qu'avec ces pensées, elle se résignait à être heureuse pour lui. Il commençait à avoir vraiment trop de monde que Haley se décida à aller faire ses devoirs chez elle. Brooke l'accompagna...

Pendant ce temps, Lucas et Nathan étaient arrivés à leur heure de colle. Le professeur en charge du local était partit faire un truc. Il y avait donc que les élèves collés. Il devait y en avoir une dizaine environ. Nathan n'arrêtait pas de repenser au bracelet. Il était dans ses pensées et le regardait en s'imaginant la vie de Haley. Heureuse évidemment, Haley devait avoir un beau et fort basketteur à son service. Il continuait à rêvasser jusqu'à ce que Lucas le sorte de ses pensées.

**Lucas (qui avait remarqué la façon dont Nathan regardait le bracelet) :** Nathan...

**Nathan :** Hein quoi?

**Lucas :** On dirait que depuis que t'as trouvé ce bracelet, t'es toujours à deux mille kilomètres de la Terre. Pourquoi t'es si perdu dans tes pensées?

**Nathan :** Ha pour rien...

**Lucas :** Ce n'est pas rien Nate, t'as pas vu la façon dont tu regardes ce bracelet.

**Nathan :** ha, je sais. Je réagis vraiment bizarrement, mais...

**Lucas (niaisant) :** Ça l'as-tu encore un rapport avec la fille de la photo?

**Nathan :** Ouais

**Lucas (surpris) :** Encore!!

**Nathan :** Ben oui, je sais, je suis irrécupérable.

**Lucas :** C'est quoi le rapport de la photo avec le bracelet?

**Nathan :** Ha rien, c'est juste que je lui en avait offert un pareil.

**Lucas :** T'était bien « cheap » dans ce temps là!

**Nathan :** Très drôle, ha ha ha!! C'était lors de notre premier baiser que je lui avais donné le bracelet. En tous cas, ce n'est pas important. Bon demain, tu vas voir Brooke quand?

**Lucas :** Ben demain matin, je suis supposé aller la chercher avec son amie pour venir ici. Pourquoi?

**Nathan :** Ben parce qu'il faut que j'aille rendre le bracelet à la fille.

**Lucas :** Ha ouais c'est vrai, ben vient chez nous vers 7h30 pis on ira ensemble chez Brooke.

**Nathan :** Ok, bon maintenant faut que je finisse ce foutu devoir de mrde.

**Lucas :** Ouin moi aussi.

Et ils firent leur devoir tout le reste de l'heure de colle. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés leur heure de colle, ils allèrent jouer au basket sur le terrain près de chez Nathan et ensuite, ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux.

Il était environ 20 heures quand Lucas reçu un appel de Brooke lui disant de venir chez elle immédiatement. Comme Lucas était le petit copain parfait, il s'empressa d'aller chez Brooke. Arrivé là-bas, Brooke ouvrit la porte toute énervée et tira Lucas par son chandail pour qu'il rentre le plus vite possible.

**Lucas :** Mon dieu! Brooke, qu'est-ce qui te prends?

**Brooke :** Moi rien, c'est Haley le problème.

**Lucas :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Vous vous êtes fâchées?

**Brooke :** Non pas du tout. Elle devient impulsive et hystérique.

**Lucas :** Pourquoi tu dis ça?

**Brooke :** Assis-toi.

Lucas s'assit sur le divan suivi de Brooke qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

**Lucas :** Bon vas-y, je suis prêt à t'écouter. Je crois que je suis assez bien assis.

**Brooke :** Bon voilà, ce matin, Haley et moi marchions dans un corridor quand une bande de cons nous ont foncés dedans. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que Haley a perdu son bracelet.

**Lucas :** Ha oui, ça se peut.

**Brooke :** Pourquoi tu dis ça?

**Lucas :** Ben ce matin, Nathan a trouvé son bracelet dans un corridor.

**Brooke :** QUOI?

**Lucas :** Ben il a trouvé un bracelet rose en plastique.

**Brooke (soulagée) :** C'est une farce?

**Lucas (le plus sérieux possible sans comprendre le soulagement de Brooke) :** Non

**Brooke :** Oh mon dieu!! Alléluia!!

**Lucas :** Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça?

**Brooke :** Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai du la réconforter toute la journée. Un moment donné, je savais plus quoi lui dire.

**Lucas :** Mais pourquoi Haley a réagit comme ça pour un bracelet en plastique rose qui vaut pratiquement rien?

**Brooke :** Ben, à ce que j'ai compris, c'est son ex qui lui a donné. Elle était folle amoureuse de lui, mais ils ont du se quitter parce qu'il déménageait en Australie.

**Lucas (réfléchissant à voix haute) :** En Australie... Le bracelet... Nathan... Sa réaction... Haley... Sa réaction... Les photos... Ha merde!! C'est pas possible!?

**Brooke :** Est-ce que je suis supposée de comprendre quelque chose?

Lucas devenu explosif. Il venait d'allumer (pas trop tôt)!! Il avait le sourire aux lèves et n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux, ses oreilles, enfin bon...

**Lucas :** C'est I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E!! J'suis ben CON!!

**Brooke :** De quoi Luke? Qu'est-ce qui est impossible... pis pourquoi t'es con? Ha non pour ça... laisse faire je le sais déjà.

**Lucas :** Le bracelet!!

**Brooke (énervée) :** Expliques-toi! Je comprends rien et pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot?

**Lucas :** Aille toi!

**Brooke :** Mais Luke!!

**Lucas :** D'accord, je viens d'allumer!!

**Brooke :** Allumer sur quoi?

**Lucas :** Depuis que Nathan a trouvé le bracelet, il est devenu bizarre, pensif. Il arrêtait pas de fixer le bracelet comme si ça lui disait quelque chose.

**Brooke :** Et...

**Lucas :** Ben il m'a dit que ça avait rapport avec les photos...

**Brooke :** Quelles photos?

**Lucas :** Bon, il y a deux semaines, quand je m'inquiétais pour lui, je suis allé chez lui et j'ai vu plein de photos de lui avec une autre fille. Il m'a dit que..

**Brooke :** Il t'a dit quoi?

**Lucas :** Ben, il m'a dit que je devais en parler à personne.

**Brooke :** Mais Luke, le truc de l'ex à Haley aussi je devais le garder secret, mais c'était pour son bien.

**Lucas :** T'as raison. Il m'a dit qu'il avait vécu une histoire d'amour avec une fille, mais qu'il avait du la quitter pour aller...

**Brooke :** ... En Australie! (comprenant)... Non tu penses pas que Nathan est...

**Lucas :** Oui, pis en plus, j'avais pas vraiment porté attention, mais quand je repense à Haley, elle ressemble assez aux photos. Bon, C'est certain que ça fait 3 ans de ça, mais je suis sur que c'est elle.

**Brooke :** C'est I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E!!

**Lucas :** Je sais...

**Brooke :** Alors, si je comprends bien, ça fait 2 semaines et plus qu'ils pleurent chacun dans leur coin sans savoir que l'autre est dans la même ville.

**Lucas :** Exactement...

**Brooke :** Mais c'est quoi que Nathan va faire avec le bracelet?

**Lucas :** Oh mon dieu!!

**Brooke :** Quoi?

**Lucas :** Nathan!!

**Brooke (impatiente) :** Lucas, recommences pas!!

**Lucas :** Nathan doit venir porter le bracelet à Haley demain matin en même temps que je viens te chercher pis qu'on passe chercher Haley.

**Brooke :** Mais c'est GÉNIAL!!

**Lucas :** J'suis pas sure que Nathan soit assez fort pour ça.

**Brooke :** Il a pas besoin d'être fort pour ça...

**Lucas :** Imagine le choc qu'il va avoir...

**Brooke :** Luke, faut surtout pas leur dire... ils le découvriront demain...

**Lucas :** T'es sadique!! Et j'adore ça!!

**Brooke :** Je le sais mon coco!!

**Lucas :** Mon coco?

**Brooke :** Ben oui.

**Lucas (s'approchant de Brooke) :** D'accord

Lucas embrassa Brooke le plus tendrement possible.

**Lucas :** Bon aller, je dois y aller. Je t'aime!

**Brooke :** Moi aussi!

Brooke le ré embrassa et Lucas partit chez lui. Il était tout excité au lendemain. Brooke quand à elle, alla se coucher, mais elle n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Elle était encore ébranlée mais très heureuse par cette DÉCOUVERTE monumentale!!

Le lendemain...

Il était 7h20. Nathan était chez lui et se préparait pour la fac. Il mit le bracelet rose dans sa poche et partit chez Lucas. Il arriva à 7h30 pile. Prêt pour partir chez Brooke...

Chez Lucas...

TOC... TOC... TOC...

**Lucas (pas très subtiles et avec le gros sourire) :** Ha Nathan, ça va bien aujourd'hui?

**Nathan :** Ouais, pourquoi?

**Lucas :** Pour rien, on y va chez Haley? He... Brooke?

**Nathan :** Quoi?

**Lucas :** Hein? J'ai dis (en essayant de rattraper son erreur, il fait comme si Nathan était sourd et hurle) ON Y VA TU CHEZ BROOKE?

**Nathan :** Ha oui, oui. Je t'attends!

**Lucas :** Bon ben lets go!!

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à chez Brooke dans un silence épouvantable. Lucas avait toujours son sourire idiot. Tant qu'à Nathan, il se demandait si Lucas n'avait pas prit quelque chose comme de la dope!! Il le trouvait très étrange mais ne se doutait de rien.

Arrivés chez Brooke, ils cognèrent. Brooke était déjà prête ce qui surpris Nathan. Habituellement, lorsque quelqu'un venait la chercher le matin, cette personne devait toujours attendre au minimum 25 minutes.

**Brooke :** Je suis prête on peut aller chez Haley... Eh mon amie.

**Nathan :** Quoi?

**Brooke :** Hein quoi? (en hurlant) On peut aller chez mon amie!

**Nathan (surpris) :** Pas besoin de crier!!

Ils se dirigèrent vers chez Haley. Nathan marchait derrière Lucas et Brooke. Il avait son IPod donc Lucas et Brooke commencèrent à avoir une discussion en chuchotant.

**Brooke :** Merde, que je suis conne d'avoir dit Haley!

**Lucas :** T'inquiète pas, j'ai fait pareil tout à l'heure!

**Brooke (morte de rire) :** Non!?

**Lucas :** Et oui...

Brooke : Bon regarde ce qu'ont fait. Vous attendez derrière la haie de chez Haley et je vais la chercher. Je lui dit que t'es derrière la haie avec ton cousin qui a retrouvé son bracelet. Je lui dis après que ton cousin veut lui remettre. Alors l'a Haley va probablement courir vers vous. Je vais peser sur mon portable pour faire vibrer le tient tu vas sortir d'en arrière de la haie pis tu vas dire exemple Allo pis tu viens me rejoindre. On va les laisser seul pis on va aller écouter à travers de la haie. Ok?

**Lucas :** Pas de problème. Il y en a des choses qui se passent dans la tête de ma cocotte!

**Brooke :** Ta cocotte?

**Lucas :** Ben oui.

Brooke l'embrassa et ils firent le reste du chemin jusqu'à chez Haley dans le silence, enfin… presque. En arrière, il y avait Nathan qui fredonnait comme une casserole la chanson « I just wanna live » de Good Charlotte.

Arrivé chez Haley, Brooke amorça le plan. Lucas et Nathan attendirent derrière la haie. Nathan avait enlevé et éteint son IPod. Nathan savait pas pourquoi lui et Lucas devaient attendre là, mais il s'en foutait assez. Brooke monta les marches du palier devant chez Haley et cogna à sa porte.

TOC... TOC... TOC...

**Haley (avec un regard fade):** Ha salut! Entre!

**Brooke :** Ha non, c'est bon, Lucas attend dehors avec Nathan! Eh son cousin...

**Haley :** Quoi?

**Brooke (hurlant) :** Lucas attend dehors avec son cousin.

**Haley :** Ha! Pourquoi son cousin?

**Brooke :** J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Nat... eh le cousin à Lucas a trouvé ton bracelet dans un corridor de Duke!

**Haley (avec un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèves) :** Quoi, pour de vrai?

**Brooke :** Oui!!

**Haley :** Il faut que j'aille le remercier. Ils sont où?

**Brooke :** L'autre bord de la haie, près du coin de la rue.

**Haley :** Ha d'accord merci!! Une chance que je suis prête!! J'vais le voir.

Haley part en courant. Brooke sort immédiatement son portable et appuie sur un bouton. Ça fait vibrer celui de Lucas. Lucas sort de la haie et avance de quelques pas et fait presque une collision avec Haley.

**Lucas :** Ha... Salut!

**Haley :** Lucas! Vous avez trouvé mon bracelet?

**Lucas :** Ben pas moi, mais Nat... mon cousin.

**Haley (ayant entendu vaguement mais ne portant pas vraiment attention) :** Hein?

**Lucas :** mon cousin!!

**Haley :** Ha!

**Lucas :** Vas le voir moi faut que j'aille voir Brooke.

**Haley :** D'accord!

Lucas partit rejoindre Brooke. Ils étaient tout fières de leur coup. Ils allèrent se cacher dans la haie pour tout voir. Haley, tant qu'à elle, fit cinq pas et se tourna la tête pour voir le cousin de Lucas. Il était tourné dos à elle, mais tenait à la main le bracelet de Haley.

**Haley :** Eh!! Excuse-moi?

En entendant cette voix que Nathan reconnu sur le coup, il se retourna à la vitesse d'une éclaire. C'est à ce moment précis que pour la première fois depuis trois ans, le regard de Nathan croisa celui de Haley. Il restèrent là, comme ça, à se regarder dans la blanc des yeux pendant au moins 5 minutes.

**Haley e****t Nathan :** Toi?

Dans les branches de la haie...

**Brooke :** Quoi? Ça fait 20 minutes qui se regardent sans rien faire pis ils se disent toi?

**Lucas :** Romantique hein !?

Du côté de Nathan et Haley...

**Haley e****t Nathan :** Oh mon dieu!!

**Nathan (en tendant le bracelet à Haley) :** Tiens, je... Je l'ai trouvé...

Le bras de Nathan était en extension. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, que Haley est le courage de le prendre. Ils se regardaient intensément. Haley souleva son bras. Sa main semblait peser des tonnes et des tonnes. Elle l'approcha de plus en plus de celle de Nathan. ET... Leurs mains se touchèrent! Nathan pouvait sentir la peau si douce de Haley frôler sa main. Nathan et Haley sentaient des frissons leur parcourir leur corps. Ils étaient intimidés par cette sensation...

**Haley (en le prenant timidement) :** Merci...

Ils se regardèrent encore au moins 5 minutes sans dire un mot. C'était comme s'ils croyaient rêver. Tout semblait s'être arrêté, la Terre avait cessé de tournée pour une seconde fois...

**Nathan e****t Haley :** Bon, faut que j'y aille...

**Nathan e****t Haley :** OK!

Dans les branches de la haie...

**Lucas :** En tout cas, ils sont connectés. Ils se disent tout simultanément...

**Brooke :** Ouais et...c'est certain qu'ils sont des âmes sœurs...

Lucas et Brooke étaient toujours dans les branches quand qu'ils virent Haley partirent d'un bord et Nathan partir de l'autre.

**Brooke :** J'devrais peut-être aller rejoindre Haley.

**Lucas :** Ouin, moi j'vais aller voir Nathan.

**Brooke :** Ok, on se rejoint à la cafétéria de Duke pour manger?

**Lucas :** Ouais ok.

Sur ce, Brooke et Lucas allèrent rejoindre respectivement Haley et Nathan. Au tout début, personne ne parlait. Du côté de Nathan et Lucas, Nathan écoutait son IPod, tandis que du côté de Haley et Brooke, Haley marchait à une vitesse foudroyante. À un point telle que parler devenait trop essoufflant. Brooke se risqua tout de même à parler à Haley tandis que Lucas se risqua lui à parler à Nathan.

**Brooke (essoufflée) :** Haley! Ralentis un peu!

**Haley (toujours sous le choc) :** J'en reviens pas!

**Brooke :** De quoi?

**Nathan :** Elle est là, en ville... ça fait 3 ans que l'ai pas vu et on n'a même pas été capable de se dire plus que 3 phrases.

**Lucas :** T'en fait pas, elle s'en va pas. Vous allez avoir tout le temps pour parler.

**Haley :** C'est bien ça le problème.

**Brooke :** De quoi? Il n'y a pas de problème.

**Nathan :** À chaque fois que je vais la voir je ne serai pas capable de lui parler.

**Lucas :** Tu vas réussir!!

**Haley :** Il va m'obséder jour et nuit.

**Brooke :** Il t'obsède déjà jour et nuit.

**Nathan :** Ouais t'as raison.

**Lucas :** J'ai toujours raison!

Il y eu un petit blanc des deux côtés. Comme si Nathan et Haley réfléchissaient et que Brooke et Lucas ne savaient pas quoi dire. Et... après que Haley et Nathan soit sortit de leurs pensées, ils dirent...

**Haley :** Ha seigneur!

**Brooke :** Quoi?

**Haley :** Il est encore...

**Nathan :** ... plus sexy qu'avant.

**Lucas :** C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal!!

**Haley :** Hé!

**Brooke :** Quoi?

**Nathan :** Non rien! J'ai comme eu la réaction d'un petit ami quand son meilleur ami parle de sa copine comme s'il voulait la draguer.

**Lucas :** Mais...

**Haley :** Je ne suis même pas avec lui! Je sais!

**Brooke (amusée) :** Ça ne sera pas long! Juste la façon dont vous vous êtes regardés.

**Nathan :** Non je ne crois pas!

**Haley :** Ça fait trop longtemps et nous étions si jeune dans ce temps là. Nous avons énormément changé.

**Lucas :** Et tu ne sais pas si vous aller pouvoir vous retrouver un jour c'est ça?

**Nathan :** Ouais, je cois que pour commencer, faudrait déjà être capable d'être...

**Nathan e****t Haley :** ... AmiS...

**Brooke :** Ça ne sera pas dur dans ce cas!

**Haley :** C'est ce que tu crois!! Je crois que je n'aurai jamais autant de difficulté à être ami avec quelqu'un.

**Nathan :** Nous avons toujours été plus que des amis!

**Lucas :** Je vois!!

**Haley :** Je n'en reviens pas!

**Brooke :** De quoi?

**Nathan e****t Haley :** Il (Elle) est revenu(e)...

Ils continuèrent à parler de cette rencontre choc. Par contre, c'est surtout du côté de Nathan que les choses étaient plus sérieuses. Lucas et lui avaient parlé de Peyton et Nathan avait décidé que ce n'était pas l'arrivée de Haley qui ferait en sorte que lui et Peyton, ça soit de l'histoire ancienne. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait croire...


	5. Chapitre 4

Nathan et Lucas avaient empruntés un tout autre chemin que celui des filles pour se rendre à Duke. Ce chemin était plus court. Ils arrivèrent donc environ 5 minutes avant les filles. Nathan avait du Français tandis que Lucas avait de l'histoire. Arrivés à Duke, ils se quittèrent et chacun se dirigea vers sa classe respective.

Du côté des filles, elles étaient arrivées juste à l'heure pour le premier cours de la journée. Arrivées à Duke, Haley alla en cours de Français tandis que Brooke, en économie.

Dans la classe de Français...

La cloche sonna quand Haley entra dans la salle de cours. Elle était au pas de la porte. Il n'y avait plus aucune place de libre, sauf à un bureau. Il était dans le fond de la classe. En avant de ce bureau, il y avait Peyton tandis qu'à côté, il y avait un jeune garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Elle ne pu ne pas remarquer la présence de Nathan. Il était assis tout près de la porte, bref, devant elle. Haley n'osait pas avancer. Elle savait très bien que Nathan l'avait remarqué, mais il semblait ne pas vouloir croiser son regard. Le professeur commença sont cours. Elle se précipita donc vers le bureau de libre. Le cours était long et ennuyant. Puisqu'elle était dans le fond de la classe, Haley eu l'envie soudaine de fredonner une partie de sa nouvelle chanson. Elle l'avait écrite peu de temps avant d'arriver à Tree Hill. Le jeune homme à côté d'elle l'entendu et fut ébahis par sa voix.

**Jeune homme :** Tu chantes très bien.

**Haley (surprise) :** Ha merci, désolé, je ne croyais pas que je chantais si fort.

**Jeune homme :** Ha non, c'est juste que j'aie une très bonne oreille.

**Haley (voyant pas le rapport) :** Ha c'est bien.

**Jeune homme :** Je m'appelle Chris et toi?

**Haley :** Moi c'est Haley!

**Chris :** Tu fais de la musique?

**Haley :** Eh et bien, je chante et je fais de la guitare. J'écris aussi la majorité des chansons que j'interprète.

**Chris :** Ha c'est cool! Moi aussi!!

**Haley :** Quel genre de musique fais-tu?

**Chris :** Pas mal n'importe quoi!

**Haley :** Ha d'accord!

**Chris :** Si tu veux, on pourrait faire de la musique ensemble!

**Haley :** Ouais, ça serait une bonne idée.

**Chris :** Bon ben tiens! C'est mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone donc tu m'appelleras si tu veux en faire!!

**Haley (en faisant un de ses plus beaux sourires) :** Merci!

Nathan avait vu toute la scène...

Lorsque Nathan vu Haley parler avec Chris, il ressentit une pointe de jalousie dans sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais savait que Haley comptait beaucoup pour lui. Même si ça faisait trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Nathan ne voulait pas passer le reste de l'année scolaire à l'éviter. Il décida donc de lui écrire un mot pour pouvoir fixer une rencontre afin de discuter d'eux. Pour qu'il n'y ait aucun malaise entre eux.

**Nathan (chuchotant pour que le prof ne l'entende pas) :** Psssit... Tim!! Peux-tu passer se mot à la fille en arrière pour qu'elle le donne à Peyton...

**Tim (en l'interrompant) :** À Peyton hein?

**Nathan :** Non la fille en arrière de Peyton...

**Tim :** Pas Peyton?

**Nathan :** Non!!

**Tim :** Elle va mal le prendre ta chère Peyton...

**Nathan :** Pourquoi?

**Tim :** Ben t'écris un mot pour une autre fille qu'elle.

**Nathan :** Ouin, pis?

**Tim :** Ben... Laisse faire. (se tournant vers la fille d'en arrière) Passe le mot à Peyton pour qu'elle le passe à la fille en arrière.

**Fille :** Ok (et elle fit passer le mot)

**Nathan :** Merci Tim!

**Tim :** De rien, mais tu t'intéresses déjà à une nouvelle fille?

**Nathan :** Non elle je la connais depuis très longtemps. Avant qu'elle arrive à Tree Hill.

**Tim :** Ha ok. Elle est assez jolie!! J'crois que je vais tenter le coup!!

**Nathan :** Non!! Euh je veux dire... Ce n'est pas une fille pour toi!

**Tim :** C'est ce que je croyais!!

**Nathan :** De quoi?

**Tim :** T'es sortit avec avant qu'elle arrive à Tree Hill.

**Nathan (surpris) :** Comment t'as fait pour le savoir?

**Tim :** Ben là t'as pas vu comment tu m'as répondu pis comment tu la regardes!

**Nathan :** Quoi! Je la regarde normalement!

**Tim :** Ouin c'est ça!!

Pendant ce temps, la lettre c'était rendu jusqu'à Peyton. Elle savait que le mot provenait de Nathan. Elle pensa donc que c'était pour elle. Mais la fille qui venait de lui donner s'en rendit compte.

**Fille :** Eh... Peyton!!

**Peyton :** Quoi?

**Fille :** Ce n'est pas pour toi!!

**Peyton :** Hein? Mais elle vient de Nathan. Comment tu veux pas qu'elle soit pour moi. Je suis sa copine.

Haley entendu tout ce que Peyton dit. Au moment où Peyton a dit qu'elle sortait avec Nathan, Haley ressentit un pincement au cœur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais sans le vouloir, elle était un peu jalouse de Peyton.

**Fille :** Désolé Peyton, mais elle est pour la fille en n'arrière de toi!

**Peyton (en criant devant toute la classe) :** Quoi? Nathan tu vas m'entendre parler.

**Tim (en s'adressant à Nathan) :** J'te l'avais dit!!

**Professeur :** Mademoiselle Sawyer. Calmez-vous s.v.p!!

**Peyton :** Pardon monsieur.

Peyton était pleine de rage. Elle passa tout de même le mot à Haley qui était très surprise que Nathan lui envoie se mot. En même temps, cette attention de la part de Nathan lui touchait grandement. Haley lut le mot. Il disait :

_« Salut Haley, ça fait trois ans que nous n'avons pas eu une discussion de plus de trois phrases et... je sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis que je t'ai vu ce matin, je n'arrête pas de penser au temps que nous avons perdu. J'ai pas le goût que dû à un certain malaise entre nous (du moins, c'est ce que j'ai ressentit ce matin) que nous nous évitons. On va à la même fac et nous vivons dans la même ville. Nous allons nous croiser sans aucun doute, donc j'aimerais qu'on mettre les choses au clair entre nous. Parce que je sais qu'il y a trois ans, on n'avait même pas mis les choses au clair pour notre rupture. Si t'es d'accord, rejoins-moi à 12h00 sur un des bancs de l'entrée principale de Duke... Nate »_

Haley crut voir trois xxx écrit sous le nom de Nathan, mais c'était comme s'il les avait effacé. Elle était d'accord avec tout ce que Nathan avait écrit dans le mot. Avec seulement la façon dont le mot était écrit, Haley se rendait vraiment compte que Nathan était bien réel et revenu aux Etats-Unis... Sans hésiter, elle se rendrait à l'entrée principale dès 12h00. Elle ne voulait surtout pas arriver en retard...

Haley avait eu deux cours en avant midi. Le cours de Français, où elle avait reçu le fameux mot de Nathan ainsi que le cour de Géographie. La géographie avait semblé durée une éternité. Déjà que Haley détestait la géographie, elle devait en plus supporter le professeur qui était un des plus ennuyant de la fac... il y avait aussi bien sur la lettre qui lui faisait perdre le fil du cours. Elle pensa durant tout le cours à ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Nathan après trois ans de silence... Une chose était certaine, elle était stressée, mais avait surtout hâte de revoir l'homme qui l'avait tant touché au par avant. Elle voulait tout d'abord lui parler comme elle le faisait avant. Avec une telle complicité...

Il était 11h55. Le cours interminable de géographie terminait dans 5 minutes. Haley avait déjà rangé toutes ses choses. Elle était prête à sortir de la salle de cours dès que la clocha allait sonner. Il restait 4 minutes... Haley ne cessait de regarder sa montre. Plus que 3 minutes à attendre... et 2 minutes. Le temps s'écoulait tellement lentement qu'elle croyait que sa montre faisait défaut. Ha...1 minute...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

DING, DONG, DING, DONG...

Haley prit ses choses immédiatement et sortie de la classe dans les premières. Il lui restait plus qu'à trouver l'entrée principale. Il la trouva après 10 minutes de tournage en rond. Elle sortie et vu les bancs. Ils y en avaient qui étaient déjà occupé d'autres qui étaient encore libres. Elle allait pour s'asseoir à un banc libre quand qu'elle remarqua dans l'ombre, un corps de rêve dos à elle. Un jeune homme était assis là. Il avait les cheveux bruns et semblait attendre quelqu'un. Qu'en voyant la carrure du jeune homme, Haley su que c'était Nathan. Elle sentait son cœur battre très vite. Elle était nerveuse de la réaction de celui-ci, mais elle se risqua et avança lentement vers Nathan. Il ne l'avait pas vu quand qu'il entendit une voix si douce et familière qu'il fut soulagé de voir qu'Haley avait accepté son rendez-vous purement amical.

**Haley :** Salut

**Nathan (en se retournant) :** Haley! Je suis très content que tu sois venu. J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas.

**Haley :** Moi aussi ce matin j'ai sentit un malaise entre nous donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas en parler.

**Nathan (souriant) :** Ouais, c'est vrai! T'es la fille qui déteste rester sur un conflit!!

**Haley (soulagé de la réaction de Nate) :** Ouais! Tu t'en souviens!!

**Nathan :** Bien sur!! À chaque fois qu'on se chicanait, se qui était rare en passant, le lendemain tu venais toujours me voir puis on se réconciliait.

**Haley (amusé) :** Ouais tu te souviens la fois où j'avais grimper en pleine nuit jusqu'à ta fenêtre pour ne pas réveiller tes parents et...

**Nathan :** ...que tu étais tombé à plat ventre dans ma chambre. Mes parents t'avaient entendu et t'avaient pas trouvé drôle.

**Haley :** Ha oui! Rappelle le moi pas... C'est la fois où j'ai eu la plus grosse honte de ma vie.

**Nathan :** Ben peut-être que t'as eu honte cette fois là mais ça t'as pas empêché de recommencer le lendemain.

**Haley (morte de rire) :** Ouais, c'est vrai, mais la deuxième fois, j'étais préparée. J'avais mon poncho avec moi!!

**Nathan :** Ha oui se fameux poncho...

**Haley :** D'accord... c'est bon, disant pas plus. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours dans une boîte que j'ai pas encore déballé.

**Nathan :** Ha c'est rassurant...

**Haley (lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule) :** Aille, quand même, il n'était pas si pire?

**Nathan (avec un regard de désaccord) :** Pas si pire tu dis?

**Haley :** Bon d'accord... il était horrible

**Nathan :** Horrible, il y a pas d'autre mot. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, sur toi il ne pouvait pas te rendre laide. Tu es trop jolie pour ça.

À ce moment, Haley sentit la gêne hanter son corps à nouveau. Les paroles de Nathan l'avaient touché mais ces paroles lui rappelaient trop de moments intimes... et ça, ça la faisait rougir. Nathan s'en rendit compte et il voulu réparer son erreur.

**Nathan :** Eh désolé, j'aurais peut-être du m'en tenir aux souvenirs.

**Haley :** Non, c'est bon, c'était très gentil. C'est juste que ça fait très étrange de parler de notre passé ensemble.

**Nathan :** Ouais, je sais. Mais c'est quand même surprenant de se retrouver à la même fac après tant de temps.

**Haley :** Ouais!! Et surtout que tu retrouves le bracelet. J'étais tellement triste de l'avoir perdu.

**Nathan :** Je savais pas que tu le mettais toujours.

**Haley (rougissante) :** eh...

**Nathan (voyant la nervosité de Haley) :** C'est correct. Pas besoin de t'expliquer.

**Haley (voulant changer de sujet) :** Alors, comme ça tu sors avec Peyton?

Haley ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait choisi ce sujet. C'était peut-être un des sujets les plus délicats entre eux pour l'instant et il avait fallu qu'elle le prenne.

**Nathan (surpris de la question d'Haley) :** Eh oui plus ou moins...

**Haley (pensant t'en qu'à lui en avoir parlé, pourquoi pas continuer) :** Comment ça plus ou moins?

**Nathan (rougissant) :** eh et bien...

**Haley (voyant la nervosité de Nathan) :** Eh désolé c'est pas de mes affaires.

**Nathan :** Non c'est bon, je ne suis pas vraiment amoureux d'elle mais c'est une fille cool et je ne veux pas lui briser le cœur comme j'ai fait à une autre.

C'était le commentaire de trop. Haley se sentait vulnérable à côté de lui. Elle devait partir pour repenser à tout ça.

**Nathan :** Désolé encore une fois. Je suis pas vraiment délicat.

**Haley :** C'est ok. Je dois y aller.

**Nathan :** Non Haley!! Ne pars pas. On n'a pas encore vraiment parlé du malaise entre nous. Et il y en a un!! Je veux que ça se règle le plus vite possible. Pour passer à autre chose. Être AMIS par exemple.

**Haley :** Très bien Nathan. AMIS ça me convient parfaitement. (en lui tendant la main) Je suis très heureuse d'être ton amie officiellement.

**Nathan (en lui serrant la main) :** Moi de même mademoiselle James!

**Haley :** Bon, je préfère y aller. A+ cher ami!

**Nathan (déçu que Haley soit si "pressée") :** Ok, bon ben on se voit plus tard!!

**Haley (déjà loin) :** OK!

Et Haley disparue dans la masse de monde. Nathan ne se sentait pas fière de lui d'avoir parlé avec tant de sous entendus et de phrase trop dur pour le moral et l'ambiance. Il espérait pouvoir lui parler en ami comme il le faisait avec Brooke ou Lucas, mais il s'avait bien que ça serait probablement impossible...

Haley, tant qu'à elle, avait été assez touchée par les commentaires de Nathan. Elle espérait qu'une chose : pouvoir lui parler en ami comme elle le faisait avec Brooke, mais elle s'avait que ça ne risquerait probablement pas d'arriver... une telle complicité AMICALE...

Après le départ de Haley, Nathan partit rejoindre Peyton. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de voir la réaction de Peyton concernant le mot. Il devait trouver une excuse pour sauver sa relation avec celle-ci. Il avait eu légèrement le temps de réfléchir et il se rendit compte que c'était pas vraiment intelligent de demander à sa petite amie de donner un mot à une autre fille. Il devait s'excuser. Nathan se rendit donc au casier de Peyton. À sa surprise, elle était bien là, mais elle était seule. Ce qui était très rare. Nathan s'avança lentement jusqu'à ses pieds...

**Nathan :** Salut!

**Peyton (avec un ton sec) :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux? T'es pas avec Miss Haley?

**Nathan :** Je suis vraiment désolé de lui avoir écrit un mot. J'aurais pas du.

**Peyton :** Qu'est-ce qui disait le mot?

**Nathan (mentant) :** eh... Je lui souhaitais la bienvenue.

**Peyton :** Ouin c'est ça! Et tu souhaites la bienvenue à toutes les nouvelles avec de petits mots doux.

**Nathan (s'énervant) :** Ce n'était pas un mot doux et je lui ai écrit ce mot parce que c'est une vieille connaissance que ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas vu.

**Peyton :** Alors, tu dis que tu la connaissais avant de la rencontrer à l'école.

**Nathan :** Exactement.

**Peyton :** ET d'où tu la connais?

**Nathan :** Pourquoi ça t'intéresse de le savoir?

**Peyton :** Parce que je suis TA petite amie et que je souhaite savoir avec qui tu traîne.

**Nathan :** Peyton, t'es peut-être ma petite amie, mais c'est pas toi qui va décider avec qui je parle.

**Peyton :** Désolé! Fâche-toi pas! J'veux juste pas que tu traînes avec une fille qui semble si coincée.

**Nathan :** Fait attention à ce que tu dis Peyton Sawyer. Tu ne lui a jamais parlé alors je t'interdis de la juger.

**Peyton :** C'est ce que je croyais...

**Nathan :** De quoi tu parles?

**Peyton :** C'était plus qu'une connaissance.

**Nathan (frustré) :** Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines. C'était une connaissance, une fille qui était dans ma classe à mon ancienne école.

**Peyton :** Dans ta classe et dans ton lit...

**Nathan :** Bon si tu le prends comme ça...

**Peyton :** Le prendre comment?

**Nathan :** Comment tu veux que sa marche entre nous quand tu me fais même pas confiance...

**Peyton :** ...

**Nathan :** Il n'y a rien entre Moi et Haley James. D'accord?

**Peyton (après un moment de réflexion) :** Bon d'accord, j'te crois...

**Nathan :** Bon! Pas trop tôt!

**Peyton :** Je suis désolé Nathan...

**Nathan :** Ouin...

**Peyton :** Bon oublions ça! Il y a une fête ce soir sur la plage... tu veux venir?

**Nathan :** Pourquoi pas?

**Peyton :** Super alors tu passes me prendre vers 21h00?

**Nathan :** Pas de problème... Bon je dois y aller.

**Peyton :** Bye mon chéri...

**Nathan :** Bye...

ET Nathan partit vers le local de son avant dernier cours de la journée. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans problème. Toute la fac savait qu'il y avait ce soir, une fête sur la plage. Bon peut-être tous sauf Haley... Haley arriva chez elle. Elle n'eu même pas le temps de déposer son sac à dos que le téléphone sonna...

Haley sauta sur le téléphone en l'entendant. Elle répondit :

**Haley :** Allo?

**?? :** Salut Haley, je t'ai pas vu de la journée.

**Haley :** Ha Brooke! Ben à vrai dire je me suis faite un peu discrète.

**Brooke :** Pourquoi? Ça l'a un rapport avec Nathan?

**Haley :** Boff, pas vraiment. Je lui ai parlé ce midi. On est devenu amis officiellement.

**Brooke :** Ha ben, c'est génial!! Es-tu au courant qu'il y a une fête ce soir sur la plage?

**Haley :** Ha non...

**Brooke :** Ben voudrais-tu venir avec moi? On va s'amuser, ça va être cool!!

**Haley :** Je ne sais pas. Tu sais à quel point j'apprécie les fêtes. Ça me dit rien.

**Brooke :** Aller!! S'il te plaît!! Il va y avoir plein de beaux gars...

**Haley :** Ha Brooke...

**Brooke :** Haley, tu vas pouvoir faire de nouvelles connaissances.

**Haley :** Je ne sais vraiment pas. Puis en plus, j'ai rien à me mettre.

**Brooke :** Fais-toi s'en pas pour ça. J'amène ce qu'il faut.

**Haley :** Mais...

**Brooke :** J'arrive dans 5 minutes... À plus...

Brooke raccrocha. Haley n'avait pas vraiment la tête à draguer et à s'amuser. Surtout avec le retour de Nathan, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Ben, c'était quand même compréhensif, elle avait tellement vécu de choses avec lui. Comme prévu, Brooke arriva 5 minutes plus tard. Elle cogna à la porte de Haley.

TOC... TOC... TOC...

**Haley :** Salut!

**Brooke :** Allo ma petite Haley. Bon j'ai tout pris ce que je croyais qui serait jolie pour ce soir. Je vais t'arranger pour que chaque garçon de la soirée dépose ses yeux sur toi. Tu vas être magnifique.

**Haley :** Brooke, tu sais c'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas obligé d'y aller à cette fête.

**Brooke :** Tu rigoles ou quoi? C'est un endroit idéal pour rencontrer des gens et arrêter de penser à Nathan.

**Haley :** Je ne pense pas à Nathan.

**Brooke :** Haley, tu ne me la feras pas à moi celle-là.

**Haley :** Mais de quoi tu parles?

**Brooke :** J'vois bien que ça te tracasse ta sois disant relation d'amitié avec Nathan.

**Haley :** N'importe quoi...

**Brooke :** Haley, tu dois te changer les idées et il y a rien de mieux qu'une fête sur la plage pour ça.

**Haley :** Bon ok, mais je le fais pour toi.

**Brooke :** C'est drôle parce que moi je le fais pour toi.

**Haley :** Bon aller, fais moi ma métamorphose...

**Brooke :** C'est parti...

Deux heures plus tard, Haley était toute bien arrangée. Elle portait une belle jupe bleue avec un top blanc. Brooke quand t'à elle, elle s'était habillée comme à l'habitude. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment attirer l'attention. Après que Haley et Brooke aient avalé un petit quelque chose, elles se dirigèrent vers la fête…

Nous étions toujours vendredi. Il était 21h30. Haley et Brooke étaient sur le chemin. Elles avaient parlé de tout et de rien tout le long du trajet. Arrivées à la fête, Brooke demanda à Haley si elle pouvait la laisser seul un instant, car elle devait aller voir Lucas. Haley acquiesça. Faut dire qu'elle ne pouvait quand même pas empêcher Brooke d'aller voir son petit copain. Ça faisait déjà 10 minutes que Brooke était parti quand Haley remarqua la présence de Nathan... en compagnie de Peyton. Haley fixait Nathan sans savoir pourquoi. Tout à coup, elle vu Nathan se pencher et embrasser Peyton. À cet instant, Haley sentit un pincement au cœur assez fort merci. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le goût de les regarder s'embrasser alors, elle décida de s'éloigner un peu de la fête. Elle s'assit sur un rocher et commença à chanter une de ses compositions. Elle cessa de chanter quand qu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle qui la fit sursauter.

**?? :** Toujours en train de chanter à ce que je vois.

**Haley (surprise) :** Ha!

**?? :** Désolé je voulais pas te faire peur.

**Haley :** Non c'est bon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Chris?

**Chris :** Et bien, je t'ai vu t'éloigner de la fête alors je décidé de venir te tenir compagnie. Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sur.

**Haley :** Ha non, c'est bon. Tu peux venir t'asseoir si tu veux.

Chris venu s'asseoir à côté de Haley sur le rocher.

**Chris :** Alors, je me disais que si ça te tentait, j'ai eu une idée de toune qu'on pourrait faire ensemble.

**Haley :** Ha oui!! J'ai réfléchi et ça m'intéresse bien de travailler avec toi sur plusieurs compositions.

**Chris :** Ha pour vrai! Je suis trop content.

**Haley :** Alors t'avais pensé à quoi?

**Chris :** Et bien, puisque tu chantes si bien, j'ai eu l'idée que t'écrive une chanson et que je fasse la musique. Tu pourrais t'enregistrer dans mon studio et ensuite j'écrirais la musique.

**Haley :** Ouais, c'est une très bonne idée. Mais j'aimerais aussi jouer en même temps que de chanter si ça te déranges pas.

**Chris :** Non c'est bon, je vais faire deux partitions alors.

**Haley :** Ha génial!! Je sens que ça va être trop cool!!

**Chris :** Moi aussi. Alors, d'après toi, es-tu capable d'écrire une chanson en une semaine?

**Haley :** Oui, oui!! Donc, disons pour samedi prochain?

**Chris :** Ouais.

**Haley :** D'accord! Bon je crois que je vais aller rejoindre Brooke. Je suis vraiment contente de te connaître. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. À Lundi!

**Chris :** Ouais, bye!

Et Haley partit chercher Brooke...

Après 20 minutes à chercher Brooke, Haley ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé. Elle était un peu inquiète, mais se résonna en se disant qu'elle devait être avec Lucas. Elle se trouvait à présent dans un coin assez isolé. Elle était à l'arrière d'une petite cabane de bois qui était sur la plage lorsqu'un jeune homme bourré s'approcha d'elle.

**Homme bourré :** Salut toi!!

**Haley :** Ouin c'est ça!!

**Homme bourré :** Tu sais que t'es très mignonne.

**Haley :** Merci mais je crois que je vais y aller.

L'homme bourré lui attrapa le bras de force.

**Haley :** Aille! Lâche-moi!!

**Homme bourré :** J'veux m'amuser.

**Haley :** Pas moi! Arrête, tu me fais mal...

**Homme bourré :** T'en fais pas, tu t'en souviendra pas demain.

À ce moment, l'homme tira sur le haut de Haley et lui arracha. Haley était en haut de bikini. L'homme la tenait prisonnière entre ses bras. Haley criait mais c'était comme si personne ne faisait attention. Faut dire que tout le monde dans les alentours semblait être bourré. L'homme approcha ses lèvres du cou de Haley. Elle se débattait, mais elle n'arrivait pas tout de même pas à se détacher de l'emprise de l'homme. Haley pleurait. L'homme commença à l'embrasser dans le cou quand qu'elle entendu d'un coup « bang ». L'homme bourré était étendu sur le sol. Quelqu'un venait de lui donner un coup de poing. Il faisait très noir, mais les courbes de la personne qui se tenait devant elle ne laissaient aucune indifférence. En face d'elle, se tenait l'homme en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Lorsque Haley reprit ses esprits (se qui pris à peine 5 secondes), elle coura se réfugier dans les bras de Nathan. Jamais elle le remercierait assez pour ce qu'il venait de faire pour elle...

Haley avait dépassé le stade de la gêne. Elle avait courut dans les bras de Nathan sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'elle faisait. À ce moment là, elle avait cherché qu'une satisfaction : La sécurité et la toute première fois qu'elle l'avait trouvé outre dans les bras de ses parents, c'était dans ceux de Nathan. Alors, elle ne s'était posée aucune question. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle pleurait dans les bras de Nathan. Ce dernier avait fait qu'une seule chose. Il avait entouré le corps si fragile de Haley dans ses bras musclés pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Nathan n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Il attendait que Haley reprennent totalement ses esprits. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Il s'avait que Haley venait de vivre un des moments les plus éprouvants de sa vie et il était d'une certaine manière heureux d'être là pour la protéger.

Ça faisait environ dix minutes que Haley était dans les bras de Nathan. Elle avait cessé de pleurer. À présent, elle ne faisait que profiter du moment assez intime avec Nathan. Elle aimait sentir son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué et qui la rassurait à la fois. Le seul fait de repenser à la scène avec l'homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas la terrifiait. Elle se calma et repensa à une phrase que Nathan lui avait dit avant qu'il parte vivre en Australie. Il lui avait dit :

« Je te promet que je te protégerai toute ma vie peu importe l'endroit où je serai. »

Jusqu'à maintenant, Nathan avait tenu sa promesse. Haley ne voulu pas trop profiter des bras de Nathan, alors elle se dégagea doucement de son emprise. Elle le fixa si intensément dans les yeux que Nathan aurait pu voir tout ce à quoi Haley pensait et vice versa. Haley décida de couper ce long et mémorable moment.

**Haley :** J'suis désolé de mettre...

**Nathan (l'interrompant) :** Mais non ne soit pas désolé. Tu te souviens de la promesse que je t'avais faites avant de partir?

**Haley :** Bien sur!

**Nathan :** Je suis tellement heureux d'être arrivé à temps.

**Haley :** Merci pour tout Nathan!!

**Nathan :** C'est ce qui a de plus normal, vouloir protéger son premier (pensant et dernier) amour.

À cet instant, Haley avait assez repris ses esprits pour ressentir une petite gêne.

**Haley :** Eh... je crois que je vais y aller...

**Nathan :** Je t'interdis d'y aller seul Haley.

**Haley :** Mais Nathan...

**Nathan :** Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, je te raccompagne.

**Haley :** Merci pour tout Nathan et je ne cesserai jamais de te le dire.

**Nathan :** Aller vient! On rentre chez toi!

Haley et Nathan partir alors vers la maison de Haley...

Durant tout le trajet, Haley n'avait presque dit aucun mot. Même s'il mourait d'envie, Nathan trouvait que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour la questionner sur le déroulement de sa vie durant les trois dernières années. Ils arrivèrent afin chez Haley. Nathan monta les quelques marches de l'entrée et laissa Haley chercher ses clés.

**Haley :** Ha merde!

**Nathan :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

**Haley :** J'ai perdu mes clés. Elles doivent être tombé tout à l'heure.

**Nathan :** Ne t'en fait pas Haley. Tu dois sûrement laisser un double à quelque part? Comme dans le temps...

**Haley :** Non plus depuis que nous nous soyons fait cambrioler.

**Nathan :** Bon bien, j'ai la solution...

**Haley :** C'est quoi?

**Nathan :** Viens dormir chez moi ce soir...

**Haley :** T'es certain?

**Nathan :** Sur et en plus, mes parents sont en voyage d'affaire.

**Haley :** D'accord. Merci encore Nathan...

**Nathan :** Haley! Si tu continu à t'excuser et à me remercier, je vais devoir vraiment t'aider. Et en plus, c'est par plaisir que je le fais. Je sers à ça non?

**Haley :** Pas qu'à ça...

Nathan n'avait pas tout à fait compris le sens de la phrase de Haley, mais ne voulait pas gâcher le moment, alors il se tu. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à chez Nathan dans une ambiance plus joyeuse. Sur le trajet, ils parlèrent de la fac, des cours, mais jamais ils parlèrent du passé.

Arrivés chez Nathan...

**Nathan :** Bon bien, voilà on y ait.

Nathan ouvre la porte. La maison était immense. Haley n'avait jamais vu une si belle maison.

**Nathan :** Si tu veux, tu peux prendre la chambre d'ami.

**Haley :** Ha merci.

**Nathan :** Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des remerciements?

**Haley :** Ha désolé...eh excuse... afin tu comprends ce que je veux dire...

**Nathan (mort de rire) :** Oui, c'est bon je te pardonne.

Haley aussi était morte de rire. Elle ne s'était jamais aussi souvent excusée. Après un certain moment à rigoler, Haley partit se changer. Quand elle eu fini, elle alla voir si Nathan était près, mais la porte était un peu entre ouverte. Haley pu voir le torse nu de Nathan dans l'ouverture de la porte. Elle était figée. Elle se souvenait qu'il y a trois ans, elle l'avait vu nu de la tête aux pieds, mais jamais elle se souvenait d'un corps aussi... EXTRAORDINAIREMENT sexy. Elle était bouche bée, là devant la porte de chambre de Nathan. Ensuite, Nathan finit par enfiler un T-shirt. Il sortit de sa chambre et vu Haley qui l'attendait.

**Nathan :** Il te manque quelque chose?

**Haley **(pensant bien sur qu'il me manque quelque chose! TOI !)

**Nathan :** Haley!

**Haley :** Hein? Eh... Non!! C'est bon.

**Nathan :** Bon ben...

**Haley (l'interrompant) :** Bon je vais aller me coucher.

**Nathan (déçu) :** Bon ben, d'accord! Bonne Nuit et s'il y a quoi que se soit, vient me voir...

**Haley :** Bonne nuit à toi aussi et merc... eh...rien.

Nathan et Haley se quittèrent avec le sourire. Nathan alla dans sa chambre tandis que Haley partit dans la chambre d'ami...

Haley était à présent allongée sur le lit d'ami. Elle pensait à toute sa journée. En partie, à l'homme qui l'avait agressé, mais encore plus à l'homme qui l'avait sauvé. Elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui. Elle repensait à son torse sexy. Elle se surprit même à espérer un jour pouvoir le ré embrasser. Elle n'avait aucune idée pourquoi il lui faisait autant d'effet, mais une chose est certaine, elle ne voulait plus jamais le perdre de vue. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se remémorait des souvenirs avec Nathan, elle sentait de plus en plus la fatigue en elle. Quelque temps plus tard, elle s'endormie.

_Elle était dans la chambre d'ami quand elle entendu cogner à la porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle s'entendait à voir Nathan, mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était...  
L'homme bourré. Il était là devant elle. Haley ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait._**_L'homme bourré :_**_ Voilà qu'on se retrouve..._**_Haley (apeurée) :_**_ Où est Nathan?_**_L'homme bourré :_**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'me suis occupé de lui._**_L'homme bourré :_**_ Tu vois, maintenant tu m'appartiens..._**_Haley :_**_ S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir..._**_L'homme bourré :_**_ Il est trop tard pour que je te laisse partir. J'ai fait trop d'erreurs._

Après avoir dit cette phrase il ouvrit la porte de la pièce en face de la chambre d'ami. En voyant ce qu'il y avait devant elle, Haley tomba par terre en pleur. Elle regardait le corps de Nathan gisant sur le sol. Il y avait plein de sang autour du corps...

L'homme l'attrapa et la leva du sol en un rien de temps. Il la serrait si fort que jamais quelqu'un lui avait fait autant de mal.

À ce moment, l'homme la traîna jusqu'au lit de la chambre d'ami. Il la poussa violemment sur le dos. Haley pleurait, hurlait, appelait à l'aide, mais c'était comme si personne l'entendait. Elle était face seul à un homme deux fois plus costaud qu'elle. En revoyant le corps de Nathan sur le sol, Haley n'eu plus le courage de se battre. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lutter pour survivre quand que sa vie n'avait à présent plus de sens. Haley se laissa faire. Elle avait mal à la tête, elle sentait les mains de l'homme partout sur son corps. À cet instant, elle avait perdu sa fierté, sa joie de vivre et bien plus, elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle AVAIT temps aimé...

_Haley avait chaud. Elle avait de la difficulté à respirer. Elle suffoquait sous le poids de l'homme bourré. Haley se sentait faiblir à vue d'œil. Elle relâcha tous ces muscles et sentit sa tête tomber. Elle n'avait plus la force de la tenir. Elle s'évanouie..._

Tout à coup, Haley sursauta. Elle sentait toujours la chaleur qui l'envahissait, mais rien! Il n'y avait rien! L'homme bourré avait disparu. Elle était seule dans la chambre d'ami. Son corps était en sueur. Jamais elle avait fait un cauchemar aussi éprouvant. Elle se souvenu avoir vu Nathan gisant sur le sol alors elle se leva du lit et s'approcha délicatement de la porte de la chambre. Elle l'entrouvrit et vu qu'il n'y avait rien. Elle sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse épouvantable. Elle avait toujours peur... Haley décida donc d'aller voir comment allait Nathan. Elle avait eu tellement peur de le perdre. Cette dernière était dans le couloir. Elle avança vers la porte de la chambre de Nathan et l'ouvrit. Il était là, dans son lit, torse nu!! Il semblait si paisible. Haley s'approcha de lui et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle le contemplait. Haley se décida à réveiller Nathan.

**Haley (chuchotant à son oreille) :** Nathan... j'ai besoin de toi... Réveille-toi S'il te plaît!!

**Nathan (émergeant) :** Hmmm, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Haley?

**Haley :** J'ai chaud et je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. As-tu entendu des bruits tantôt?

**Nathan :** Haley, t'inquiète pas!! J'ai rien entendu.

**Haley :** Mais, pourtant je suis certaine de l'avoir entendu et vu.

**Nathan (comprenant de qui elle parlait) :** Haley, l'homme est resté à la fête. Il te touchera plus parce que je suis là et que je vais te protéger.

**Haley :** Ha Nathan!! J'ai tellement eu peur!!

**Nathan :** De quoi?

**Haley :** J'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué et qu'il avait voulu me toucher.

**Nathan :** Personne ne va te faire de mal!! Je suis là!! Et tu vois bien, je ne suis pas mort. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tu es toute en sueur. Veux-tu prendre une douche? Si tu veux, je te passerai des vêtements à moi.

**Haley :** Ha oui merci Nathan.

**Nathan :** Ça me fait plaisir. (en se levant et en lui donnant un savon ainsi qu'une serviette de bain) Tient! La salle de bain est juste là (en lui montrant une petite pièce au fond de la chambre de Nathan).

**Haley :** Merci...

Il y eu un blanc. Chacun d'eux trouvaient la situation assez surprenante et spéciale. Haley reprit la discussion...

**Haley :** Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait étrange?

**Nathan :** De quoi tu parles?

**Haley :** De toi, de moi, là dans cette chambre après trois ans de distance...

**Nathan :** C'est certain que c'est spécial, mais j'apprécie énormément...

Haley se senti gênée. Elle préféra donc aller prendre sa douche. Haley était à présent dans la douche. Elle n'était pas capable de s'enlever les images de l'homme sur la plage. Haley commençait à trembler. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait parfois des moments où elle sentait encore plus la peur. Elle réfléchi et se rendit compte que c'était peut-être la présence de Nathan qui faisait qu'elle pensait moins à l'homme. Une fois sa douche terminée, Haley mit le T-shirt ainsi que le pantalon de sport que Nathan lui avait apporté. Elle sortit de la salle de bain tremblante. Nathan était sur son lit et il remarqua que Haley n'allait pas bien.

**Nathan :** Haley, qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu trembles... t'as froid?

**Haley (grelottant) :** J'en sais rien. J'ai mal à la tête.

**Nathan :** Voudrais-tu rester avec moi cette nuit, dans ma chambre... il est 3 heures du matin... si ça ne te dérange pas bien sur. Parce que si ça te gêne, il n'y a pas de problème, tu...

**Haley (l'interrompant) :** J'attendais que tu me le demande... J'me sens tellement plus en sécurité quand tu es près de moi... Merci Nathan...

**Nathan (en lui ouvrant les bras) :** Allez viens par ici.

Haley s'empressa d'aller se mettre dans les bras de Nathan. Elle se sentait bien. Une première depuis l'agression...

**Nathan :** Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour vivre si loin de toi pendant tout ce temps. Haley (les larmes aux yeux) tu me manques.

**Haley (pleurant) :** Mois aussi tu me manques...

Ils se regardaient si intensément. Jamais ils auraient cru un jour vivre ce moment si touchant et sensible. Ils aimaient se regarder. Jamais ils s'étaient regardés avec un regard aussi envieux. Leur visage se rapprocha l'un de l'autre. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de s'effleurer. Chacun sentait le souffle de l'autre. La chaleur de l'autre les rendait encore plus heureux et sans le prédire... leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent au départ tendrement, mais leur baiser devint vite amoureux. Leurs langues se mêlèrent. La délicatesse qu'il y avait dans les mouvements était tellement forte que l'on pouvait croire à un premier baiser. Malgré l'envie, Nathan retira ses lèvres de celles de Haley. Il ne voulait pas profiter d'elle dans un moment de faiblesse.

**Nathan :** Eh je vais aller me coucher sur le sofa juste ici (en lui pointant le sofa qui était juste à côté du lit).

**Haley :** Non, S'il te plaît reste avec moi.

**Nathan :** Ça ne te dérange pas?

**Haley :** Si je te le demande c'est que j'en ai envie.

**Nathan :** D'accord.

Nathan se coucha d'un côté du lit tandis que Haley se coucha de l'autre. Les deux étaient sous les couvertures. Nathan s'était tourné dos à Haley. Voyant ça, Haley se rapprocha de Nathan et lui passa une main sur le torse...

**Haley :** Prends-moi dans tes bras. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin du réconfort que tu m'apportes si bien.

**Nathan :** Bien sur, pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi...

Nathan prit Haley dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent. Jamais ils n'avaient eu tant de facilité à s'endormir. Chacun d'eux enviait le réveille mais n'est-ce pas que la nuit peut parfois cacher la réalité? La noirceur élimine tous les problèmes, mais le lendemain, il ne faut pas oublier que le soleil revient...


	6. Chapitre 5

Le soleil était de retour. Haley dormait toujours à point fermé dans le lit de Nathan tandis que ce dernier était allongé à côté d'elle. Il la contemplait. Chaque minute, il rêvait de l'embrasser, de la toucher, de la complimenter, mais surtout, Nathan rêvait d'être au près d'elle. Il s'avait très bien que la nuit passée, il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Après tout, il sortait encore avec Peyton. Haley se réveilla qu'une heure plus tard. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir et il s'était juré qu'immédiatement après avoir dit le bonjour à Haley, il irait rompre avec Peyton. Tous les efforts qu'il avait fait par le passé pour sauver son couple, avaient servi à rien, car Nathan savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer Peyton comme il aime Haley. La femme qui se tenait à côté de lui était la femme de sa vie et ça, il le savait depuis déjà très longtemps. Il était décidé à dire ses sentiments à Haley...

**Haley (baillant et gênée) :** Ha Nathan!! Dsl pour hier soir.

**Nathan :** Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien.

**Haley (rougissante) :** Ok, Eh pour hier...

**Nathan :** Non Haley, t'en fais pas j'ai adoré.

**Haley :** De quoi tu parles?

**Nathan :** Bien du baiser...

**Haley :** Ha ça!! Je n'aurais pas du. On fait comme si rien ne c'était passé d'accord?

**Nathan (surpris et déçu) :** Non, mais eh...

**Haley :** Je n'aurais même pas du venir te voir cette nuit. Tu es avec Peyton et je comprends très bien.

**Nathan :** Non, mais avec Peyton, ce n'est pas vraiment du séri...

**Haley (l'interrompant) :** Non c'est bon je t'assure. En plus, j'ai rencontré un gars à l'école. Il est vraiment gentil et je vais faire de la musique avec lui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Hier, j'avais juste très peur et c'est dans tes bras que j'ai senti la sécurité. C'était un moment de faiblesse.

**Nathan (voulant lui dire ce qu'il ressent) :** Mais Haley...

**Haley (l'interrompant encore) :** C'est bon je te dis. J'vais aller m'habiller et ensuite j'y vais. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait cette nuit. On se voit à l'école...

Sur ce, Haley partit se changer. Elle laissa les vêtements de Nathan avec regret sur une chaise, car elle avait trop apprécié les porter. Ces vêtements avaient l'odeur de Nathan. Puis, elle quitta la maison le plus rapidement possible. Elle se sentait tellement stupide. Premièrement dû à l'agression sur la plage. Elle n'avait même pas été capable de se défendre toute seule et deuxièmement pour le baiser ainsi que la nuit dans les bras de Nathan. Elle croyait l'avoir obligé à faire ce qu'il a fait durant la nuit. Elle s'en voulait énormément...

Nathan quant à lui, n'avait rien compris de ce qui venait de se passer. Il savait que Haley adorait parler, mais jamais il l'avait entendu parler aussi vite. Il n'avait même pas réussi à en placer une. Il était stupéfait, mais aussi extrêmement déçu de ne pas avoir pu lui révéler ses sentiments. Après tout, était-ce une bonne idée de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait? Haley venait juste de lui parler d'un jeune homme qui l'intéressait. Peut-être qu'elle avait réussi à tourner la page sur leur histoire d'amour. Il réfléchit presque toute la journée et décida finalement de ne pas dire à Haley se qu'il ressentait. Le musicien dont Haley avait parlé le rendait très triste, mais Nathan préférait avoir Haley comme amie que pas du tout. Il s'avait que les jours à venir seraient assez durs à vivre. Surtout s'il croisait Haley avec son prince charmant. Peut-être que Peyton pourrait l'aider à traverser cette épreuve. Il décida donc de suivre le conseil de Haley et de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé...

Haley était sur le chemin du retour. Elle marchait vers chez elle quand elle commença à penser aux paroles de la chanson qu'elle devait composer pour Chris. Elle marmonnait des bouts de phrase. Arrivée chez elle, elle se mit au piano et commença à écrire des paroles. Habituellement, lorsque Haley écrivait une chanson, elle trouvait toujours un sujet sur lequel dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Par exemple, il y a une semaine, elle avait écrit une chanson concernant la lumière au bout d'un tunnel. Par contre, il fallait se l'avouer, la majorité des compositions que Haley écrivait avaient un lien de près ou de loin avec Nathan. Celle de la lumière au bout d'un tunnel parlait d'un espoir grandissant de revoir un jour l'amour de sa vie.  
Personne ne lisait ses chansons. Pour Haley, c'était une façon de se volatiliser dans un monde imaginaire. Les sentiments que Haley avait vécu la nuit dernière étaient si forts et incompréhensibles, qu'elle décida d'écrire une chanson sur ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle passa tout le reste de sa journée à griffonner, effacer et réécrire des paroles. Vers 22h, elle termina enfin d'écrire les paroles. Elle était assez fière d'elle. Puisqu'elle devait remettre une copie des paroles à Chris et qu'elle ne savait pas quels yeux pourraient se poser sur les paroles (particulièrement ceux de Nathan), Haley décida de changer quelques mots afin que Nathan ne sache pas vraiment de qui parlait cette mélodie.

Les paroles qu'elle venait de composer parlaient d'une jeune femme qui venait tous juste de rencontrer un homme à une fête. Il y avait eu le coup de foudre entre eux. Malheureusement, l'homme avait déjà une copine. Les deux amoureux faisaient tout pour résister à la tentation. Ils se regardaient si tendrement qu'ils auraient pu percevoir chaque sentiment de l'autre. Ils discutèrent de longues heures sur la plage. Par la suite, Haley expliquait à quel point le manque de cet homme au près d'elle la bouleversait. Elle espérait un moment donné pouvoir étaler au grand jour ses sentiments pour ce jeune homme. Ça chanson finie ressemblait à ceci :

_Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré,  
J'ai tout de suite voulu t'embrasser...  
Lorsque tu ma touché,  
Je me suis glacée...  
Lorsque tu me regardais,  
Je rougissais...  
Lorsque tu parlais,  
Je riais...  
Tout ça parce que c'est toi,  
Toi, toi, toi et tout simplement toi...__Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré,  
J'ai tout de suite voulu t'embrasser...  
Lorsque tu ma touché,  
Je me suis glacée...  
Lorsque tu me regardais,  
Je rougissais...  
Lorsque tu parlais,  
Je riais...  
Tout ça parce que c'est toi,  
Toi, toi, toi et tout simplement toi...  
__  
Ouh ouh ouh ouh...__À s'embrasser,  
Et c'est ainsi qu'une histoire d'amour allait commencer...__  
__Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré,  
J'ai tout de suite voulu t'embrasser...  
Lorsque tu ma touché,  
Je me suis glacée...  
Lorsque tu me regardais,  
Je rougissais...  
Lorsque tu parlais,  
Je riais...  
Tout ça parce que c'est toi,  
Toi, toi, toi et tout simplement toi...__  
__Et c'est ainsi qu'une histoire d'amour allait commencer..._

Ouh ouh ouh ouh...

Le destin a décidé,  
Lorsque j'ai réalisé...  
Que t'était déjà réservé,  
Pour cette autre beauté...  
Malgré tout,  
Je n'ai pas pu...  
Faire comme si de rien n'était,  
Ce sentiment que je ressentais...  
Semblait trop fort,  
Pour que je le laisse dans un coffre fort...

Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien,  
Jusqu'au lendemain...  
Malheureusement,  
Si court le temps...  
Nous avons du se quitter,  
Et faire comme si de rien était au lycée...  
Lorsqu'au bras d'une autre je te voyais,  
Sur mes joues, des larmes coulaient...  
Un jour tu as cessé,  
Ce jeu insensé...  
Seul à nouveau,  
Nous nous sommes rapprochés trop...  
Par peur de se l'avouer,  
Nous avons tardé...

Nous étions samedi, une semaine avait passé depuis que Haley avait écrit sa chanson. C'était aujourd'hui où Haley allait voir Chris pour faire de la musique. Durant cette longue semaine, elle avait croisé à quelques reprises Nathan, mais elle ne lui avait pas vraiment reparlé. Il était toujours avec Peyton, alors Haley préférait rester distante pour ne pas trop se faire souffrir. Par contre, peu à peu qu'elle s'éloignait de Nathan, peu à peu qu'elle se rapprochait de Chris. Sans aucun doute, Chris n'était pas Nathan, mais lorsque Haley était avec Chris, elle cessait de penser à Nathan et elle s'amusait. Haley et Chris passait à présent presque tout leur temps ensemble. Nathan avait bien remarqué cette complicité qui se développait entre Haley et Chris. Une chose était certaine, il ne pouvait pas nier la jalousie et la tristesse qui étaient ancrées dans les fissures de son cœur...

Il était 12h. Haley avait rendez-vous avec Chris vers 12h30. Elle sortit de chez elle et marcha jusqu'à chez Chris. Elle arriva vers 12h25. Elle cogna à la porte...

TOC... TOC... TOC...

**Chris :** Salut, je t'attendais...

**Haley :** Je ne suis pas en retard dis moi.

**Chris :** Ha non non!!

**Haley :** Ha ok, tu m'as fait peur.

**Chris :** Désolé!! Tu as les paroles?

**Haley (en lui donnant) :** Ha oui tiens. Elles sont terminées mais si tu souhaites changer quelque chose dis moi le.

**Chris :** Ha non d'après moi elles seront parfaites comme toi quoi!!

**Haley (rougissante) :** Ha merci!!

**Chris :** Bon allons, commençons...

Ils se mirent au travail. Haley chantait les paroles qu'elle avait écrites avec sa si belle voix tandis que Chris tentait de trouver une mélodie appropriée aux paroles. Faut dire par contre que Chris était assez déconcentré par la douceur de la voix de Haley. Il la regardait chanter ébahis. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle n'avait pas de petit copain. Il se demandait comment une beauté aussi merveilleuse et remplie de talent ne pouvait même pas sembler avoir quelqu'un en vu. Il était intriqué par Haley. Il décida donc de lui proposer une petite pause afin de « se reposer » et de discuter.

**Chris :** Haley, tu ne voudrais pas prendre une pause?

**Haley :** Eh oui, pourquoi pas...

**Chris :** Veux-tu quelque chose à boire?

**Haley :** Eh oui s'il vous plaît. Un verre d'eau si possible.

**Chris :** Pas de problème. Je t'amène ça immédiatement.

Chris alla dans la cuisine et ramena un verre d'eau fraîche à Haley.

**Haley :** Merci!!

**Chris :** De rien, je me demandais, d'où as-tu été inspiré pour les paroles?

**Haley (mal à l'aise) :** Eh... et bien... des gens autour de moi.

**Chris :** Si ça te dérange d'en parler, il n'y a aucun problème. C'est juste que depuis qu'on se connaît, on n'a jamais vraiment parlé de notre vie amoureuse. Ça m'intriguait.

**Haley (encore plus mal à l'aise) :** Tu vas vite toi!

**Chris (un peu offensé) :** Oh mais si ça te dérange c'est pas grave.

**Haley :** Ben la seule chose que je peu te dire, c'est que mes amours n'ont pas été très concluants.

**Chris :** Ha bon c'est triste...

**Haley :** Et toi, tes anciennes conquêtes.

**Chris pensant :** Ben là, j'vais quand même pas lui dire que j'en ai déjà envoyé une à l'hôpital.

**Haley :** Chris?

**Chris :** Ha eh, ben je n'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne. (avec un sourire voulant tout dire) mais peut-être qu'elle est plus près que j'le crois...

**Haley (gênée) :** Ouais, bon!! J'vais y aller. On se voit Lundi à Duke...

**Chris :** Eh, mais on a pas fini...

**Haley :** Ben fait la musique et ensuite on pourra avancer plus vite, parce que en se moment, je te sers pas à grand-chose.

**Chris :** Eh ok, bon ben à lundi...

Puis Haley partit. Elle s'était tellement sentie mal à l'aise face à la question de Chris qu'elle était encore toute rouge. Elle avait tout de même apprécié sa première après-midi de « travail » avec Chris... Ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il était très gentil et qu'elle pourrait peut-être vivre une grande AMITIÉ...

Haley était sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'elle passa prêt d'un terrain de basket. Il y avait un jeune homme qui y jouait. Il était extrêmement doué. D'où Haley était, elle ne pouvait pas le voir entièrement. Puisqu'elle devait retourner chez elle, Haley devait passer par le terrain. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix de déranger l'athlète si musclé et sexy. Plus elle se rapprochait, elle reconnaissait le corps. Haley était assez surprise de voir celui-ci s'entraîner sur un vieux terrain de basket-ball tandis que cet homme avait l'opportunité de s'entraîner dans le gymnase de Duke. Elle avança lentement vers lui. L'homme ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Il était très concentré et pratiquait un jeu assez difficile. Il n'avait donc pas la tête à regarder les passants. Haley était à présent derrière lui, à quelques mètres seulement. L'homme s'élança vers le panier et rata le panier. Le ballon rebondit sur l'anneau de métal et atterrit dans les mains de Haley. L'homme fut surpris de voir Haley là, devant lui à tenir son ballon.

**Haley (amusée) :** Une chance que je sais que tu peux être meilleur, sinon je serais jamais sorti avec toi.

**?? :** Très drôle... Que fais-tu ici, mademoiselle James?

**Haley :** À vrai dire cher Nathan, je reviens de chez Chris. Nous avons travaillé sur une chanson.

**Nathan (un peu « jaloux ») :** Ha... tu le vois souvent Chris...

**Haley :** En fait, on compose des chansons ensemble.

**Nathan :** Ha... c'est génial tu dois aimer ça. Donc, à ce que je vois, tu écris toujours d'aussi belles paroles.

**Haley (ironiquement) :** Ouais... on peut certainement dire ça...

**Nathan :** Tellement pas vantarde la fille...

**Haley (en donnant une tape sur l'épaule à Nathan) :** Aille...Donc, toujours aussi passionné de Basket à ce que je vois...

**Nathan :** Eh bien oui. Je fais parti de l'équipe de Duke.

**Haley :** Hein... Wow bravo!!

**Nathan :** Merci. Ça te dis de faire un 1 contre 1? Comme ...

**Haley :** ...avant...

**Nathan :** Ouais...

**Haley :** D'accord, mais tu me laisses des chances parce que la dernière fois que j'ai joué, ça doit faire... trois ans.

**Nathan :** T'as pas rejoué depuis...

**Haley :** Non... Alors on la commence cette partie...

**Nathan :** Avec plaisir...

**Haley (amusée) :** Tu vas voir, je vais te planter.

**Nathan :** Tu crois ça?

**Haley :** J'y crois pas, j'en suis certaine...

**Nathan (heureux) :** Ha et bien... on va voir ça...

Ils commencèrent à jouer. Nathan laissait BEAUCOUP de chances à Haley. Autant Haley que Nathan, étaient content de partager ce moment avec l'autre. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas amusés sans penser à tous les malaises qu'il y avait entre eux. C'était comme si ils étaient revenus trois ans dans le temps. Ils ne pensaient et faisaient qu'une chose : S'AMUSER... Avec tous les efforts que Nathan avait faits pour que Haley gagne, celle-ci menait par un point. Au fond elle, Haley s'avait très bien que Nathan la laissait gagner, mais dans le fond, ça n'avait pas changé depuis le temps. Haley s'apprêtait à lancer le ballon vers le panier. Elle pris son élan lorsque Nathan mis sa main au-dessus du ballon...

**Haley (souriante) :** Aille, tu triches tu es trop grand...

**Nathan (jouant le jeu) :** Quoi?... moi tricher, voyons... J'vais te montrer c'est quoi tricher.

Nathan prit Haley dans ses bras et la transporta vers l'autre bout de terrain.

**Haley (amusée) :** Non Nathan... dépose moi...c'est pas drôle...

**Nathan :** Si tu crois que je vais te déposer...

**Haley :** BON, bien dans ce cas...

Ils étaient à présent sur le gazon. Haley commença à se débattre en rigolant. Elle bougeait dans tous les sens. Elle prit un élan vers l'arrière. Nathan n'arrivait plus à garder l'équilibre et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol. Nathan était sur Haley. Le temps d'un instant, ils eurent l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Haley pouvait sentir la dominance du corps de Nathan sur elle. Elle adorait aussi sentir le souffle de Nathan dans son cou. Tout à coup, ils reprirent la notion du temps.

**Nathan (se levant) :** Désolé...

**Haley :** Non c'est bon... c'était drôle!!

**Nathan :** Ha ça, tu peux le dire...

**Haley :** Je crois que je vais y aller. Je devrais déjà être rentré.

**Nathan :** Ha ouais, moi aussi.

**Haley :** Bon et bien j'ai gagné.

**Nathan :** Ha et bien ouais... mais je prendrai ma vengeance.

**Haley (s'éloignant et en criant) :** Essaie toujours...

Sur ce, Nathan était très heureux d'avoir pu s'amuser autant avec Haley. Tous les moments passés auparavant comme celui-ci étaient des moments si merveilleux... et il était loin de les oublier. Autant Nathan que Haley attendait avec impatience qu'un autre moment comme celui-ci se présente. Tout ça concluait bien un samedi...

Depuis l'affrontement amical entre Nathan et Haley au terrain de basket, il s'était passé trois semaines. Haley voyait presque tous les jours Chris. Ils pratiquaient sans arrêt la chanson écrite par Haley. Chris avait composé une mélodie extrêmement belle. Brooke passait souvent voir Chris et Haley pratiqués. Elle aimait tellement la chanson qu'elle pourrait l'entendre des millions de fois. Brooke filait toujours le parfait amour avec Lucas. Elle était très heureuse auprès de lui. Quant à Lucas, lui aussi adorait passer du temps avec Brooke, mais par contre, il s'inquiétait énormément pour Nathan. Ce dernier avait un comportement étrange depuis qu'il savait que Haley passait beaucoup de temps avec Chris. Lucas voyait bien que Nathan souffrait, mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est qu'il sortait toujours avec Peyton. Lucas espérait que se problème se règle rapidement...

Il était 8 heures du matin. Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Chris, Peyton, Lucas et tous les autres avaient des cours. Haley était à sa case quand elle entendit Brooke crier comme une folle derrière elle. Haley se retourna et aperçue Brooke tenant un journal.

**Haley :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe Brooke?... Pourquoi tu cris comme ça?...

**Brooke (excitée) :** J'ai une trop bonne nouvelle!!

**Haley (intriguée) :** Quoi? Dis moi!!

**Brooke :** Devine ce que j'ai trouvé dans le journal ce matin!!

**Haley :** Je sais pas... allez... quoi?

**Brooke :** Eh bien figure toi que la boîte de nuit du coin, le Tric, fait des auditions pour trouver des nouveaux jeunes à talent...

**Haley :** Et...

**Brooke :** Haley, toi et Chris vous formez un trop beau duo ensemble et vous devriez trop vous inscrire!! En plus, la chanson que t'as écrite est trop d'enfer!!

**Haley :** C'est hors de question. Je n'ai jamais chanté devant plus de une personne. Là c'est toi et dans le temps, c'était devant Nathan. Sans compter Chris puisqu'il joue en même temps...

**Brooke :** Mais Haley, en plus si vous gagnez, la récompense est 1000. Vous pourriez produire un disque avec cet argent...

**Haley :** Non Brooke, je ne vais pas m'inscrire...

À ce moment, Chris arriva par derrière.

**Chris (s'adressant à Haley) :** De quoi? T'inscrire où?

**Haley :** Non rien...

**Brooke :** J'ai trouvé une annonce dans le journal et la boîte de nuit du coin cherche des jeunes à talent musical pour venir chanter devant un public. J'ai donc tout de suite pensé à vous!!

**Chris :** Ha trop cool !! Haley tu te rends compte... on pourrait se produire sur scène.¸

**Brooke :** Et en plus, les gagnants reçoivent 1000.

**Chris :** Trop géant... Il faut qu'on participe Haley, puis en plus, on a la toune parfaite...

**Haley :** Chris, j'suis vraiment pas sur. J'ai jamais chanté devant un public.

**Chris :** Lets go Haley!! C'est une grande opportunité!!

**Haley :** Ha j'en sais rien... Tu crois vraiment qu'on est assez bien préparé?

**Brooke :** Moi en tout cas, j'en suis certaine. Je l'adore trop votre composition.

**Chris :** Brooke a raison... Elle est presque finie et on pratique à chaque jour depuis trois semaines.

**Haley :** Ha... (moment de réflexion) ...Bon d'accord, mais j'accepte parce que c'est vous.

**C****h****r****i****s****e****t****B****r****o****o****k****e****:** Génial!!

**Haley (pour elle-même) :** Oh mon dieu!! Dans quoi je me suis embarquée?

Et ils partirent tous en cours. Le concours avait lieu le samedi suivant. Ils étaient Lundi, donc Chris et Haley avait exactement cinq jours pour travailler et finaliser la pièce. Malgré le haut niveau de stresse de Haley, elle sentait tout de même au fond d'elle, une certaine envie de se produire sur scène…

Les jours passèrent un après l'autre. Haley stressait de plus en plus. Surtout depuis que Brooke avait installé des affiches partout dans l'école afin d'annoncer le concours. Brooke l'avait dit plus particulièrement à Lucas qui lui à son tour l'avait dit à Nathan. Ce dernier n'était pas très enjoué à l'idée que Haley se produise sur scène AVEC Chris. Dans les couloirs de Duke, tout le monde ne cessait pas de parler de la soirée qui allait avoir lieu. Le fameux jour arriva enfin. Il était 20 heures 30 minutes et Haley était déjà arrivée au Tric. Elle était dans une loge avec Brooke et Chris. Haley n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas.

**Brooke :** Haley, t'en fait pas!! Tout va bien se passer. Vous avez pratiqué durant un mois.

**Haley :** Ouais t'as raison. Je dois me calmer.

À ce moment, le régisseur de la scène entra.

**Régisseur :** Haley et Chris, ça va commencer dans 30 minutes. Donc soyez prêt.

**H****a****l****e****y****e****t****C****h****r****i****s****:** D'accord.

**Régisseur :** Nous allons venir vous chercher quand ça sera votre tour. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers donc ça devrait vous laisser plus de temps. Vous aurez toute la durée de la chanson pour faire trancher en votre faveur le jury. Bonne Chance!!

**H****a****l****e****y****e****t****C****h****r****i****s****:** Merci!

Puis le régisseur quitta la loge. Haley, Chris et Brooke pouvaient entendre tous les gens de la salle crier.

**Haley :** Oh mon dieu... T'entends ça Brooke?

**Brooke :** Oui Oui!! Vous allez faire fureur!!

**Chris (pas modeste du tout) :** Ça c'est certain.

**Haley :** Au fait Brooke, c'est qui que je connais qui viens ce soir?

**Brooke :** Bien Lucas est là, il y aura aussi peut-être Nathan, sûrement accompagné de Peyton...

À ces mots, Haley sentit de la jalousie ou du moins de la tristesse dans son cœur. Elle aurait aimé que Nathan vienne que pour elle. Le temps passa. L'ambiance dans la loge était très tendue. Tout à coup, Brooke, Haley et Chris commencèrent à entendre d'autres concurrents. Soudainement, ils entendirent la porte de la loge s'ouvrir.

**Régisseur :** C'est à votre tour. Suivez-moi!

Chris et Haley suivirent le régisseur derrière les coulisses. Tant qu'à Brooke, elle alla rejoindre Lucas dans la salle. Cette dernière était totalement remplie. Pendant ce temps, Haley et Chris attendaient que la chanteuse qui les précédait termine ça chanson. Le régisseur leur demanda de rester là avant que l'animateur de la soirée fasse les présentations et ensuite, ils pourraient monter sur scène. La jeune chanteuse termina et l'animateur monta sur scène...

**Animateur :** Très belle prestation... J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Maintenant, passons à un duo. Chris Avery et Haley James... Une bonne main d'applaudissement...

La foule criait. Jamais Haley avait entendu une foule crier aussi fort. Chris et celle-ci montèrent sur scène. La foule continua à applaudir. Haley s'assit sur un banc à côté d'un deuxième pour Chris. Le micro était devant elle. Le temps que Haley s'installe, Chris était déjà prêt. La foule cessa d'applaudir et ils commencèrent à jouer.

Haley pouvait voir tous les visages devant elle. Tout le monde semblait apprécier leur chanson. Elle était aux anges jusqu'à temps qu'elle voit Nathan entourer de ses bras si musclé le corps de Peyton. Malgré tout, elle continua à chanter. La foule était explosive, mais tout de même attendrit par les paroles de la chanson. Puisque la mélodie parlait d'un amour grandissant, la salle avait une ambiance assez chaleureuse. Une fois terminé, le public applaudit comme jamais. Tous les gens présent étaient touchés par la chanson. Ils crièrent aussi des mots encourageant comme « Bravo », « Génial », etc. Jusqu'à temps que quelqu'un de très comique parte « Embrassez-vous!! ». Ça n'a pas pris énormément de temps que la foule entière criait « Embrassez-vous!! ». Tout le monde sauf bien sur Nathan. Chris lui en mourrait d'envie.

**Chris (à Haley) :** T'entends?

**Haley (gênée) :** Ouais...

**Chris (avec un sourire charmeur) :** Ça coûte rien de le faire pour eux...

**Haley (TRÈS hésitante) :** J'en sais rien.

**Chris :** Lets go!! Ça va juste être drôle...

**Haley :** Bon d'accord.

Sous les cris de la foule, Haley et Chris se rapprochèrent. Leurs visages étaient très près. Puis ils finirent par s'embrasser. C'était un baiser assez timide. Haley était mal à l'aise. Nathan, lui, détournait le regard. Il avait juste le goût de fuir. Haley rompu assez rapidement le baiser que Chris n'eut pas le temps d'embrasser Haley avec la langue. C'était déjà ça... La salle rayonnait. Tout le monde était heureux sauf Nathan. Il ne se pardonnait pas d'être un jour parti avec ses parents au lieu d'être rester au côté de Haley... Il s'en voulait plus que tout…

Ça faisait déjà une semaine que le concours s'était terminé. Sans aucune surprise, Chris et Haley l'avaient remporté haut la main. Par contre, depuis ce baiser, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Haley évitait assez Chris. Elle craignait qu'il lui reparle de cet événement malencontreux. Haley essayait de passer du temps avec Nathan, mais celui-ci trouvait toujours une excuse pour fuir. Il était trop mal quand il la voyait. Ça lui rappelait sans cesse le baiser et dire que c'était pire quand il voyait Chris... Haley voyait bien que Nathan lévitait, mais elle n'osait pas le questionner.

C'était samedi. Haley avait appelé Brooke pour aller faire les magasins, mais elle avait quelque chose de prévu avec Lucas. Haley décida donc d'y aller seul. Elle se promenait tranquillement quand qu'elle fut abordée par une voix familière.

**?? :** Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là, toute seule...

**Haley :** Ha Chris, eh oui...Brooke avait quelque chose à faire alors j'ai décidé de venir seule.

**Chris :** ha d'accord... C'est tu moi ou tu m'évite depuis qu'on a joué samedi passé...

**Haley (gênée) :** Eh... non pas vraiment... c'est juste que je suis débordée en ce moment.

**Chris (stressé) :** D'accord. Eh, il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose...

**Haley :** Vas-y!!

**Chris (rougissant) :** Bon voilà... depuis l'autre soir, depuis que nous nous sommes enfin tu vois...

**Haley :** ... embrassés

**Chris :** Ouais... c'est ça... et bien j'ai ressenti quelque chose... comment dire?

**Haley :** Eh Chris...

**Chris :** Non laisse moi finir... j'ai eu des frissons et je suis sur d'une chose... tu me plais beaucoup... Voilà c'est dit!!

**Haley (gênée) :** Eh Chris... je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas prête à m'investir dans une relation. J'ai beaucoup souffert dans le passé (pensant et encore maintenant).

**Chris (mal à l'aise et déçu) :** Non... je comprends...

**Haley (mal à l'aise) :** J'suis vraiment désolée Chris...

**Chris :** Non c'est bon, je t'assure... on peut toujours travailler ensemble quand même?

**Haley :** Bien sur!! Aucun problème...

**Chris :** Super... bon, je vais y aller... bye...

**Haley :** Oui, bye...

Et Chris partit gêné et mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'une fille refusait de sortir avec lui. Il était fâché et se jura de trouver l'obstacle qui les empêchait de sortir ensemble. Mais il se promit aussi que pour le moment, il laisserait du temps à Haley pour réfléchir à sa proposition…

Dans la soirée, Haley était rentrée du centre commercial. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise face à ce que Chris lui avait révélé. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais depuis peu, Haley s'était rendu compte que son cœur appartenait toujours à quelqu'un en particulier. Elle était dans son salon quand qu'elle entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte. Elle se leva et alla répondre...

**Haley (surprise) :** Ha c'est vous...

**?? :** Et bien oui! Nous nous sommes dit que tu voudrais peut-être venir avec nous à la fête que organise Nathan ce soir chez lui?

**Haley :** Et, oui avec plaisir, mais vous n'étiez pas supposés faire quelque chose ensemble hein?

**?? :** En fait, nous nous sommes dit que ça serait plus amusant de te voir toi et Nathan vous courir après, mais ne jamais être capable de vous rattraper.

**Haley :** Hein? De quoi tu parles Lucas...

**Lucas :** Je dis que ça va être plus marrant d'aller à la fête et de te voir avoir peur de dire tes sentiments pour Nathan et lui pareil.

**Haley :** Mais de quoi tu parles!! Je n'ai AUCUN sentiment pour Nathan. C'est du passé...

**Brooke :** Tu sais très bien que le premier amour ne s'oublie jamais...

**Lucas (s'adressant à Brooke) :** Et, mais c'est qui ton premier amour à toi mon cœur?

**Brooke :** Voyons, c'est toi mon ange...

**Lucas (en l'embrassant amoureusement) :** Ha, une chance...

**Haley :** Hum hum...

**Brooke :** Désolée, bon tu viens ce soir?

**Haley :** Ouais d'accord, et de toute façon, même si Nathan ne m'est pas indifférent, il sort avec Peyton, donc je vais me concentrer sur autre chose...

**Brooke :** Je le savais que tu l'aimes encore...

**Haley :** J'ai dit qu'il ne m'était pas indifférent. Pas que je l'aimais...

**L****u****c****a****s****e****t****B****r****o****o****k****e****(****s****o****u****r****i****a****n****t****)****:** Ouais, Essaye toujours Haley...

**Haley (énervé) :** Ha je vous dit...

**Brooke :** Pas la peine de t'énervé... vas t'habiller... on t'attend en bas...

**Haley :** Quoi ? Tout de suite...

**Brooke :** Ben oui, la fête commence à 20h et il est déjà 19h30.

**Haley :** Ha merde...

Haley monta se préparer. Elle s'arrangea le mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle voulait avoir toutes les chances de son côté pour Nathan. Elle était pressée de se rendre à la fête…

Haley, Brooke et Lucas étaient enfin arrivés à la fête chez Nathan. Il était 20h10 et il y avait déjà énormément de monde. Haley reconnue quelques visages familiers. Soit que c'était des élèves dans sa classe, ou de la fac. Sur la piste de danse, un slow commença. Haley décida donc de s'éloigner un peu. Lucas et Brooke dansaient ensemble. Avec le plus grand malheur, Haley vit Nathan danser avec Peyton. Le slow venait tout juste de commencer quand une main se posa sur son épaule...

**?? :** Voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de cette danse?

**Haley :** Ha Chris, eh pourquoi pas...

Haley et Chris s'avancèrent sur la piste. Chris et elle dansaient entre Nathan, Peyton et Lucas, Brooke. Haley était un peu mal à l'aise. Elle sentait le regard de Nathan se poser sur elle. Chris la pris fort dans ses bras et mis ses mains dans le dos de Haley. Nathan ne cessait pas de regarder les mains de Chris. Il ne voulait certainement pas qu'elles baissent plus qu'elles étaient à ce moment même. Le slow continuait. Chris et Haley avaient pris un peu plus de distance de Nathan et Peyton. Malgré tout, Nathan regardait toujours de loin Chris. Vers la fin du slow, la musique devenait de plus en plus stimulante et Chris prit la chance de descendre ses mains plus bas. Il fit glisser ses mains lentement sur les courbes de Haley. Nathan, fou de jalousie, n'en pouvait plus et demanda à Peyton de le suivre. Ils partirent dans une autre pièce de la maison. Haley sentit les mains de Chris approcher trop bas...

**Haley (en remontant les mains de Chris) :** Chris, j'suis désolé...

**Chris (TRÈS mal à l'aise) :** Non, je... c'est moi qui n'aurait pas dû.

Le slow fini enfin...

**Haley :** Eh il faut que j'aille faire quelque chose... tu veux bien m'attendre là s'il vous plaît?

**Chris :** Sans problème...

**Haley :** Génial... je reviens dans pas long...

**Chris :** D'accord...

Puis Haley partit à la recherche de quelqu'un... Elle le cherchait partout et ne le trouva pas... Tout d'un coup, elle se prit l'envie d'aller aux toilettes. Elle se dirigea vers celle de l'étage, mais il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Haley ne voulu pas attendre. Elle décida donc d'aller dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'ami où elle avait dormi la nuit de l'agression... Elle ouvra la porte de la chambre et surpris un couple en pleine action sur le lit. Le couple s'interrompit. Par chance, ils étaient seulement rendus à l'étape du déshabillement. Dès que Haley les surpris, elle ferma les yeux. Malgré son réflexe, elle ne pu s'empêcher de voir qui était ce couple. Haley avait toujours ses yeux fermés. Elle sentait son cœur battre comme jamais. Elle se retourna et dit :

**Haley (sous le choc) :** Je... j'suis désolé... je... Je ne savais pas.

Et elle partit en courant les yeux pleins d'eau.

De l'autre côté, le couple en question était assez mal à l'aise, en particulier l'homme.

**?? :** Oups... bon aller, viens mon chéri reprenons où nous en étions. Elle est partit.

Le jeune homme ne cessait de regarder la porte par laquelle Haley était partit en courant. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de celle-ci. La femme s'en rendit compte.

**?? :** Hé oh! Ça va?

**?? (en se levant du lit et en remettant son t-shirt) :** Euh oui, je reviens. Ça ne sera pas bien long.

**?? (frustrée) :** Mais Nathan, pourquoi tu fuit toujours quand qu'on arrive à cette étape dans notre relation?

**Nathan :** J'ai vécu un passé assez difficile en amour. J'ai besoin de temps.

**Peyton :** Mais...

**Nathan (partant en courant de la chambre) :** Je reviens...

Sur ces derniers mots, Nathan partit à la recherche de Haley. Il la cherchait partout mais ne la trouva pas. Au plus profond de lui-même, il se posait beaucoup de questions, mais la plus importante était si ce n'était pas le destin qui avait fait en sorte d'interrompre le moment d'intimité entre Peyton et lui. Il avait honte de lui de ne pas être assez fort pour dire à Haley se qu'il ressentait. Il avait aussi honte de sa faiblesse envers Peyton. Il devait lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Mais ce en quoi il était le moins fier, c'était d'avoir fait souffrir Haley et par le fait même de s'être fait du mal à lui-même. Jamais il s'était sentit aussi vulnérable face à une fille. Même trois ans auparavant, il n'avait pas eu de sentiments aussi puissants qu'il les avait maintenant... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait en lui... le pire dans tout ça était qu'il adorait se sentir vulnérable face à Haley...

Nathan regardait dans les corridors et décida finalement de descendre vers la piste de danse. À cet instant, il vit Haley dans les bras de Chris en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche sur la piste. Ils étaient là à s'élancer. Nathan n'avait jamais ressentait un vide aussi profond dans son cœur. C'était comme si tout n'avait plus d'importance. Il sentait le froid pénétrer en lui. Son cœur était brisé et il savait très bien que c'était entièrement de sa faute...

Du côté de Chris et Haley

**Chris :** Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Je croyais que tu...

**Haley :** Je crois avoir des sentiments pour toi.

**Chris :** C'est vrai?

**Haley :** Oui

**Chris :** Ha! Haley... j'suis si heureux...

Et il l'embrassa amoureusement sous le regard anéanti de Nathan…


	7. Chapitre 6

Chris et Haley sortaient à présent officiellement ensemble. Chris n'avait jamais été aussi content. Tant qu'à Haley, elle était satisfaite. Voir Nathan passer à l'action avec une autre qu'elle l'avait énormément touché. Haley ne voulait pas le montrer, mais elle avait le cœur brisé. Elle avait cru bon que Chris pourrait peut-être la réconforter...

Chris et Haley dansaient toujours sur la piste.

**Chris :** Je reviens, je dois aller aux toilettes. Tu m'attends d'accord?

**Haley :** Ouais bien sur. J'vais me chercher quelque chose à boire.

**Chris :** D'accord.

Sur ce, Chris partit aux toilettes tandis que Haley se dirigea vers le bar. Elle s'assit sur un banc et attendit Chris tout en buvant son coca cola. Au bout de cinq minutes, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**?? :** Il faut que je te parle.

**Haley (sec) :** Tu n'es pas avec Peyton?

**Nathan :** Non et pourquoi tu me parles comme ça? Je t'ai rien fait...

**Haley (réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir) :** T'as raison... désolé.

**Nathan :** Tu veux bien me suivre dehors?

**Haley :** Pourquoi faire?

**Nathan :** Je dois te dire quelque chose de très important.

**Haley :** Bon d'accord, mais pas longtemps, j'attends Chris.

À ces mots, Nathan sentit la jalousie monter en lui mais il ne fit mine de rien. Il emmena Haley à l'extérieur sur le petit pont en bois à l'arrière de chez lui.

**Haley (s'assoyant sur la rampe) :** Alors vas-y... que voulais-tu me dire?

**Nathan (nerveux) :** ...

**Haley (perdue) :** Nathan... aller dit moi...

**Nathan (prenant son courage à deux mains) :** Je... je t'aime Haley

**Haley (TRÈS surprise) :** Quoi?

**Nathan :** Je t'aime...et depuis toujours. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

**Haley (les larmes aux yeux) :** Comment tu peux dire ça? Surtout après ce que j'ai vu tantôt... Ce n'est pas drôle...

**Nathan :** Je t'assure que c'est pas une blague. J'ai été stupide tout à l'heure. Je ne l'aime pas. C'est toi que j'aime.

**Haley (pleurant) :** J'suis désolé, mais c'est trop tard.

**Nathan (les larmes aux yeux) :** Pourquoi trop tard?

**Haley (le regardant au plus profond de ses yeux) :** Je suis avec Chris et... je suis heureuse.

**Nathan :** C'est faux.

**Haley (en pleurant et énervée) :** Je te demande pardon?

**Nathan :** Je t'ai vu tantôt. Quand t'es partit de la chambre en courant, tu pleurais.

**Haley :** C'est faux.

**Nathan :** Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai.

**Haley :** J'ai juste été surprise!!

**Nathan :** Ouais... et le baiser alors...

**Haley :** Quel baiser?

**Nathan :** La nuit où t'as dormis avec moi après l'agression...

**Haley :** Ha... j'te l'ai déjà dis. Je n'avais pas tous mes esprits...

**Nathan :** Ne me dis pas que t'as rien ressenti...

**Haley :** ...

**Nathan (très triste) :** Haley, je t'en supplies... Pardonne moi. Je n'ai jamais souhaité te faire souffrir. Chaque jour, chaque nuit depuis que mes parents m'ont forcé à quitter les États-unis, je ne cesse de penser à toi Haley. J'espère pouvoir un jour te resserrer dans mes bras. Te caresser, pouvoir sentir la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien. Pouvoir te protéger et t'embrasser... Je n'ai jamais été aussi fou d'une fille et ces trois ans séparés de la femme que j'aime, n'ont fait que renforcir les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours et pour l'éternité, _always and forever_... S'il te plaît Haley...

**Haley (pleurant et émue) :** ... Je ... Nathan...je ... (en partant) suis désolée. C'est trop tard. J'ai compris en te voyant avec Peyton que notre histoire était belle et bien terminée.

**Nathan (pleurant) :** Non Haley, je t'en supplies, fais pas ça. Tu ne le souhaites pas réellement.

**Haley (pleurant) :** Et je peux pas faire ça à Chris...

**Nathan (pleurant comme jamais auparavant) :** Haley, on a vécu trop de choses ensemble...

**Haley :** Arrête Nathan, je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'on a vécu mais notre histoire a pris fin quand tu es partit et je ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute, mais on peut pas changer le passé...

**Nathan :** Haley, on peut peut-être pas changer le passé mais on peut tout de même embellir le présent, non?

**Haley (partant) :** J'peux pas... J'suis désolée... c'est trop dur...

**Nathan :** Haley attend non, si tu t'en vas, alors laisse moi te poser une seule et dernière question...

**Haley :** Quoi? ...

**Nathan :** Est-ce que je peux espérer un jour pouvoir te ré embrasser et te resserrer dans mes bras comme avant?

**Haley :** Seul dieu sait...

Haley partit en larmes. Elle avait été touchée par ce que Nathan avait dit, mais elle avait trop peur de souffrir à nouveau. Ce qu'elle avait vu plutôt dans la soirée, l'avait trop déçu. En plus, elle ne voulait pour rien au monde faire souffrir Chris comme elle avait souffert.

Nathan, tant qu'à lui, était ANÉANTI. Jamais il avait fait une révélation d'amour comme celle-ci et jamais il avait vu le monde s'effondrer autour de lui après la réponse de Haley : « C'est trop tard ». Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Il lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire; reconquérir Haley. Mais avant toute chose, il devait aller régler un autre problème... Il se promit qu'il irait jusqu'à mourir pour pouvoir un jour la ré embrasser…

Nathan ré entra chez lui. Il ne voyait désormais plus Haley. Elle devait être parti. Nathan monta les marches et se rendit dans la chambre d'ami. Peyton était toujours assise sur le lit, les jambes croisées, les yeux remplis de colère. Quand cette dernière vu Nathan entrer dans la pièce, elle commença à crier.

**Peyton :** Non mais je peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème?

**Nathan :** Peyt...

**Peyton :** Non, il n'y a pas de Peyton. T'as du culot Nathan Scott.

**Nathan :** Relaxe, je t'ai rien fait.

**Peyton :** QUOI? Mais pour qui tu te prends?

**Nathan :** Ben Nathan Scott.

**Peyton :** C'était pas une question.

**Nathan :** Ça en avait pourtant tout l'air.

**Peyton :** Ferme la! J'en ai ras le bol, j'suis plus capable de ton attitude envers moi.

**Nathan :** Bon ben dans ce cas, ce que tu me dis va faire que me facilité les choses.

**Peyton :** De quoi tu parles?

**Nathan :** Peyton, toi et moi ça n'a jamais marché. En tout cas, moi je ne t'ai jamais aimé. J'en peux plus de sortir avec toi.

**Peyton :** Quoi? Tu ne m'as jamais aimé? Espèce de gros cn! Tu ne me mérites pas...

**Nathan :** Ça c'est sur! Je pense même qu'une carotte ne te mérite pas.

**Peyton :** J'en reviens juste pas. T'as pas le droit de me quitter. C'est toujours moi qui quitte mes copains d'habitude.

**Nathan :** Ben là ça change! Je te quitte Peyton Sawyer.

Il eu un blanc.

**Peyton (réalisant qu'elle venait vraiment de perdre Nathan) :** Non... non... c'était une joke. Tu me mérites...

**Nathan :** Le problème c'est pas que je te mérite, mais que toi tu ne me mérites pas. Bon, j'en ai par-dessus la tête de tes niaiseries. Bye...

**Peyton :** Alors c'est comme ça que notre histoire finie?

**Nathan :** Exactement!

**Peyton :** D'accord, bon ben dans ce cas, j'ai droit à une dernière réponse...

**Nathan :** J'ai rien à perdre...

**Peyton :** Tu me quittes parce que t'aime Haley hein?

**Nathan :** Je te quitte parce que je t'ai jamais aimé.

**Peyton :** C'est certain voyons dont!! Tu m'as jamais aimé parce que t'as toujours aimé Haley qui n'était pas qu'une simple connaissance hein?

**Nathan :** Tu me surprends Peyton. T'as tout compris! T'aurais dû te servir de ton intelligence bien avant...

**Peyton :** Ha toi j'te...

Nathan quitta la chambre et claqua la porte avant même que Peyton ait fini sa phrase. En ayant cette conversation avec Peyton, il venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'elle était vraiment stupide. Jamais il avait cru que quitter une fille pouvait faire un aussi grand bien! Il était maintenant libre et pouvait à présent se concentrer sur une chose seulement ; Haley…

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la rupture entre Nathan et Peyton. Depuis ce temps, Peyton avait raconté à tout le monde que c'était elle qui en avait ras le bol de Nathan et que c'était elle qui avait préféré le laisser. Nathan n'en avait rien à faire, pourvu qu'elle ne l'embête pas. Il avait aussi tenté de parler à Haley à mainte reprise, mais celle-ci l'évitait. Il s'en rendait bien compte. Elle passait tout son temps avec Chris. Haley et Chris étaient inséparables. Lorsque Nathan voyait Haley et Chris ensemble main dans la main, en train de s'embrasser, se souriant, il en devenait malade. Nathan n'avait jamais été aussi jaloux. Tant qu'à Brooke et Lucas, eux, voyaient bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal entre Nathan et Haley. Ils étaient résolus à bien découvrir la source de cette tension si visible en leur présence...

Pour découvrir le problème entre Nathan et Haley, Brooke eu la merveilleuse idée d'invité Lucas, Chris, Haley et Nathan à une soirée DVD chez elle. Comme ça, elle pourrait observer les regards que porte Nathan à Haley et vice versa. Brooke venait de faire part de son plan à Lucas. Elle se trouvait désormais dans un corridor de Duke. Elle cherchait Haley pour l'inviter à sa soirée. Puisqu'on était vendredi, Brooke voulait faire ça ce soir. Cette dernière aperçu enfin Haley assise seule à un banc à l'extérieur de la fac.

**Brooke :** Eh ma chère Haley!!

**Haley :** Ha salut.

**Brooke :** Tu fais quelque chose ce soir?

**Haley :** Pas spécialement, pourquoi?

**Brooke :** Bien, puisqu'on est vendredi, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être faire une soirée DVD chez moi ce soir.

**Haley :** Ouais d'Accord... Qui va être là ce soir?

**Brooke :** Bien, Lucas et Chris si tu veux?

**Haley :** Ouais d'accord, j'vais lui en parler. Et Nathan ne vient pas?

**Brooke :** Je sais pas...

**Haley :** Oh eh ok...

**Brooke :** Bon, arrive chez moi avec Chris vers 19h30 ok?

**Haley :** Ouais d'accord... Je sens que ça va être vraiment tripant...

**Brooke :** J'en doute pas. Surtout avec un film d'horreur!

**Haley :** Ha non... pas un film d'horreur, je sursaute toujours.

**Brooke :** Je sais, c'est ce qui est drôle!

**Haley (lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule) :** Aille

**Brooke :** Bon, je dois aller retrouver Lucas... On se voit ce soir.

**Haley :** Pas de problème...

Puis Brooke partit chercher Lucas. Elle s'était trouvée trop intelligente. Si ce soir, la bande regardait un film d'horreur, Haley, qui est très peureuse, s'agripperait probablement aux bras de Chris ou NATHAN!! Du moins, si Haley aime Nathan ou quoi que se soit, elle aura sûrement une réaction que Brooke pourra évaluer...et comme ça, Brooke pourra savoir s'il se passe quelque chose entre Nathan et Haley…

Toujours dans l'après-midi, les cours étaient terminés, Brooke et Lucas étaient assis à une table à l'extérieur de la fac. Ils parlaient du fameux plan de Brooke.

**Brooke :** Alors, tu crois que ça va marcher?

**Lucas :** Je l'espère. En plus, c'est pas que j'aime pas Chris, mais ça paraît énormément que Haley n'aime pas Chris ou du moins, elle ne l'aime pas autant que Nathan.

**Brooke :** Ça c'est certain. As-tu parlé à Nathan pour ce soir?

**Lucas :** Ouais, et il va venir, mais je lui ai pas dit que Haley allait venir. Ça dérange?

**Brooke :** Non au contraire, c'est parfait qu'elle ne soit pas au courant.

À ce moment, Haley qui avait aperçut Brooke et Lucas à une table c'était approchée d'eux et avait entendu une partie de la conversation.

**Haley (intriguée) :** Qui n'est pas au courant de quoi?

**Brooke (TRÈS surprise) :** Ha, Haley euh... Ben en faite... euh...

**Lucas (essayant de sauver Brooke) :** On parlait de Peyton. C'est parfait qu'elle ne soit pas au courant qu'on fasse une soirée ce soir.

**Haley :** Ha d'accord. Pourquoi c'est parfait?

**Brooke :** Ben Nathan a rompu avec Peyton il y a une semaine. Donc, c'est...

**Haley (l'interrompant et surprise) :** QUOI? Nathan a rompu avec Peyton?

**Lucas :** Ouais t'étais pas au courant? Toute la fac le sait!

**Haley :** Ben non, moi je ne le savais pas. Faut dire que j'ai parlé à personne ou presque cette semaine. En faite, j'ai parlé qu'à toi, Brooke et à Chris.

**Brooke :** J'en reviens pas! T'étais pas au courant...

**Haley (curieuse) :** Savez-vous pourquoi il a largué Peyton?

**Brooke (faisant sa détective) :** Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse?

**Haley :** Non, c'est juste que c'est mon ami.

**Brooke :** Ton ami? Tu lui parles plus depuis une semaine!

**Haley (ne sachant pas quoi répondre) :** Je... j'ai juste pas eu le temps.

**B****r****o****o****k****e****e****t****L****u****c****a****s****:** Ouais... on va dire...

**Brooke :** Bref, pour en revenir à pourquoi Nathan a laissé Peyton, il m'a dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

**Haley (attendant la suite) :** Et...

**Brooke (contente que Haley veuille savoir la suite) :** C'est tout...

**Haley (triste et déçue) :** il n'y a pas d'autres raisons?

**Brooke :** Non!

À cet instant, Nathan vint s'asseoir à leur table. Tout le monde était surpris qu'il vienne puisque Haley était là. Par contre Brooke et Lucas étaient trop contents.

**Haley (voyant Nathan) :** Euh... toi!... c'est quoi tu... tu fais ici?

**Nathan :** Ben à vrai dire, je suis inscris à cette fac!

**Haley (rougissante et en se levant) :** Ha Ha Ha très drôle! Bon je vais vous laisser.

**Brooke :** Non reste. Je t'oblige!

**Haley :** Pourquoi?

**Brooke (en cherchant une excuse) :** Ben... euh (en sortant son livre de Maths) J'ai besoin de ton aide pour résoudre un des problèmes que j'ai à faire en devoir.

**Haley :** Ça peut pas attendre?

**Brooke :** Non désolé!

**Haley :** Bon d'accord.

Haley se ré assit à côté de Brooke et donc par le fait même en face de Nathan. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur le problème que Brooke lui montrait, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de sentir le regard de Nathan sur elle. Brooke et Lucas étaient amusés par la situation. Nathan lui rougissait, mais il était content d'être aussi proche de Haley. Cette dernière venait de comprendre le problème de Mathématique. Elle commença donc à l'expliquer à Brooke. Celle-ci faisait à semblant de l'écouter. Elle était plus intriguée par les gestes de Nathan. Lucas s'en rendit compte et décida de faire la conversation avec Nathan pendant que Haley expliquait le devoir à Brooke.

**Lucas :** Alors Nate, quoi de neuf?

**Nathan (entamant sa « reconquête » de Haley) :** Moi, ben pas grand-chose. J'ai rompu avec une fille que j'ai jamais aimé. Il était temps que je la laisse, mais ça tu le sais déjà!

**Lucas :** Ouais, je crois que toute la fac le sait maintenant.

**Nathan (intrigué) :** Pourquoi maintenant?

**Lucas :** Ben il n'y a même pas dix minutes, Haley était pas au courant que t'avais rompu avec Peyton.

**Nathan (surpris) :** Hein!

**Lucas :** J'te le dis! Rien d'autre de nouveau que je ne sais pas?

**Nathan (inquiet de la réaction de Haley) :** Bof, c'est pas vraiment important. La fin de semaine passée, j'ai fait ma première déclaration d'amour à une fille, mais elle m'a fait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi. Alors j'essai de gérer, mais c'est assez dur.

Haley avait évidement tout entendu. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais ce cachait les yeux en laissant ses mèches retomber devant. Elle faisait comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Elle continua à regarder Brooke résoudre le problème de Maths. Lucas qui avait compris de qui Nathan parlait, essaya d'en savoir plus.

**Lucas :** C'est vraiment triste.

**Nathan (voulant faire réagir Haley) :** J'te le fais pas dire. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je croyais qu'elle m'aimait ENCORE. J'me suis trompé et en plus elle a un petit copain.

Lucas n'eu pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose que Haley se leva rapidement et partit en courant sans dire un mot. Nathan ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine, mais simplement lui montrer à qu'elle point il tient à elle. Lucas et Brooke voyaient bien la peine qu'avait Haley, mais après tout, peut-être que le fait de pleurer peut libérer ce que l'on ressent et voir plus clair par la suite…

Il était 19h15. Brooke avait appelé Haley pour savoir si ça allait bien depuis la discussion entre Lucas et Nathan. Haley avait dit que tout allait bien et qu'elle allait arriver avec Chris vers 19h30. Brooke n'était pas très convaincue de la réponse de Haley, mais le plus important c'était qu'elle vienne à sa soirée. Il lui restait seulement 15 minutes pour trouver un film assez épeurant. Elle n'avait aucune idée, donc elle prit « Décadence 3 », un classique quoi!!. Il était maintenant exactement 19h30. Brooke était assise sur son divan lorsqu'elle entendu quelqu'un sonner à la porte.

**Brooke pensant :** Voilà quelqu'un de ponctuel!!

Brooke ouvra la porte et fut tout de même surprise de voir qui était devant elle.

**Brooke :** Salut... entre, t'es à l'heure en tout cas.

**?? :** Allo! J'voulais te parler avant que les autres arrivent.

**Brooke :** Parler de quoi?

**?? :** Ben de moi et Haley.

**Brooke :** Nathan tu sais, je ne connais pas entièrement votre histoire, mais...

**Nathan (l'interrompant) :** Merci!

**Brooke :** Quoi?

**Nathan :** Merci de faire ce que tu fais. Je sais pas si Haley est sensé venir ici ce soir, mais je vois bien que t'essais de nous rapprocher.

**Brooke :** Ça te dérange pas que je mettre mon nez dans vos affaires?

**Nathan :** À vrai dire, si c'est pour me rapprocher de Haley, t'as carte blanche.

**Brooke :** Pour vrai?

**Nathan :** Certain! J'veux la retrouver. Brooke, j'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer.

**Brooke :** Je sais Nathan. Alors tu m'en voudras pas si je l'ai invité ce soir sans qu'elle sache que t'allais être là?

**Nathan :** Non pas du tout, au contraire, je vais peut-être avoir l'opportunité de lui prouver qu'elle peut toujours avoir confiance en moi.

**Brooke :** Nathan, Haley t'aime toujours ça c'est certain, mais le problème n'est pas qu'elle n'a plus confiance en toi. C'est qu'elle ne veut plus souffrir comme elle a souffert quand t'es parti. Elle a peur. Elle a besoin de savoir que tu vas rester à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive.

**Nathan :** Comment tu sais que c'est ça qu'elle veut?

**Brooke :** C'est facile! J'suis une fille et je comprends ces trucs là!

**Nathan :** Ha d'accord.

**Brooke :** Il y a juste une chose encore...

**Nathan :** Quoi? Tu me fais peur.

**Brooke :** Chris vient ce soir. Je lui ai dis qu'elle pouvait l'inviter.

**Nathan (déçu) :** Génial! À présent, j'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'elle pose les yeux sur moi au moins une fois dans la soirée.

**Brooke :** T'en fais pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé qu'on allait écouter un film d'horreur.

**Nathan :** C'est quoi le rapport?

**Brooke :** Elle va sûrement avoir une réaction spéciale, parce que depuis le temps que tu la connais, tu dois savoir qu'elle sursaute à rien quand elle regarde un film d'horreur.

**Nathan (souriant) :** Ouais c'est vrai, mais Chris est là donc elle va pas se préoccuper de moi.

**Brooke :** C'est là que tu te trompes Nathan! Haley tient énormément à toi et on sait jamais ce qu'elle pourrait faire inconsciemment.

**Nathan :** Peut-être...

À ce moment là, la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre.

**Brooke (criant) :** Oui, c'est qui?

**?? :** Haley et Chris est avec moi, tu nous ouvres?

**Brooke (stressée et amusée) :** Euh oui oui, deux secondes... (chuchotant à Nathan) Vas dans ma chambre...

Nathan se dirigea vers la chambre quand...

**Brooke :** Euh non, pas dans ma chambre, ça pourrait laisser croire des trucs...

**Nathan (un peu répugné) :** Ha!! Brooke, franchement...

**Brooke :** Bon aller va... Euh...dans la cuisine.

**Nathan (en se dirigeant vers la cuisine) :** D'accord...

Brooke se leva du divan une fois Nathan dans la cuisine. Elle alla ouvrir la porte à Haley et Chris.

**Haley :** Pas trop tôt!

**Brooke :** Dsl, j'avais les mains pleines.

**Chris :** C'est pas grave en mon chou?

Dans la cuisine

**Nathan (entendant le surnom que Chris avait donné à Haley) :** Pfff (en marmonnant et en imitant Chris) mon chou, mon chou

Dans le salon

**Haley :** Non c'est bon! Dsl Brooke. Bon en tout cas, j'ai trop soif. (en se dirigeant vers la cuisine) J'te prends un verre d'eau.

**Brooke (voyant que Haley se dirigeait vers la cuisine) :** Non... attends... euh...

Haley arriva dans la cuisine.

**Haley :** TOI?!

**Nathan :** Moi!!

**Haley :** Ha euh... Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ce soir.

**Nathan :** Brooke et Lucas m'ont invité donc j'ai pas pu faire autrement d'accepter.

**Haley :** euh ouais

**Nathan :** J'voulais m'excuser pour ce midi. J'voulais pas que tu réagisses comme ça.

**Haley :** Oublie! Bon, je retourne voir Chris.

**Nathan (jaloux) :** Ouais, Chris...

Haley retourna voir Chris. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais malgré la gène qu'elle éprouvait face à Nathan ainsi que malgré le malaise entre eux, Haley était heureuse qu'il soit là ce soir. Dans le salon, il y avait 2 divans. Un qui avait trois places et un deuxième qui en avait que deux. Chris était assit sur celui à trois places à une des extrémités tandis que Brooke était assise sur le divan à deux places. Haley alla s'asseoir à côté de Chris donc au milieu du sofa à trois places. Lucas arriva quelque temps plus tard. Il s'assit à côté de Brooke sur le sofa à deux places. Nathan lui était toujours dans la cuisine en train de préparer des chips et des boissons. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon les mains pleines de bols de chips, il ne restait plus qu'une place. Elle était à côté de Haley. Il déposa donc les bols de chips ainsi que les boissons sur la table au milieu du salon et alla s'asseoir à côté de Haley. Il ne voulait pas le laisser paraître, mais il était plus qu'heureux d'être assit à côté de Haley.

**Brooke :** Alors, comme la majorité d'entre nous adorons les films d'horreurs, j'ai décidé de mettre ce soir un classique « Décadence 3 ».

**Haley :** Ha non, déjà que je déteste les films d'horreur, il a fallu que tu choisisses un film que j'ai jamais vu donc que je ne sais pas où il y a des sauts.

**Brooke :** T'en fais pas, t'as deux beaux jeune homme à côté de toi.

**Haley (faisant semblant de rire) :** Ha ha ha!!

**Brooke :** Bon en tout cas, arrêtes de chialer et que le film commence!!

Brooke prit la télécommande et appuya sur play. Au tout début, le film n'était pas très épeurant. Haley avait sa tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Chris, mais malgré tout, elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder du coin de l'œil Nathan, en particulier sa main, puisqu'elle était juste à côté de sa taille sur le divan. Tant qu'à Brooke, elle écoutait le film tout en regardant très souvent Haley. Le film devenait de plus en plus épeurant. Haley stressait de plus en plus. Soudainement, un gros bruit résonna. Haley eu la peur de sa vie.

**Haley :** HaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa...

Inconsciemment, elle déposa rapidement sa main sur celle de Nathan qui était entre eux. Nathan fut à la fois surpris et TRÈS heureux. Haley ne s'était même pas rendu compte que sa main était sur Nathan. Elle était vraiment trop absorbée par le film. Chris s'en rendit compte. Il fusillait du regard Nathan. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais il n'aimait pas. Durant tout le film, Haley laissa sa main sur celle de Nathan sous le regard meurtrier de Chris. Lorsqu'elle avait peur elle la serrait. Nathan était très amusé par la situation. Le film se termina.

**Haley :** Ha! Je déteste les films d'horreurs!

**Nathan (en lui montrant sa main pleine de griffures) :** Ouais je vois ça!

**Haley (gênée) :** Oups, c'est moi qui t'as fait ça?

**Nathan :** Ouais.

**Haley :** J'suis vraiment désolée.

**Nathan :** C'est bon!

**Brooke (heureuse de la situation) :** Bon, puisque le film est fini et qu'il est juste 22h00, voulez-vous jouer à action, vérité?

**Haley :** euh...ben

**Chris (ayant une pensée derrière la tête) :** Moi c'est ok!

**Haley :** Bon, ben ok!

**Lucas :** Moi aussi j'suis pour!

**Nathan :** Donc lets go! Brooke à toi de commencer...

**Brooke :** D'accord, donc... Haley, action ou vérité?

Haley voulait pas se faire poser la question : Aimes-tu Nathan par peur de devoir répondre la vérité devant Chris donc elle choisit...

**Haley :** Action…

**Brooke :** Tu l'auras voulu ma petite Haley.

**Haley :** Je t'averti, si c'est embrasser quelqu'un ici excepter Chris, c'est hors de question.

**Brooke :** Non, non, je n'y ai jamais pensé. Bon peut-être un petit peu, mais j'ai trouvé une meilleure idée.

**Haley :** Tu me fais peur...

**Brooke :** T'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas pénible. Tu dois rester 20 minutes dans ma chambre...

**Haley (l'interrompant):** Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse 20 minutes toute seule?

**Brooke :** C'est pourquoi tu ne seras pas tout seule.

**Haley :** Non!

**Brooke :** Oui, Nathan et toi devez aller dans ma chambre durant 20 minutes et tout ce qui se passera ne sortira pas de cette chambre sauf si vous voulez en parler.

**Chris (jaloux et inquiet) :** Hors de question!

**Brooke :** Haley n'a pas le choix! Ha et puisque j'y pense, si vous faîte quelque chose dans mon lit, vous lavez les couvertures.

**Haley (fusillant Brooke du regard) :** C'est ça, t'imagine pas des choses.

Haley voyait bien que Chris était jaloux et semblait ne rien comprendre avec tout ce qui se passait. Pour qu'il ne fasse pas une histoire avec tout ce que Brooke tentait, elle dit :

**Haley :** Ça n'arrivera... Ja...Jamais... Et puis, j'suis... Je...j'aime Chris. (s'adressant à Chris) je sens que j'vais m'ennuyer dans cette chambre sans toi.

**Chris (lui faisant un clin d'œil) :** J'viendrai te rejoindre par après.

**Haley (pas très persuadée) :** Ouais, on verra bien.

Nathan n'en pouvait plus de cette discussion entre son EX et Chris. Il était plus que jaloux. Nathan avait le goût de se jeter sur Chris, mais s'il faisait ça, Haley lui en voudrait encore plus alors il s'en alla tout simplement dans la chambre en disant :

**Nathan :** Tu me rejoindras quand tu auras le courage d'affronter les vieux démons.

Haley le regarda tristement et partie vers la chambre. Elle entra et ferma la porte.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Brooke, Lucas et Chris.

**Chris (fusillant Brooke et Lucas du regard) :** J'peux savoir ce qui se passe entre MA petite amie et ce crétin de Nathan?

**Lucas :** Premièrement, Nathan n'est pas crétin et deuxièmement...

**Brooke (l'interrompant) :** Haley t'en aurait parler si elle l'aurait voulu.

**Chris :** M'aurait parlé de quoi?

**Lucas :** De elle et...

**Brooke (voulant laisser la chance à Haley de tout dire à Chris) :** et...

**Lucas :** Brooke, ça sert à rien de lui cacher.

**Brooke :** Oui, mais Haley lui en aurait parlé avant si elle aurait voulu qu'il le sache.

**Chris :** Que je sache quoi?

**Brooke (sèchement) :** Rien!

**Lucas (regardant Brooke en la suppliant de lâcher le morceau) :** Tout!

**Chris :** Tout quoi?

**Lucas :** Aller Brooke, il va finir par le découvrir.

**Brooke :** D'accord.

**Lucas :** Bon voilà, il y a trois ans, Haley et Nathan ont vécu une histoire d'amour des plus merveilleuse, mais Nathan a dû déménager et donc ils se sont quittés.

**Brooke :** Et cette année, comme tu le sais, Haley est arrivée à Tree Hill sans se douter qu'elle reverrait Nathan.

**Chris :** Alors si je comprends bien, vous êtes des idiots. Vous essayez de les remettre ensemble alors que Haley sort avec MOI!

**Brooke (mentant légèrement) :** Non pas du tout, on veut juste qu'ils règlent leurs problèmes parce qu'on aimerait qu'ils soient capables de se parler sans qu'il ait de conflits et qu'on puisse s'amuser entre amis.

**Chris :** Ouais c'est ça! Je vous préviens, Haley m'appartient et si vous faites en sorte qu'elle retourne vers Nathan, vous ne voudrez pas exister!!

Sur ce, Chris partit en claquant la porte, remplis de colère. Il était mieux de ne pas perdre Haley sinon sa personnalité pourrait ressortir…


	8. Chapitre 7

Après la scène de Chris, Haley et Nathan n'avait toujours pas bougé d'où ils s'étaient installés en entrant dans la chambre de Brooke. Ils étaient assis chaque un d'eux à une des extrémités de la pièce. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés ni adresser un regard depuis leur arrivée dans la chambre. Malgré les murs plus ou moins isolés, ils avaient tout de même pu entendre la conversation entre Chris, Brooke et Lucas. Haley ne savait pas si ce qu'elle avait entendu de la part de Chris était bien la réalité. Jamais elle aurait pu croire que Chris, son (petit) ami en qui elle avait confiance, dise une chose pareille. Elle était plus que déçue. Haley était terrorisée aux derniers mots de Chris : « Si vous faite en sorte qu'elle retourne vers Nathan, VOUS NE VOUDREZ PLUS EXISTER!! ». Haley avait les yeux pleins d'eau.

Tant qu'à Nathan, la dernière phrase de Chris l'avait tout simplement mis plus en colère. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer la femme qu'il aime dans les bras d'un homme aussi monstrueux. Il entendait pleurer Haley à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il n'aurait jamais pu décrire le sentiment qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Il avait une envie folle de la prendre dans ses bras et de la réconforter comme il le faisait à l'époque, mais il avait extrêmement peur qu'elle le repousse... une seconde fois.

Haley pleurait de plus belle. Elle savait qu'au fond elle, elle ne pourrait jamais faire comme si Nathan n'existait pas. Elle l'aimait. Haley en était certaine, mais après les paroles de Chris, elle avait peur que si elle avouait ses sentiments à Nathan, ses amis souffriraient. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais! Nathan en avait assez de ne rien faire et d'entendre Haley pleurer. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers le coin où Haley se trouvait. Il l'élança dans ses bras musclés et déposa sa tête sur celle de Haley. Cette dernière était plus que bien dans ses bras. Elle se sentait en sécurité. Ils restèrent élancé cinq minutes puis Nathan brisa ce long moment de tendresse.

**Nathan :** J'dois te poser une question...

**Haley (s'éloignant des bras de Nathan) :** Oui...

**Nathan :** Je ne regrette aucunement ce que je t'ai dis à la fête. Tout ce qui est sorti de ma bouche cette soirée là, je le pensais. J'étais sincère. Par contre, toi, tu m'as dit que tu étais heureuse avec Chris et tu sais que ce que je veux le plus pour toi c'est ton bonheur avant tout alors s'il te plaît, réponds-moi franchement. Est-ce que Chris te fait du mal?

**Haley (émue par les paroles de Nathan) :** Non...

**Nathan :** Haley, je t'en supplies, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour que tu sois heureuse. Confit toi à moi. Je veux que ton bonheur et je vois bien que tu n'es pas heureuse à 100. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que t'aies à nouveau confiance en moi?

**Haley :** Nathan, je n'ai jamais cessé d'avoir confiance en toi. T'as toujours été le seul en qui j'avais assez confiance pour te confier entièrement mon cœur... et je crois même que quand tu es parti en Australie, tu l'as emmené avec toi, parce que je l'ai jamais retrouvé. Je n'ai jamais pu aimer autant que je t'ai aimé et je sais que tu seras toujours là pour me protéger.

**Nathan (ému) :** Haley, t'as aussi bien entendu que moi ce que Chris a dit. Jure moi que Chris ne t'a pas touché...

**Haley (essayant de se convaincre elle-même) :** Nathan, en entendant ce que Chris a dit, j'ai été aussi surprise que toi. Jamais il n'a été méchant avec moi, jamais il m'a crié des mots, jamais il m'a violenté. J'suis certaine que malgré les choses que Chris a dit ce soir, il ne les pensait pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'ai connu.

**Nathan (s'énervant un petit peu) :** Mais Haley, il les a tout de même dit. Il est fou ce gars!

**Haley :** Nathan c'est tout de même mon ami...

**Nathan :** PETIT ami je te rappelle...

**Haley :** Ouais je sais.

**Nathan :** Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit.

**Haley :** Peut-être parce que maintenant je le considère d'avantage comme un ami qu'un petit ami...

**Nathan (toujours énervé) :** Mais laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire... Tu l'embrasses tandis qu'avec un ami, on fait pas ce genre de choses.

**Haley (s'énervant à son tour) :** Tout ça, c'est de TA faute!

**Nathan (se calment légèrement) :** De quoi tu parles?

**Haley (pleurant et énervée) :** Tu veux vraiment que je me confis alors voilà... si j'ai commencé à sortir avec Chris c'est avant tout à cause que je T'AI surprise avec Peyton au LIT! À ce moment là, la seule personne en qui je pouvais trouver du réconfort c'était Chris... et peu de temps avant la fête, il m'avait avoué ses sentiments. J'étais horrifiée à l'idée de penser que tu étais à l'étage en train de faire l'amour à Peyton. Puisqu'on est dans les révélations, c'était encore plus dur pour moi de le savoir parce que je venais de voir le seul homme avec qui je l'ai fais le faire avec une autre. Tu peux pas savoir comment je me suis sentie et c'est pour ça que dans un moment de faiblesse j'ai embrassé Chris.

**Nathan (surpris et ayant les larmes aux yeux) :** C'est vrai ce que tu dis?

**Haley (énervée et sarcastique) :** Mais non, je t'ai raconté ça pour le plaisir de m'humilié devant toi!

**Nathan (pleurant presque) :** Mais tu ne t'es pas humilié devant moi...

**Haley (pleurant) :** Ha non? Et c'est quoi ça... révéler à son ex que je n'ai jamais été capable de passer à autre chose depuis qu'il est parti? Que je n'ai jamais été capable de laisser un autre homme me toucher. À chaque fois que j'arrivais à la fameuse étape dans une relation, je bloquais parce que tu me hantais.

**Nathan :** Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je n'étais pas pareil, que je ne ressentais pas la même chose que toi?

**Haley :** Le fait que t'es couché avec Peyton, le fait que t'es réussi à passer à autre chose un certain temps en tout cas.

**Nathan :** Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que j'ai couché avec Peyton après tout? À ce que je me souvienne, j'étais sur elle mais j'avais toujours mon caleçon.

**Haley :** Et alors, tu vas pas me dire que tu ne l'as jamais fait avec elle. J'ai aussi fini par connaître ta réputation à la fac et tout le monde s'entend pour dire que t'es un coureur de jupons!

**Nathan :** C'est une réputation Haley, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est parfois faux!

**Haley :** Nathan, t'es un homme et c'est prouvé que vous avez plus de pulsions sexuelles que nous les femmes. Alors, ne viens pas me dire que tu ne l'as jamais fait avec Peyton.

**Nathan :** Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Lucas. Il est au courant que je l'ai fait qu'une fois dans ma vie et c'était avec toi. Il n'a jamais eu d'autre fille que toi ma puce.

**Haley (émue, avec un sourire naissant au bord de ses lèvres) :** Oh...

**Nathan (perdu) :** Quoi? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?

**Haley (attendrie) :** Tu m'as appelé « ma puce », tu n'arrêtais pas de m'appeler comme ça quand on sortait ensemble.

**Nathan :** Je m'en souviens. Je suis désolé, c'est sorti tout seul.

**Haley (s'approchant de Nathan) :** Ne le soit pas!

**Nathan :** Haley, je te jure sur toute notre histoire que je n'ai jamais couché avec une autre femme que toi. À la fête, quand tu es repartie en courant, j'ai dit à Peyton que je ne pouvais pas et je suis parti, mais quand je t'ai trouvé... (les larmes aux yeux)... Tu embrassais Chris. À ce moment là, j'étais très jaloux et j'ai donc décidé de t'avouer mes sentiments, mais tu m'as rejeté.

**Haley (pleurant) :** Je t'ai rejeté tout simplement à cause que j'avais peur que ça soit pas sincère et je ne voulais pas re souffrir. Au fond de moi, j'espérais que ça soit vrai, mais je ne me sentais pas assez forte pour supporter une deuxième peine d'amour. Je savais que Chris était sincère et qu'il allait m'aimer, mais je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait pas te remplacer.

**Nathan :** Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère en disant ce que je ressentais pour toi ce soir là. Comme je te l'avais dis ; je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais pour l'éternité Haley...

Haley ne voyait plus rien tellement elle avait les yeux pleins d'eau. Elle était tellement heureuse de ce que Nathan lui avait révélé, qu'elle ne réfléchit pas et sauta dans les bras de l'homme devant elle qui avait lui aussi les yeux pleins d'eau. Elle s'accrocha à son coup et l'embrassa aussi passionnément qu'elle le pouvait. Ils avaient espéré ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Leurs langues se mêlèrent. Jamais ils n'avaient autant apprécié un baiser. Nathan prit Haley dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit. Il s'allongea sur elle. Haley et Nathan n'avaient jamais eu une envie aussi marquante pour l'autre. Ils basculèrent et Haley se retrouva sur Nathan. Ce dernier passa ses mains sous le chandail de Haley quand...

**?? :** Non mais je rêve? Vous voulez vraiment laver les couvertures?

À ces mots, Haley s'enleva de sur Nathan plus gênée que jamais. Elle était toute rouge, comme Nathan.

**Haley :** À vrai dire eh...

**Nathan :** J'vais y aller. Désolé Brooke pour cette scène!

Sur ce, Nathan partit chez lui, heureux et hâtif au lendemain. C'est évident qu'il aurait aimé finir ce qu'il avait commencé, mais ce n'est pas une journée qui fera la différence en trois ans de solitude...

Dans la chambre de Brooke

**Brooke :** Ha toi! J'étais certaine que vous étiez en train de vous entretuer.

**Haley (gênée) :** Pourquoi tu dis ça?

**Brooke :** Ben, vous ne vous êtes pas entendu crier... (après réflexion)... mais faut dire que c'était très mignon ce que vous vous disiez.

**Haley (rougissante) :** Oh mon dieu, vous avez tout entendu?

**Brooke (amusée) :** Oui, mais on attendait ce moment depuis longtemps.

**Haley :** Quel moment?

**Brooke :** Ben, que vous vous remettiez ensemble.

**Haley :** Alors c'est vrai ce qu'a dit Chris avant de partir?

**Brooke :** De quoi?

**Haley :** Ben que vous essayiez de nous remettre ensemble?

**Brooke :** À vrai dire, on voulait juste t'ouvrir les yeux sur la vraie personne que t'aime. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, il n'y a aucun doute.

**Haley (repensant à sa soirée avec Nathan) :** J'avoue que j'attendais ce moment magique depuis longtemps...

**Brooke :** Depuis longtemps? Tu veux rire. Tu ne pensais qu'à ça!

**Haley (souriante) :** Ouais, j'avoue! Mais t'es pas inquiète des dernières paroles de Chris?

**Brooke :** Quoi? Parce qu'il nous a menacé?

**Haley :** Ouais!

**Brooke :** Haley, on parle de Chris là! Il ne ferait même pas mal à une mouche.

**Haley :** T'as peut-être raison.

**Brooke :** Mais bon, tu devrais aller le voir le plus tôt possible pour t'expliquer avec lui.

**Haley :** T'es certaine que c'est nécessaire?

**Brooke : **Ben oui! T'allais le tromper... avec l'homme de ta vie soit dit en pensant, donc ce n'est pas trop grave... mais il faut quand même que t'aille le voir pour qu'il soit au courant.

**Haley :** Mais je veux pas lui faire de peine! Il a toujours été gentil avec moi.

**Brooke :** Mais si tu lui mens, il va encore plus souffrir. Il t'aime, mais toi tu ne l'a jamais aimé... et c'est plate à dire, mais les sentiments ça ne se contrôlent pas. Il va sûrement t'en vouloir quelques jours, mais s'il t'aime vraiment, il va accepter ton choix.

**Haley :** Ouais, t'as raison.

**Brooke :** J'ai toujours raison! On n'est pas amie pour rien!

**Haley (la prenant dans ses bras) :** Ha, merci d'être là!

**Brooke :** Ça me fait plaisir et j'suis trop contente que tu te sois enfin remise avec Nathan.

**Haley :** Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse! Mais je t'en veux...

**Brooke :** Pourquoi?

**Haley :** Ça fait trois ans! J'suis en manque et toi tu débarques en plein milieu!

**Brooke :** Oh j'suis vraiment désolé! Mais tu penses quand même pas que j'vous aurais laissé le faire dans mon lit? Je n'aurais pas été capable de redormir dedans...

**Haley (avec un sourire coquin) :** Ha toi! C'est vrai que ça l'aurait été moins sympa que dans mon lit ou encore mieux dans son lit!

**Brooke :** Ouais, bon va régler les choses avec Chris et ensuite tu iras chez Nathan pour finir votre nuit torride!

**Haley :** Ouais... bon on s'appelle demain?

**Brooke :** Ça c'est certain, je vais vouloir que tu me racontes tous les détails!

**Haley :** Ça s'est hors de question. Il y a des trucs que je vais garder pour moi.

**Brooke :** Bon d'accord, mais je veux savoir l'essentiel!

**Haley :** Pas de problème. Bon j'y vais! Bye!

**Brooke :** Bye!

Haley passa devant Lucas qui jouait à un jeu à la Playstation en lui faisant un sourire. Puis, elle sortit de chez Brooke. Elle se dirigea chez Chris, mais Haley était tout de même craintive. Elle avait peur qu'il le prenne plus tôt mal. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses sentiments envers Nathan de côté... elle devait dire à Chris qu'eux deux, c'était terminé…

Haley arriva enfin à la maison de Chris. Elle monta les marches doucement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait légèrement peur. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle cogna à la porte.

TOC... TOC... TOC...

**Chris :** Ha salut!

**Haley :** Salut, je...il faut que je te parle.

**Chris :** Eh bien entre...

Chris et Haley allèrent dans le salon. Haley s'assit sur le divan et Chris venu s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ils étaient très proches et Haley était mal à l'aise. Alors, elle se releva. Chris fut surpris.

**Chris :** J'peux savoir ce qui te prend?

**Haley :** J'dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

**Chris :** J'crois savoir c'est quoi, mais vas-y toujours...

**Haley :** Bon, quand j'étais dans la chambre, on a entendu toute la conversation entre Brooke, Lucas et toi.

**Chris :** Abrège. Arrête de tourner autour du pot.

**Haley :** Bon voilà! Comme Brooke et Lucas te l'ont dit, je connais Nathan depuis très longtemps et j'ai vécu énormément de choses avec lui.

**Chris :** C'est quoi le rapport avec moi?

**Haley :** Et bien, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas mon intention, mais je l'aimais et j'ai toujours des sentiments forts pour lui. J'suis désolé.

**Chris (frustré) :** Alors, si je comprends bien, tu veux que notre histoire s'arrête là!

**Haley :** Eh, tu es un ami extraordinaire, mais mon cœur a toujours appartenu à Nathan...

**Chris :** Je t'interdis...

**Haley :** Tu m'interdis quoi?

**Chris :** Je t'interdis de me quitter. On est ensemble maintenant et je sais que tu m'aimes. Tu l'as dit chez Brooke.

**Haley (les larmes aux yeux) :** J'suis désolé, mais je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit. Non, en fait, oui je t'aime, mais pas amoureusement. Je t'aime comme un ami.

**Chris :** Et qu'est-ce qu'il arrive si je te dis que moi je t'aime plus que comme une amie?

**Haley :** J'vais devoir te dire que j'suis désolé et que j'espère que tu vas me pardonner un jour.

**Chris :** Ouais, mais peut-être que tes autres amis ne pourront pas te pardonner...

**Haley :** De quoi tu parles?

**Chris :** Puisque t'as tout entendu de la conversation de tout à l'heure, t'as sûrement entendu la fin?

**Haley :** Chris, je t'assure qu'ils n'y sont pour rien. Je savais que j'aimais Nathan avant même que je t'embrasse. C'est de ma faute...

**Chris :** Bon ben dans ce cas...

**Haley (se dirigeant vers la sortie) :** J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour. J'suis désolé Chris. J'dois y aller...

**Chris (retenant Haley par le bras) :** Il en est hors de question. Tu n'iras pas rejoindre Nathan pour que vous vous envoyiez en l'air. Pas après ce que tu viens de me dire.

**Haley :** Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les sentiments ne se commandent pas...

**Chris (riant ironiquement) :** Je n'en reviens pas! Donc tu voulais vraiment aller le rejoindre dans son lit!

**Haley :** Premièrement, ça ne te regarde plus ma vie privée avec Nathan. T'as plus un mot à dire parce qu'on ait plus ensemble.

**Chris (serrant de plus en plus le bras de Haley) :** C'est pas toi qui va décidé si oui ou non c'est fini entre nous.

**Haley (pleurant) :** Chris, arrête! Tu me fais mal.

**Chris :** Imagine ce que je ressens présentement dans mon cœur. Imagine cette douleur 4 fois plus forte et tu vois, ça c'est rien comparé à ce que tu viens de me faire.

**Haley (pleurant et terrorisée devant Chris) :** Je te croyais tellement différent... mais je me suis trompée. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de me faire du mal et ÇA, sa me fais énormément de peine. Tu me déçois...

**Chris (criant) :** On parlera de ce qui te déçoit chez moi, une fois que t'auras fini de me décevoir.

**Haley (ayant les yeux pleins d'eau) :** Chris, tu me fais peur...

Haley se mit à pleurer. Chris la regardait. Il éprouvait de la colère, mais il était tout de même touché par la réaction de Haley. Après tout, il était peut-être aller trop loin. Son intension n'était pas de la terroriser, mais de lui dire qu'il voulait passer le reste de ses jours avec elle.

**Chris (prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire) :** Haley, j'suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû m'emporter, mais je t'aime tellement que seule l'idée de te savoir avec un autre homme me rend violent et je ne contrôle plus mes gestes.

**Haley (le regardant comme un monstre) :** J'dois y aller...

**Chris :** Mais _christ_ Haley, je viens de te présenter des excuses. Tu te dois de les accepter et qu'on oublie tout. Y compris Nathan.

**Haley :** Mais je peux pas tout oublier...

**Chris :** Bien, il va falloir! On ait ensemble, une fois c'est tout!

**Haley :** Mais...

**Chris :** Non Haley, il n'y a pas de « mais »! Et je t'avertis, si tu prépares quelque chose sans que je le sache, c'est comme si tu me trompais. Il est hors de question que ça arrive sinon je peux m'arranger pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. Et je te conseille de laisser ce cher Nathan à une bonne distance de toi...

**Haley :** Tu ne peux pas me forcer à rester avec toi... (tentant la méthode sentimentale) Et je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu ne souhaites pas me forcer à t'aimer. Je sais que tu veux mon bonheur. Tu n'es pas un homme mauvais. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je te connais...

**Chris :** Ça ne fonctionne pas Haley. Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je ne suis pas un homme mauvais?

**Haley :** Je me souviens de tous les moments que nous avons vécu ensemble. Ils étaient tous fantastiques! Tu étais super avec moi. J'adorais faire de la musique avec toi.

**Chris :** C'est pas parce qu'on sort ensemble qu'on ne peut plus faire de musique ensemble! Au contraire, on va se voir plus souvent. Et peut-être qu'on va même pouvoir faire une tournée ensemble! C'est génial hein?

**Haley :** De quoi tu parles?

**Chris :** Le tric! Le gérant m'a appelé pour qu'on fasse une tournée dans les États-unis. Le tric s'était inscrit à un concours organisé par une compagnie de disque. Il devait envoyer des vidéos de nouveaux talents et la compagnie de disque nous a choisi parmi tous les bars, discothèques qui s'étaient inscris! J'voulais justement t'en parler ce soir. Tu te rends compte? Une tournée dans les États-unis que toi, moi et des médias!

**Haley :** Je ne veux pas aller en tournée!

**Chris :** Tu en rêves alors arrête de dire des bêtises. Bon viens dans mes bras on va aller dormir. Et on oublie tout d'accord? Je t'aime Haley et j'suis désolé de mettre emporté contre toi. Vraiment désolé!

**Haley :** J'peux pas te pardonner tout de suite.

**Chris :** Mais POURQUOI?

**Haley **: Tu m'as fais mal Chris!

**Chris :** Ce n'était pas voulu... Je t'en pris, ça ne se reproduira plus...

**Haley (réfléchissant) :** Si je fais cette tournée, après pourrais-je avoir la vie que je veux et choisir avec qui je veux la vivre? J'vais en tournée avec toi, on devient assez connu pour que tu puisses partir une carrière solo et moi je retourne seule où je veux... Comme ça, tout le monde est content...

Chris était tenté par la proposition de Haley. Après tout, s'il acceptait, il aurait la gloire et par le fait même les filles. Une par soir sans problème! Mais il n'aurait pas Haley...Vaut mieux deux qu'une non?

**Chris :** D'accord!

**Haley :** J'y vais...

**Chris :** Ok, mais n'oublie pas, tant que la tournée n'est pas fini, on sort ensemble alors...

**Haley **: Je sais Chris...

**Chris :** Parfait. Viens me voir demain matin ici. On ira voir le gérant du Tric pour lui dire qu'on est d'accord.

**Haley :** Pas de problème. Bye

Puis Haley sortit de l'appartement de Chris. Dès qu'elle ferma la porte, elle partit chez elle en courant. Elle était légèrement traumatisée, mais elle savait qu'après la tournée, elle aurait la paix, la tranquillité et la joie de vivre ce qu'elle attend depuis longtemps avec Nathan…

Puisqu'elle marchait rapidement, Haley arriva très vite chez elle. Elle fut surprise de ne voir aucune lumière allumée. C'est parents devaient déjà dormir. Elle inséra sa clé dans la poignée et ouvra la porte de chez elle. Elle entra sans faire de bruit et referma la porte. Sur le bout des pieds, Haley monta les marches jusqu'à sa chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle entra dans sa chambre, ferma sa porte et ouvrit la lumière. Elle entendue une voix derrière elle...

**?? :** T'essais de ne pas réveiller tes parents?

**Haley (en se retournant) :** Haaaa!

**?? :** Je te fais aussi peur que ça?

**Haley (très surprise) :** Nathan! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

**Nathan :** J'avais envie de te voir...

**Haley :** Et mes parents, ils savent que t'es là?

**Nathan :** À vrai dire, tes parents ne sont pas là! En arrivant ici, je les ai croisé. Ils ont été plus que surpris de me voir tu sais!

**Haley :** Ha, euh, j'suis désolée, je leurs en avais pas parlé.

**Nathan :** C'est pas grave, ils ont tellement été content de me voir qu'ils m'ont dit de t'attendre et de faire comme chez moi.

**Haley (souriant) :** Ils sont partis où?

**Nathan :** Ils partaient passer la nuit dans un Hôtel. Si j'ai bien compris, ta mère m'a dit que c'était leur 25e anniversaire de mariage.

**Haley :** Ha oui! J'ai complètement oublié!

**Nathan :** Bon peu importe, j'suis venu ici pour parler de nous.

**Haley :** D'accord et de quoi veux-tu parler?

**Nathan :** De notre avenir! Est-ce qu'on est ensemble? As-tu laissé Chris? Ce sont des questions qui me travaillent.

**Haley (repensant à Chris) :** Euh, ben... justement, je devais t'en parler.

**Nathan (inquiet) :** Me parler de quoi Haley?

**Haley :** ...

**Nathan :** Haley! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu me fais peur!

**Haley :** Je t'aime Nathan et c'est sincère...

**Nathan :** ... mais...

**Haley :** ... Mais... Je ne me sens pas prête à avoir une relation sérieuse.

**Nathan (triste et déçu) :** Mais je... je croyais que tu m'aimais?

**Haley :** Oui! C'est juste que...

**Nathan :** ... C'est Chris hein?

**Haley (stressée) :** ...

**Nathan (les larmes aux yeux) :** Haley! Réponds-moi s'il te plaît!

**Haley (baissant les yeux) :** ... oui... j'suis allée lui parler après que tu sois parti et (ne voulant pas lui révéler toute l'histoire de la tournée) je peux pas lui faire ça!

**Nathan (relevant la tête de Haley vers lui) :** Tu ne peux pas vivre malheureuse! Pas à cause d'un homme.

**Haley (les larmes aux yeux) :** Pourtant c'est ce qui est arrivé avec toi...

**Nathan (gêné) :** ...

**Haley :** Désolé... j'aurais pas dû dire ça!

**Nathan :** Ça fait rien... Haley tu dois penser à ce que toi tu veux avant tout. Tu dois TE faire plaisir. Si ton cœur te dit de rester avec Chris alors va le rejoindre. Je comprendrai. Après tout, c'est entièrement de ma faute si notre histoire est arrivée à sa fin... (en mettant sa main sur le cœur de Haley donc presque sur sa poitrine)... mais une chose est certaine... Je t'en supplie, fait ce que ton cœur te dit et ne réfléchit pas avec ta tête. En amour, c'est le cœur que contrôle tout...

**Haley (les larmes aux yeux) :** Euh,... dans ce cas...

Haley prit la main de Nathan qui était au-dessus de sa poitrine et la descendit plus bas. Ils se regardèrent intensément. Nathan rougissait. Il était un peu mal à l'aise de l'endroit où se trouvait sa main. Haley l'avait remarqué et trouvait ça trop mignon. Elle s'approcha de plus en plus du visage de Nathan. À cet instant, son cœur ne voulait qu'une chose... Nathan Scott... Ils finirent par s'embrasser. Au tout début, tendrement, mais de plus en plus passionnément. Ça n'a pas prit beaucoup de temps que Haley se retrouva allongée sur son lit. Nathan était sur elle. Haley pouvait sentir son odeur, son souffle. Elle en avait des frissons. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement et finirent par faire l'amour. Ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'ils vivaient ce moment magique. Chacun d'eux était plus heureux que tout.

Haley avait cessé de penser à Chris le temps d'un instant. Elle pensait qu'à l'homme de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer avoir su résister à un plaisir aussi fou. Ses souvenirs de sa première fois étaient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire, mais une chose est certaine, cette deuxième fois était encore plus extraordinaire.

Nathan, quant à lui, avait rêvé de ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait se sentir que sur un nuage... Il appréciait plus que tout sentir la peau si douce de Haley contre la tienne. Il était heureux d'avoir attendu la femme de sa vie... à présent, la chose qu'il regrettait le plus dans son passé, c'était d'avoir abandonner Haley. Plus jamais ça ne se reproduira... c'était une promesse.

Après avoir passé une nuit romantique et riche en émotions, Nathan et Haley s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, nu dans le lit de Haley... Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les parents de Haley n'arrivent pas trop tôt le lendemain matin…

Le lendemain matin, Nathan et Haley dormaient toujours l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Vers 9h30, Haley se réveilla. Nathan était toujours dans un sommeil profond. Haley repensait à la tournée, à Chris, à l'accord qu'elle avait fait avec ce dernier. Durant la dernière nuit, Haley avait trahis l'accord. Elle s'était entendue avec Chris pour qu'elle reste sa petite amie tant que la tournée ne serait pas terminée. Elle ne savait pas comment apprendre à Nathan sont départ. L'homme de sa vie était allongé à côté d'elle. Il semblait si paisible. Haley avait les larmes aux yeux en contemplant Nathan, alors elle sortit du lit, mit un peignoir et se dirigea vers le salon. Ses parents n'étaient toujours pas rentrer. Une chance, mais Haley devait les appeler pour leur dire qu'elle partait en tournée. Après tout elle est majeure. Elle n'a pas besoin de l'accord de ses parents. Elle devait juste les informer. Elle composa le numéro de portable de son père, mais personne ne répondit. Elle laissa donc un message :

_« Salut papa, maman! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon 25e anniversaire de mariage. Je vous appelais pour vous annoncer quelque chose d'assez important. Chris et moi avons participé à un concours au Tric pour les nouveaux jeunes talentueux et nous avons gagné. Je n'ai donc pas vraiment le choix d'accepter. Je pars donc en tournée avec le gérant du Tric qui est par le fait même notre « agent ». J'aimerais vous voir avant de partir donc si vous pouviez arriver dans l'après-midi pour qu'on puisse en discuter, ça serait génial parce que je dois partir dans la journée. Chris m'avait dit ce matin, mais je vais partir plutôt dans la soirée... Bref, je vous aime... Haley »_

Après avoir laissé ce message, Haley appela Chris et lui dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas arriver avant la soirée. Miraculeusement, il était d'accord. Haley devait finalement aller le rejoindre chez lui à 19h00. Une fois fini avec tous ces appels, Haley retourna dans sa chambre. Elle ouvra la porte et vit Nathan réveillé, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Nathan (heureux de la voir) :** Je croyais que t'étais partit!

**Haley (souriant) :** J'suis toujours là!

**Nathan (devenant plus sérieux) :** J'peux te poser une question?

**Haley :** Pour toi, tout est oui!

**Nathan :** D'accord, alors, est-ce que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière?

**Haley (venant s'asseoir à côté de Nathan sur le lit) :** Certainement pas. C'était la meilleure nuit de ma vie!

**Nathan :** Ouf! J'ai eu peur, moi aussi c'était la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as rendu heureux hier soir. Te sentir près de moi m'avait tellement manqué. Je t'aime plus que tout Haley James!

**Haley :** Je t'aime aussi Nathan Scott...

À cet instant, Nathan se rapprocha de Haley et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Haley était tellement bien dans ses bras. Au fur et à mesure que Nathan l'embrassait, il descendait vers la poitrine de Haley tout en enlevant tranquillement le peignoir de sur Haley. Cette dernière avait des frissons. Jamais elle aurait cru un jour ressentir tant de désir, de joie et d'AMOUR pour un homme. Nathan avait presque fini de retirer le peignoir de Haley qu'une voix se fit entendre.

**?? (en criant) :** Nous sommes rentrés!

Nathan fut tellement surpris qu'il tomba en bas du lit avec la couverture enroulée autour de sa taille. Nathan et Haley entendaient des pas se rapprocher de la chambre de Haley. Nathan décida donc de se glisser sous le lit avec la couverture. Tandis que Haley remettait son peignoir stressé plus que jamais. Tout à coup, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

**?? :** Alors Haley! Tu voulais nous parler de la tournée avec Chris?

**Haley (gênée) :** Euh et bien, maman...

**Lydia :** Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu pars ce soir avec Chris?

**Haley :** Euh voudrais-tu qu'on en parle dans quelques minutes? Je vais m'habiller et je vais te rejoindre en bas...

**Lydia :** D'accord! Ha et pendant que j'y pense, Nathan tu sortiras de sous le lit quand je serai partie. T'as de la chance que je te connaisse sinon, ça l'aurait bardée! Ravie que vous aillez passé une bonne nuit.

**Haley (Très gênée) :** Maman!

**Lydia (amusée de la situation) :** Aller je vous laisse, mais nous sommes en bas, alors pas trop de bruit.

**Haley (se levant et poussant sa mère en dehors de sa chambre) :** C'est bon maman! Aller!

Une fois Lydia redescendu au salon, Nathan sortit de sous le lit mal à l'aise et triste de ce qu'il avait entendu en rapport avec la tournée.

**Haley (voyant Nathan gêné) :** J'suis désolée que ma mère soit arrivée!

**Nathan (pensif) :** Non c'est rien, bon gênant, mais c'est la vie, au moins elle m'apprécie...

**Haley (remarquant l'air étrange de Nathan) :** Ça va? T'as l'air bizarre...

**Nathan (triste) :** Tu comptais m'en parler avant ou après qu'on re couche ensemble ce matin de cette tournée?

**Haley (comprenant et très triste) :** J'suis désolée. Je ne savais pas comment te l'apprendre.

**Nathan :** Malgré ce que ta mère a dit, je n'ai pas tout saisis. Si tu pouvais m'expliquer, ça m'éclairait sur nous deux.

**Haley (les larmes aux yeux) :** Ne dis pas ça!

**Nathan :** Explique-moi!

**Haley :** Comme t'es au courant, Chris et moi avons gagné à la soirée au Tric et j'ai appris qu'on partait, Chris, le gérant du Tric et moi, en tournée dans les Etats-Unis. Je dois partir ce soir.

**Nathan :** Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit hier soir hein? Tu voulais absolument me faire plus de peine en te laissant partir? Ça l'aurait tellement été moins dur si nous avions rien fait cette nuit...

**Haley :** J'ai essayé, mais tu m'as tellement dis de belles choses et comme tu m'as dis, j'ai suivi mon cœur et il m'a mené à toi. Je n'ai pas pu résister à une telle tentation... Je m'en veux tu sais, mais je suis obligée d'y aller.

**Nathan :** Tu es obligée d'y aller ou tu en as tout simplement envie? Parce que je comprends que c'est une grande opportunité pour toi, mais je voudrais savoir si c'est toi qui a pris cette décision ou elle t'a été imposé...

**Haley (pleurant) :** J'suis obligée... sinon je t'assure, je serais resté avec toi Nathan Scott.

**Nathan :** C'est pour combien de temps?

**Haley :** Ils ont dit que la tournée devait durer trois mois.

**Nathan (les larmes aux yeux) :** Trois mois! Mais c'est extrêmement long!

**Haley (pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps) :** Je t'aime plus que n'importe qui Nathan et je t'assure que dès que je serai de retour, nous pourrons être amoureux plus que jamais. Une chose est certaine, je vais revenir et quand ce jour arrivera, mon cœur sera toujours à toi et je ferai n'importe quoi pour te reconquérir... si tu veux toujours de moi bien sur.

**Nathan (pleurant) :** Quelle question! C'est certain que je vais toujours vouloir de toi. Haley, je ne t'ai jamais oublié malgré les trois ans loin de toi... Je t'aime moi aussi.

Nathan s'approcha de Haley et l'embrassa aussi passionnément qu'il savait le faire. Haley était aux anges jusqu'à ce que Nathan détache ses lèvres brusquement de celles de Haley.

**Nathan (en se levant rapidement) :** Je t'aime Haley!

Il s'habilla aussi vite qu'un courant d'air et avant de passer la porte de la chambre à Haley, il dit les larmes aux yeux...

**Nathan :** J'espère que tu vas t'amuser en tournée et je ne t'oublierai pas Haley! Je t'attendrai... Je t'aime ma puce...

Haley n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose que Nathan était déjà sortit de la maison de Haley. Une fois Nathan partit, celle-ci s'effondra en pleurs sur son lit. Les couvertures étaient encore imprégnées de l'odeur de Nathan. Elle s'emmitoufla dans celles-ci et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Pourquoi Chris devait être aussi immorale…

Il était à présent 18h30. Dans exactement trente minutes, Haley devait être chez Chris, prête à partir pour trois longs mois. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas revu Nathan depuis qu'il s'était « sauvé » ce matin et elle en souffrait beaucoup. Mais d'un autre côté, elle se disait que peut-être le mieux était de ne pas trop s'accrocher à lui tant qu'elle était avec Chris. Ses valises à ses mains, elle marcha jusqu'à chez Chris d'un pas inquiet et triste. Arrivée chez ce dernier, Haley aperçu un autobus de tournée garé devant l'appartement de Chris.

**?? :** Ha Haley, ma puce...

Haley ne pu ne pas réagir à ces mots : « ma puce ». Déjà qu'elle allait être séparé de Nathan durant trois mois, elle ne voulait certainement pas avoir l'impression que Chris le remplace d'une certaine manière. « Ma puce » était l'expression de Nathan alors pas question que Chris lui prenne ça aussi!

**Haley :** Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Chris.

**Chris :** Pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas ça comme surnom « ma puce »?

**Haley (mentant) :** Non je déteste... alors change s'il te plaît!

**Chris (sarcastique) :** T'as l'air joyeuse de partir en tournée ma puce... euh mon amour.

**Haley :** Moins que toi, ça c'est certain.

**Chris :** Ne fait pas cette tête! Ça va être génial et t'as vu le luxe que nous avons! Regarde ce magnifique bus. Imagine toute les choses pas catholiques qu'on va pouvoir faire hein mon amour!

**Haley :** Hors de question, n'y pense même pas Chris...

**Chris (se rapprochant de Haley) :** Penser à quoi?

**Haley :** Toi, moi, dans le même lit!

**Chris (caressant le bras de Haley) :** Ne soit s'en pas si certaine! On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver avec Chris Avery!

**Haley (reculant pour que Chris arrête de la toucher) :** Tu me touches, t'es mort! Compris?

**Chris (avec un sourire coquin) :** On sort ensemble Haley alors c'est plus que normal qu'on dorme et fasse plus dans le même lit... Ne soit pas autant sur tes gardes mon amour!

**Haley :** T'es mieux de tenir ta promesse et de ne pas toucher à mes amis Chris Avery! Si je viens en tournée, c'est strictement pour que tu leur fiches la paix!

**Chris :** J'suis sur que t'en a tout de même un peu envie de faire cette tournée...

**Haley :** Aucunement

**?? :** Aller les amoureux! C'est leur de partir! L'Amérique nous attend!

**Haley :** J'arrive cher agent...

**Agent :** J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça Haley...

**Haley :** Ouais ouais... (pour elle-même) Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour les gens qu'on aime! À dans trois mois Tree Hill! Je t'aime Nathan...

Sur cela, Haley monta dans le bus, prête à quitter tout ce qu'elle aime pour protéger ceux qui lui tiennent à cœur. Elle inspira profondément et s'installa près d'une fenêtre. Le bus commença sa route qui allait durer trois mois. Haley regardait le mouvement du vent à travers la vitre tout en réfléchissant à son avenir quand tout à coup, elle cru apercevoir la voiture de Nathan stationnée au bout de la rue. Très vite cette image s'envola puisque l'autobus tourna à un coin de rue. Des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur ses joues espérant qu'une chose, retrouver Nathan le plus vite possible...

Quelque temps avant le départ de Haley, dans une grande maison de Tree Hill, il y avait deux jeunes hommes qui se posaient de nombreuses questions. L'un d'entre eux était assis sur un sofa tandis que l'autre faisait les cents pas dans le salon...

**?? (faisant des allées, retours) :** Je comprends pas pourquoi elle est obligée!!

**?? :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement Nathan...

**Nathan :** Haley m'a dit qu'elle était obligée de partir en tournée et que ce n'était pas son choix.

**?? :** Mais je comprends pas pourquoi elle serait obligée, après tout, c'est un prix la tournée non?

**Nathan :** Oui et un prix ça peut se refuser hein Luke?

**Lucas :** Toujours, si tu gagnes quelque chose, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux...

**Nathan :** ... et avec qui tu veux...

**Lucas (réfléchissant) :** ... Oui! C'est ça!! Je l'ai...

**Nathan :** De quoi!!

**Lucas :** T'es un génie Nathan...

**Nathan :** Je sais... Explique-moi maintenant...

**Lucas :** T'as dit avec qui tu veux... et à ce que je sache, Chris est l'autre gagnant. Je suis certain que lui ne prend pas la tournée relax! Il en avait plus qu'envie. Il rêvait de faire depuis longtemps une tournée à travers les Etats-Unis... Et te souviens-tu de ce qu'il a dit à la soirée DVD, quand Haley et toi étiez dans la chambre de Brooke...

**Nathan :** Oui! Il vous a menacé comme quoi si Haley se remettait avec moi, vous auriez des ennuis... Oh non! Ce n'est pas possible!! Il ne peut pas forcer Haley à partir en tournée... C'est hors de question... J'dois empêcher ça...

Nathan s'apprêtait à sortir de chez lui quand...

**Lucas :** Non Nathan...

**Nathan :** Pourquoi?

**Lucas :** Haley n'aurait pas accepté s'il n'y avait pas eu une menace de la part de Chris... et en réfléchissant, je crois qu'elle fait ça pour te protéger toi en particulier...

**Nathan :** Qu'est-ce que Chris pourrait me faire? Hein?

**Lucas :** Soit prudent et si tu veux sortir Haley de cette emprise, soit invisible. Chris ne doit pas savoir que t'es dans le coin, sinon il pourrait s'en prendre à Haley... car ça l'aurait du bon sens que Haley lui ait fait une promesse pour qu'il ne te fasse pas de mal.

**Nathan :** T'en fait pas, je ne mettrai pas Haley en danger...

Nathan sortit de chez lui, prit sa voiture et alla chez Haley. Il cogna plusieurs fois, mais aucune réponse. Il se dirigea alors vers chez Chris. Il vit un autobus de tournée. Haley était devant avec Chris. Celui-ci semblait lui faire des avances. Il caressait le bras de Haley... Nathan s'entait la frustration en lui, mais se souvenu des propos de Lucas et resta calmement dans sa voiture stationnée au coin de la rue. Haley se recula de Chris et fini par entrer en compagnie de Chris et d'un autre homme dans l'autobus. Nathan n'avait VRAIMENT pas confiance en ces hommes seuls avec LA femme qu'il aime. Il n'avait plus le choix, pour aider Haley, il devait se faire le plus petit possible et attendre que le bus s'arrête à un endroit. Par chance, Nathan avait fait le plein d'essence quelques jours avant. Il pourrait donc rouler tant et aussi longtemps que l'autobus roulera... Une course était à présent commencée…


	9. Chapitre 8

Ça faisait déjà douze heures que l'autobus avait quitté Tree Hill. Le soleil venait de se lever. Haley était toujours appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant le paysage, dans ses pensées et les larmes aux yeux. Chris était assis à quelques pas d'elle. Il la regardait. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas bien, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'obliger à le suivre. Chris pensait qu'après tout, c'est de la faute de Haley si elle est dans ce pétrin. Elle n'avait qu'à pas retomber amoureuse de Nathan alors qu'elle sort déjà avec lui...

Nathan quant à lui, rien de spécial. Il suivait toujours le bus à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il pensait à Haley et à comment il pourrait la sortir de là. Une chose est certaine, il était prêt à mourir pour elle...

Dans quelques minutes, ils allaient arriver dans une ville où ils allaient faire leur premier concert. Pour qu'ils se fassent connaître, ils devaient en faire un gratuit pour tout le monde et plus la tournée prendrait son envole, plus les billets seraient dispendieux et les salles de spectacles, grandioses. Mais pour le moment, ils devaient commencer par le début. À cet instant, l'agent de Chris et Haley arriva et commença à leur expliquer l'allure de leur premier concert.

**Agent :** Alors, vous n'êtes pas trop stressés?

**Chris :** Non tout va bien...

**Agent (remarquant les yeux rouges de Haley) :** Ça va Haley? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien...

**Haley (voyant les regards noirs de Chris) :** Non, tout est correct, je suis juste inquiète.

**Agent :** Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Bon maintenant passons aux vrais problèmes, il annonce une grosse tempête ce soir, alors le chauffeur et moi préférons ne pas reprendre la route immédiatement après le spectacle. Nous avons réservé trois chambre dans un hôtel 4 étoiles. Nous allons rester dormir cette nuit et nous repartirons demain matin pour ne pas être en retard pour le prochain concert.

**Haley (instinctivement) :** Trois chambres? Mais nous sommes quatre...

**Agent :** Ben j'ai réservé qu'une chambre pour Chris et toi. (avec un sourire coquin) Je croyais que vous préfériez vous reposer dans les bras l'un de l'autre après le show...

**Chris (en fronçant les sourcils vers Haley) :** C'est parfait Mike. Une chambre s'est géniale hein mon amour?

**Haley (sentant les larmes remonter) :** Oui parfait...

**Mike :** Bon maintenant que c'est réglé, je vous laisse. J'dois aller voir le chauffeur pour savoir dans combien de temps on arrive.

**Chris :** Merci.

Une fois Mike, l'agent de Chris et Haley partit, Chris regarda Haley. Il n'était vraiment pas fier d'elle et de sa remarque sur les chambres. Il comptait lui en glisser deux mots.

**Chris :** C'est quoi ton problème?

**Haley (apeurée) :** Hein?

**Chris :** Pourquoi t'as parlé de quatre chambres au lieu de trois. C'est parfait trois...

**Haley :** Je suis désolée, c'est sortit tout seul, mais je n'ai pas plus l'intention de dormir dans le même lit que toi.

**Chris :** Combien de fois va falloir que je te le dise... ON SORT ENSEMBLE! (baissant le volume pour que le chauffeur et Mike ne l'entendent pas) Tu dormiras avec moi que tu le veuille ou pas! Compris?

**Haley :** Non!

**Chris (lui attrapant le bras) :** Tu n'as pas le choix!

Haley sentait les doigts de Chris appuyer TRÈS TRÈS fort sur sa peau. Elle avait mal, mais elle avait peur que si elle disait à Chris de la lâcher, il lui ferait encore plus mal. Haley ne dit alors rien. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : Nathan. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas encore pensé au suicide...

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'hôtel. Le bus s'arrêta et Haley se dépêcha pour sortir du bus. Elle prit ses bagages et attendit que Mike sorte pour avoir les clés de sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait passer la nuit dans la même pièce que Chris. Mike finit par sortir du bus.

**Haley :** Est-ce que vous avez les clés des chambres?

**Mike :** Euh, il faut aller les chercher à la réception. (avec un sourire coquin) T'es pressée d'être seule avec Chris hein? C'est bien de profiter de sa jeunesse.

Sur ce, Mike donna une petite tape amicale sur le bras de Haley et partit chercher les clés. Lorsqu'il donna une petite tape, Haley avait sentit une douleur épouvantable. Dès qu'il fut partit, Haley regarda son bras. Il y avait un gros bleu. Qu'en regardant son bras, Haley pouvait sentir toute la souffrance que Chris lui apportait...

Pendant ce temps, Nathan était lui aussi arrivé à l'hôtel. Il avait garé sa voiture à l'arrière de l'hôtel contrairement au bus qui était devant l'hôtel. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la réception pour se prendre une chambre.

**Réceptionniste :** Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?

**Nathan :** J'aimerais avoir une chambre pour ce soir s.v.p.

**Réceptionniste :** Aucun problème. (apercevant quelqu'un) Ha excusez moi, je reviens vite. Je dois m'occuper de monsieur. Je suis désolée. Je suis la seule réceptionniste aujourd'hui et je dois à tout prit m'occuper de lui en premier.

**Nathan :** D'accord, je vais attendre.

**Réceptionniste :** Merci de votre compréhension.

La réceptionniste se dirigea vers l'homme en particulier.

**Réceptionniste :** Bonjour monsieur. Vous devez être Mike?

**Mike :** Oui, je viens chercher les clés des trois chambres que j'ai réservées pour la tournée Jeunes Talentueux...

À ces mots, Nathan se concentra encore plus pour comprendre le reste de la conversation.

**Réceptionniste (en lui donnant trois clés) :** Oui bien sûr! Alors voilà vous avez les chambres 223, 224 et 225. Passez un bon séjour parmi nous!

**Mike (partant) :** Merci

Une fois fini avec Mike, la réceptionniste revint servir Nathan.

**Réceptionniste :** Désolée, alors vous souhaitiez avoir une chambre pour ce soir. C'est bien ça?

**Nathan :** Exactement.

**Réceptionniste :** Alors à quel étage souhaitez vous avoir votre chambre.

**Nathan :** Si je ne me trompe pas, si par exemple j'ai une chambre dans les 100 je suis au premier étage?

**Réceptionniste :** C'est bien comme ça que notre hôtel fonctionne.

**Nathan :** D'accord alors je vais prendre une chambre au deuxième étage.

**Réceptionniste :** Pas de problèmes. (lui tendant une clé) Tenez, la chambre 235. Vous payerez à la fin de votre séjour. Bonne journée monsieur.

**Nathan :** Merci.

Sur ce, Nathan partit voir sa chambre. Il était dans celle-ci depuis 10 minutes quand il entendit des bruits à l'étage. Nathan reconnu la voix de Haley. Il entre ouvra la porte de sa chambre et se mit d'un angle à ce qu'il voit se qu'il se passait. Dans le corridor, il y avait Haley, Chris, Mike et un vieux barbu qui devait être le chauffeur. Nathan écoutait attentivement ce qui se disait...

**Haley :** Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois absolument chanter cette chanson. On en a plein d'autre que Chris a écrit ces dernières semaines...

**Mike :** Haley! Cette chanson est géniale! Tu ne peux pas refuser de la jouer. En plus, c'est avec cette chanson que vous avez gagnée au Tric et c'est toi qui l'as écrite.

**Haley :** Hors de question que je la chante.

**Chris (en mettant son bras autour de la taille à Haley) :** Mon amour, tu es super sexy quand tu la chantes! Aller, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche hein?

En voyant Chris tenir Haley aussi proche de lui, Nathan avait la colère qui montait en lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Chris touchait Haley sans se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. Dans les yeux de Haley, on pouvait lire la peur, mais aussi la colère et la rage. Nathan aurait voulu sauter sur Chris et l'éloigner à jamais de Haley, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'arriver à aider sa bien-aimée.

**Haley (se retirant de l'emprise de Chris) :** Je ne peux tout simplement pas! Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué à comprendre...

**Mike :** Bon d'accord, je crois que vous avez des trucs à régler donc Dave et moi allons vous laisser vous expliquer. Nous allons dans nos chambres et quand que tout sera réglé, venez me voir et nous allons aller répéter une dernière fois avant le concert. Tenez, je vous donne la chambre 223 et je serai dans la 224 et Dave dans la 225.

**Dave :** Ouais. C'est une bonne idée! Aller on y va...

Dave qui était le chauffeur, et Mike partirent dans leur chambre respective. Haley ne voulait certainement pas se retrouver seule dans la même chambre que Chris. Surtout si s'était pour lui dire pourquoi elle ne voulait pas jouer la chanson qu'elle avait écrite. C'était pratiquement certain que Chris se fâcherait donc elle s'assit sur un banc dans le corridor.

**Chris : **Aller ma pu...

**Haley :** Chris, pas ma puce.

**Chris :** J'suis désolé mon amour. Bon vient on va aller en discuter dans NOTRE chambre.

**Haley :** J'suis bien ici.

**Chris : **Oui, mais imagine dans notre lit.

**Haley :** Ha Chris, je t'en pris! J'ai accepté de sortir avec toi jusqu'à la fin de la tournée, mais nous n'avons jamais convenu que nous allions couché ensemble. Alors, enlève-toi cette image de la tête tout de suite.

**Chris (élevant le ton) :** J'en ai assez d'avoir cette discussion avec toi. On sort ensemble, alors la nuit nous avons les mêmes rapports qu'un couple normal. (empêchant Haley d'ajouter quelque chose) Voilà une chose de réglée! Bon maintenant, pourquoi tu ne veux pas jouer ta chanson?

**Haley :** C'est simple... J'ai écrit cette chanson pour Nathan et la seule chose qui pourrait me rendre encore plus triste, serait de chanter cette foutu chanson sur scène. Je ne me sens pas prête à ça!

**Chris :** C'est une blague? Depuis quand tu l'as écrite pour Nathan?

**Haley :** Depuis qu'elle a été écrite!

**Chris :** Alors si je comprends bien, je jouais de la musique sur des paroles écrite pour ton ex?

**Haley :** Ce n'est pas mon ex!

**Chris :** Alors c'est qui? Ton ex ex petit ami? Parce que je figure que tu me prends pour ton ex...

**Haley : **Non c'est... (allumant que Chris ne devait pas être au courant de sa fameuse nuit passée avec Nathan) euh oui! C'est ça! Mon ex ex petit ami.

**Chris :** D'accord! Dans ce cas, je suis d'accord pour ne pas la jouer.

**Haley :** Bien!

**Chris :** Bien!

**Haley :** J'y vais...

**Chris :** Je peux savoir où?

**Haley :** Voir Mike! Où voudrais-tu que j'aille?

**Chris :** Dans notre chambre. Tu n'y as pas mis les pieds depuis que nous sommes arrivés!

**Haley :** Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller dans notre chambre. Je suis correcte pour aller voir Mike et pratiquer les chansons que nous allons jouer ce soir.

**Chris :** D'accord, dans ce cas je te suis! Allons pratiquer!

Nathan referma la porte de sa chambre, mais un courant d'air fit que la porte ferma en faisant assez de bruit. Haley se retourna et eu l'impression que la porte était ouverte depuis un certain temps. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, elle avait l'impression qu'une personne avait écouté toute sa conversation avec Chris. Finalement, elle ne se prit pas trop la tête avec ça. Elle se dit qu'elle devait probablement avoir rêvé.

Haley et Chris partirent cogner à la porte de la chambre de Mike. Une fois que Mike est répondu et soit aller chercher le strict nécessaire pour pratiquer, Haley, Chris et Mike prirent l'ascenseur pour descendre au premier étage.

Pendant ce temps, Nathan était soulagé que Haley ne l'ait pas vu. De plus, il tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Avec tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le fait que Haley est ACCEPTÉ de sortir avec Chris sans le vouloir vraiment, qu'elle ait écrit une chanson pour lui-même, et le fait que Haley souffre de ne pas le voir, l'avait mis dans un état difficile à décrire. Il se sentait si faible face à tout ce qui arrivait. Il aurait voulu la réconforter, la prendre dans ses bras à jamais pour être certain que rien ne lui arriverait à présent, mais il était impuissant face à la situation. Il était décidé à aller au concert donner par Haley et Chris... et... on ne sait jamais, peut-être que l'occasion d'agir se présenterait.

Environ une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Haley, Chris et Mike arrivèrent dans une salle à quelques coins de rue de l'hôtel. C'était là qu'ils devaient faire leur premier spectacle. Ils pratiquèrent durant toute l'après-midi et rentrèrent à l'hôtel le temps de manger un petit quelque chose. Ils repartirent vers 19h00 à la fameuse salle de spectacle. Arrivée sur place, Haley était stupéfaite de voir tant de monde attendre en file. La salle allait être pleine…

Malgré la foule immense, Haley avait réussit à entrer dans la salle de spectacle sans se faire trop remarquer. Elle s'était immédiatement rendue dans la loge en compagnie malheureusement de Chris et de Mike. Ils avaient re pratiquèrent quelques passages sur certaines chansons. Une heure plus tard, tous les fans étaient arrivés dans la salle, installés et prêts à écouter le concert. Le gérant de la place monta sur la scène.

**Gérant :** Bonjour et merci d'être en si grand nombre dans la boîte la plus branchée de l'heure... Et oui, ce n'est pas pour nous venter, mais aujourd'hui nous avons la chance d'accueillir parmi nous un couple aussi bien dans la musique que dans la vraie vie. J'ai nommé Chris Avery et Haley James. (cris de la foule) Mais avant de vous laisser entre leurs mains, je voudrais vous les présenter plus personnellement. Alors, comme vous savez probablement déjà, ce couple de jeunes musiciens a gagné un concours qui concernait tout les États-unis. Ils sont donc EXTRAORDINAIRES! Aujourd'hui, ils vont nous interpréter environ une dizaine de chansons. Au nom de la boîte, nous espérons que vous allez passer une excellente soirée. Ha et puisque j'y pense, à la toute fin, si vous avez aimé, vous pourrez demander un rappel. Nous choisirons une personne dans la salle qui choisira la pièce jouée. Maintenant, veuillez les accueillir comme il se doit, mesdames et messieurs, voici... Chris Avery et Haley James.

Le public criait comme jamais. Même la dernière fois au Tric, les gens n'étaient pas aussi fous. Haley et Chris montèrent sur scène. Comme toujours, ils prirent leur instrument et prirent la parole.

**Haley :** Bonjour!

La foule criait et criait. Ils se calmèrent pour entendre Haley.

**Haley :** Merci, nous sommes extrêmement heureux d'être ici ce soir!

**Chris :** Nous espérons que vous allez apprécier.

**Haley :** Arrêtons notre bla bla et place à la musique.

**Chris :** La première chanson que nous allons vous interpréter est « It's not good enough » écrite par moi!

Haley et Chris commencèrent à chanter et à jouer. Il y avait énormément de spots de lumière qui tournoyaient et éclairaient les visages des spectateurs. La foule appréciait énormément. Tout le monde était debout dans la salle. Plus les chansons avançaient, plus la foule était fébrile. La fin du concert approchait. Chris n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards sensuels à Haley. On pouvait avoir l'impression qu'il lui donnait presque rendez-vous dans leur lit après le spectacle. Haley était très mal à l'aise et ça paraissait dans sa voix.

Nathan qui avait réussi à entrer malgré la salle comble juste avant que le concert commence, était assit près du bar. Il n'avait pas cessé d'admirer Haley depuis le début du spectacle. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. Que dans le son de sa voix, il pouvait s'en apercevoir. Nathan avait tellement entendu la voix de Haley avant qu'il parte en Australie qu'il connaissait chaque sentiment qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle chantait. À ce moment précis, il s'avait bien que Haley avait peur de Chris. Il avait plus hâte que tout que ce spectacle se termine. Il devait dire à Haley qu'il était là ce soir sans faute.

La dernière chanson venait de prendre fin. Haley et Chris étaient applaudi comme jamais. Malgré la peur que ressentait Haley, elle était tout de même joyeuse d'avoir pu participer à un concert aussi électrisant. La foule n'arrêtait pas de crier et d'applaudir. Le gérant remonta sur la scène.

**Gérant :** Re bonjour! (en criant) Avez-vous aimé ça?

Le public était plus que convainquant.

**Gérant :** D'accord, alors je crois que vous avez le droit à un rappel non?

La foule acquiesça joyeusement.

**Gérant :** Très bien, alors voici comment nous allons procéder pour choisir le chanceux qui décidera la chanson. Nous allons fermer tous les spots de lumière (en même temps qu'il dit ces mots, tous les spots s'éteignirent). Qu'un seul restera ouvert. Il bougera et s'immobilisera sur une personne. Cette personne sera la chanceuse. Alors c'est parti!

Le spot de lumière n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Haley et Chris le suivaient minutieusement des yeux. Le spot arriva quelques secondes sur Nathan. Celui-ci ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Il se retourna, mais trop tard, Haley avait déjà des soupçons. Elle l'avait bien vu, mais le spot de lumière continua son chemin alors elle ne pu s'assurer de sa présence. Au fond d'elle, Haley espérait que c'était bien lui, mais elle se résigna vite à faire comme si de rien était et de ne pas porter attention à cette homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Nathan. Finalement, le spot s'immobilisa sur une jeune femme d'environ l'âge de Haley. La femme criait. Elle était trop heureuse. Elle monta sur scène et...

**La femme :** Merci!! Oh mon dieu jésus seigneur père!! Ce n'est pas possible!! J'vais choisir la dernière chanson de ce premier concert!! Yahou!!

**Gérant :** Alors mademoiselle, quel est votre choix?

**La femme :** Et bien, et oui, j'étais présente au Tric lors de votre tout premier concert et j'ai ADORÉ la pièce que vous avez interprété. Si je ne me trompe pas, je crois que c'était une composition de Haley James. Alors, c'est donc cette pièce que je vous demande de jouer. Merci!! Ha!! Trop GÉNIAL!!

Haley était terrorisé! Aucun autre mot n'était assez puissant pour expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne voulait et ne pouvait pas chanter cette chanson. Elle sentait déjà les larmes aux yeux monter. Elle regarda Chris, par contre, lui ses yeux étaient remplis de colère. À ce moment exact, Haley croisa son regard avec Nathan. Elle n'en revenait pas de le voir assit là dans cette salle. Nathan venait juste de se rendre compte qu'Haley l'avait vu. Haley n'y croyait pas. Elle ferma ses yeux quelques secondes et les rouvra... Mais plus de Nathan. Il avait disparu. Haley perdue le minuscule sourire qu'elle avait. Nathan n'avait eu besoin que de quelques secondes pour quitter sa place.

La femme qui avait choisi la chanson, finie finalement par descendre de la scène. Le gérant reprit la parole.

**Gérant :** Alors, comme convenu, pour vous, la chanson de Haley.

La foule applaudissait. Haley était tout de même presque certaine d'avoir vu Nathan. Que d'y penser, lui donnait légèrement plus de courage. Malgré « l'enthousiasme » de Chris, Haley et ce dernier commencèrent la chanson convenue. Nathan n'était toujours pas loin. Il était à présent planté à la sortie de la boîte, mais il pouvait toujours regarder Haley. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Haley aussi, mais Chris lui avait presque envie de mourir. Quand il repensait que ces paroles avaient été écrites pour Nathan, Chris voulait vomir...

La chanson prit fin. Chris, soulagé plus que jamais et Haley... Très...émotive. Elle avait les yeux pleins d'eau, mais de façon surprenante, elle avait été capable de chanter entièrement la chanson. Après avoir remercier le public, Chris et Haley sortirent de scène et partirent dans la loge. Ils ramassèrent leurs choses pendant que la salle se vidait.

Nathan repartit immédiatement à l'hôtel. Il alla dans sa chambre pour se changer et surtout réfléchir à comment annoncer à Haley sa présence...

Trente minutes plus tard, il n'y avait à présent plus personne dans la salle. Ils retournèrent à l'hôtel, prirent l'ascenseur. Les portes de ce dernier s'ouvrirent lorsque Haley entendit une voix familière à l'étage. Elle semblait provenir d'une des chambres. Haley était dans ses pensées. Elle repensait à Nathan, le fait qu'elle croyait l'avoir vu lors du concert. Plusieurs pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Malheureusement, elle fut vite ramenée à la réalité lorsque Chris mit sa main dans le bas de son dos et lui dit :

**Chris :** Aller vient mon amour, on va dans notre chambre?

**Haley (sortant de ses pensées) :** Hein? Euh...

**Mike :** Ouais, vous devriez aller vous coucher. Demain on part vers 13h00 pour la côte nord. Nous devons faire six spectacles dans ce coin là. Alors bonne nuit et pas trop de bêtises ce soir. Faut que vous soyez en forme pour demain. N'oubliez pas!

**Haley :** Ça ne risque pas.

**Chris :** Ok, bonne nuit Mike. (en prenant la main de Haley) Viens mon amour...

Mike partit vers sa chambre tandis que Haley se faisait presque tirer par Chris pour rentrer dans leur chambre. Malgré tout, Haley se faisait tout de même faire. Elle était surtout préoccupée par la fameuse voix qu'elle avait entendue. Une fois dans la chambre, Chris commença à enlever sa chemise.

**Haley :** J'peux savoir c'est quoi tu fais?

**Chris (sourire coquin) : **J'me prépare...

**Haley :** Et je peux savoir pourquoi?

**Chris :** Pour notre première fois mon amour...

**Haley :** Ouais, pas ce soir Chris!

**Chris (s'approchant de Haley sensuellement) :** Aller! (lui caressant l'épaule) Tu vas voir ça va être génial. J'suis génial alors il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

**Haley :** Non Chris, je n'ai pas envie ce soir.

**Chris (l'embrassant dans le cou) : **Tu vas voir, j'vais te faire changer d'avis. Ohhhh,...que tu sens bon...

**Haley (n'en pouvant plus et s'éloignant de Chris) : **Tu sais quoi... je reviens...

**Chris : **Non vas-t'en pas! Où tu vas?

**Haley (mentant et se dirigeant vers la sortie de la chambre) : **Euh... j'vais me changer pour mettre quelque chose de plus... Sexy!

**Chris :** Pour vrai! Génial! Mais la toilette est de ce côté (lui pointant l'opposée de la sortie) pas à l'extérieur de la chambre...

**Haley :** Oui je sais, mais euh... j'avais demandé à une des femmes de ménager de mettre le paquet avec le vêtement sexy à une place spéciale pour pas que tu le vois, donc euh... je dois aller le chercher.

**Chris :** D'accord, mais fais vite... j'suis pressé de te voir nu!

**Haley (pas fort) :** Beurk... oh mon dieu... comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir? (pour que Chris entende) Je fais du mieux que je peux!

Puis Haley ferma la porte de la chambre. Elle partit d'un pas pressé vers les toilettes publiques qui se trouvaient au milieu de l'étage. Haley s'approcha du miroir et... Surprise, elle n'aperçu pas ce qu'elle croyait voir. Haley pouvait voir une jeune femme triste, les larmes aux yeux, inquiète et apeurée. Haley ne se voyait plus pareil qu'à l'habitude. Elle n'était plus la petite Haley, chanteuse, enjouée, énervée de vivre le prochain jour ou tout simplement heureuse. Elle se voyait changée. Après avoir pleuré quelques temps, Haley décida de sortir des toilettes. Elle ouvra la porte sans regarder devant elle et « Bang »!

**Haley :** Oups, je suis déso... Toi?

**?? :** Oh merde!

**Haley (soulagée et lui sautant dans les bras) :** Oh! Nathan!

**Nathan (encore sous le choc que Haley l'ait vu) :** Euh, et oui c'est moi!

**Haley (heureuse et se détachant des bras de Nathan) :** Mais que fais-tu ici?

**Nathan :** À vrai dire, je venais te voir.

**Haley (pleurant de joie) :** Au mon dieu, j'suis trop heureuse que tu sois là!

**Nathan (mal à l'aise à l'idée que Chris les surprenne) :** Euh... oui!

**Haley (voyant que quelque chose clochait avec Nathan) :** Ça va? T'as l'air inquiet et pas heureux de me voir...

**Nathan : **Non Haley! Ne pense pas ça! Je suis plus heureux que quiconque de te voir, mais j'ai très peur que Chris nous surprenne.

**Haley (surprise que Nathan sache pour Chris) :** Pourquoi? Tu sais quoi à propos de Chris?

**Nathan :** Tout!

**Haley :** Tout quoi?

**Nathan :** Je crois qu'en plein milieu du couloir n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça.

**Haley (comprenant pas vraiment Nathan) :** Mais... Je ne te comprends pas! Comment tu sais pour Chris?

**Nathan :** Je t'expliquerai, mais suis-moi dans ma chambre!

**Haley :** Quoi! T'as une chambre dans l'hôtel?

**Nathan :** Euh, oui!

**Haley :** Mais...

**Nathan (en lui prenant la main puis se dirigeant vers sa chambre) :** J'ai suivi l'autobus de la tournée depuis que vous êtes parti de Tree Hill...

**Haley (sous le choc) :** Euh...

**Nathan (débarrant la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrant) :** J'suis désolé. Ne m'en veux pas! J'devais savoir si tu étais entre de bonnes mains et si tu voulais vraiment...

Nathan n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Haley ferma la porte de la chambre de Nathan et lui sauta au cou. Elle l'embrassa amoureusement. Haley n'aurait jamais cru que voir l'homme de sa vie ici à l'hôtel lui ferait au temps plaisir et la soulagerait à un point tel qu'elle ne se souciait plus de Chris. Elle ne pensait qu'à Nathan et elle. Haley détacha doucement ses lèvres de celles de Nathan et...

**Nathan :** ... si tu voulais vraiment aller en tournée...

**Haley (le regardant en souriant) :** Je t'en voudrai jamais pour être venu ici. J'suis tellement soulagée que tu sois ici. Je t'aime Nathan, plus que tout.

**Nathan :** Moi aussi Haley je t'aime, et je ne laisserai plus jamais Chris te faire de mal! C'est promis!

**Haley (s'assoyant sur le lit de Nathan) :** T'es au courant de quoi à propos de Chris?

**Nathan (venant s'asseoir à côté de Haley) :** Premièrement, je vous ai entendu quand vous êtes arrivés pour la première fois à l'étage. Mike, si j'ai bien compris, Chris et toi parliez d'une chanson que tu ne voulais pas faire au spectacle de ce soir... et...

**Haley (l'interrompant) :** Alors, tu sais que cette chanson a été écrite pour toi?

**Nathan (gêné) :** Euh oui, merci beaucoup!

**Haley (lui caressant la joue) :** C'était ce que je ressentais... (devenant plus sérieuse) et ensuite qu'est-ce que tu as entendu?

**Nathan :** Mike vous a prit une chambre pour les deux. Tu n'étais pas très enjouée. Mike n'est pas au courant que tu ne sors plus « vraiment » avec lui et que Chris te fais du chantage... et...

**Haley :** Ne m'en veux pas de ne pas l'avoir dit à Mike c'est juste que Chris me for...

**Nathan (l'interrompant) :** Je ne temps pas du tout. Je comprends.

**Haley :** Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?

**Nathan :** Tout, mais moi je serais moins joyeux de ne pas t'avoir...

**Haley :** Oh... t'es trop gentil, je ne vois pas ce que tu me trouves...

**Nathan :** Haley, t'es une fille remarquable, qui aime la vie, généreuse, qui pense toujours aux autres avant elle-même... Tu es extra-super-phénoménale comme femme. (se vantant) C'est pour ça que t'es avec moi. Parce que je suis aussi bien!

**Haley (amusée et ne pensant plus à Chris) :** T'as raison! On est le couple le plus parfait qui existe.

**Nathan :** Pour en revenir à Chris...

**Haley (l'interrompant) :** J'veux plus penser à Chris...

**Nathan :** Mais Haley, il est la à t'attendre dans votre chambre...

**Haley :** Et alors? Il ne me trouvera pas ici et j'ai l'homme le plus fort pour me protéger...

**Nathan (souriant) :** ouais, vu comme ça!

Nathan embrassa Haley aussi passionnément qu'il le pouvait. Il était si heureux que Haley se sente en sécurité avec lui et qu'il puisse la protéger. Haley quant à elle, ne s'était jamais senti aussi en sûreté qu'à cet instant dans les bras de Nathan, allongée sur son lit. Haley et Nathan s'embrassèrent de plus en plus langoureusement. Haley commença à détacher la ceinture de Nathan quand...

**Nathan : **T'es certaine que tu veux le faire ce soir?

**Haley :** J'me sens bien et (rigolant) c'est soit ça ou avec Chris, donc le choix est plus que facile...

**Nathan :** Haley, je ne veux pas que...

**Haley (l'interrompant) :** Je blague Nathan! J'en ai très envie...

**Nathan (avec un sourire charmeur) :** D'accord dans ce cas, tu vas avoir droit à mon corps d'athlète juste pour toi ce soir...

**Haley :** Quelle chance... mais j'espère que les autres soirs, aucunes autres femmes que moi y a le droit de toute façon...

**Nathan (se rapprochant des lèvres de Haley) :** Ne t'en fais pas, t'es la seule qui me fais t'en d'effet...

**Haley :** Ohhhhh...

Nathan embrassa Haley et celle-ci recommença à enlever sa ceinture. Nathan enleva délicatement le chandail de Haley. Celle-ci se retrouva sur lui. Elle embrassait son torse lorsque Nathan remarqua quelque chose d'anormal sur le bras de Haley...

**Nathan (pointant le bras de Haley) :** Et ma puce... qu'est-ce que t'as au bras?

**Haley (interrompu dans les baisers qu'elle donnait sur le torse de Nathan) :** hein? (comprenant) Euh, c'est rien...

**Nathan : **Haley! C'est pas rien, t'as un gros bleu...

**Haley :** Nathan...

**Nathan :** C'est Chris hein?

**Haley (s'assoyant sur le lit) :** Euh...

**Nathan (les yeux pleins de rage et se levant du lit) : **Oh lui, j'vais lui régler son compte...

**Haley :** Non...

**Nathan (rattachant sa ceinture) :** Haley, il te blesse, il blesse la femme que j'aime et tu veux que je fasse rien? J'peux pas.

**Haley :** Nathan, tu ne peux pas aller le voir, sinon il va m'en vouloir que tu sois là...

**Nathan (réalisant le problème que ça ferait) :** Ouais j'avoue, mais Haley...

**Haley (se levant et lui prenant la main) :** Viens, laisse-moi oublier Chris le temps d'une soirée. Je t'en pris. On parlera de tout ce que tu veux, mais pas de la tournée...

**Nathan (s'assoyant sur le lit avec Haley sur ses genoux) : **D'accord, mais j'te lâche plus d'une semelle. J'te suivrai en tournée tant qu'elle ne sera pas fini et promet moi de demander à Mike une chambre séparée de celle de Chris, comme ça j'vais pouvoir mieux te surveiller...

**Haley :** D'accord, je lui demanderai. Maintenant, j'te veux toi et ne plus penser à cette foutu tournée, s'il te plaît...

**Nathan :** Vos plaisirs sont des ordres chère demoiselle.

**Haley :** Quelle chance...

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et finirent par faire l'amour. Une fois fait, ils discutèrent toute la nuit de leur passé. Ils ne cessaient de se rappeler des souvenirs d'il y a 3 ans. Nathan et Haley étaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre, heureux plus que jamais. Ils passaient enfin une nuit comme Haley avait s'en arrêt espérer vivre. La nuit parfaite où on a l'impression que le temps s'arrête et que l'univers a été crée que pour ces deux personnes. Aucun des deux n'avaient hâte au lever du soleil…

Finalement, le soleil n'eut nul autre choix que de se lever. Après avoir passé une nuit passionné et émotive, Nathan et Haley dormait toujours l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Il était déjà 11h00. Haley devait quitter l'hôtel à 13h00. Aucun bruit n'était suspect à l'étage. Il ne semblait pas y avoir un Chris enragé et incontrôlable dans les environs. Haley finit par ouvrir les yeux, puis se fut autour de Nathan de se réveiller quelques minutes plus tard. Ils se regardaient, pensaient aux événements qui allaient se produire. Aucun n'avait l'envie de parler du futur. Ils auraient voulu rester entrelacé pour le reste de leur vie, mais ils s'avaient bien que c'était impossible. Nathan brisa donc la glace...

**Nathan :** Bien dormi?

**Haley :** Quelle question! Bien sûr que j'ai bien dormi, en sécurité dans tes bras...

Il y eut un blanc. Tout deux redoutaient la fameuse discussion... Puis Nathan se lança...

**Nathan :** Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

**Haley :** Nathan...

**Nathan : **Non Haley, c'est important! Que vas-tu faire si Chris t'agresse sans que je le sache. S'il ne doit pas me voir, je ne pourrai pas être 24h/24 à tes côtés. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne veux pas te laisser seule par peur qu'il te fasse du mal... Haley que dois-je faire?

**Haley :** Je dois me débrouiller un peu seule...

**Nathan :** Mais...

**Haley :** Tu dois me faire confiance Nathan...

**Nathan :** Haley, j'ai confiance en toi, plus qu'en n'importe qui! C'est en Chris que je n'ai aucunement confiance...

**Haley :** Je sais, mais je crois commencer à comprendre la façon d'agir de Chris et je crois savoir comment le calmer. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen...

**Nathan :** Non Haley! Ne me dis pas que... que tu penses au sexe?

**Haley :** Ha non pas vraiment... J'vais juste lui donner ce qu'il veut graduellement, mais sans arriver à la fameuse dernière étape, le sexe.

**Nathan (craintif) :** Haley, tu me fais vraiment peur... Que veux-tu dire par là?

**Haley :** Je l'ai toujours empêché de trop me toucher. À chaque fois que je suis seule avec lui depuis le début de la tournée, je m'habille jusqu'aux oreilles. Jamais il ne peux voir une partie de mon corps plus « dénudé » qu'à la normale et je crois que si par exemple, je me promène avec un chandail trop grand et qu'il glisse un peu de mes épaules et l'on peut voir légèrement mon soutien-gorge, il sera satisfait et me laissera du temps, ce que j'ai vraiment besoin. Une fois la tournée terminée, je ne lui devrai plus rien et je crois que je peux le faire attendre jusqu'à ce que le temps soit écoulé...

**Nathan (ne voulant pas « partager » Haley) :** Il est hors de question que tu t'habilles sexy devant lui!

**Haley :** Nathan Scott, ne fait pas ton jaloux! Pas maintenant! C'est le seul moyen.

**Nathan (se calmant) :** Je ne suis pas jaloux! Je ne veux juste pas qu'il profite de toi... et moi, j'ai comme l'impression que si tu exécutes ton fameux plan, il va voir que tu sembles plus intéressée et voudra le faire plus vite...

**Haley :** On verra... Je n'ai pas d'autres choix! De toute façon, (les larmes aux yeux) j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai jamais m'en sortir, alors pourquoi pas tenter cette dernière option... J'en peux plus Nathan...

**Nathan (la serrant fort dans ses bras) :** Non Haley! Ne dis pas ça! On va s'en sortir, tu vas voir. (les larmes aux yeux) Je te promets que je vais suivre le bus durant tout le temps que la tournée durera, que je te protégerai et que même si tu ne veux pas, si Chris t'harcèle trop, j'interviendrai. Je n'aurai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas rester là, les bras croisés sachant qu'il te fait du mal. Tu dois comprendre ça...

**Haley :** J'comprends! Ne t'en fais pas... Merci...

**Nathan :** Pour quoi?

**Haley :** Pour me donner du courage. Sans toi je n'y arriverais jamais...

**Nathan :** Ça sert à ça un âme sœur...

**Haley (voulant détendre l'atmosphère) :** Alors si je comprends bien, tu crois que je suis ton âme sœur?

**Nathan :** Je n'en ai jamais douté. Depuis que je t'ai aperçu, je le sais...

**Haley :** Ohhhh!! Pour moi aussi, tu es mon âme sœur...

Haley l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné lorsque des bruits se font entendre dans le couloir...

**?? : **_Christ! _Où ce qu'elle est passée...

**?? : **Chris, calme-toi!

**Chris :** Mike, ce n'est pas le temps de me calmer. Elle n'est pas rentrée de la nuit.

**Mike :** Elle va probablement arriver bientôt. Maintenant, baisse le ton. Il y a encore des gens qui dorment...

Puis... plus rien... plus aucun bruit ne se fait entendre. Haley et Nathan ont entendu toute la scène. Ils savaient que c'était maintenant le moment pour Haley de refaire surface...

**Haley (les larmes aux yeux et apeurée de retrouver Chris) :** Je crois que j'vais devoir y aller.

**Nathan (prenant le visage de Haley dans ses mains) :** Je vous suivrai Haley! Le temps qu'il y a Mike, t'as pas de soucie à te faire... Et pour le reste du temps, j'essayerai d'être dans les parages...

**Haley :** Je t'aime Nathan!

**Nathan :** Moi aussi...

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis Haley s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Elle entra dans sa « supposée » chambre, mais Chris n'y était pas. Elle en profita pour ramasser le plus vite ses choses et faire ses valises. Il était déjà 11h50. Chris devrait nécessairement arriver bientôt. Haley redoutait ce moment. Comment Chris allait-il réagir? Haley n'allait pas tarder à le savoir…

Il était maintenant 12h20. Chris n'était toujours pas arrivé dans la chambre. Haley s'était changée et portait à présent un haut sans manches ni brettelles. Elle avait décidé de commencer son fameux plan. Haley était en train de fermer ses valises lorsqu'elle entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna et vit Chris surpris, mais avec un regard meurtrier. Il s'avança vers Haley et s'arrêta à environ deux mètres d'elle.

**Chris (calmement mais d'un ton sec) :** J'peux savoir où t'as passé la nuit?

**Haley (apeurée et voyant le regard de Chris) :** Euh...

**Chris (montant le ton) :** Euh... c'est tout! T'as juste ça comme excuse...

**Haley (réfléchissant) :** À vrai dire...

**Chris (frustré et se rapprochant tranquillement de Haley) :** À vrai dire... continue je t'écoute...

**Haley (mentant) :** Comme je t'avais dis, j'suis allée voir la femme pour euh... Les dessous sexy et euh... elle m'a dit d'attendre dans une pièce le temps qu'elle aille les chercher, mais euh... malheureusement, je me suis endormis dans la pièce et la dame n'a pas voulu me réveiller. J'suis désolée...

**Chris (criant et s'approchant de plus en plus de Haley) :** TU MENS!

**Haley (apeurée et reculant) :** Non! C'est la vérité, je ne t'aurais pas laissé seul cette nuit mon amour.

**Chris :** Ne commence pas avec les mots doux. T'es la première qui dit que nous sortons pas ensemble, alors ça va faire et (criant très fort) TU VAS ME DIRE LA VÉRITÉ!!

**Haley :** Je te le jure! C'est vrai...

**Chris :** Dans ce cas, montre-moi les dessous sexy...

**Haley (stressée) : **Euh... tu vois le haut que je porte, et bien, il fait partie des quelques morceaux que j'ai.

**Chris (arrivé à côté de Haley) : **C'est vrai que ce haut est très sexy. (en caressant les épaules de Haley) Ta peau est douce, mais tu sais quoi?

**Haley (se laissant toucher contre son gré) :** Non quoi?

**Chris (lui chuchotant à l'oreille) : **T'as beaucoup de qualité dont la beauté, c'est certain, mais mentir n'est pas ta meilleure. (lui serrant légèrement l'épaule) Alors, si tu ne veux pas que je me fâche, tu vas immédiatement me dire où t'as passé la nuit.

**Haley (pleurant) :** Chris, j'suis désolée... mais euh j'ai paniqué! Tu voulais qu'on couche ensemble hier et je n'étais pas encore prête alors j'suis allée dans les toilettes pour m'éclaircir les idées et je me suis endormie accotée sur la porte d'une des cabines. Ne m'en veux pas... J'suis désolée...

**Chris (relâchant l'épaule de Haley) :** Pourquoi tu m'as menti, hein?

**Haley :** J'avais peur que tu te fâches, mais je suis vraiment désolée. C'est un peu pour ça que j'ai décidé de mettre ce haut, pour me rattraper quoi!

**Chris (montant le ton) :** Tu sais ce que j'aurais voulu?

**Haley :** Non... dis-moi!

**Chris : **J'aurais voulu que la nuit passée, on s'amuse comme l'un des couples de l'étage... Ils avaient l'air à bien s'amuser. Quand je te cherchais, j'suis passée devant une des chambres de l'étage... la 235 et eux, les chanceux, semblaient ne pas trop s'ennuyer si tu vois ce que j'veux dire...

Haley compris immédiatement que c'était Nathan et elle le fameux couple. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle faisait tant de bruit quand...elle passait une nuit merveilleuse, sublime, inoubliable, romantique, mouvementée... non là n'est pas la question... Haley devait arrêter de penser à Nathan et se reprendre. Haley se sentait rougir...

**Haley (pensant) :** Non, Haley arrête de rougir. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends? Si Chris le savait, il me tuerait... ha je suis dans un pétrin, seigneur aidez-moi...

**Chris :** Haley?

**Chris (voyant qu'elle était dans ses pensées) :** HALEY!

**Haley (rougissante et tremblante de partout) :** Hein, euh...

**Chris (s'interrogant sur le comportement de Haley depuis qu'il lui avait parlé du couple) :** J'peux savoir ce qui te prends? Pourquoi tu trembles comme ça? C'est quand même pas à cause que je t'ai parlé du couple qui le faisait? Tu sais... tu n'es pas la seule à le faire dans le monde... Ce couple...

**Haley (ne réfléchissant pas avant de parler) :** Quoi le couple... pourquoi tu penses qu'à ce couple?

**Chris (se fâchant) :** À toi de me le dire... pourquoi dès que j'ai commencé à parler d'eux tu t'es mis à trembler?

**Haley (tremblante) :** J'ai pas tremblé... Pis euh... (changeant de sujet) Alors, tes valises sont faites?

**Chris (réalisant ce que Haley lui cache) :** Non! (criant) T'AS PAS FAIT ÇA...

**Haley : **Hein, quoi?

**Chris (lui agrippant le bras) :** toi là, toi... t'aurais jamais dû faire ça...

**Haley (pleurant) :** Chris, arrête j'ai rien fait... Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça?

**Chris :** C'est la meilleure. Pourquoi je réagis comme ça? J'vais te le dire pourquoi... Tu t'es envoyé en l'air hier hein?

**Haley :** C'est faux, si je ne voulais pas le faire avec toi, je ne l'aurais certainement pas fait avec un inconnu et encore moins avec Mike. Beurk... vous êtes les seuls que je connais ici en plein milieu de je ne sais pas trop quelle ville!

**Chris :** J'avoue que ce que tu dis n'est pas idiot, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à te croire. (chuchotant à l'oreille) Je t'averti... (lui serrant le bras) J'vais trouver où t'as passé la nuit, compris?

**Haley : **Chris, tu me fais mal...

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvra et Mike apparut dans l'ouverture. Chris lâcha immédiatement Haley et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il avait le grand sourire pendant que Haley tentait de sécher ses larmes sans que Mike s'en rende compte.

**Mike (joyeux) :** Alors, prêts à partir les tourtereaux?

**Chris (souriant) :** Très bientôt... il ne reste qu'à fermer les valises et on les descend en bas.

**Mike :** Aucun problème, et euh, va falloir que j'vous parle tantôt. Il y a un changement de programme par rapport à la tournée donc, j'vous attends à l'autobus.

**Chris :** C'est d'accord, on descend dans maximum cinq minutes.

**Mike :** Ok, à tantôt...

Puis Mike partit de la chambre... Chris ferma sa valise qui était sur le lit, la prit et s'approcha de Haley...

**Chris :** J'vais tout découvrir...

Sa valise à la main, Chris quitta la chambre avec un regard qui voulait en dire long. Il ferma la porte et au lieu d'aller vers l'ascenseur, Chris tourna le coin du corridor et se retrouva devant la chambre 235. Sur la poigné, il y avait une petite affiche où il était écrit : « inoccupé ». Il cogna, personne ne répondit. Ìl décida donc de descendre à la réception pour poser quelques questions...

**Chris (à la réceptionniste) :** Bonjour, je voudrais savoir si la chambre 235 est prise...

**Réceptionniste (cherchant sur son ordinateur) :** Euh, à vrai dire, elle était prise. Le client a quitté il y a environ 30 minutes. Pourquoi?

**Chris :** Euh... vous ne pourriez pas me dire au nom de qui la chambre a été payée s'il vous plaît?

**Réceptionniste :** Euh je suis désolée monsieur, mais je ne peux pas divulguer ses informations. C'est confidentiel.

**Chris :** Je comprends, mais je suis Chris Avery. Vous ne pourriez vraiment pas me faire une faveur?

**Réceptionniste :** La seule chose que je peux vous dire monsieur, c'est que le jeune homme en question, si je me souviens bien, est arrivé hier soir et il est TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS sexy!

**Chris (vantard) :** Pas au tant que moi, dîtes...

**Réceptionniste :** Si vous voulez vraiment la vérité... il est vraiment plus sexy que vous je suis désolée...

**Chris (en partant vers le bus) :** Pfff, vous n'avez vraiment pas de bons goûts...

Pendant ce temps, Haley était toujours dans la chambre. Elle prit ses valises et entra dans l'ascenseur. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser aux dernières paroles de Chris : « J'vais tout découvrir »... Haley avait peur, mais pour se réconforter, elle se disait qu'elle aurait tout le trajet en bus pour avoir la paix car comme Nathan lui avait dit, temps que Mike sera là, Chris ne lui fera pas de mal. Elle avait même eux la preuve lorsque Mike est entré dans la chambre. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Haley alla rejoindre Mike et Chris à l'extérieur de l'hôtel. Mike et Chris mirent les valises dans les souches à bagages et montèrent dans le bus. Avant d'entrer dans l'autobus, Haley regarda une dernière fois autour voir si Nathan était près. Elle fini par l'apercevoir au loin, dans sa voiture, derrière un arbre de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle le regarda et sentit du courage pénétrer en elle. Elle avait à présent la force de passer à travers cette route qui devait durer probablement pas loin de 10 heures. Par contre, rien n'est certain, Mike avait parlé d'un changement de programme. Mais où pourraient-ils bien aller si ce n'est que sur la côte…


	10. Chapitre 9

Dix minutes avaient passées depuis le départ du bus de la tournée. Il venait de quitter la ville et était à présent sur l'autoroute. Mike n'avait toujours pas parlé du changement de programme à Chris et Haley. Celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de regarder le « paysage », disons plus précisément la voiture de Nathan qui gardait toujours ses distances afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Haley se sentait plus en sécurité en voyant la voiture de Nathan et jamais elle le remercierait assez pour ça. Chris quant à lui écoutait son I Pod assit pas très loin de Haley. Près de 5 minutes passèrent avant que Mike se montre le bout du nez à l'arrière du bus où se trouvaient Chris et Haley. Mike vint s'asseoir vis-à-vis d'eux et...

**Mike (enjoué) :** Bon, vous voulez sûrement savoir quel est ce changement de programme?

**H****a****l****e****y****e****t****C****h****r****i****s****(****i****n****e****x****p****r****e****s****s****i****f****s****)****:** Boff, je m'en fou...

**Mike (surpris de la réaction de Chris et Haley) :** C'est ce que je me disais... vous en mourez d'envie...

**Chris (d'un ton neutre) :** T'achèves? La musique de mon I Pod tourne...

**Mike (ne portant pas attention à ce que disait Chris) :** Bon, puisque vous êtes si pressés de le savoir, j'vais vous le dire...

**Haley :** Mike, dépêches j'ai pas juste ça à faire, faut aussi que je regarde le paysage...

**Mike (riant) :** Quelle bonne blague Haley! Comme si le paysage était plus intéressant que moi... Elle est trop drôle...

**Haley (sérieuse) :** Mike, ce n'est pas une blague. Aller!!

**Mike :** D'accord, alors comme vous le savez sûrement, j'ai une sœur qui vient d'accoucher.

**H****a****l****e****y ****e****t ****C****h****r****i****s****(****d****'****u****n****t****o****n****n****e****u****t****r****e****e****t****r****e****g****a****r****d****a****n****t****d****a****n****s****l****e****v****i****d****e****)****:** J'savais même pas que t'avais une sœur...

**Mike :** C'est ce que je disais, donc, j'ai une sœur qui a accouché et elle habite à Boston. Elle voulait absolument que je passe la voir et j'ai appris qu'un des clubs de musique de Boston cherchait un groupe pour une de leur soirée. J'ai donc décidé de laisser vos noms et hier, ils m'ont rappelé et le gérant du club en question veut que vous chantiez à l'une de leur soirée de la semaine prochaine. Alors nous faisons un détour vers Boston pour une semaine. C'est génial hein?

**Chris (d'un ton neutre) :** Génial... Bon je peux continuer à écouter ma musique?

**Mike :** Ouais, j'ai fini.

Chris remit ses écouteurs tandis que Haley n'était pas très ravie à l'idée d'aller à Boston. Cette ville lui rappelait énormément de souvenirs puisque c'est là qu'elle avait vécu toute sa jeunesse, qu'elle avait rencontré Nathan, qu'elle avait quitté Nathan... Elle ne savait pas si retourner dans cette ville lui ferait du bien ou la bouleverserait. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si Nathan n'était pas revenu... l'émotion sera probablement moins forte...

Trois heures passèrent. Finalement le bus sortit de l'autoroute et entra dans le stationnement d'une station service. Le bus devait faire le plein. Mike revint à l'arrière et...

**Mike :** Bon on doit faire le plein, alors si vous voulez sortir vous dégourdir les jambes ou aller acheter quelque chose dans le dépanneur, vous pouvez. Vous avez dix minutes.

**Chris :** Mike?

**Mike : **Oui?

**Chris :** Faudrait que je te parle...

**Mike : **D'accord, c'est à propos de quoi?

**Chris (voyant Haley tout près) :** Euh, ben... (s'adressant à Haley) Haley tu ne voudrais pas aller te dégourdir les jambes?

**Haley (se levant de son siège) :** Avec plaisir.

Haley sortit du bus. Elle vit Nathan garé un peu plus loin derrière un petit mur en béton où d'autres personnes faisaient le plein d'essence. Haley regarda vers Chris et il semblait discuter de quelque chose d'assez important avec Mike, alors Haley se dirigea vers la voiture de Nathan sans que quiconque la remarque. Arrivée derrière le mur, qui était à l'abri des regards de Chris, Haley vit Nathan de dos faisant le plein. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et l'encercla de ses bras ...

**Nathan (sursautant) :** Haaaaaa!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

**Haley : **Fallait que je te vois...

**Nathan :** Tu n'as pas peur que Chris nous surprenne?

**Haley :** Il est trop occuper à parler de je ne sais pas trop quoi avec Mike...

**Nathan (replaçant la pompe à gaz et prenant Haley dans ses bras) : **Alors si je comprends bien, Chris n'est pas si pire?

**Haley :** C'est à peu près ça... Il ne me parle même pas, donc il n'y a pas de quoi me faire flipper...

**Nathan :** J'suis content. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup.

**Haley : **Ne T'en fais pas. Il y a juste ce matin, qu'il m'a dit qu'il trouverait bien où j'avais passé la nuit. (gênée) Il nous a entendu la nuit passée... Je ne savais pas qu'on faisait temps de bruit...  
**  
****Nathan (gêné et souriant) :** Non! Il nous a vraiment entendu!! C'est la meilleure! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est ça le faire avec tant de passion. On fait du bruit...

**Haley (donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de Nathan) :** Franchement, j'étais assez gênée quand il m'a dit qu'il m'avait attendu toute la nuit pour le faire...

**Nathan : **J'imagine! Bon pour en revenir, sais-tu vers où on se dirige?

**Haley :** Euh oui, il y a eu un changement de programme, on va à Boston pour une semaine...

**Nathan (content) :** Boston?

**Haley (ne semblant pas très enjoué à l'idée) :** Et oui...cette fameuse ville...

**Nathan (voyant que Haley n'était pas très heureuse de retourner là-bas) :** T'es pas contente d'aller dans notre ancienne ville?

**Haley : **Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne sais pas si je me sens prête à me remémorer tous ces souvenirs...

**Nathan : **Ne t'en fais pas... J'suis certain qu'on va s'amuser, et on va sûrement pouvoir passer du temps ensemble si tu restes une semaine là!

**Haley :** Ouais sûrement, mais il y a Chris, alors je sais pas si je vais être capable de m'en défaire.

**Nathan :** Va bien falloir, parce que tu vas trop me manquer sinon...

**Haley :** Je sais que je n'arrête pas de te le dire mais... Je t'aime Nathan...

**Nathan (caressant le visage de Haley) :** Je t'aime aussi ma puce...

Puis Nathan embrassa Haley. Une fois que leurs lèvres cessèrent de se toucher ...

**Nathan :** J'ai adoré ce baiser...

**Haley (souriant) :** C'est certain, j'embrasse extrêmement bien...

**Nathan : **T'as raison...

**Haley :** J'ai toujours raison...

**Nathan :** Les femmes ont toujours raison...

**Haley :** Oh!! Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu vantes les femmes...

**Nathan : **Quoi! J'suis seulement mignon quand que je vante les femmes?

**Haley (amusée) :** Non tu es l'homme le plus sexy et mignon de la planète...

**Nathan :** J'aime mieux ça... Bon, ça va faire les enfantillages, j'vais te donner mon numéro de cellulaire (portable) au cas qu'il y ait un problème...

**Haley : **D'accord... (prenant le papier que Nathan lui tend) Merci... Bon je crois que j'vais devoir y retourner...

**Nathan :** Et oui... tu me manques déjà...

**Haley : **Ha... toi aussi tu me manques déjà...

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Haley repartit vers le bus pendant que Nathan démarrait sa voiture après avoir payé l'essence. Haley monta les quelques marches du bus et se dirigea vers l'arrière lorsqu'elle entendit la fin de la conversation de Mike et Chris.

**Mike (s'adressant à Chris) :** Alors t'es sûr pour la demande?

**Chris : **oui et j'suis certain qu'elle va accepter... (pensant) en fait, elle n'aura pas vraiment le choix...

**Mike :** C'est quand que tu lui demandes?

**Chris :** En arrivant à l'hôtel demain...à Boston

**Mike :** Ha j'ai trop hâte de savoir sa réponse... J'adore les mariages...

À ce moment là, Haley entra et...

**Haley (passant devant les hommes pour aller s'asseoir à sa fenêtre) : **J'déteste les mariages.

Mike regarda Chris d'un regard compatissant et alla voir Dave, le chauffeur. Chris n'aimait vraiment pas la dernière phrase de Haley mais fit comme si de rien n'était, car ce n'était vraiment pas le temps qu'il se fâche devant Mike et Dave... Le bus redémarra et c'était partit pour environ 10 heures de route sans arrêt... avec toujours Nathan loin à l'arrière…

Le bus de la tournée venait de sortir de l'autoroute. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Boston. Durant les dix dernières heures, Haley avait eu le temps de repenser à ce que Chris avait dit en rapport avec un mariage et s'inquiétait énormément pour son avenir. Depuis près de une heure de route, Haley ne voyait plus Nathan à l'arrière du bus. Elle avait très peur, mais celle-ci ne le laissait pas paraître. Le bus se gara dans l'entrée de l'hôtel et Chris, Mike et Haley sortirent tout en prenant leurs bagages. Chris était assez loin à l'avant. Il regardait des dépliants de la ville, alors Haley sentit que c'était le bon moment pour parler de quelque chose d'important avec Mike...

**Haley : **Mike?

**Mike :** Oui ma chère Haley?

**Haley :** J'aimerais savoir si je pouvais avoir une chambre seule et non avec Chris...

**Mike :** Pourquoi? Vous vous êtes chicanés?

**Haley :** Non, mais euh... j'ai plus de facilité à me concentrer pour les spectacles avec une bonne nuit de sommeil et je crois que ces temps-ci, Chris est en manque et...

**Mike :** Non je comprends, c'est bon, j'vais essayer d'aller prendre une autre chambre...

**Haley (soulagée) :** Merci Mike, c'est vraiment sympa...

**Mike :** Ça me fait plaisir. Bon j'vais voir la réceptionniste immédiatement.

Puis Mike partit à l'intérieur de l'hôtel demander une deuxième chambre. Pendant ce temps, Haley ne cessait de regarder les alentours mais aucunes traces de Nathan. Il s'était volatilisé. Haley n'aimait vraiment pas ça et avait très peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle se fit bousculer. Un homme grand, brun, musclé et portant une casquette lui avait littéralement rentré dedans. Haley leva les yeux et aperçu quelqu'un de très familier...

**Haley (surprise) :** Nathan?

**Nathan :** Chuttttttt...

**Haley (chuchotant) :** Oh désolé! Mais t'était où? Tu m'as fait peur, je ne te voyais pas...

**Nathan : **J'ai pas le temps de te le dire parce que Chris est en train de nous regarder mais... (se tournant dos à Chris) tu regarderas dans ta poche arrière de ton jeans. J'ai glissé quelque chose...

**Haley (surprise) :** Comment t'as fait pour que je ne m'en rende même pas compte?

**Nathan :** J'suis ton chéri pas pour rien et j'suis certain que ton inconscient savait que c'était moi parce que t'as même pas réagit quand j'ai mis ma main dans ta poche arrière donc sur tes fesses.

**Haley (souriant) : **T'as raison, je savais que c'était toi... Des mains comme les tiennes, il n'y en a pas des millions. Elles sont trop parfaites!!

**Nathan :** J'suis parfait (voyant Chris se rapprocher) Bon j'y vais et s'il te demande qui j'étais dis lui que je cherchais mon chemin et que je parle anglais, donc tu comprenais rien...

**Haley (amusée) :** Hé! Je parle très bien anglais tu sauras...

Nathan lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de l'hôtel. Haley était très souriante. Faut dire qu'elle était très rassurée de savoir que Nathan allait bien. Elle avait hâte de voir ce que Nathan lui avait déposé dans sa poche. Par contre, son sourire disparu de ses lèvres dès qu'elle vit Chris arrivé fâché devant elle...

**Chris :** J'peux savoir pourquoi il t'a touché les fesses?

**Haley (stressée) :** Quoi? Hein... de quoi tu parles?

**Chris :** Je l'ai bien vu. En te fonçant dedans, il t'a touché les fesses et je n'ai pas rêvé...

**Haley :** Pour vrai? Ha, quel pervers!

**Chris :** Haley, t'es pas drôle...

**Haley :** Chris, il n'a pas fait exprès... c'est juste quand me fonçant dedans il s'est retenu pour ne pas tomber. Je t'en pris, ne fais pas une crise de jalousie.

**Chris :** Bien, je trouve ça normal que je réagisse comme ça, même moi j'ai jamais pu être aussi près de toi que ça...

**Haley :** Chris... (voyant Mike arriver) Ha bon, Mike est là. On va enfin avoir nos chambres.

**Mike :** Salut les jeunes. Haley, je peux te parler?

**Haley :** Ha oui...

Ils s'éloignèrent sous les yeux enragés de Chris.

**Mike :** Mauvaise nouvelle...

**Haley :** Non quoi?

**Mike :** Il n'y a plus de chambre. L'hôtel est complet jusqu'à dans trois jours. Où sinon, tout est réservé...

**Haley :** Oh merde... qu'est-ce que j'vais faire...

**Mike :** C'est quand même pas le diable, c'est Chris donc c'est pas la fin du monde...

Puis Mike repartit vers Chris...

**Haley (à elle seule) :** En fait, oui! C'est le diable incarné...

Haley revenu vers Chris et Mike en passant à comment s'en sortir cette nuit lorsqu'elle pensa à un léger petit détail : Nathan! S'il n'y avait plus de chambre, où allait-il dormir? Il ne pourrait pas être aussi près d'elle pour la protéger et que cette idée lui faisait peur. Haley n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus que Chris mit sa main sur ses hanches, limite si ce n'était pas sur ses fesses et il l'emmena dans leur chambre. Haley était mal à l'aise. Elle était à présent seule avec Chris dans une pièce où il y avait un LIT! Chris déposa ses valises ainsi que celles de Haley sur le lit et s'approcha de Haley en sortant une petite boîte.

**Chris : **Haley, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

**Haley (apeurée) :** Oui...

**Chris (ouvrant la boîte) :** Veux-tu m'épouser? (souriant) J'ai même la bague...

**Haley : **Chris, t'avais dit qu'on sortirait ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la tournée, pas qu'on se marierait...

**Chris : **Se sont que les plus fous qui ne changent pas d'idée... non?

**Haley :** Chris, je n'ai pas envie de t'épouser...

**Chris :** D'accord, en fait, j'étais certain que t'allais dire ça alors j'vais te reposer la question... Haley James, épouse-moi, c'est un ordre...

**Haley (les larmes aux yeux) :** Mais t'es fou? J'suis certaine que tu ne veux même pas m'épouser... ça serait une erreur...

**Chris :** Bon d'accord, j'vais faire un compromis... Tu portes cette l'alliance et on dit à tout le monde : les fans, Mike, Dave, les gérants des clubs où l'on chante, dans les interviews... partout que nous sommes mariés.

**Haley :** Et je peux savoir à quoi ça t'avancerais?

**Chris :** C'est prouvé qu'un couple marié ou du moins en couple fait plus d'argent que deux chanteurs ou acteurs ensemble seulement à l'avant de la scène...

**Haley (frustrée) :** Alors tu veux que je porte cette alliance que pour l'argent?

**Chris :** Euh... Laisse-moi réfléchir... OUI!

**Haley : **T'es impossible Chris Avery... (criant sans réfléchir à qui elle parlait) Je ne porterai pas cette alliance...

**Chris (fâché) :** Je m'excuse? T'as oublié que c'est à moi que tu parles? Tu vas porter cette alliance et pas de questions...

Chris s'avança près de Haley, lui prit la main de force et lui mit la bague. Haley se débattait, mais Chris était bien plus fort... Haley n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de se défaire de l'emprise de Chris et ce dernier en avait assez alors sans « vraiment » le vouloir, sa main partit et arriva directement sur la joue de Haley. Chris l'avait giflé...

**Haley (tenant sa joue et pleurant de douleur) :** Oh mon dieu...

**Chris : **T'es mieux de ne pas enlever ton alliance, parce que si je le remarque, ça risque de mal aller... Maintenant je sors d'ici, parce que je suis trop en colère après ton sale caractère égoïste et si je reste une minute de plus dans cette chambre, je risque de tout saccager...

Sur ces dernières paroles, Chris sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Haley était à présent seule dans la chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et pleura... Jamais elle n'avait reçut une gifle aussi puissance. Elle sentait encore la trace de la main de Chris étampée sur sa joue. Quelques minutes passèrent. Haley était toujours allongée sur le lit à verser des larmes lorsqu'elle se rappela que Nathan lui avait déposé quelque chose dans sa poche. Elle glissa sa main dans celle-ci et trouva un bout de papier... elle le déplia et aperçu l'écriture de Nathan. Elle commença à lire le bout de papier.

_« J'dois te voir Haley! Je viens de faire quelque chose sur un coup de tête et je n'ai aucune idée si j'ai fait un bon coup. Au moins, je me dis que je l'ai fait pour toi alors sa m'encourage. C'est une surprise pour toi alors s'il te plaît, trouve le moyen de venir me rejoindre à notre ancien endroit. Je sais que tu sais de quelle place je parle alors arrive dès que tu peux je t'attendrai... Je t'aime »_

Il n'y avait rien d'autre sur le bout de papier. Haley réfléchi quelques instants, après tout, elle était à Boston, la seule ville qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle repensa aux derniers mots de la lettre : « notre ancien endroit ». Haley n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'elle savait où Nathan se trouvait. Elle sortit immédiatement de la chambre avec encore les larmes aux yeux. Par chance, Chris ne s'était pas montré depuis qu'il était partit alors Haley avait le chemin libre. Elle prit les marches et sortit à l'arrière de l'hôtel. Elle emprunta plusieurs rues et après 10 minutes de marche rapide, elle arriva enfin à l'ancien endroit en question. Haley était chez elle, enfin... son ancien chez-soi. Ça ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'elle avait quitté cette maison, mais dans sa tête, ça faisait déjà plusieurs années. Haley remarqua qu'il y avait une nouvelle affiche « à ventre » sur le terrain. Elle ne vit aucune voiture dans l'entrée alors elle avança vers le côté de la maison et arriva dans la cour de celle-ci. Haley vit Nathan accroupit près du «fameux ruisseau». Elle était plus qu'heureuse que Nathan n'est pas oublié ce souvenir. Celui où Nathan et elle pouvait parler des heures et des heures à côté de ce ruisseau tout en s'arrosant. Bref, profiter de la vie en amoureux...

**Haley (d'un ton fade):** Je vois que tu te souviens de tout...

Nathan se retourna et aperçu la femme de sa vie debout derrière lui. Elle était là et ne bougeait pas. Nathan remarqua aussitôt ses yeux plongés dans ses larmes. Il se leva rapidement et alla à ses côtés.

**Nathan :** Haley! Non, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait?

Haley n'avait pas le courage de lui dire alors elle ne fit qu'un geste qui pouvait en dire long, très long. Elle montra sa main gauche...avec l'alliance bien sûr à son annulaire... Nathan ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait. Comment Chris aurait pu l'obliger à se marier? Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il sentait la colère et la vengeance pénétrer en lui... Il fini par laisser des sons sortir de sa bouche.

**Nathan (en colère) :** Mais... non Haley, il ne t'as pas forcé à l'épouser?

**Haley (pleurant) :** Il m'oblige à porter cette alliance et à faire comme si nous étions mariés. Nathan, j'en peux plus... Lorsque je lui ai dit que... que je ne voulais pas porter l'alliance, il m'a giflé... tellement fort que je ressens encore sa main sur ma joue...

Nathan ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait trop de colère en lui et de compassion pour Haley qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler. Haley qui était désormais en pleur, se jeta dans les bras à Nathan. Que le fait de sentir le corps de celui-ci près d'elle, la sécurisait énormément. Nathan l'encercla de ses bras le plus fort qu'il le pouvait en disant...

**Nathan (le yeux plein de haine) : **Ça l'a assez duré, je dois te sortir de là... Je ne peux pas le laisser te faire du mal... Je t'aime trop pour ça et quand tu souffres, je souffre...

**Haley (relevant sa tête pour voir le visage de Nathan) :** Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait te faire. Nathan, il m'a menacé et m'a dit qu'il vous ferait du mal... si... Je suis presque certaine maintenant que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Il doit avoir des amis qui pourraient te refaire le portrait... si jamais tu lui faisais des menaces...

**Nathan :** Haley, je ne peux même pas envisager un autre homme avec toi, alors certainement pas un homme qui te bas... C'est impensable... J'dois faire quelque chose...

**Haley :** Si tu tiens vraiment à moi, ne vas pas le voir tout de suite... je t'en supplies... pas sur un coup de tête... tu dois avoir une idée de se que tu vas aller faire, une sorte de plan...sinon, il pourrait te surprendre quand tu t'en attends le moins et te blesser sérieusement et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose de grave...

**Nathan :** C'est d'accord, je réfléchirai ce soir et demain j'irai le remettre à sa place. Une chose est certaine, tu ne retournes pas à l'hôtel ce soir. Tu restes avec moi...

**Haley :** Mais... euh... j'ai appris qu'il n'y avait plus de chambres libres à l'hôtel... alors où allons nous dormir?

**Nathan :** Ici!

**Haley (ne comprenant pas) :** Nathan, cette maison doit être habité. On ne peut plus faire comme si j'habitais là... D'ailleurs, on devrait partir avant de se faire avertir. Nous sommes sur une propriété privée.

**Nathan :** Je sais, mais il n'y a personne qui va arrivé ici...

**Haley (perdue) :** Pourquoi en es-tu si certain?

**Nathan :** Parce que cette maison m'appartient...

**Haley :** T'es pas drôle...

**Nathan :** Je ne plaisante pas Haley... Je sais pas si tu te souviens, il y a trois ans, tes parents, toi et moi mangions dans le jardin et tes parents ont dis qu'il voudrait que cette maison reste dans la famille plus tard, lorsqu'il déménagerait et...

**Haley (l'interrompant et émue) :** et... tu leur a dit que tu rachèterais cette maison pour pouvoir élever nos enfants et pouvoir vivre notre vie ici à Boston...

**Nathan (souriant) :** et tes parents m'ont même dit qu'ils n'étaient pas pressée à avoir de petits-enfants...

**Haley :** Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier... je n'en reviens pas que tu t'en rappelles...

**Nathan :** Haley, je me souviens de chaque moment passé à tes côtés... et je ne risque pas des oublier de si tôt...

**Haley (bouche bée et réalisant le geste que Nathan avait fait) :** Alors... euh... ben...

**Nathan (content de voir Haley bouche bée) :** Oui! J'ai acheté ton ancienne maison... c'est fou hein? C'était la fameuse surprise...

**Haley (se jetant dans les bras de Nathan) :** Oh!! (l'embrassant partout) Je t'aime, Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Nathan Scott...

**Nathan :** J'espère, sinon j'aurais été pris avec une maison sans personne pour l'habiter...

Haley était tellement sur un nuage qu'elle avait TOTALEMENT oublié Chris. Elle ne pouvait juste pas s'imaginer que Nathan avait racheté sa maison, la maison dans laquelle elle avait vécu sa jeunesse ainsi que sa seule histoire d'amour... Haley avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un rêve... Après quelques moments d'extase, elle finit par redescendre sur Terre...

**Haley :** Oh mon dieu! Comment as-tu fait pour l'acheter?

**Nathan (heureux de la réaction de Haley) :** En fait, c'est une longue histoire... euh à vrai dire, ça faisait 8h30 qu'on avait pas arrêter de rouler. Je suivais toujours le bus et je me suis dit que je devrais peut-être réserver une chambre, car tu sais comme moi que l'hôtel est toujours plein alors j'ai appelé, ils m'ont dit que toute les chambres étaient prises alors, je savais pas où aller... j'ai donc repensé à la fameuse promesse que j'avais fait à tes parents et j'suis allé chez toi...C'est pour ça que je ne vous ai pas suivit durant une heure environ. J'ai pris des raccourcis et quand j'suis arrivé, il y avait une affiche « à vendre » alors je me suis dit que les nouveaux occupants ne l'avaient sûrement pas enlevé depuis leur arrivée. J'suis quand même aller cogné et il n'y avait pas de réponse alors j'ai regardé par la fenêtre du salon et il n'y avait pas vraiment de meuble sauf deux sofas et le stricte nécessaire comme le réfrigérateur, etc. J'ai donc appelé au numéro de l'agent immobilier inscrit sur l'affiche et il m'a dit qu'elle était bien en vente alors j'ai mis une offre sur un coup de tête. L'agent immobilier l'a immédiatement accepté parce que l'ancien couple avait eu un problème et devait quitter le pays le plus tôt possible donc il ne voulait que la vendre... alors, c'est pas mal ça... (montrant la maison) Voilà ta maison ma puce... bienvenue chez toi...

**Haley :** Je ne sais pas quoi dire excepté que tu es l'homme de ma vie et que je t'aimerai pour l'éternité...

**Nathan :** Dans ce cas, je crois que tu peux bien m'embrasser... hein?

**Haley (se rapprochant de Nathan) :** Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, j'ai aucun problème avec ça...

Haley s'approcha de plus en plus des lèvres de Nathan et finit par l'embrasser. Ce baiser lui rappela tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec ce même homme, mais trois ans plus tôt... Jamais elle aurait cru revivre un moment aussi plaisant, à cet endroit avec SON Nathan...

Après s'être échangé des millions de baisers, Nathan et Haley entrèrent enfin dans la nouvelle maison de Nathan et par le fait même on peut presque dire celle de Haley. Ils regardèrent et « visitèrent » toutes les pièces et rien n'avait changé. Ils virent l'ancienne chambre des parents de Haley, le fameux salon où ils se regardaient presque trois fois par semaine un film en amoureux... et ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte en bois. Haley l'ouvra et...

**Haley :** Oh mon dieu... ma chambre et il y a même encore un lit... tu te souviens... c'est ici qu'on...

**Nathan (l'interrompant) :** ... qu'on a fait l'amour pour la première fois...

**Haley (gênée) :** Ouais... je vais me rappeler de cette nuit toute ma vie...

**Nathan :** Sans aucun doute, mais en y repensant, on avait été vraiment nul, enfin moi...

**Haley :** Nathan, c'était notre première fois...

**Nathan :** Je sais mais dis, je me suis amélioré depuis hein?

**Haley (le regardant d'un sourire coquin) :** Ha je sais pas, faudrait voir, ça fait trop longtemps...

**Nathan :** Oh... serait-ce une proposition?

**Haley : **Peut-être...

**Nathan (s'approchant de plus en plus de Haley) :** Je ferai tout pour passer le reste de mes jours avec toi et je serai toujours là, à n'importe quel moment. C'est une promesse...

Haley lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Nathan la coucha sur le lit, se mit sur elle et commença à retirer le haut de Haley quand celle-ci s'arrêta nettement...

**Nathan :** Haley?

**Haley :** Deux secondes...

**Nathan (s'enlevant de sur Haley) : **euh...

Celle-ci s'assit sur le lit, regarda sa main et sans réfléchir enleva l'alliance. Elle la lança d'une force surprenante et la bague traversa entièrement la pièce avant de retomber sur le sol. Une fois fait...

**Haley (soulagée) :** Bon... une chose d'accomplie... (regardant Nathan en souriant) Maintenant vient par là...

Haley l'embrassa et l'entraîna sur elle. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser et à s'enlever quelques vêtements par ici et là... Après de longs préliminaires, ils firent l'amour passionnément, encore... mais faut bien rattraper le temps perdu... L'un comme l'autre, ils se sentaient heureux et ils n'auraient jamais cru pouvoir revivre se moment fortement semblable à il y a trois ans... au même endroit, autant amoureux si ce n'est pas plus... Une seule chose avait changé... la performance de Nathan au lit... il était devenu un dieu...

Le soleil venait de se lever. À quelques kilomètres de la nouvelle maison de Nathan, se trouvait deux hommes d'âge mur dans une chambre d'hôtel. Ils parlaient à voix basse. Comme s'ils cachaient quelque chose...

**?? :** Daunte! C'est important... tu dois faire ça pour moi...

**Daunte :** Je sais, mais tu n'as aucune idée d'où je peux la trouver?

**?? (criant) :** T'es bouché ou quoi? J'te demande de la trouver et de faire une enquête, car je suis certain qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Une fois de plus, elle n'a pas couché ici... ALORS TROUVE-MOI LA!!

**Daunte :** J'vais faire de mon mieux monsieur Avery...

**Chris :** T'es mieux... Ha et une dernière chose... Fais-toi discret. Le but pour aujourd'hui c'est de la trouver, de savoir où elle va et avec qui elle est... Je ne veux pas qu'elle te voit. Les retrouvailles, c'est ma partit de l'enquête. Toi, tu m'apportes que l'information... COMPRIS?

**Daunte : **Oui monsieur... Je vous trouve ces informations le plus vite possible...

**Chris :** Ouais... ha et... elle connaît cette ville comme le fond de sa poche, alors pense à aller à des endroits que quand on habite quotidiennement une ville, on irait... exemple, le centre commercial...

**Daunte :** Aucun problème monsieur...

**Chris :** Maintenant, dépêche-toi... j'ai pas juste ça à faire courir après MA FEMME...

Après ces dernières paroles, Daunte quitta immédiatement la chambre d'hôtel et partit à la recherche de Haley James « Avery ».Pour Daunte, c'était très important qu'il réussisse cette enquête, car il savait très bien ce que Chris Avery pourrait lui faire sinon...

Quelque temps après le départ de Daunte, Chris était toujours dans sa chambre à sacrer après sa télécommande qui ne marchait pas et à penser à Haley, où pouvait-elle être... C'était LA question que Chris tentait de répondre... lorsque quelqu'un cogna à sa porte de chambre. Il se leva difficilement du sofa et ouvra la porte...

**?? (heureux) :** Salut Chris... Alors bien dormi? J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas toi et ta nouvelle femme... J'voulais savoir comment ça c'était passé...

**Chris (emmerdé) :** Mike! C'est gentil d'être venu, mais à vrai dire, Haley n'est pas là...

**Mike : **Comment ça se fait?

**Chris :** Elle n'a pas passé la nuit ici...

**Mike :** Non! Elle a refusé ta demande en mariage?

En repensa à la « demande » qui était plus tôt l'obligation en mariage, Chris fit apparaître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il était fier de lui... pour qu'elle raison? Lui seul le savait...

**Mike :** J'peux savoir pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot?

**Chris (revenant sur Terre) :** Hein?... euh... non rien. C'est juste que je cherche ma femme. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin...

**Mike : **Oh! Alors vous êtes mariés?

**Chris :** Et oui...

**Mike :** Mais pourquoi elle n'a pas couché ici cette nuit?

**Chris :** Euh... bien... je crois qu'elle devait aller voir quelqu'un et... bref, elle va revenir bientôt...

**Mike :** Génial! J'suis trop content pour vous... Alors comment ça c'est passé?

**Chris (mentant) :** Bof, euh... hier soir, nous sommes aller à la petite chapelle l'autre côté de la rue et nous nous sommes mariés...

**Mike (content) :** Ha bravo! C'est quelque chose d'important le mariage... et pour ce qui est des enfants, attendez après la tournée, compris?

**Chris (emmenant Mike vers la sortie de la chambre) :** Ouais, ouais... bon maintenant euh... je dois faire quelque chose alors au revoir...

**Mike :** Oui, je comprends alors à tantôt...

Chris allait refermer la porte quand...

**Mike :** Désolé, mais j'ai oublié de te dire un truc important...

**Chris (tanné) :** Oui, Mike vas-y!!

**Mike :** Alors voilà, aujourd'hui, c'est une journée libre. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Il n'y aura pas de pratique ou quoi que se soit... parce que je dois aller voir ma sœur...

**Chris (fermant la porte) :** Super, à demain dans ce cas...

**Mike (mettant son pied pour empêcher que la porte de se fermer complètement) :** J'vais appeler Haley sur son téléphone cellulaire (portable) pour qu'elle soit au courant qu'aujourd'hui c'est une journée libre... comme ça, vous aller sûrement pouvoir faire des trucs en couple...

**Chris :** Ouais merci...

Puis Mike finit par partir. Chris retourna devant la télévision lorsqu'il repensa à ce que Mike avait dit... OUI! Chris pourrait essayer d'appeler Haley sur son téléphone cellulaire (portable) et donc l'obliger à rentrer... Chris se croyait un génie...

Pendant ce temps, dans une chambre à quelques kilomètres, dormait paisiblement un couple amoureux plus que jamais…

Haley avait toujours sa tête appuyée sur le torse de Nathan. Celui-ci venait de se réveiller et n'osait pas bouger pour ne pas réveiller Haley. Il la regardait paisiblement tout en lui caressant le bras. Nathan la trouvait resplendissante et ne comprenait pas qu'un homme puisse penser faire mal à une aussi belle créature humaine. Quelque temps plus tard, Haley se réveilla. Elle était heureuse d'être dans les bras de Nathan et appréciait plus que tout, la chaleur de son corps qui lui donnait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'attaquer. Elle était enfin en sécurité...

**Nathan :** Bon matin ma puce...

**Haley :** Bon matin mon chéri...

**N****a****t****h****a****n****e****t****H****a****l****e****y****:** Bien dormis?

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils se connaissaient vraiment trop...

**Nathan : **Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter cette question lorsqu'on se réveille l'un à côté de l'autre. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

**Haley : **Je crois que t'as raison...

À ce moment là, le téléphone de Haley sonna. Elle venait de recevoir un message...

**Haley :** Ha, mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut Mike?

**Nathan :** Mike? Ton agent?

**Haley :** Ouais...

Puis, ce fut au tour du téléphone de Nathan de sonner. Nathan fit signe à Haley qu'il allait répondre à l'extérieur de la chambre pour la laisser tranquille. Haley hocha la tête et Nathan partit répondre.

Dans la chambre, Haley lut le message de Mike. Il disait :

« _Salut Haley, c'est pour te dire qu'aujourd'hui nous avons rien de prévus, car je dois aller voir ma sœur alors on se voit demain...__P.S : Chris te cherche et... Ha oui! Bravo pour le mariage!!_ »

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Nathan...

**Nathan :** Allo?

**?? :** C'est ton cousin préféré, Luke...

**Nathan :** Ha salut mec, ça va?

**Lucas :** Oui génial, mais c'était plus pour toi que je m'inquiétais.

**Nathan :** Ha ben ici, ça va dépendamment des jours.

**Lucas :** Haley sait-elle que t'es la?

**Nathan :** Euh, si avoir dormis avec elle les deux derniers jours ça compte alors je dirais que oui...

**Lucas :** Ouh... Bravo mec, ... Haley a peut-être des problèmes avec Chris, mais avec toi ça chauffe toutes les nuits...

**Nathan (gêné) :** Mais non de quoi tu parles?

**Lucas (amusé) : **Dis-moi la vérité Nate... combien de fois l'avez-vous faite depuis le début de la tournée?

**Nathan : **C'est pas de tes affaires...

**Lucas :** Je savais que vous aviez été de vraies bêtes.

**Nathan :** Bon d'Accord! J'dirais deux fois la première nuit et trois fois hier qui était la deuxième nuit... t'es content?

**Lucas :** Ça chauffe... T'as toujours de l'essence dans le réservoir?

**Nathan :** Luke, ça faisait 3 ans, j'en ai encore pour longtemps...

**Lucas :** Parle-moi de ça! Bon maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses... Chris est comment avec ta chérie?

**Nathan : **Dangereux... Il la force à porter une alliance et de faire comme s'ils étaient mariés.

**Lucas :** Il est fou ce mec...

**Nathan :** J'dois trouver un moyen de l'arrêter...

**Lucas :** Tu ne devrais pas faire ça seul par contre...

**Nathan :** T'en fait pas... j'vais m'en sortir...

**Lucas : **Vous êtes où?

**Nathan :** Exactement au 39 rue DesHuet à Boston!

**Lucas :** Dans une maison?

**Nathan :** Ben oui!

**Lucas :** Mais vous êtes pas dans un hôtel?

**Nathan :** Ben non... Euh en fait j'ai acheté l'ancienne maison de Haley et on vit ici...

**Lucas :** T'es fou! Et avec quel argent vas-tu payer cette maison?

**Nathan : **Elle est déjà payée et c'est avec l'argent que mes parents n'arrêtent pas de me donner par mois depuis mes 10 ans. Je dépense presque rien pis ce que je dépense mes parents finissent par me redonner l'argent...

**Lucas :** Enfant de riche!! Mais c'est bien ce que tu as fait pour Haley...

**Nathan :** Ouais... tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point elle me rend heureux... je ne peux plus me passer d'elle.

**Lucas :** C'est ça l'amour...

**Nathan :** Alors, Brooke et toi? Toujours le parfait amour depuis trois jours?

**Lucas :** Ouais... c'est la femme de ma vie...

**Nathan :** Bon ben je crois qu'on est casé pour le reste de notre vie...

**Lucas :** Oui, et j'adore ça!!

**Nathan :** Moi aussi... bon je dois aller retrouver Haley. On dirait qu'elle panique...

**Lucas : **Vas chauffer la place Nate!

**Nathan :** Très drôle!! Bon bye...

**Lucas :** Bye...

Puis Nathan raccrocha et repartit dans l'ancienne chambre de Haley. Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut surpris de voir Haley paniquée, courir dans toutes les directions...

**Nathan :** Ma puce, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu cherches quelque chose?

**Haley (essoufflée) :** Hein, euh oui euh... (baissant sa tête) Le message de Mike m'a rappelé que la vie recommençait même après une excellente nuit comme celle d'hier et j'ai repensé à CHRIS... Je trouve plus sa foutu alliance... Hier je l'ai enlevé et je la trouve plus!!

**Nathan (contrarié) :** Ouin, bon calme toi, respire pour commencer... et pour toi, j'vais t'aider à la chercher d'accord?

**Haley (courant encore dans toutes les sens) :** Ha merci Nathan... Parce que si je la retrouve pas, Chris va me tuer et peut-être pas qu'au sens figuré...

**Nathan (en colère) :** Quel con! Alors au travail. Une fois trouvée l'alliance, j'vais le tuer...

Nathan commença à chercher comme Haley la fameuse alliance. Ça faisait déjà 25 minutes qu'ils la cherchaient sans même arrêter lorsque Nathan tomba sur l'objet brillant en or.

**Nathan (levant le bras pour la montrer à Haley) : **Je l'ai!

**Haley : **Hein? C'est vrai?

**Nathan (se levant et allant à côté de Haley) :** La voilà!

**Haley :** Ha merci mon amour...

**Nathan (regardant l'alliance) :** Bon finissons en au plus vite...

Contre son gré, Nathan prit l'alliance, prit doucement la main de Haley et lui glissa tranquillement la bague au doigt... Sans savoir pourquoi, à ce moment précis, chacun d'eux eu un frisson... Mais pas n'importe qu'elle frissonnement... Il semblait heureux et rassurant. Ils se regardèrent longuement droit dans les yeux jusqu'à temps que Haley dirige son regard vers sa main. Elle regarda l'alliance et la main de Nathan proche de celle-ci...

**Haley (riant légèrement) :** Maintenant, tu ne peux plus partir... tu viens de m'épouser...

**Nathan (souriant) :** Je ne partirai plus jamais et... je rêve d'être un jour marié à toi alors toi aussi tu vas devoir me supporter pour le reste de tes jours...

**Haley :** Ça va me faire plaisir... Ha oui...(se dirigeant vers la sortie de la chambre) j'ai une idée, reste là!!

Haley partit de la chambre et courut partout dans la maison à la recherche de quelque chose que Nathan n'avait aucune idée de quoi il s'agissait. Celui-ci était impatient de savoir qu'elle idée génial Haley avait encore eu. Peu de temps suffit pour que Haley trouve ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle remonta et rejoignit Nathan...

**Nathan : **Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec deux bout de ficelle?

**Haley : **Un truc... approches...

Nathan s'approcha de Haley. Celle-ci lui prit la main et prit un des deux bouts de ficelle. Elle entoura l'annulaire de Nathan et attacha les deux bouts. Nathan avait maintenant une alliance en ficelle à son doigt.

**Haley :** Voilà... JE LE VEUX...

**Nathan :** Tu veux quoi?

**Haley :** T'épouser, aller à toi...

Haley lui tend l'autre bout de ficelle. Nathan sourit et le prit. Il fit pareil comme Haley avait fait, mais à l'annulaire de Haley évidemment.

**Nathan :** Voilà... JE LE VEUX...

**Haley :** Génial! Maintenant c'est comme si nous étions mariés!

**Nathan :** Tu sais que j'adore tes idées...

**Haley :** Ouais, comme tu m'adores quoi!

**Nathan (s'approchant des lèvres de Haley) :** Exactement...

Puis ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Ils étaient toujours aussi bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

**Haley :** Ça te dirait d'aller à la Plage pour fêter ça?

**Nathan :** Avant faut que j'aille casser la gueule à Chris...

**Haley :** Aujourd'hui, c'est une journée libre alors je fais rien avec Mike ou Chris. Donc, tu t'occuperas de ça demain d'accord?

**Nathan (hésitant) :** Bon d'accord...

**Haley :** Super, maintenant direction la plage... mais avant faut que j'aille acheter un maillot parce que pas question d'arrêter à l'hôtel...

**Nathan :** D'accord, moi aussi de toute façon...

Ils ramassèrent quelques trucs puis partirent avec la voiture de Nathan vers le centre commercial pour acheter leurs maillots...

Nathan et Haley étaient enfin arrivés au centre commercial. Ils étaient à présent dans une boutique de maillots de bain. Haley était dans une cabine d'essayage tandis que Nathan passait déjà à la caisse. Une fois que Haley ait choisi son maillot, elle le paya et Nathan et elle sortirent enfin du centre commercial. Ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la voiture de Nathan. Ils entrèrent dans celle-ci et Nathan démarra sa voiture. Ils étaient finalement partis pour la plage. Par contre, il y a une chose qu'ils ignoraient, deux yeux les avaient suivi du magasin à la voiture. Ils étaient surveillés.

Nathan et Haley finirent par arriver à la plage. Ils prirent leur serviette de plage, leur maillot de bain ainsi qu'un parasol et se dirigèrent tout près de l'eau. Haley déplia les serviettes et les étendu sur le sable tandis que Nathan arrangeait le parasol. Une fois terminée...

**Haley :** Ha j'ai enfin terminé...

**Nathan :** Moi aussi, donc nous allons nous mettre en maillot, d'accord?

**Haley :** Très bien... on se rejoint ici, ok?

**Nathan : **D'accord...

Puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Nathan alla vers les toilettes pour hommes alors que Haley, celles pour femmes. Ils mirent chacun leur maillot. Nathan était déjà revenu à l'emplacement des serviettes lorsque Haley arriva. Elle avait sa serviette entourée autour de son corps.

**Nathan :** Alors on y va sa baigner?

**Haley (enlevant sa serviette) :** Bien sûr... J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop froide...

**Nathan (ébahis par la beauté de Haley en maillot de bain) :** ...

**Haley (faisant des gestes devant la figure de Nathan) :** Hé oH? Nathan, t'es toujours là?

**Nathan (sortant de ses pensées) :** Hein euh oui... WOW tu es resplendissante et... Très SEXY...

**Haley (rougissante) :** Merci, toi aussi ce maillot met ton corps en valeur. On peut voir toute ta musculature...

**Nathan (montrant ses muscles) :** Ouais je sais... j'suis trop sexy!!

**Haley (souriante) :** Ha non, pas à ce point là!

**Nathan : **Pardon?

À ce moment, Nathan prit Haley dans ses bras et l'amena dans l'eau. Il la lança dans l'eau, mais Haley eu le temps de s'agripper à Nathan et celui-ci tomba aussi. Ils étaient tout trempés, mais s'amusaient plus que tout. Ils étaient morts de rire...

**Haley :** Je t'ai eu...

**Nathan : **Non, c'est moi qui t'ai eu...

**Haley :** Ha oui...hein?

**Nathan :** Mais certainement... et pour ça, je mérite une récompense...

**Haley : **Et quelle genre de récompense?

**Nathan :** Hummm... peut-être...

Nathan s'approcha des lèvres de Haley et les embrassa passionnément. Ils étaient heureux. Par contre, au loin, Daunte les avait vu... et il était décidé à tout aller raconter à Chris. Alors il prit sa voiture et après avoir fait quelques kilomètres, Daunte arriva à l'hôtel. Il prit l'ascenseur et arriva à la chambre de Chris. Il cogna...

TOC... TOC... TOC...

**Chris (ouvrant la porte) :** Pas trop tôt!!

**Daunte :** Je l'ai trouvé!

**Chris :** Qui? Haley?

**Daunte :** Bien oui! Haley... Mais tu ne vas pas être content...

**Chris :** Pourquoi ça?

**Daunte :** Elle est avec un homme...

**Chris :** Il ressemble à quoi?

**Daunte :** Grand, cheveux bruns, court, yeux bleus je crois, musclé, bref un homme que toute femme aimerait avoir...

**Chris (en colère) :** Je le savais, j'aurais dû m'en douter! Elle m'a trahis... Elle ne devait plus voir ce cher Nathan Scott...

**Daunte :** J'suis désolé Monsieur Avery...

**Chris : **Ouin, le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tout s'éclaire dans ma tête... elle ne voulait pas coucher avec moi, car elle était assez combler avec ce con de Scott. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas dormi dans notre chambre... (serrant ses points) elle préférait aller s'envoyer en l'air avec lui plus tôt que de rester avec moi!!

Chris frappa dans le mur. Il n'en revenait pas que Haley ait eu tant de courage pour le désobéir... c'était inacceptable...

**Chris : **Daunte, retourne où tu les as vu et reviens-moi avec l'endroit où ils vont dormir ce soir! Compris?

**Daunte : **Oui! Aucun problème monsieur...

Sur ce, Daunte retourna à la plage. Lorsqu'il arriva, Nathan et Haley étaient toujours là, mais ils étaient allongés sur le sable, encore tout trempés...

**Nathan :** Tu sais que Lucas m'a appelé ce matin?

**Haley :** Ha non! Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait savoir?

**Nathan :** Si tu allais bien...

**Haley :** Et qu'as-tu répondu?

**Nathan :** Que ça dépendait des jours... mais j'ai répondu ça, parce que je n'avais aucune idée de la réponse alors je te la pose... Comment te sens-tu?

**Haley : **Bien dans tes bras... non désolé, extrêmement heureuse, sécurisée et confortable dans tes bras... mais c'est certain que quand je repense que je vais devoir affronter Chris demain, j'ai la chair de poule...

**Nathan (la prenant dans ses bras) :** Je serais là Haley... Ne t'en fait pas...

**Haley :** Je sais Nathan... Bon, il commence à faire froid. On rentre?

**Nathan :** D'accord, alors, c'est parti...

Ils s'embrassèrent, ramassèrent leurs choses et partirent dans la voiture de Nathan. Celui-ci démarra et ils partirent vers l'ancienne maison de Haley et donc la nouvelle de Nathan... Par contre, ils étaient loin de se douter que derrière eux, une voiture les suivait pour savoir où ils allaient...

Ils arrivèrent enfin au 39 DesHuet. Ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans la maison... Pendant ce temps, Daunte nota l'adresse et repartit vers l'hôtel. Il arriva à la chambre de Chris...

TOC... TOC... TOC...

**Chris (ouvrant la porte) : **Bon alors?

**Daunte (fier de lui) : **Je sais où ils dorment...

**Chris (impatient) :** J'ai pas que ça à faire... abrèges...

**Daunte :** Euh oui, c'est vrai, désolé...

**Chris :** C'est bon, aller...

**Daunte :** Oui, alors ils se trouvent au 39 DesHuet...

**Chris :** Est-ce que c'est une maison?

**Daunte : **Oui monsieur...

**Chris : **Qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans une maison?

**Daunte : **J'en sais rien monsieur...

**Chris (en colère) :** C'est pas croyable... dans une maison... Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir... (avec un sourire glorieux) Ils vont avoir de la visite…


	11. Chapitre 10

Nathan et Haley venaient tout juste d'entrer dans la nouvelle maison de Nathan. Ils se tenaient debout dans l'entrée. Devant eux, se trouvait le salon et donc par le fait même, un sofa. Nathan se dirigea immédiatement vers ce sofa, car il était tout de même assez fatigué de cette longue journée sur la plage avec le soleil plombant. Quant à Haley, elle était toujours debout dans l'entrée lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Nathan assit sur le sofa.

**Haley :** Haaaaaaaaa... C'était une journée géniale!

**Nathan (fatigué) :** T'as raison, mais il faisait extrêmement chaud. J'suis amorti...

**Haley : **Ça, je te l'accorde... Mais ça m'a fait tellement de bien de m'amuser une journée sans même penser à Chris et la tournée. J'aimerais trop repasser une journée comme celle-là...

**Nathan :** Moi aussi... (faisant un signe vers ses genoux) Viens là!

Haley s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Nathan ou plus précisément, elle passa une de ses jambes de chaque côté de Nathan. Ils étaient à présent face à face.

**Nathan :** Ça te dirait d'écouter un film dans CE salon comme nous faisions dans le bon vieux temps?

**Haley (d'une voix sensuelle) :** C'est une excellente idée, mais je pensais plus tôt à autre chose...

**Nathan (souriant) :** Et... Je peux savoir ce à quoi mademoiselle James pensait?

Haley s'approcha lentement du cou de Nathan et commença à déposer de doux baisers. On pouvait sentir le désir que chacun éprouvait pour l'autre. Haley commença à bouger son corps sensuellement contre celui de Nathan. Elle devenait de plus en plus entreprenante lorsque...

**Nathan : **C'est une bonne idée ... mais je crois qu'on devrait peut-être ralentir la cadence, non?

**Haley (se redressant pour regarder Nathan dans les yeux) :** Hein?

**Nathan :** Non, c'est juste que nous le faisons tous les jours et euh...

**Haley (surprise et bouche bée) : **...

**Nathan (stressé) : **Euh, dis quelque chose... je t'en supplie...

**Haley (encore surprise) :** Euh, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça de la part d'un homme. Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'entends un homme dire ça...

**Nathan (rougissant) :** Euh...

**Haley (baissant les yeux) :** T'as pas envie de moi?

**Nathan :** Non! Certainement que j'ai envie de toi! 24 heures sur 24 en plus... C'est juste que ces temps-ci, on le fait tellement souvent, que je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée. J'veux que quand qu'on le fasse, tu en aies autant envie que moi et que se ne soit pas une pression pour toi...

**Haley :** Nathan, je n'aurais pas tout fait ça parce que je me sentais forcée... J'en ai extrêmement envie. Je t'aime tellement et je me sens tellement bien dans tes bras. C'est la seule raison qui fait que je veux le faire... (après un moment de réflexion) Ha et aussi pour ton corps... tu es trop sexy...

**Nathan (charmeur): **Ouais je sais... (redevenant sérieux) Ça me rassure... Alors si j'ai compris...

Nathan embrassa fougueusement les lèvres de Haley. Celle-ci passa ses mains autour du cou de Nathan et lui caressa les cheveux. Haley était toujours assise sur les genoux de Nathan. Ce dernier commença tranquillement à passer ses mains sous le chandail de Haley. Celle-ci sentait la douceur des mains de l'homme qu'elle aimait monter le long de son dos. Elle en avait des frissons. Nathan remonta doucement le haut de Haley. Il allait le faire passer par-dessus la tête de Haley lorsque...

**?? :** Nous sommes à peine mariés que tu me trompes déjà...

Haley et Nathan sentirent leur cœur faire deux tours dans leur poitrine. Ils regardèrent vers l'entrée et virent Chris, debout au centre, avec un regard épeurant aussi digne des films d'horreur. Haley avait peur. Malgré tout, elle s'enleva de sur Nathan tout en redescendant son haut. Une fois que Nathan fut dégagé de Haley, il se leva à son tour...

**Haley (prenant son courage à deux mains) :** Nous ne sommes pas mariés...

**Chris :** Pardon?

Chris était en colère que Haley lui ait dis ça. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment elle avait eu autant de courage pour prononcer ces quelques mots. Habituellement, Haley ne disait pas trop ce qu'elle pensait car elle craignait la réaction de Chris, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut différent. Haley se sentait protégée. Chris, frustré, s'approcha rapidement de Haley. Celle-ci se tenait devant Nathan. Chris leva sa main et juste avant que Chris frappe Haley, Nathan se mit devant la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout et arrêta de justesse la main de Chris.

**Chris : (riant ironiquement) : **Ha Ha Ha!! Voyons qui protège sa douce moitié...

**Nathan (furieux) :** Tu l'as dis... MA douce moitié alors vas t'en et laisse nous tranquille...

**Chris (à Haley) :** Tu m'avais fait une promesse Haley... Tu devais sortir avec moi jusqu'à la fin de la tournée... (riant ironiquement) Ha Ha Ha et voyez-vous ça, ça ne fais que trois jours que la tournée est réellement commencée et tu n'as déjà pas respecté cette promesse...

**Haley (les larmes aux yeux) : **J'en pouvais plus...

**Chris : **C'est bien, très bien, mais maintenant... Quelqu'un devra payer le prix.

À ces mots, Nathan et Haley se regardèrent intensément. Nathan pouvait lire de la peur dans les yeux de Haley tandis que celle-ci voyait plus de l'interrogation dans ceux de Nathan. Chris se retourna, ouvra la porte qui menait à dehors et fit un signe de la main. Trente secondes plus tard, six hommes plus costaux les uns que les autres entrèrent dans la maison. Haley était terrorisée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot tandis que Nathan commençait à sentir la peur en lui. Il était toujours devant Haley et ne comptait certainement pas bouger. Il avait peur, mais ferait tout pour que Haley soit en sécurité. C'était sa promesse. Sans que Chris dise un mot, les six hommes se ruèrent sur Nathan. Celui-ci voyait sa vie se défiler devant ses yeux. Il voyait les hommes arriver vers lui. Nathan paniquait jusqu'à ce que Haley mettre sa main dans le dos de Nathan. Celui-ci pouvait sentir la chaleur de celle à qui il tenait le plus et ceci lui rappela pourquoi il ne s'était toujours pas enfuit... Le premier homme à atteindre Nathan tenta de l'attraper par les mains, mais Nathan fut plus vite que ce gros lard et lui donna un coup de poing sur le nez. L'homme se tenait le nez et saignait. En voyant ça, les cinq autres hommes sautèrent sur Nathan. Ce dernier n'y pouvait rien. Il tenta de se débattre, mais rien à faire. Les hommes étaient beaucoup plus forts que lui. Pendant ce temps-là, Chris prit Haley par le bras et l'empêchait de bouger. Ils étaient un peu à l'écart de la bataille inégale entre Nathan et les six hommes. Nathan se fit finalement attraper par trois des six hommes. Ces trois-là, l'empêchait de bouger et les autres le martelaient de coups. Haley pleurait et criait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle était impuissance face à tout ça. Elle se débattait mais Chris la maîtrisait parfaitement. En voyant Nathan en sang, pratiquement inconscient, Haley sentait chaque cellule de son corps se briser. Elle souffrait autant si ce n'était plus de voir Nathan, son premier amour, l'homme qu'elle aimait tant, l'homme de sa vie se faire tabasser que Nathan lui-même inoffensif face aux nombreux coups qui lui étaient destinés...

Nathan était à présent inconscient et affalé sur le sol. Les six hommes venaient tout juste de le lâcher. Chris quant à lui tenait toujours Haley fermement. Il dit à ses hommes de quitter la maison, car il voulait parler à Haley. Les hommes s'exécutèrent. À présent, Chris relâcha doucement son emprise sur Haley. Celle-ci était paniquée, en pleurs, mais le plus important, apeurée de perdre Nathan. Chris tenait toujours légèrement Haley par le bras. Il la regarda profondément dans les yeux et lui dit...

**Chris :** Voilà, notre entente est réglée. Tu n'es plus ma petite amie et tu n'as plus l'obligation de me suivre en tournée... (regardant Nathan sur le sol d'un regard méchant)... mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne s'en sortira pas et si ce n'est pas le cas, qu'il t'en voudra pour le reste de ses jours de lui avoir fait endurer cette douleur...

Haley avait les yeux pleins d'eau, mais on pouvait voir qu'elle avait de la colère, de la haine ainsi que de l'horreur à l'endroit de Chris.

**Chris (l'embrassant dans le cou) :** Au revoir MA PUCE!

Haley ne disait rien. Elle se laissa faire. Elle semblait traumatisée. Chris se décolla de Haley et ouvra la porte de dehors. Il regarda une dernière fois Haley en pleurs et Nathan toujours inconscient sur le sol et finit par sortir et refermer la porte le sourire aux lèvres. Il alla rejoindre les six hommes dont Daunte et partit dans une voiture noire. Une fois que Haley cessa de la voir par la fenêtre, elle coura aux pieds de Nathan.

**Haley (paniquée) :** Nathan, mon amour, réveille-toi! Ils sont partis... Je suis désolée... je m'en veux tellement (pleurant) S'il te plaît, ne t'en vas pas, ne me laisse pas seule. J'vais appeler une ambulance. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien aller...

Haley coura dans son ancienne chambre où elle avait laissé sont téléphone cellulaire (portable). Elle fit le 911 et demanda une ambulance ainsi qu'une police. Une fois fait, elle retourna au près de Nathan. Haley pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle prit la main de Nathan et la serra le plus fort qu'elle pouvait contre son cœur. Elle s'allongea dans les bras de Nathan. Celui-ci ne réagissait toujours pas. Haley n'avait plus le choix, la seule chose qui lui restait à faire était d'attendre que les urgences arrivent...

Après huit minutes d'attente, Haley entendit enfin la sirène de l'ambulance qui arrivait. Haley se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Les ambulanciers entrèrent avec une civière. La police était aussi présente. Les ambulanciers mettaient Nathan sur la civière pendant que les policiers tentaient de comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Haley était toujours aussi paniquée alors elle n'arrivait pas à répondre aux questions des policiers. Ceux-ci voyait bien que Haley était en état de choc alors une fois que Nathan fut embarqué dans l'ambulance, ils demandèrent à Haley d'y entrer aussi. Les policiers poseraient leurs questions une fois Nathan entre les mains des médecins. C'était préférable pour Haley...

Une fois arrivée à l'hôpital, les ambulanciers descendirent la civière avec Nathan le plus rapidement possible et partirent à toute vitesse vers une salle où un médecin les attendait déjà. Haley suivait la civière. Par contre, lorsque les ambulanciers traversèrent deux portes blanches, Haley fut arrêtée par une femme faisant partie du personnel hospitalier Haley ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Elle devait laisser les médecins agir. Elle alla donc s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente. Haley réfléchissait à quoi sa vie deviendrait si elle devait à nouveau perdre l'homme de sa vie. Haley s'en voulait énormément. Elle se fit interrompre dans ses pensées lorsqu'un policier s'approcha d'elle pour lui poser des questions...

**Policier : **Bonjour Mademoiselle. Je sais que ceci semble assez rapide avec tout ce que vous vivez, mais je suis le policier chargé de l'enquête ou du moins de trouver ce qui s'est produit alors si vous pouviez répondre à quelques questions, ceci nous aiderait à tout régler.

Haley ne réagissait pas. Elle comprenait ce que le policier lui disait, mais au fond d'elle, Haley avait peur de tout révéler ce qui s'était passé avec Chris. Elle avait d'une certaine manière honte d'elle.

**Policier (voyant que Haley était perdue dans ses pensées) :** Si c'est trop tôt, je comprendrais Mademoiselle (voyant l'alliance de Haley)... ou Madame...

À ces mots, Haley regarda son alliance ou plus précisément celle de Chris. Elle n'était pas fière d'elle et s'en voulait énormément d'avoir joué le jeu avec Chris. En regardant plus sérieusement la bague, Haley aperçu un bout de ficelle dépasser de sous l'alliance en or. Haley sentit des larmes remonter à la surface. C'est à ce moment que Haley comprit qu'elle devait tout dire au policier pour qu'il retrouve Chris, qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir honte de ce que Chris lui avait fait enduré et qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir idiote d'avoir agit de la façon dont elle l'avait fait avec Chris.

**Policier (voyant que Haley ne répondait toujours pas) :** Je peux revenir. Ne vous en faites pas!

**Haley (relevant la tête vers le policier) :** Je ne suis pas mariée...

**Policier :** Ha! Pardonnez-moi...

**Haley (d'un regard vide) :** Non! C'est bon... Après tout, c'est ce qu'il voulait que les gens pensent... que nous étions mariés...

**Policier (cherchant à comprendre) : **Qui ça « il »?

**Haley :** Chris Avery. L'homme avec qui j'ai été forcée d'une certaine façon à aller en tournée musicale avec lui et qui a... (les larmes aux yeux) frapper Nathan... en fait avec l'aide d'intermédiaires.

**Policier (notant le nom de Chris sur une feuille) :** Est-ce que vous sentez avoir la force de me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé pour que Monsieur Nathan Scott se retrouve à l'hôpital?

**Haley :** Euh, j'vais faire un effort...

**Policier :** J'vous écoute... Prenez votre temps...

**Haley :** Merci... Alors... euh, bon... par où voulez-vous exactement que je commence?

**Policier :** De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ce que Chris a fait était une sorte de règlement de compte. N'est-ce pas?

**Haley :** D'une certaine façon oui...

**Policier :** Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi Chris en voulait tant à Monsieur Scott... Qu'est ce que ce dernier as t'il pu faire pour que Monsieur Avery agisse de la sorte?...

**Haley (pleurant) : **Il n'a absolument rien fait... Tout est de ma faute...

**Policier (compatissant) :** Que voulez-vous dire par là?

**Haley :** Je sortais avec Nathan il y a très longtemps, mais nous avons dû se séparer, car il déménageait... J'ai aussi par la suite déménagé et j'ai rencontré Chris. Nous avons commencé à faire de la musique ensemble... mais entre temps, j'ai découvert que Nathan allait à la même fac que moi... et euh... je me suis rapprochée de Nathan... mais à une soirée, j'ai vu Nathan au lit avec sa petite amie, alors j'étais mal donc... je ne suis pas fière de moi mais... puisque je savais que Chris avait des sentiments pour moi, je l'ai embrassé... je n'aurais jamais dû...

**Policier :** Que c'est-il passé ensuite?

**Haley :** Je sortais donc avec Chris et Nathan avec sa petite amie mais il l'a laissé pour moi... car il m'aimait toujours et moi aussi alors...

**Policier :** Je sais que cela est indiscret, mais avez-vous tromper Chris pour qu'il s'en prenne à Nathan?

**Haley :** Non! (baissant la tête) Enfin, presque, mais au lieu de lui faire ça, je suis allée le voir et je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais plus sortir avec lui car je ne l'aimais pas vraiment et que j'étais extrêmement désolée... et c'est là que tout a commencé...

**Policier : **Que voulez-vous dire par là?

**Haley :** Il m'a menacé que si je le quittais, il ferait du mal à mes amis... alors nous avons fait un marché... Je devais partir en tournée avec lui et rester sa petite amie durant tout le temps de celle-ci et ensuite, je serais libre et lui en échange, il ne ferait pas de mal à mes amis...

**Policier (ému) : **Mais je figure que vous n'avez pas respecté le marché?

**Haley :** Il m'a blessé et frappé car je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui... et un soir, j'ai appris que Nathan avait suivi le bus de tournée et qu'il était là... alors... d'une certaine façon, il m'apportait du courage... Bref, Chris a appris que je le voyais toujours alors ce tantôt... il est arrivé et il a...

Haley n'avait plus la force de continuer. Elle éclata en sanglots. Le policier tenta de la réconforter et un fois que Haley se soit calmée, il continua à lui poser des questions concernant Chris... À quoi il ressemblait, où pouvait-il bien être à présent... etc. Le policer était très touché par ce qu'avait vécu Haley et il voulait à tout prix retrouver Chris Avery. C'était son devoir et il ferait tout pour qu'un homme aussi cruel se retrouve derrière les barreaux...

Après avoir répondu aux questions du policier, Haley eu la visite du médecin de Nathan et celui-ci lui appris que Nathan reposait dans un état stable, mais qu'il était toujours inconscient. Haley pouvait à présent aller voir Nathan qui était dans la chambre 139... Elle ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre de Nathan. Arrivée à celle-ci, Haley vit une image qu'elle n'aurait jamais souhaité voir... elle s'écroula à l'entrée de la chambre en pleurs...

Haley voyait devant elle le corps de Nathan blessé de partout par les nombreux coups qu'il avait reçu par sa faute à elle. Cette dernière pouvait aussi voir de nombreux pansements que Nathan avait au visage. Celui-ci n'était pratiquement plus reconnaissable. Chaque pansement cachait d'avantage le magnifique visage de ce dernier. Haley avait peur d'approcher du chevet de Nathan. Elle s'en voulait plus que tout et ne sentait pas avoir la force d'affronter le corps martelé de Nathan. Haley pleurait à chaudes larmes, toujours agenouillée à l'entrée de la chambre lorsque le médecin de Nathan arriva à l'arrière d'elle. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui dit d'une voix douce...

**Médecin :** Vous devez être forte pour lui...

**Haley (cessant de pleurer) :** Mais comment faire?

**Médecin (donnant sa main à Haley) :** En commençant par vous relever...

**Haley (prenant la main du médecin) :** Merci...

Haley se leva du sol avec l'aide du médecin. Elle alla s'asseoir à une chaise assez loin du lit afin de ne pas apercevoir le visage de Nathan. Le médecin s'en rendit compte et s'approcha doucement de Haley...

**Médecin :** Mademoiselle? Vous êtes bien celle qui a appelé les urgences, n'est-ce pas?

**Haley (relevant la tête vers le médecin) : **Oui, c'est bien moi...

**Médecin :** Vous faites partie de la famille de Monsieur Scott?

**Haley :** Je suis sa petite amie...

**Médecin : **D'accord, je vois à quel point vous tenez à lui alors je vais me permettre de vous donner quelques renseignements sur son état de santé même si vous ne faites pas vraiment partie de sa famille... je crois que ça pourrait vous remonter le moral...

En attendant ces mots, Haley se surprit à afficher un léger sourire aux coins de ses lèvres. Ce que le médecin venait de lui dire la rassurait énormément et elle était extrêmement pressée de savoir la suite...

**Haley (légèrement soulagée) :** Merci docteur...

**Médecin :** Bon alors, votre petit ami a eu de la chance que l'ambulance arrive assez vite puisqu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang dû à une coupure profonde qu'il a eu à la jambe gauche. Nous avons réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie. De plus, il a eu un traumatisme crânien dû probablement à un choc important. Nous avons par contre remarqué que son traumatisme n'était que léger donc il n'y a pas énormément d'inquiétude à avoir face à ceci. Ensuite, Monsieur Scott a également quelques égratignures et quelques ecchymoses au niveau de la tête et des membres supérieurs. Celles-ci devraient prendre une à deux semaines pour se résorber... et pour finir, même si je suis conscience que ceci est beaucoup, votre petit ami a une fracture à la jambe droite.

Haley, apeurée par le nombre de blessures, resta bouche bée face aux propos que le médecin lui informait.

**Médecin (voulant rassurer Haley) :** Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends que ceci peut paraître énorme, mais votre petit ami est entre de bonnes mains ici et il va s'en sortir... Il n'est plus entre la vie et la mort. La seule chose que nous attendons est son réveil. Selon plusieurs résultats des tests que nous avons passé plus tôt dans la journée, nous croyons qu'il ne restera pas très longtemps inconscient. Je dirais trois à quatre jours maximum. Il se pourrait même qu'il se réveille aujourd'hui... Ne vous inquiétez pas... tout va bien se passer.

**Haley (légèrement réconfortée) :** Merci beaucoup...

**Médecin :** Ça me fait plaisir et maintenant aller lui parler... peut-être qu'il se réveillera plus rapidement. Je repasserai dans environ deux heures...

**Haley :** D'accord, encore merci...

Le médecin s'en allait pour quitter la chambre lorsqu'il se retourna et aperçu Haley craintive d'avancer vers le lit de Nathan.

**Médecin :** Il ne vous en veut pas pour ce qui est arrivé. Croyez-moi... et vous devriez peut-être aussi vous reposer. Il se fait tard. Il est déjà 23h00...

Haley fit un signe de tête pour remercier le médecin et ce dernier quitta finalement la pièce. Haley regarda une dernière fois vers la sortie de la chambre. Elle avait envie de la prendre et de quitter la pièce, mais elle savait qu'elle devait affronter sa peur et avancer vers Nathan. Probablement qu'elle allait éclater en sanglots, mais ceci lui ferait probablement que du bien... Alors, Haley prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança tranquillement au chevet de Nathan. Elle prit une chaise à portée de main et la rapprocha de ce dernier. Haley s'assit puis prit délicatement la main de Nathan. Elle la serra contre son visage. Celle-ci aimait sentir la chaleur de Nathan et pour la première fois depuis que Chris avait frapper ce dernier, Haley se sentait bien et apaisée par le seul fait de toucher à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Cette dernière avait les yeux humides. Elle regarda Nathan et...

**Haley (chuchotant pour que seul Nathan l'entende) : **Je suis tellement désolée mon amour. Je m'en veux plus que tout! Tu n'aurais jamais dû vivre ça. C'est entièrement de ma faute... j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop, mais si c'est le cas... je comprendrai ne t'en fait pas... Je t'aimerai pour toujours et sache que je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir protéger...

À ce moment, Haley ferma ses yeux et laissa quelques larmes ruisseler sur ses joues. La main de Nathan était toujours appuyée contre le visage de Haley lorsque celle-ci sentit des doigts bouger contre sa joue. Elle fut surprise, mais n'ouvra pas les yeux. Elle sentait la douceur des doigts de Nathan contre sa peau. Ce dernier essuyait délicatement les larmes de Haley. Celle-ci avait des frissons. Elle ouvra les yeux et aperçu Nathan la contempler droit dans les yeux. Il était réveillé…

Haley était hypnotisée par le regard profond de Nathan. Elle était incapable de décrocher son propre regard du sien. Quant à Nathan, il admirait Haley. Il était heureux et surtout soulagé qu'elle n'ait rien, aucune blessure... Aucun des deux n'osait briser ce long silence. Quelques minutes passèrent lorsque Haley se jeta à l'eau...

**Haley (les yeux humides) :** Nathan! J'suis désolée... désolée... tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point... Pardonne-moi... je t'en supp...

Haley n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Nathan rapprocha la tête de Haley et l'embrassa tendrement. Jamais il n'aurait pu lui en vouloir... et après tout, c'est d'une certaine manière de sa propre faute... c'est lui qui a insisté à protéger Haley... et il était justement très heureux de l'avoir fait...

**Nathan (d'une voix fatiguée) : **Je ne t'en voudrai jamais pour ça Haley... Je t'aime et j'ai voulu faire du mieux que je pouvais pour te protéger... mais j'ai quand même échoué...

**Haley (serrant la main de Nathan) :** Non... non... t'as réussi... Je ne suis plus obligée de le suivre en tournée et il ne m'a blessé avec qu'il parte... Nathan... je te promets que t'a réussi à me protéger... Sois en certain!

**Nathan :** D'accord... alors tu vas bien?

**Haley :** Oui... j'ai simplement très peur pour toi...

**Nathan (caressant la joue de Haley) :** Ne t'en fait pas... j'vais bien... je ne te quitterai plus jamais...

**Haley :** Oh je t'aime...

**Nathan :** Moi aussi, plus que tout...

Haley se rapprocha de Nathan et l'embrassa passionnément... peut-être même un peu trop...

**Nathan (ayant mal à la mâchoire après les coups de Chris) :** Haaaa... aille... ça fait encore mal...

**Haley :** Oups, désolée...

**Nathan (souriant) : **C'est pas grave... j'ai tout de même apprécié ton baiser...

**Haley (riant pour la première fois depuis « l'accident ») :** Moi aussi...

**Nathan : **Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi?

**Haley :** Bien sûr... tout ce que tu veux...

**Nathan :** Voudrais-tu premièrement appeler le médecin et lui dire que je suis réveillé et deuxièmement, appeler Lucas pour qu'il arrive vienne à Boston s'il te plaît...

**Haley :** Aucun problème... je reviens...

Haley allait pour quitter la pièce lorsqu'elle se retourna et ré avança rapidement vers le lit de Nathan. Elle déposa, cette fois-ci, doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Nathan et l'embrasse amoureusement...

**Haley (souriant) :** Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...

**Nathan (souriant) : **J'suis bien content que tu n'es pas pu résister...

Sur ce, Haley quitta la pièce et alla avertir le docteur. Une fois fait, elle chercha un téléphone public, car elle avait laissé son téléphone cellulaire chez elle. Haley finit par en trouver un et composa le numéro de Lucas...

DRING... DRING... DRING...

**?? (d'une voix endormie) :** Oui allo?

**Haley :** Bonsoir... Madame Scott?

**?? :** Oui c'est bien moi...

**Haley :** Ha! C'est Haley... désolée de vous déranger si tard, mais est-ce que je pourrais parler à Lucas?

**Karen :** Ha! Bonsoir Haley... Lucas n'est pas ici... j'suis désolée. Il dort chez Brooke je crois.

**Haley : **D'accord, j'suis encore désolée de vous avoir dérangé! Merci beaucoup...

**Karen :** De rien... Est-ce que tout va bien?

**Haley (d'un ton incertain) : **Euh, oui oui... Bye!

**Karen : **D'accord Oui au revoir...

Haley raccrocha et composa immédiatement le numéro de chez Brooke.

DRING... DRING... DRING...

**?? (riant) :** Lucas arrête... Oui allo?

**Haley :** Brooke?

**?? :** Oui, Haley c'est toi?

**Haley :** Euh oui...

**Brooke :** Ha j'suis trop contente que t'appelle... Ça va bien la vie de star?

**Haley :** Sincèrement, non vraiment pas...Chris est un fou... Il a su que Nathan est venu me rejoindre en tournée et il s'en est pris à Nathan. Il est... Euh...

**Brooke (inquiète) :** Oh mon dieu... quoi? Il est où?

**Haley (d'une voix triste) :** À l'hôpital...

**Brooke (criant) :** Quoi? À l'hôpital? Mais il va bien?

**Haley :** Euh, il va moyen... il est réveillé! C'est ça le plus important...

**Brooke : **Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

**Haley (triste en se rappelant la scène) :** Chris l'a tabassé... mais c'est une longue histoire alors je ne veux pas te la raconter au téléphone... Toi et Lucas, vous voulez bien venir à l'hôpital?

**Brooke :** Pas de problème... on arrive dans 15 minutes le temps de se préparer...

**Haley :** Je ne vois pas comment tu comptes te rendre à l'hôpital de Boston en 15 minutes...

**Brooke (surprise) :** Ha! T'es à Boston...

**Haley :** Oui... Lucas ne te l'avait pas dit?

**Brooke :** Non, mais bon, c'est pas grave on part immédiatement pour Boston...

**Haley :** Merci Brooke... Je t'adore...

**Brooke :** Moi aussi bye...

**Haley :** Bye...

Et Haley raccrocha. Elle respira profondément et retourna vers la chambre de Nathan. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Haley aperçu un policier au chevet de Nathan. Elle était à la fois inquiète et heureuse qu'il soit présent.

**Policier (apercevant Haley) : **Mademoiselle James!

**Haley (s'approchant de l'officier et de Nathan) :** Bonjour... enfin bonsoir monsieur... que faîtes-vous ici?

**Policier :** J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous...

**Haley : **Oui?

**Policier :** Nous avons arrêté Monsieur Chris Avery...

**Haley (soulagée) :** Ce n'est pas une blague?

**Policier :** Je vous assure que c'est vrai, par contre demain, vous allez devoir venir au poste pour régler certain détaille...

**Haley (sautant au coup de l'officier de police) :** D'accord...Ha merci...

**Nathan (faisant semblant d'être jaloux) :** Humm... Hummm...

**Haley (s'ôtant des bras du policier) :** Ha désolée mon chéri... (s'approchant de Nathan)... tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime...

**Nathan :** Je l'espère bien...

À ce moment là, le médecin entra dans la chambre de Nathan où il y avait déjà l'officier de police, Haley et Nathan lui-même...

**Médecin (s'approchant de Nathan) : **On dirait que vous allez déjà beaucoup mieux monsieur Scott...

**Nathan :** J'vais moyennement... j'aie assez mal à la tête...

**Médecin :** Tout va s'améliorer avec le temps... Nous allons encore vous garder sous observation certainement 3 jours et ensuite nous évaluerons votre rétablissement...

**Nathan :** D'accord. Merci docteur...

**Médecin : **De rien... je reviens dans quelques heures... si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit... faîtes-nous le savoir...

**Nathan :** Ok...

Puis le médecin repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Le policier discuta encore quelque temps avec Nathan et Haley pour avoir divers renseignements et quitta la chambre de Nathan. Une fois que les deux tourtereaux furent seuls...

**Haley (assise à côté de Nathan) :** J'suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien...

**Nathan :** Je ne veux pas te faire peur mais bien est un grand mot... je sais que je fais quelques blagues, mais j'ai tout de même assez mal...

**Haley :** Je comprends... Tout va bien allez hein?

**Nathan :** Mais bien sûr... bon maintenant tu devrais dormir... il est déjà deux heures du matin...

**Haley (inquiète de ne pas pouvoir surveiller Nathan si elle devait dormir) :** Non... je crois...

**Nathan :** T'en fait pas... je serai toujours là demain... tu dois te reposer... si tu veux, je peux essayer de te faire une petite place dans mon lit...

**Haley :** Non, ça va aller... j'vais tenter de dormir sur cette chaise...

**Nathan :** T'es certaine?

**Haley :** Oui... Je t'aime... Bonne nuit...

**Nathan :** Bonne nuit...

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Haley se recula légèrement pour mieux s'étendre sur la chaise... Elle n'eu pas le temps de penser à énormément de chose qu'elle dormait déjà. Elle était exténuée... Quant à Nathan, il regarda quelque temps Haley dormir et finalement, le sommeil l'emporta lui aussi... Ils dormirent tous les deux profondément jusqu'au lever du soleil...

Nous étions à présent le lendemain matin. Il était exactement 10h30. Nathan et Haley dormaient toujours paisiblement dans la chambre d'hôpital. Contrairement à Haley, Nathan avait été réveillé quelques fois durant la nuit, car le médecin était venu lui enlever la majorité de ses pansements qu'il avait eu à la figure. Haley n'avait pas été réveillé. C'était une demande spéciale de Nathan. Celui-ci allait beaucoup mieux qu'hier. Il n'avait plus vraiment mal à la tête et avait de moins en moins mal à sa fracture. Malgré les rideaux qui couvraient la grande fenêtre de la chambre de Nathan, quelques rayons de soleil pénétraient dans la pièce, ce qui réveilla Nathan. Ce dernier ouvra doucement les yeux et tourna sa tête vers Haley. Elle semblait si paisible. Il ne cessait pas de la contempler jusqu'au moment où il entendit des bruits dans le couloir.

**?? (parlant assez fort) : **Tais-toi! Je t'ai dis que c'est par là!

**?? (parlant assez fort) :** Non, j'ai demandé à une infirmière et elle a dit d'aller jusqu'au bout du corridor, tourner deux coins...

**?? : **... Arrêter à la lumière rouge... Bla bla bla...

**?? :** Très drôle, tu te trouve comique hein?

**?? : **Oui très...

**?? (inquiet) :** Mais c'est pas drôle, Nathan va peut-être très mal...

**?? (inquiète) :** Lucas, bon! J'essayais de détendre l'atmosphère, car depuis tout le trajet, t'arrête pas de t'inquiéter...

**Lucas :** C'est normal Brooke, c'est mon cousin...

**Brooke : **Mais moi aussi je m'inquiète... seulement, ce que je veux, c'est trouver cette chambre le plus vite possible et je te dis que c'est par là! J'ai un très bon sens de l'orientation...

**Lucas :** Eh alors, t'es jamais venu dans cet hôpital...

**Brooke :** C'est pas grave, ça compte quand mêm...

Brooke arrêta de parler et lança un sourire triomphant à Lucas...

**Brooke : **Hein! Je te l'avais dit qu'on allait dans la bonne direction... Tiens... (à Nathan et parlant TRÈS fort) Oh mon dieu! Nathan ça va? T'as rien de cassé?... euh enfin, j'veux dire oui puisque t'as un plâtre mais tu vois, c'était une façon de parler...

**Nathan (content de voir ses amis et chuchotant) :** Oui ça va, mais baissez le volume! Haley dort encore... Elle a eu énormément de difficulté à dormir.

Lucas et Brooke s'approchèrent du lit de Nathan. Ils allèrent du côté opposé de où Haley dormait pour encore moins la déranger.

**Lucas (chuchotant à Nathan) :** Alors là, j'étais trop inquiet... Mais regarde-toi... que c'est-il passé?

**Nathan (chuchotant) :** C'est Chris...

**Lucas :** Je t'avais dit de ne pas agir sur un coup de tête... qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait?

**Nathan :** J'ai juste voulu protéger la femme de ma vie...

**Brooke (attendrie) :** Ohhhhhh... c'est trop chou...

**Lucas (faisant les gros yeux à Brooke) :** C'est pas le moment Brooke... Nathan va mal...

**Brooke (mettant sa main devant sa bouche) :** Désolée, c'était plus fort que moi...

**Nathan :** Lucas, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais j'vais mieux aujourd'hui. Tu m'as pas vu hier...

**Lucas :** Justement, si t'allais pas bien hier, alors c'est impossible que tu pètes le feu aujourd'hui.

**Nathan :** Je dis pas que je pète le feu, mais que je vais beaucoup mieux. Je n'ai plus mal à la tête et je ne ressens presque plus de douleur à ma jambe...

**Lucas (septique) :** D'accord... si tu le dis... (curieux malgré lui) Bon alors, comment t'as essayé de sauver la femme de ta vie? Que c'est-il passé pour l'amour du ciel?

**Nathan :** Chris a découvert que Haley me voyait en cachète...

**Lucas (l'interrompant) :** J'savais qu'ils n'allaient pas être subtile...

**Brooke :** Tais-toi Luke, laisse Nate finir...

**Nathan :** Alors, c'est ça... d'une façon dont j'ignore laquelle... Chris a réussi à nous retrouver...

**Lucas (l'interrompant) :** C'est dans ta nouvelle maison qu'il vous a trouvé?

**Brooke (voulant savoir la suite) :** Lucas...

**Nathan :** Oui... il doit nous avoir suivi sinon je sais pas comment il aurait pu trouvé où nous étions... Alors...

**Lucas (l'interrompant encore) :** Quel enfré!

**Brooke :** Merde Lucas! Arrête...

**Nathan : **Bref, Chris nous a surpris au moment où nous allions...

**Lucas (l'interrompant) :** Ha oui, c'est vrai... (à Brooke) Nathan et Haley sont très chaud ces temps-ci...

**Nathan : **Luke!! Ferme-la!

**Brooke (morte de rire) : **Je vois...

**Nathan (étant gêné et parlant assez fort) :** Bon ça suffit...

À ce moment, Haley qui était allongée, bougea sur la chaise. Le regard inquiet de Nathan, Lucas et Brooke était posé sur celle-ci. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle se réveille. Ils savaient tous qu'elle avait encore besoin de dormir... Par chance, elle n'ouvra pas les yeux...

**Lucas : **Oufff... Bon, enfin... tu allais faire l'amour à la femme de ta vie quand...

**Nathan (jetant un regard noir à Lucas) :** ... Quand Chris est entré et nous avons aussi eu la visite de six autres hommes. Et c'est eux qui m'ont attrapé et qui on commencé à me frapper. C'est tout... ensuite je me souviens juste de m'être réveillé ici.

**Brooke :** Tu sais pas où est maintenant Chris?

**Nathan :** Ha euh oui oui... La police a dit à Haley qu'ils l'avaient arrêté... mais pour une raison que j'ignore... ils veulent que Haley aille au poste aujourd'hui...

**Brooke :** T'inquiète... ça doit juste être pour finaliser l'arrestation...

**Nathan (pas certain) :** Sûrement...

**Brooke :** Bon, le plus important maintenant c'est que Nathan, tu ailles mieux et que toi et Haley puissez rentrer à Tree Hill...

**Nathan :** Je sais pas si nous allons rentrer... Faut justement que je lui en parle... parce que je sais que ce n'était pas très intelligent... mais j'ai acheté une maison ici... alors...

**Brooke : **Ouin... je comprends... Mais j'veux pas que vous restiez ici... j'vais trop m'ennuyer de vous moi...

**Nathan :** Je sais, c'est pour ça que dès que Haley se réveille je lui en parle...

**Brooke :** D'accord...

**Lucas :** Bref... Puisque tu vas bien Nate et que nous ne voulons pas déranger la femme de ta vie plus longtemps, je viens tout juste d'avoir une merveilleuse idée...

**Nathan (inquiet) :** Vas-y...

**Lucas :** Brooke et moi allons aller visiter la maison que t'as acheté...

**Nathan :** Euh...

**Brooke :** S'il te plaît Nate... Lucas n'a pas arrêté de me parler de la maison durant tout le trajet...

**Nathan :** D'accord... mais vous ne faîtes absolument rien là-bas... aucune bêtise et vous ne touchez à rien...

**B****r****o****o****k****e****e****t****L****u****c****a****s****:** Promis...

**Nathan :** Ok... (pointant du doigt une chaise au bout de la chambre avec une veste dessus) : Prenez les clés dans ma veste et l'adresse est le 39 rue DesHuet...

**Brooke : **Cool

Puis Lucas et Brooke dirent au revoir à Nathan. Ils étaient tous les deux très soulagés de voir qu'il allait très bien pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire tabasser il y a de ça même pas 24h. Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir quand...

**Nathan :** Par pitié... Ne faîtes pas autant de bruit en partant que quand vous êtes arrivé...

**B****r****o****o****k****e****e****t****L****u****c****a****s****:** D'accord...

Sur ces dernières paroles, Brooke et Lucas quittèrent la chambre de Nathan. À peine qu'ils aient tourné le cadre de porte, on pouvait entendre...

**Brooke :** Je sais c'est où 39 rue DesHuet...

**Lucas :** Ha oui hein? Et c'est ton sens de l'orientation encore?

Pendant le temps que Brooke et Lucas s'obstinaient sur l'endroit où se trouvait la maison de Nathan, le médecin arriva dans la chambre de celui-ci avec des nouvelles sur son état de santé...

Le médecin pénétra dans la chambre de Nathan sous le regard de celui-ci. Il approcha du chevet de Nathan et lui dit sans attendre d'une voix claire...

**Médecin :** Bonjour Monsieur Scott. Comment allez-vous ce matin?

**Nathan :** Je vais bien...

**Médecin :** Parfait! Je sais que vous m'avez demandé de ne pas réveiller Mademoiselle James, mais je viens d'avoir les derniers résultats de vos examens pris cette nuit et j'aimerais vous en faire part. Je sais que vous tenez à ce que Mademoiselle James soit au courant alors puis-je la réveillé?

**Nathan :** Euh oui d'accord!

**Médecin :** Bien!

Le médecin s'approcha tranquillement de Haley et brassa doucement son épaule. Il n'eut pas besoin de répéter son geste que Haley avait déjà les yeux grands ouverts.

**Haley :** Oui?

**Médecin :** Bon matin... Comme je disais à votre petit ami, j'ai reçu les résultats des tests pris ce matin alors j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez savoir ce qu'il en était...

**Haley (rapprochant sa chaise du lit de Nathan) :** Ha oui merci!

Haley regarda Nathan pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Elle était si heureuse qu'il soit toujours là. Ça peut paraître idiot, mais Haley avait eu énormément de difficulté à dormir, car elle avait eu peur qu'en fermant ses yeux, lorsqu'elle les ré ouvrerait, Nathan ne soit plus là... Heureusement, il était là, devant elle et semblait aller mieux que la veille. Sans réfléchir, Haley prit délicatement la main de Nathan et la serra entre ses propres mains. Ce dernier resserra encore plus l'étreinte de leurs mains comme pour rassurer Haley qu'il allait bien. Elle se sentait en sécurité et soulagée d'être aux côtés de Nathan...

**Médecin :** Alors, je ne vais pas vous déranger très longtemps, mais j'ai quelques renseignements qui pourraient vous plaire.

**Haley : **J'suis pressée de les entendre...

**Médecin :** Très bien! Alors... (s'adressant à Nathan) les tests démontrent une nette amélioration au niveau de votre traumatisme crânien. Vous n'avez pratiquement plus de séquelles. Les quelques derniers symptômes que vous pourriez encore ressentir sont la fatigue et le mal de tête.

**Haley (heureuse) :** Alors vous voulez dire qu'il ne risque plus rien en terme de problèmes physiques ou psychologiques?

**Médecin :** Enfin, c'est presque le sens de ma phrase! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous ne pouvons jamais être sûr à 100 des résultats, mais ce serait bien une première si le test avait fait une erreur. Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter pour ça...

**Haley (soulagée) :** Ha! Merci bon dieu...

**Nathan (souriant) :** J'avoue que c'est rassurant...

**Médecin :** Oui, c'est une très bonne nouvelle...

**Nathan (inquiet) :** Mais toute bonne nouvelle amène une mauvaise n'est-ce pas docteur?

**Médecin :** Euh, en fait... vous êtes sur la bonne voie mais le seul fait est que j'ai appris que vous aviez été recruté dans l'équipe de Basket Ball de votre université et...

**Nathan (baissant la tête) :** Je vois... je ne pourrez plus jouer?

**Haley (sentant les larmes aux yeux remonter) :** Oh non, par pitié...

**Médecin :** Je ne dis pas que vous ne pourrez plus jouer, mais une chose est certaine, vous aller devoir réapprendre à bien utiliser vos jambes.

**Nathan (très inquiet) :** Que voulez-vous dire par là?

**Médecin :** Vous allez devoir suivre des cours, si l'on peut appeler ça ainsi, pour réapprendre à marcher.

À ce moment, Haley éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Nathan. Elle savait que c'était un de ses plus grands rêves ; jouer au Basket Ball professionnel. Elle ne pouvait juste pas se faire à l'idée qu'à cause d'elle, il devait y renoncer. Quant à Nathan, ce dernier était tout simplement sous le choc. Il était incapable de laisser sortir un son de sa bouche. Le médecin remarqua très rapidement le regard vide de Nathan et pour le rassurer, il ajouta...

**Médecin :** Monsieur Scott, je comprends que la nouvelle vous a assez choqué, mais une chose est encourageante, je suis votre rétablissement de très près et je suis très surpris de voir à quel point votre corps se rétabli rapidement. Normalement, les cours devraient prendre deux mois, mais ceci est la moyenne. Ça pourrait prendre moins de temps ou plus. Seul votre corps le dira.

**Nathan (reprenant ses esprits) :** Mais... Euh... comment se fait-il que je doive prendre des cours alors que je n'ai qu'une jambe fracturée? Habituellement, ce n'est pas une fracture qui force quelqu'un à réapprendre à marcher, hein?

**Médecin : **C'est exact, mais je ne parle pas de cette jambe Nathan. C'est votre autre jambe qui en aura le plus besoin.

**Nathan :** Je ne comprends pas...

**Médecin :** Vous avez eu une grosse coupure et celle-ci a détruit un grand nombre de cellules. Elle a détruit des systèmes nerveux...

**Nathan :** D'accord, je comprends. Mais si après ces cours, je marche aussi bien qu'avant, est-ce que je pourrai recommencer à faire du Basket?

**Médecin :** Mais bien sûr et il y a de forte chance que vous marchiez mieux. Pour ça, je ne m'inquiète pas. La majorité des patients qui ont nécessité des cours de rééducation, s'en ont sorti parfaitement correct.

**Haley (encore sous le choc) : **Une chance...

**Nathan :** D'accord...

**Médecin :** Pour votre plâtre, vous devrez le garder un mois, mais entre temps, vous pourrez déjà commencer vos cours de rééducation. Donc, je dois vous dire que vous n'aurez pas le droit au Basket avant certainement un mois et demi.

**Nathan (triste) :** Merci pour votre franchise...

**Médecin (compatissant) :** C'est normal et avec vos résultats impressionnants, je suis content de vous annoncer que vous aller probablement pouvoir quitter l'hôpital d'ici deux jours.

**Nathan (affichant un léger sourire) :** C'est génial!

**Médecin :** Bien évidemment, mais je dois vous informer qu'une fois en dehors de l'hôpital, vous devrez vous tenir tranquille et ne pas faire trop d'efforts.

**Haley (sûr d'elle) :** J'vais prendre soin de lui, ne vous inquiétez pas!

**Médecin :** Oh, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je suis certain que vous aller le traiter aux petits oignons... Bon, je vous laisse...

**N****a****t****h****a****n****e****t****H****a****l****e****y****:** Merci docteur!

Le médecin afficha un sourire au bord de ses lèvres et quitta la chambre de Nathan. Celui-ci et Haley étaient enfin seuls...

**Haley (encore les larmes aux yeux) :** J'suis désolée Nathan! T'auras pas de Basket dans les prochains mois et c'est entièrement de ma faute! Je m'en veux tellement!

**Nathan (prenant Haley dans ses bras) :** Je t'en veux pas! Arrête de te culpabiliser pour ça! C'est la vie...

**Haley :** Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire sans le Basket?

**Nathan :** Je vais passer plus de temps avec la femme que j'aime et j'suis certain qu'elle m'aidera à me remettre sur la voie pour la fin de la saison de Basket hein?

**Haley :** Tu peux compter sur moi! Je ne te lâcherai pas...

**Nathan :** Génial! 24 heures sur 24 avec ma copine, je ne peux pas rêver mieux!

**Haley (baissant la tête) : **J'suis pas certaine que ça pourra se faire par contre...

**Nathan (inquiet) :** Pourquoi? Dis-moi?

**Haley :** Tu comptes faire quoi en sortant de l'hôpital? Sûrement pas t'installer dans ta nouvelle maison... Si?

**Nathan (déçu que Haley n'est même pas envisagée de vivre avec lui):** Euh...

**Haley :** Ha j'suis désolée Nathan... J'aurais pas dû... C'est juste que maintenant ma vie est à Tree Hill... J'ai adoré plus que tout le fait que tu l'aies acheté, et j'espère un jour retourner vivre dans celle-ci avec toi, mais je ne peux pas changer d'université en plein milieu d'année comme ça... Tu comprends?

**Nathan :** Oui, j'avoue... mais je vais faire quoi avec jusqu'à temps qu'on décide ce qu'on en fait? Si on va y habité... ou...

**Haley (l'interrompant) :** ... ou rien d'autre... Il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités... j'veux aller vivre dans mon ancienne maison avec toi Nathan, mais on devrait peut-être attendre la fin des cours... on pourrait déménager cette été...

**Nathan :** J'avoue qu'on est encore en novembre alors ça nous laisserait le temps de s'organiser...

**Haley :** Tu pourrais la louer en attendant qu'on emménage...

**Nathan :** Hors de question... j'veux pas que des étrangers y vivent...

**Haley (contente de la réponse de Nathan) :** J'espérais que tu dises un truc dans le genre!

Nathan l'embrassa fougueusement sans même que Haley ait le temps de réagir.

**Haley (ayant appréciée le baiser) :** hummm,... c'était pour quoi ça?

**Nathan (souriant) :** J'en sais rien, tes lèvres me tentaient depuis que t'es réveillée.

**Haley : **Je t'aime...

**Nathan :** Moi aussi Haley... (repensant à Brooke et Lucas) Ha c'est vrai, je t'avais pas dis, mais Brooke et Lucas sont arrivés ce matin...

**Haley (surprise) :** Hein? C'est vrai?

**Nathan :** Oui, ils sont à ce moment précis supposés d'être dans NOTRE maison...

**Haley :** J'adore quand tu dis NOTRE maison...

**Nathan :** C'est la vérité...

Haley allait l'embrasser quand un policier entra dans la chambre et dit...

**Policer :** J'suis content de vous trouver ici Mademoiselle James! Désolé de vous déranger, mais il serait l'heure que vous veniez au poste...

**Haley (inquiète) :** Euh oui! D'accord, je vous suis...

Haley embrassa une dernière fois Nathan. Celui-ci la rassura et Haley finit par disparaître derrière la porte avec le policier...

Haley tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de suivre le policier à travers les nombreux patients qui erraient dans les corridors. Sur le visage de Haley, on pouvait lire l'inquiétude et la peur de revoir Chris. Le policier s'arrêta à la sortie de l'hôpital et remarqua que Haley n'allait pas très bien. Il la fit s'asseoir dans la voiture de police stationnée à l'entrée, il démarra et partit vers le poste. Au bout de quelques minutes, il engagea une conversation que Haley redoutait d'une certaine façon...

**Policier :** Je sais que le fait de vous amener au poste de police vous terrorise, mais je voudrais vous dire que vous ne risquez absolument rien.

**Haley (timide et pensive) :** Je sais...

**Policier :** Vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi nous vous avons demandé de venir au poste hein?

**Haley :** Sincèrement, je me le demande plus que tout...

**Policier :** Alors, c'est bien simple. Premièrement, vous allez devoir identifier Monsieur Chris Avery. Même si nous sommes certains à 100 que le jeune homme que nous avons arrêté se nomme Chris Avery, ça pourrait être possible que l'agresseur de votre petit ami ait tout simplement prit l'identité du vrai Chris Avery. Alors nous ne prenons pas de chance...

**Haley (inquiète) :** Et... ça arrive souvent que des gens prennent des identités de d'autres?

**Policier (d'un ton rassurant) :** oh Non! Ça ne nous ait jamais arrivé, mais c'est la procédure.

**Haley :** Ouff, d'accord... Et après avoir identifié Chris, il y a autre chose?

**Policier :** Oui, ensuite... je considère que c'est le moment le plus dur, mais vous allez devoir raconter chaque détail de l'agression à un des policiers afin de faire un rapport. Ce sera lui qui sera en charge de l'arrestation de Chris Avery.

**Haley :** C'est obligé?

**Policier :** Oui, j'suis désolé...

**Haley :** D'accord... et il y a-t-il autre chose?

**Policier :** La dernière chose est de nous aider à identifier les autres hommes qui vous ont attaqué vous et Monsieur Scott. Parce que... de ce que nous avons compris, Nathan a été retenu par six hommes autres que Chris. Est-ce exact?

**Haley : **Oui... en fait, Chris me retenait et... (baissant la tête et laissant couler une larme) six autres hommes au service de Chris frappaient Nathan...

**Policier :** Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que vous avez enduré... Bon voilà nous sommes arrivés...

Le policier gara la voiture. Haley et ce dernier en sortirent et se dirigèrent vers les bureaux administratifs du poste de police. Une fois arrivée, Haley fut accueillie par un nouveau policier. Il la fit s'asseoir à son bureau et se présenta...

**Policier (serrant la main de Haley) :** Alors voilà, je suis Cody, l'enquêteur en charge de l'arrestation de Chris Avery et de retrouver les six autres hommes.

**Haley :** J'suis ravie de vous rencontrer...

**Cody :** Moi de même... Avant que vous m'expliquiez ce qui s'est produit cette soirée là, j'aimerais vous amener identifier Chris Avery.

**Haley (craintive) :** D'accord...

Le policier se leva et Haley le suivit. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce avec une grande vitre. Haley pouvait voir plusieurs cellules de l'autre côté de cette vitre. Cody passa une carte avec sa photo sous un scanner et ils prirent une porte qui se trouvait juste à droite de la vitre. Haley et le policier était à présent face aux cellules. Il y avait quelques prisonniers, mais la majorité d'entre eux ne portaient pas attention à la présence de Haley. Cette dernière sentait battre son cœur à mille à l'heure. Elle stressait comme jamais. Cody s'en rendit compte.

**Cody :** Ne vous en faites pas. Ça ne sera pas bien long. Je vous demande tout simplement de me dire si oui ou non l'homme dans la cellule 17 (en lui pointant la cellule en question) est celui qui vous a agressé vous et Nathan.

**Haley :** D'accord...

Haley s'approcha tranquillement de la cellule 17 qui était au bout du couloir. Elle avançait d'un pas très craintif. Arrivée devant la cellule, Haley jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le regarder deux fois pour s'assurer que c'était bien le Chris Avery qu'elle connaissait. Il était de dos. Haley regarda le policier et lui fit un signe de la tête voulant dire que oui c'était bien lui. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner vers Cody lorsqu'elle vit Chris se retourner et dire...

**Chris :** Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

Haley ne répondit pas aux paroles de Chris et retourna auprès de Cody. Elle ne cessait pas de repenser à la question de Chris et elle réalisa qu'elle devait savoir pourquoi Chris lui avait fais ça. Elle avait besoin de savoir pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Elle en parla avec Cody et celui-ci la laissa aller parler à Chris. Haley ré avança vers la cellule d'un pas, cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus rassuré. Celle-ci se posta devant Chris et lui dit d'un ton ferme...

**Haley :** À toi de me le dire...

**Chris (étonné qu'elle soit revenue) :** De quoi tu parles?

**Haley (d'un ton sec) :** Pourquoi m'avoir fait tout ce mal?

**Chris :** J'ai rien fait!

**Haley (frustrée) :** Comment peux-tu seulement penser ça?

**Chris :** C'était pas voulu alors...

**Haley (criant) :** Pardon? C'était pas voulu de me forcer à venir en tournée avec toi? De presque m'obliger à coucher avec toi? C'était pas voulu de m'obliger à porte cette alliance? C'était pas voulu de tabasser l'homme que j'aime? Mais pour qui tu me prends Chris?

**Chris : **Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Haley, je t'aimais... et tu m'as abandonné pour un autre! Comment j'aurais dû le prendre hein?

**Haley (transformant de plus en plus la colère qui se faisait sentir dans se yeux en larmes) :** Si tu m'aimais vraiment, t'aurais accepté de me laisser partir. J'avais confiance en toi et je voulais qu'on reste amis...

**Chris :** Amis? Je n'aurais jamais pu m'imaginer être ton ami alors que j'aurais dû supporter te voir embrasser ton cher Nathan. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as blessé lorsque t'as pris la main de Nathan au lieu de la mienne durant « Décadence 3 »!

**Haley (les larmes aux yeux) :** Je me suis excusée pour t'avoir plaqué... (regardant Chris profondément dans les yeux)... mais en aucun cas, t'avais le droit de me faire du mal à moi et mes proches...

**Chris : **Je t'en voulais trop...

**Haley :** N'essais pas de te justifier! À présent, je veux savoir une dernière chose... tu me dois bien ça...

**Chris :** Vas-y...

**Haley :** Pourquoi m'as-tu forcé à te suivre en tournée?

**Chris (baissant les yeux) :** J'ai cru que si tu ne voyais plus Nathan et que t'étais seule avec moi, tu revoudrais sortir avec moi. Je sais... c'était pas très malin, mais je n'y peux rien. Je suis comme ça!

**Haley :** Alors change...

**Chris (réalisant tout le mal qu'il avait fait subir à Haley) :** S'il te plaît Haley, pardonne-moi...

**Haley (les larmes aux yeux) :** C'est hors de question... je ne peux pas et je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner. Tu as failli tuer Nathan et à cause de toi, il ne pourra peut-être pas réaliser son rêve de jouer dans la NBA.

**Chris :** Mais je voulais pas vraiment lui faire mal! Je voulais juste lui faire peur et qu'il t'abandonne comme tu l'as fait avec moi...

**Haley :** C'est aussi pire. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus jamais te voir Chris Avery. Plus jamais, tu m'entends?

**Chris :** Mais Haley... crois-moi je...

**Haley (l'interrompant) :** Non! Tais-toi! Fallait réfléchir avant d'agir...

Haley allait partir lorsqu'elle remarqua l'alliance en or toujours à son annulaire. Elle se rapprocha de Chris. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Haley enleva l'alliance et la tendit à Chris...

**Haley (voulant donner l'alliance à Chris) :** Tiens! T'aurais jamais dû m'obliger à la porter... et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Nathan et moi, nous nous sommes rapprochés encore plus qu'avant... T'as échoué Chris Avery!

À ces mots, Chris baissa son regard vers la main de Haley pour prendre l'alliance lorsqu'il remarqua le bout de ficelle que Haley portait à son annulaire de la main gauche. Il ressentit évidemment de la frustration, de la jalousie, mais pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Haley et bien avant, Chris Avery, l'homme au cœur en pierre, ressentait de la tristesse au plus profond de lui-même...

**Chris (montrant le bout de ficelle) : **C'est quoi ça?

**Haley (ayant un sentiment de liberté) :** C'est ma vie, à moi... et tu n'y figure pas. À dieu...

Haley se dirigea rapidement vers la pièce où il y avait la vitre sans même se retourner. Elle était fière d'elle et se sentait enfin libre! Haley ne ressentait plus l'emprise de Chris sur elle. Cette jeune femme pouvait enfin tourner la page et continuer sa vie avec ses proches et surtout Nathan. Haley était évidemment encore très inquiète pour la santé de celui-ci, mais à ce moment précis, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait le sentiment que tout irait bien.

Elle retourna dans le bureau de Cody où celui-ci l'attendait. Haley répondit aux questions nécessaires. Elle raconta aussi les moindres détails de la pire soirée de sa vie. À la fin de sa rencontre avec Cody, celui-ci lui dit qu'il ferait tout pour retrouver les six hommes et qu'elle ne devait pas s'en faire pour sa sécurité, car ceux-ci étaient sous les ordres de Chris et puisque ce dernier était en prison, ils devraient probablement se tenir tranquille.

Ensuite, Haley fut raccompagnée à l'hôpital par le même policier qui était venu la chercher. Une fois sortie de la voiture, Haley se dépêcha de retourner au près de Nathan, mais lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre de ce dernier, à sa plus grande surprise, il n'y était plus...


	12. Chapitre 11

Haley était inquiète. Où avait-il bien pu aller avec une jambe fracturée et l'autre qui vient à peine de se remettre de nombreux points de suture? Elle commença à paniquer et à chercher un indice qui pourrait l'aider à le retrouver. Après 10 minutes à virer la chambre à l'envers, Haley vit l'infirmière de Nathan passer dans le corridor. Elle courra vers elle en lui criant...

**Haley :** Attendez! Madame, attendez!

L'infirmière s'immobilisa et se retourna vers Haley avec le sourire.

**Infirmière :** Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous?

**Haley : **J'voulais savoir si vous saviez où se trouve Nathan Scott.

**Infirmière :** Ha oui, le médecin est venu le chercher pour faire des tests et Nathan lui a demandé s'il pouvait essayer de quitter son lit. Votre petit ami est parti en chaise roulante avec le docteur. Aux dernières nouvelles, Nathan devrait se trouver dans une des salles d'examen.

**Haley :** Merci... et est-ce que je peux aller le voir?

**Infirmière :** Euh, non j'suis désolée, mais les visiteurs ne peuvent pas entrer dans les salles d'examen. Je vous suggère de l'attendre dans sa chambre ou d'aller prendre un café à la cafeteria du deuxième étage. Il devrait sûrement arriver d'ici pas longtemps.

**Haley :** D'accord, merci encore...

**Infirmière :** Ça me fait plaisir...

Puis l'infirmière partit s'occuper de d'autres patients. Quant à Haley, elle préféra rester dans la chambre de Nathan pour être là à son arrivée. Elle attendu certainement une bonne demi-heure avant d'avoir de la visite...

**?? :** Haley? T'es déjà revenu?

**Haley (contente de voir Nathan) :** Nathan! J'me suis inquiétée...

**Nathan (s'approchant de Haley en chaise roulante) :** T'avais pas à t'inquiéter! J'vais bien, même très bien.

**Haley :** J'suis contente alors... (voyant que le médecin n'était pas là)... le médecin n'est pas avec toi?

**Nathan :** Non, il devait s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre...

**Haley (inquiète) :** Mais il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose...

**Nathan (toujours assis sur sa chaise roulante près de Haley) :** Haley, promets-moi quelque chose...

**Haley : **Tout ce que tu veux...

**Nathan :** D'accord... alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je vais bien et après les tests que j'ai passé tantôt, le médecin a dit que je pourrais probablement enfin rentrer à la maison, demain matin.

**Haley (contente de la nouvelle) :** C'est vrai? Oh... (serrant Nathan dans ses bras)... j'suis trop heureuse...

**Nathan : **Moi aussi, c'est rassurant... (souriant) Maintenant, tu serais trop adorable si tu pouvais m'aider à sortir de cette foutu chaise roulante et m'aider à aller dans mon lit...

**Haley :** Aucun problème...

Haley prit Nathan par le dessous des épaules et l'aida à se lever de la chaise. Nathan allait plus tôt bien. Il ne ressentit pas vraiment de douleur en se déplaçant. Les deux amoureux étaient à présent debout. Haley soutenait Nathan du côté où il avait son plâtre. Elle lui servait d'appuis. Quant à Nathan, il sautait légèrement avec son autre jambe pour avancer. Une fois arrivée juste à côté du lit, Nathan perdit l'équilibre et tomba rapidement sur son lit, entraînant Haley avec lui. Celle-ci était sur Nathan. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils étaient bien l'un avec l'autre...

**Haley :** Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi...

**Nathan (souriant) :** Moi non plus...

Haley était toujours sur Nathan lorsque celui-ci mit sa main sur la nuque de Haley et rapprocha son visage du sien. Il aimait plus que tout sentir l'odeur de la femme qu'il aime. Nathan ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser langoureusement... pour le plaisir des deux tourtereaux...

**Haley :** Ha oui, je sais ce que j'aurais fait s'en toi...

**Nathan :** Ha oui, et quoi?

**Haley : **J'aurais cherché un garçon qui sait embrasser aussi bien que toi...

**Nathan (vantard) :** T'aurais jamais trouver...

**Haley :** Vu comme ça, t'as sûrement raison. Tu peux me ré embrasser pour être certaine de bien pouvoir te comparer avec les autres hommes que je vais embrassé?

**Nathan (souriant) :** T'as pas le droit de dire ça... Il est hors de question que t'embrasse un autre homme que moi pour le restant de tes jours...

**Haley (rigolant) :** Bon, je te garanti rien, mais j'vais essayer...

**Nathan (la chatouillant) :** Ha toi... Tu vas voir que tu ne voudras plus jamais en embrasser un autre...

Nathan continua à chatouiller Haley qui le suppliait d'arrêter... enfin, c'était presque incompréhensible tellement elle riait. Nathan s'arrêta et la ré embrassa encore plus merveilleusement que la première fois. Haley était sur un petit nuage tandis que Nathan était plus qu'heureux d'avoir retrouver la petite Haley joyeuse qu'il aime tant. Une fois que ce long baiser fut terminé...

**Haley (toujours les yeux fermés) :** WOW!! D'accord, t'as fait tes preuves... j'embrasse plus aucun autre homme que toi pour le restant de mes jours...

**Nathan (souriant) :** Je savais que j'arriverais à te convaincre...

**Haley :** Tu me connais trop...

Haley était très confortable sur Nathan, mais ils étaient à l'hôpital et la porte de la chambre de Nathan était ouverte alors elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix de s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit de ce dernier.

**Nathan :** Alors, raconte-moi comment ça c'est passé au poste de police...

**Haley : **Eh bien, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, c'était plus tôt bien. Chris est effectivement en prison. Je lui ai parlé et j'espère qu'il a compris que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir.

**Nathan :** Et les autres hommes?

**Haley :** Je les ai sommairement décris... les policiers vont essayer de les retrouver...

**Nathan :** Génial!

**Haley (lui montrant son annulaire de la main gauche) :** Et regarde, j'ai définitivement plus l'alliance de Chris... il ne reste plus que la tienne...

**Nathan (heureux) :** C'est super... (regardant son propre annulaire de la main gauche) et regarde, moi aussi je l'ai encore...

**Haley :** C'est trop mignon...

**Nathan :** NOUS sommes mignons...

**Haley :** T'as raison... bon trêve de plaisanteries, j'appelle Brooke et Lucas pour les avertir que tu sors sûrement demain matin. Ils peuvent dormir dans NOTRE maison hein?

**Nathan :** Aucun problème, mais spécifies qu'ils ne doivent faire aucune cochonnerie. Pas dans NOTRE maison.

**Haley :** Oui, t'as raison... il y a que nous qui pouvons se le permettre...

**Nathan :** Tout à fait d'accord...

Haley prit son téléphone dans sa poche de veste et téléphona à Brooke. Elle lui donna des renseignements sur la santé de Nathan et leur proposa de rester dormir chez elle et Nathan. Brooke accepta et elles décidèrent de se retrouver demain à 10h00 dans la chambre de Nathan. Ils pourraient alors retourner tous à Tree Hill et continuer leur vie où il l'avait laissé il y a de cela pratiquement une semaine... Haley raccrocha et passa le reste de la journée avec Nathan... Vers 20h00, ce dernier a même trouver la force d'aller se promener en béquilles avec Haley dans les jardins qui se trouvaient derrière l'hôpital. Bref, Nathan allait mieux que n'importe qui aurait pu prévoir…

C'était le lendemain matin. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Nathan et Haley dormaient toujours dans la chambre d'hôpital de ce dernier. Nathan, dans son lit et Haley, encore sur la fameuse chaise près du lit de son amoureux. Il était à peine 7h00 que l'on pouvait déjà commencer à entendre l'hôpital se mettre en marche pour une autre longue journée. Quelques bruits se faisaient entendre dans les couloirs jusqu'à temps que...

**?? (parlant fort) :** J'ai trop hâte de retourner à Tree Hill...

**?? (parlant aussi fort) :** Pourquoi? Ça fait juste une nuit qu'on est ici...

**?? :** C'est pas ça, mais le basket me manque...

**?? :** Ha Lucas... toi et le Basket...

**Lucas :** Quoi, ce n'est pas pour mes talents de basketteur que tu m'aimes ma cocotte?

**?? (réfléchissant à voix basse) :** Euh... enfin pour le corps qui va avec... (s'adressant à Lucas) Ouais, t'as raison... je t'adore pour ton talent au basket...

**Lucas :** Oui, dit le moi en pleine face que c'est pour mon corps Brooke...

**Brooke :** D'accord... comment t'as fait pour deviner?

**Lucas (lui tirant la langue) :** T'a jamais été capable de chuchoter...

**Brooke (lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule) : **Heyy... (arrivant devant la chambre de Nathan)... Regarde-les... (d'une voix d'ange) qu'ils sont mignon. (d'une voix diabolique) Aller... on les réveille...

**Lucas :** T'es sadique Brooke Davis...

**Brooke : **Je sais...

**Lucas :** J'adore ça...

Puis Brooke et Lucas entrèrent dans la chambre de Nathan. Lucas s'installa à côté de Nathan et Brooke, à côté de Haley.

**Brooke (essayant de chuchoter) :** Lucas... finalement, on devrait peut-être pas leur faire peur... Nathan est encore assez fragile...

Lucas n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Haley s'était déjà réveillée aux bruits de Brooke et elle attrapa le bras de sa meilleure amie et dit...

**Haley :** Bouuuu!!

**Brooke (sursautant) :** HAAAaaa!!

**Haley (morte de rire) :** Je t'ai trop eu...

**Brooke :** Mais ha... toi...

**Lucas (mort de rire) :** Bravo Haley! Bien joué...

**Haley : **Merci...

**Brooke :** Heyy, c'est moi ta copine...

**Lucas :** Je m'excuse ma cocotte, mais avoue que Haley t'as eu...

**Brooke (faisant semblant de bouder) : **C'est bon... pas obliger de me le rappeler...

**Haley (se levant de sa chaise) :** Bon je réveille Nathan... de toute façon le médecin devrait arriver bientôt... ha et pendant que j'y pense, vous n'étiez pas supposés arriver qu'à 10h00?

**Brooke :** Oui, mais monsieur Lucas Scott, s'ennuyait trop de Tree Hill et de son Basket Ball...

**Haley :** Je vois ça...

Haley s'approcha doucement du visage de Nathan et l'embrassa sur la joue...

**Brooke (à Haley) :** Bon... on est là alors dépêche-toi...

Haley descendit ses lèvres sur celles de Nathan et l'embrassa tendrement jusqu'à temps qu'elle sente une main derrière sa nuque et une langue entrer dans sa bouche. Nathan l'avait vu et était en train de l'embrasser langoureusement quand...

**Brooke : **Beurk... garder ça quand vous êtes seuls...

À ces mots, Nathan sursauta et cessa immédiatement d'embrasser Haley. Il rouvra ses yeux et vu Brooke « terrorisée » et Lucas mort de rire...

**Nathan :** Oups...

**Lucas (à Brooke) :** En tout cas, t'aura réussi à faire sursauter Nathan...

**Brooke (souriant) :** J'suis trop forte...

**Haley (se redressant vers Brooke) :** Non... t'es pas forte... tu m'as privé d'un moment génial avec l'homme de ma vie...

**Brooke :** Tu l'as dis, l'homme de ta vie... t'auras entièrement le temps de faire tout ce que tu veux avec lui... Bon... c'est quand qu'on y va?

**Haley : **Faut que le médecin arrive av...

Haley n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le médecin entra dans la chambre en disant...

**Médecin (à Nathan et avançant vers lui) :** Alors... tout le monde est venu pour votre sortie Monsieur Scott...

**Nathan : **On dirait...

**Médecin (s'assoyant à côté de Nathan) : **Alors, comment ça va aujourd'hui?

**Nathan :** Mieux qu'hier et encore mieux qu'avant-hier...

**Médecin :** Parlez-moi de ça! On a encore regardé vos tests cette nuit et j'suis content de vous annoncer que vous pouvez retourner chez vous.

**Nathan :** C'est super...

**Médecin :** Mais il y a des conditions... vous ne devez pas trop faire d'efforts, vous devrez boire beaucoup d'eau et dormir assez longtemps... ha et... (lui donnant une carte d'affaire) en rentrant à Tree Hill, vous devrez contacter ce nom et c'est cette personne qui vous aidera pour votre réhabilitation...

**Nathan :** D'accord... Merci docteur...

**Médecin : **Ça fait plaisir...

Puis le médecin sortit de la chambre...

**Haley :** Bon, mon amour, t'es prêt à partir...

**Nathan :** Plus que jamais enfin... il me reste à mettre une veste.

**Haley :** Ne bouges pas! Je te l'apporte...

Haley courra dans la chambre et prit la veste de Nathan qui était sur une chaise et lui ramena...

**Nathan (mettant sa veste) :** Merci ma puce...

Après avoir mit sa veste, Haley l'aida à mettre son soulier à son pied qui n'était pas dans le plâtre puis elle l'aida à se lever de son lit. Elle lui donna ensuite les béquilles qui lui avaient servis pour aller faire une promenade dans les jardins.

**Haley (inquiète qu'il tombe) :** Fais attention Nathan... (s'adressant à Brooke, Nathan et Lucas) J'vais vous suivre à l'arrière au cas où Nathan perdrait l'équilibre...

**Nathan :** Haley, s'il te plaît... vient à côté de moi... sinon je ne peux pas te voir.

**Haley :** Non... c'est trop risqué!

**Nathan :** Mais je ne peux pas admirer ta beauté quand t'es en arrière de moi...

**Haley (souriant) :** Bon d'accord, mais sois prudent...

**Nathan :** Je savais que t'allais dire oui...

Ils repartirent tous au 39 rue DesHuet avec la voiture de Lucas. Ils avaient prévu d'y retourner pour pouvoir ramasser ce que Nathan et Haley avait besoin pour rentrer à Tree Hill. Une fois arrivée, comme toujours, Haley aida à sortir Nathan de la voiture et à monter les marches de l'entrée. Elle donna ensuite ses clés à Brooke pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir la porte. Une fois fait, ils entrèrent tous dans la maison. Lucas et Nathan s'assirent sur le sofa. Haley alla dans la cuisine pour servir des vers d'eau à tout le monde. Elle avait enregistré chaque mot que le médecin avait dit. Tandis que Brooke était toujours dans l'entrée...

**Brooke (ayant une idée) : **J'suis trop parfaite...

**Lucas :** C'est pas pour rien que je sors avec toi, mais pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'en rends juste compte maintenant?

**Brooke :** J'ai une trop bonne idée...

**Lucas :** Et quelle est t'elle ma cocotte?

**Brooke (criant à Haley qui était dans la cuisine) :** Haley! Amène tes fesses... je viens d'avoir l'idée du siècle... (réfléchissant)... bon peut-être pas du siècle, mais c'est un détail...

**Haley (criant à Brooke qui était dans le salon) : **J'arrive, j'arrive...

Une fois que Haley fut arrivée, Brooke commença à faire part de son idée.

**Brooke :** Alors voilà, c'est très simple... Depuis toute petite, je rêve de visiter le centre commercial de cette grande ville qu'est Boston et... après tout ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers jours, je crois qu'on peut bien se le permettre.

**Nathan (surpris) :** C'est ça ta grande idée de génie?

**Brooke :** Nathan, laisse-moi finir! Mon idée est donc que puisque je me dois en tant que meilleure amie de Haley l'aider, la supporter et l'écouter lors de moment difficile, je pense qu'une journée au centre commercial entre fille ne peut pas faire de tors!

**Lucas :** Je sais que ta passion pour les magasins est d'une importance capitale pour toi, mais si t'as dit entre fille, nous, moi et Nate, on fait quoi durant ce temps?

**Brooke (enjouée) : **Vous passez une journée entre homme! Lucas, tu pourrais toi aussi essayer d'aider Nathan à passer à travers cette épreuve de la vie!

**Nathan : **J'vais bien Brooke...

**Brooke (ignorant Nathan) :** Bon, alors Haley... Qu'est-ce que t'en pense?

**Haley (septique) :** Tu laisserais les garçons seuls?

**Brooke : **Oui, pourquoi? Ils sont capables de se garder tout seul!

**Haley :** Mais j'suis pas trop sûr. Je ne veux pas laisser Nathan seul avec Lucas!

**Nathan :** Haley, t'en fais pas...

**Lucas :** Pourquoi, t'as pas confiance en moi Haley?

**Haley :** Non, mais j'ai pas confiance en vous! Vous allez pas arrêter de vous niaiser et de vous chamailler... Pour Nathan, c'est pas très sécuritaire.

**Lucas :** D'accord, alors... Je te promets qu'on ne va pas s'énerver et vu que j'ai amené ma Playstation 2, je ne pouvais pas m'en passer, on pourra jouer à des jeux sans même bouger du sofa! C'est pas génial?

**Haley (inquiète) :** Euh, je sais pas...

**Nathan :** Ma puce, je te jure que je ne m'exciterai pas.

**Haley :** Bon d'accord, mais c'est bien à cause que j'aime... magasiner...

**Nathan (surpris et amusé) :** Pardon, je croyais que tu faisais ça pour moi!

**Haley (s'approchant de Nathan qui était toujours sur le sofa) :** Bon, d'accord t'as peut-être un peu raison...

Nathan l'attrapa et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il mit sa main dans son coup pour rapprocher le visage de Haley du tien et il l'embrassa amoureusement.

**Nathan (chuchotant) :** Je t'aime...

**Haley :** Moi aussi... Mais soit tranquille, on va revenir pour le souper c'est certain hein Brooke?

**Brooke : **Ben oui! T'en fais pas... on aura qu'à commander des pizzas et... ha on pourrait aussi ce louer un film!

**N****a****t****h****a****n****e****t****L****u****c****a****s****:** Bonne idée...

**Haley :** D'accord...

**Brooke :** Alors, Haley et moi on va s'occuper du film et en rentrant on commandera les pizzas! On partira demain matin à Tree Hill... Bon maintenant Haley, viens t'en!

**Haley : **D'accord j'arrive...

Haley se leva doucement de sur Nathan pour ne pas lui faire mal. Ensuite, elle donna quelques précautions à Nathan et finalement, Haley et Brooke partirent vers le centre commercial... Pendant ce temps, les garçons étaient toujours sur le sofa... abasourdit par le nombre de consignes que Haley avait donné!

**Lucas :** Elle est folle Haley!

**Nathan :** Hey! Elle est folle de moi, c'est pas pareil! Elle s'inquiète c'est tout!

**Lucas (se levant de sofa) :** Ouais... Bon j'installe la Playstation...

Une fois que la Playstation soit installée, Lucas retourna s'asseoir sur le sofa quand Nathan amena un sujet délicat...

**Nathan :** Ça va avec Brooke?

**Lucas (mentant) : **Euh oui oui!

**Nathan :** T'as pas l'air tu sais!

**Lucas :** Bon d'accord, j'avoue... j'ai l'impression que notre couple est en manque de, comment dire...

**Nathan :** En manque de d'originalité, de piquant, c'est toujours la même routine?

**Lucas : **Ouais...

**Nathan :** T'en fais pas mec, c'est normal. Dans chaque couple ça arrive...

**Lucas :** Mais j'aime pas la sensation que j'ai...

**Nathan :** Le meilleur moyen est d'en parler à Brooke...

**Lucas :** Ouais, t'as peut-être raison... (changeant de sujet) Toi! Ça va avec Haley?

**Nathan (souriant) :** Ça peut pas aller mieux!

**Lucas :** C'est si bien que ça entre vous deux?

**Nathan :** J'aurais jamais penser aimer autant une personne! Je mourrais pour elle!

**Lucas (le regardant avec son plâtre) :** Je vois ça!

**Nathan :** Hey mec, c'est encore mieux qu'il y a trois ans... je comprends pas comment Haley fait!

**Lucas :** Selon moi, elle t'aime énormément aussi, c'est pour ça que vous vous aimez plus que tout...

**Nathan :** Ouais, tu dois avoir raison... (après un léger blanc)... Bon! On la commence cette partie de Basket! J'vais te planter! Enfin, c'est même pas envisageable que tu me battes, je n'arrête pas de te battre à la X-Box!

**Lucas :** Pff... c'est même pas vrai... et de toute façon la X-Box est très différente de la Playstation!

**Nathan :** Ouais, ouais... court toujours...

Nathan et Lucas commencèrent à jouer tandis que du côté des filles, elles étaient arrivées au centre commercial et était à présent, dans une boutique de lingerie...

**Haley :** Pourquoi tu veux aller dans ce magasin?

**Brooke (avec un sourire coquin) :** Parce que j'adore la lingerie... et ce qui va avec...

**Haley :** Franchement Brooke!

**Brooke :** Quoi?! Avoue que t'aime ça toi aussi!

**Haley (gênée) :** Bon d'accord j'aime beaucoup la lingerie... mais juste pour Nathan...

**Brooke :** J'en étais sûr! (changeant de sujet)... alors, je sais que tu veux probablement pas en parler... mais si tu pouvais le faire, j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques ce qui est arrivé en tournée?

**Haley (surprise) :** Euh... ouais d'Accord...

Les filles parlèrent de la tournée durant presque 2 heures... Il était maintenant trois heures de l'après-midi. Brooke était bouche bée aux paroles de Haley. Elle n'en revenait pas de tout le mal que Chris lui avait fait à elle et Nathan.

**Brooke :** C'est affreux Haley! J'suis désolée d'avoir commencé sur ce sujet...

**Haley :** Ça fait rien... mais tu veux s'avoir le plus surprenant?

**Brooke :** Toujours...

**Haley :** J'suis heureuse pour une chose d'avoir fait cette tournée... Je me suis encore plus rapprochée de Nathan! J'aurais jamais cru aimer autant quelqu'un de toute ma vie!

**Brooke (admirative devant Haley) :** WOW! Alors, si je comprends bien... c'est encore mieux qu'il y a trois ans?

**Haley :** Aussi surprenant que ça puisse être... OUI!

**Brooke :** WOW! C'est génial pour vous Haley... ça fait donc plus de lingerie à acheter pour toi Haley!

**Haley :** Très drôle...

**Brooke (cachant quelque chose) :** Je sais...

**Haley (voyant que Brooke n'était pas normale) :** Ça va toi?

**Brooke (hésitante) : **Très bien pourquoi?

**Haley :** Ça va avec Lucas?

**Brooke (pas très convaincante) :** Ouais super...

**Haley (d'un ton interrogatif) :** Brooke?

**Brooke :** Bon d'accord... Non, ça ne va pas vraiment...

**Haley : **Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**Brooke (d'un ton triste) :** J'ai l'impression qu'il s'éloigne... j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui le tracasse...

**Haley : **Je vois!

**Brooke :** Haley, ça me fait peur! Je l'aime...

**Haley :** Je sais, mais ne t'en fais pas... J'suis certaine qu'il t'aime aussi!

**Brooke (pas certaine) :** Ouais, mais pourquoi il semble si distant tout d'un coup?

**Haley :** J'en sais rien, mais je peux demander à Nathan, il doit en savoir plus depuis qu'on est parties...

**Brooke :** Ouais, merci Haley!

**Haley :** C'est à ça que serve les amies non?

**Brooke :** Parfaitement... (changeant de sujet)... Bon achète ta lingerie pour ton chéri et ensuite on va louer un film...

**Haley :** D'accord...

Puis les filles magasinèrent encore quelque temps. Surtout Haley qui cherchait des tenues assez sexy pour que Nathan ait du mal à se contrôler avec son plâtre... Elle aimait bien le martyriser. Finalement, Haley n'acheta pas loin de cinq tenues, tandis que Brooke en acheta deux. Après s'être amuser comme des folles, elles allèrent louer le film«Tristan et Iseult»... Brooke avait envie d'un film d'amour plus que jamais... Suite à une longue journée émouvante, les filles arrivèrent devant chez Haley et Nathan vers 17 heures. Elles montèrent les marches de l'entrée. Haley tourna la poignée et lorsqu'elle ouvra la porte...

**Haley (paniquée) :** Non mais...

Haley voyait devant elle Nathan et Lucas s'énerver comme jamais dans le salon. Ils jouaient à un jeu de basket de la NBA. Nathan criait à tu tête tandis que Lucas était debout tenant sa manette de Playstation et gesticulant à la manière d'un singe. Lorsque les deux hommes virent Haley, ils arrêtèrent immédiatement ce qu'ils faisaient et cessèrent chaque bruit provenant de leur bouche. Ils étaient stressés seulement qu'à regarder la tête de Haley. Celle-ci paraissait paniquée et légèrement en colère...

**Nathan (culpabilisant) :** Oups...

**Lucas :** Merde...

**Haley (parlant fort) :** Non mais c'est quoi votre problème? Vous m'aviez promis que vous alliez faire attention et rester calme!

**Nathan :** J'suis désolé ma puce... ne m'en veux pas... mais j'vais bien! J'ai rien...

**Haley (s'emportant) :** Non Nathan! Tu ne vas pas bien! Tu sors à peine de l'hôpital et tu t'excites déjà plus que d'habitude... Tu veux ta mort ou quoi?!

**Nathan :** Bien sûr que non...

**Haley :** Alors tu devrais rester tranquille et écouter le médecin!

**Nathan (souriant) :** Haley...

**Haley (ne comprenant pas) :** Pourquoi tu souris?

**Nathan (tendant sa main vers Haley) :** Viens ici!

**Haley (perdue) :** Pourquoi?

**Nathan (tendant toujours sa main) :** Viens je te dis! Fais-moi confiance...

Haley s'approcha doucement de Nathan. Ce dernier était toujours sur le sofa lorsque celle-ci arriva à proximité de Nathan. Celui-ci l'attrapa et Haley tomba sur lui. Ce dernier commença à la chatouiller de partout. Haley riait aux éclats sans vraiment le vouloir...

**Haley (riant) :** Nathan, arrête! Tu vas te faire mal... fais attention à ta chambre!

Nathan s'arrêta nettement. Il contempla le visage de Haley. Il trouvait ça surprenant que dans un même visage, il puisse voir la joie autant que la crainte. Il aimait Haley plus que n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. Nathan ne voulait pas voir celle qu'il aime craindre chaque instant par peur que lui-même se blesse encore, mais il ne savait plus comment lui prouver qu'il allait réellement bien. Prit d'une envie soudaine, Nathan embrassa langoureusement Haley. Cette dernière répondit aussi bien au baiser. Brooke et Lucas s'étaient même éloignés vers la cuisine pour les laisser seuls. Nathan et Haley s'embrassaient depuis quelque temps lorsque...

**Nathan (détachant ses lèvres de celles de Haley) : **Aoutch! Aïe!

**Haley (inquiète) :** Ça va? T'as rien?

**Nathan (riant) : **Non, j'vais très bien... c'était une blague!!

**Haley (se levant de sur Nathan) :** T'es vraiment, mais vraiment pas drôle!Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que je ressens... J'ai eu peur pour toi et toi en retour, tu te moques de moi...je te DÉTESTE!!

Haley partit en pleurant dans sa chambre. Elle voyait bien que Nathan ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait vécu. Que le fait de voir des hommes tabasser celui qu'elle aime était invivable. Elle comprenait que Nathan soit aussi sûr de lui et tanné qu'elle lui rappelle sans cesse ce que le médecin lui avait dit, mais elle n'y pouvait rien! C'était plus fort qu'elle. La jeune femme ne voulait pas risquer une fois de plus de perdre l'homme de sa vie...

Quant à Nathan, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise. Il s'en voulait énormément. Pourquoi avait-il fait une blague aussi nulle? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête? Probablement qu'il voulait tout simplement prouver à Haley qu'il allait bien. Nathan était toujours dans le salon, assit sur le sofa et culpabilisant lorsque Lucas et Brooke arrivèrent inquiets...

**Brooke :** Que c'est-il passé?

**Lucas :** On a même entendu Haley monter les marches en pleurant...

**Nathan (d'une voix neutre) :** J'ai gaffé!

**Brooke :** Comment ça gaffé?

**Nathan :** J'ai fait une blague vraiment pas drôle... Que je suis con!

**Lucas :** Tu viens juste de t'en rendre compte?

**Brooke (jetant un regard noir à Lucas) :** C'est pas le moment!

**Nathan (ignorant Brooke et Lucas) :** Il faut que j'aille la voir!

**Brooke :** T'as raison! Haley a beaucoup souffert de ce que Chris t'a fait! Elle a besoin de se sentir sécurisée...

**Lucas :** Ouais! Pendant ce temps-là, Brooke et moi on commandera les pizzas...

**Nathan :** D'accord... ha et... pas de champignon sur les pizzas! Haley déteste ça...

**B****r****o****o****k****e****e****t****L****u****c****a****s****:** T'es raide dingue d'elle...

**Nathan (se levant du sofa à l'aide de ses béquilles) :** ... Et j'adore ça!

Nathan partit vers les marches qui menaient à l'étage de la chambre de Haley. Il les monta avec légèrement beaucoup de difficulté. Arrivé à l'étage, il tourna à droite et arriva devant une porte. Nathan pouvait entendre Haley pleurer dans son oreiller. Ceci lui faisait énormément de peine. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide sur ce coup là? Nathan cogna doucement, mais elle ne répondit pas. Il décida donc d'entrer. Il vu Haley étendue sur son lit. Il s'approcha tranquillement du lit, déposa ses béquilles au pied de se dernier et s'allongea à côté de Haley. Nathan se décida enfin à parler...

**Nathan (sincère) :** J'suis extrêmement désolé Haley. J'aurais jamais dû faire cette stupide blague... je ne voulais pas te blesser, crois-moi! Je voulais juste que t'arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi. J'vais bien... Tu peux dormir tranquille, je suis presque entièrement guéri...

Haley retourna sa tête vers Nathan laissant apparaître une jeune femme triste et inquiète. Elle avait les yeux rouges, noyés de larmes. Celle-ci regardait Nathan. Haley voyait bien qu'il était sincère...

**Haley (mettant sa main sur la joue de Nathan) :** Je sais que ce que tu dis est sincère, mais...

Haley ne savait pas comment exprimer ses sentiments face à Nathan.

**Nathan (inquiet) :** ... mais...

**Haley (pleurant) :** ... mais tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça a été difficile pour moi de te voir te faire tabasser par six hommes à la fois et d'ensuite te voir inconscient et en sang sur le sol. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre et je ne veux plus jamais que ça se reproduise.

**Nathan :** J'suis désolé Haley! J'vais faire attention... promis... et j'ai certainement pas l'intention de te laisser seule de si tôt.

À ces mots, Haley s'approcha de Nathan et le prit dans ses bras. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir eu cette conversation. Elle était enfin rassurée. Haley resserra davantage son étreinte autour du cou de Nathan. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille...

**Haley :** Je t'aime...

**Nathan (chuchotant à l'oreille de Haley) :** Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est réciproque.

**Haley :** Oh que si je le sais... je déteste les champignons...

**Nathan (surpris) :** Tu m'as entendu?

**Haley : **Oui... et je te remercie de... enfin, d'exister...

**Nathan (ému) :** Oh Haley...

Nathan l'embrassa tendrement. Celle-ci répondit en l'embrassant amoureusement puis langoureusement. Nathan avait de plus en plus envie de Haley mais...

**Nathan (se détachant difficilement, très difficilement des lèvres de Haley) :** Mon plâtre...

**Haley (déçue) :** Ha oui... c'est dommage! J'avais très envie de toi et en plus... tantôt, j'suis allée acheter avec Brooke des tenues très sexy pour toi... mais bon, on attendra...

**Nathan (resserrant Haley dans ses bras) : **Non, non... c'est bon! J'vais me débrouiller avec mon plâtre... (sourire coquin)... j'veux voir ces tenues...

**Haley (se retirant de l'étreinte de Nathan) :** Non, non et non... Le médecin a dit...

**Nathan (interrompant Haley) :** D'accord j'ai compris...

**Haley (souriant) : **Je t'aime mon amour... et dis-toi que ça va être aussi dur pour moi de devoir résister à ton corps d'athlète handicapé...

**Nathan :** Ouais... Bon, on va rejoindre Brooke et Lucas pour le film? Au fait, c'est quoi le film?

**Haley (se levant du lit) :** Tu verras bien...

**Nathan (à lui-même et se levant lui aussi) :** C'est pas bon signe...

Nathan et Haley descendirent les marches et arrivèrent dans le salon. Bien sûr, Nathan eu le droit à l'aide de Haley pour descendre les marches. Lorsque Brooke vu Haley descendre, elle fut très rassurée de la voir le sourire aux lèvres...

**Brooke (prenant Haley dans ses bras) :** Ça va ma belle?

**Haley :** Oui, très bien merci...

**Lucas : **Ravi que ça se soit arrangé! Les pizzas devraient arriver d'ici 20 minutes... et elles sont sans champignons!

Haley se rapprocha de Nathan qui était debout derrière elle, appuyé sur ses béquilles, et le prit dans ses bras.

**Haley (regardant Nathan) :** Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui hein?

**L****u****c****a****s****e****t****B****r****o****o****k****e****:** Faut croire que tu ne mangerais pas ce soir... et que ta vie sexuelle serait moins mouvementée...

**N****a****t****h****a****n****e****t****H****a****l****e****y****:** Très drôle!

Les quatre amis continuèrent de se parler, de se taquiner et de se préparer pour le film durant les 20 minutes suivantes en attendant les pizzas. Une fois que le livreur vînt porter les pizzas, ils s'installèrent tous devant la télévision, les pizzas et les boissons devant eux. Bien évidemment, Nathan et Haley étaient sur l'un des deux sofas tandis que Brooke et Lucas étaient sur l'autre. Une fois tous prêts à commencer le film, les garçons se posèrent une question en particulier...

**Nathan (à Haley) :** Maintenant ma puce, c'est quoi le film que vous avez loué?

**Lucas :** Ouin, j'aimerais aussi le savoir...

**Haley (à Brooke) :** Je crois qu'on peut leur dire...

**Brooke (à Haley) :** Vas-y!

**Haley (souriante) :** Alors nous avons choisi... « Tristan et Iseult ».

**L****u****c****a****s****e****t****N****a****t****h****a****n****(****t****e****r****r****o****r****i****s****é****s****)****:** Quoi?! C'est pas possible!

**Brooke (morte de rire) :** Quoi?! Vous n'êtes pas contents?

**Lucas (à Brooke) :** Tu sais que je t'aime, mais nous faire regarder « Tristan et Iseult », c'est exagéré!

**Nathan :** Et c'est un film de fille en plus!!

**Haley (à Nathan) :** Mais t'aimes bien les filles mon amour...

**Nathan (à Haley) :** Vu comme ça! C'est vrai, mais (en l'embrassant)... t'es celle que j'aime le plus!

**Haley (à Nathan) :** Oh t'es trop chou... mais... ça sera toujours « Tristan et Iseult » qu'on regarde ce soir...

**Nathan (à lui-même) :** Oh zut! Raté!

**Lucas (à Nathan) :** Bravo quand même pour l'effort!

**Nathan :** J'ai fait ce que je pouvais...

**Haley : **Hey... en plus, dîtes-vous qu'en regardant ce film, vous allez enfin pouvoir apprendre à être romantique...

**Nathan (vexé) :** Hey! C'était très romantique d'acheter l'ancienne maison de sa petite amie...

**Haley (réfléchissant) :** Hummm... ouais t'as raison... je disais ça pour Lucas!

**Nathan (embrassant Haley) :** T'es mieux!

**Haley (recevant un coussin de la part de Lucas) :** Aïe!

**Lucas (souriant) :** T'avais qu'à pas t'en prendre à moi...

Ils rigolèrent encore quelque temps et finirent par commencer le film. Haley était dans les bras de Nathan et Brooke dans ceux de Lucas. Deux heures et dix minutes plus tard, le film venait de se terminer et...

**Lucas (pleurant) :** Wow! Tristan est trop courageux! Il aimait tellement Iseult qu'il est mort pour elle...

**Nathan (pleurant autant que Lucas) :** C'est mon idole! Enfin, après Michael Jordan...

Les filles regardèrent les garçons. Ceux-ci pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Les filles le remarquèrent et éclatèrent de rire...

**N****a****t****h****a****n****e****t****L****u****c****a****s****(****c****o****m****p****r****e****n****a****n****t****l****e****c****o****m****p****o****r****t****e****m****e****n****t****d****e****s****f****i****l****l****e****s****)****:**Quoi?! C'est pas notre faute... c'est celle du film! C'est trop dramatique...

**Brooke (morte de rire) :** C'est pas grave...

**Haley (morte de rire) :** De toute façon, c'est trop mignon un homme qui pleur... ça prouve qu'il n'a pas le cœur en pierre hein Brooke?

**Brooke :** T'as raison ma petite Haley!

**Nathan :** Dans ce cas, je devrais pleurer plus souvent...

**Haley :** J'ai quand même pas dit que je voulais que tu ressembles à une tapette mon amour...

**Nathan (perdu) : **Je comprendrai toujours rien aux femmes...

**Lucas :** T'es pas le seul...

Haley et Brooke étaient tordues de rire tandis que Nathan et Lucas n'y comprenaient plus rien. Après environ une heure à parler de tout et de rien, Nathan et Haley partirent dormir dans l'ancienne et nouvelle chambre de cette dernière alors que Brooke et Lucas allèrent dormir dans l'ancienne chambre des parents de Haley. Ils s'endormirent tous très rapidement pour être prêt à un retour hâtif à Tree Hill aux petits heures du lendemain matin...

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il se fit entendre les premiers bruits de la journée dans une grande chambre du 39 rue DesHuet...

**?? (se réveillant) :** Hummm, J'ai faim!

**?? (souriant) :** T'as toujours faim mon coco...

**Lucas (souriant) :** Je sais ma cocotte...

**Brooke :** Tu as sûrement hâte de retourner à Tree Hill hein?

**Lucas :** Bien sûr, mais ce à quoi j'ai le plus hâte, c'est que tout redevienne normal... comme avant...

**Brooke :** Moi aussi... j'en reviens pas de ce que Chris a pu faire à Nathan et Haley!

**Lucas :** C'est atroce... (changeant de sujet)... on va manger?

**Brooke (se levant du lit) : **Le premier arrivé, c'est lui qui gagne...

Puis Brooke et Lucas partirent à la course vers la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, un autre couple venait tout juste de se réveiller dans l'une des chambres voisines...

**?? (embrassant Nathan dans le cou) :** Salut toi...

**Nathan (se réveillant) :** Arrête ça Haley... tu me donnes envie...

**Haley (vantarde) :** J'suis désolée, j'avoue que je suis très sexy...

**Nathan (souriant) :** Tu le serais encore plus avec les tenues sexy que tu as acheté avec Brooke hier...

**Haley : **Non je te l'ai dit! Je ne les mettrai pas avant que tu te sois fait enlever ce foutu plâtre!

**Nathan :** Ce n'est pas juste! Tu ne pourras pas me remonter le moral? J'ai de la réhabilitation à faire durant un mois et demi... c'est épuisant à la longue...

**Haley :** Non... sinon ça sera encore plus dur résister... bref, en parlant de ta réhabilitation, j'ai une question...

**Nathan (intrigué) :** Oui?

**Haley :** À quoi va-t-elle te servir? T'es capable de marcher avec ta jambe qui a eu les points de suture et selon le médecin, c'est elle qui en a le plus besoin...

**Nathan : **Oui, mais justement, j'ai de la difficulté à marcher dessus. Je m'aide avec cette jambe, mais j'ai mes béquilles qui me supportent. Tu te souviens quand tu m'as aider à sortir de ma chaise roulante à l'hôpital?

**Haley :** Ha oui... T'as perdu l'équilibre...

**Nathan :** Bien en fait, c'est bizarre à expliquer, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment sentir si je mettais assez de force dessus. C'est compliqué, mais ma jambe a comme lâchée sous mon poids. Malheureusement, j'ai vraiment besoin de ses cours...

**Haley (devenant sérieuse) :** Ça ne t'inquiète pas?

**Nathan : **C'est certain que je m'inquiète... à vrai dire, j'suis terrorisé, mais je me dis que le médecin avait l'air si sûr de lui que je puisse refaire du Basket avant la fin de l'année que ça me motive...

**Haley (culpabilisant) : **Oh mon dieu! Tout ça est de ma faute...

**Nathan (prenant la main de Haley) :** Arrête de te dire ça. J'ai fait le choix de te suivre en tournée et j'suis content d'être là avec toi, aujourd'hui dans NOTRE maison. Maintenant, il faut tourner la page et préparer notre retour à Tree Hill... et tout ça commence par un bon petit-déjeuner!

**Haley :** T'as toujours faim!

**Nathan :** Je sais ma puce!

**Haley (se levant du lit) :** Alors si tu veux manger, commence par te lever...

**Nathan :** Ha non...

**Haley (tendant sa main vers Nathan) :** Viens, j'vais t'aider... C'est bien parce que je t'aime...

**Nathan (se levant avec l'aide de Haley) :** Moi aussi je t'aime... merci...

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où ils y trouvèrent Brooke et Lucas en train de se chamailler...

**Brooke (à Lucas) :** T'as peut-être faim, mais c'est pas parce que Nathan achète une maison sans même remplir le réfrigérateur que tu dois manger les restes des pizzas d'hier soir!

**Lucas (mangeant les quelques pointes de pizzas restantes de la veille) :** Hummm, c'est bon de la pizza et j'ai faim je te dis! Si t'es gentille, je peux te laisser une pointe...

**Brooke (dégoûtée) :** Non, mais merci quand même pour ta grande générosité...

**Nathan (voyant Lucas manger de la pizza) :** Hey Luke! Laisse-moi s'en... j'ai faim moi aussi!

**Haley (dégoûtée) :** Non Nathan! Tu ne vas pas manger ça? Ça date d'y hier et c'est tout froid...

**Nathan (venant de prendre une bouchée de pizza) :** Hummm, j'aime bien les olives dessus... (à Haley)... t'en veux ma puce?

**Haley (s'avançant vers la porte menant à dehors) :** Non! Bon, viens Brooke... faut aller porter le film qu'on a loué et on ira s'acheter quelque chose pour le petit-déjeuner.

**Brooke :** Aucun problème, je te suis!

**Haley (se retournant vers Nathan et Lucas) :** Ha et pendant que j'y pense, faut que tout soit prêt pour notre retour à Tree Hill lorsque Brooke et moi allons revenir... alors au travail! On vous aime... même si vous manger n'importe quoi...

Après avoir dit ces quelques mots, les filles partirent vers le centre commercial pour aller porter le film « Tristan et Iseult ». Ensuite, elles arrêtèrent à un petit restaurant où Brooke et Haley achetèrent un muffin et un café chacune. Cela faisait déjà 45 minutes que les filles étaient parties lorsque du côté des garçons, ils eurent finis de ranger la maison et de prendre les trucs nécessaires pour le retour. Enfin, c'était plus tôt Lucas qui avait tout fait, car le « pauvre » Nathan était prit avec ses béquilles. Ce dernier n'avait pas cessé de rire de Lucas. Bref, Nathan s'était très bien amusé... Quelque temps après, les filles rentrèrent enfin...

**Haley (entrant dans la maison, mangeant son muffin et tenant son café à la main) :** Allo, nous sommes revenues...

**Nathan (voyant Haley avec un muffin et un café) :** Ha! Vous nous avez ramené le petit-déjeuner. C'est trop gentil... j'vous adore!

**Haley :** Tu ne devrais pas nous adorer, car c'est pas TON petit-déjeuner, mais MON petit-déjeuner.

**Brooke :** Et oui... de toute façon, vous avez mangé quoi ce matin?... (faisant semblant de réfléchir)... ha oui... de la pizza!

**Lucas (arrivant dans l'entrée) :** Quoi?! Mais j'ai encore faim...

**Brooke :** Dommage pour vous...

**Haley (mangeant délicatement son muffin) :** Hummm, c'est bon... Alors, vous êtes prêts à partir?

**N****a****t****h****a****n****e****t****L****u****c****a****s****(****d****é****ç****u****s****d****e****n****e****p****a****s****a****v****o****i****r****d****e****m****u****f****f****i****n****s****)****:** Oui...

**Haley (sortant dehors) : **Alors direction Tree Hill!

Ils sortirent tous de la maison. Lucas et Brooke s'étaient déjà installés dans leur voiture lorsque Nathan s'arrêta devant la maison et la contempla une dernière fois. Haley vint le rejoindre, émue de voir l'importance que Nathan portait à cette maison...

**Haley (passant son bras dans le dos de Nathan) :** Elle va me manquer!

**Nathan (prenant Haley par la taille) :** Je te promets qu'on reviendra vivre ici et qu'on élèvera nos enfants dans cette fameuse maison.

**Haley (souriante) :** Nos enfants... combien t'en veux pour me rassurer?

**Nathan (amusé) :** Je pensais à une demi douzaine minimum...

**Haley (exaspérée) :** Six enfants? Tu veux rire de moi?!

**Nathan (mort de rire) :** T'en fais pas Haley, je serai à côté de toi durant les accouchements. Je te regarderai souffrir...

**Haley (s'éloignant vers la voiture de Nathan) :** Tu te crois drôle... (s'assoyant au volant)... tu vas voir comment une femme conduit au volant...

**Nathan :** C'est ma voiture, alors pas question que tu la détruise!

**Haley (amusée) :** T'as pas le choix de me laisser conduire! Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même, t'as un plâtre...

**Nathan (venant s'asseoir à côté de Haley) :** Oh mince, c'est vrai... t'as de la chance!

**Haley :** Je sais, je t'ai toi!

**Nathan (fermant sa porte passager) :** Oh... (s'approchant des lèvres de Haley)... Je t'aime... (l'embrassant amoureusement)... pour l'éternité...

**Haley :** Moi aussi...

**Lucas (au volant de l'autre voiture) :** Ça suffit! Arrêtez de vous embrasser. Je veux retourner à Tree Hill moi!

**Nathan :** Désolé mec... c'est parti... (à Haley)... Gardes les deux mains sur le volant ma puce, j'ai pas l'intention de me retrouver à l'hôpital avant longtemps...

**Haley (démarrant la voiture) :** Très comique...

C'est alors qu'ils quittèrent Boston pour Tree Hill. Ils roulèrent en tout pas loin de douze heures. Durant ce long trajet, ils arrêtèrent à quelques aires de repos pour se dégourdir et se refaire des forces. C'est vers 21 heures qu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans leur petit patelin, Tree Hill. Lucas alla reconduire Brooke chez elle pour ensuite se diriger vers chez lui pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Quant à Haley et Nathan, ils étaient à présent devant la grande maison de Nathan. Haley était toujours au volant...

**Nathan (défaisant sa ceinture de sécurité) : **Merci ma puce...

**Haley :** De rien mon amour... je laisse ta voiture où? J'vais rentrer à pied...

**Nathan (légèrement apeuré) :** Non! Hors de question! Tu ne marcheras pas seule dehors à cette heure-ci... Repars chez toi avec ma voiture...

**Haley :** T'es certain?

**Nathan :** Sûr à 100! Et en plus, t'auras qu'à venir me porter la voiture demain matin... je ne risquerai pas d'être levé... alors tu me réveilleras. Quoi de mieux qu'être réveillé par la femme que j'aime?!

**Haley (souriant à la remarque de Nathan) :** T'es trop mignon...

**Nathan (sortant de la voiture avec ses béquilles) : **Je sais... Allez! Maintenant, va dormir... t'en a besoin après tout ce que tu as vécu ces derniers jours!

**Haley (partant le moteur) :** J'y vais... (se retournant vers Nathan)... Nathan!

**Nathan (se retournant vers Haley) :** Oui?

**Haley :** Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait et... compte sur moi! Je viendrai te réveiller demain matin...

**Nathan (s'approchant de Haley) : **J'ai trop hâte... (se penchant et l'embrassant)... Bonne nuit!

**Haley :** Hummm, bonne nuit!

Suite à ces mots tendres, Haley retourna chez elle, heureuse d'être enfin de retour. Elle dit bonjour à ses parents, surpris de la voir, sans rien leur raconter concernant Chris puis elle monta dans sa chambre. Haley se doucha et alla finalement s'étendre dans son lit. Elle repensa à chaque moment de sa tournée et se rendit compte à quel point elle avait de la chance d'avoir des amis comme Brooke et Lucas et surtout d'avoir un petit ami comme Nathan. Jamais elle n'oubliera ce qu'ils ont fait pour elle durant ces quelques jours, pourtant si courts, mais si pénibles...

Pendant ce temps, Nathan entra chez lui à l'idée « d'essayer » de prendre un bain, mais lorsqu'il ouvra la porte d'entrée, quelque chose allait lui en empêcher. Il se retrouva face à face avec quelqu'un qu'il aurait souhaité ne pas revoir de si tôt...


	13. Chapitre 12

Nathan était toujours au pas de la porte, en béquille, une jambe dans le plâtre face à un grand homme, enfin... seulement de taille, car pour ce qui était de sa personnalité, s'en était tout le contraire. L'homme regarda de haut en bas Nathan. Il semblait frustré de voir ce qu'il voyait...

**L'homme (criant) :** Mais BORDEL! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Nathan?

**Nathan :** Relax! Depuis quand tu te soucis de moi hein papa?

**Dan (frustré) :** Depuis que l'école m'a appelé pour me dire que tu n'allais pas à tes cours et que tu risquais de te faire virer de l'équipe de Basket!

**Nathan (calmement et se dirigeant vers le sofa du salon) :** Je le savais! Ça fait des mois que t'es pas rentré à Tree Hill et la seule chose qui te ramène, c'est loin d'être moi, c'est le Basket!

**Dan (se calment) :** C'est pour toi que je suis ici! Tu t'imagines perdre la seule chose que t'aime, le Basket?

**Nathan : **Contrairement à ce que tu penses, le Basket n'est pas ce qui a de plus important pour moi...

**Dan :** Bon d'accord! Après ta mère et moi, alors...

**Nathan (révolté par les derniers mots de son père) :** Quoi!? Parce que tu penses que je vous aime toi et maman? Vous n'êtes jamais ici à Tree Hill... Vous pensez qu'en m'envoyant un gros chèque à chaque mois, j'vais être heureux...

**Dan (confus) :** Et tu ne l'es pas?

**Nathan :** Oui je suis heureux, mais c'est loin d'être grâce à vous!

**Dan :** Grâce à qui? Tes amis? T'as une nouvelle petite amie?

**Nathan :** Tu t'en fous! Ne fais pas le père parfait qui s'intéresse à la vie de son fils...

**Dan :** C'est ça! Je vois... t'as enfin remplacé Haley?

**Nathan :** Ne parles pas d'elle!!

**Dan :** D'accord, alors je vais parler de ton avenir... (fermement)... je t'oblige à retourner à l'école, suivre tes cours et t'arranger pour rester dans l'équipe!

**Nathan (frustré) :** Je suis majeur! T'as plus le droit de contrôler ma vie comme tu le faisais quand j'avais treize ans. C'est fini ce temps là! Je décide de mon avenir et si c'est manquer des cours pour des raisons bien plus importantes, c'est mon choix!

**Dan :** Mais il n'y pas de raisons plus importantes! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus précieux à tes yeux que le Basket et les cours hein?

À ces mots, Nathan ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux d'une façon si tendre et compréhensive, tellement que même Dan comprit le regard de son fils...

**Dan :** Ha!... Tu te fous de moi?! Pas l'amour? T'es bien trop jeune pour savoir ce que cela signifie. Tu n'as pas l'âge encore! Ce qui est important pour le moment, c'est que tu te concentres sur le Basket! T'auras tout ton temps pour trouver l'amour une fois que tu seras dans la NBA, assuré de ton avenir...

**Nathan :** Qu'est-ce que t'en sais de l'amour hein? Toi et maman passer à peine environ 35 jours dans l'année ensemble! Jamais vous sentez que vous seriez perdu sans l'autre, que vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre... j'en suis presque à me demander si vous ne vous tromper pas mutuellement! Je n'appelle certainement pas ça de l'amour...

**Dan :** Je l'aime ta mère, mais mon travail me demande beaucoup de temps et malheureusement, elle aussi! Alors, on n'a pas vraiment la chance d'avoir une vraie vie de couple... c'est justement pour ça que tu dois te concentrer sur ton avenir, car tu sais jamais si ta future femme aura du temps à te consacrer...

**Nathan :** Ça dépend de l'amour que tu lui portes, parce que par expérience, j'ai remarqué que l'amour était plus fort que tout. Si tu trouves la bonne personne, l'amour se chargera de vous garder réuni pour la vie...

**Dan (ironiquement) : **Que de belles paroles! C'est ta nouvelle conquête qui t'as mise cette stupide version de l'amour dans la tête?

**Nathan (fâché) :** C'est loin d'être stupide...

**Dan :** Bon, j'en ai assez! J'veux savoir qui est la nouvelle fille que tu te tapes... (baissant le volume)... que je lui fasse pareil qu'à Haley!

**Nathan (pas certain d'avoir comprit) :** Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?

**Dan (certain que Nathan était au courant de tout) :** Tu sais très bien... on pourrais retourner vivre en Australie pour te remettre les idées en place! Ta mère et moi voulions qu'une chose quand t'as rencontré Haley, que tu te rendes compte qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour toi et que tu te concentres davantage sur le Basket! Ça l'a plus tôt bien réussi! Même si t'es resté enfermé deux mois dans ta chambre après ta séparation avec Haley, t'as compris que le Basket était bien plus important et maintenant, tu joues pour l'une des meilleures équipes universitaires de Basket... Bref, avoir enlever Haley de ta vie fut la meilleure chose qui te sois arrivé!

Nathan était bouche bée à ces mots! À l'époque, il s'était bien douter que ses parents avaient emménagés en Australie pour l'éloigner de Haley, mais jamais il aurait pensé que son père lui avoue de ses propres mots. Sa relation avec ses parents à partir de cet événement avait été de plus en plus tendue, mais ce n'était qu'à ce moment précis, aujourd'hui, que Nathan s'apercevait vraiment à quel point ses parents avaient été hypocrites et surtout, à quel point ils lui avait prit, volé un moment de sa jeunesse. Son père et sa mère lui avaient gâché une partie importante de sa vie. Nathan ressentait à présent de la haine pour ces deux personnes qui étaient sensés être deux des plus importantes personnes à ces yeux, ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas. Il sentait en lui la colère monter...

**Dan (souriant) :** Tu pourrais au moins me remercier pour m'être occuper de ton avenir... C'est grâce à moi si maintenant, tu es le meilleur joueur de Duke University!

S'en était trop pour Nathan. Ces mots le révoltaient. Comment son père pouvait-il seulement s'imaginer l'avoir aider en lui enlevant ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, la femme qu'il aime? Nathan avait les yeux remplis de frustration, de colère et de haine. Il ne pu garder une seconde de plus ce qu'il ressentait. Il s'approcha tranquillement en béquilles de l'homme qui lui servait de père et lorsqu'il fut à la bonne distance, il envoya une bonne, même excellente droite sur la mâchoire de Dan. C'était la première fois qu'il frappait son père et il se sentait étrangement libéré d'un fardeau.

**Dan (souffrant) :** Aïe! BORDEL! Aïe! Mais pour qui tu te prends Nathan Scott?

**Nathan (se dirigeant vers l'escalier et ignorant Dan) : **Ne t'avise plus de m'éloigner de la femme que j'aime pour n'importe qu'elle raison, Basket concerné ou non...

Ensuite, Nathan monta difficilement les marches qui menaient à sa chambre. Faut dire qu'avec des béquilles, ce n'était pas très évident! Juste à l'instant où il allait entrer dans sa chambre, il entendit son père crier...

**Dan (criant à tu tête) :** Comme si tu étais assez responsable pour savoir ce qui est bien pour toi ou non... T'es mieux de te concentrer entièrement sur ton rétablissement pour rejouer plus vite au Basket et de ne pas te laisser déconcentrer par cette fameuse jeune fille. Je te préviens, si elle t'empêche d'y mettre tous les efforts nécessaires, je devrai utiliser les grands moyens... après tout, je l'ai déjà fait! Ce n'est pas une menace, mais il faut que tu comprennes que ton avenir se décide maintenant et qu'il est plus important qu'une simple amourette...

Nathan avait tout entendu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père ne voyait pas que cette fameuse jeune fille, comme il l'appelait, était son avenir! Il entra ensuite dans sa chambre, la tête dans ses pensées et alla se coucher directement. Qu'allait-il faire si son père se rendait compte que la « nouvelle » conquête de son fils, Nathan, était en fait Haley James, celle qu'il détestait tant pour être passer devant le Basket en tant qu'importance aux yeux de son propre fils? Ça faisait peur à peine d'y penser...

Dans une chambre non loin de la plage, on pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux s'entremêler avec le vent qui frappait légèrement les cadres de fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas énormément d'action encore à cette heure si dans les rues voisines. C'était extrêmement calme comme si chaque être vivant sur la Terre avait cessé ses activités pour écouter le son des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur la côte à quelque pas d'ici... Ce calme pas possible n'empêcha tout de même pas à une jeune femme de se réveiller le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse d'avoir enfin dormit paisiblement et sans crainte...

Après avoir passé quelque temps dans son lit douillet, celle-ci se décida enfin à sortir de ses draps chauds pour ensuite se diriger vers la salle de bain. La jeune femme prit une douche, se coiffa, alla s'habiller et après 40 minutes, elle fut enfin prête à aller réveiller l'homme qu'elle aimait. Haley n'avait passé qu'exactement neuf heures, 39 minutes et 23 secondes, éloignée de Nathan, mais ceci lui paraissait une éternité. D'un pas léger, elle quitta sa chambre, descendit les escaliers et au moment de franchir la porte d'entrée, elle entendit...

**?? :** Tu comptais tout de même pas te sauver avant même de m'avoir expliqué ton retour si soudain, hein?

**Haley (surprise et se retournant vers la personne) :** Maman! Mais tu ne dors pas?

**Lydia (un café à la main et assise sur le sofa du salon) :** J'suis réveillée depuis environ une heure trente. Maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta question, à toi de répondre à la mienne...

**Haley (s'approchant du sofa parallèle à celui où sa mère était) :** D'accord... quelle est-elle?

**Lydia :** Que c'est-il passé pour que tu reviennes si rapidement de la tournée?

**Haley (s'assoyant en face de sa mère) :** C'est une très longue histoire...

**Lydia (regardant sa fille qui semblait pleine de vie) :** J'ai tout mon temps...

**Haley (souriant) :** D'accord, mais ça risque de prendre assez de temps et je dois aller rejoindre Nathan...

**Lydia (se rappelant la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Nathan) :** Parlant de lui, tu es certaine qu'il n'est pas encore sous ton lit?

**Haley (gênée) :** C'est pas drôle... j'étais très gênée!

**Lydia : **C'est normal Haley que ça te soit arrivé une fois dans ta vie que ta mère te surprenne au lit avec ton petit ami... j'envie toutes les mères qui n'ont jamais eu à vivre ça!

**Haley : **Arrête... j'suis vraiment mal à l'aise là!

**Lydia :** Très bien... mais une fois que t'auras répondu à ma question, il faudra que je te reparle de Nathan...

**Haley (souriant) :** Alors si je comprends bien, c'est comme un interview que tu m'offres ce matin?

**Lydia :** C'est plus tôt une mère qui a besoin de savoir comment va sa fille...

**Haley (disant le strict nécessaire concernant Chris) :** Très bien, alors voilà... pour répondre à ta question, j'suis revenue très vite de la tournée parce que je ne m'entendais pas avec Chris et que la veille avant mon départ, Nathan m'avait avoué ses sentiments et... (rougissant)... comme tu l'as remarqué, je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui... Je n'en reviens pas qu'après trois ans, je le retrouve, MON Nathan...

**Lydia (écoutant attentivement sa fille) :** Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été surprise de le voir ici à la maison il y a quelques jours... je n'y croyais pas mes yeux! Que fait-il ici?

**Haley :** Il a emménagé ici à Tree Hill il y a un ans, parce que ses parents sont revenus d'Australie et que son cousin habite ici...

**Lydia :** Alors si je comprends bien, tu n'avais aucune idée qu'il se trouvait à Tree Hill avant que tu ne le vois?! Ça dû être un choc votre rencontre!

**Haley (passionnée de raconter tout ça à sa mère) :** Tu peux pas savoir comment... j'étais figée quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois!

**Lydia (blaguant) : **J'avoue que depuis le temps, il a embellit...

**Haley (surprise des paroles de sa mère) :** Ha! C'est MON petit ami...

**Lydia (amusée) :** T'en fais pas, j'aime ton père et j'suis encore très attirée par lui et Nathan a bien beau être très mignon, il est beaucoup trop jeune pour moi et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que si j'ai bien compris, c'est toi qui a son cœur... Je te le laisse, n'aie pas peur... je voulais juste voir comment tu allais le prendre...

**Haley :** T'es pas drôle... (après réflexion)... mais t'as raison, il est devenu un canon... (se rattrapant)... même s'il était très beau avant...

**Lydia (heureuse de voir sa fille si amoureuse pour la première fois depuis... trois ans) : **J'espère que vous aurez un jour des enfants, car ils seront obligatoirement magnifiques... mais ton père et moi ne sommes tout de même pas aussi pressés que ça...

En entendant ces mots, Haley sourit... sa mère avait dit la même chose trois ans auparavant lorsque Nathan avait dit qu'il achèterait la maison à Boston pour élever leurs futurs enfants à lui et Haley... Lydia se rendit compte que sa fille avait un sourire et voulu comprendre la raison de ce dernier...

**Lydia (intriguée) :** Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?

**Haley : **C'est simplement la mise en garde comme quoi vous n'êtes pas pressés d'avoir de petits enfants... tu avais dis la même chose il y a trois ans quand Nathan a dit qu'il rachèterait la maison à Boston...

**Lydia :** Alors, ça doit vouloir dire que nous sommes certains que nous pouvons encore attendre avant d'être grands-parents...

**Haley (souriant) :** Probablement... et en parlant de la maison à Boston, avant que je rentre de la tournée j'y étais et Nathan aussi. Il était venu me retrouver et tu ne devineras jamais... il a acheté notre ancienne maison!!

**Lydia (très surprise) :** QUOI?! Comment il a fait?

**Haley (presque hystérique) :** Il avait de l'argent économisé... Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'étais heureuse quand il m'a fait la surprise... (devenant sérieuse)... Maman, c'est vraiment l'homme de ma vie... j'suis folle amoureuse de lui, je ne peux pas me passer de lui... et... (réfléchissant)... entre mère et fille, j'ai une envie folle d'aller le retrouver alors je dois y aller...

**Lydia (souriant) :** Très bien... vas le rejoindre!

**Haley (se levant et allant vers la porte d'entrée) : **Merci maman, j'essais de rentrer avant minuit...

Haley ouvra la porte et au moment de sortir...

**Lydia :** Haley!

**Haley (se retournant vers sa mère) :** Oui?!

**Lydia (joyeuse) :** Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'approuve cette relation. Nathan est vraiment un gentil jeune homme et... ne le laisse plus filer parce que j'ai la preuve vivante aujourd'hui sous mes yeux que c'est le seul homme qui pourra te combler entièrement. J'suis tellement heureuse de te revoir enfin sourire comment avant...

**Haley :** T'en fait pas... je compte bien finir ma vie avec lui...

Haley sourit une dernière fois à sa mère. Elle allait refermer la porte derrière elle lorsque...

**Lydia (en faisant un clin d'œil) :** Pas de bêtises...

**Haley (jetant un regard noir à sa mère, mais laissant apparaître une léger sourire en coin) : **Il est temps que je quitte la maison familiale...

Lydia éclata de rire face à la remarque de sa fille. Après avoir partager ce moment précieux avec sa mère, Haley quitta la maison, monta dans la voiture de Nathan, démarra le moteur et partit vers la grande et somptueuse demeure des Scott. La jeune femme était exciter de voir Nathan. Elle avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, d'entendre sa voix... elle était devenue une accro à Nathan Scott, mais après tout, c'était normal, qui peut résister au charme de ce jeune homme?...

Arrivée chez Nathan, Haley sortit de la voiture et monta sur le perron. Elle cogna à la porte d'entrée...

TOC... TOC... TOC...

Elle attendit quelques temps, mais aucune réponse. Elle se dit alors que Nathan, heureusement, devait toujours dormir. Haley tourna la poignée, mais la porte était barrée. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas la clé, la jeune femme fit le tour de la maison et essaya toutes les portes qu'elle rencontra, mais elles étaient toutes barrées à clé. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela où la famille Scott mettait leur clé de rechange à l'ancienne maison de Nathan qui se trouvait à Boston. Elle alla à la porte d'entrée et regarda autour d'elle. Elle cherchait du regard un petit objet qui avait l'allure d'une petite lanterne. Soudainement, lorsque Haley tourna les yeux vers un tout petit murait qui était à côté d'elle, celle-ci remarqua LA lanterne qui se trouvait à Boston, trois ans auparavant. La jeune femme regarda à l'intérieur et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle prit la clé et débarra enfin la porte d'entrée. Après qu'elle est fermée la porte derrière elle, Haley commença à avancer vers la chambre de Nathan lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits provenant de cette pièce...

**?? (se cognant sur le bord d'un objet) :** Aïeeee!! Bordel que ça fait mal!! Oh non, qu'est-ce que je raconte, faut que j'arrête de dire Bordel... faut pas que je devienne comme mon foutu père...

En entendant ces mots, Haley se rendit compte que c'était Nathan. Elle accéléra le pas. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre de celui-ci, la jeune femme ne prit même pas le temps de cogner et entra immédiatement dans la pièce. Il n'y avait personne. Haley vit alors de la lumière dans la salle de bain qui s'y trouvait. Sans se poser de questions, elle ouvra la porte et aperçue alors Nathan de dos, nu, n'ayant que son plâtre et ses béquilles afin de l'aider à entrer dans son bain... Pour une raison qu'elle ignore, Haley resta là sans bouger, bouche bée devant le corps de Nathan. Ses rêveries cessèrent lorsque...

**Nathan (faisant le saut) :** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

**Haley (criant) :** Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!

**Nathan (réalisant que ce n'était que Haley) : **Haley! Tu m'as fait peur! Pourquoi tu cris?

**Haley (gênée) :** Euh... je... je croyais que... que tu criais parce que je te voyais nu en train d'essayer de rentrer dans le bain et que... que tu ne voulais pas que je te vois...

**Nathan (surpris de la réponse de Haley) : **Quoi?! Mais non voyons, j'ai juste fait le saut! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver... (avec un sourire amoureux)... et sincèrement, je suis très très heureux de te voir ici, ce matin... et (blaguant)... pour ce qu'y est de mon corps dénudé devant toi, je sais que tu mourais d'envie de le regarder alors voilà ta chance...

Haley s'avança alors jusqu'à Nathan et arrivée à côté de lui, elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en disant...

**Haley (souriant tendrement) :** Très drôle... comme si... (en regardant Nathan de haut en bas)... comme si je reluquais ton corps... pfff

**Nathan (souriant et toujours en béquilles tentant de se tenir debout) :** Et c'est quoi que tu fais à l'instant même?

**Haley (gênée) :** Moi?! Absolument rien... excepter... bon d'accord, j'avoue... je regardais la marchandise...

**Nathan (amusé) :** Et tu vas l'acheter, cette marchandise?

**Haley (voulant voir la réaction de Nathan) :** Non! Malheureusement, il a un fâcheux plâtre qui fait en sorte que ma réponse est non... (faisant semblant de partir)... j'vais aller voir ailleurs...

**Nathan (la retenant par le bras et la rapprochant de son corps pour qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses propres bras) :** Hors de question... moi, j'ai évalué la marchandise et (un sourire coquin)... elle me plaît plus que tout... et sincèrement, avoue que tu es énormément bien serrée contre mon corps, dans mes bras musclés...

**Haley (ne pouvant résister) :** Bon d'accord, t'as raison je...

Nathan ne lui laissa même pas finir sa phrase et l'embrassa fougueusement sur ses lèvres si belles... Haley était aux anges!! Lorsque Nathan eu détaché ses lèvres de celles de Haley, il dit...

**Nathan (se retournant vers le bain) :** Hummm, maintenant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais tant depuis ce matin, voudrais-tu m'aider à entrer dans ce bain sans que je mouille mon plâtre s'il te plaît ma puce?

**Haley (ayant adoré le baiser) : **Hummm, d'accord... mais je veux un baiser une fois fait...

**Nathan (souriant) :** Aucun problème...

Haley enleva alors sa veste et la mit à côté du bain, puis elle aida ensuite Nathan à entrer dans le bain sans qu'il mouille son plâtre. Une fois fait, Nathan avait la jambe dans le plâtre, élevée et accoter sur le rebord du fameux bain.

**Haley (s'assoyant sur le rebord du bain) :** Bon, maintenant j'ai le droit à mon baiser hein?

**Nathan (se rapprochant légèrement de Haley) :** Certainement... pour le plus grand des plaisirs...

Nathan embrassa langoureusement Haley. Nathan était heureux de vivre ce moment avec la femme qu'il aime...

**Nathan (détachant ses lèvres et devenant sérieux) :** Haley, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

**Haley (voyant le regard sérieux de Nathan) :** Quoi? Tu me fais peur avec cet air là...

**Nathan :** Hier, quand tu m'as laissé à la maison, j'suis rentré et je suis tombé nez à nez avec mon père, Dan...

En entendant ces mots, Haley repensa à il y a trois ans... la jeune femme avait toujours pensé que les parents de Nathan avaient fait exprès d'éloigner leur fils d'elle, mais jamais elle en avait parlé à Nathan par peur de blesser ce dernier. Évidemment, la nouvelle que Nathan venait de lui annoncer, ne la plaisait pas énormément...

**Haley (craintive de voir Dan) :** Ha... euh, je devrais peut-être y aller...

**Nathan :** Quoi?

**Haley : **J'suis certaine que ton père n'a pas envie de me voir...

**Nathan :** J'veux pas que tu partes... et ne t'en fait pas, mon père est partit ce matin, très tôt, pour aller voir mon coach de Basket afin de lui dire que je suis blessé et de négocier avec lui... il ne devrait pas rentrer de si tôt...

**Haley : **T'es certain?... parce que... prends le pas mal, mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il avait voulu t'éloigner de moi, alors si il me voit, il voudra encore que je te laisse tranquille...

**Nathan : **T'as raison... c'est le cas... il me l'a avoué hier soir, mais moi aussi avant, j'avais des doutes. Ce sont mes parents qui ont fait exprès de trouver un travail en Australie pour pas que je puisse me concentrer sur autre chose que le Basket... Je suis désolé...

**Haley : **Ce n'est pas ta faute, mais... qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit hier, quand il a vu que t'avais un plâtre...

**Nathan :** Il s'est frustré et m'a menacé de penser qu'au Basket et de ne pas me laisser distraire par une fille, parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que j'étais en amour... mais il ne sait pas que c'est toi... bref, il a dit que si je délaissais le basket pour toi, enfin ma petite amie, il ferait tout pour m'éloigner de toi... encore...

**Haley (commençant à pleurer) :** Mais... mais je veux pas encore être séparée de toi Nathan... Je t'aime trop...

**Nathan (essuyant les larmes de Haley) :** Je t'aime aussi, ne t'en fait pas... il ne fera rien (pensant)... enfin, je l'espère...

**Haley :** Mais on ne peut pas risquer le fait qu'il me voit, parce que s'il s'aperçoit que c'est moi ta petite amie, il ne va pas me laisser de chance et voudra immédiatement nous séparés... mais je veux toujours pouvoir te voir... alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

**Nathan (réfléchissant) :** euh... je sais! On pourrait peut-être passer presque tout notre temps ensemble chez toi et je lui inventerai des histoires pour lui dire que je pars quelques heures... Ça peut s'arranger... la seule chose que je sais, c'est que peut importe si mon père est là ou non, je veux pouvoir te voir, te toucher et surtout t'embrasser...

**Haley (touchée par les paroles de Nathan) :** Ohhhh... Moi aussi c'est ce que je veux... d'accord on fait ça... Je t'aime telle...

**?? (criant du rez-de-chaussée) :** J'suis rentré Nathan...

**Haley (apeurée) :** Oh mon dieu... qu'est-ce que je fais?

**Nathan (essayant de ne pas stressé) :** Premièrement, tu respires... (se rapprochant des lèvres de Haley)... ensuite tu m'embrasses...

Nathan déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Haley. Malgré que celle-ci soit craintive de voir débarquer Dan dans la chambre de Nathan, elle se laissa aller et profita du merveilleux baiser donner par l'homme de sa vie...

**Nathan : **... puis finalement, tu pars par la fenêtre de ma chambre... il y a une échelle déjà là, car Lucas venait des fois la nuit... donc prends la et dès que je fini de prendre mon bain, je m'arrange pour te retrouver chez toi, d'accord?

**Haley (se levant) :** Promis? Tu vas venir chez moi?

**Nathan (sincère) :** Promis... et en plus, je crois mal pouvoir me passer de toi durant plus d'une journée... aller! Sauve-toi...

**Haley (partant vers la fenêtre) :** D'accord...

**Nathan :** Haley!

**Haley (se retournant vers Nathan) :** Quoi?

**Nathan (souriant) : **Je t'aime, tout va bien aller...

**Haley (courant vers Nathan) :** Moi aussi je t'aime...

Haley embrassa Nathan une dernière fois et sortit finalement par la fenêtre...

Nathan était tout de même content d'avoir pu voir Haley ce matin... Il était dans ses pensées lorsque Dan arriva dans la chambre...

**Dan (voyant Nathan dans le bain) :** Ha! Faut que je te parle alors viens me voir après ton bain...

**Nathan (ne portant pas attention aux paroles de Dan) :** Ouais, ouias...

Puis Dan retourna vers l'extérieur de la chambre de Nathan, mais au moment de quitter la pièce, il remarqua une veste à côté du bain. Il se rapprocha et la prit. En voyant ce que son père faisait, Nathan, faut l'avouer, avait assez peur de ce que son père pourrait penser...

**Dan (le regardant d'un ton accusateur) :** C'est quoi ça?

**Nathan (toujours dans le bain) :** Ça? Euh... ça se voit, c'est une veste...

**Dan (faisant un regard noir à son fils) :** Prends moi pas pour un idiot Nathan, à qui appartient cette veste?

**Nathan (cherchant une excuse) :** Euh... à Brooke...

**Dan (surpris) :** Alors comme ça, tu te tapes la copine de ton cousin?

**Nathan (dégoûté) :** Beurk! Jamais de la vie...

**Dan : **Alors explique moi ce que sa veste fait ici, à côté de TON bain!

**Nathan : **Rien, elle est venue hier prendre un bain... Euh, parce qu'elle avait pu d'eau chaude...

**Dan (criant) :** J'en ai assez, j'suis rentré à Tree Hill, il y a deux jours... je sais très bien que tu n'étais pas là hier... alors, pour la dernière fois, que fait une veste de femme à côté de ton bain?

**Nathan :** Rien... t'as fini avec ton interrogatoire?

**Dan : **Là ça suffit! Il est grand temps qu'on ait une conversation entre homme! Sors du bain immédiatement...

**Nathan :** J'vais sortir quand tu seras parti...

**Dan :** Très bien... Habille-toi, et ensuite, viens me voir dans la cuisine...

**Nathan (souriant) :** D'accord... si tu y tiens...

**Dan (fronçant les sourcils) :** Efface tout de suite ce sourire triomphant et dépêche-toi à te préparer...

Dan sortit enragé de la chambre de Nathan. Il détestait quand son fils s'amusait à lui mentir. Il était bien convaincu d'avoir une discussion importante avec Nathan. Dan voyait bien que son fils se foutait de plus en plus de sa famille et qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de s'éloigner totalement de la maison familiale... Aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître, Dan avait en fait, très peur de perdre son seul et unique fils...

Dan partit alors dans la cuisine. Il s'assit sur une chaise et commença à lire le journal tout en attendant impatiemment Nathan. Pendant ce temps, ce dernier sortit du bain... avec difficulté, mais l'essentiel était qu'il pouvait enfin s'habiller et mettre son plan en marche. Il enfila un T-shirt ainsi qu'une paire de pantalon, prit ses béquilles et son téléphone portable et sortit de sa chambre sans faire le moindre bruit. Nathan descendit les escaliers, difficilement faut l'avouer, puis longea le mur qui menait à une porte qui donnait sur la cour. Il espérait que son père ne se rende compte de rien. Une fois réussi, il alla dans l'entrée du stationnement et vit sa voiture... Il ne pouvait pas la conduire, mais quelqu'un pouvait le faire à sa place. Nathan prit son téléphone et composa un numéro...

DRING... DRING... DRING...

**?? (une voix endormie) :** Oui allo?

**Nathan :** C'est moi! J'ai vraiment besoin de toi...

**?? :** Mais là Nate, tu me réveilles... Es-tu en danger de mort?

**Nathan :** Non, mais c'est mon père...

**?? :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... il est en danger de mort?

**Nathan :** Non, mais il veut...

**?? (l'interrompant) :** Alors, si je comprends bien, personne est danger de mort?

**Nathan (surpris) :** C'est à peu près ça... mais... où tu veux en venir Luke?

**Lucas :** C'est simple, si personne n'est en danger de mort, alors, personne n'a besoin de moi... Tu m'as demandé de venir vous rejoindre à Boston, une ville à 12 heures d'ici, alors maintenant le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est de me laisser dormir...

**Nathan :** Mais là... t'es pas cool... J'ai juste besoin d'un moyen de transport plus rapide qu'un homme à pied en béquilles...

**Lucas :** Please Nate... laisse moi dormir, appelles Haley... elle ferait tout pour toi...

**Nathan :** Le problème est que je peux pas prendre le...

Bipppppppppppp, Lucas venait de raccrocher!

**Nathan (refermant son téléphone) :** prendre le risque que Dan voit Haley... Génial, j'ai plus vraiment le choix...

Nathan composa alors cette fois-ci le numéro de téléphone de Haley.

**?? :** Allo...

**Nathan :** Salut ma puce, j'ai comme un problème...

**Haley :** C'est grave?

**Nathan : **Un peu, mon père a trouvé ta veste que t'as laissée à côté du bain et il veut me faire un sermon... Le truc, c'est que je suis dehors alors qu'il pense que je vais bientôt le rejoindre dans la cuisine... J'ai besoin d'un moyen de transport pour venir chez toi...

**Haley :** Oh mon dieu... mais tu sais que j'ai pas de voiture...

**Nathan :** Oui, mais je me suis dit que si tu pouvais faire vite, tu pourrais prendre ma voiture et m'emmener chez toi... j'ai les clés de ma voiture dans mes poches de pantalon et en plus, j'ai vraiment le goût de te voir tout de suite...

**Haley :** D'accord, j'arrive...

**Nathan :** Haley!

**Haley :** Oui?

**Nathan :** Fais attention en arrivant, faut vraiment pas que mon père te voit...

**Haley :** Aucun problème... Bye, Je t'aime...

**Nathan :** Moi aussi... Bye...

Puis il raccrocha. Quelque temps plus tard, Haley était déjà à ses côtés, sur le bord de la maison des Scott. Dan ne semblait toujours pas avoir compris la plaisanterie de son fils. Ce dernier donna les clés de sa voiture à Haley et cette dernière la fit démarrer. Nathan monta à bord, mais au moment de reculer, ils entendirent des bruits provenant de l'extérieur. Leurs regards se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée et virent Dan. Celui-ci semblait frustré, mais ce que l'on remarquait le plus, était qu'il avait l'air figé devant ce qu'il voyait...

**Dan (à lui-même) : **Non... mais je rêve...

Haley et Nathan s'empressèrent de quitter la maison. Ils espéraient l'un autant que l'autre que Dan n'est pas remarqué la personne qui se tenait à côté de son fils. En quittant la maison des Scott, on pouvait aussi entendre M. Scott qui appelait son fils, encore bouche bée de ce qu'il venait de voir...

Une fois qu'ils furent enfin arrivés chez les James, Haley et Nathan débarquèrent et entrèrent dans la maison. Ils eurent droit à un accueil très chaleureusement de la part de Lydia, la mère de Haley.

**Lydia (voyant Nathan en béquilles) :** Oh mon dieu! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon gendre préféré?

**Nathan (souriant à la remarque de Lydia) :** Oh c'est rien...

**Lydia (s'avançant vers Nathan et le prenant dans ses bras) :** Ha... Je suis tellement contente de te revoir enfin ici...

**Nathan :** Moi aussi...

C'est alors qu'on entendit une voix derrière Lydia...

**?? :** Eh bien, si c'est pas mon ... (voyant le plâtre de Nathan)... Bon sang, ça va?

**Nathan (amusé) :** Oui, oui... Content de vous revoir M. James...

**Jimmy :** Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, combien de fois que je t'ai dit de m'appeler Jimmy?

**Nathan :** Désolé monsieur... euh Jimmy...

**Jimmy (amusé) :** C'est bien...

Haley était heureuse de voir à quel point ses parents semblaient apprécier Nathan. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir les trois personnes à qui elle tient le plus sourire et plaisanter ensemble...

**Haley :** Bon, j'ai adoré ses retrouvailles, mais nous... (tirant le bras de Nathan)... on monte... à tout à l'heure...

**Nathan (tentant de suivre Haley avec ses béquilles et se retournant vers Lydia et Jimmy) : **Je vous rassure, Haley ne décide pas tout dans notre couple...

**Haley (blaguant et montant les marches) :** Ça va bientôt changer...

**L****y****d****i****a****e****t****J****i****m****m****y****(****a****m****u****s****é****s****)****:** Pauvre-toi Nathan... je suis avec toi...

**Nathan (se dirigeant vers l'escalier) :** Merci beaucoup...

Puis Nathan monta retrouver Haley dans sa chambre. Ils pouvaient enfin être seuls et ne pas craindre l'arrivée d'un père en colère... Ce moment leurs permettrait de pouvoir peut-être résoudre les quelques problèmes avec Dan...

Nathan était à présent sur le lit de Haley tandis que celle-ci était assit sur une chaise près de son bureau. Dans ses yeux, Nathan pouvait lire de la crainte et il n'aimait vraiment pas sentir Haley aussi apeurée, alors il débuta une conversation qui allait probablement être assez riche en émotion...

**Nathan (regardant profondément Haley) :** T'en fais pas...

**Haley (sortant de ses pensées) :** Hein?

**Nathan (essayant la de réconforter) :** Mon père n'a sûrement pas eu le temps de te voir...

**Haley : **Comment tu peux en être aussi certain?

**Nathan :** Je n'en suis pas certain, mais j'aime mieux me dire ça que « Oh non, mon père a vu ma copine... Il va nous séparer une fois de plus... c'est fini, pourquoi pas lui faire des adieux tout de suite! »...

**Haley (souriant) :** T'as raison, soyons positifs...

**Nathan : **Et même s'il voulait nous séparer, je ne vois pas comment il réussirait...

**Haley (pensant à voix haute et craintive de ce que Dan pourrait faire) :** Il finirait bien par trouver...

**Nathan (faisant signe à Haley de venir le rejoindre sur le lit) :** Viens ici, t'as besoin de réconfort...

**Haley (venant s'asseoir à côté de Nathan) :** C'est certain que je me sentirais beaucoup mieux dans tes bras...

Nathan et Haley s'allongèrent sur le lit de celle-ci, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Haley aimait se sentir dans les bras de son petit ami. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité et adorait la chaleur de son corps. Nathan, quant à lui, aimait respirer le parfum de la femme de sa vie et pouvoir toucher les courbes de son corps semblant si faible tout en la rassurant.

**Nathan (l'embrassant) : **Qu'est-ce que t'en dis si on parle encore un peu du problème « Dan » et qu'ensuite, on passe la journée ensemble à traîner soit ici ou à la plage, au terrain de basket... et qu'ensuite, ce soir ici même, on se regarde un bon film que toi et moi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et qu'on oublie mon idiot de père?

**Haley :** Je crois que ça me ferait extrêmement de bien... mais on ne devrait pas aller au terrain de Basket, parce que ton père, s'il veut essayer de te retrouver, il va sûrement y aller jeter un coup d'œil...

**Nathan :** C'est vrai, t'as raison... alors on parle encore maximum 30 minutes de mon père afin de trouver des moyens de s'en sortir et ensuite, on l'oublie et on passe une journée en amoureux comme on n'a pas passé depuis très longtemps...

**Haley (l'embrassant) :** Ça me convient parfaitement...

**Nathan :** Très bien alors, finissons-en avec Dan! J'ai une idée, mais elle risquerait de te surprendre...

**Haley :** J'suis ouverte à toute suggestion...

**Nathan :** D'accord, donc je suggère que je lui parle de toi.

**Haley (surprise) :** Quoi?! Mais...

**Nathan (l'interrompant) :** C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il accepte notre relation! Imagine qu'il l'apprenne par lui-même, il nous en voudrait encore plus...

**Haley (encore sous le choc) :** Mais... il me déteste... il voudra nous éloigner encore une fois de plus l'un de l'autre...

**Nathan (serrant Haley fort dans ses bras) : **Il ne pourra pas nous séparer. Nous sommes majeurs et nous faisons nous-même nos choix. Mon père n'a pas le droit de s'incruster dans nos décisions... Je t'aime et ça j'en suis certain...

**Haley (l'embrassant) :** Moi aussi je t'aime...

**Nathan (contente d'avoir réglé ce problème) :** Parfait, je lui en parlerai demain matin...

**Haley (craintive) :** Aussi rapidement?

**Nathan :** Vaut mieux ça, crois-moi!... (changeant de sujet)... bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait avant ce soir?

**Haley : **J'avais pensé aller à la plage... se coucher sur le sable chaud, l'un dans les bras de l'autre...

**Nathan :** Que c'est romantique... J'adore ça!!

**Haley : **Alors c'est oui?

**Nathan (l'embrassant tendrement) :** Certainement...

Ils se préparèrent et partirent ensuite vers la plage où ils passèrent toute leur après-midi, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, sentant le sable chaud sous leur corps, heureux d'être enfin tranquilles et seuls. Ça faisait longtemps que Nathan et Haley n'avaient pas passé une journée aussi parfaite... il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que la journée ne se termine pas aussi mal que celle de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient amusés sur la plage, alors que dans la soirée, Nathan s'était fait tabasser par six hommes...

Après avoir passé un moment tout simplement extrêmement géniale, Nathan et Haley passèrent louer un film et rentrèrent chez cette dernière. Ses parents étaient toujours là. Lydia préparait le repas tandis que Jimmy écoutait les nouvelles sportives à la télévision. Nathan et Haley leurs dirent bonjour et montèrent dans la chambre de celle-ci. Avant de commencer le film, ils attendirent de souper (dîner). Lydia les appela une fois le repas prêt. Ils descendirent et mangèrent en famille. Nathan se sentait bien de cette famille qu'il comptait côtoyer pour le restant de ses jours. Pour une fois, il assistait à un vrai repas de famille avec des conversations plus intéressantes les unes des autres...

Une fois qu'ils aient tous fini de manger, Nathan et Haley retournèrent dans la chambre de celle-ci. Ils mirent le film et s'installèrent élancés sur le lit, face à la télévision. Ils écoutèrent tout le film, en perdant quelques fois le fil de l'histoire, car ils étaient trop préoccupés à s'embrasser ou se contempler...

À la fin du film, Haley éteignit la télévision. Nathan se mit en boxer avec l'aide de Haley pour son plus grand plaisir. Il n'était toujours pas extrêmement doué pour se changer avec un plâtre et puisque Haley était là, valait mieux en profiter. Ensuite, Haley se mit en nuisette sous les yeux remplis de désir de Nathan. Il contemplait son corps, mais savait qu'il devait encore attendre un mois et demi avant de penser à avoir plus, alors il détourna le regard afin de ne pas se torturer davantage. Haley s'en rendit compte et fut très touchée par cette démonstration d'affection et de désir.

**Haley (allant rejoindre Nathan qui était dans le lit) :** T'en fait pas, ça va vite passer un mois et demi...

**Nathan (déshabillant Haley du regard) :** J'suis pas aussi certain que toi...

**Haley (rougissant tout en souriant) : **Ça te demande beaucoup d'efforts hein?

**Nathan :** Énormément d'efforts...

**Haley (se rapprochant doucement de Nathan et d'une voix sensuelle) :** En attendant, on peut toujours s'embrasser toute la nuit...

**Nathan (attrapant Haley dans ses bras) :** Bonne idée... commençons immédiatement ma puce, d'accord?

**Haley (l'embrassant amoureusement) :** Aucun problème mon amour...

Puis ils s'embrassèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, pensant qu'à ce moment précis. Toutes leurs autres pensées étaient, pour l'instant, oubliés. Nathan et Haley se concentraient que sur les lèvres si douces de l'autre tout en s'abandonnant totalement dans les bras de l'autre... ils étaient vraiment fous amoureux...

Le soleil plombait déjà sur Tree Hill lorsque Nathan se réveilla aux côtés de Haley. Comme à son habitude, il la contempla sans dire un mot, admirant chaque trait de son visage éclairé si soigneusement par les rayons d'une chaleur parfaite de la mi-septembre. Environ trente minutes plus tard, la jeune femme se réveilla à son tour. Elle ouvra les yeux et un sourire se dessina immédiatement sur ses lèvres. Le simple fait de voir l'homme qu'elle aime près d'elle, la rendait heureuse et forte.

**Haley (souriant et d'une voix toujours endormie) :** Bonjour toi!

**Nathan (l'embrassant) :** Bonjour ma puce... tu es magnifique...

**Haley (se vantant) :** Ouais je sais, tout le monde me le dit...

**Nathan (faisant semblant d'être jaloux) :** Qui ça tout le monde?

**Haley (jouant le jeu) :** T'en fais pas mon amour, sois pas jaloux, tu es le seul qui me fait t'en d'effet... (l'embrassant dans le cou)... quand tu me dis à quel point j'suis sublime...

**Nathan (éloignant Haley de lui) : **Stop, ça suffit! Tu t'amuses à me torturer et c'est pas juste... (rigolant... à moitié)... Veux-tu venir avec moi aujourd'hui à l'hôpital? J'en peux plus de ce plâtre, je dois à tout pris me le faire enlever...

**Haley :** Hors de question... tu dois le garder pour encore au moins un mois...si c'est pas plus et t'es prit aujourd'hui mon amour...

**Nathan (surpris) :** Ha oui? Et à faire quoi?

**Haley :** Tu dois aller voir ton père pour lui parler de moi... j'ai réfléchi et je crois que c'est une bonne idée...

**Nathan :** D'accord, j'vais le voir tout de suite après le petit-déjeuner.

**Haley (l'embrassant) :** T'es un ange...

**Nathan :** Hmmm, je sais... c'est pas pour rien que tu sors avec moi...

**Haley (se levant du lit) :** T'as raison... aller! Direction la cuisine... j'ai trop faim...

**Nathan (se levant à son tour) :** Pour le petit-déjeuner, est-ce que vous avez des...

**Haley (l'interrompant) :** Non désolée mon chéri... il n'y a pas de pizzas...

**Nathan :** Ha j'avoue que ça serait bon, mais en réalité, je voulais savoir si vous aviez des céréales...

**Haley :** Bien sûr que oui... aller, suis-moi!

Ils quittèrent alors la chambre et partirent vers la cuisine où ils mangèrent dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Une fois que Nathan ait englouti quatre bols de céréales... premièrement, il n'avait plus faim et deuxièmement, il dit au revoir à Lydia et Jimmy, remercia Haley pour la nuit, le réveil ainsi que le transport du matin puis finalement, il arriva chez lui. Il était à présent, au pas de la porte, craintif d'entrer. Nathan se risqua et ouvra la porte. Il n'y avait personne. Le jeune homme avança lentement dans le corridor qui menait à sa chambre lorsque...

**?? :** Moi qui croyait ne plus te revoir...

**Nathan (se retournant surpris) :** Ha! T'es là papa...

**Dan (d'un ton sec) :** Oui, contrairement à toi...

**Nathan :** Désolé, j'avais des trucs à régler... maintenant j'suis prêt à avoir une discussion avec toi...

**Dan (lui faisant signe d'aller s'asseoir sur l'un des sofas du salon) :** C'est pas trop tôt...

Nathan et Dan se dirigèrent alors vers le salon. L'ambiance était très tendue. Dans les yeux de Dan, on pouvait lire de la colère, du désespoir et de l'énervement tandis que dans ceux de Nathan, on lisait plus tôt de la crainte et de la haine. Une fois chacun assit sur un sofa parallèle, leur fameuse discussion pouvait enfin avoir lieu.

**Dan :** T'étais où cette nuit?

**Nathan :** Chez quelqu'un...

**Dan :** Quelqu'un ou... une fille?

**Nathan :** Une fille pourquoi?

**Dan :** Avait-elle les cheveux châtains et était-elle assez petite?

**Nathan :** C'est probable...

**Dan (fusillant Nathan du regard) :** Tu m'avais pas dit que tu revoyais Haley...

**Nathan (surpris des dernières paroles de son père) :** Quoi?!

**Dan (levant le ton) :** Prends moi pas pour un cave! Je t'ai vu hier avec elle au volant... et même si j'étais très surpris et bouche bée, je suis certain que c'était elle.

**Nathan :** Justement, je voulais t'en parler...

**Dan (colérique) :** Me parler de quoi?

**Nathan :** Je re-sors avec Haley...

**Dan :** Tu veux me faire faire une crise cardiaque?

**Nathan :** Non...

**Dan (criant) : **Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux encore la laisser entrer dans ta vie! C'est à cause d'elle que tes performances diminuent au Basket...

**Nathan (criant) :** Pardon?! C'est vraiment pas de sa faute... c'est moi qui fait le choix de passer plus de temps avec elle...

**Dan (criant) :** Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'un jour, tu vas avoir d'autres rêves et que si elle est dans les parages, tu ne pourras pas les réaliser... En plus, le pire qui pourrait arriver, c'est que Haley réalise ses rêves et que toi, à cause que t'as délaissé le Basket, tu ne feras plus rien de ta vie!!

**Nathan :** J'accompagnerai Haley dans ses rêves... pourvu que je sois avec elle, je serai heureux...

**Dan (se levant debout devant son fils) :** Là, C'EST ASSEZ!! Tu vas te reprendre en main et arrêter de penser que Haley et toi, c'est pour l'éternité... Le Basket est ta seule chance de réussir dans quelque chose que tu aimes vraiment!!

**Nathan (criant) :** C'est pas parce que je suis avec Haley que je vais railler totalement le Basket de ma vie...

**Dan :** C'est drôle, mais je ne te crois vraiment pas... je t'avertis une deuxième fois, si t'es pas à fond dans tes entraînements, tes pratiques et tes techniques de Basket, Haley et toi c'est FINI!!

**Nathan :** T'AS PAS LE DROIT!

**Dan :** Certainement que oui! Pour l'instant, puisque t'as été assez stupide pour te fracturer une jambe, t'auras droit à plus de temps libre, mais j'vais quand même te faire pratiquer des aspects du Basket... alors, hors de question que tu sois avec cette fille 24 heures sur 24!

**Nathan (se levant et se dirigeant vers sa chambre) :** Je ferai ce que je veux!

**Dan (d'une voix TRÈS sérieuse) :** Nathan, joue pas à ça avec moi...parce que je suis très mauvais perdant...

À ces mots, faut l'avouer, Nathan eu quelques frissons. Il ne voulu pas le montrer, mais au fond de lui, il était terrorisé par son père. Il savait que Dan aurait le courage de rendre ses paroles, réalité. Nathan monta dans sa chambre et une fois arrivée dans celle-ci, il s'étendit sur son lit, regardant le plafond, inquiet de son avenir. Il repensait aux paroles de son père et il était conscient qu'il adorerait jouer dans la NBA, mais Nathan savait qu'au plus profond de lui... jouer dans la NBA sans Haley à ses côtés, ne lui conviendrais jamais...


	14. Chapitre 13

Une semaine était maintenant passée depuis que Nathan avait eu une conversation endiablée avec son père concernant Haley. Ce dernier, Dan, n'avait toujours pas revu Haley. Le jeune couple avait préféré se voir autre part qu'à la maison des Scott.

De plus, Nathan avait commencé ses cours de réhabilitation. Il devait se rendre chaque mercredi soir dans un centre médical situé près de l'école. À cet endroit, un spécialiste l'attendait. Cet homme se nommait David. Il avait environ 25 ans et connaissait très bien son travail qui consistait à aider Nathan à réapprendre comment parfaitement réutiliser sa jambe. Par le fait même, Haley avait assisté au premier cours et comptait bien y retourner, car elle voyait clairement que Nathan était d'autant plus motivé en sa présence.

Aujourd'hui, en cette journée ensoleillée, à ses airs d'automne, Nathan était, comme à son habitude ces derniers temps, chez Haley. Ils avaient passé la nuit l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Nathan, qui était à présent assit sur le lit, vit sortir Haley de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une simple serviette...

**Nathan (souriant) :** Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit?! Tu dois t'habiller qu'avec des cols roulés tant que j'ai ce plâtre...

**Haley (s'approchant des lèvres de Nathan) :** Hors de question, je ne mettrai jamais ces trucs de vieilles femmes... mais... (l'embrassant)... j'ai quelque chose pour me faire pardonner d'être aussi irrésistible...

**Nathan (l'embrassant tout en l'entourant de ses bras musclés) :** Ha oui! Et c'est quoi?

**Haley (se dégageant de l'emprise de Nathan) : **Vas voir sur le bureau, c'est dans l'enveloppe blanche. En attendant, je vais aller m'habiller mon amour...

**Nathan :** Tant de mystères...

Haley prit ses vêtements et repartit vers la salle de bain tandis que Nathan se leva du lit et se dirigea vers le bureau toujours à l'aide de ses béquilles. Arrivé à ce dernier, il remarqua alors la fameuse enveloppe. Curieux et surtout énervé, il ouvra dans le temps de le dire l'enveloppe blanche. À l'intérieur, il y découvrit deux bouts de papier. Nathan se mit à lire ce qu'il y était inscrit. Lorsqu'il comprit de quoi s'agissaient ces deux morceaux de papier, un sourire se dessina immédiatement sur ses lèvres. Au même moment, Haley sortit habillée de la salle de bain. Elle se rapprocha doucement de Nathan et arrivée à son niveau, elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement mais surtout, langoureusement...

**Nathan (l'embrassant partout, mais spécialement dans le cou) :** Merci... merci... merci... Je t'aime plus que tout Haley James...

**Haley (souriante et heureuse de voir Nathan aussi joyeux) :** Je t'aime aussi Nathan Scott, ça me fait plaisir!

**Nathan (la regardant émerveillé) :** Alors c'est vrai? On va vraiment aller voir un match de la NBA ce soir?

**Haley :** Enfin... seulement si t'en as envie...

**Nathan :** Tu veux rire?! Certainement que j'en ai envie et surtout si je suis avec toi! Alors... on part quand?

**Haley (amusée par la réaction de Nathan) : **Mon amour, le match n'est qu'à sept heures ce soir. On a le temps. Il n'est même pas une heure de l'après-midi...

**Nathan (entourant de ses bras le corps de Haley si délicat) :** T'as raison! On a sûrement le temps pour ça...

À ces mots, Nathan embrassa Haley tout en mettant sa main dans son cou. Il l'embrassa tout d'abord tendrement, puis amoureusement. Haley mit sa main dans le dos de Nathan, sous son chandail. Elle adorait sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Frissonnant de partout, Nathan embrassa alors la femme de sa vie encore plus fougueusement et mêla sa langue à celle de Haley. Ils étaient tous les deux, sur une autre planète, à des millions de kilomètres, de leurs nombreux problèmes...

Le reste de la journée se déroula sous le bonheur de chacun. Nathan était de plus en plus stressé à l'approche du match. Haley, quant à elle, se rendait compte à quel point Nathan la rendait heureuse. Simplement le fait de le voir aussi joyeux, la comblait de bonheur.

Il était enfin arrivé six heures du soir, Nathan et Haley étaient à présent arrivés à l'amphithéâtre des Bobcats de Charlotte. Ce soir, l'équipe favorite de Nathan, les Bobcats, affrontait les Knicks de New York. Il y avait beaucoup de fébrilité dans l'air du Charlotte Bobcats Arena. Nathan et Haley venaient tout juste de trouver leurs sièges. Par chance, ils étaient très bien placés, tout près du banc des joueurs des Bobcats. D'où ils étaient, le couple pouvait voir chaque trait des joueurs. Nathan semblait émerveillé devant ce terrain de Basket.

**Nathan (sous le choc) : **WOW!

**Haley (souriant) :** J'suis contente que tu aimes...

**Nathan (l'embrassant) :** Hummm, je te remercierai jamais assez! C'est génial! Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à un match de la NBA. Habituellement, tous les billets se vendent vraiment trop rapidement pour que j'aie la chance d'en acheter. Comment tu les as eu?

**Haley :** C'est mon père! Son patron lui a donné ces billets parce qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller et mon père a tout de suite pensé à toi...

**Nathan :** WOW!J'adore mes beaux-parents! Ils sont extraordinaires...

**Haley :** Je sais... mais c'est parce qu'ils savent à quel point tu es fou amoureux de moi!

**Nathan :** Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils soient capables de savoir à quel point je suis fou amoureux de toi, parce que les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi sont plus forts que n'importe quoi...

**Haley (l'embrassant) :** Hummm, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir...

**Nathan :** C'est certain... et tes parents aussi, tu sais pourquoi?

**Haley : **Non, vas-y!

**Nathan :** C'est simple, dans environ trois ou quatre ans, je vais être le meilleur de tous les basketteurs de la NBA! Ils auront droit à des billets gratuits pour assister aux matchs et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est quand que nous allons partir en voyage en tant que couple marié, ils auront le plaisir de garder nos enfants, les enfants d'une star de Basket... tu te rends compte de la chance qu'ils auront?!

**Haley (souriant à la remarque de Nathan) :** Oh seigneur oui... j'imagine même pas la chance que j'aurai!

**Nathan (amusé) :** Ça tu peux le dire! En plus de tout l'amour que je te porterai, tu auras à toi seul le plus important, mon corps d'athlète...

**Haley (jouant le jeu) :** Ouh... Il va en avoir des filles jalouses! J'espère que malgré tes nombreuses admiratrices, tu n'oublieras pas celle qui t'aime vraiment...

**Nathan :** Aucun danger! Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier ou même te faire souffrir...

**Haley :** Comme tu le dis si bien... WOW!

Dès que Haley ait fini de prononcer ces derniers mots, une sirène retentit partout dans l'amphithéâtre. Les joueurs sortaient enfin de leur vestiaire respectif. La foule criait, scandait des mots d'encouragement. Soudain, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et une voix grave résonna... l'annonceur maison venait de prendre la parole... tous les partisans cessèrent alors de parler...

**Annonceur maison :** Bienvenue au premier match de la saison entre VOS Bobcats de Charlotte et les Knicks de New York. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne soirée et que la partie commence!

Les cris recommencèrent sous les coups de sifflet des arbitres. La partie était enfin commencée...

Il ne restait plus qu'une minute au dernier quart. Les Bobcats de Charlotte menait par 10 points. On pouvait déjà entendre les cris victorieux des fiers partisans. Les joueurs étaient bien évidemment motivés par l'énergie transmise par la foule. L'ambiance était au plus haut. Plus de 15 000 spectateurs prenaient pour la même équipe, les Bobcats évidemment. Tellement qu'il y avait une énergie époustouflante, n'importe qui aurait pu avoir le courage de réaliser ce qu'il souhaitait au plus profond de son être. On aurait dit un remède contre chaque moment d'hésitation et de crainte. Nathan et Haley suivaient la foule parmi les cris et les sourires. Ils étaient heureux, excités et surtout, ils profitaient du moment présent.

**Annonceur maison :** Plus que 10 secondes avant la fin de la partie... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Encore un autre match remporté par l'équipe de l'heure, les Bobcats de Charlotte! Une autre victoire s'ajoute à leur dossier impressionnant. La marque finale est donc 93 à 79... prochain match... le 3 octobre à 19h00 contre les Celtics de Boston... Bonne fin de soirée à tous!

Et c'est ainsi que le match prit fin, sous les louanges des partisans. Les gens commencèrent alors à quitter l'enceinte de Charlotte Bobcats Arena. Nathan et Haley attendirent que la majorité des allées soient vide afin que ce dernier puisse se déplacer plus librement avec ses béquilles. Ils arrivèrent chez Haley vers 23 heures. Ses parents étaient déjà couchés. Ils devaient se lever tôt le lendemain matin. Sans faire de bruit, Nathan et Haley montèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière. Arrivée dans celle-ci, Haley se laissa tomber, épuisée, sur son lit...

**Haley (souriant) :** Ha! Quelle soirée!

Nathan sourit, déposa ses béquilles au pied du lit et par le plus grand étonnement de Haley, il s'allongea tranquillement sur celle-ci.

**Nathan (embrassant Haley dans le cou) :** Hummm...

**Haley (chatouillée par les baisers de Nathan) :** Mon amour... (riant)... tu te tortures pour rien...

**Nathan (la suppliant) :** Ha, aller Haley! J'en peux plus. Ça fait déjà deux semaines...

**Haley (l'embrassant langoureusement) :** Je sais, mais... il faut encore attendre...

**Nathan (s'enlevant de sur Haley) :** Ha! Tu n'es pas cool!

**Haley (amusée) :** Je te promets que dès que tu te fais enlever ce foutu plâtre, la nuit suivante, tu ne dormiras pas une seconde, d'accord?

**Nathan (souriant) :** Ok! Marché conclus... Je t'aime... merci encore pour cette merveilleuse journée...

**Haley (l'embrassant tendrement) :** Je t'aime aussi... aller... Bonne nuit mon amour...

**Nathan (entourant le corps de Haley de ses bras) : **Bonne nuit ma puce...

Puis ils s'endormirent, heureux, serrés l'un contre l'autre, sans se douter des prochains jours qu'ils allaient probablement être assez mouvementés...

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis que Nathan et Haley avaient assisté à un match de la NBA. On était à présent mercredi. Dans la soirée, Nathan avait son cours de réhabilitation, mais pour l'instant, ce dernier, Haley, Lucas et Brooke étaient à l'université, assient à une table pour manger. Ils venaient tous de terminer leur deuxième cours de la journée.

**Brooke (souriante) :** Haley! Fais-tu quelque chose ce soir?

**Haley : **Euh oui, je vais avec Nathan à son cours de réhabilitation.

**Brooke (déçue) :** Ha...

**Haley :** Pourquoi?

**Brooke : **J'avais juste besoin de toi pour magasiner un truc de fille...

**Haley :** Je vois, bien... on peut y aller demain si tu veux...

**Brooke :** D'accord, demain après l'école, ok?

**Haley : **J'suis partante...

**Nathan : **Désolé de couper cette discussion si intéressante, mais je voulais savoir si vous étiez d'accord pour faire quelque chose vendredi soir... on pourrait aller au cinéma et ensuite peut-être tous dormir chez moi...

**L****u****c****a****s****e****t****B****r****o****o****k****e****:**Super idée!

**Haley (ayant un air inquiet) : **Euh...

**Nathan (voyant l'hésitation de Haley) :** Ça ne te tente pas Hales?

**Haley :** Non... ce n'est pas ça, mais... ton père... ça serait la première fois qu'il me verrait depuis trois ans...

**Nathan : **Faut bien que ça arrive un jour, non?

**Haley :** Ouais... vu comme ça... c'est d'accord, une soirée cinéet ensuite, couchéchez mon amour...

**Brooke :** Cool! Ça va être génial!

**Lucas :** Tout à fait d'accord!

Et ils continuèrent à parler tout le reste de l'heure du repas puis retournèrent en classe pour l'après-midi. Vers cinq heures, Nathan et Haley finirent leur dernier cours de la journée et se retrouvèrent à l'entrée principale de Duke University.

**Nathan (voyant Haley revenir de son dernier cours) : **Hey!... (l'embrassant)... tu m'as manqué...

**Haley (l'embrassant à son tour) :** Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué!

**Nathan : **T'es certaine que tu veux venir avec moi à mon cours, parce que,... si tu veux, tu peux aller avec Brooke... elle semblait assez déçue de devoir attendre à demain...

**Haley (l'entourant de ses bras) :** Non, j'veux être avec toi...

**Nathan (souriant) :** J'avoue que c'était la réponse que j'espérais...

**Haley (amusée) :** Et bien, on y va à ton cours mon amour?

**Nathan (souriant) :** Certainement... c'est parti ma puce...

Puis ils partirent vers le fameux centre médical pour le deuxième cours de réhabilitation de Nathan. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, David, le spécialiste de Nathan, demanda tout d'abord à ce dernier d'essayer de marcher avec qu'une seule béquille, celle qui était du côté de son plâtre. Avec des efforts impressionnants, Nathan réussit à avancer assez bien. Il manqua de perdre l'équilibre à quelques reprises, mais rien de si grave. Ensuite, David enseigna quelques exercices à Nathan. Haley, quant à elle, était assise sur un banc, dans la pièce à côté et les regardait silencieusement par la vitre. Nathan ne cessait de lui jeter des regards amoureux. Une fois que David ait fini de lui expliquer les exercices, il laissa Nathan les appliquer et se dirigea dans la pièce où Haley se trouvait.

**David (faisant un sourire charmeur à Haley) :** Bonsoir!

**Haley (regardant toujours Nathan) :** Bonsoir!

**David (surpris que Haley ne le regarde pas) : **Je vous ai vu la semaine dernière! Vous connaissez bien Nathan Scott?

**Haley (ne lâchant pas Nathan du regard) : **Depuis plus de trois ans...

**David :** C'est bien... vous faîtes quelque chose vendredi soir?

**Haley (surprise et déposant pour la première fois ses yeux sur David) :** Pardon?

**David (timide) : **Vous êtes magnifique et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait davantage se connaître avec une soirée resto puis ciné peut-être... Qu'en dîtes-vous?

**Haley (offusquée) : **Je suis désolée, mais premièrement, ce n'est pas parce que vous trouvez une femme belle que vous devez obligatoirement la draguer pour ensuite coucher avec elle, deuxièmement, je ne suis vraiment pas intéressée à vous connaître davantage et troisièmement, le plus important, je suis folle amoureuse de Nathan!!

**David (surpris) :** Quoi?! Je croyais que vous étiez obligé de le chaperonner. Vous sortez sincèrement avec Nathan, Nathan Scott?

**Haley (regardant Nathan) : **Oui! C'est quoi le problème?

**David (éclatant de rire) : **Non, c'est juste qu'avec votre physique, vous pourriez avoir un homme tellement mieux et certainement pas handicapé...

**Haley (le fusillant du regard et criant) :** Ça suffit! Nathan est dans cet état à cause qu'il m'a protégé d'un crétin dans votre genre alors garder vos sales pattes éloignées de moi... (en rajoutant pour l'énerver)... et en plus, il n'y a que Nathan qui peut me toucher... (d'une voix sensuelle)... partout, compris?

À ce moment précis, Nathan avait bien vu que Haley s'était fâchée et il se questionnait énormément sur les raisons possibles. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait par contre pas entendu la conversation...

**David (sourire coquin) :** Ne vous en faîtes pas... vous allez bien vous lasser d'un handicaper... j'suis toujours ouvert si vous vous sentez seule dans votre lit...

**Haley (se dirigeant vers Nathan) :** Beurk, vous me faîtes vomir... vous êtes incorrigible...

Sur ce, Haley alla rejoindre Nathan. Celui-ci était toujours pensif, se demandant pourquoi Haley avait sembler crier à ce point contre David...

**Nathan (inquiet) : **Ça va ma puce? Pourquoi tu t'es fâchée contre David?

**Haley (voulant éviter la question) : **Euh, rien de très important... (changeant de sujet)... alors, ces exercices... ils avancent bi...

**Nathan (l'interrompant) : **Ne change pas de sujet! Je te connais par cœur Haley James et je sais que quelque chose ne va pas...

**Haley (fixant Nathan du regard) : **C'est pas... enfin... David voulait sortir avec moi vendredi soir...

**Nathan (jaloux et surpris) :** Quoi?!

**Haley : **T'en fais pas, je lui ai dit nom sans même hésiter...

**Nathan : **Une chance... quel con!

**Haley :** Je sais... bon, viens... arrête ces exercices et viens avec moi, on rentre d'accord?

**Nathan :** Avec plaisir! Je n'en reviens pas qu'il t'est ouvertement dragué...

**Haley :** Moi non plus... De toute façon, je crois qu'il a bien s'assit le message et qu'il sait à quel point je t'aime...

**Nathan :** Tant mieux! Aller, direction chez toi!

**Haley :** Tu ne penses pas que ton père va commencer à t'en vouloir de dormir encore chez moi ce soir?

**Nathan (l'embrassant) : **C'est son problème! Moi... je ne peux pas me passer de toi...

**Haley (répondant au baiser) : **J'avoue que moi non plus!!

Puis ils se mirent en route vers chez Haley le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois arrivée chez cette dernière, ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler avec Jimmy et Lydia puis à s'embrasser bien évidemment. Vers 23h00, ils s'endormirent une fois de plus, heureux l'un avec l'autre...

Le lendemain matin, Haley était toujours endormie lorsque Nathan décida enfin de se lever après une heure à se retourner de tous les côtés afin de retrouver un sommeil profond. Après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres douces de Haley, il s'habilla, laissa un petit mot à sa douce moitié et quitta la demeure des James pour ensuite se diriger chez lui. Ça faisait déjà quelques jours que Nathan n'y avait pas remis les pieds, excepté pour prendre quelques vêtements. Il n'avait pas réellement reparlé à son père et s'inquiétait énormément des moments futurs qu'il allait devoir affronter. Une fois qu'il est pénétré chez lui, il entendit son père parler... mais Nathan n'arrivait pas à entendre l'autre voix. Il s'approcha donc tranquillement sans être vu pour écouter la conversation. Dan se trouvait dans la cuisine lorsque Nathan fut assez près pour voir que Dan parlait en fait, au téléphone...

**Dan (surpris) :** Quoi?

**?? :** ...

**Dan : **Non... ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé de faire...

**?? :** ...

**Dan : **Il n'y a pas de « mais »! Tu fais ce pourquoi je te paye!

**?? :** ...

**Dan : **Je m'en fou qu'elle ne veuille rien savoir... Arrange-toi pour réussir, sinon tu peux dire à dieu à ton travail et ta carrière... j'ai tout le pouvoir sur toi, oublie pas!

**?? :** ...

**Dan : **D'accord... et ne fais pas à ta tête! Bye...

Puis Dan raccrocha. Nathan, qui avait entendu toute la conversation, se posait beaucoup de questions. De quoi son père parlait-il? Qui était ce fameux « elle »? Son père payait qui? Pour faire quoi? En ayant entendu cette fin de conversation, Nathan était plus tôt inquiet. Il entra finalement sous le regard surpris de son père qui ne semblait pas se douter une seconde que son fils se tenait derrière lui.

**Dan (surpris) :** T'es rentré?!

**Nathan (d'un ton sec) :** D'après toi?

**Dan :** Mais Haley! Elle est où?

**Nathan :** Chez elle!

**Dan : **Et tu oses enfin la quitter quelque temps pour revenir à la maison?

**Nathan :** Fallait que je te parle, mais à ce que j'ai vu... t'étais déjà occuper avec... un... (faisant avec ses doigts des guillemets)... employé!

**Dan (stressé et bégayant) :** Hein... mais ...non... de... de quoi tu parles?

**Nathan :** J'ai tout entendu de ta mystérieuse conversation téléphonique! Ne me prends pas pour plus con que je le suis!

**Dan (ayant le cœur battant à 100 milles à l'heure) :** C'était pas une conversation « mystérieuse », mais une simple conversation très banale!

**Nathan :** Ouais, je te crois...menteur... (changeant de sujet)... bref, j'étais venu en particulier pour te dire que demain soir, Haley, Brooke et Lucas vont venir dormir à la maison donc si t'es pour être là, accueille les correctement ou sinon, ne te montre pas la face... (montant vers sa chambre)... et ne t'avises pas à monter un de ces coups tordus pour me séparer de Haley! Tu ne réussiras pas cette fois...

Puis Nathan disparut dans sa chambre, tout de même craintif du possible coup que son père mettait en œuvre... Mais que pouvait-il faire pour en empêcher son père? Était-il assez fort pour déjouer son père dans ses propres coups?...

Entre temps, Haley s'était enfin réveillée et aperçue, posée sur l'oreiller où Nathan avait dormit, le fameux mot.

« _Salut ma puce, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Tu semblais si paisible. J'ai tout de même pu te voler un baiser sans que tu t'en rendes compte alors ce petit geste pourra certainement me donner l'énergie nécessaire pour commencer ma journée. Je compte bien en avoir d'autres au court de la journée alors... après avoir fait les magasins avec Brooke, appelle-moi et je viendrai avec plaisir te serrer dans mes bras musclés que tu adores (lol)...Je t'aime et tu me manques déjà... Nathan xxx _»

Après avoir lu ce mot, Haley était aux anges. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'un homme aussi parfait puisse exister sur Terre. Ayant le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle serra le mot contre son cœur. Après quelque temps à s'être imaginer sa vie future aux côtés de Nathan, elle se décida enfin à se lever. Elle prit sa douche, s'habilla, se coiffa, se maquilla et finalement, Haley appela Brooke pour leur fameuse journée...

**?? :** Allo?

**Haley :** Brooke?! C'est moi...

**Brooke :** Ha... j'suis contente que tu m'aies appelé Hales...

**Haley :** Tu veux toujours qu'on aille au centre commercial?

**Brooke (heureuse) :** Ha... oui... s'il te plaît...

**Haley :** Alors je t'attends chez moi dans combien de temps?

**Brooke :** Dans 20 minutes j'suis là!

**Haley :** Aucun problème... à tout à l'heure Brookie!!

**Brooke :** Bye... bye...

Puis Haley raccrocha. Elle attendit exactement 20 minutes avant d'entendre la sonnette de la porte. Elle alla ouvrir. Comme toujours, lorsqu'il était question de faire les magasins, Brooke était à l'heure. Elles partirent donc ensemble dans la voiture de Brooke vers le centre commercial. Arrivées sur les lieux, Brooke était toute excitée...

**Haley (voyant le comportement de Brooke) :** Pourquoi t'es aussi excitée?

**Brooke :** Voilà! Je peux enfin t'expliquer le fameux truc de fille qu'il faut qu'on magasine!!

**Haley (voulant savoir) : **Vas-y! C'est quoi?

**Brooke :** Des souliers!

**Haley (surprise) :** Quoi?! Juste ça...

**Brooke (d'un ton excité) : **Ben là... j'en ai tellement assez d'être presque de la même grandeur que Lucas quand je porte des souliers à talons haut que tu dois absolument m'aider à trouver de beaux souliers qui me feront pas paraître trop grande!

**Haley (riant) :** Tu sais que t'es spéciale ma Brookie...

**Brooke (vantarde) : **Bien évidemment...

**Haley (lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule) :** Hey! Bon, je t'aide à trouver tes souliers parfaits à condition qu'après on aille regarder les vêtements! J'suis dû pour regarnir ma garde-robe...

**Brooke (blaguant) :** Dû? Tu veux dire qu'il est plus que temps... vu ce que tu portes...

**Haley (l'attrapant par le bras) :** Ha toi!

Et elles partirent vers les boutiques de chaussures tout en rigolant, heureuses de passer enfin un moment ensemble depuis bien longtemps... mais... au loin... deux yeux ne cessait de les regarder... ils enregistraient chaque mouvement que Brooke et Haley faisaient... afin de mieux réussir ce qu'il avait à faire...

Après quatre heures de pur plaisir (enfin pour Brooke) à faire les magasins à la recherche de la chaussure parfaite, celle-ci tomba enfin sur l'unique paire! Elle l'acheta sans hésiter. Cette fameuse paire de chaussures était à la fois délicate et confortable. D'un blanc rayonnant, elle pouvait aussi bien se porter dans la vie de tous les jours comme dans les soirées plus habillées. Bref, Brooke était à présent aux anges d'avoir déniché cette merveille du monde. Comme convenu, Haley et cette dernière partirent ensuite regarnir la garde-robe de Haley, qui en avait grand besoin selon Brooke...

Dès la première boutique de vêtements qu'elles rencontrèrent, Haley se mit à essayer énormément de morceaux dans les cabines d'essayage. Brooke lui apportait sans arrêt de nouveaux chandails ou pantalons. Alors que Brooke s'était éloigné de la cabine de Haley pour aller à la recherche de d'autres vêtements dans la boutique, quelqu'un s'en approcha. Cette personne finit par cogner à la porte. Haley, surprise et toujours en soutien-gorge, entrouvrit doucement cette fameuse porte, mais avant même de se rendre compte de qui se trouvait devant elle, cette personne entra dans la cabine tout en mettant sa main sur la bouche de Haley et la poussant contre le mur... Haley était terrorisée...

**?? (chuchotant) :** J'veux pas te faire peur... mais faut pas que personne nous entende... est-ce que je peux enlever ma main sans que tu te mettes à crier?

Haley fit signe que oui de la tête...

**?? (chuchotant) : **Promis?

Haley fit une fois de plus signe que oui de la tête malgré les larmes qui avaient commencé tranquillement à couler sur ses joues.

**?? (retirant sa main de la bouche de Haley) :** Je te le répète... je ne te veux aucun mal.

**Haley (prenant un chandail qui se trouvait à côté d'elle pour se vêtir) :** Qu'est-ce que vous voulez David? J'ai pourtant été assez clair que vous et moi, ça ne pourra jamais marcher...

**David :** Pourquoi est-tu si fermée à l'éventualité qu'on forme un nous?

**Haley (tout de même apeurée et après avoir mit un haut adéquat) :** Parce que je ne vous connais pas et j'ai pas l'intention de vous connaître davantage... J'aime Nathan... et j'en suis certaine, c'est l'homme de ma vie... alors... (en ouvrant la porte de la cabine)... partez!

**David (souriant et refermant la porte) :** Tu sais que sans haut... tu es très sexy! Si tu veux... ce soir, je peux toujours te faire découvrir mon corps à condition que... (en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Haley et en les descendant tranquillement)... tu me montres... (d'une voix sensuelle)... le tiens!

**Haley (terrorisée et s'éloignant de l'emprise de David juste avant que ses mains arrivent à sa poitrine) :** Laissez-moi... j'ai été plus que clair...

**David (ouvrant la porte) :** Très bien... mais avant de partir...

David ne termina même pas sa phrase qu'il sauta sur les lèvres de Haley et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sans hésiter, Haley se détacha brusquement des lèvres de David et lui envoya une gifle puissante. Brooke avait vu toute la scène et était très inquiète par ce qui venait de se produire! Sa meilleure amie était t'elle en danger? Qui était cet homme? C'était quelques questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Sans attendre, Brooke s'approcha de Haley et David, mais avant qu'elle puisse intervenir, Haley avait déjà commencé à parler ou plus précisément crier sur ce dernier.

**Haley (criant) : **T'avais aucun droit de faire ce que tu as fait! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas... alors maintenant... vas t'en et ne reviens plus me tourner au tour sinon, je porte plainte! Compris?... ou il faut que je t'envois un Fax pour que tu saisisses?

**David (sur la défensive) :** Je ne faisais rien de mal...

**Brooke (se positionnant devant David) :** Elle t'a dit de dégager... alors fait de l'air et ne reviens plus! Compte-toi chanceux, si ça avait été de moi, la police serait déjà ici!

**David (se retournant vers la sortie) :** Relax! Je m'en vais!

Puis David quitta la boutique sous les regards de tous les clients qui avaient assisté à la scène. Une fois qu'il ait disparu du champ de vision de Haley, celle-ci sauta dans les bras de Brooke en pleurs...

**Haley (pleurant) :** Merci... merci... merci...

**Brooke (serrant Haley dans ses bras) :** Ça va, je suis là! C'était qui cet homme?

**Haley (se retirant des bras de Brooke) :** Le... le spécialiste de Nathan pour ses cours de réhabilitation... il n'arrête pas de me draguer... et j'ai peur que ça aille trop loin, Brooke!

**Brooke (inquiète) :** J'espère qu'il a compris, mais s'il y a une prochaine fois, tu appelles la police ou sinon c'est moi qui le fera! Bon... je te ramène chez toi!

**Haley : **Brooke?

**Brooke : ****Oui?**

**Haley :** Peux-tu appeler Nathan et lui dire qu'on passe le chercher chez lui... j'ai vraiment besoin de le voir...

**Brooke :** Avec plaisir...

**Haley :** Merci...

Puis, elles partirent vers la voiture de Brooke pendant que celle-ci appelait Nathan. Lorsque ce dernier répondit, elle lui dit simplement qu'elle était pour venir le chercher dans environ 10 minutes... demande de Haley et elle raccrocha!

Une demi heure plus tard, Nathan et Haley étaient à présent seuls dans la chambre de cette dernière. Brooke avait préféré les déposer chez Haley et ensuite les laisser discuter en tête à tête. Elle était donc retourner chez elle avec sa fameuse paire de chaussures au bras. Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Haley, l'atmosphère n'était pas rose. Nathan voyait bien évidemment que Haley n'était pas dans son assiette.

**Nathan (l'entourant de ses bras) :** Je n'ai pas posé de question jusqu'à maintenant, mais je vois bien que ça ne va pas! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Brooke au centre commercial?

**Haley (fondant en larmes dans les bras de Nathan) :** Nathan! Je t'aime tellement... promets-moi que tu vas toujours me protéger...

**Nathan (inquiet) :** Je te le promets ma puce, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... tu me fais peur!

**Haley : **Euh... rien, non rien... Je veux juste me sentir en sécurité et savoir que tu seras toujours là pour veiller sur moi!

**Nathan (levant le visage en larme de Haley vers lui) :** Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...

**Haley (sanglotant) : **Je sais...

**Nathan (insistant) :** Alors je t'écoute...

**Haley (hésitant à tout raconter) :** Je...je... c'est David!

**Nathan (fou de rage) :** QU'EST-CE QUE CE CRÉTIN T'AS FAIT HALEY?

**Haley :** Il...il m'a...

**Nathan (apeuré à l'idée qu'un autre homme est touché Haley, SA Haley) : **... il t'a...

**Haley (pleurant) :** Il m'a embrassé de force et il...

**Nathan (en colère) : **Il a quoi Haley! Dis-moi tout!

**Haley (terrorisée à la simple pensée de ce qui c'était passé) :** Il... il a essayé une fois de plus de me convaincre de coucher avec lui, Nathan!

**Nathan (paniqué) :** IL EST OÙ?

**Haley (voulant réconforter Nathan) :** Je ne sais pas... mais il ne m'a pas touché, je t'assure et il ne devrait pas revenir... ça va aller! J'veux juste passer une soirée dans tes bras en sécurité.

**Nathan :** Mais je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire alors qu'un crétin t'a embrassé de force et t'as fait des avances...

**Haley : **Nathan, t'as une jambe dans le plâtre... alors je t'en supplie, la seule chose dont j'ai besoin est de sentir la chaleur de ton corps près de moi, de me sentir sécurisée...

**Nathan :** Très bien... mais il est hors de question que je ne fasse rien...

**Haley (laissant apparaître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres) :** La seule chose que je veux que tu fasses, c'est changer de spécialiste... à part ça, c'est correct et... demain on voit Brooke et Lucas pour notre soirée ciné alors tu ne prévois rien! Compris?

**Nathan (lui caressant la joue) : **Parfaitement... mais... je ne veux que ton bien Haley!

**Haley : **Je sais et c'est pour ça que Je t'aime... Merci...

Nathan l'embrassa amoureusement et ensuite, le couple passa le reste de la journée ensemble à regarder des films, parler, écouter de la musique, bref... à faire pleins d'activités qui pouvaient se dérouler, élancé dans les bras l'un de l'autre... À la fin de la soirée, pour une cinquième fois consécutive dans la semaine, Nathan dormit chez Haley. Après avoir passé une fin de journée comme celle-ci, c'est-à-dire avec Nathan, Haley se sentait énormément plus rassurée et sécurisée... Ce qui fait croire qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que les bras de l'homme qu'on aime pour pouvoir réellement tout oublier le temps d'un instant...

Le lendemain matin, juste avant d'aller à l'université, Nathan et Haley ainsi que Jimmy et Lydia étaient tous les quatre assis à la table à manger, en train de déguster un délicieux petit-déjeuner tout en placotant et rigolant. Quiconque ne les connaissant pas aurait juré qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une simple famille où les parents de la jeune demoiselle invitaient, pour le plaisir de chacun, le mari de leur fille afin d'avoir diverses discussions familiales, mais en fait, même si selon l'église, Nathan ne faisait certainement pas partie de la famille James, Jimmy et Lydia, eux considéraient déjà Nathan comme leur gendre et avait parfois des discussions légèrement familiales comme aujourd'hui, en ce vendredi matin...

**Jimmy (regardant Nathan) :** Alors Nathan, il y a trois ans, tu rêvais de devenir joueur professionnel dans la NBA. Est-ce toujours ce que tu comptes faire dans la vie?

**Nathan :** Si la vie me le permet, c'est certain que je voudrais jouer dans la NBA, spécialement pour les Celtics de Boston!

**Jimmy (surpris) :** Ha! J'aurais cru que tu aurais préféré jouer pour les Bobcats de Charlotte. Le Bobcats ne sont pas ta formation préférée?

**Nathan :** Maintenant oui, mais je porte toujours au fin fond de mon cœur une certaine place pour les Celtics, l'équipe que j'ai suivi tout au long de ma jeunesse et en plus, j'aimerais bien pouvoir m'installer définitivement à Boston, une fois l'université finie.

**Lydia :** Ha oui, c'est certain qu'avec notre ancienne maison que tu as acheter, tu pourrais y vivre confortablement...

**Nathan (l'interrompant) :** ... avec Haley...

**Haley (souriant à la remarque de Nathan) :** Faudrait d'abord que j'en ai envie!

**Jimmy (à Haley) :** Hales, arrête de taquiner mon gendre préféré! On sait tous que tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher d'emménager là-bas!

**Haley (riant) :** C'est vrai... dommage, j'suis démasquée!

**Nathan (souriant) :** J'en étais sûr! Merci Jimmy de lui avoir fait avouer...

**Jimmy :** Faut bien s'aider entre homme dans la famille! (changeant de sujet)... Alors, comme Lydia en n'a parlé, t'as acheté notre ancienne maison!

**Nathan :** Et oui! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...

**Jimmy :** J'suis très heureux que tu n'es pas pu résister, car elle est au moins toujours dans la famille!

**Haley (regardant l'heure et se levant de table) :** Oh zut! On va être en retard! Nathan, faut aller à Duke!

**Nathan (regardant l'heure) :** Oh oui, c'est vrai... (se levant de table à l'aide de ses béquilles)... Merci beaucoup Lydia et Jimmy pour ce délicieux repas...

**J****i****m****m****y****e****t****L****y****d****i****a****:** Ça fait plaisir! Repasse quand tu le souhaites!

**Nathan :** Comptez sur moi!

**Haley (embrassant son père et sa mère sur la joue l'un après l'autre) :** J'vais commencer à croire que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de mon chéri!

**Nathan (blaguant) :** C'est certain, j'suis trop adorable...

**Haley (souriant) :** Ha! Aller! Avance mon amour avant qu'on arrive en retard... (à ses parents)... à ce soir...

**J****i****m****m****y****e****t****L****y****d****i****a****:** Bonne journée!!

Puis Nathan et Haley quittèrent la maison. Ils se rendirent à l'université. Par chance, ils arrivèrent tout juste à l'heure pour leur premier cours. La journée passa tranquillement, surtout avec les nombreux cours qu'ils avaient d'ennuyant cette journée là! Vers 17h00, Brooke, Lucas, Haley et Nathan se retrouvèrent à la sortie de Duke University et décidèrent de se retrouver au cinéma à 20h00. Brooke et Lucas partirent donc chez cette dernière pour ce préparer tandis que Haley et Nathan chez les James. Très vite arriva 20h00. Comme convenu, ils étaient tous arrivés à l'heure à l'entrée du cinéma. Prêts à passer une soirée entre amis... une première depuis très longtemps...

**Brooke (serrant Haley dans ses bras) :** Salut MA Haley!!

**Nathan (faisant semblant d'être jaloux) :** Hey oh! C'est MA Haley!

**Brooke :** Ce soir, c'est la mienne! Tu l'as tout le temps alors laisse-moi la!

**Haley (vantarde) :** Je sais que je suis extraordinaire, mais pas la peine de vous battre pour moi!

**Lucas (blaguant) :** Elle en a dedans MA Haley!

**B****r****o****o****k****e****e****t****N****a****t****h****a****n****:** Hey! Toi, ne t'en mêles pas!! C'est MA Haley!

**Lucas (riant) :** Au seigneur... on aura tout vu!

**Brooke (emmenant Haley par la main vers l'endroit pour acheter des billets de cinéma) :** Aller! Viens MA Haley, on va choisir le film!

**Nathan (à Brooke) :** Brooke, je te laisse MA Haley d'amour pour ce soir à condition que Luke et moi choisissions le film...

**Brooke (réfléchissant deux secondes) :** D'accord! Alors quel film allons-nous voir?

**Haley :** Non Brooke! Je ne veux pas qu'ils choisissent le film! Sinon on va être obliger de se taper un film d'horreur!

**Nathan (faisant un clin d'œil à Haley) :** Tant mieux pour toi ma puce, tu pourras te serrer contre moi si t'as peur...

**Haley (souriant) :** Ouais, t'as raison... bon d'accord...

**Brooke :** Hey! Mais c'est quand même MA Haley pour la soirée, alors je refuse qu'elle passe tout le film dans les bras de ce matcho!

**Lucas :** Bon les enfants, ça suffit! Sinon nous allons être en retard peu importe le film que nous allons choisir!

**Nathan :** Luke a raison! Alors euh... quel film ont prend Luke?

**Lucas :** Il y a « Tireur d'élite », « Le journal d'une Nanny », « Halloween »...

**Nathan :** Je vote pour... « Tireur d'élite », il paraît que c'est vraiment bon et pour les filles, ça ne sera pas trop épeurant!

**Lucas : **D'accord, va pour « Tireur d'élite »!

**Haley (soulagée du choix des hommes) :** Oufff!! Une chance que vous n'avez pas prit « Halloween »!

**Nathan :** Tu vois bien que je suis le plus attentionné des petits copains mon amour!

**Brooke (tout de même attendrit par la phrase de Nathan) : **Oh c'est chou! Bon, je vous permet de vous embrasser une dernière fois avant le film... mais pas durant!

**Haley (courant dans les bras de Nathan) :** La chance!!

Puis Haley embrassa Nathan amoureusement, puis langoureusement...

**Brooke (s'interposant entre les deux) :** Je n'ai pas dit de vous arracher la langue alors maintenant, Luke, mon coco, va acheter les billets! On t'attend MA Haley, moi et le matcho!

**Nathan (rejoignant Lucas) :** J'y vais avec Luke... tout ça pour vous laisser entre fille!! J'suis trop gentil!

**Brooke (à Haley pas trop fort) :** Bon j'avoue le matcho est assez sympa...

**Haley :** Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'il est mon petit ami! Bon, aller! Les hommes sont partis, alors ayons une vraie discussion entre fille... tu sais qui est l'acteur principal dans « Tireur d'élite »?

**Brooke (souriant) :** Il est trop canon! Il a un corps de rêve... c'est Mark Wahlberg...

**Haley (excitée) :** Génial!

Quelque temps après, Lucas et Nathan retournèrent au près des filles avec les billets. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la salle et s'essayèrent tranquillement. Les bandes-annonces étaient déjà commencées! Durant tout le film, les filles ne cessèrent pas de relooker Mark Wahlberg. Nathan et Lucas n'en revenaient tout simplement pas... Ils étaient assez jaloux... À la fin du film, ils sortirent tous de la salle, les hommes ennuyés d'entendre des choses comme « WOW, as-tu vu son torse » tandis que les filles avaient le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

**Brooke :** Trop génial comme film!

**Haley :** Mark était trop...

**L****u****c****a****s****e****t****N****a****t****h****a****n****(****i****n****t****e****r****r****o****m****p****a****n****t****H****a****l****e****y****d****'****u****n****e****v****o****i****x****t****a****n****n****é****e****)****:** ... sexy...

**Brooke (surprise de la réponse des hommes) :** Vous aussi, vous avez trouvé?

**Lucas (d'un ton sec) :** Bon! Ça suffit! Votre Mark Wahlbeurk... chose n'est vraiment pas si beau que ça alors, redescendez sur Terre!

**Brooke (s'approchant de Lucas) :** Serais-tu jaloux mon coco?

**Lucas (mentant) :** Non! Vraiment pas...

**Brooke (aucunement persuadée) :** C'est ça!... (à Haley)... notre plan a trop fonctionné!

**Nathan :** De quoi vous parlez?

**Haley (souriant) :** Seulement que nous nous sommes amusées à vous rendre jaloux à en crever! Vous êtes très mignon lorsque vous êtes jaloux...

**Nathan (fusillant Haley du regard) :** T'as de la chance que je sois en béquilles...

**Haley (s'approchant de Nathan) : **J'ai surtout de la chance d'avoir un petit ami encore plus sexy que Mark Wahlberg...

**Nathan (souriant) :** Je te pardonne! Embrasse-moi maintenant...

Haley ne se fit pas prier et embrassa à pleine bouche Nathan. Pendant ce temps, du côté de Lucas et Brooke...

**Lucas :** Pourquoi j'ai jamais le droit à des mots comme ça moi?

**Brooke (s'approchant tranquillement du cou de Lucas) : **Aimes-tu mieux des mots ou... (l'embrassant dans le cou)... passer à l'action mon coco?

**Lucas (souriant) :** Ouais! T'as raison... (à Nathan)... Hey Nate!

**Nathan (se détachant des lèvres de Haley) :** Hein?

**Lucas (entourant la taille de Brooke) :** Brooke et moi allons rentrer chez elle! On se reprendra pour passer la nuit chez toi... c'est juste que...

**Nathan (souriant) :** C'est bon! J'ai compris... aller faire des cochonneries... Gang de chanceux...

**Brooke (comprenant la remarque de Nathan) :** Ha oui... (riant)... Lucas, n'est jamais un plâtre... je t'en supplie!

**Nathan :** C'est ça... moquez-vous...

**Haley (à Nathan) :** Prends le pas mal mon amour... voit le bon côté des choses... euh...

**Nathan (insistant pour que Haley finisse sa phrase) :** Oui, tu disais...

**Haley (après avoir réfléchit) :** Ben... j'ai pas trouvé... mais bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?!

**Brooke (partant vers la voiture de Lucas) :** Bon, on vous laisse! Allez au revoir! Je vous aime!

**Lucas (suivant Brooke) :** Bye! Amusez-vous bien... en tout cas, si ça peut vous rassurez, nous ça va être le cas!

**Haley (enviant Lucas et Brooke) :** Bon arrête ça tout de suite Luke, sinon je t'assassine!

**Nathan :** Et ensuite, je te découperai en morceaux!

Sur ce, Brooke et Lucas partirent vers le véhicule de ce dernier, amusés par la situation tandis que Nathan et Haley rejoignirent la voiture de Nathan, assez désespérés. Malgré toutes les niaiseries qui avaient pu se produire durant la soirée, ils étaient tous heureux d'avoir passé une soirée entre amis. Ceci leur avait tous manqué!

Après environ 15 minutes de routes, Nathan et Haley arrivèrent enfin chez ce dernier. Haley commençait à stresser tandis que Nathan, faut l'avouer, était assez craintif à l'approche de la rencontre entre son père et sa petite amie. Le couple descendit tranquillement de la voiture et après quelque temps à avoir hésiter, Nathan ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Haley, mais à la grande surprise de tout le monde, Dan n'était pas seul...

**N****a****t****h****a****n****e****t****H****a****l****e****y****(****s****u****r****p****r****i****s****)****:** Ce n'est pas vrai!

**Dan (se retournant vers le couple) :** Oh Bordel...

**Nathan (en colère) :** Non mais à quoi tu joues?

**Dan (faisant comme si de rien n'était) :** Hummm, aux cartes... veux-tu jouer? (apercevant Haley derrière Nathan)... Ha!... (s'avançant vers Haley pour la prendre dans ses bras)... Je suis trop content de voir ma belle-fille préférée!

**Nathan (empêchant son père d'approcher Haley) :** TU NE LA TOUCHES PAS!

**Dan (surpris de la réaction de Nathan) :** Calme-toi! Je vais pas la manger... je veux juste lui dire bonjour et... (hypocritement)... lui dire qu'elle m'a énormément manqué!

**Nathan (jetant un regard froid à Dan) :** Ne sois pas hypocrite! On ne se le cachera pas, tu as toujours détesté Haley...

**Dan (mentant assez mal) :** Voyons... (s'adressant à Haley et lui jetant un regard insistant)... depuis quand je t'aime pas Haley, hein?

À cette question, Haley ne savait plus quoi répondre. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Cette dernière savait clairement que Dan ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais ne se sentait certainement pas assez confiante pour l'affirmer devant son « beau-père ». Nathan s'en rendit compte et intervenu entre son père et Haley...

**Nathan :** Lâche-la! Fou lui la paix... et maintenant explique-moi ce que cet idiot de première fait ici dans notre salon...

**Dan (se retournant vers l'homme qui se tenait toujours au centre du salon) : **Ha! Lui?

**Nathan (sarcastiquement, mais d'un ton sec) :** Non voyons, le nain de jardin derrière... bien oui lui!

**Dan :** Fallait que je lui parle pour régler certaine chose.

**Nathan (voulant savoir) : **Régler quoi?

**Dan :** Tes cours! David est venu ici, parce que je lui ai demandé de se plier à ton futur horaire que tu vas avoir avec tous les entraînements que je vais te faire faire!

**Nathan : **Justement, j'ai deux points à te faire part. Premièrement, il est hors de question que je continu d'avoir ce crétin comme spécialiste et deuxièmement, je ne me plierai pas à tes stupides entraînements!

**Dan (ne comprenant pas Nathan) :** Comment ça tu ne veux plus avoir à faire à ce charment jeune homme?

**Nathan (abasourdit des paroles de Dan) : **Quoi?! CHARMENT JEUNE HOMME?? Tu veux rire! Il n'arrête pas de draguer Haley et il l'a embrassé de force...

**Dan (surpris) :** QUOI!... (se retournant vers David)... Mais pour qui tu te prends?

**David (regardant Haley amoureusement) : **Désolé! C'est juste que Haley est tellement magnifique, sublime, belle, sexy, phéno...

**Nathan (l'interrompant et frustré) :** TU TE LA FERMES!!

**David (faisant un visage à faire enrager tout le monde) : **Relax mec, c'est pas parce que tu ne peux plus la baiser que tu dois passer tes nerfs sur moi!

Nathan n'en pouvait plus. Il fit quelques pas à l'aide de ses béquilles vers David, mais fut vite retenu par le bras. Haley venait tout juste de l'attraper et l'empêchait d'avancer.

**Haley (suppliant du regard Nathan) :** Ne te laisse pas prendre à leur jeu...

**Nathan :** Haley! T'as vu comment il parle de nous?!

**Haley :** Laisse le faire... montons dans ta chambre, faut vraiment que je te parle seul à seul...

**Nathan :** D'accord... (s'adressant à Dan et David)... On vous laisse... et papa, peu importe ce qui se passe entre toi en David, ce que vous organisez... ça changera rien en rien!

Puis sans que Dan et David ait pu répondre quelque chose, Nathan et Haley montèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier, mais pendant ce temps, Dan sortit de la maison accompagné de David pour avoir une discussion loin des oreilles accrocheuses.

**Dan (frustré) : **Non, mais comment ça tu l'as embrassé de force?

**David (culpabilisant) :** Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Votre belle-fille est vraiment trop sexy et quand je lui ai parlé, elle était en soutien-gorge.

**Dan (surpris) : **QUOI! Je ne comprends pas, en soutien-gorge?

**David (gêné) :** Euh, ben en fait, le seul endroit où j'ai réussi à lui parler en priver, c'est dans une cabine d'essayage. Je suis comme entré quand elle s'habillait...

**Dan :** Je ne t'ai pas demandé de la violer ou de lui faire peur, mais de la draguer pour qu'elle tombe dans tes bras!

**David :** Je vous l'ai dit! Elle ne veut rien savoir d'un autre homme que Nathan dans sa vie comme dans son lit!

**Dan (en colère) :** C'est pas possible! Va falloir utiliser les grands moyens...

**David : **Mais je ne comprends pas! Pourquoi voulez-vous absolument les séparer, votre fils et Haley?

**Dan :** C'est très simple! Haley ruine la carrière de mon fils pour devenir un grand joueur dans la NBA et je ne la laisserai pas faire!

**David :** D'accord, alors que voulez-vous que je fasse maintenant?

**Dan (faisant semblant de rire) :** Ha Ha Ha!! C'est une blague?! T'as échoué... Haley n'a plus confiance en toi alors t'es VIRÉ! Je ne veux plus te voir à Tree Hill... Tu retournes chez toi sans poser de questions!

**David (déçu) :** J'vous assure que je pourrais facilement...

**Dan (l'interrompant) :** NON! Trop tard! T'avais qu'à bien agir dès le début... Demain, tu dois avoir quitté la ville, un point c'est tout!

**David (triste d'avoir échoué) : **D'accord...

Sur ce, David quitta la demeure des Scott et cette fois-ci, probablement pour toujours. Pendant ce temps, du côté de Nathan et Haley, ils étaient assit sur le lit de ce dernier et Haley parlait à Nathan.

**Haley : **Je suis certaine que tout va bien aller!

**Nathan (désespéré) : **Comment tu fais pour avoir autant d'espoir?

**Haley (le regardant tendrement) :** C'est simple... je t'aime!

**Nathan (serrant Haley dans ses bras) :** Ha! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi! Moi aussi je t'aime...

**Haley (l'embrassant tendrement) :** Et notre amour passera à travers toutes les épreuves...

**Nathan (souriant) :** Malgré que David soit un crétin fini, il avait quand même raison lorsqu'il a dit que tu étais magnifique, sublime, belle, sexy et si je peux me permettre de rajouter... amoureuse en n'en plus finir!

**Haley :** T'as bien raison... je suis amoureuse à n'en perdre la tête...

Sans plus attendre, Nathan embrassa langoureusement Haley! Le simple fait de pouvoir goûter le goût si bon des lèvres de celle qu'il aime lui redonnait courage et espoir. Même si cela lui paraissait impossible, Haley agissait exactement comme un remède au près de son âme!

**Haley (détachant délicatement ses lèvres de celles de Nathan) :** Hummm, c'était très bon comme baiser...

Nathan se contenta de sourire à la remarque de Haley. Il ne sentait pas que le moment était bien choisi pour répondre une blague à cette magnifique phrase de l'amour de sa vie.

**Haley (baillant) :** Haaa... Je suis fatiguée, on se couche?

**Nathan (s'allongeant sur le lit) : **C'est déjà fait!

Nathan enleva son T-shirt et ses pantalons. Il était à présent en caleçon. Il ouvra ses bras et fit signe à Haley de venir s'y installer. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et se rapprocha délicatement de Nathan. Elle enleva son chandail et mit un T-shirt de Nathan qui lui faisait presque une robe. Elle retira ensuite son pantalon et s'installa finalement confortablement dans les bras de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur... et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent plus ou moins paisiblement, repensant toujours aux événements de la journée...

Vers trois heures du matin, Haley se réveilla doucement. Elle était toujours dans les bras de Nathan. Sans vouloir le réveiller à son tour, celle-ci tenta de se défaire tranquillement de l'emprise de ce dernier, mais rien à faire... Nathan émergea lentement de son sommeil profond...

**Nathan (voyant Haley se lever et d'une voix endormie) : **Haley?

**Haley (chuchotant) :** Rendors-toi mon amour! Faut juste que j'aille à la salle de bain...

**Nathan :** D'accord, mais reviens vite... je pourrai pas passer plus de dix minutes sans te serrer dans mes bras...

**Haley (souriant) :** Ne t'en fais pas... je reviens le plus vite possible.

Puis, Nathan referma doucement les yeux, affichant un léger sourire aux coins de ses lèvres. Par la suite, Haley se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait dans la chambre, mais pour ne pas déranger Nathan en tirant la chasse d'eau, elle préféra plus tôt aller dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait à l'étage. Une fois qu'elle eu fini de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire aux toilettes, elle rouvrit la porte, mais à sa plus grande surprise, quelqu'un se tenait devant elle, lui jetant un regard qui transperçait la chair, elle-même...

**?? :** Suis-moi immédiatement et sans chicaner ...

**Haley (surprise, mais surtout sur ses gardes) :** Pourquoi je vous écouterais Monsieur Scott?

**Dan :** Tout simplement parce que tu ne veux pas que Nathan aille à se lever pour une stupidité!

**Haley (craintive) :** Pourquoi voulez-vous que je vous suive?

**Dan (d'un ton tranquille) :** J'ai juste besoin de te parler d'un sujet important concernant... euh... Nathan!

**Haley (méfiante) :** Euh, j'suis pas certaine que...

**Dan (l'interrompant) :** Je te mangerai pas...

**Haley (hésitant) :** Bon... euh... d'accord, mais pas longtemps, sinon Nathan va se rendre compte que je ne suis pas revenue...

**Dan (tirant le bras de Haley pour l'emmener avec lui) :** Parfait! Allons au sous-sol...

**Haley :** Pourquoi le sous-sol?

**Dan (tanné) :** Bon, t'as fini de pauser des questions! Le sous-sol, parce que c'est le sous-sol...

Sans que Haley ait pu répondre quelque chose, Dan la tirait déjà par le bras pour s'assurer qu'elle le suive jusqu'au sous-sol. Haley pouvait sentir son cœur battre très vite, mais malgré la certaine peur qui l'habitait, elle était très curieuse de savoir la raison pour laquelle Dan s'était levé en plein milieu de la nuit pour lui parler. Une fois arrivée au sous-sol, Dan fit asseoir Haley sur l'un des sofas et s'assit lui-même sur un autre pour pouvoir avoir une discussion face à face qui semblait d'une importance capitale...

**Dan (d'un regard sévère) : **Voilà! Je devais te parler de Nathan... et de son futur!

**Haley (inquiète) :** J'imagine que vous ne me voyez pas dans le futur de votre fils?

**Dan (souriant bêtement) :** En fait... EXACTEMENT!!

**Haley :** Et... qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça change pour moi?

**Dan (d'une voix sérieuse et grave) :** Je ne m'y prendrai pas par 40 chemins... Tu DOIS quitter mon fils... Rompre avec lui...

**Haley (bouche bée par les paroles de Dan) :** Quoi?!

**Dan :** Je te croyais plus intelligente Haley! Je ne pensais pas être obliger de te répéter ce que je t'ai dit!

**Haley (en colère) :** IL EST HORS DE QUESTIONS QUE JE QUITTE NATHAN!

**Dan (affichant un sourire vainqueur) :** C'est là que tu te trompes... tu n'auras pas le choix si tu tiens à lui ou si tu tiens à ton avenir...

**Haley (laissant couler quelques larmes) :** Que voulez-vous dire par là?

**Dan : **Et bien... si tu tiens à lui, tu ne l'empêcheras jamais de réaliser son rêve et si tu tiens à toi, tu ne risqueras pas d'avoir tout à coup des notes plus faibles à l'université...

**Haley (inquiète) :** Pourquoi j'aurais des notes plus faibles à l'université?

**Dan :** Je suis connu par tout le monde de la ville... chaque personne me respecte et je suis très bien placé pour modifier quelques résultats d'une certaine Haley James...

**Haley (pleurant) :** Vous n'avez pas le droit!

**Dan : **J'ai jamais dit que c'était le cas... mais c'est la vie ma petite!

**Haley :** J'AIME plus que tout au monde Nathan!

**Dan :** Ça tombe bien, moi aussi... et je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui et ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui n'est certainement pas toi...

**Haley (toujours en pleurs) :** Pourquoi en êtes-vous aussi sûr?

**Dan : **Je connais Nathan depuis sa naissance... je sais tout ce qu'il aime, tout ce qu'il fait et tout ce qu'il DOIT faire!!

**Haley :** Même si vous me demandez de dire à dieu à Nathan, je n'y arriverai pas...

**Dan : **Je ne te le demande pas Haley, je t'y oblige...

**Haley :** Je ne comprends pas... J'aime Nathan, c'est tout ce qui compte non?

**Dan :** Vraiment pas... Nathan, s'il veut réussir dans la vie, il doit se concentrer sur le Basket et entrer dans NBA! Avec toi dans les alentours, il ne fait pas la moitié du travail qu'il doit faire pour s'assurer une place dans la NBA!

**Haley (le suppliant) :** S'il vous plaît!! Je le forcerai à faire du basket, mais ne m'obligez pas à rompre avec lui... je ne peux pas...

**Dan : **C'est trop tard... il m'avait promis lorsque je l'ai revu pour la première fois avec une jambe dans le plâtre, qu'il se concentrait énormément sur le Basket et regarde... où est-il à longueur de journée?! Chez TOI! Ça ne peut plus durer...

**Haley (en pleurs) :** Non!! Je vous jure que je ferai tout pour qu'il se concentre entièrement sur le Basket...

**Dan (d'un ton sérieux) : **Tu ne saisis pas Haley! Même si tu obliges Nathan à se concentrer sur le Basket, il ne le fera pas... tout simplement parce qu'il PENSE tenir à toi... son avenir est déjà toute tracée. Je n'ai pas déménagé en Australie avec ma femme et mon fils que pour voir Sydney! C'était pour que Nathan retrouve les vraies valeurs qui lui sont importantes... et il les a retrouvé. Son niveau de jeu avait énormément augmenté depuis qu'il ne te voyait plus...

**Haley (sanglotant) :** Je suis désolée, mais...

**Dan (l'interrompant) : **J'ESPÈRE que tu es désolée!! Par ta faute, Nathan pourrait risquer de perdre sa seule chance de faire ce qu'il rêve depuis tout petit... En le quittant, tu lui rendrais vraiment service et... (hésitant à prononcer ces mots)...qui... qui sait, si vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, alors... le destin fera en sorte que vous vous retrouvez... Mais laisse lui encore trois à quatre ans avant de t'accrocher à lui...

**Haley :** C'est bien beau ce que vous dîtes Monsieur Scott, mais ça ne change en rien le fait que JAMAIS je ne pourrai rompre avec l'homme de ma vie...

**Dan :** Il ne faut jamais dire « JAMAIS » Haley! N'oublie pas que si tu le quittes, tu le laisses réaliser son rêve, tu TE laisses réaliser tes rêves et le plus important... tu ne te fais pas renvoyer par l'université à cause de tes notes trop basses...

**Haley (pleurant plus que jamais et d'un ton désespéré) :** Nooooooooon... JE L'AIME!

**Dan :** Si tu l'aimes montre le en le laissant réaliser ses rêves... sinon, il t'en voudra tout le restant de sa vie de lui avoir empêché de jouer dans la NBA et votre « supposé » amour s'effacera aussi vite qu'il est apparu... (moins fort)... s'il est déjà apparu...

**Haley :** Euh...

**Dan (l'interrompant et quittant le sous-sol) :** Habituellement, je te dirais... réfléchis-y... mais aujourd'hui, je te dis plus tôt AGIS, fait ce que tu as à faire pour que tout le monde soit heureux...

**Haley (parlant plus fort pour que Dan entende puisqu'il était déjà assez loin) :** Vous ne croyez peut-être pas en notre amour, mais il est bien réel et plus fort que tout... vous pourrez certainement pas m'enlever les sentiments si profonds que je ressens!!

**Dan (parlant fort à son tour) :** Je peux peut-être pas, mais n'oublie pas que pour ton avenir à l'université, c'est moi qui a le dernier mot...

Après ces horribles paroles, Dan remonta dans la chambre des maîtres, heureux et satisfait de son intervention. Selon lui, il n'aurait pu faire mieux... Pendant ce temps, Haley était toujours assise sur le sofa, réfléchissant aux dernières paroles que Monsieur Scott lui avait dit. Terrorisée, triste et apeurée, elle se laissa fondre en larmes sur le divan. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'imaginer sa vie sans les études, mais encore moins sans Nathan, le seul homme en qui elle avait assez confiance pour laisser sa vie entre les mains si douce et réconfortante de celui-ci. C'était impossible qu'elle le quitte... mais avait t'elle vraiment le choix?

Après avoir pleuré quelque temps, elle finit par remonter dans la chambre de Nathan, faisant bien attention de ne pas rencontrer Dan par malchance sur son chemin. Lorsqu'elle pénétra la chambre, elle vit Nathan, dormant paisiblement, avec les couvertures au niveau de son bassin. Chaque trait de son visage, de son torse, de ses bras musclés rendait Haley encore plus sensible et triste en s'imaginant devoir renoncer à effleurer de ses doigts fins la peau si douce de l'homme qu'elle aimait... à renoncer de le toucher, d'embrasser ses lèvres si délicieuses... tout cela serait impossible à vivre! Suite à ce moment de rêveries, ou plus tôt, à ce moment cauchemardesque dû à l'idée de perdre Nathan, Haley se glissa doucement sous les couvertures du lit si chaleureux et réconfortant du jeune homme et installa sa tête au creux du cou de ce dernier. Puis, celle-ci mit sa main sur le torse de Nathan et se laissa finalement emporter par la fatigue et la tristesse qui regorgeait son corps si faible et impuissant face à de telles pressions... Qu'allait-elle choisir... quitter Nathan pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux vivre leurs rêves malgré qu'elle ne soit pas certaine de trouver la force de poser un tel geste ou prendre la deuxième solution, continuer à vivre son amour avec Nathan, pouvoir toujours toucher sa peau, l'embrasser, le serrer dans ses bras, mais par contre, tout cela sous les yeux cruels de Dan, renonçant à l'université et empêchant Nathan de réaliser son plus grand rêve? Ce choix était d'une ampleur si important que jamais en temps normal, une personne âgée à peine de 18 ans devrait se résigner à choisir, mais pour elle, s'était une exception à la règle. Haley devait se résigner à choisir...


	15. Chapitre 14

Au lendemain matin, alors que le jour venait tout juste de faire son apparition amenant par contre avec lui, la pluie battante, Haley était toujours allongée dans le grand lit de Nathan, mais cette fois-ci, elle était sur le côté et dos à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ce dernier dormait toujours paisiblement tandis que Haley avait les deux yeux grands ouverts et fixait le mur au fond de la pièce. Elle n'avait pas cessé de repenser aux paroles que Dan lui avait lancées tard dans la nuit. Les larmes coulaient sur le long de ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à quitter Nathan, même si selon elle, c'était la meilleure décision. Après tout le temps qu'elle avait réfléchi, Haley ne voulait pas être renvoyée de l'université, mais encore moins priver Nathan de jouer dans la NBA par sa faute comme disait si fermement Dan. C'était son rêve depuis qu'il savait marcher...

Quelque temps plus tard, alors que Haley sanglotait toujours silencieusement, Nathan se réveilla enfin, le sourire aux lèvres après avoir bien dormi, tenant dans ses bras, la grande majorité de la nuit, la femme qui faisait vibrer son cœur. Après avoir totalement émergé de son sommeil, Nathan se retourna et vit Haley, dos à lui. Alors qu'il pensait qu'elle dormait toujours, Nathan se rapprocha tranquillement de cette dernière et commença délicatement à lui déposer de doux baisers dans son cou afin de la réveiller en douceur. À cette attention, Haley fut surprise, mais ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner sous le contact des lèvres si douces de Nathan. Les larmes s'échappaient encore plus rapidement de ses yeux noisettes. S'en était trop! Haley devait renoncer à ces baisers si merveilleux et faire ce qu'elle avait à faire... quitter Nathan pour le bien être de tout le monde. C'était dur, voir presque impossible, mais elle le faisait avant tout pour l'homme qui allait rester à jamais son seul et unique amour... elle en était certaine...jamais elle ne pourrait retomber aussi passionnément amoureuse.

C'est alors que Haley prit son courage et se retourna vers Nathan, les yeux remplis de larmes. Ce dernier fut surpris, mais surtout inquiet en voyant l'image du visage triste de sa petite amie.

**Nathan (inquiet) :** Haley! Pourquoi tu pleurs?

**Haley (se levant soudainement du lit et en pleurs) :** Euh... Nathan... je... tu ne... ne peux pas faire ça!

**Nathan (se redressant dans le lit et perdu) :** Faire quoi?

**Haley (éclatant en sanglots) :** Ça! Tout ça... m'embrasser comme tu le fais...

**Nathan (croyant avoir mal compris) :** Pardon?! Tu peux répéter?

**Haley (pleurant) :** Toi et moi... euh...

**Nathan (paniqué) :** Toi et moi... qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

**Haley :** Ça... ça ne peut plus marcher!

**Nathan (les larmes aux yeux) :** Quoi! Tu me quittes?

**Haley (anéantie par le chagrin) :** Je... Oui... j'suis désolée, ça ne peut plus durer!

Après avoir dit ces mots terribles, atroces, Haley quitta la chambre de Nathan en courant, mais surtout en pleurs. Elle ne voyait pratiquement plus rien tellement ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Elle dévala deux à deux les marches pour enfin se retrouver dans le passage qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Haley voulait à tout prix, quitter le plus rapidement cette maison qui l'attristait au plus profond d'elle-même. Alors qu'elle passait devant la cuisine, la jeune femme entendit une voix qui glaça son sang qu'à la simple résonance de celle-ci.

**?? : **Je suis fière de toi Haley!

**Haley (s'arrêtant dans le couloir et lançant un regard méprisant) :** Je l'ai fait pour Nathan! Vous avez peut-être eu ce que vous vouliez, mais sachez que je serai toujours dans les alentours pour veiller sur l'homme que j'aime et si vous lui faîtes quoique ce soit, j'interviendrai même si ça peut mettre mon avenir en danger... prenez soin de lui... (ne portant plus attention aux répercutions)... vous êtes cruel! Je vous haïe Monsieur Scott!

**Dan :** Ça m'importe guère l'estime que tu as de moi... ce qui compte, c'est le Basket...

**Haley (partant) :** Ce n'est qu'un sport, personne devrait vivre que pour cela... demandez-vous pas pourquoi votre vie est si fade...

Puis Haley ouvra, sortit à l'extérieur et referma en claquant derrière elle la porte d'entrée.

Pendant ce temps, Nathan était toujours bouche bée, les yeux remplis de larmes et ne réalisant toujours pas l'importance des dernières paroles de Haley. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas entendu la conversation entre son père et la jeune femme. Il repensait aux dernières paroles de Haley lorsqu'il fut sorti de ses pensées par un claquement de porte. Il savait très bien que c'était sa petite amie ou plus tôt, son EX petite amie à présent qui venait de quitter la maison. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Nathan devait se battre pour l'amour qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Le jeune homme se leva donc d'un bond du lit, prit ses béquilles et quitta sa chambre. Il était toujours en caleçon, mais plus rien n'avait d'importance, même pas la pluie qui tombait à n'en plus finir pouvait l'arrêter à rattraper la femme de sa vie. À son tour, il dévala les marches avec difficulté mais sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, Nathan ne pensait plus à rien et allait jusqu'à utiliser ses jambes. Il se retrouva rapidement dans le corridor. Il passa la cuisine et vit son père déjeunant.

**Dan :** Elle...

**Nathan (marchant rapidement à l'aide de ses béquilles toujours vers la porte d'entrée et interrompant son père) :** HA TOI, LA FERME!!

Le jeune homme était en colère, triste et anéantie. Une fois dehors, la pluie tombait, mais il pu tout de même apercevoir Haley qui quittait la demeure des Scott. Haley savait qu'il s'approchait d'elle et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle ralentit le pas au lieu d'accélérer. Au fond d'elle, Haley espérait de tout son cœur que Nathan la rattrape. Une fois ce dernier arrivé au niveau de la jeune femme, il n'hésita aucunement, prit le bras de Haley afin qu'elle se retourne face à lui et avant même que cette dernière puisse prononcer le moindre mot, Nathan l'embrassa fougueusement sous la forte pluie. Haley ne voulait plus se retirer des lèvres du jeune homme et encore moins depuis que ce dernier avait laissé pénétrer si habillement sa langue dans la bouche de cette dernière, entrelaçant de ses bras la taille de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se laissait totalement prendre au piège. Elle ne pouvait pas résister... c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Nathan, quant à lui, était heureux de voir que Haley ne se dégageait pas de son emprise. Il savourait autant ce moment que cette dernière. Après quelque temps, il se résigna à retirer ses lèvres délicatement de celles de Haley afin de ne pas se sentir obligeant face à la jeune demoiselle. Suite à cet instant amoureux, Nathan déposa son front contre celui de Haley et chuchota des paroles remplies d'espoir...

**Nathan (les larmes aux yeux) :** Je t'aime... Ne dis pas que tu n'as rien ressenti en m'embrassant...

**Haley (revenant à la réalité et s'éloignant de Nathan en pleurs) :** Je... j'suis désolée, je dois y aller...

**Nathan (pleurant) :** Quoi?! Mais dis moi pourquoi Haley! Pourquoi tu me quittes? C'est mon père? David? Chris? Je veux savoir pourquoi...

**Haley (mentant difficilement et se sentant honteuse) : **Je... je ne t'aime plus... c'est tout!

**Nathan (tenant Haley par la main) :** Arrête de dire des bêtises... c'est pas drôle!

**Haley (pleurant) :** Je... je ne blague pas Nathan! C'est la vérité...

**Nathan (essayant de l'embrasser) :** Je ne te crois pas...

**Haley (évitant le baiser de Nathan malgré l'envie qu'elle éprouvait) :** Faut que j'y aille...

Puis Haley partit en courant, le cœur brisé. Au loin, elle avait pu entendre les dernières paroles de Nathan...

**Nathan (criant) : **Je t'aimais il y a trois ans, je t'aime aujourd'hui et je t'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort Haley James... Je ferai tout pour te reconquérir jusqu'au moment où te me dira sincèrement que tu n'es plus amoureuse de moi... Ce jour-là, je te laisserai vivre ta vie, mais jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier... T'es la femme de ma vie et j'en suis sûr... je vais me battre pour toi...

À quelques mètres de là, Haley resta bouche bée face à la beauté des paroles de Nathan. Elle aurait tant voulu repartir vers lui, sauter à son cou et l'embrasser comme jamais, mais elle ne pouvait pas écouter son cœur... cette fois-ci, ce fut son cerveau qui avait tout décidé. Elle le regrettait déjà, mais c'était plus le temps de faire marche arrière... Malgré qu'elle se sente anéantie et affreuse de faire souffrir l'homme qu'elle aimera toute sa vie, Haley se résigna à rentrer chez elle sous la pluie battante. Comme si le temps s'acharnait sur sa personne, les orages et le tonnerre se mirent à tomber. Elle venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie, l'homme en qui elle avait tant confiance... celui qui restera à jamais son âme sœur...

Pendant ce temps, Nathan pleurait à n'en plus finir. Il était là, étendu sur l'herbe se trouvant devant chez lui, en caleçon. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qui venait de se produire, mais une chose était certaine, peu importe ce qui était arrivé, il trouverait le problème... que ce soit une personne ou un tout autre obstacle, Nathan y ferait face pour pouvoir resserrer à nouveau dans ses bras la seule femme qui sait faire battre son cœur. Celle pour qui il vivrait jusqu'à l'éternité...

Et voilà, ça faisait déjà une semaine et deux jours que Haley avait obligatoirement rompu avec Nathan. Elle avait mal... mal au plus profond d'elle-même. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché et ensuite décapité le cœur. Elle se sentait vide... vide d'espoir, d'amour et de bonheur. Cette dernière se morfondait dans sa chambre depuis l'heure exacte où elle était rentrée chez elle sous les orages violents. Elle ne mangeait presque plus. Lydia et Jimmy étaient très inquiets. Ils avaient peur de retrouver leur même petite fille qu'il y a trois ans lorsque Nathan avait quitté les Etats-Unis. La malheureuse jeune femme n'était pas retournée à Duke University. Elle appréhendait sa prochaine rencontre avec l'homme qu'elle faisait présentement souffrir. Le revoir lui ferait tellement mal qu'elle ne se sentait aucunement prête à vivre une telle angoisse.

Nathan, quant à lui, déprimait intérieurement. Il ne laissait pas paraître ses sentiments, excepté vis-à-vis de Lucas et Brooke qui avaient été mis au courant de la rupture de leurs amis. Il se sentait faible, seul et délaissé. Deux jours après que la femme de sa vie l'ait quitté, Nathan avait préféré retourner à l'université en espérant la revoir et tenter de comprendre, mais rien à faire... Haley ne se montrait pas. Il passait à présent chaque jour après l'école devant la maison de celle-ci et se posait pleins de questions. Il y a trois jours, alors que Jimmy, le père de Haley, sortait les poubelles, il aperçu Nathan assit de l'autre côté de la rue, observant la fenêtre de la chambre de sa fille les yeux humides. Jimmy était anéanti de voir tout le malheur que vivait son gendre. Ce jour-là, Nathan avait quitté assez rapidement la demeure des James dû à son cours de réhabilitation. Tout en déprimant et cherchant à avoir des réponses sur sa rupture, le jeune homme suivait toujours des cours. Un nouveau spécialiste l'avait prit en charge. Nathan faisait énormément d'amélioration. La preuve, dans une semaine, il devait aller à l'hôpital pour se faire enlever son plâtre et ensuite, Nathan aurait probablement que besoin d'une semaine supplémentaire afin de totalement être guérit.

Aujourd'hui, on était lundi matin. Les cours reprenaient de plus belle pour une autre semaine ennuyante. Depuis quelque temps, Brooke et Lucas avaient bien évidemment remarqué le comportement de Nathan et l'absence de Haley. Le couple avait tout d'abord décidé de laisser leurs amis régler leurs problèmes seuls, mais puisqu'ils voyaient que rien ne s'arrangeait, Lucas et Brooke décidèrent de prendre les choses en main et de comprendre ce qui s'était produit. C'est donc pourquoi, ce matin, Lucas partit vers la demeure de Nathan afin de faire le trajet vers l'école avec son cousin tandis que Brooke prit le chemin vers la maison de Haley. Fallait qu'elle réussisse à ramener celle-ci en cours.

Tout d'abord, du côté de Haley, la jeune femme venait de se réveiller avec l'odeur des bonnes crêpes que sa mère avait préparées pour bien commencer la semaine, mais surtout pour espérer voir descendre sa fille de l'obscurité de sa chambre. Haley était toujours allongée dans son lit, trop grand et trop vide selon elle. Elle avait faim, mais n'avait pas le courage d'affronter les regards inquiets et compatissants de ses parents alors elle préféra aller prendre une douche puis ensuite, elle retourna s'étendre sur son lit, une photo d'elle et Nathan à la main. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ces joues lorsqu'elle pu entendre quelqu'un cogner à la porte de sa chambre...

**Haley (les larmes aux yeux) :** Laisse-moi tranquille, maman!

**?? (n'écoutant pas Haley et ouvrant la porte) :** Ça tombe bien, je ne suis pas ta mère...

**Haley (surprise) :** Brooke?

**Brooke :** Et oui... j'ai compris que ma meilleure amie avait besoin de moi...

**Haley (détournant le regard vers la photo de Nathan) :** Tu ne peux rien faire pour arranger les choses...

**Brooke (s'assoyant au bout du lit) : **Oh que si je peux arranger les choses... la preuve c'est que tu vas m'accompagner à Duke aujourd'hui et tu te sentiras déjà mieux. Tu ne peux pas rester là à te morfondre seule dans ta chambre alors que tout le monde veut comprendre y compris plus que tout Nathan à qui tu manques comme toute l'oxygène de la Terre.

**Haley (pleurant) :** C'est trop compliqué... je ne peux pas m'expliquer et je peux rien y changer. Nathan et moi, c'est fini pour de bon...

**Brooke (serrant la main de Haley) : **Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais une chose est certaine... il t'aime toujours et tu l'aimes toujours...

**Haley :** C'est vraiment, mais vraiment pas aussi simple que ça... tu ne peux pas comprendre... personne ne peut...

**Brooke :** Si tu m'expliquais, je pourrais comprendre...

**Haley (voyant l'aide que Brooke voulait apporter) :** D'accord... je t'expliquerai un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui...

**Brooke (souriant) :** J'attendrai que tu sois prête à m'en parler, mais pour l'instant, tu dois recommencer à sortir de cette chambre...

**Haley (hésitant) :** Euh... je... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

**Brooke (se levant du lit) :** Bien sûr que c'est une bonne idée. Tu ne peux plus manquer les cours. Tu seras bien trop en retard et tu dois affronter ta peur...

**Haley (ne comprenant pas) : **Quelle peur?

**Brooke :** Celle de voir Nathan et d'avoir de la difficulté à résister à ses lèvres...

**Haley (surprise de la réponse de Brooke) : **Comment tu sais?

**Brooke :** Je te connais par cœur Haley! Je sais que t'as été obligé de quitter Nathan. Par qui... je n'en suis pas certaine. Je dirais Dan, mais c'est juste une idée et je sais que t'ose pas m'en parler, mais je t'aiderai à traverser ça. Tout s'arrangera...

**Haley (sautant dans les bras de Brooke en pleurs) : **Ha merci! Je t'adore... t'es la meilleure...

**Brooke (souriant) :** En tant normal, je t'aurais dit « je sais que je suis la meilleure », mais là, j'vais juste te dire « de rien »...

**Haley (souriant pour la première fois depuis une semaine) :** Tu ne changeras jamais ma Brookie!!

**Brooke (contente de voir un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Haley) :** J'ai au moins réussi à te faire sourire...

**Haley (prenant son courage) : **Bon... je te suis... on va à Duke!

**Brooke (sortant avec Haley de la chambre) :** Bravo Haley! J'suis fière de toi... tu ne regretteras pas ta journée...

**Haley (tout de même inquiète) :** Ouin... je n'en suis pas si sûre mais bon... on verra...

Pendant ce temps, Nathan était dans le bain. Il essayait de penser à n'importe quoi, mais rien à faire... c'était impossible, elle le hantait comme le mois suivant la lettre d'adieu de celle-ci il y a trois ans. Il ressentait les mêmes sentiments de solitude et de vide. Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'on dise TOMBER en amour... car ça finissait inévitablement par faire mal! C'était la vie... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe aussi désespérément amoureux alors qu'il avait déjà vécu le même moment de déprime? Était-il fait pour vivre que quelques mois de bonheur avant de replonger dans l'obscurité? Il ne pu continuer ses réflexions, car quelqu'un cognait à la porte de la maison. Puisque Dan était parti, Nathan sortit du bain, s'enroula d'une serviette, prit ses béquilles et partit vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvra quand...

**?? (voyant Nathan en serviette) :** Oups... dsl, ça aurait été préférable que ce soit Haley qui te voit habillé comme ça... peut-être qu'elle aurait changé d'idée mais bon, ce n'est que moi...

**Nathan (faisant entrer Lucas) :** Tais-toi! Tu n'es même pas drôle...

**Lucas (voyant Nathan toujours aussi malheureux) :** J'suis désolé! Je n'aurais pas dû...

**Nathan (d'un ton sans vie) :** Ouin... qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

**Lucas (suivant Nathan qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre) :** Je viens parler à mon meilleur ami et cousin préféré qui vit un grand chagrin d'amour...

**Nathan (d'un ton sec) :** J'ai rien à te dire... tu sais déjà tout ce que je sais... viens pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie!

**Lucas :** J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéressé...

**Nathan (tout de même intéressé) :** Quoi?

**Lucas : **Brooke est partie chez Haley ce matin et elle devait ramener Hales à Duke... alors tu pourras la voir...

**Nathan (triste) :** Elle ne voudra même pas me parler de tout façon...

**Lucas (déçu de la réaction de Nathan) :** Hey! Réveil-toi! Tu l'aimes... il est parti où le Nathan qui m'a dit qu'il ferait tout pour la récupérer?

**Nathan (ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes) :** J'en peux plus Luke! Ça fait déjà une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu et j'en meurs à petit feu... Je me sens tellement vide et seul...

**Lucas : **Justement! Une raison de plus pour la reconquérir... j'suis certain qu'elle t'aime toujours...

**Nathan : **J'en suis sûr aussi, mais...

**Lucas (voulant comprendre) :** ... mais...

**Nathan : **... mais... j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a quitté pour une autre raison... laquelle j'en ai aucune idée... ça me fait peur de découvrir la raison en question...

**Lucas : **Je te comprends... mais une chose à la fois... promet-moi aujourd'hui que tu vas essayer de lui parler...

**Nathan :** D'accord! J'vais essayer, mais je ne te garanti rien...

**Lucas (quittant la chambre) :** C'est déjà une bonne chose! Bon habille-toi et rejoins-moi en bas... on part pour Duke!

**Nathan (avant que Lucas soit totalement partit) :** Luke!

**Lucas (se retournant) :** Quoi?

**Nathan (affichant un léger sourire) : **Merci mec...

**Lucas (souriant) :** Ça sert à ça la famille, cousin! Aller, dépêche-toi... je t'attends au salon...

**Nathan (sortant des vêtements d'un meuble) :** Ok...

Puis Nathan finit de s'habiller et partit avec Lucas vers l'université. Une fois arrivé, Nathan aperçut Haley assise à une table au loin avec Brooke. Malgré le fait qu'elle semble épuisée et triste, Nathan la trouvait magnifique. Il la contempla un bon moment avant que la cloche sonne. Au son de celle-ci, ce dernier et Lucas partirent vers leur cours ainsi que Brooke et Haley. Cette dernière avait remarqué Nathan la contempler. Elle avait pu lire tout le désir et la tristesse dans les yeux de celui-ci. Haley ne pu aucunement se concentrer sur le cours qu'elle avait. Elle ne cessait pas de repenser à l'homme qu'elle avait perdu... elle devait aller le voir pour éclaircir les choses...

Quelques heures plus tard, une cloche retentie partout dans l'école. Celle-ci annonçait l'heure du dîner (déjeuner). Chaque porte de chacune des salles de classe s'ouvra et laissa apparaître des dizaines d'élèves énervés les uns plus que les autres. Dans le temps de le dire, chaque corridor de l'université avait été inondé d'étudiants. Comme à l'habitude, les cliques se formaient peu à peu, laissant le temps à tous les élèves de rejoindre leur groupe d'amis. Par contre, dans une des salles de classe, il restait toujours une étudiante. Cette dernière avait peur de devoir affronter chaque regard des gens autour d'elle, mais plus particulièrement celui d'un seul. La jeune femme, Haley bien évidemment, s'était enfin décidée à quitter la pièce. Elle marchait la tête baissée, réfléchissant à son chagrin et tenant le plus fermement ses livres pour ne pas risquer d'en échapper un. Près d'elle, se dessinaient déjà plusieurs groupes d'amis. À sa droite, les élèves du club d'échec, à sa gauche, les pompom girls, mais tout droit en face d'elle, se tenaient ceux de l'équipe de Basket ball. Elle jeta un vif regard et par soulagement, elle n'aperçut pas Nathan. Haley était bien consciente au fond d'elle qu'elle fuyait la situation, mais c'était plus fort que son vouloir. La jeune femme avait peur d'affronter les questions de Nathan. Lorsqu'elle fut rendue au niveau des Basketteurs, cette dernière fit comme si de rien n'était et continua son chemin jusqu'à temps qu'elle se face interpeller par l'un d'entre eux.

**Basketteur :** Hey! Haley c'est ça?

**Haley (surprise qu'il connaisse son nom) :** Oui... d'où tu connais mon nom?

**Basketteur :** Ha... c'est Nathan! Il n'arrêtait pas de nous parler de toi avant qu'il parte quelques jours à Boston et revienne une jambe dans le plâtre...

**Haley (surprise que Nathan ait parlé d'elle, mais culpabilisant) : **Ha... je ne savais pas...

**Basketteur :** Bref, puisque tu es sa petite amie, serais-tu où il s'est volatilisé?

**Haley (repensant aux mots « petite amie ») :** Euh... je... (sortant de ses pensées)... non, j'en ai aucune idée...

**Basketteur :** Quoi! Sans blague?

**Haley :** Pourquoi je te ferais marcher?

**Basketteur :** C'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'il est TOUJOURS avec toi, donc j'aurais juré que t'aurais su où il était.

**Haley :** Non, désolée si tu le cherchais...

**Basketteur : **C'est pas grave... tu pourrais lui dire de venir à l'entraînement de ce soir? L'équipe doit lui parler... c'est rien d'important, faut simplement lui montrer nos nouvelles feintes.

**Haley (hésitant) :** Euh, je ne suis pas sûre que...

**Basketteur (l'interrompant tout en s'éloignant avec les autres basketteurs) :** Désolé, je dois y aller. C'est parfait, dit-lui pour l'entraînement et on se revoit un de ces jours... Ravi d'avoir enfin connu la « FEMME » de Nathan comme il te surnomme...

**Haley (à elle-même et surprise de comment le basketteur l'a appelé) : **WOW! Comment j'vais faire pour me passer d'un homme aussi parfait que Nathan ? (repensant au message qu'elle devait transmettre à ce dernier et ironiquement)... Oh non, l'entraînement... Génial! Fallait que ça tombe sur moi... j'vais vraiment devoir lui parler...

Après cette petite conversation, Haley continua son chemin tout en réfléchissant à un moyen d'informer Nathan sans trop lui parler. Dire qu'avant les cours de l'avant-midi, elle était extrêmement motivée à aller lui parler... faut croire qu'un cours d'économie peut faire changer le tout! Lorsqu'elle tourna le coin de l'un des nombreux corridors de l'université, elle se fit légèrement bousculer par une bande d'étudiants immatures qui se poursuivaient à travers chaque couloir. Curieusement, ils ne venaient pas de devant elle, mais de derrière... Haley pouvait donc les apercevoir se chamailler droit devant elle. Elle ne leurs porta guère attention jusqu'au moment où elle vit la scène qui allait se produire devant ses yeux. Il était là, inoffensif, en béquilles et ILS étaient là, se dirigeant à pleine vitesse vers lui. En voyant cela, Haley coura vers Nathan, mais trop tard, la bande d'immatures l'avaient déjà bousculé. Il perdit l'équilibre, mais au moment où il allait s'écraser sur le sol, Haley arriva et le retenu pas derrière. Pour Haley, tout cela avait été un simple réflexe. Elle n'avait pensé à rien d'autre qu'au bien de Nathan, sans se soucier des conséquences comme lui parler...

**Nathan (se retournant vers la personne qui l'avait retenu) :** Merci beauc... (s'interrompant)... HALEY?

**Haley (s'éloignant de Nathan) :** Je dois y aller, fais attention à toi...

**Nathan (la retenant par le bras) :** Je ne veux pas que tu partes... on doit parler, enfin... JE dois te parler...

**Haley (mal à l'aise) :** J'en sais rien... euh...

**Nathan (sûr de lui) :** Bon, pour une fois que je prends une décision sûr de moi, t'as pas le choix, tu me suis... c'est important...

**Haley (hésitant) :** D'accord...

Nathan amena Haley à l'extérieur de Duke, mais une fois sur le campus, il y avait trop de monde et ce dernier était mal à l'aise de parler de ses sentiments près de toutes ses oreilles accrocheuses...

**Nathan :** Ça ne te dérange pas si on va ailleurs?

**Haley (hésitant) :** Euh... pourquoi tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs? Il faut qu'on reste ici, les cours vont recommencer quand même assez bientôt...

**Nathan (déçu et triste à la fois du comportement de Haley) :** Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me suivre? Du jour au lendemain, tu n'as plus confiance en moi?

**Haley (triste de voir l'homme qu'elle aime malheureux) :** Non, c'est pas ça...

**Nathan (l'interrompant) : **C'est quoi alors? Je comprends pas Haley!Du jour au lendemain, tu me quittes, tu me dis que tu ne m'aimes plus, tu m'évites et tu ne me fais plus confiance... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

**Haley (les larmes aux yeux) :** Rien Nathan... t'as rien fait! C'est juste que je... je dois laisser le temps aller entre nous...

**Nathan (les larmes aux yeux) :** J'y comprends rien... Tout ce que tu me dis ne fait que me questionner encore plus. Je vais au terrain de basket près de chez moi et quand tu seras décidé à m'expliquer ou du moins, m'informer du pourquoi tu me hais à présent, tu viendras me voir. Je vais t'attendre... je ne peux juste pas rester devant tous ces gens qui me regarde pleurer comme un idiot qui a une peine d'amour...

**Haley (laissant couler quelques larmes) : **Non... Nathan!

Mais trop tard, Nathan était déjà parti. Ce dernier se sentait faible face à Haley et détestait cette sensation. Il avait tellement de choses sur le cœur qu'il aurait pu écrire un roman entier pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Comme il l'avait dit à l'instant d'avant, Nathan se dirigea vers le terrain près de chez lui pour tenter d'y voir plus clair...

Haley, quant à elle, était retourné à l'intérieur de l'université. Elle mangea avec Brooke et Lucas qui n'osaient pas poser de questions. Pendant toute l'heure du repas, Haley ne cessait de repenser aux paroles de Nathan. Elle mourait d'envie d'aller le rejoindre, tout lui raconter et ensuite lui sauter dans les bras et ré embrasser ses lèvres qu'elle adore tellement, mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre... ni pour elle, ni pour Nathan. Environ 40 minutes plus tard, la cloche retentie pour annoncer la reprise des cours de l'après-midi. Puisque Brooke et Haley avait le même cours, elles se rendirent ensemble au fameux cours, mais arrivée à la porte, Haley n'eut pas le courage d'y entrer.

**Brooke (voyant que Haley hésitait à entrer) :** Tu viens? Le prof ne te mangera pas...

**Haley (repensant à Nathan et à ses paroles) : **Euh... non! Je peux pas... je dois y aller!

**Brooke (surprise de la réponse de Haley) :** QUOI? Non mais...

Brooke ne prit pas la peine de terminer sa phrase que Haley était déjà bien loin au bout du corridor. Après avoir digéré cette étrange réaction de la part de sa meilleure amie, Brooke entra finalement dans la salle de cours tandis que Haley, se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la terrain de basket le plus près de chez Nathan. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux, elle vit l'homme qu'elle cherchait, enfilant les paniers de trois points un après l'autre, appuyé sur ses béquilles. Haley l'admirait pour son talent en tant que joueur de Basket, mais surtout en tant qu'homme responsable et aimant. Le voir jouer, lui rappelait pleins de souvenirs d'il y a trois ans, lorsqu'ils étaient encore très jeunes. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Nathan se rende compte que Haley était à ses côtés...

**Nathan (surpris de voir Haley) :** Ha t'es là! Tu as décidé de m'expliquer?

**Haley (d'un ton triste, mais très sincère) : **Je t'aime Nathan! N'en doute pas, mais la vie peut être compliquer parfois et je dois vivre des moments seuls... réussir à m'en sortir s'en aide et sans petit ami...

**Nathan (comprenant plus ou moins) :** Je sais que je suis loin d'être aussi intelligent que toi, mais malgré les efforts surhumains que je fais, je ne comprends toujours rien de ce que tu veux me dire...

**Haley (les larmes aux yeux) :** J'ai besoin de temps... de faire une pause entre nous...

**Nathan :** C'est étrange la sensation que j'ai, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose...

**Haley : **Et même si c'était le cas... je peux pas t'en parler, un point c'est tout! Je suis désolée...

**Nathan (les larmes aux yeux) :** T'es pas en danger au moins hein?

**Haley : **T'en fait pas... ça va!

**Nathan (soulagé malgré tout de savoir que Haley est en sécurité) : **Tu sais que je t'aime Haley James hein? Ne l'oublie jamais...

**Haley (affichant un léger sourire et s'approchant doucement de Nathan) :** Je sais... et ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est réciproque... mais je... je dois me laisser le temps de repenser à plusieurs trucs. Une chose est certaine... je t'aimerai pour la vie Nathan Scott et malgré tout ce qui va arriver, sache que t'es le seul homme qui compte pour moi dans ma vie... enfin, avec mon père...

**Nathan (souriant malgré sa peine) :** Je...

**Haley (mettant un de ses doigts sur les lèvres de Nathan) :** Chutt... j'ai besoin de faire une dernière chose...

Puis Haley s'approcha tranquillement et sensuellement des lèvres de Nathan. Après avoir fait durer le suspense entre leurs bouches, elle l'embrassa amoureusement. Son baiser dégageait tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour ce dernier. Une fois qu'elle retira ses lèvres de celles de Nathan...

**Haley (s'éloignant de Nathan avec regret) :** Considère ce baiser comme tout l'amour que je te porte et comme un dernier baiser... un baiser d'adieu...

**Nathan (inquiet) :** Pourquoi un dernier baiser ou un baiser d'adieu? T'as pas dit que tu voulais prendre une simple pause dans notre couple?

**Haley (triste) :** C'est pas clair dans ma tête encore Nathan... mais une chose est certaine, ne t'empêches pas de vivre sans moi. Au contraire, je t'ai vu enfiler des paniers à trois points en béquilles, alors concentres-toi sur le Basket! Tu es génial dans ce sport, alors vis tes rêves... Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, ne l'oublie jamais... Je t'aime...

**Nathan (pleurant) :** Non... qu'est-ce qu'il te dis que mon plus grand rêve n'est pas de t'épouser et de te faire un enfant? J'ai toujours imaginé mon avenir avec toi, te tenant dans mes bras avec nos enfants...

**Haley (touchée par les paroles de Nathan) :** Je suis désolée... (se rappelant de quelque chose pour s'empêcher de pleurer) ha et... les joueurs de ton équipe de Basket veulent te voir à l'entraînement ce soir... Au revoir Nathan!

Haley laissa Nathan, là... seul sur le terrain de Basket, suppliant le ciel de lui redonner le seul élément de bonheur qui le faisait vivre ; c'est-à-dire Haley! Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer l'avoir perdu pour de bon. Il n'avait plus d'idée pour la faire revenir, la seule possibilité qu'il voyait, excepter laisser le temps aller, était de... non, en fait il en avait pas vraiment... comment pouvait-il forcer la femme qu'il aime à l'aimer et sortir avec lui? C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas la forcer, pas celle qu'il aime de tout son être et pour qui il serait près à mourir n'importe quand afin qu'elle soit heureuse... Malgré la souffrance qu'il éprouvait, Nathan devait se battre pour elle, jusqu'à la dernière preuve d'amour...


	16. Chapitre 15

Un mois était passé depuis la conversation entre Nathan et Haley. Un mois difficile pour tous les deux. La souffrance se détectait souvent dans les yeux des deux jeunes adultes.

Durant ce long mois...

**Haley** s'était créée deux facettes. La première reflétait une jeune étudiante qui était généreuse, souriante et aimable. On pouvait voir Haley de cette façon qu'à l'école. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que les autres élèves de Duke voient son malheur. La deuxième était tout le contraire de la première facette. Haley tentait de ne pas trop déprimer le soir lorsqu'elle était seul dans sa chambre. Malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait, c'était plus fort qu'elle, environ une nuit sur trois, la jeune femme la passait à pleurer, la tête dans l'oreiller, étouffant ainsi ses pleurs. Voilà, c'était comme ça que la vraie Haley vivait depuis un mois!

**Brooke**, quant à elle, vivait toujours un amour plus ou moins fort avec Lucas. C'est vrai que quelques fois, ils se chicanaient, mais ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier. De plus, celle-ci s'inquiète de plus en plus pour Haley. Elle sait que sa meilleure amie souffre et essaie de ne pas le montrer. La chose qui l'agace le plus est de ne pas savoir avec certitude la cause pour laquelle Haley avait laissé Nathan. Depuis une semaine maintenant, Brooke vit péniblement avec son cousin qui est venu s'établir chez elle, car il a été rejeté de son ancienne université pour cause de mauvaises notes. Ce dernier, nommé Ryan Davis, vient d'intégrer Duke University. Brooke se sentait mal en laissant Ryan seul dans son coin, alors elle lui a présenté Lucas, Nathan et bien sûr Haley. Le cousin de Brooke a tout de suite trouvé Haley de son goût, enfin surtout physiquement, car il ne la connaissait pas encore très bien, mais celle-ci lui avait à peine souhaité la bienvenue et s'était remise à penser à Nathan et à la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait.

**Lucas**, lui, aimait toujours de tout son cœur Brooke. Par contre, il s'inquiétait énormément pour Nathan, spécialement depuis l'arrivée de Ryan. Il voyait bien que son cousin détestait le cousin de Brooke. Faut dire que Lucas non plus n'était pas très chaud à l'idée de l'accepter dans le groupe, surtout que Ryan n'arrêtait pas de fixer Haley à longueur de journée, ce qui rendait Nathan fou de jalousie... et par le fait même, ce qui empêchait Lucas de retrouver son ancienne complicité avec son cousin qui n'arrêtait pas de se morfondre sur son sort.

Finalement, **Nathan**, quant à lui, a vécu beaucoup de changement durant ce dernier mois. Tout d'abord, il s'est fait enlever son plâtre il y a deux semaines et a même recommencé à s'entraîner avec les Ravens dont Lucas. Toutefois, le coach ne lui a pas encore permis de jouer un match. Il va toujours voir un spécialiste, mais plus le temps avance, moins il en a besoin. Nathan se sent parfaitement rétabli pour son plus grand soulagement et pour le plus grand bonheur de Dan. Par contre, sa vie est loin, mais très loin d'être rose. Le jeune homme souffre chaque jour en voyant sur le campus de l'école, Haley. Sans qu'elle le sache, Nathan prend, quelques fois par semaine, le temps de s'asseoir au loin et de la contempler lorsqu'elle fait par exemple ses devoirs sur une table à l'extérieur. Durant ces moments, il examine chaque partie de son corps afin de les graver dans sa mémoire pour ne pas risquer de l'oublier. Depuis une semaine, il se sent de plus en plus colérique. Nathan voit d'un très mauvais œil l'arrivée de Ryan. Malgré qu'il n'est pas ré adressé la parole à Haley depuis un mois ou du moins, eut une vraie conversation avec celle-ci, Nathan est extrêmement jaloux de voir Ryan dévisager la femme qu'il aime comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande. Ce qui surprenait le plus le jeune homme, était que Haley semblait ne se douter de rien face au comportement de Ryan. Elle devait être trop préoccupée par autre chose.

Aujourd'hui, c'était exactement le 15 novembre. Comme à chaque année, une fête était organisée dans la soirée chez l'une des pompom girls qui prenait goût à fêter Noël un mois et demi à l'avance. C'était devenu un rituel. À chaque année, les élèves de Duke se rejoignaient à sa grande demeure afin de s'amuser.

Il était exactement 19h00. La fête débutait à 20 heures. Comme prévu, Brooke et Lucas partirent chacun de leur côté pour insister au près de Nathan et Haley afin qu'ils viennent se changer les idées à la fête. Brooke avait pris sa voiture puis s'était dirigée vers la demeure de Haley. Elle se trouvait à présent au pas de la porte. La jeune femme venait tout juste de cogner lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher.

**Haley (ouvrant la porte en pyjama et surprise) :** Brooke?

**Brooke (déprimée de voir sa meilleure amie en pyjama) :** Oh non... ce n'est pas vrai, Haley!

**Haley (d'un ton innocent) :** Quoi?

**Brooke (entrant et d'un ton ferme, mais à la fois rassurant) :** Ça suffit! Tu dois continuer à vivre... arrête de te morfondre et je t'oblige ce soir à m'accompagner à la fête d'une des pompom girls.

**Haley (têtue) : **Tu veux rire de moi! Pas question que j'aille à une fête... je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur!

**Brooke (tirant par le bras Haley vers la chambre de cette dernière) :** Pas d'argumentation, c'est comme ça! On va te refaire une petite beauté et on ira s'amuser comme des folles entourer de nombreux garçons plus sexy les uns que les autres...

**Haley (triste) :** J'veux pas être entourer de nombreux garçons sexy... j'veux être entourer DU plus sexy!

**Brooke (tentant de remonter le moral à Haley) :** Désolée Haley, mais c'est pas possible que tu sois entourée du plus sexy, parce que Lucas est à moi...

**Haley (affichant un léger sourire face à la remarque de Brooke et jouant le jeu) : **T'as raison, vaut mieux d'en ce cas être entourer, comme tu le dis, de nombreux garçons sexy...

**Brooke (heureuse) :** Alors tu acceptes de venir?

**Haley (souriant) : **J'ai pas vraiment le choix, tu t'appelles Brooke Davis et tout le monde sait que quand tu veux quelques choses tu n'abandonnes pas...

**Brooke :** Et oui, c'est de famille! Ryan aussi est comme ça!!

**Haley (pas trop intéressée par la remarque de Brooke et cherchant quoi se mettre) :** C'est bien... (changeant de sujet)... bon! Tu m'aides à me trouver quelque chose à me mettre?

**Brooke (regardant les divers vêtements de Haley) :** Certainement...

Puis Brooke arrangea Haley afin qu'elle soit magnifique. Ça faisait longtemps que cette dernière n'avait plus porté attention à son apparence et la voir maquillée, coiffée et bien habillée, la changeait des jours précédents. Pendant sa « métamorphose », Brooke avait été pensive. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Haley se plaignait de ne pas être entourée de Nathan alors que c'était celle-ci qui l'avait laissée. Pourquoi, si elle était à ce point malheureuse, refusait-elle de recoller les morceaux avec l'homme qu'elle aimait visiblement toujours à la folie? Brooke n'avait pas osé lui poser la question, mais au fond d'elle, la jeune femme espérait que sa meilleure amie lui explique tout un jour... pourvu qu'il ne soit pas rendu trop tard à ce moment , se disait-elle...

Pendant ce temps, Lucas avait à son tour pris sa voiture et s'était dirigé vers chez son cousin. Arrivé à l'entrée, il cogna et...

**Nathan (ouvrant la porte en bas de pyjama et surpris) :** Lucas?

**Lucas (déprimée de voir son meilleur ami en pyjama) :** Oh non... Ce n'est pas vrai, Nathan!

**Nathan (d'un ton innocent) :** Quoi?

**Lucas :** Regarde-toi!

**Nathan (se regardant) : **Quoi? Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange... ha oui, je suis plus musclé que toi, fallait t'y attendre mec... si toutes les filles me courent après, c'est pas pour rien!

**Lucas (surpris de la réplique de Nathan) :** Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux autres filles qui te tournent autour?

**Nathan (mal à l'aise) :** Je... je disais ça pour...

**Lucas (comprenant et l'interrompant) : **... pour t'enlever Haley de la tête?

**Nathan (gêné) :** Ça se pourrait!

**Lucas :** J'ai une meilleure idée pour que t'y arrives!

**Nathan (laissant la porte ouverte et allant s'asseoir sur un sofa dans le salon juste à côté) :** Laisse faire ton idée... ça sert à rien, j'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête! J'essaie depuis un mois et rien à faire, c'est impossible!

**Lucas (entrant, fermant la porte et allant s'asseoir à côté de Nathan) :** Une fête, ça te dis?

**Nathan (pensif) :** Boff, pas vraiment...

**Lucas :** Brooke est sensée amener Haley à la fête...

**Nathan :** Et alors?

**Lucas : **Penses-y Nate, pleins de garçons seront présents, à moitié soûl chacun et...

**Nathan (l'interrompant d'un ton inquiet) :** L'idiot de Ryan va-t-il être là?

**Lucas (repensant au moment où il avait été informé de la fête) : **Et bien... c'est possible, parce que c'est Brooke qui me l'a dit et quand elle m'a mise au courant, Ryan était là et il a même osé nous laisser comprendre qu'il était intéressé d'y aller...

**Nathan (se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée sans la moindre hésitation) :** On y va à la fête? Tu me suis?

**Lucas (riant) :** Nate! Ça serait bien que tu t'habilles si tu veux y aller...

**Nathan (se regardant) :** Mince! C'est vrai... (montant les marches quatre à quatre comme s'il n'avait jamais eu de plâtre)... attend-moi! Je reviens dans 2 minutes...

**Lucas (riant toujours) :** Ne t'en fait pas, je ne pars pas sans toi!

Nathan s'habilla le plus vite possible et redescendit au près de Lucas. Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent dans la voiture de ce dernier et prirent la route vers la fête. Ils arrivèrent dans les alentours de 20h15. La maison était déjà envahie de jeunes étudiants. Dès que Nathan et Lucas mirent les pieds dans la demeure, ils aperçurent Brooke qui se dirigeait vers eux. Curieusement, elle était seule. Haley n'était pas à ses côtés...

**Brooke (embrassant Lucas) :** Hey! Salut mon coco... salut Nathan!

**N****a****t****h****a****n****e****t****L****u****c****a****s****:** Salut...

**Lucas :** Ça fait longtemps que t'es arrivée?

**Brooke :** Environ 10 minutes...

**Nathan (inquiet) :** Haley est venue avec toi?

**Brooke (affichant un sourire gêné) :** Euh oui... je suis arrivée avec elle, mais maintenant...

**Nathan (inquiet) :** Maintenant quoi?

**Brooke (culpabilisant) :** J'suis désolée Nathan... Ryan nous a vu arriver et il l'a directement amené au bar. Il lui a offert un verre et depuis 10 minutes, ils boivent tout en parlant. Haley veut plus s'arrêter... malgré mes recommandations...

**Nathan (serrant ses poings de frustration) :** Je le déteste ce Ryan...

**Brooke (voulant rassurer Nathan) : **Ryan est peut-être mon cousin, mais sache que je prendrai toujours pour toi Nate, j'suis certaine que Haley est la femme de ta vie, surtout après ce qu'elle m'a dit sur toi depuis que je la connais...

**Nathan (partant vers le bar) :** Merci Brooke...

**Brooke (affichant un sourire compatissant) :** De rien...

Une fois que Nathan fut parti vers le bar...

**Brooke (voyant Lucas la regarder plein d'admiration) :** Quoi?

**Lucas (la prenant dans ses bras) :** Tu sais que t'es géniale?

**Brooke (souriant) : **Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre...

**Lucas (la regardant d'un sourire coquin) :** Ça te dis qu'on quitte cette fête pour aller faire des trucs plus amusants?

**Brooke (souriant) :** Peut-être... mais Nathan et Haley? On ne peut pas les laisser seuls!

**Lucas :** Ne t'en fais pas... Nathan est là, il va s'occuper de Haley...

**Brooke (l'embrassant) :** D'accord dans ce cas...

Puis Lucas et Brooke quittèrent la fête pour passer une soirée en amoureux.

Pendant ce temps, Nathan avait enfin trouvé Haley. Elle était assise à côté de Ryan, un verre à la main. Nathan, jaloux à en mourir, la regardait et voyait bien que même si elle n'était arrivée qu'il y a 10 minutes... maintenant 15, Haley n'était pas dans son état normal. Inquiet, Nathan s'approcha d'elle, mais au lieu de se montrer et d'éloigner Ryan de Haley, il préféra écouter la conversation de loin. Il décida donc d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc plus loin. Il commanda un verre et écouta attentivement la conversation entre le cousin de Brooke et celle qu'il aime... Nathan devait savoir une bonne fois pour toute, ce que Ryan voulait tant à Haley.

**Ryan (caressant le bras de Haley) :** Tu sais que t'es jolie?!

**Haley (faisant un geste pour enlever la main de Ryan de sur elle) : **Je sais...

**Ryan :** Tu veux un autre verre?

**Haley (triste en pensant encore une fois à Nathan) :** Pourquoi pas?!

Ryan fit signe à la serveuse engagée pour la fête de remplir une fois de plus le verre de Haley et ensuite, il recommença son plan de séduction...

**Ryan (fixant Haley de haut en bas) :** Alors, pourquoi tu bois autant ce soir?

**Haley (commençant à avoir chaud et d'un ton neutre) : **Peine d'amour... (changeant de sujet)... j'ai chaud, pas toi?

**Ryan (heureux de commencer à voir les symptômes de l'alcool sur Haley) :** Boff, un peu... pour quoi?

**Haley (prenant une autre gorgée de sa boisson) : **Pour rien...

**Ryan (la caressant dans le bas du dos) :** Viens avec moi, j'vais t'amener prendre l'air...

Haley n'était pas encore totalement soûle, presque mais pas totalement. Elle pouvait tout de même encore comprendre certaine chose. Elle n'était pas rendue au point où elle était entièrement déconnectée de la Terre. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la jeune femme n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de Ryan. Une petite voix à l'intérieur d'elle lui disait de ne pas y aller. Après tout, Haley ne le connaissait pas vraiment et n'avait aucune confiance en lui...

**Haley (enlevant la main de Ryan de son dos) :** Non, je crois que je vais rester...

**Ryan (insistant) :** Aller, ça va te faire du bien!

Nathan qui en avait assez entendu, se leva, son verre à la main et s'interposa entre Haley et Ryan...

**Nathan (frustré) :** Elle t'a dit non RYAN! Alors laisse la tranquille RYAN...

**Ryan :** Relax mec... c'est quoi ton problème?!

**Nathan (lui jetant un regard noir) :** Mon problème c'est toi RYAN!

**Ryan : **J'voulais juste lui faire prendre l'air... c'est pas la fin du monde! Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien!

**Nathan : **Elle t'a seulement dit qu'elle avait chaud RYAN! Alors maintenant que j'suis arrivé, tu peux partir RYAN!

**Ryan (faisant à sa tête) : **J'étais là avant... je ne partirai pas!

**Nathan (le prenant par le col de son chandail) :** J'suis pas certain que tu saisisses RYAN! Je dis FAIT DE L'AIR...

**Ryan (surpris) :** Hey! Ok, je croyais qu'on était pote!

**Nathan (lâchant Ryan) : **T'as dû rêver RYAN!

**Ryan (partant) :** C'est bon, j'y vais... mais ne t'en fais pas, je lui voulais aucun mal...

**Nathan (s'assoyant à la place de Ryan, donc à côté de Haley) :** C'est ça RYAN!

Puis le cousin de Brooke partit dans une autre pièce de la maison, frustré par la réaction de Nathan, mais heureux tout de même d'avoir trouvé le point faible de Nathan, c'est-à-dire Haley. Pendant ce temps, Nathan et Haley n'avaient toujours pas échangé un mot jusqu'au moment où cette dernière décida de briser le long silence gênant qui s'était installé.

**Haley (sans même le regarder) : **Merci...

**Nathan (se retournant vers Haley surpris) : **Pour quoi?

**Haley (buvant une autre gorgée de son verre) :** Pour l'avoir fait partir...

**Nathan (mettant sa main dans le dos de Haley) :** Je t'ai fait la promesse, je serai toujours là pour te protéger...

Haley afficha un léger sourire face à cette remarque. D'où elle était, la jeune femme arrivait à sentir la chaleur du corps de Nathan. Elle en avait des frissons, mais tentait de ne laisser paraître aucun de ses sentiments face à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Un nouveau blanc c'était réinstallé. Haley s'apprêtait à boire une autre gorgée lorsque Nathan lui enleva son verre et la regarda sérieusement...

**Nathan (éloignant le verre de Haley) :** T'as assez bu... tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'alcool et toi, ça fait deux!

**Haley (regardant pour la première fois Nathan depuis qu'il était arrivé) :** J'en ai besoin... redonne-moi mon verre...

**Nathan (prenant Haley par le bras) :** Il en est hors de question... suis-moi, je te ramène!

**Haley (suivant Nathan malgré elle) :** Non... Nathan... arrête, j'vais bien... tu n'es pas mon père!

**Nathan (s'arrêtant de marcher et la regardant tendrement) :** Je ne suis peut-être pas ton père, mais je suis l'homme qui t'aime le plus au monde sur cette planète. Haley, je te connais par cœur! Après tous les moments qu'on a vécu, je sais que tu as besoin de dessouler. Maintenant que c'est clair, je te ramène sans conditions...

Haley n'osa pas rajouter quelque chose aux derniers mots de Nathan. Malgré qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer, la jeune femme avait été touchée au plus profond d'elle-même en entendant Nathan dire qu'il était l'homme qui l'aimait le plus au monde sur cette planète. Elle était émue et avait même quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues que Nathan n'avait pas remarquées... Ce dernier amena rapidement Haley à l'extérieur de la maison. Ils étaient à présent dehors lorsque Nathan se rappela qu'il n'avait pas de voiture et qu'il était arrivé avec Lucas...

**Nathan (à lui-même) :** Merde...

**Haley (se tenant à Nathan pour être certaine de ne pas perdre l'équilibre dû à la grande quantité d'alcool dans son sang) :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour... euh Nathan...Nathan!

**Nathan (heureux d'avoir entendu les mots « mon amour » sortir de la bouche de Haley) :** Euh rien... (faisant exprès)... ma puce...

**Haley (sérieuse, mais ayant de la difficulté à prononcer) : **Nathan, je... je me suis juste trompée! C'est à cause que je suis fatiguée... tiens-toi s'en à Haley... Haley, c'est bien assez!

**Nathan (déçu) : **D'accord HALEY! Ha et... va falloir marcher jusqu'à chez toi, parce que je suis arrivé avec Lucas et sa voiture...

**Haley : **D'accord, espérons que je ne m'endorme pas avant...

**Nathan (souriant) : **Autrement, je te porterai ...

**Haley (réalisant quelque chose) :** Oh non, laisse faire! Je ne peux pas aller chez moi, mais parents vont m'en vouloir s'ils me voient comme ça...

**Nathan :** Ils ne sont pas là ce soir, ils sont partis chez ta tante passer le week-end!

**Haley (surprise) :** Ha oui c'est vrai... Comment tu l'as su?

**Nathan : **Ton père me l'a dit lorsque je l'ai vu hier...

**Haley (surprise) : **Tu vois mon père dans mon dos?

**Nathan :** Non! Je l'aie juste croisé hier et on s'est un peu parlé...

**Haley (ayant chaud à en mourir) :** D'accord... Ha merde... il fait vraiment trop chaud!

**Nathan : **C'est ça l'alcool...

**Haley : **Je ne suis pas soûle! J'ai juste un peu bu...

**Nathan :** Haley, regarde-toi... t'as de la difficulté à te tenir debout!

**Haley : **Toi aussi tu devrais avoir de la difficulté à te tenir debout, t'as pas tes béquilles!

**Nathan (n'aimant pas voir Haley dans cet état) :** J'en ai plus besoin Haley... je suis totalement rétabli!

**Haley (pensant à voix haute) :** C'est géniale! On va enfin pouvoir refaire l'amour dans ce cas... (réalisant qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de déplacé)... euh je... je veux dire... euh... refaire des matchs de Basket un contre un...

**Nathan (ÉNORMÉMENT SURPRIS) :** J'en reviens pas de ce que tu viens de dire...

**Haley (gênée) :** Quoi?! Tu ne veux pas refaire des matchs de Basket un contre un?

**Nathan (ne revenant toujours pas et ne portant pas attention à la dernière réplique de Haley) :** WOW, j'aurais jamais cru que l'alcool te ferait dire autant de chose...

Puis ils continuèrent le chemin jusqu'à chez Haley dans le silence total. Nathan n'osait plus rien dire. Il ne faisait que sourire naïvement en repensant à ce que Haley avait dit. Quant à cette dernière, elle n'avait pas toute sa tête pour se rendre compte de l'importance de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Haley savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça, mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Après 30 minutes de marche, l'ancien couple arriva enfin chez la jeune femme blonde. Ils étaient au pas de la porte, Haley venait de débarrer la porte avec ses clés lorsque...

**Haley (entrant et perdant un peu l'équilibre, car Nathan l'avait lâché) :** Oups...

**Nathan (inquiet de voir Haley dans cet état) :** T'as besoin d'aide?

**Haley (ne voulant pas que Nathan reste par peur de ne pas être capable de se contrôler) : **Boff, euh... non, j'suis correcte... j'vais me débrouiller!

**Nathan (voyant Haley mal en point à cause de l'alcool) : **Tu ne sais pas mentir... (entrant et refermant la porte)... je vais t'aider!

Nathan amena Haley dans la chambre de cette dernière. Il prit quelques vêtements à celle-ci et l'amena dans la salle de bain.

**Nathan (donnant les vêtements à Haley) : **Tiens, prends une bonne douche froide! Ça va t'aider...

**Haley (enlevant son haut sans faire attention à Nathan) :** D'accord...

Nathan, ne voulant pas profiter de la vue du corps de Haley, se retourna et commença à quitter la salle de bain lorsque...

**Haley (regardant Nathan) :** Nathan!

**Nathan (se retournant) :** Quoi?

**Haley (ne réfléchissant plus avant de parler) :** Tu viens pas avec moi?

**Nathan (triste) : **Au fond de toi, tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai rien à faire dans la même douche que toi à ce moment précis...

Sur ces mots, Nathan sortit de la salle de bain, déboussolé par la conduite de la jeune femme. Malgré qu'il ait une envie folle d'aller la rejoindre sous la douche, Nathan ne pouvait profiter du fait que Haley avait bu pour combler ses propres désirs. Il se devait de la protéger et il s'avait que s'il était pour arriver quelque chose cette nuit, le lendemain, il aurait honte de lui, de s'être laisser tenter et d'avoir pensé à lui plutôt qu'au bien être de Haley. Il alla donc s'asseoir sur le lit et attendit que cette dernière ait fini de prendre sa douche.

Durant sa douche, Haley avait pu prendre légèrement conscience de ce qui arrivait, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, cette fois-ci, Haley ne voulait pas écouter sa tête, mais son cœur. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de prendre sa douche froide, elle s'enroula d'une serviette, laissa les vêtements que Nathan lui avait donnés dans la salle de bain et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'homme qui faisait toujours battre son cœur. Nathan était sur le dos, allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Il n'entendit pas Haley arrivée. Celle-ci monta doucement sur le lit. C'est à ce moment que Nathan sentit enfin sa présence. Il ouvra les yeux et aperçut Haley à côté de lui, vêtit d'une simple serviette...

**Nathan (surpris) :** Haley?! Mais...

Cette dernière ne lui laissa même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle l'embrassa amoureusement. Nathan ne pouvait résister à ce baiser si passionné. Il se laissa donc faire. Haley n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser puis au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme faufila doucement et sensuellement sa main sous le chandail de Nathan. Ce dernier en avait des frissons, mais la raison reprit le dessus...

**Nathan (enlevant la main de Haley de sous son chandail) :** Non... non Haley! On ne peut pas! Je ne veux pas profiter de toi... au fond de toi, tu n'en as pas envie et je ne veux pas que tu te réveilles demain matin avec des regrets.

**Haley (se redressant sur Nathan et enlevant sa serviette d'un geste délicat) :** C'est toi que je veux, j'ai envie de toi! Je t'aime Nathan et même si j'ai un peu bu, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais... (soufflant à l'oreille de Nathan)... Je t'aime pour la vie...

**Nathan (fixant sans s'en rendre compte le corps de Haley) :** Je... euh...

**Haley (souriant au regard figé de Nathan) :** Je le savais, t'en meurt d'envie toi aussi...

Haley se recoucha sur Nathan et commença à embrasser ce dernier dans le cou. Elle monta tranquillement jusqu'aux lèvres de Nathan et les lui embrassa sans retenue. Nathan ne pouvait plus se retenir. La passion et le désir étaient trop forts. Il s'abandonna donc aux baisers et aux caresses de la femme qui lui manquait tant ces dernières semaines. Puis une fois que Haley eut fini de déshabiller Nathan de la tête au pied, ce dernier la fit chavirer et se retrouva au-dessus du corps si fragile de Haley. Il la tenait à présent dans ses bras. Son corps entier était en contact avec celui de la femme de sa vie. Le jeune homme adorait sentir chaque frôlement de chacune des parties du corps des deux amoureux. Il arriva le moment crucial où Haley et Nathan ne firent plus qu'un. Depuis si longtemps, ils attendaient cet instant magique... celui où ils reformerait un tout, une unique chose, un moment qui représentait parfaitement toute l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre...

Il faisait jour. Le temps était froid puisque c'était le mois de novembre. Dans une chambre sombre où les rideaux étaient toujours fermés, une fenêtre était ouverte et laissait pénétré un vent glacial. Dans cette même chambre, un couple dormait sous les couvertures, serré l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas prendre froid. La jeune femme s'était collée au torse nu du jeune homme et celui-ci avait son bras qui entourait délicatement la taille dénudée de celle qu'il aimait. Malheureusement, malgré la chaleur que Nathan transmettait à Haley, la jeune femme fut parcourue d'un frisson intense ce qui provoqua son réveil. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, elle sentait la peau de l'homme de sa vie toucher la sienne et cette simple sensation la rendait fébrile. Contrairement à ce que Nathan aurait pu penser, elle savait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière et en était tout de même heureuse. Après un instant à profiter des bras chaleureux de Nathan, Haley ouvra doucement les yeux. Elle pouvait voir Nathan dormir si paisiblement. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais au moment, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

**Haley pensant :** Il est si parfait! Jamais je ne pourrais rêver de rencontrer un homme aussi merveilleux. Comment est-ce possible qu'il est un père aussi monstrueux?!

Haley contemplait toujours Nathan puis tout d'un coup, des larmes se mirent à inonder son visage si doux. Elle venait de prendre conscience d'une chose importante.

**Haley pensant : **Oh mon dieu! Je suis aussi monstrueuse que Dan! Comment j'ai pu penser qu'à moi?! Même si j'ai adoré la nuit passée, je savais que ça ne pourrait pas durer... et... je l'ai quand même fait. Je suis épouvantable... je ne peux pas encore le faire souffrir! Il ne me mérite pas... pardonne-moi Nathan pour te faire souffrir, je m'en voudrai pour le restant de mes jours... j'ai aucune excuse... je suis désolée!

La jeune femme en pleurs se leva délicatement du lit afin de ne pas réveiller l'homme qu'elle aimait et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle s'habilla très rapidement, ne prit pas le temps de se coiffer et partit à la cuisine. Toujours les larmes aux yeux, elle prit un bout de papier et commença à écrire tout ses sentiments à l'égard de Nathan et tout ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire en face à face. C'était sans aucun doute, une lettre des plus difficiles à écrire...

« _Mon amour (malgré le fait que je n'aie plus vraiment le droit de t'appeler ainsi), _

_Je suis désolée d'être une fois de plus partie en courant, de t'avoir fait espérer, mais je sais qu'au fond de moi, je n'aurais été capable de te dire ces mots en face. Avant de t'expliquer mes agissements, je voudrais que tu saches que j'ai jamais été aussi heureuse avec un homme que toi! Tu m'as comblé en me donnant tout l'amour que tu avais pour moi. Je dis bien « avait », car à l'instant où tu lis cette lettre, tu dois me détester et je ne t'en veux pas. Bien au contraire, je te comprends parfaitement! Je sais que je t'aimerai toute ma vie, mais pour des raisons que je ne peux t'expliquer, tu dois continuer ta vie sans moi... pour ton bien... je ne te mérite pas! Regarde-moi, je préfère te dire ces mots avec l'intermédiaire d'un bout de papier plutôt que te les dire de vive voix. Je suis lâche et je sais que tu ne l'aies aucunement alors ça prouve probablement bien des choses. Tu m'as toujours démontré l'amour que t'éprouvait pour moi. Tu étais là durant la tournée avec Chris, tu as acheté mon ancienne maison, un geste qui m'a jamais fait aussi plaisir, mais le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que tu m'as donné ton cœur... et je me sens honteuse, car apparemment, j'ai échoué! Je n'ai pas réussi à en prendre soin. Alors c'est pourquoi, avec regret, colère et surtout tristesse, que je me dois de te le redonner. Sans aucun doute, je te laisse mon cœur. Qu'il soit entre tes mains ou enfouit à jamais dans un coffre à quelque part, que tu en prennes soin ou que tu le décapites, ça m'est égal, car il est déjà brisé en mille morceaux. Je sais ce que tu dois te dire : « Si elle m'aime toujours et qu'elle souffre, pourquoi me quitte-t-elle?». Et bien la seule réponse possible que je pourrais te donner serait : « Je fais ça pour ton bien. » Je sais que ça peut paraître ridicule comme réponse, mais c'est pourtant la vérité. N'essaies pas de me faire changer d'idée, car tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui est en jeu. TON avenir va dépendre des choix que tu feras aujourd'hui et MON avenir aussi... et... même si j'ai toujours imaginé NOTRE avenir ensemble, je sais aujourd'hui, pour le bien de tous les deux qu'on doit se séparer et emprunter des chemins différents pour être heureux. Toi, tu as le basket, alors lance-toi... fais tous les efforts possible pour enfin réaliser ton plus vieux rêve, celui de jouer dans la NBA. Une chose est certaine, je te promets que si un jour, tu réussis à te faire une place dans la formation d'une des équipes de la NBA, je viendrais t'encourager, peu importe où je serai dans le monde. N'oublie pas qu'il faut faire de la vie un rêve et faire d'un rêve une réalité. Alors défonce-toi pour devenir celui que tu as toujours voulu être. Jamais je serais plus heureuse pour toi que si tu parvenais à avoir tout ce que tu désires. Soit heureux, c'est la seule chose que j'espère! Si tu l'es, alors je serai comblée._

_Je t'aime pour la vie et je ne t'oublierai jamais...__  
__La femme qui ne veut qu'une chose : Ton bonheur, Haley –xxx– _»

Nathan avait les larmes aux yeux en lisant cette lettre. Il venait de la trouver sur l'oreiller où Haley avait dormit auparavant. Il se sentait vide et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Haley ne réalisait pas qu'il ne pourrait jamais être heureux sans elle. Malgré les sentiments de colère et de tristesse qui l'envahissaient, Nathan se leva, récupéra ses vêtements qui traînaient un peu partout dans la chambre et s'habilla rapidement. Il descendit les marches avec la lettre de Haley toujours entre ses mains et regarda dans chacune des pièces de la maison de cette dernière, mais aucune trace de la jeune femme. Il se résigna donc à sortir de la maison. Après avoir barré la porte à l'aide de la clé de rechange qu'il avait trouvé dans un pot de fleur, il remit la clé à cet endroit et se dirigea vers chez lui les larmes aux yeux. Arrivé, il se retrouva face à Dan qui semblait à la fois heureux, surpris et inquiet.

**Dan (d'un ton sec) : **Où as-tu passé la nuit?

**Nathan (voulant monter dans sa chambre sans être harceler de question par son père) :** Chez Luke...

**Dan pensant :** Bordel, j'aurais aimé lui baisser ses notes à la petite intello... (à voix haute)... Tu comptes quand même pas monter dans ta chambre sans même que j'aie pu te parler?

**Nathan :** À vrai dire, si j'y compte...

**Dan (voulant avoir la confiance de Nathan) : **Je sais que c'est dernier temps, j'ai été assez distant et assez étrange, mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi...

**Nathan (n'y portant pas attention) :** Ça m'est égal!

**Dan (prenant le bras de Nathan pour l'emmener vers le salon) : **Suis-moi, c'est très important et ça devrait te faire plaisir...

**Nathan (suivant son père malgré le fait que sa tête lui disait d'être vigilant) : **De quoi tu parles...

**Dan (souriant et s'assoyant sur un des sofas) :** J'ai reçu une proposition pour toi...

**Nathan (s'assoyant sur un autre sofa, curieux et surpris) :** Une proposition?

**Dan (lui donnant une enveloppe) : **Tiens une lettre...

**Nathan (à lui-même) : **Pas une autre lettre pour aujourd'hui, je tiendrai jamais...

**Dan (ayant entendu plus ou moins) : **Quoi?

**Nathan (sortant de ses pensées) :** Euh, non rien, je me parlais...

**Dan (curieux de la réaction de Nathan) :** Aller, tu ouvres la lettre?

**Nathan (déchirant l'enveloppe) :** Oui, oui...

La lettre disait :

« _Cher Monsieur Scott,_

_Après avoir envoyé un recruteur dans votre université, nous avons tout de suite remarqué votre talent. Nous savons que vous revenez d'une blessure, mais malgré tout, nous voyons bien que vous êtes doué, très doué si nous pouvons se le permettre. Nous avons donc décidé de parler de vous à votre directeur, celui de Duke University et nous avons réussi à avoir l'accord de ce dernier afin de vous écrire cette lettre. Nous avons donc le plaisir de vous informer que si cela vous plaît, vous avez la chance de continuer votre année scolaire à l'université de Harvard à Boston afin de perfectionner votre jeu. Notre équipe de Basket Ball est l'une des meilleurs niveau universitaire et donc, au risque de nous répéter, nous espérons que vous accepterez de nous faire l'honneur de vous joindre à notre équipe pour le début de l'année 2008. Il vous reste donc exactement 46 jours afin de nous envoyer une réponse nous affirmant si vous souhaitez poursuivre votre apprentissage en tant que joueur de Basket à Duke University ou à Harvard University._

_Au plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous en Janvier, l'équipe administrative de Harvard._»

**Nathan (surpris) : **Oh mon dieu...

**Dan (heureux) :** C'est génial, hein?

**Nathan (repensant à Haley et tout ce qu'il a vécu) :** Euh, j'en... j'en sais rien!

**Dan (surpris) : **Quoi?

**Nathan (se levant avec la lettre) :** Je dois réfléchir...

**Dan (frustré) : **Mais voyons Nathan, la meilleure université t'offre un poste dans leur équipe et t'as besoin de réfléchir?

**Nathan (se dirigeant vers sa chambre) :** Si je vais à Harvard, ça l'insinue que je dois quitter tous mes amis et cette ville aussi...

**Dan :** Et alors?! Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ici?

**Nathan (repensant une fois de plus à Haley) :** Je te dis ma réponse lorsque je l'aurai prise...

**Dan (voulant jouer au bon père) :** Très bien, tu décides... mais n'oublie pas que c'est le meilleur moyen de réaliser ton rêve...

**Nathan (criant puisqu'il était loin de son père) :** Je sais...

Puis Nathan entra dans sa chambre. Pourquoi a l'âge qu'il avait, devait-il faire des choix aussi difficiles? Depuis tout petit, il avait espéré jouer à Duke ou Harvard, mais depuis les dernières années, Duke avait perdu un peu de talent et était donc moins fort que Harvard et Nathan s'était souvent dit que s'il avait l'opportunité de jouer à Harvard, il irait sans attendre, mais cette fois-ci, aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il avait peur de quitter Tree Hill, de quitter Duke, mais surtout d'être loin de Haley. Il avait parfaitement compris la lettre de cette dernière, enfin... comprendre est un grand mot, mais il avait tout de même saisi le message qui était de vivre ses rêves et au fond de lui, il savait qu'il devait respecter la demande de Haley. Par contre, s'il quittait Tree Hill, le jeune homme ne pourrait plus prendre soin ou plutôt s'assurer de protéger la femme qu'il aime. Même s'ils n'étaient plus en couple, Nathan avait peur de devoir la laisser seule face à la vie. Pour avoir les idées plus claires, il partit prendre une douche. Il laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son visage en réfléchissant à la meilleure décision pour lui ; Rester à Tree Hill pour pouvoir toujours être là en cas de problèmes pour Haley ou vivre son rêve à Harvard...Que devait-il choisir...

Pendant que Nathan se sentait envahi d'une peine immense et qu'il tentait de remettre ses idées en place, Haley venait tout juste d'arriver chez Brooke où elle s'était rendue après avoir lâchement abandonné l'homme qu'elle aimait chez elle. La jeune femme n'avait tout simplement pas cessé de pleurer depuis qu'elle avait pris un stylo et s'était mise à composer la lettre dédiée à Nathan. Arrivée au pas de la porte, Haley prit une profonde respiration et cogna à trois reprises...

TOC... TOC... TOC...

**Brooke (ouvrant la porte et souriante) :** Hey Haley!

Voyant les yeux remplis de larmes de sa meilleure amie, le sourire de Brooke se transforma, faisant place à un regard inquiet.

**Brooke (prenant Haley dans ses bras) : **Et mais qu'est-ce que t'as ma puce?

**Haley (pleurant) :** Ne m'appelle pas « ma puce », je t'en prie!

**Brooke (perdue et amenant Haley dans le salon) :** Euh, d'accord! Mais pourquoi tu pleures comme ça?

**Haley (avança avec Brooke et s'assoyant sur un sofa) : **J'suis trop lâche!

**Brooke (inquiète) :** Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas... je suis là...

**Haley : **Je viens de quitter définitivement l'homme de ma vie!

**Brooke (ne comprenant pas) : **Tu ne l'avais pas déjà fait?

**Haley (ayant un regard heureux en repensant à sa nuit passée) : **Euh... je... nous avons fait l'amour cette nuit...

**Brooke (surprise et souriant) : **QUOI?! C'était comment?

**Haley (fusillant Brooke du regard) :** Brooke!

**Brooke (faisant un air innocent) :** Quoi?

**Haley (d'un ton triste) :** Ce n'est pas le moment. Même si c'était extraordinaire comme toutes les nombreuses nuits que j'ai passé avec lui dans ses bras, le problème n'est pas là... ce matin, je me suis réveillée contre lui et...

**Brooke (l'interrompant) : **Deux secondes, tu dis que ta nuit était exceptionnelle, mais t'as été surprise de te réveiller contre Nate?

**Haley :** Non! J'étais parfaitement consciente lorsqu'on l'a fait hier. Ok, c'est vrai... j'avais peut-être bu, mais je me souviens de tout et c'est ÇA le problème!

**Brooke :** Je ne comprends pas, en quoi c'est un problème que tu te souviennes de tout? Au contraire, c'est bien... comme ça tu peux te souvenir de son corps de rêve! T'as de la chance...

**Haley (lui lançant un regard noir) :** Brooke, le problème est que c'est MOI hier qui lui aie sauté dessus. Au début, il ne voulait pas me faire l'amour, car il avait peur que je regrette le lendemain, mais j'ai été plus qu'entreprenante si tu vois ce que je veux dire... et c'est moi ce matin qui le quitte! Je joue avec ses sentiments sans le vouloir, je suis trop cruelle!

**Brooke :** Si tu l'aimes, ne le quitte pas... L'amour est plus fort que tout...

**Haley (d'un ton sérieux) : **Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est loin d'être aussi simple...

**Brooke (devant très sérieuse) :** Bon, j'ai fait celle qui ne comprenait pas, mais aujourd'hui à... (regardant sa montre)... 12h39, tu vas immédiatement tout me raconter et m'expliquer pourquoi tu souffres et, par le fait même, fais souffrir Nathan... Qui est derrière tout ça? Pourquoi ces problèmes dernièrement? Il est temps que ça s'arrête! Ça dure depuis déjà un mois et demi...

**Haley (surprise) : **Tu sais qui a quelqu'un derrière tout ça?

**Brooke :** Bien sûr, j'attendais que tu m'en parles, mais apparemment, t'as toujours pas osé donc, en tant que meilleure amie qui veut ton bien être, je me dois de t'aider et pour ça, tu dois tout me raconter...

**Haley (s'assoyant droite) :** Euh... tu sais, j'en ai parlé à personne alors, si je t'en parle... tu dois me jurer d'en parler à personne tant que je ne serai pas prête... et certaine que c'est la bonne chose à faire...

**Brooke (croisant ses doigts) :** Parole tenue! Je te le jure Haley...

**Haley (prenant une grande respiration) : **Très bien... alors... euh... tu connais David, l'ancien spécialiste de Nathan?

**Brooke :** Celui qui t'as embrassé de force?

**Haley (dégoûtée en repensant à ce moment) :** Euh oui! Celui-là... et bien, en réalité c'est Dan qui le payait pour me draguer afin que je quitte ensuite Nate...

**Brooke (l'interrompant) :** Oh mon dieu! Il est épouvantable!

**Haley :** Je ne te le fais pas dire! Bref, vu que son plan A n'a pas fonctionné, il m'a donné un... un ultimatum la nuit où j'ai dormi chez lui avec Nathan. Je me suis levée en plein milieu de la nuit pour aller à la salle de bain, mais il m'a entendu et m'a pratiquement forcé à le suivre au sous-sol. Il m'a dit que si... si je ne quittais pas Nathan, premièrement, l'avenir de Nate en tant que joueur professionnel serait compromis, car j'avoue... lorsqu'on sort ensemble, il se concentre moins sur le Basket. Alors je lui aie dit que je forcerais Nathan à s'entraîner au Basket, mais il m'a dit que ce n'était pas tout...

**Brooke (surprise et dégoûtée) :** Quoi! Pas tout?! C'est déjà trop... il me dégoûte Dan! Je n'en reviens pas!

À ce moment là, le téléphone sonna, mais Brooke ne prit pas la peine de répondre. La curiosité l'envahissait trop pour être interrompu par un simple téléphone alors elle dit...

**Brooke :** Laisse sonner, ça ne doit pas être important! Continue ce que tu disais...

**Haley :** Euh... d'accord! En tout cas, il m'a aussi dit que si je ne le quittais pas, il ferait en sorte de baisser mes notes à Duke et que par le fait même, je serais expulsée.

**Brooke (d'un ton faible) : **T'as donc décidé de quitter le seul homme que t'aime?

**Haley (les larmes aux yeux) :** J'avais pas vraiment le choix! Comprends-moi, je ne voulais pas que Nathan m'en veule de lui avoir empêché de réaliser ses rêves et c'est certain que je souhaite quand même réaliser mes rêves, mais le pire... c'est qu'il aurait gâché ma vie en m'expulsant de Duke! J'aurais été dévouée à un travail de serveuse pour le restant de mes jours...

**Brooke (bouche bée) : **Euh...

**Haley (pleurant) :** Je sais que j'ai peut-être agis en lâche, mais c'est, selon moi, la meilleure solution pour lui et pour moi! Je me suis dit, qu'attendre la fin de l'université ne devrait pas être si épouvantable, mais tu vois où ça m'a mené? Je n'ai même pas été capable de me passer de lui plus d'un mois et demi... je sais plus quoi faire, Brooke!

**Brooke (prenant Haley dans ses bras) : **On va trouver un moyen Haley... je ne veux pas que t'abandonne. Nathan est l'homme de ta vie et je le sais alors, je vais t'aider à te sortir de là.

**Haley (sanglotant) : **Je veux seulement qu'il soit heureux Brooke...et je sais que sans le basket, il ne le sera jamais entièrement... Je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi, il ne réalise pas son rêve de jouer dans la NBA!

**Brooke (regardant Haley droit dans les yeux) :** S'il ne réalise pas son rêve de joueur professionnel à cause qu'il est toujours avec toi, ce sera parce que ce n'est pas ce qui lui tient le plus à cœur contrairement à toi, qu'il aime de tout son être. Peut-être que sans le savoir, tu es son vrai rêve... Peut-être qu'il rêve de t'épouser, de fonder une famille avec toi et que travailler dans un bureau ne le dérangerait pas tant qu'il t'a toi et vos futurs petits bouts choux!

**Haley (affichant un léger sourire) :** C'est drôle, il m'a dit ces mots la première fois que je l'ai quitté...

**Brooke (surprise) : **QUOI?! Et tu l'as quitté une deuxième fois?

**Haley (mal à l'aise et réalisant son erreur) :** T'as raison... oh mon dieu! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

**Brooke :** T'as fait une GROSSE erreur, mais t'as toujours l'opportunité de la réparer. Tu devrais aller le voir...

**Haley (se levant) : **Je crois que c'est une bonne idée... On peut surmonter nos problèmes ensemble... Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais! Merci Bro...

**?? (sortant d'une pièce et interrompant Haley) :** Je ne crois pas que c'est la meilleure idée d'aller le voir...

**Haley (se retournant vers la personne) :** Ryan?

**Ryan (souriant) :** Désolé, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation...

**Brooke (furieuse) :** T'aurais pu au moins nous dire que t'entendais tout! C'était privé!

**Ryan (élevant le ton) :** C'est pas ma faute si vous parliez fort!

**Haley (criant pour ce faire entendre) :** Ça suffit! (à Ryan) Pourquoi t'as dit que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée d'aller le voir?

**Ryan (inventant une histoire) :** Parce que... parce que je sais que vous avez passé une soirée assez mouvementé avec vos parties de jambes en l'air et de...

**Haley (lui jetant un regard noir) :** Tu peux arrêter de rêvasser, abrège...

**Ryan (souriant) :** Désolé... mais où je voulais en venir, c'est qu'avant votre soirée, je l'ai surpris avec une autre fille et ils s'embrassaient. Nathan lui disait qu'il était heureux que tu l'aies quitté, car tu lui avais facilité la tâche... Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça!

**Haley (se jetant dans les bras de Brooke en pleurs) :** C'est pas possible... Ce n'est pas vrai! (à Ryan) Tu mens! Il n'aurait pas fait ça... et surtout pas avec la nuit qu'on a passé!

**Ryan : **C'était AVANT votre nuit! Ça fait quelque temps que ça dure!

**Brooke (en colère après Ryan) :** Arrête de raconter des niaiseries Ryan! Je connais depuis assez longtemps Nate pour savoir qu'il ne ferait jamais ça!

**Haley :** Et puis comment tu peux le savoir? Ça fait à peine une semaine que t'es ici!

**Ryan (mentant) :** Faut croire que j'étais là au bon moment pour le surprendre avec l'autre femme! Ne m'en veux pas Haley... je croyais juste bon de te le dire!

**Haley (sortant de chez Brooke en pleurs) :** Je dois aller le voir et l'entendre de sa propre bouche...

**Ryan (courant après Haley dehors sous le regard accusateur de Brooke) :** Haley! (la retenant par le bras)... Ne fais pas l'erreur de le croire. Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'aimes que tu dois le croire sur paroles! L'amour rend aveugle, je sais... mais dépasse l'amour et essaie de t'assurer qu'il ne te ment pas...

**Haley (pleurant) :** Pourquoi il me ferait ça à moi? Ça fait plus de 4 ans qu'on s'aime...

**Ryan : **Parfois les gens nous déçoivent et nous découvrons qu'en réalité, ils sont des inconnus à nos yeux...

**Haley (ayant un regard perçant et malheureux) :** Pas Nathan! Dis-moi que tu te trompes... je t'en supplie!

**Ryan (la prenant dans ses bras) :** Je suis désolé, j'aurais voulu me tromper!

Haley se laissa prendre par Ryan sans vraiment se rendre compte du geste que ce dernier avait fait. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Nathan et le seul fait de l'imaginer la tromper lui était impossible. Perdue dans ses pensées, plus rien n'existait autour d'elle, même pas les bras de Ryan qui l'entourait.

Pendant ce temps, Nathan avait eu le temps de finir de prendre sa douche. Il avait appelé Lucas pour savoir s'il savait où se trouvait Haley. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'elle devait être chez Brooke si elle avait besoin de réconfort. Nathan avait tenté d'appeler chez Brooke, mais personne n'avait répondu alors le jeune homme, après avoir longuement réfléchi, décida d'aller régler les choses une fois pour toute avec Haley. Il se prépara et partit vers chez Brooke. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit destiné, il vu une scène qu'il le rendit fou de jalousie, colérique et par-dessus tout, envahi de tristesse. Nathan avait l'impression d'avoir été transpercé d'une flèche en plein cœur. Il avait le souffle coupé et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes à vu d'oeil. Au loin, il apercevait Haley dans les bras de RYAN. Celui-ci la tenait par la taille et caressait le dos de cette dernière. En voyant Nathan au loin, Ryan se risqua même à déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de Haley. S'en était trop pour Nathan. Il avait la sensation de perdre l'utilité de ses jambes et de s'effondrer sur le sol. Après avoir lâcher un dernier regard à la femme qui faisait malgré tout, toujours battre son cœur, Nathan partit en courant chez lui. Arrivé, il trouva son père dans la cuisine et lui dit...

**Nathan (d'un ton sec, ne voulant pas montrer sa peine) :** Je fais mes valises! Je pars pour Boston demain matin. J'appelle l'administration tout à l'heure! T'as raison, il n'y a que le Basket Ball qui compte... l'amour, ça craint!

**Dan (heureux, mais ne voulant pas le montrer) :** Si c'est ton choix!

**Nathan (montant dans sa chambre) :** C'est décidé, je vais à Harvard!

**Dan (souriant et criant pour que Nathan l'entende) :** Je viens avec toi!

**Nathan (apparaissant en haut des marches) : **À une condition!

**Dan (inquiet) :** Laquelle?

**Nathan :** Je vis seul et où j'en ai envie... je ne vis pas avec toi!

**Dan (en désaccord) :** Pourquoi?

**Nathan : **J'ai besoin de me retrouver seul...

**Dan (trop heureux pour se disputer avec son fils) : **J'accepte, mais j'ai le droit de venir te voir souvent à ton appartement!

**Nathan (faisant allusion à l'ancienne maison de Haley) :** Ok, mais qui t'as parlé d'un appartement?

**Dan (bouche bée) :** Euh...

**Nathan (retournant vers sa chambre) :** Oublie! Vas faire tes valises parce que demain matin, on est parti!

Puis Nathan appela Harvard University. Le directeur fut heureux de l'enthousiaste que le jeune homme laissait paraître au téléphone et lui assura qu'une place à son université l'attendait dès son arrivée. Par la suite, Nathan appela Lucas pour lui dire qu'il quittait la ville, mais ne lui donna aucune information supplémentaire. Lucas était surpris, mais seulement qu'au timbre de la voix de son cousin, il voyait que rien ne pouvait retenir ce dernier à Tree Hill. Nathan était décidé! En ayant fini avec les téléphones, le jeune homme commença à faire ses valises et mettre dans des cartons, ce qui lui servirait pour sa nouvelle vie à Boston. Peut-être que tout ceci paraissait soudain, mais Nathan était, à présent, persuadé qu'en s'éloignant de Haley, la souffrance qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant celle-ci dans les bras d'un autre homme s'estomperait au fur et à mesure que le temps passerait. Ce choc l'avait à un point tel démoli intérieurement qu'à cet instant même, ses gestes ne suivaient plus sa pensée. Tout ce faisait sur un coup de tête, mais... une fois la tempête passée, les décombres seront-ils réutilisables ou plus rien ne pourra être sauvé et récupéré...


	17. Chapitre 16

Alors que Nathan commençait à faire ses valises, Haley était toujours dans les bras de Ryan. Le chagrin l'envahissait à un point tel que toutes ses pensées s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. Une fois qu'elle crut avoir réussi à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, la jeune femme se rendit compte que Ryan la tenait par la taille. Elle se déprit rapidement de l'emprise de ce dernier et le regarda avec les yeux inondés de larmes.

**Haley (sanglotant) : **Je sais ce que tu penses à propos de Nathan et qu'avec ce que tu as vu, tu le détestes encore plus, mais... c'est plus fort que moi, je suis désolée... je ne peux pas me résoudre à te croire ou du moins, à me détruire intérieurement sans même avoir sa version des faits. Je dois aller le voir malgré tout ce que tu en penses...

**Ryan (faisant tout pour la convaincre) :** Dans ce cas, vas-y demain...

**Haley (inquiète) :** Pourquoi demain?

**Ryan (cherchant une raison) :** Euh, bien... en fait, regarde-toi! Tu as les yeux totalement rouges et noyés de larmes.

**Haley (ne comprenant pas le rapport) :** Et alors?

**Ryan :** Et alors, s'il te voit comme ça, il va pouvoir s'apercevoir à quel point tu souffres et il pourra dire qu'il t'a bien eu durant tout ce temps. Il se moquerait de toi et ça ne serait pas bon pour ton bien être!

**Haley (pleurant) : **Arrête de raconter de bêtises! Nathan ne ferait jamais ça! Et peu importe, qu'est-ce que ça fait sincèrement que mon bien être soit à terre? Il l'est déjà en grande partie!

**Ryan (prenant Haley par les épaules) :** Je ne pensais pas devoir en arriver là, mais... j'ai entendu dire que la femme qu'il se fait régulièrement devait passer le voir aujourd'hui.

**Haley (s'effondrant sur le sol) :** Quoi?!

**Ryan :** Désolé, mais je crois vraiment que le mieux pour toi est de prendre une journée pour y penser, te remettre les idées en place. Tu iras le voir par la suite demain afin de savoir tout...

**Haley (retournant voir Brooke à l'intérieur) :** T'as sûrement raison... je vais voir Brooke!

**Ryan pensant : **YES!! C'est qui le meilleur? Hein? C'est qui le meilleur? C'est toi mon beau Ryan!! Maintenant, il me reste jusqu'à demain matin pour trouver une autre excuse pour pas qu'elle aille le voir!! YES!! Je suis trop beau, grand, fort et surtout... amoureux du corps de cette chère Haley James! Après tout, c'est vrai... elle est parfaitement bien roulée!! Ha, je déteste Nathan... comment il a fait pour l'avoir dans son lit?

Durant tout le reste de la journée, Haley avait pleuré dans les bras de Brooke qui avait beaucoup de difficulté à croire à cette histoire. Cette dernière avait tenté de résonner plusieurs fois Haley afin qu'elle aille voir Nathan, mais après les paroles de Ryan, la jeune femme châtaine était terrorisée à l'idée de voir l'homme qu'elle aime faire l'amour à une autre. Jamais elle serait capable de chasser ces images de sa tête s'il advenait qu'elle les aperçoit en pleine action. Ça la détruirait probablement pour toujours. Vers 22h00, Haley était rentrée chez elle. Son lit était toujours défait après la nuit torride qu'elle avait passée la veille et remarqua que la veste de Nathan était toujours restée sur son lit. Il l'avait oublié. Malgré le fait qu'elle ressentait une tristesse immense face à ce dernier, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir réellement. Haley enfila alors la veste de celui-ci puis s'allongea doucement sur son lit, sentant toujours l'odeur de Nathan à travers les draps et le vêtement qu'elle portait. La jeune femme recommença ce qu'elle avait fait tout au long de la journée, c'est-à-dire... pleurer. Elle avait le cœur brisé!

Quant à Nathan, ça journée s'était résumée à trois choses. Premièrement, il avait fait des boîtes et remplis un grand nombre de valises jusqu'à très tard le soir. Deuxièmement, il avait discuté avec son père afin de s'arranger sur le fait qu'ils vivraient séparément. Il avait été conclu que Dan trouverait une maison, arrivé sur les lieux. Ce dernier avait décidé par contre, de ne pas emménager dès le lendemain. Il avait pris la décision de revenir d'ici une semaine à Tree Hill, une fois la maison achetée à Boston pour organiser le déménagement si soudain et troisièmement, Nathan avait versé, malgré un effort surhumain d'empêcher cette profonde déprime, un grand nombre de larmes. Tout au long de la journée, il n'avait cessé de pleurer. Il avait le cœur brisé!

Le lendemain matin, vers 9h30, Nathan et son père était déjà à trois heures de Tree Hill, en route pour Boston. Ils ne faisaient par contre pas le voyage dans la même voiture puisque Nathan aurait besoin de sa propre voiture, arrivé là-bas. Durant le trajet, le jeune homme chagriné remettait en question sa vie, ses rêves... bref, son existence entière.

À plusieurs kilomètres de où se trouvait à présent Nathan, Haley venait tout juste de se réveiller. Ses yeux lui piquaient et étaient toujours rouges dû à la quantité imposante de larmes versées la nuit précédente. Malgré le manque de motivation, elle sortit peu à peu des couvertures, portant toujours la veste de Nathan sur son corps délicat et si fragile. La jeune femme se prépara légèrement, c'est-à-dire qu'elle mit une paire de souliers et s'attacha les cheveux d'un simple geste, sans s'appliquer sur son apparence. Elle sortit ensuite de chez elle et partit vers chez Nathan à pied. Le trajet entre sa maison et celle du jeune homme prit deux fois plus de temps. Haley marchait très lentement tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il l'attendait une fois face à face avec Nathan.

Une fois arrivée chez se dernier, Haley fut surprise de voir aucune voiture dans l'entrée, mais alla tout de même cogner à la porte d'entrée. Elle frappa et sonna plusieurs fois, mais toujours pas de réponses. La jeune femme châtaine était inquiète et voulait à tout prix savoir la vérité sur ce que Ryan avait dit. Elle fit alors le tour de la maison, mais une fois terminée, elle vit bien que la maison était déserte et qu'il n'y avait personne. Après un moment de réflexion, Haley décida de prendre une chance et d'aller chez Lucas pour voir si Nathan était là. Elle reprit donc la route à pied puis après quelques minutes, cette dernière arriva tout juste devant chez Lucas. Elle respira un grand coup et cogna trois petits coups sur la porte d'entrée en bois.

**?? (ouvrant la porte et surpris) :** Haley?

**Haley (ayant une allure triste) :** Hey Lucas, je ne veux pas te déranger trop longtemps, mais je voulais juste savoir si Nathan se trouvait chez toi?

**Lucas (comprenant ce qu'il se passait et voyant par le fait même la souffrance de cette dernière) : **Entre... je dois te parler...

**Haley (espérant de tout son cœur) :** Il est ici?

**Lucas (lui prenant le bras et l'emmenant vers la salon) : **Euh... en fait pas vraiment, assis-toi sur le sofa ça serait mieux!

**Haley (commençant à paniquer) :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucas? Tu me fais peur!

**Lucas (respirant profondément avant d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Haley) :** Hier, Nathan m'a appelé et m'a fait savoir qu'il quittait la ville... définitivement!

**Haley (sentant son monde s'écrouler autour d'elle et commençant à pleurer) :** Euh... quoi... je... euh... c'est pas possible! Pourquoi?

**Lucas :** Il n'a rien voulu me dire. Il a juste dit qu'il avait reçu une nouvelle offre dans une autre université et qu'il avait décidé de la prendre. Il semblait vraiment bouleversé et malheureux Hales!

**Haley (s'assoyant sur le sofa) : **Je ne comprends pas... je... je l'aime toujours! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui... je... euh...t'as aucune idée d'où il peut être?

**Lucas :** Je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'en sais rien!

**Haley (pleurant) :** Oh mon dieu! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait! Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser partir...

Lucas la prit doucement dans ses bras. Ce dernier avec lui aussi les larmes aux yeux. Voir Haley dans cet état le bouleversait et ce qui le frustrait le plus était qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots parfaits afin d'apaiser le chagrin de cette dernière. Lucas se sentait impuissant face à la déprime de Haley. Il pouvait rien faire excepter la prendre dans ses bras et espérer qu'elle se calme... qu'elle respire et qu'elle reprenne peu à peu sa vie en main. La voyant aussi peinée, Lucas comprit qu'il devait retrouver au plus vite son cousin, car il ne pouvait pas, en tant que membre de la même famille, laisser disparaître un amour aussi puissant que celui entre Nathan et Haley. Un amour qu'on qualifierait d'indestructible ; le vrai amour... Celui que malgré toutes les épreuves et toutes les distances qui peuvent séparer un couple, reste à jamais incrusté au plus profond des deux âmes sœurs et que malgré les efforts surhumains pour tout oublier, il reste toujours un élément qui ne peut s'envoler et qui fait en sorte qu'il est impossible d'affirmer être totalement libéré de l'emprise de ce véritable amour...

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Nathan avait quitté Tree Hill pour Boston. Rien n'avait évolué du côté de Haley. Brooke faisait de son mieux pour lui changer les idées, mais rien à faire, la jeune femme ne cessait pas de pleurer et de s'en vouloir pour le départ de Nathan. Lucas avait tenté par tous les moyens de rejoindre son cousin, mais ce dernier ne répondait pas sur son téléphone cellulaire.

De son côté, en une semaine, Nathan avait eu le temps de s'installer dans l'ancienne maison de Haley qui était à présent la tienne. Il avait acheté de nouveaux meubles, re-décoré quelque peu l'intérieur et il avait installé un panier de basket... bref, elle était maintenant parfaite pour y habiter. Lorsque Dan apprit pour l'achat de cette maison, il fut tout d'abord surpris puis furieux, mais il réalisa très vite que son fils ne quitterait pour rien au monde cette bâtisse. De plus, malgré le fait que Nathan était débordé par ce déménagement soudain, le jeune homme n'avait pas cessé de penser à Haley. Son cœur était brisé en morceaux. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer Haley, SA Haley dans les bras d'un autre homme. Il avait toujours souhaité être le seul à avoir le droit de la toucher, de l'embrasser... bref, de l'aimer, mais il s'était trompé. Ryan aurait aussi cette chance.

Après avoir entièrement fini de défaire ses boîtes, Nathan s'assit sur le sofa du salon et regarda autour de lui. Cette maison lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Il savait que les premiers mois seraient assez difficiles à y vivre, loin de celle qu'il aime et surtout dans un endroit où tout lui rappelait Haley, mais il avait choisi d'y vivre. Le jeune homme aimait mieux habiter cette maison qui avait marqué sa jeunesse, où on lui avait montré ce qu'était l'amour et où il avait, pour la première fois, partagé son corps avec celle qu'il aimait. Nathan préférait de loin se lever chaque matin avec ses souvenirs que de vivre ailleurs et tenter d'oublier tous ces moments qui s'adonnaient à être, en grande majorité, les meilleurs de son existence. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il NE le voulait PAS. Nathan devait vivre avec cette peine qui était le résultat de tant de jours heureux.

Une fois que le jeune homme ait terminé de réfléchir à son passé et à son futur, il regarda l'heure et décida de s'occuper à ce moment précis de son présent. Il souhaitait faire qu'une chose ; prendre son ballon de Basket et aller jouer sur le terrain où il avait passé tant de temps avec la femme qu'il considérait toujours étant son âme sœur. Nathan fit donc ce qu'il désirait et se dirigea en dribblant vers un terrain de basket familier qui se trouvait à quelques minutes de son nouveau chez-soi.

Arrivé sur les lieux, le jeune basketteur remarqua aussitôt que rien n'avait changé. Il y avait toujours les deux vieux paniers de Basket, l'asphalte légèrement craqué, mais qui n'empêchait aucunement la possibilité d'y jouer puis il y avait une table de pique-nique, mais pas n'importe quelle table de pique-nique. Nathan s'approcha doucement de celle-ci. Il sentait son cœur battre à 100 à l'heure. Une fois au niveau de cette dernière, le jeune homme se pencha et aperçut sans le moindre doute ce qu'il avait espéré voir. Après toutes ces années, ce petit quelque chose était resté visible. On pouvait encore facilement lire les quelques mots qui y avaient été inscrit. Les larmes longeaient le long de ses joues à la simple vision de ses écrits. Nathan ne pouvait s'empêcher de replonger dans ses souvenirs.

**Flash-back**

Haley et Nathan sortaient ensemble depuis déjà 6 mois. Ils avaient tous les deux 15 ans. Le jeune homme faisait parti de l'équipe de Basket de son lycée tandis que la jeune femme donnait quelques cours de tutorat de temps à autre. Personne les connaissant de près ou de loin n'aurait pu prévoir qu'ils seraient toujours aussi amoureux après cette demie année.

Comme chaque semaine, le jeune couple allait faire un tour sur le terrain de Basket tout près de chez Haley afin que Nathan puisse s'entraîner. Chaque entraînement que le jeune homme faisait avec son père était toujours pénible. Le seul moment où se dernier était heureux de s'entraîner était lorsque Haley l'accompagnait. Autrement, il était constamment poussé dans le dos. Il profitait souvent de ces moments pour dire à quelque point Haley comptait pour lui. Cette journée-ci, par contre, tout allait se dérouler différemment qu'à l'habitude. La jeune demoiselle se tenait à côté d'un des paniers où Nathan lançait sans arrêt. À chaque fois qu'il réussissait un panier, Haley attrapait le ballon et le lui renvoyait, mais pour une raison inexplicable, ce jour-là, Nathan voulait changer la routine et essayer quelque chose de nouveau.

**Nathan (tenant le ballon que Haley venait juste de lui lancer dans ses mains) :** Hales?

**Haley (souriante comme toujours) : **Oui mon amour?

**Nathan (souriant à son tour) :** As-tu déjà jouer au Basket?

**Haley (d'un ton sarcastique) :** Euh... pff, moi... bien sûr, j'étais une professionnelle!

**Nathan (jouant le jeu) :** Je le savais! J'en étais certain!

**Haley (craintive de la réponse de Nathan) : **Pour quoi cette question?

**Nathan (se rapprochant de Haley) :** Pour rien! Me fais-tu entièrement confiance?

**Haley (hésitante) :** Oui, enfin... tu crois que je devrais?

**Nathan (déposant ses mains sur ses hanches) : **J'en suis certain... j'aimerais que tu fasses quelques chose pour moi. Voudrais-tu?

**Haley (encerclant le cou de Nathan de ses bras) :** Dis toujours et je verrai...

**Nathan (lui faisant un sourire charmeur) :** Tu sais à quel point je suis doué au Basket et...

**Haley (riant en l'interrompant) :** Tu n'es pratiquement pas modeste mon cher!

**Nathan (riant) :** Très drôle! Je dis tout simplement la vérité! Bref, pour en revenir à ce que je disais avant que ma petite amie, la professionnelle du Basket féminin, m'interrompe, j'aimerais que pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connaisse... (lui montrant le ballon de Basket)... tu oses faire quelque chose que tu n'as jamais voulu faire auparavant...

**Haley (comprenant Nathan) : **Oh non! Nate please! Tu sais que je suis nulle!

**Nathan (souriant) : **C'est pourtant pas ce que tu disais il y a deux minutes!

**Haley (le tapant doucement sur l'épaule) : **Tu sais très bien que je disais n'importe quoi!

**Nathan (la suppliant du regard) :** Aller Hales! T'as toujours dit que tu étais nulle, mais j'ai jamais pu en juger par moi-même... Je te l'ai dit! Je suis le meilleur basketteur que tu puisses trouver à Boston, alors t'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter! Tu auras des cours privés. Quoi de rêver de plus? La plus beau, le plus grand et surtout... le plus amoureux à ta disposition entière...

**Haley (touchée par les dernières paroles de Nathan) : **WOW! Comment veux-tu que je refuse après tout ce que tu me dis?

**Nathan (souriant et rapprochant ses lèvres de celles de Haley) :** Alors, ne refuse pas...

**Haley (l'embrassant langoureusement) :** Hmmm, d'accord... je fais un lancer et après on n'en reparle plus jamais... parce que ça sera trop humiliant!

**Nathan (l'embrassant à son tour) :** Je t'aime ma puce, mais tu dois avoir confiance en toi et ne t'en fait pas, je t'aimerai toujours peu importe si tu es extrêmement nulle au Basket!

**Haley (lui prenant le ballon des mains et se positionnant devant le panier) :** Très bien, admire la nullité elle-même...

Nathan était toujours resté près du panier lorsque Haley lança du mieux qu'elle pouvait le ballon qui, comme à l'habitude, se dirigea à un mètre de l'annaux métallique. Nathan réussit à attraper le ballon et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face au désespoir de celle qu'il aimait.

**Nathan (se rapprochant de Haley) :** C'était euh...

**Haley (l'interrompant) :** ... humiliant, je sais!

**Nathan :** Je suis absolument sûr que tu peux faire un panier en moins de deux minutes de cours avec Super Nate!

**Haley (souriant) :** Ha oui hein? Si tu te crois aussi sûr de toi, vas-y! Montre-moi à mettre un panier mon amour, mais je t'avertis, ne sois pas trop déçu de ne pas réussir ton objectif avec moi...

**Nathan (lui donnant le ballon) : **Très bien... voilà! Premièrement, tu dois être vis-à-vis le panier. Ensuite, lève tes mains au niveau de ton visage... (mettant ses mains sur les hanches de Haley et lui chuchotant à l'oreille d'une voix douce)... relaxe tes hanches et lance!

**Haley (rougissant au fait de sentir le souffle de Nathan effleurer son cou) :** Comment veux-tu que je sois de me concentrer lorsque tu me tiens entre tes bras et que tu me chuchotes des mots à l'oreille d'une voix plus que sensuelle? Je n'y arrive pas!

**Nathan (souriant et commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou) :** Je te l'avais dit que ton entraîneur était sexy!

Haley ne pu se contrôler davantage face aux baisers de Nathan. La jeune femme laissa tomber le ballon à ses pieds, se retourna rapidement et embrassa langoureusement l'homme qui, à cet instant, faisait vibrer chaque partie de son corps. Nathan, surpris, mais heureux plus que jamais, ne se fit pas prier pour l'embrasser à son tour fougueusement.

**Haley (se détachant délicatement des lèvres de Nathan) :** T'as raison! Mon entraîneur est extrêmement sexy!

**Nathan (la regardant intensément sourire) :** Tu es...

**Haley (prenant son sérieux) : **Quoi? Je suis...

**Nathan : **Tu es la femme de ma vie Haley James! Je t'aime plus que tout!

**Haley (surprise par cette déclaration) :** WOW! Moi aussi je t'aime Nathan Scott, pour la vie!

**Nathan (se détachant de Haley) :** Je ne veux pas oublier ce moment Haley!

**Haley (devenant sérieuse) : **Il y a aucune raison pour que ça arrive!

**Nathan :** Mais si ça devait arriver? J'veux qu'on fasse quelque chose qui pourra toujours nous rappeler l'amour qu'on éprouve à cet instant précis!

**Haley (gênée) : **Euh, mon amour... je sais que t'en a envie, mais... je... euh... je ne pense pas être encore prête!

**Nathan (perdu) :** Hein? De quoi tu parles?

**Haley (rougissant) : **Euh, je...

**Nathan (comprenant où Haley voulait en venir) :** Oh mon dieu! Non! Hales... je ne pensais pas à ce qu'on fasse l'amour!

**Haley (gênée et baissant sa tête) :** Oh seigneur! Je suis trop stupide... Ça y est! Je me sens trop mal à l'aise!

**Nathan (relevant la tête de Haley pour la regarder droit dans les yeux) :** Hey! Tu n'es pas stupide et tu n'as pas à te sentir mal à l'aise! En tant que couple, on doit être capable de parler de différentes choses comme le sexe. C'est normal... et c'est normal que tu ne sois pas prête! On a que 15 ans, moi non plus je ne suis pas prêt!

**Haley (soulagée) :** C'est vraiment ce que tu penses?

**Nathan (souriant) :** Oui, ça l'est! Je t'aime Haley et on a encore toute la vie pour penser au sexe!

**Haley (rassurée et lui sautant au cou) :** Tu peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point mon cœur t'appartient entièrement! Il n'est qu'à toi!

**Nathan (l'embrassant) :** C'est réciproque!

**Haley (souriant) :** T'as raison! On doit faire quelque chose pour immortaliser ce moment!

**Nathan :** J'ai peut-être une idée mais je ne suis pas certain que tu vas accepter.

**Haley :** Pourquoi je n'accepterais pas?

**Nathan (souriant et sortant un canif qui traînait dans le fond de son sac de sport) :** Parce que tu es la personne que je connais qui se soucie le plus de l'environnement.

**Haley (curieuse) :** Dis-moi et... peut-être que je peux faire des exceptions à mes principes!

**Nathan (s'approchant de la table de pique-nique qui est à côté du terrain) : **Voilà, on vient ici une fois par semaine et je peux t'affirmer que ce sont de loin les meilleurs entraînements Basket que j'ai. J'adore pratiquer lorsque tu es là et surtout lorsqu'on passe des journées comme aujourd'hui et... enfin, ce terrain est devenu, pour moi, NOTRE endroit. Celui où on passe beaucoup de notre temps. C'est comme s'il nous appartenait et j'aimerais qu'on y laisse une marque en gravant une phrase qui nous représente. Pour qu'on puisse revenir dans 5 ans ou même 10 ans ici, et qu'en lisant cette phrase, elle nous rappelle tout ce qu'on éprouve l'un pour l'autre à l'instant même...

**Haley (l'embrassant) : **J'adore ton idée... alors... qu'est-ce qu'on écrit?

**Nathan (s'assoyant avec Haley à la table de pique-nique) : **Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on écrive?

**Haley (ayant les yeux pleins d'étoiles) :** Ça peut paraître idiot, mais la première phrase qui me vient en tête est « Always and Forever ».

**Nathan : **Ce n'est pas idiot! J'adore cette phrase! D'accord, alors voilà, on l'écrit et pour encore plus personnaliser notre gravure, j'aimerais qu'on laisse notre nom commun à tous les deux sous l'écriteau!

**Haley (surprise) :** Nous avons un nom commun aux deux?

**Nathan (souriant) :** Bien sûr! Tu n'écoutes jamais mes coéquipiers de basket parler de nous? Ils nous surnomment « Naley ». C'est nos deux prénoms mélangés!

**Haley (souriant) :** C'est trop mignon! J'suis d'accord... montre-moi tes talents de graveur!

Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient parfaitement conscients que cette table de pique-nique ne leur appartenait pas réellement, le couple n'avait aucun regret de graver à jamais les sentiments si puissants qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre à cet instant de leur vie, ne sachant point ce qui les attendait... « Always and Forever, Naley » étaient les paroles, à présentes, inscrites dans le bois de cette fameuse table...

**Fin du Flash-back**

Nathan était toujours en pleurs face à ce souvenir qui venait le chercher au plus profond de son être. Qui aurait cru que leur couple vivrait tant d'épreuves suite à ce simple après-midi qui avait semblé être si parfait? Le jeune ne pu réfléchir davantage à cette question qu'il fut interrompu par une voix étrangère qui provenait de derrière lui...

**?? :** Euh... Tout va bien mec?

**Nathan (essuyant ses larmes et se retournant surpris) :** Euh... oui, merci!

**?? (tendant sa main vers Nathan) :** Je suis Jake Jagielski et tu es?

**Nathan (serrant la main de Jake) :** Je suis Nathan Scott!

**Jake (surpris) :** Tu rigoles?

**Nathan (ne comprenant pas la réaction de Jake) : **Euh, j'ai l'air de rigoler?

**Jake :** Euh, non... mais je savais pas que tu étais déjà en ville!

**Nathan :** Suis-je supposé te connaître?

**Jake :** En fait, je fais parti de l'équipe de Basket de Harvard University. J'ai entendu dire que tu te joignais à nous?

**Nathan :** Et oui!

**Jake : **Tu veux que je te fasse visiter la ville?

**Nathan (souriant) :** Non merci, je la connais parfaitement! Je vivais ici quand j'étais jeune! Enfin, jusqu'à l'âge de 15 ans.

**Jake :** Ça explique les mauvais souvenirs qui refont surface!

**Nathan (surpris) :** QUOI?

**Jake (pointant la table de pique-nique) :** La gravure...

**Nathan (bouche bée) : **Euh, je...

**Jake (s'éloignant de Nathan afin de quitter le terrain) :** Pas besoin de m'expliquer. Si tu n'en as pas envie, je comprends... après tout... on se connaît depuis seulement trois minutes! Mais si je peux me permettre, selon mon don pour ces problèmes là, s'il s'agit d'amour... alors bats-toi, parce que d'après mon expérience... le véritable amour est dur à retrouver, une fois perdu.

**Nathan (touché par les paroles de Jake) :** Qu'est-ce qui arrive lorsqu'on se bat depuis trois ans pour préserver cet amour et que tout mène à rien?

**Jake (se rapprochant de Nathan) :** On doit continuer à se battre...

**Nathan :** Même si c'est pratiquement certain que selon elle, c'est réellement fini?

**Jake (s'assoyant sur la table de pique-nique) : **Et bien... ça dépend! Je ne connais pas assez ton histoire pour pouvoir bien te conseiller... mais selon moi, si c'est le vrai amour, le seul et l'unique, ça ne peut jamais être réellement fini!

**Nathan (s'assoyant à côté de Jake, le ballon dans ses mains) :** D'où tu viens pour être aussi... comment dire... croyant en le vrai amour?

**Jake :** Bof, j'ai eu une vie amoureuse assez enrichissante. Ce qui ne veut certainement pas dire : heureuse!

**Nathan (curieux) :** Si c'est pas trop déplacé, t'as déjà trouver le vrai amour?

**Jake : **Je croyais, mais... faut croire que je m'étais trompé!

**Nathan :** Pourquoi?

**Jake (gêné) :** Euh, ben... euh...

**Nathan (voyant que Jake est mal à l'aise) : **Oups, désolé! Je n'aurais pas dû te poser toutes ses questions, c'est assez indiscret de ma part!

**Jake (souriant) :** En fait, presque toute la ville sait mon histoire alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas la connaître... et puis, t'as l'air d'un mec vraiment sympa!

**Nathan (blaguant) : **Ouais, je suis assez sympa!

**Jake :** C'est ce que je me disais!

**Nathan (d'un ton sérieux) :** Mais sans blague, te sens pas obliger de tout me raconter... je ne le prendrais pas mal!

**Jake :** Non, c'est correct, et puis... ça pourrait peut-être t'éclairer sur ton propre problème!

**Nathan (sincèrement) :** Merci... bon aller, j'suis curieux pour tout te dire!

**Jake (riant légèrement) :** D'accord, alors voilà, quand j'étais au lycée, j'étais le capitaine de l'équipe de Basket et comme dans la plus grande majorité des écoles, j'étais plus que populaire et j'ai tombé dans le piège!

**Nathan (curieux) :** Quel piège?

**Jake :** Celui de la popularité, des filles et tout! Je n'en suis pas fière, mais j'ai commencé à jouer avec les filles, à sortir avec plusieurs à la fois et à coucher avec une fille différente chaque nuit. De ce que je sais de toi, t'étais aussi le capitaine de ton lycée, hein?

**Nathan :** Euh oui, mais je ne jouais pas vraiment avec les filles...

**Jake :** Je te félicite parce que moi ça m'a rattrapé!

**Nathan :** Que veux-tu dire par là?

**Jake :** Je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille. Elle était la seule qui comptait à mes yeux et j'avais arrêté de coucher à droite et à gauche. Je ne voyais plus que elle pour le restant de mes jours, mais... un soir, je suis allé chez elle s'en prévenir et comme dans les films, je l'ai trouvé au lit avec un autre mec et le pire, c'est que j'ai appris que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me trompait, mais qu'en vérité, ça faisait sept mois qu'elle couchait à droite et à gauche!

**Nathan (bouche bée) : **Euh... je...

**Jake : **T'en fais pas, je sais que je le méritais, mais suite à ça, j'ai compris et je n'ai plus sortit avec une autre fille depuis. J'attends la bonne!

**Nathan (compatissant) :** J'espère sincèrement pour toi que tu la trouveras!

**Jake : **Ouais, moi aussi! (changeant de sujet) Enfin, si ce n'est pas déplacé, t'as jamais joué avec les filles? C'est assez rare de voir un mec populaire ne pas agir ainsi!

**Nathan (fixant son ballon de basket) :** En fait, j'étais casé... avec la fille de la gravure!

**Jake (voyant son erreur) :** Ha désolé, je ne voulais pas viser ce point sensible... (à lui-même)... moi et mes questions stupides!

**Nathan (souriant au comportement de Jake) :** T'en fais pas c'est pas grave! Mais pour te répondre franchement, j'ai déjà joué avec les filles, mais pas vraiment de la même façon que toi! Je ne couchais pas avec elles et je ne sortais pas avec plusieurs filles à la fois, mais je changeais à chaque semaine ou presque de petite amie après ce qui était arrivé avec la fille de la gravure, Haley... elle s'appelle.

**Jake (prenant un risque) :** Et j'imagine que tu ne me dirais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, hein? Enfin, ne te sens pas obligé. Je suis juste très curieux, mais je comprendrais que...

**Nathan (l'interrompant) :** Il y a environ trois ans et demi, je vivais ici, à Boston, et j'ai rencontré Haley. Elle allait à mon lycée et on a commencé à ce voir, puis ça n'a pas prit énormément de temps pour qu'on se rende compte qu'on était amoureux l'un de l'autre. Nous sommes donc sortis ensemble pendant un an.

**Jake (surpris) : **Un an, et j'imagine que ça ne s'est pas terminé comme il le faut?

**Nathan :** Mes parents m'ont annoncé, il y a maintenant 2 ans, que nous déménagions en Australie pour leur travail. J'ai donc dû quitter Haley, mais je me suis rendu compte un peu plus tard, que mes parents avaient voulu déménager pour m'éloigner d'elle. Ils n'aimaient pas l'importance qu'elle prenait dans ma vie.

**Jake (dégoûté) : **Alors si je comprends, tout ça est de la faute de tes parents si tu te sens encore mal après deux ans?

**Nathan : **Et bien, plus ou moins, oui je leur en veux et je ne pourrai jamais les pardonner, mais si j'ai fait une face triste en voyant la gravure, c'est que je... je l'ai revu et côtoyé durant les derniers mois. Je suis revenu avec mes parents, il y a un an et quelques mois, aux Etats-Unis et nous nous sommes installés dans la ville natale de mon cousin et par le plus grand des hasards, Haley a aussi emménagé là-bas. L'amour était toujours aussi présent. On a eu quelques problèmes, mais ça nous a pas empêché de tomber encore plus amoureux qu'avant, si j'avais cru que c'était possible! Enfin, il y a un mois et demi, presque deux, elle a commencé à agir bizarrement et elle a dit que ça ne pouvait plus continué entre nous. Il y a une semaine, alors qu'on était plus vraiment un couple, on a fait l'amour et quand je me suis réveillé, elle n'était plus là... mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'en allant chez sa meilleure amie, je l'ai surpris dans les bras d'un autre!

**Jake (compatissant à son tour) :** WOW! MERDE! Qui l'aurait cru?! Il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle elle se comportait bizarrement...

**Nathan (frustré) :** Elle en avait une, mais elle a jamais voulu me le dire... puis il y a eu Ryan!

**Jake :** Je sais que ça peut te paraître ridicule de ma part, mais même si je ne la connais pas, que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré et que je ne sais pas les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour toi, une chose est louche dans tout ça... si comme tu le dis, vous vous aimiez épouvantablement il y a trois ans, que vous vous êtes retrouvé cette année, toujours aussi amoureux et que vous vous êtes remis ensemble, elle devait vraiment t'aimer... alors ce n'est pas logique qu'elle te quitte sans te dire pourquoi!

**Nathan (terrorisé à cette pensée) :** Peut-être qu'elle a eu le coup de foudre pour Ryan?

**Jake : **Qui est exactement Ryan?

**Nathan :** Le cousin de la meilleure amie de Haley. Il est arrivé à Tree Hill, il y a deux semaines et il n'a pas arrêté depuis le début de la draguer. Alors, peut-être qu'elle est tombé amoureuse de lui!

**Jake :** I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E!!

**Nathan :** Pourquoi c'est si impossible?

**Jake :** J'en ai dragué des filles et une chose est certaine... elles détestent toutes entièrement être harceler par un mec qui essaie de les draguer jour et nuit.

**Nathan (mal à l'aise) : **Pas Haley! Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, je la draguais assez souvent...

**Jake :** Assez souvent ou continuellement?

**Nathan :** Je la voyais souvent sur l'heure du dîner (déjeuner).

**Jake : **C'est tout?

**Nathan (surpris) :** Bien oui! Quoi? C'est déjà souvent, je n'ai jamais autant dragué une fille! Le midi, c'est régulièrement assez long!

**Jake :** Oui, mais continuellement, c'est aller la chercher chez elle le matin, la reconduire le soir, la voir le midi, entre les cours...

**Nathan : **Non! Ça ce n'est pas moi quand même...

**Jake :** Bon alors, tu n'étais pas un dragueur harcelant. Ryan était comment?

**Nathan :** Il lui parlait le midi, entre les cours, le soir quand Haley allait chez sa meilleure amie, parce qu'il vit avec sa propre cousine... et... il arrêtait pas de me regarder d'un regard meurtrier... UN VRAI CON!!

**Jake (souriant) :** Je vois du genre de mec que tu parles et... ça me surprendrait énormément que Haley ne t'aime plus du jour au lendemain.

**Nathan :** Ouin! J'vais y réfléchir... (changeant de sujet)... on se fait une partie? Un 21!

**Jake :** D'accord, mais réfléchi bien à Haley... laisse pas trop le temps passer!

**Nathan (d'un ton froid) :** J'en ai besoin de ce temps... (changeant de sujet)... aller... (lançant le ballon à Jake)... j'vais te battre sans que t'es eu le temps de dire maman alors je te laisse commencer...

**Jake (souriant) : **Ouais! Tu peux toujours rêver... personne peut me battre...

**Nathan (souriant à son tour) :** Tu connais pas Nathan Scott alors!

Oubliant le temps d'un instant Haley et tous ses problèmes, Nathan joua avec Jake durant plus d'une heure au Basket sur ce vieux terrain marqué de souvenirs. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir aussi rapidement des affinités avec Jake et il en était heureux. Son séjour à Boston ou plutôt sa nouvelle vie à Boston, semblait, pour une fois depuis longtemps, commencer du bon pied et une chose était certaine, pour tenir le coup, Nathan devait se rassurer et refaire sa place dans cette grande ville qui malgré tout, le hantait de souvenirs...

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Tree Hill, Haley avait décidé de sortir de chez elle pour une des rares fois depuis le départ de Nathan. Elle devait prendre l'air, réfléchir à sa vie et répondre à ses questions. La jeune femme sortit donc de chez elle sous la douce brise d'automne. À peine après avoir marché quelques mètres, une personne vint l'aborder, mais cette personne n'était pas n'importe quelle...

**?? (mettant ses bras autour de sa taille) :** T'as enfin décidé de sortir de chez toi ma belle?

**Haley (se dégageant de l'emprise de la personne) :** Et oui Ryan...

**Ryan (souriant) :** Je suis fière de toi!

**Haley (sincèrement) :** Je voulais te remercier d'avoir été là avec Brooke dans la dernière semaine. Je sais que j'étais assez désespérante, mais merci de t'être occupé de moi du mieux que tu le pouvais. Toi et ta très chère cousine êtes géniaux!

**Ryan (prenant Haley par les épaules) : **Je suis là pour ça... Pensant... et pour bientôt plus mon amour...

Haley se dégagea doucement des bras de Ryan. Elle le trouvait très gentil, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne cessait de la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune femme ne voulait pas le fâcher en se dégageant continuellement de son emprise, mais au plus profond d'elle, Haley savait très bien qu'elle ne serait jamais parfaitement à l'aise dans les bras d'un autre homme que Nathan.

**Haley (repensant à l'arrivée de Ryan) :** Au fait, pourquoi t'es ici?

**Ryan (affichant un sourire dragueur) :** Je voulais te voir, te changer les idées. Tu voudrais qu'on aille voir un film au cinéma pour te faire penser à autre chose?

**Haley (ne sachant pas quoi répondre) :** Euh, ben... ha et puis pourquoi pas?

**Ryan (la prenant par la taille) :** Génial! On va bien s'amuser tu vas voir...

**Haley (se dégageant une fois de plus subtilement de l'emprise de Ryan) :** J'en doute pas... pensant... Je n'en peux plus, je dois retrouver Nathan, j'ai besoin de lui. Si Ryan croit pouvoir le remplacer... ça n'arrivera jamais et j'y peux rien, c'est Nathan Scott l'amour de ma vie...

Sur ces dernières pensées, Haley suivit Ryan vers le cinéma, s'assurant que ce dernier l'entourait le moins souvent possible de ses bras. Peu importe le fait qu'elle était aux côtés du cousin de Brooke, son cœur et son âme étaient, malgré elle, auprès de son cher et unique amour... celui que même contre son vouloir, airerait dans ses pensées jour et nuit jusqu'à la fin de sa vie...


	18. Chapitre 17

Voilà à présent trois mois que Nathan a fait la rencontre de Jake et qu'Haley a accepté l'invitation au cinéma de Ryan. Trois longs mois durant lesquelles énormément de choses se sont passées... et même là, le terme « énormément » ne serait probablement pas assez fort pour expliquer la quantité d'événements qui ont eu lieu. Trois mois où tout a basculé dans la vie de Nathan comme dans celle d'Haley.

À peine deux semaines à la suite du départ in extremis de Nathan, quelque chose arriva et perturba à jamais les vies des deux jeunes adultes. Ce ne fut pas la température ou un accident quelconque, mais plutôt une personne qui s'interposa une fois de plus entre l'amour fort que partageaient Nathan et Haley.

Après une semaine à réfléchir aux paroles de Jake, Nathan n'avait toujours pas la force d'expliquer son départ ne serait-ce qu'à Lucas. La peine était encore trop présente et supporter les reproches de Lucas pour avoir préféré fuir ses problèmes au lieu de les affronter, lui aurait demander un effort surhumain. Il était donc chez lui, tard le soir, regardant la fin d'un match de Basket, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Surpris, il se leva, vêtu d'un simple chandail blanc et de caleçon, et alla répondre. Devant lui, se tenait un vieil homme habillé avec un uniforme de Purolator, tenant un petit paquet dans sa main. Avant même que Nathan puisse demander de quoi cela s'agissait, l'homme lui remit le paquet, demanda de signer une feuille et repartit vers son camion de livraison. Nathan referma donc la porte et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa du salon, perplexe, en regardant le paquet dans ses mains. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il se décide enfin à l'ouvrir par peur d'y trouver une mauvaise nouvelle où quelque chose de très peu rassurant. Une fois que ses doigts aient fini de déballer le papier, un petit objet violet et d'une importance inestimable à ses yeux se dévoila. Sans attendre, les larmes commencèrent tranquillement à inonder son visage crispé et inquiété. Nathan prit doucement le petit bracelet mauve qui voulait dire tant sur sa vie amoureuse, qui rappelait tant d'événements et de bonheur.

Baissant le regard sur le paquet toujours devant lui, il aperçut une petite carte écrite «Nathan » à l'ordinateur sur le dessus. Sentant son corps trembler, il prit délicatement la lettre et l'ouvrit, terrorisé de lire les quelques mots qui pourraient ruiner à jamais sa vie. Le jeune homme remarqua immédiatement qu'elle avait été tapé à l'ordinateur et pu y lire:

« _Cher Nathan,_

_Avant que tu partes pour Boston (et oui, j'ai deviné où tu étais caché... j'aurais probablement été au même endroit), je ne cessais de penser à notre histoire. Ton visage me revenait sans arrêt en tête et je ne pouvais me concentrer sur autre chose. Je t'aimAIS et j'avais peur que tu me quittes pour une autre... j'avais donc décidé de le faire moi-même pour être certaine de moins souffrir. Je m'étais dis que si je te quittais maintenant, te perdre ne me toucherait moins que si ça se serait produit quelque mois plus tard alors que je serais plus que jamais éprise de toi. Alors voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de mettre fin à notre amour. Malgré tout, je me sentais mal d'avoir agit de la sorte, j'ai donc voulu m'excuser et te récupérer, mais c'est à ce moment là que j'ai appris que tu avais quitté la ville. J'ai été tout d'abord, énormément surprise puis la tristesse s'est emparée de moi. Je croyais compter plus à tes yeux et que tu ne me laisserais pas sans te battre. J'ai donc réalisé que tu ne serais jamais l'homme de ma vie. D'ailleurs, depuis ton départ, j'ai été appuyé par Brooke, bien sûr, et Ryan, quelqu'un en qui j'ai, à présent, extrêmement confiance. Il est génial et je pense ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Je te dis ça puisque je veux que tu tires définitivement un trait sur notre histoire, comme je l'ai fais il y a quelques jours. Maintenant tout est terminé et j'espère que tu seras heureux pour le restant de ta vie. Tu le mérites... Merci pour les bons moments que tu as apporté à ma vie..._

_Soulagée et heureuse que tout soit réellement fini, Haley –xxx–_

_P.S : Je te redonne le bracelet que tu m'avais offert. Donne-le à ta prochaine petite amie, elle devrait l'apprécier comme je l'ai aimé... _»

En lisant cette lettre de rupture, Nathan sentit son cœur se briser en des millions de morceaux. Il ne ressentait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la seule chose pour quoi il vivait. Sans se poser de question, il chiffonna la lettre en boule de papier et la jeta le plus loin qu'il pouvait à travers le salon. La colère et le désespoir s'était épris de lui... il ne réalisait plus l'importance de la vie et croyait être en plein cauchemar... mais plus que les minutes passèrent, plus la réalité reprit le dessus sur l'imaginaire. Tout était bien réel.

Nathan alla donc s'habiller et se retrouva rapidement chez Jake, avec qui il avait fait plus amples connaissances durant la dernière semaine. Le jeune homme détruit se confia quelque peu à son nouvel ami, qui sans hésiter, voulu lui changer les idées. C'est à cet instant que Nathan fit la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Ce dernier et Jake se rendirent à une fête où, après réflexion, Nathan n'aurait jamais souhaité y mettre les pieds. Déprimé et malheureux, le jeune homme enfila les verres, arrêtant de les compter vu la quantité surprenante.

Le lendemain matin, en plus de son mal de crâne insupportable, il réalisa qu'il venait, malgré lui, de tirer définitivement un trait sur son histoire avec Haley. Il se trouvait nu dans un lit avec une jeune femme dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Se sentant honteux, déçu de ses actes et spécialement sale d'avoir couché avec une autre femme qu'Haley, Nathan prit ses vêtements qui traînaient un peu partout dans la pièce et retourna rapidement chez lui pour prendre une douche et réfléchir aux événements qui le rendait très peu fière de lui-même.

À la suite de cette soirée, Nathan évolua tranquillement et devint un jeune homme renfermé, ne démontrant jamais ses sentiments. Il était une épave, une victime de l'amour. Avec les cours et le Basket Ball à Harvard, Nathan était très occupé et faisait tout pour oublier la souffrance qui se trouvait toujours encrée au plus profond de son cœur. Plus le temps passa, plus les étudiants d'Harvard virent quel merveilleux joueur il était! Les filles commencèrent tranquillement à l'approcher et, comme la majorité de ses coéquipiers, il se laissa tenter. Probablement pour oublier Haley, il tomba dans le fameux cercle vicieux des aventures d'une nuit. Une chose que Nathan était certain, il ne pourrait jamais plus aimer. Chaque nuit qu'il passait en compagnie d'une jeune femme dont il connaissait à peine le nom, le jeune homme s'imaginait Haley, mais il savait que peu importe la quantité de filles qui passeraient dans son lit, le nombre serait jamais assez élevé pour égaler tout ce qu'il avait perdu en Haley, la seule qui avait su percer sa carapace de solitude...

En résumé, trois mois plus tard, Nathan est devenu l'homme le plus populaire de Harvard University. Nouveau capitaine de l'équipe universitaire de Basket, le jeune homme au cœur anéanti essaie du mieux qu'il peut pour reconstruire sa vie qui lui paraît, à présent, irrécupérable. Il n'est certainement pas fière de ce qu'il est devenu et espère toujours au plus profond de lui de retrouver la seule personne importante qui pourrait le faire à nouveau changer et le rendre l'homme le plus heureux de cette planète bleue... mais ceci n'est qu'un de ses plus grands désirs en lequel que l'espoir flotte toujours autour. Il sait malgré tout que ceci ne risque point d'arriver... Le Basket Ball est donc, à partir d'aujourd'hui et pour toujours, sa seule motivation restante dans ce monde rempli de détresse et de désespoir...

De son côté, Haley a évolué d'une façon complètement différente de celle de Nathan. Durant ces trois mois, les mauvaises nouvelles se sont mêlées aux meilleures ce qui a provoqué en elle une certaine personnalité stable, renfermée et incertaine. Par contre, comme Nathan, une journée a fait en sorte que sa vie a pris un tournant totalement différent de ce qu'elle avait toujours espéré ou imaginé.

C'était il y a maintenant deux mois et demi. Trois semaines après que Nathan ait quitté Boston, alors que la jeune femme tentait toujours désespérément de rejoindre ce dernier pour s'expliquer, lui parler et surtout s'excuser pour ce qu'elle avait fait, ce matin-là, elle se dirigea comme tout les matins à sa boîte aux lettres, mais elle fut très surprise d'y trouver une enveloppe écrite sur le dessus « Haley » à l'ordinateur. En voyant ce papier, elle fut tout d'abord heureuse de recevoir une lettre qui n'était pas un compte à payer, mais plus elle contemplait cette enveloppe, plus la crainte s'installa au plus profond de son cœur. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Haley avait l'impression que ce message provenait du seul homme sur cette terre ayant le pouvoir de la détruire intérieurement même si elle s'avait clairement que tout était probablement de sa faute. Malgré les nombreux appels qu'elle avait laissé sur le téléphone cellulaire de Nathan, la jeune femme avait peur d'ouvrir cette lettre. Haley se rendait bien compte que tout était probablement fini entre elle et son premier amour, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'accepter. Les sentiments qui se trouvaient en elle, étaient ineffaçables et certainement irremplaçables.

Elle se retrouva rapidement étendue sur son lit, le cœur allant à une vitesse explosive. Haley sentait son pouls à travers tous ces membres. Son corps était bouillant... tous ces symptôme pour une simple lettre. Enfin, un simple lettre est probablement un terme trop faible lorsque vous croyiez que ceci annonce la fin de votre premier amour, la fin de tout ce qu'il y a de plus important dans votre vie... mais bref, rien ne pouvait se rapprocher de la peine et de le crainte que la jeune femme ressentait à ce moment précis, allongée sur son lit, les larmes inondant tranquillement son visage. Elle n'avait peut-être pas encore ouvert cette enveloppe, mais c'était comme si, au fond d'elle-même, son subconscient s'avait déjà ce qui en était question. Délicatement, ces doigts détachèrent la fermeture de l'enveloppe. Son corps tremblait lorsqu'elle aperçut que tout était écrit à l'ordinateur. Nathan n'avait jamais eu une belle main d'écriture, peut-être était-ce la raison de cette présentation ce disait-elle. La jeune femme, prenant son courage à deux mains, commença à lire les quelques lignes qui lui étaient adressées.

_« Chère Haley, _

_Ça fait, à présent, environ trois semaines que je suis parti vivre ailleurs te laissant seule comme tu me l'avais si bien fait comprendre. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps de t'avertir que je quittais Tree Hill. Tout c'est fait sur un coup de tête! Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu mais, peu importe, à l'heure qu'il est, tu dois sûrement en avoir rien à faire de ne plus me voir à Tree Hill. J'ai pas trop compris pourquoi tu voulais me quitter... mais la veille de mon départ tout c'est éclairci. Je comprends que tu ne m'aimes plus et avec les dernières semaines, j'ai aussi fait mon choix nous concernant et j'ai réalisé que durant les dernières années je m'étais accroché à un sentiment qui n'existait plus depuis longtemps. Je ne t'aime plus et je sais que toi aussi tu croyais m'aimer mais, en fait, t'espérais tout simplement avoir trouver le véritable amour alors que bien au contraire, je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il te faut. J'ai bien vu comment tu regardais Ryan et je crois sincèrement que tu devrais te lancer avec lui. Il semble être un mec génial! Bref, je te souhaite de réussir ta vie et de trouver l'amour. Je ne regrette pas tout ce que nous avons vécu, mais nous sommes des êtres humains et c'est normal que nous fassions des erreurs. Notre couple en était une, mais la vie continue tout de même..._

_Heureux que tout soit fini et que nous puissions passer à autre chose, Nathan –xxx–_

_P.S : Avant de partir, j'ai repris le bracelet violet que je t'avais offert, car je sais qu'il ne vaut plus rien à tes yeux (enfin, la question est à se demander s'il a déjà valu quelque chose). »_

À la fin de ses quelques mots, Haley sentit son cœur cesser de battre. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Comment pouvait-il croire que leur amour était une erreur? Le croyait-il vraiment où n'était-ce qu'un façade sous la colère et le mépris? Haley pleurait sans avoir la simple force d'arrêter. Son monde s'était écroulé. Comme elle le redoutait, il l'avait définitivement quitté. Lui, le seul qui la faisait se sentir en sécurité dans ses bras musclé, celui en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle... et surtout, l'homme qu'elle aimait tant... toujours et à jamais!

Cette matinée-là, Haley resta quelque temps dans son lit versant une quantité inconcevable de larmes. De plus, elle relisait sans cesse les dernières lignes. Malgré elle, la jeune femme éprouvait une certaine colère face à Nathan pour lui avoir pris la seule chose qui la faisait se sentir bien et paisible sans sa présence : Le petit bracelet violet. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il lui enlève ce qui autrefois l'avait fait garder espoir et lui avait donné courage? Aujourd'hui, seule face à cette peine atroce, plus aucun sentiment pourrait ressembler de près ou de loin à tout l'amour que son cœur ressentait face à Nathan Scott, son premier et dernier amour. Elle en était certaine et personne ne pourrait la contredire sur ce point... Son cœur lui appartenait pour l'éternité.

Vers 13h00, cette même journée, Haley décida d'aller voir Brooke chez celle-ci pour se changer les idées mais, lorsqu'elle arriva, cette dernière ne s'y trouvait pas. Ce fut plutôt Ryan qui répondit à la porte et cela changea beaucoup de chose dans la vie d'Haley. La jeune femme lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, la lettre comme le bracelet. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, on pouvait apercevoir sur le visage de Ryan, un sourire satisfait et principalement victorieux. Pourquoi? Lui seul avait la réponse à cette question...

Durant les deux mois et demi qui suivirent cette journée insupportable, plusieurs choses changèrent dans la vie de la jeune femme, à présente, incapable d'aimer. Tout d'abord, avec l'aide de Brooke et Ryan, elle réussit à passer à travers sa période sombre. Le soutient de ses amis lui avait été d'une grande aide pour ne pas tomber dans une dépression grave. Seulement deux semaines après avoir reçu la lettre de Nathan, Haley avait réalisé où ce dernier avait emménagé. En faisant le rangement de ses photos datant de quelques années, tout était devenu clair. Il était retourné là où, en quittant les Etats-Unis, tant de ses rêves s'étaient envolés. Probablement par peur d'affronter ses souvenirs, Haley n'avait jamais eu le courage de retourner le voir à Boston.

Il y a maintenant un mois, alors qu'elle était avec Ryan au cinéma, ce qu'ils faisaient régulièrement pour s'amuser entre amis, ce dernier fit quelque chose qui choqua tout d'abord Haley. À la fin du film, sans qu'elle s'en attende, le jeune homme l'embrassa tendrement. Haley était surprise mais, très rapidement, un malaise se développa en elle, car cette dernière savait parfaitement qu'elle ne ressentait pas ce que Ryan éprouvait. Suite au baiser, Haley ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle prit un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits et lui dire que ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre eux deux.

Par contre, ceci n'était pas la réponse que Ryan voulait entendre. Il commença donc à mettre de la pression sur Haley sans que cela paraisse mal vu. Cette dernière ne voulait pas blesser Ryan. Surtout pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Quelques jours seulement après leur premier baiser, elle accepta alors qu'ils soient plus que des amis. Au fond d'elle, sans se l'avouer, Haley espérait, du plus profond de son cœur, d'aimer Ryan comme il le méritait à ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre et surtout, celle-ci avait le léger espoir d'oublier Nathan si elle sortait avec le cousin de Brooke. Elle croyait qu'aimer Ryan, ou du moins tenter de l'aimer, serait un excellent moyen pour cicatriser les blessures que son cœur avait enduré quelques semaines auparavant.

Bref, depuis trois mois, le caractère d'Haley a évolué d'une façon d'autant plus renfermée que solitaire. Elle n'exprime plus ses sentiments et ne sent plus le besoin de le faire. La jeune femme essaie du mieux qu'elle peut pour reprendre goût à la vie, mais ceci lui semble impossible. Nathan vague toujours dans ses pensées. Qu'elle le souhaite ou non, le visage de ce dernier reste gravé dans sa mémoire peu importe ce qu'elle fait pour s'en débarrasser. Plus le temps passe, plus Ryan essaie d'avoir autre chose de la part d'Haley que des baisers, mais celle-ci ne peut lui donner plus pour l'instant et elle ne sait point si cela sera un jour possible. Sans s'en rendre véritablement compte, son corps ne désire qu'un seul et unique homme et ceci provoque en elle une solitude immense et un désir éternellement affamé.

Depuis quelques jours, alors que le chagrin est malheureusement toujours aussi fort en elle, une pensée ne cesse de la préoccuper et Haley a enfin choisi d'agir face à celle-ci. Ces derniers temps, la jeune femme l'ignorait constamment, mais elle en a eu assez. Réaliser qu'elle n'était plus rien sans Nathan lui a pris un moment et peu importe que Ryan soit son petit copain ou pas, elle devait s'y rendre, là où sa vie avait réellement commencé, pour avoir les idées claires et vivre le restant de ses jours sans regrets... C'était la seule solution possible qui s'offrait à elle! Si elle ne le faisait pas, Nathan la garderait prisonnière de ses propres pensées et cela ne serait plus une vie...

Les arbres défilaient de tous côtés à une vitesse impressionnante. Étonnamment, en cette journée du mois de mars, la température n'était pas trop froide. Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel amenant une légère chaleur environnante. Aucun nuage ne se dessinait dans le ciel. Le temps était tout simplement radieux, mais ce qui rendait, par-dessus tout, cette journée pratiquement parfaite était le fait qu'il n'y avait que très peu de trafic sur les routes qui permettait de faire le trajet Tree Hill – Boston à une allure foudroyante.

Dans une voiture blanche, les notes d'une chanson populaire résonnaient. La voix d'une jeune femme enterrait quelque peu les paroles de la douce mélodie. Celle-ci roulait seule depuis maintenant dix heures sur les différentes autoroutes américaines. Cette dernière n'avait prévenu aucun de ses proches qu'elle quittait Tree Hill pour quelques jours. Elle avait pris cette décision sur un coup de tête, mais ne la regrettait certainement pas. La jeune femme se devait de régler ses problèmes face à face avec le principal concerner, Nathan Scott, son seul et unique amour. Elle savait très bien que le simple fait d'avoir écrit une lettre avant qu'il quitte Tree Hill n'était pas une chose qui lui avait permis de se libérer de ses sentiments toujours aussi sincères à l'égard du jeune homme. Haley appréhendait son arrivée à Boston, sa ville natale et le seul endroit où elle croyait avoir une modeste chance de retrouver Nathan. Elle n'avait pas revu ce dernier depuis maintenant trois mois et ceci la rendait énormément tendue. Afin de ne pas trop penser à ce qui allait se passer dans les quelques heures à venir, celle-ci écoutait son CD favori. Celui qui lui donnait l'espoir et le courage nécessaire dans ces moments difficiles que la vie lui faisait traverser.

Quelques heures plus tard, le temps fit son œuvre et Haley arriva devant son ancienne maison, celle du 39 rue DesHuet. Une voiture était garée dans l'entrée. Sans se questionner, elle reconnut immédiatement à qui celle-ci appartenait. Il était donc bien là! Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'elle stationnait sa voiture dans l'entrée aux côtés de celle de Nathan. Pouvant sentir son pouls aller de plus en plus vite, elle monta rapidement les marches qui la séparaient de la porte d'entrée. Malgré le fait qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres, Haley se résonna à cogner quelques coups avec ses petites jointures sur la lourde porte en bois.

TOC... TOC... TOC...

Aucune réponse! Elle se re-décida donc à cogner. Haley ressentait un sentiment de crainte s'installer en elle. Pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas? se demandait la jeune femme. L'avait-il aperçu d'une des fenêtres et avait choisi de ne pas lui répondre? Après quelques tentatives, il n'y avait toujours pas de réponse. Attristée, Haley tourna désespérément les talons. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre les marches, le déclic de la poignée se fit entendre. La jeune femme se retourna rapidement et pu apercevoir la lourde porte s'entrouvrir tranquillement. L'ouverture laissait place à un Nathan Scott dégouttant de partout avec qu'un simple serviette entourant sa taille si parfaite. À cette image qui se dressait devant elle, Haley ne pu décrocher son regard des muscles apparents. Il lui semblait encore plus magnifique et sexy qu'il y a trois mois. Déboussolée devant Nathan, Haley n'arrivait plus à penser. Tout lui paraissait, à présent, embrouillé. Tout excepté le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait, dressé devant elle.

Quant à Nathan, tout semblait être un rêve. Elle était là, devant lui... et littéralement bouche bée. Il s'en rendait bien compte. Au fond de lui, il ne pouvait espérer meilleur moment pour qu'elle lui rende visite. En serviette, mouillé et sexy comme elle lui répétait souvent alors qu'elle avait la chance de le voir sortir de la douche. Son cœur battait à 100 kilomètres à l'heure et il faut l'avoué, lui aussi était bouche bée par sa beauté qu'il avait si peur d'oublier. La revoir au pas de sa porte après trois mois, le rendait heureux, même s'il appréhendait comme jamais le moment où il saurait pourquoi elle venait lui rendre visite. Cela devait probablement amener une mauvaise nouvelle. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'effleurer l'idée qu'elle était peut-être enceinte, mais il la chassa vite lorsque Haley reprit son air indifférent et brisa le silence gênant qui s'était installé auparavant.

**Haley (essayant de cacher le désir qu'elle éprouvait à la vu du corps de Nathan) :** Je... euh... salut!

**Nathan (surpris) :** Euh... salut... qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

**Haley (retrouvant totalement ses esprits) :** Faut que je te parle!

**Nathan (s'écartant de la porte) :** Entre, fait comme chez toi!

**Haley (déboussolée par les paroles de Nathan) :** Euh...

**Nathan (réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire) :** Enfin, je... je veux dire entre, mets toi à l'aise... pensant... mais ce sera toujours chez toi ma puce t'inquiète pas!

Sans attendre, Haley entra dans cette maison qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Avec les paroles de Nathan, elle se dirigea vers le salon, le jeune homme toujours derrière elle. Arrivée dans la pièce destinée, la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher d'examiner la pièce. Le décor entier du salon avait été refait et malgré les changements qui y avaient été apporté, Haley adorait le nouveau style. Alors qu'elle observait chaque détail, son regard se figea sur la petite table en vitre du salon. Ce qu'elle y vu la glaça. Sans le vouloir, ses yeux devirent vite humides et les larmes remontèrent rapidement à la surface. Il était là, intact et identique. Le petit bracelet violet reposait, au milieu de la table, entouré de différents albums photos contenant des souvenirs de leur couple. Nathan ne pu s'empêcher de voir le regard triste et anéanti de la jeune femme. Cette vision de la femme de sa vie malheureuse, lui faisait le plus grand mal, mais il faisait tout pour ne laisser rien paraître. Sentant la tension qui polluait l'atmosphère de la pièce, Nathan entreprit la discussion.

**Nathan (tenant fermement sa serviette autour de sa taille) :** Alors euh... pourquoi est-tu à Boston?

**Haley (s'assoyant sur le sofa, regardant toujours du coin de l'œil le bracelet) :** Je... je dois te parler et régler, une bonne fois pour tout, différents problèmes.

**Nathan (surpris) :** Euh... oui d'accord on parlera, mais avant... je... je vais aller me changer, car je ne suis pas vraiment présentable dans les circonstances et je...

**Haley (l'interrompant et parlant très vite sans réfléchir à ses paroles) : **NON! Ça ne me dérange pas!

**Nathan (croyant avoir mal compris, mais affichant tout de même un léger sourire) :** Quoi?

**Haley (gênée) :** Euh... je... tu... euh...

**Nathan (ne comprenant plus rien) :** Pourquoi t'es ici Haley? Tu voulais voir si je m'en sortais sans toi? Pourquoi tu viens ici et ne me parle pas franchement en me disant ce que t'as sur le cœur? Ça serait bien moins compliquer et éprouvant que de se regarder droit dans les yeux en se déshabillant du regard. Tu ne crois pas?

**Haley (baissant son regard vers le sol) :** C'est que je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour te faire comprendre ce que j'avais prévu te dire...

**Nathan (tassant les objets de la table pour s'y asseoir) : **Pourquoi tu n'arrives plus à t'exprimer en ma présence? Avant c'était bien plus simple. On pouvait tout ce dire sans aucun problème...

**Haley (levant ses yeux vers Nathan tout en reluquant son corps) :** Pensais-tu vraiment tout ce que tu m'as dit?

**Nathan (ne comprenant pas) : **Quand je t'ai dis quoi?

**Haley (les larmes aux yeux) :** Quand tu as dit que notre couple était une erreur.

**Nathan (fronçant les sourcils) :** Je n'ai jamais dis ça...

**Haley :** C'est pourtant ce que j'ai cru comprendre!

**Nathan (d'un regard des plus sincères) :** Non! Peu importe ce qui t'as fait penser ça, je n'ai jamais, pour l'amour de dieu, pensé que notre relation avait un jour été une erreur. Au contraire, je dirais même que c'est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie, mais... ne t'en fait pas! J'ai compris que tu avais tourné la page. Ta lettre voulait tout dire...

**Haley (pleurant) :** J'étais mal lorsque je l'ai écrite Nate! Crois-moi, je n'y pensais pas vraiment. Tu nous manques à Tree Hill, à moi, Lucas et Brooke. Ils ne savent même pas où tu es!

**Nathan (les larmes aux yeux) : **Je peux pas repartir à Tree Hill! Pas après tout ce que j'ai subi là-bas. Ma vie est ici... Vas retrouver ton Ryan et laisse-moi t'oublier comme il se doit. Ce n'est pas parce que t'as réussi à m'oublier rapidement, que j'ai moi aussi le pouvoir de le faire. J'ai besoin de temps!

Puis plus aucun mot. Haley ne se sentait pas assez forte moralement pour alimenter la conversation plus qu'elle l'est déjà. L'ancien couple n'arrivait plus à décrocher leur regard de l'autre. C'était comme s'ils étaient hypnotisés par les yeux tremblants de désespoir de l'autre. Comme si le temps avait cessé d'avancer. Sans comprendre le lien qui reliait le désir immense des deux, leurs visages se rapprochèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à l'instant où, sans le prévoir réellement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour former un tout. La peau douce de Nathan contre la sienne procurait à Haley des frissons tout au long de son corps. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il se laissa tout de même faire, oubliant, le temps d'un baiser, les problèmes qui s'étaient glissés entre eux lors des derniers mois.

Plus le baiser s'intensifiant, plus leurs corps se resserraient entres eux, dans le mince espoir de ne plus être séparé. Perdant complètement la tête, Nathan attira délicatement Haley sur ses genoux. Celle-ci se laissa guider et s'installa confortablement avec une jambe de chaque côté de la taille du jeune homme. Le désir s'intensifiait de plus en plus. Nathan souleva Haley tout en se levant et cela lui fit perdre sa serviette... mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Leur excitation l'un pour l'autre était à un point tel rendu élevé que le port de la serviette lui était, à présent, inutile. Haley embrassait toujours passionnément Nathan alors qu'elle se sentit atterrir sur le lit de son ancienne chambre. Toujours les yeux fermés, la jeune femme se concentrait sur tous les mouvements que faisaient le corps de Nathan contre le sien. Ses douces mains masculines remontèrent sous son haut, lui caressant tendrement ses formes. Quelques instants plus tard, Haley n'avait plus de haut. Celle-ci ouvra finalement les yeux pour contempler le visage désireux de l'homme de sa vie. Alors que ce dernier effleurait du bout de ses lèvres le cou de cette dernière, Haley tourna son regard vers la table de nuit alors qu'à son plus grand chagrin, elle y remarqua quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu apercevoir. Peinée par ce qui se dessinait à ses côtés, elle poussa Nathan de sur elle et prit ce qui la blessait au plus profond de son cœur.

**Haley (les larmes aux yeux en prenant le soutien-gorge se trouvant sur la table de nuit) : **C'est ce que je pensais... nous allions faire une erreur!

**Nathan (se sentant honteux plus que jamais) :** Non Hales!

**Haley (se levant du lit et prenant son chandail) : **Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole!

**Nathan (attrapant le bras de Haley) :** Ne pars pas... je t'aime! Je peux tout t'expliquer...

**Haley (déçue et en colère contre Nathan) : **M'expliquer quoi, hein? Que tu t'envois en l'air avec d'autres femmes? Pourquoi je devrais rester ici alors que je ne suis plus rien pour toi? Nous avions donné notre corps l'un à l'autre et tu as tout gâché!

**Nathan (les larmes aux yeux) :** Je sais et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai honte de moi... mais je croyais que c'était fini entre nous et...

**Haley (l'interrompant en pleurs) : **Je ne veux pas d'excuse Nathan... et tu as raison! C'est bel et bien fini entre nous. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. Je suis désolée! Je ne viendrai plus jamais te déranger... (sortant de la chambre sous le regard figé de Nathan)... Dire que j'allais tromper Ryan... comment j'ai pu non seulement croire que tu m'aimais toujours, mais aussi croire que j'avais trouvé le vrai amour?! C'était trop fort pour durer...

**Nathan (enfilant rapidement des pantalons et rattrapant Haley) :** Hales, s'il te plait!

**Haley (se retournant vers Nathan) :** Quoi?

**Nathan (d'un regard suppliant) :** Pardonne-moi! Je n'aimerai que toi dans ma vie et j'en suis certain. J'ai fait une erreur, une grosse même... mais... j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre!

**Haley (émue, mais toujours énormément blessée) : **Comment on a pu en arriver là, hein Nathan? Nous étions tellement amoureux il y a trois ans et demi. Enfin, JE l'étais...

**Nathan (l'interrompant) :** Moi aussi je l'étais, n'en doute jamais Haley et je suis conscient que je ne pourrai jamais te le dire assez pour représenter tout l'amour que je ressens pour toi!

**Haley (s'éloignant vers la porte menant à dehors) :** Ce ne sont pas de belles paroles qui peuvent tout changer Nathan et tu le sais...

**Nathan (voyant la souffrance dans ses yeux) : **Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te retenir avec moi, ici, à Boston? Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi Hales!

**Haley (ouvrant la porte d'entrée) : **Je crois pas que pour le moment, il y ait quoi que ce soit à faire. Je... je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien était! Je suis désolée... je dois y aller... je...

**Nathan (pleurant) : **Alors tu renonces à tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble? Tu oublies tout ce qui nous lie et tu préfères fuir tes sentiments au lieu de te battre pour ce que nous avons? Parce qu'aussi bien que moi, tu sais que ce qui nous lie est quelque chose de très rare et que tu ne pourras jamais retrouver ce petit quelque chose. Il y aura toujours un vide dans ton cœur et cela t'empêchera d'être cent pourcent heureuse peu importe où tu te trouveras. Hales, je t'en supplie! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens honteux et je peux t'assurer que le soutien-gorge que t'as trouvé, ne voulait rien dire! J'étais soûl. Je pense toujours à toi, constamment... Je te redemande pardon!

**Haley (pleurant) :** Je... Je ne peux pas! Nathan, tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça me blesse de t'imaginer avec une autre femme. Je croyais que...

La jeune femme s'interrompit, laissant place à un silence inconfortable. Elle voyait bien le désespoir, la culpabilité et la souffrance dans le regard perçant de Nathan, mais elle ne pouvait, pour l'instant, lui pardonner sur un coup de tête. Avant de quitter pour une dernière fois la maison, Haley avança vers Nathan, et même malgré l'hésitation de cette dernière, elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue droite du jeune homme. Lui laissant ressentir toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Comme toute bonne chose a une fin, elle due se résigner à retirer ses lèvres de sa douce peau. Par la suite, leur regard se croisa et Haley murmura à son oreille...

**Haley (chuchotant) :** Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier! Je te souhaite tout le bonheur nécessaire pour réussir ta vie! Au revoir Nathan...

Tout juste avant que Haley referme la porte derrière elle, la jeune femme pu entendre les dernières paroles de Nathan qui la touchèrent, malgré tout, au plus profond d'elle-même.

**Nathan (parlant fort pour qu'Haley puisse l'entendre) :** Je ne pourrai jamais vivre heureux sans toi Haley alors crois-moi, ça ne sera jamais totalement terminé entre nous. Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu me verras... Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours!

Sur ces dernières paroles, Haley partit vers sa voiture les larmes aux yeux. Comment qu'une simple personne pouvait-elle lui apporter tant par moment et ensuite lui enlever tout ce qui lui donnait le courage d'affronter les difficultés de la vie? Pourquoi lui faisait-il tant d'effets? Qu'avait-il de si différent comparé aux nombreux autres hommes présents sur Terre? Pourquoi l'amour rendait si vulnérable? Là était la question! S'enfonçant dans le siège conducteur, Haley alluma le moteur. Elle regarda une dernière fois vers son ancienne demeure et aperçut Nathan, par la fenêtre du salon, pleurant comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. La jeune femme se sentait coupable de la faire autant souffrir, mais lorsqu'elle y repensait, tout ce qui arrivait n'était nulle autre que la faute du jeune homme en question. Pleurant elle-même, Haley quitta, une dernière fois pour tout, cette ville qui lui avait, d'un certain côté, amené tant, mais d'un autre, enlevé bien plus.

Nathan, regardant par la fenêtre du salon, sentit son corps à présent inerte. Comme s'il n'avait plus l'énergie pour faire quoi que ce soit. Jamais il aurait pensé pouvoir ressentir un sentiment de souffrance aussi anéantissant et il ne pouvait ce le reprocher qu'à lui-même. Au départ d'Haley, Nathan se jura ne plus jamais boire et surtout... ne plus avoir de relations sexuelles, excepté si l'heureuse élut se nommait Haley James. Plus jamais il ne se sentirait mal honnête face à son amour d'enfance, la seule et unique femme qui lui a permis d'être lui-même et d'être l'homme le plus comblé dans ce monde parfois remplis de tristesse.

Cela faisait maintenant douze heures qu'Haley avait repris la route vers Tree Hill. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes à rouler avant de se retrouver chez elle. À son poignet, apparaissait un joli bracelet violet. La jeune femme n'avait pu s'empêcher de reprendre cet objet qui voulait dire tant à ses yeux. Elle aurait souhait être indifférente à ce bracelet, mais son cœur était toujours aussi vulnérable. Malgré la colère qui l'habitait en repensant à Nathan et au fameux soutien-gorge, Haley ne pouvait tourner la page aussi rapidement. Par contre, avec toute la souffrance qui était en elle, la jeune femme devait trouver un moyen ou plutôt quelqu'un qui pourrait lui faire tout oublier. À cette pensée, qu'une seule et unique personne lui vint en tête. Arrivée à Tree Hill, elle se dirigea vers la maison de cette dernière. Malgré l'heure tardive, Haley sortit de sa voiture et alla cogner à la porte d'entrée. Une personne endormie et peu vêtit vint ouvrir.

**?? (ayant peine à ouvrir correctement les yeux dû à la lumière) :** Haley?! Mais que fais-tu à une heure du matin ici?

**Haley (ayant toujours les yeux rouges suite aux larmes qu'elle avait versées) :** Euh... Brooke est là?

**?? :** Non, elle est dors chez Lucas. Je suis seul, pourquoi?

**Haley (tentant de faire un sourire rassurant et entrant) : **Tant mieux, je voulais qu'on ne soit que toi et moi, Ryan ... si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

**Ryan (abasourdi, mais très heureux) :** Euh... quoi?... tu...

Ryan n'eut pas le temps de réussir à formuler une phrase qu'Haley avait déjà capturé ses lèvres avec les siennes. Sans attendre Ryan referma la porte derrière la jeune femme et la souleva pour l'amener vers sa chambre. Arrivé dans celle-ci, le jeune homme coucha Haley sur le lit et s'allongea immédiatement sur elle. Ça faisait plus de trois mois qu'il attendait ce moment alors plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il n'avait toujours pas remarqué la douleur et la tristesse qu'Haley laissait paraître à travers son regard. Ryan ne se souciait que d'une chose, plus vite sa petite amie serait nue, plus vite il aurait ce qu'il a toujours désiré.

La jeune femme se laissait faire. Elle se sentait mal vis-à-vis Nathan, mais après tout, il avait fait pareil. Il ne méritait que cela. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait d'une façon inexplicable à l'égard de Nathan, Haley ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire souffrir autant qu'il l'avait fait, à son tour, souffrir. Elle sentit peu à peu les mains de Ryan sous son chandail remonter le long de son ventre. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues lorsqu'elle le sentait se rapprocher de plus en plus de sa poitrine... et tout d'un coup, un souvenir refit surface sans même l'avoir voulu.

**Flash-back**

Dans un dernier gémissement, Nathan se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté d'Haley. Ruisselant de sueur et essoufflé, il resserra le petit corps fragile et nu contre lui de celle qu'il aimait. Pour la première fois de leur vie, le couple venait tout juste de faire l'amour. Ils s'étaient donnés corps et âmes. L'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre n'avait jamais été aussi fort. Pour une raison qu'elle-même ignorait, Haley se mit à verser quelques larmes, serrant avec intensité le torse nu du jeune homme à ses côtés. Celui-ci se rendit immédiatement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**Nathan (inquiet) :** Hales?! Ça va? Je t'ai fait mal?

**Haley (levant les yeux vers Nathan) :** Non! Je... enfin, oui un peu, mais c'est normal. C'était ma première fois.

**Nathan (resserrant encore plus énergiquement la jeune femme) :** Au mon dieu Haley! Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas... (à lui-même)... au seigneur, j'ai tout gâché...

**Haley (caressant la joue de Nathan avec tendresse) : **Ne dis pas n'importe quoi mon amour, malgré la douleur du début, j'ai apprécié plus que tout ce moment d'intimité avec l'homme de ma vie! Je t'aime et je suis tellement bien dans tes bras, comme ça!

**Nathan (embrassant son front) :** Tu me rassures... Moi aussi je t'aime Haley et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me rends heureux. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé.

**Haley (souriant en s'apercevant combien elle comptait aux yeux de Nathan) : **Entre toi et moi, tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix de me blessé si tu souhaitais entrer en moi! Ça devait arriver.

**Nathan (déposant sa main dans le creux des ses anches) :** Je suis heureux alors que ça soit moi qui est dû le faire. Je sais que je pars dans quatre jours et que plus rien ne sera comme avant, mais j'aimerait tellement que tu me promettes quelque chose!

**Haley (l'embrassant tendrement) : **N'importe quoi pour vous Nathan Scott!

**Nathan (caressant de haut en bas le dos dénudé d'Haley) : **Promets-moi que je serai le seul homme à pouvoir vivre ce moment d'intimité avec toi Hales! Je sais que ça peut paraître possessif, mais je ne pourrais accepter qu'un autre homme te touches comme je l'ai fait! Je te veux que pour moi Hales! Je t'aime tellement qu'aucun mot ne pourrait t'exprimer tout ce que je ressens.

**Haley (émue) :** Je te le promets!... (laissant apparaître un sourire en coin)... et j'adore lorsque tu es possessif. Aucun autre homme ne me fera l'amour Nathan, c'est une promesse! Tu seras le seul et unique qui m'apportera ces sentiments si puissants. Je t'aime et pour toujours.

**Nathan (l'embrassant dans le cou) : **Moi aussi Hales et ça me tue de ne pas trouver un mot encore plus fort pour te le faire savoir...

**Haley (souriant à la satisfaction des lèvres de Nathan contre sa peau) :** Mmmm, ne t'en fait pas... je sais à quel point tu m'aimes Nathan Scott!

**Nathan (s'arrêtant d'embrasser Haley dans le cou) :** Bon, je dois arrêter de t'embrasser sinon nous ne dormirons pas de la nuit ma puce!

**Haley (riant à la remarque de Nathan) :** Tu es déjà dépendant de mon corps, hein?

**Nathan (la caressant un peu partout) :** Tu ne peux même pas savoir comment!

**Haley (se callant dans les bras musclés de Nathan) :** Aller, sers-moi dans tes bras. Je veux te sentir près de moi toute la nuit!

**Nathan (serrant Haley passionnément) :** À vos ordres gente dame!... (d'un ton sérieux)... Bonne nuit ma puce!

**Haley (l'embrassant passionnément) :** Bonne nuit mon amour!

Et ils s'endormirent, heureux et certainement amoureux, l'un dans les bras de l'autre redoutant les jours qui allaient suivre. Cette nuit-là, par contre, de nouveaux sentiments avaient fait leur apparition suite à ce que le couple avait partagé et une promesse avait été prononcée.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Alors qu'Haley sentit les mains de Ryan glisser tranquillement sur ses seins, la jeune femme revenue à la réalité et les écarta le plus rapidement possible de son corps tremblant et crispé. Le jeune homme, frustré, ne comprenait plus rien.

**Ryan (essayant de remettre ses mains sur les courbes d'Haley) : **Mais...

**Haley (empêchant Ryan de déposer ses mains où il le souhaitait) :** Je ne peux pas... Je suis désolée! Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici...

**Ryan (s'assoyant à côté d'Haley sur le lit) : **Je peux savoir ce qui te prends?

**Haley (pleurant) : **Je ne peux pas faire l'amour avec toi! Je suis désolée de t'avoir donner de faux espoirs!

**Ryan (frustré et élevant la voix) :** J'en étais sûr! Tu n'y arriveras jamais à cause de ce cher Nathan Scott! Il t'a quitté et tu lui es toujours fidèle! Tu es incroyable! JE suis ton petit ami alors en temps normal, c'est moi qui devrais pouvoir...

**Haley (apeurée devant la réaction de Ryan) :** Je ne te dois rien! Je suis désolée... je ne peux tout simplement pas!

**Ryan (réalisant à quel point Haley est inaccessible et qu'il perd son temps) :** Alors je te demande de partir! Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec toi! J'en ai assez de faire des efforts dans notre couple! J'abandonne! Tu n'arriveras jamais à décrocher de Nathan alors que lui, il l'a sûrement déjà fait à l'heure qu'il est!

**Haley (se levant du lit et se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée) :** La question n'est pas si Nathan m'a déjà oublié, mais plutôt, si je me sens prête à passer à l'acte avec un homme que je n'ai jamais aimé! Je suis désolée, mais je t'ai toujours vu comme un simple ami... Alors c'est mieux comme ça! Moi aussi j'abandonne et je suis désolée d'avoir jouer avec tes sentiments. J'aurais dû te dire « non » depuis le début! Encore désolée!

Sur ces derniers mots, Haley quitta la demeure de Ryan et Brooke sans se retourner. D'une certaine manière, elle était heureuse d'avoir mis un terme à cette histoire qui menait nulle part, mais par contre, la jeune femme se sentait mal vis-à-vis de Ryan, d'avoir joué avec ses sentiments... mais... si seulement elle s'avait tout ce que ce dernier avait fait dans son dos, la culpabilité de ses actes disparaîtrait sûrement en un mélange de colère et de regrets...


	19. Chapitre 18

Lorsque la vie mène à rien, lorsque le chagrin est le seul sentiment que l'on peut ressentir, lorsque l'espoir n'agit que sous l'ombre obscure et lorsque l'amour n'y est plus, on se doit d'évoluer, de reprendre sa vie en mains, de changer son paysage, de vivre autrement. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Nathan et Haley durant les trois dernières années et demi loin l'un de l'autre. Malgré toute la souffrance et la peine qui se trouvait en eux, ils ont repris le cours des choses. Ils se sont tout d'abord concentrés individuellement sur leurs rêves et sont parvenus à s'oublier, enfin... ne plus se morfondre jour et nuit. Ils ont tenté de reconstruire leur vie chacun avec ses propres intérêts, mais malheureusement, peu importe le temps qui passe, il suffit d'un instant pour que tous les efforts accomplis au fil des mois s'effondrent et éveillent d'anciennes blessures que l'on croyait enfin apaisées.

Tout d'abord, dans la vie d'Haley, tout a radicalement évolué. Après avoir cessé de voir Ryan, la jeune femme se concentra sur ses études universitaires. Plus rien n'avait d'importance excepté réussir celles-ci. Elle cessa de s'arranger les matins, son style vestimentaire ne lui importait plus. Contrairement auparavant, l'amour n'était plus un sujet qui lui était cher et essentiel à ses yeux. De temps à autre, quelques hommes se risquaient à l'aborder afin de l'inviter à sortir ou pour tout simplement apprendre à la connaître, mais ils regrettaient rapidement leur décision, car la jeune femme ne leurs lançait même pas un simple regard. Par chance, Brooke et Lucas étaient là pour la sortir et lui redonner le sourire. Malgré ce qu'elle laissait paraître, Haley était heureuse et reconstruisait peu à peu sa vie. C'est évident que Nathan était toujours présent dans son esprit, mais sa joie de vivre reprenait de plus en plus le dessus sur sa peine d'amour.

Après avoir reçut son diplôme universitaire haut la main, Haley déménagea avec Brooke et Lucas à New York. Ils décidèrent d'acheter un condo à trois afin de dépenser le moins possible d'argent et de toujours être près l'un de l'autre pour s'entre aider face au nouveau monde qui s'offrait à eux, celui des affaires. À son arrivée dans cette ville immense, la jeune femme ne prit pas de temps à se trouver un agent pour débuter une carrière de chanteuse. Lucas, quant à lui, commença à écrire un roman. Il souhaitait devenir écrivain tandis que Brooke, avait reçu, avant d'emménager à New York, une lettre l'invitant à faire un stage professionnel dans une compagnie styliste de mode. Ils étaient donc, tous les trois nouveaux et craintif d'entrer dans le vaste monde de New York.

De façon personnelle, suite à sa rupture avec Ryan, Haley n'a plus eu de petit ami jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. Alors qu'elle était en route vers son studio d'enregistrement pour son premier album, Haley bouscula un homme nommé Sam. Pour s'excuser, le jeune homme l'invita à boire un café et pour la première fois depuis des années, la jeune femme prit le risque d'accepter. Durant le mois qui suivit leur rencontre, les jeunes adultes se donnèrent rendez-vous à maintes reprises, jusqu'au soir où leur histoire débuta réellement. Depuis ce temps, donc il y a maintenant trois mois et deux jours aujourd'hui, Haley voit environ quatre à cinq fois par semaine son petit ami. Ils n'ont toujours pas passé à l'acte, car la jeune femme en question ne se sent pas prête, mais ceci n'empêche pas Sam d'aimer profondément Haley. Celle-ci, par contre, tente de se persuader qu'elle est bien amoureuse, mais cette dernière ne peut faire autrement que de revoir le visage si doux de celui qui a marqué sa vie : Nathan Scott. Pour le moment, Haley se laisse du temps et espère pouvoir enfin oublier sa peine d'amour et recommencer une histoire d'amour digne des contes de fées avec un autre homme. Elle souhaite plus que tout se libérer de l'emprise de Nathan, même si au plus profond d'elle-même, la jeune femme a conscience que le jeune basketteur ne pourra jamais être remplacé par un autre. Il a été son premier amour et sera son dernier...

Finalement, du côté professionnel, Haley vient, il y a une semaine, de lancer son premier album intitulé « 23 ». Elle fait quelques concerts de temps à autre, mais avant de débuter sa carrière, elle avait bien spécifié qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voyager à travers les Etats-Unis pour promouvoir son nouvel album. Malgré tout, son succès est éminent. C'est remarquable à quel point sa popularité augmente. Ces temps-ci, elle fait plusieurs interviews et les ventes de son premier album se déroulent à merveille. D'autre part, même si Haley SEMBLE amoureuse, celle-ci ne trouve que l'inspiration lorsqu'elle repense à son passé dans les bras de Nathan. Le jeune homme est sa seule source d'inspiration.

De son côté, après le départ d'Haley de Boston, Nathan se morfondit durant quelques semaines. Il se sentait extrêmement coupable de la tournure des événements et avait honte de lui pour avoir fait souffrir celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il s'assoyait souvent sur son divan, le téléphone dans ses mains, espérant avoir un jour le courage d'appeler Haley et de lui dire à quelque point il ne peut vivre sans elle. Malheureusement, le jeune homme ne lui téléphona pas. Après avoir longuement réfléchi, Nathan croyait que le mieux pour Haley était qu'il disparaisse de sa vie. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer mériter cette jeune femme, selon lui, parfaite. Nathan cessa immédiatement les aventures d'une nuit et se mit aux études. Le Basket reprit la place la plus importante dans sa vie. Même si les femmes de Harvard University flirtaient souvent avec lui, jamais il ne voulait aller plus loin. Il les aimait mieux distantes, mais cela était assez difficile puisqu'il était le capitaine de l'équipe de Basket. À la fin de ses cours universitaires, il reçut un contrat pour jouer dans la NBA avec les Celtics de Boston dès le début de la saison prochain qui débutait au mois d'octobre. Après avoir reçu son diplôme, Nathan n'eut pas à déménager, car pour son plus grand plaisir, il pouvait, sans aucun problème, se rendre aux pratiques qui étaient qu'à quelques minutes de chez lui.

De façon personnelle, dans les dernières années, Nathan n'eut aucune autre relation sérieuse depuis Haley. Par contre, il rencontre maintenant souvent des femmes et les invite à aller boire un verre mais, malheureusement pour ces dernières, il n'y a jamais de second verre. En agissant de la sorte, il espère probablement rencontrer une femme qui aurait le même pouvoir qu'Haley avait eu lors de leur première rencontre. C'est-à-dire, créer une sensation si étrange et même douloureuse dans son ventre, mais à un point tel surprenante qu'il en appréciait malgré toute la douleur. Tous les soirs, il éteint la lumière de sa chambre après avoir longuement contempler la photo d'une Haley James souriante. Son meilleur ami, Jake qui a été lui aussi recruté par les Celtics, lui dit souvent d'essayer de décrocher mais, rien à faire, Nathan n'en est absolument incapable.

Pour finir, du côté professionnel, Nathan vient tout juste de commencer sa première saison de NBA avec les Celtics de Boston. Tout va bien dans sa vie professionnelle, excepté pour les filles qui sont sans arrêt à ses pieds. Il y a tout juste deux jours, la plus grande revue de Basket NBA a sorti un article spécial regroupant, selon les chroniqueurs, les 20 joueurs de la NBA ayant une vie amoureuse des plus tumultueuses et instables, pour être plus clair, ceux qui sont coureurs de jupons à temps plein et à la plus grande surprise de Nathan, il y était classé cinquième au total. En voyant cet article, il appela sans attendre son agent pour lui dire que ceci était totalement faux, mais ce dernier lui répondit qu'il ne pouvait rien changer et que démentir la rumeur serait encore plus difficile. Son agent lui conseilla tout de même de cesser de boire un verre avec une femme différente chaque semaine, car c'était probablement ceci qui laissait porter à confusion. Sur ce conseil, Nathan décida de cesser ces rendez-vous, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à Haley. Qu'arriverait-il si elle tombait sur cet article? Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir mais, après tout, au fond de lui, il ne croyait sincèrement plus que la jeune femme pensait encore à lui. Il l'imaginait heureuse, faisant probablement le métier qu'elle rêvait et surtout, dans les bras d'un homme qui la méritait entièrement. À cette pensée, vrai ceux qui disent que la jalousie s'éprenait de lui.

Nous étions le 24 novembre 2010. La noirceur avait frappé la ville de New York il y a tout juste une heure. Haley était à son condo, seule, car Lucas et Brooke étaient sortis en amoureux. La jeune femme était allongée sur son divan et regardait attentivement un match de basket de la NBA. Les deux équipes qui s'affrontaient étaient les Celtics de Boston et les Bobcats de Charlotte. Ces derniers temps, sans vouloir se l'avouer, Haley prenait une grande importance à regarder tous les matchs des Celtics. Depuis le début de la saison, elle n'en avait manqué aucun par peur de rater celui où Nathan serait à son meilleur. La jeune femme adorait le voir à l'écran souriant et visiblement heureux d'exercer son métier qu'il avait tant espéré. Le voir à l'œuvre lui remontait le moral. Par contre, ni Brooke ni Lucas était au courant qu'elle écoutait chaque partie, car la majorité du temps, elle les écoutait dans l'obscurité de sa chambre le soir.

Alors que l'écran montrait justement Nathan dribblant avec le ballon et déjouant la majorité des joueurs sur son passage, Haley entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Sans attendre, la jeune femme éteignit la télévision, déçue de ne pas pouvoir assister à un autre des nombreux paniers de Nathan, et se retourna vers la porte apercevant sa meilleure amie tenant deux revues à la main.

**Brooke (affichant un sourire accusateur) :** Je peux savoir ce que tu regardais ma petite Haley James?

**Haley (gênée et tentant de garder son sang froid) :** HA! Rien du tout...

**Brooke (s'approchant de la télévision) : **Dis-moi pas que tu regardais une émission torride?

**Haley (surprise à cette idée) :** QUOI?! Bien sûr que non voyons...

**Brooke (souriant à la réaction de son amie) : **Alors pourquoi as-tu rougi lorsque je suis rentrée dans l'appartement?

**Haley (bégayant) :** Je... euh... (voyant Brooke allumer la télévision)... NON Brooke, je...

**Brooke (surprise devant l'écran qui montrait deux équipes de Basket à l'œuvre) :** Oh mon dieu! Haley... tu m'avais dis que t'avais tourné la page...

**Haley (tentant d'être convaincante) :** Je... oui j'ai tourné la page...

**Brooke (très peu convaincue) :** Ouin... (regardant l'écran alors que l'on voit Nathan faire un dunk)... mais je peux un peu te comprendre... il est VRAIMENT sexy!

**?? (entrant dans l'appartement) :** Qui est VRAIMENT sexy ma cocotte?

**Brooke (gênée) :** Ha Lucas! Tu as enfin stationné la voiture?

**Lucas (découragé) :** N'essaie pas de changer de sujet Brooke!

**Brooke (pointant l'écran de télévision) : **Bon d'accord, je parlais de ton cousin, mais... (s'approchant de Lucas)... c'est toi le plus sexy!

**Lucas (absorbé par la partie de Basket) :** Ouin... (allant s'asseoir à côté d'Haley)... c'est combien?

**Haley (surprise par la réaction de Lucas) :** Euh... 67-59 pour Boston en fin de deuxième quart!

**Lucas (content) :** Super!!

**Haley (bouche bée par Lucas) :** Euh... depuis quand tu suis la NBA?

**Lucas (fixant toujours l'écran) :** Hales, je t'adore, mais il est quand même mon cousin alors...

**Haley (souriant en voyant Nathan marquer à nouveau) :** Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas!

**Brooke (impatiente et tenant dans ses mains les deux revues) :** Bon, Haley, suis-moi, il faut que je te parle!

**Haley (se levant du sofa et suivant Brooke) :** Pourquoi? C'est grave?

**Brooke (fermant la porte de la chambre d'Haley derrière elles) : **J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Laquelle veux-tu entendre en premier?

**Haley (d'un air inquiet) :** Euh, laquelle devrais-je entendre en premier?

**Brooke (réfléchissant) :** Eh bien... Ha et c'est trop long! J'vais choisir à ta place... et je vais commencer par la bonne!

**Haley (attentive) :** Vas-y je t'écoute!

**Brooke (ouvrant une des deux revues à la deuxième page et la montrant à Haley) :** Ça fait peut-être qu'une semaine que t'as lancé ton premier album, mais tu tapes déjà des scores ma petite Haley!

**Haley (lisant l'article de la revue intitulé « James est 23 (ben trop) hot ») :** Quoi?! J'ai déjà vendu 30 000 exemplaires?... (souriant et criant de joie)... Ha c'est trop bien! Mais bon sang, je n'aurais jamais pensé...

**Brooke (la prenant dans ses bras) :** J'suis trop contente pour toi Haley! C'est génial ce qui t'arrive!!

**Haley (se dirigeant vers la téléphone de sa chambre) : **Faut que j'appelle Sam immédiatement! Il va être trop fière et content de savoir que ça petite amie est première en tête du Box office! Ha... je n'en reviens pas!!

**Brooke (retenant Haley par le poignet) :** Attends! Je ne t'ai pas encore annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle et je crois que tu devrais être au courant pour savoir à quoi t'en tenir!

**Haley (s'assoyant sur son lit et ayant perdu tout sourire) :** J'espérais que t'aies oublié!

**Brooke (donnant à Haley la deuxième revue ouverte à la page en question) :** Je sais que ça ne devrait pas te plaire, mais bon... tu dois quand même être au courant...

**Haley (laissant apparaître sur son visage un sentiment de regret) :** J'aurais dû m'en douter! Après tout, il était comme ça il y a trois ans et demi, alors il ne doit pas avoir grandement changer!

**Brooke (d'un regard sincèrement peiné) : **J'suis désolée tu sais!! J'aurais aimé que ça ne soit pas vrai et que Nathan ait arrêté ses niaiseries!

**Haley (restant forte devant Brooke) :** C'est bon! T'en fais pas, je vais bien... Il a le droit de coucher avec qui il souhaite! Ça fait pratiquement quatre ans que nous ne sommes plus officiellement ensemble. La vie continue et... j'ai Sam!

**Brooke (voulant soutenir Haley) :** T'as raison! Appelle Sam et va dormir chez lui! Crois-moi, il n'y a pas mieux que les bras de celui qu'on aime pour tout oublier nos malheurs.

**Haley (pensant à Nathan en disant ces paroles) :** Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis d'accord avec toi!

**Brooke (affichant un léger sourire) : **Je sais, je suis énormément sensée... (d'un ton sérieux)... je sais que je t'ai toujours dit depuis la fin de ta relation avec Nate d'attendre le bon homme avant de... de recoucher avec un autre, mais je reviens sur mes conseils. Lâche toi ma petite Haley et amuse-toi!

**Haley (gênée) :** Euh... tu veux bien qu'on arrête de... de parler de ce fameux sujet s'il te plaît car, en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir un Nathan Scott version féminine donc, si jamais j'ai besoin de ton aide, je te ferai signe d'accord?

**Brooke (compréhensive) :** Aucun problème!

**Haley (d'un sourire moqueur) : **... Et sans m'en venter... je te ferais dire que c'est moi ici la première à avoir perdu sa virginité, donc c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te donner des conseils!

**Brooke (amusée par le commentaire d'Haley) :** Très drôle! Premièrement c'était totalement irresponsable de faire l'amour à 15 ans. C'est bien trop jeune et deuxièmement, ça fait trois ans que t'as rien fait du tout alors viens pas parler chère demoiselle!

**Haley (riant) :** Ouais, t'as peut-être raison! Mais avant que tu quittes ma chambre pour me laisser téléphoner à mon petit ami, j'veux juste que tu saches que l'amour n'a pas d'âge et que pour moi, 15 ans c'était bien assez vieux!

**Brooke (sérieuse) : **Je sais, je disais ça pour rire! Bon, je te laisse appeler Sam... (ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'Haley)... À tout à l'heure!

**Haley (faisant un signe de la main pour que Brooke quitte sa chambre) :** Aller oust! Va retrouver ton cher Lucas... (riant)... ha non c'est vrai, il doit être encore vraiment absorbé par la partie de Basket... Bonne soirée!

**Brooke (refermant la porte et s'adressant à Lucas) :** Mon coco, je sais que t'as toujours espéré ressembler à ton cher cousin, mais tu n'as pas eu cette chance, alors décroche de cet écran et haaaaaaaaa!! Lucas, dépose-moi! Arrête de me chatouiller...

Alors que Brooke et Lucas s'amusait grandement dans le salon, Haley prit son téléphone et appela immédiatement Sam. La ligne sonna trois coups avant qu'une voix, maintenant familière, se fasse entendre de l'autre côté du fil.

**Sam (ayant aperçu le nom d'Haley sur son afficheur) :** Bonsoir ma chérie! Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister à entendre ma voix plus de quatre heures!

**Haley (d'un ton sarcastique) :** HA HA HA!! Très drôle Sam! Non, en fait, je t'appelais pour t'apprendre que ta très chère petite amie adorée est première en tête du Box office!

**Sam (surpris et très heureux pour Haley) :** Quoi?! Mais c'est génial! Faut qu'on fête ça! Il est quoi... (regardant sa montre)... 9 heures! J'passe te prendre dans quinze minutes et on sort ce sort d'accord?

**Haley (surprise par l'engouement de Sam) :** Il n'y a pas une partie de Basket des Knicks ce soir?

**Sam (d'un ton découragé) : **Ha oui, mais ils sont en train de se faire battre à plat de couture! C'était tellement ennuyant et décevant que j'ai changé de poste et je regarde présentement le match affrontant les Celtics et les Bobcats. Je peux te dire que la nouvelle recrue des Celtics ne se laisse pas faire. Scott, il s'appelle et il est sensationnel ce soir! Il a compté 33 points et le match n'est qu'au troisième quart!

**Haley (rougissant derrière son téléphone) :** Ha! C'est bien!

**Sam (retrouvant ce qu'il avait à dire) :** Enfin, ça sert à rien d'espérer l'arrivée de Scott avec les Knicks alors voilà! Je mets mes souliers et j'arrive chez toi d'accord?

**Haley (heureuse) : **Ok!

**Sam (avant de raccrocher) :** Hey Haley!

**Haley :** Quoi?

**Sam (souriant amoureusement en pensant à Haley) :** Je t'aime et encore félicitation!

**Haley (gênée aux mots de Sam) :** Euh... m... merci! Je t'attends!

Suite à ces quelques mots, Haley raccrocha la ligne téléphonique. Elle se sentait lâche et honteuse de ne pas avoir su dire les quelques mots que Sam espérait depuis si longtemps! Que trois petits mots qui voulaient dire bien plus que de simples pensées : « Je t'aime »!

Pendant que la jeune femme finissait de se préparer pour sa soirée avec Sam, quelque part dans un amphithéâtre bien loin de New York, à Charlotte précisément, un jeune homme venait tout juste de quitter la surface de jeu alors que le troisième quart avait pris fin. Ce dernier était avec son ami dans le vestiaire des visiteurs, à parler de stratégies pour le dernier quart même si cela était totalement inutile, car ils menaient déjà par 22 points.

**Jake (émettant une stratégie) :** ... alors après avoir reçu le ballon de Jo, tu me l'envois et je... (remarquant que Nathan était perdu dans ses pensées)...Hey oh! Nate...

**Nathan (revenant à la réalité) :** Hein quoi?... euh... tu disais...

**Jake (découragé) :** Merde Nate! Sois un peu concentrer au moins!

**Nathan (d'un ton calme) :** Relax mec! C'est pas la fin du monde que j'aie pas été attentif à tout ce que tu disais!

**Jake (élevant la voix) :** Je sais pas ce qui te prend, mais reviens sur Terre, je t'en supplie!

**Nathan (amusé par le comportement de Jake et sincère) :** Désolé! Je me demandais juste si j'avais fermé ma porte de garage en partant de chez moi!

**Jake (se calment) :** Et tu l'as fermé cette porte de garage?

**Nathan (riant) : **J'espère en tout cas!

**Jake (découragé) :** Comment peux-tu penser à ta porte de garage alors que nous sommes en pleine partie?

**Nathan (souriant) :** Sincèrement? Je n'en ai aucune idée!

**Jake (repensant à quelque chose) :** Pendant qu'on parle de n'importe quoi, je t'ai laissé une revue dans ta boîte aux lettres! Un article qui devrait assez t'intéresser!

**Nathan (sentant monter la colère en lui) :** Ha! Je l'ai lu et je ne comprends pas comment...

**Jake (l'interrompant) :** C'est génial comme la musique ait pu la...

**Nathan (l'interrompant à son tour) :** La musique? De quoi tu parles?

**Jake (perdu) :** De quoi TOI tu parles?

**Nathan (ne comprenant plus rien) :** Je te parle de l'article que « Boston Globe » a publié sur moi et mes « supposés » conquêtes!

**Jake (saisissant) :** Ah! Moi, je ne te parlais pas de ça! Tu devras regarder dans ta boîte aux lettres pour comprendre.

**Nathan (curieux) :** Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas maintenant?

**Jake (aimant rendre Nathan curieux) :** Car vaut mieux que tu lises l'article par toi-même!

**Nathan (chicanant) : **Non! S'il te plaît Jake! En plus, je ne fais pas le voyage de retour avec l'équipe parce que je dois aller à Raleigh pour une séance d'autographes demain! Alors, je ne reviendrais pas à Boston avant deux jours!

**Jake (riant) :** Et bien, dans deux jours, l'article sera toujours dans ta boîte aux lettres...

**Nathan (se levant pour suivre le reste de ses coéquipiers vers la sortie du vestiaire) :** Je te déteste!

**Jake (sautant sur place, pressé de reprendre avec le quatrième quart) :** T'entends la foule de Charlotte? Eux, en tout cas, te déteste vraiment! T'es en train de caller leur équipe dans le trou avec tes supers dunks! Et tu sais quoi? Je veux qu'une chose que tu continues Nate! Les Bobcats vont se faire battre en s'en mordre les doigts.

**Nathan (souriant) :** Ouais! Compte sur moi!

Puis les Celtics firent leur entrée sur le terrain de Basket sous les hués des partisans des Bobcats, mais malheureusement pour cette foule, Nathan n'était pas près à s'asseoir sur cette avance que Boston avait entre leurs mains. Il allait se défoncer jusqu'à la dernière minute de la partie, aidé de ses coéquipiers.

Pendant ce temps, Haley avait passé une soirée intéressante avec Sam. Rien de trop extravaguant, mais le couple s'était tout de même amusé en ayant marché main dans la main dans les rues de New York, sous le ciel étoilé. Vers minuit, Sam était venu reconduire la jeune demoiselle chez elle et avait ensuite repris le chemin du retour vers sa propre demeure. Haley avait apprécié passer ces quelques heures avec son petit ami, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser quelques fois au long de la soirée à Nathan et au fameux article qui, au fond d'elle-même, la touchait encore profondément... même suite à trois longues années de reconstruction...

Assis à bord d'une limousine noire, Nathan était en route vers le centre commercial de Raleigh où il devait donner sa première séance d'autographes. Celle-ci avait lieu précisément dans le « Best Buy », car cette chaîne de magasins électroniques était l'un des ses gros investisseurs. La séance débutait à 13h00. Il lui restait donc moins de trente minutes avant de s'asseoir à une table, un crayon noir à la main, pour le restant de l'après-midi. Il était légèrement stressé de devoir affronter une gigantesque foule de gens, mais son agent qui était assis à sa droite se chargea de le mettre en confiance avant que la fameuse célébrité fasse sa première vraie grande apparition en public.

**Agent (voyant l'air tendu de Nathan) :** Hey! Détends-toi Nate!

**Nathan (respirant profondément) : **Comment veux-tu que je me détende alors qu'une foule de gens est venu ici que pour que je leur signe un simple bout de papier?

**Agent (sérieux) : **Ce n'est pas qu'un simple bout de papier. Faut que tu comprennes que tu es l'image même du jeune sauveur des Celtics et même si nous sommes à Raleigh, tu représentes le jeune basketteur qui perce de façon remarquable dans la NBA. Avec les quelques matchs que tu as disputé, tu passes presque déjà à l'histoire. Tu es totalement le Sydney Crosby (hockey) de la NBA. Tout le monde souhaiterait t'avoir dans leur équipe.

**Nathan (souriant) : **Ouais, bon... même si nous disions que toute cette foule est venue que pour me voir, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire?

**Agent (gardant un air sérieux) :** Bon, c'est très simple! Premièrement, dans maintenant... (regardant sa montre)... environ dix minutes, tu vas rentrer dans le « Best Buy » par la porte de derrière afin que le public ne soit pas trop fou à ton arrivée. Tu vas aller t'asseoir à une table isolée dans l'un des coins du magasin et il y aura déjà une longue file qui scandera probablement ton nom. Ensuite, à 13h00 précis, les responsables de « Best Buy » vont ouvrir la file et quelques personnes à la fois pourront t'approcher pour que tu leur signes un article. Tu auras à ta disposition des cartes joueurs à ton effigie où tu pourras leurs remettre, mais s'ils te demandent de leur signer par exemple leur chandail, alors vas-y, fait le!

**Nathan (sentant la pression redescendre) : **Ça semble assez simple...

**Agent : **Bien sûr que ce l'est. Ne t'en fais pas. Par contre, le magasin reste ouvert, alors n'importe qui pourra venir acheter. Il y aura un certain va-et-vient, mais tu ne devrais pas être dérangé.

**Nathan (souriant) :** C'est bon! J'vais être correct pour signer quelques autographes.

**Agent (affichant un regard mal à l'aise) :** En fait... ce n'est pas QUELQUES autographes mais, si tu accomplis ce que nous avions prévu, tu devrais signer pas loin de 350 autographes cette après-midi!

**Nathan (bouche bée) : **Quoi?! 350 juste aujourd'hui?

**Agent :** Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça paraît pire que ce l'est.

**Nathan (détournant le regard à l'extérieur des vitres teintes de la limousine) : **Je l'espère!

Le reste du chemin se fit dans le silence. Une fois arrivé sur place, Nathan fit ce que son agent lui avait expliqué juste quelques minutes au préalable. En entrant officiellement dans le magasin, la foule se mit à scander son nom. Autant les enfants que les adultes criaient pour ses exploits remarquables dans la NBA à l'âge seulement de 21 ans. Après s'être assis à la fameuse table prévue à sa séance, le jeune basketteur professionnel commença à recevoir des partisans de tous âges, venus l'encourager. La première heure passa à une vitesse éclaire. Nathan adorait avoir l'effet de rendre tout ces gens souriants. Voir une quantité de sourires se dessiner et de yeux s'illuminer le rendait d'autant plus heureux et fier d'exercer ce travail. Il n'aurait pu espérer mieux dans sa vie professionnelle.

Suite à deux heures intensives de signatures, le jeune homme commençait à être épuisé mais, rien ne pouvait lui enlever le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres... enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Lorsqu'un partisan d'une trentaine d'années s'approcha de la longue table, Nathan remarqua un sac en plastique transparent « Best Buy » à la main de ce dernier. Sans le prédire, ses yeux restèrent figés sur l'image que le sac laissait entrevoir. L'objet à l'intérieur de celui-ci avait la forme exacte d'un Album de musique standard.

**Nathan (pointant le sac à la main du partisan en s'adressant à ce dernier) :** Euh... vous avez fait des achats?

**Partisan (souriant en sortant le CD du sac) :** Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour débuter ses achats de Noël, hein? Surtout lorsque le présent en question se vend comme des petits pains chauds...

Nathan tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait afin de rester le plus indifférent possible à la vue de l'album mais, sans le vouloir, un sentiment de curiosité et d'envie se forgèrent sur son doux visage.

**Nathan (souhaitant comprendre davantage) :** De qui est cet Album?

**Partisan (avec enthousiasme) :** Ha! Il est d'une jeune jolie chanteuse qui vient tout juste de le lancer sur les rayons américains. Enfin, je dis jolie mais, à mon avis, ce mot n'est pas assez fort pour représenter sa beauté et encore moins sa voix.

En entendant ces paroles, Nathan ressentit un pincement au cœur et un certain sentiment de jalousie. Malgré ses efforts, il avait énormément de difficulté à paraître indifférent face à l'album surprenant d'Haley James... SA Haley, pensait-il.

**Partisan :** Si vous cherchez quelque chose à offrir à votre petite amie, c'est le cadeau idéal!

**Nathan (signant l'une de ses cartes joueurs afin de la remettre au partisan) :** Je n'en doute pas. Passez une bonne fin de journée.

**Partisan (heureux d'avoir parler avec LE Nathan Scott) :** Ce fut un plaisir!

Les deux dernières heures semblèrent ne jamais se terminer pour le jeune basketteur qui ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête la pensée du nouvel album d'Haley. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été au courant plus rapidement? Est-ce qu'on avait tenté de lui cacher? Jake voulait-il lui apprendre la nouvelle? Cela concernait-il l'article que ce dernier avait laissé dans sa boîte aux lettres? Plusieurs questions ne cessèrent de se bousculer dans sa tête. Il tenta de rester concentré sur les autres partisans qui suivirent sa découverte, mais ceci lui paraissait impossible.

Enfin, la séance d'autographes prit fin. Il se dépêcha de ramasser ses choses et alla s'asseoir rapidement dans la limousine. Par contre, juste au moment où le chauffeur allait démarrer, le jeune homme ouvra sa portière et, sans dire un mot, rentra dans le « Best Buy », se dirigea vers l'un des présentoirs de l'entrée et attrapa un CD au vol. Il le paya et retourna vite vers la limousine, étant arrêté par quelques partisans souhaitant des autographes au passage. Une fois ayant regagné son siège, le chauffeur quitta le centre commercial tandis que l'agent de Nathan était toujours bouche bée devant le comportement de son athlète. Ce dernier se rendit rapidement compte que son agent lui jetait un regard cherchant à avoir des explications. Personne n'était au courant de sa jeune histoire d'amour avec la fameuse chanteuse, excepté Jake évidement, alors Nathan s'obligea à trouver une excuse.

**Nathan (bégayant) : **Euh... je... un des partisans m'a conseillé ce disque alors...

**Agent (très peu convaincu) :** Ouin... tu sais que s'il y a quoi que ce soit, je suis là, hein?

**Nathan (commençant à avoir chaud) : **Ne t'en fais pas... je sais!

**Agent (prenant son cellulaire pour se remettre au travail) : **J'vais appeler ton entraîneur pour l'informer que tu prends l'avion pour Boston dans trois heures.

**Nathan (fixant la photo d'Haley sur l'album) :** Ouin...

Le retour à l'hôtel se fit dans le silence des pensées de chacun. L'agent de Nathan était occupé à arranger le vol de retour de son athlète tandis que le jeune basketteur ne pouvait décrocher son regard de la photo d'Haley. Elle était encore plus magnifique à ses yeux qu'il y a trois ans et demi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir un sentiment de tristesse aussi transperçant que ce qu'il vivait à l'instant même. La jeune femme lui manquait à un point indescriptible et ceci le rendait malheureux plus que tout au monde. Il souhaitait tellement la serrer dans ses bras et lui susurrer des mots d'amour au creux de l'oreille, la sentir près de lui, amoureuse et heureuse. Il avait tellement espéré être l'homme de ses rêves mais, malheureusement, la vie en avait décidé autrement.

Quelques heures plus tard, Nathan était installé confortablement dans un siège de première classe dans l'avion en direction de Boston. Après plusieurs moments d'hésitation, il se décida enfin à insérer le fameux disque d'Haley dans un des lecteurs CD mis à sa disposition durant le vol. Ce dernier mit, par la suite, des écouteurs et se laissa emporter par la douce voix mélodieuse d'Haley qu'il avait tant souhaité réentendre depuis des mois et des mois.

Chaque parole, chaque phrase, chaque note lui donnait une impression d'appartenance. Nathan avait une intuition remarquable et à la fois étrange sur l'ensemble des pièces. Sans avoir nécessairement le besoin réel de s'identifier à cette musique, le jeune homme pouvait détecter une certaine sincérité dans les douces paroles et, malgré lui, la majorité des chansons lui semblaient parfaitement appropriés afin de décrire ce qu'il avait vécu avec Haley. Elles semblaient s'adresser directement à lui et ceci lui donna quelques larmes aux yeux de temps à autre. Il resta particulièrement sans voix à la suite de l'une des pièces. Elle se nommait « Lorsque tout bascule ». À la première écoute de celle-ci, le jeune homme avait pu ressentir toute la souffrance que les mots laissaient percevoir, cette souffrance qu'il était toujours au plus profond de son cœur.

**_Lorsque tout bascule_**

_L__o__rs__q__u__e __t__o__u__t __ba__sc__ul__e  
__D__u __j__o__u__r__a__u__ l__en__de__m__a__in__  
__À__l'__he__u__r__e__, __j__e__ r__e__m__e__t__s__ l__e__s__ p__en__d__ul__es__  
__P__ou__r __l__'__e__sp__o__i__r __d__'__u__n __me__il__le__u__r__de__st__in__L__or__s__q__ue__j__e__ n__'a__i __a__u__cu__n__ p__o__u__vo__i__r__  
__Qu__e__ma__r__q__u__é__e__ a__i__n__si__, __e__st__n__o__t__r__e__ h__i__st__oi__r__e__  
J__e__n__e __pe__ux__ t__'__e__n__ v__o__u__lo__i__r  
__D'__êt__re__ p__a__rt__i __à __mo__n __p__lu__s__gr__a__n__d__ d__és__es__po__i__r__  
__  
L__o__r__sq__ue__to__n__â__m__e__me__pa__ra__i__t__ l__o__i__n__  
__Q__ue__l__e __t__e__m__ps__é__lo__i__gn__e__no__s __ch__e__m__i__ns__  
__J__e __n__e __pe__ux__ c__o__n__t__in__ue__r  
__À __a__t__t__en__d__r__e __e__t__es__pé__r__e__r  
__  
L__o__rs__qu__e__to__n__v__i__s__ag__e__s'__a__s__s__om__br__i__  
__Q__ue__t__on__ s__ou__r__i__r__e__s__'__év__a__no__ui__  
D__ev__en__a__n__t__ d__e__va__st__e__s __so__uve__n__i__rs  
__Sa__ns__ pl__u__s__ au__cu__n __ave__n__i__r__L__o__rs__q__ue__ l__'on__n__e p__eu__t __tou__t__eff__ac__er__  
Qu__e __l'o__n__do__i__t __to__ut __r__e__co__m__me__nc__er  
__À__jam__a__i__s __m__on__ a__mou__r__te__se__ra__ dé__d__i__é  
__U__ne__ p__rom__es__se__ f__a__it__e__ a__ve__c l__a__pl__u__me__ d__'un__e__nc__ri__e__r  
__  
__Lo__rs__qu__e __t__ou__t__ b__as__cu__le__  
__Du__jo__ur__ a__u__ l__en__de__m__ai__n__  
À__ l__'h__eu__r__e,__je__ r__em__et__s__ l__e__s __pe__n__d__ule__s  
__Po__u__r __l__'e__sp__oi__r __d__'u__n__ m__ei__ll__eur__ d__es__t__in__  
__  
__Pou__r __l'__e__sp__o__i__r d__'u__n __m__ei__l__le__ur__d__est__in__  
P__o__ur__l__'es__po__ir__d'__u__n__ me__il__leu__r __de__sti__n__  
__Pou__r.__..__.__ l__'__e__spo__ir__..__.__. __d__'__un __m__e__ill__eu__r __des__t__i__n  
A__lw__ay__s a__n__d__ Fo__re__ve__r_

À la fin de cette chanson, Nathan avait quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Tout s'emblait correspondre à son histoire avec la jeune chanteuse. Malgré le fait de ressentir une joie immense face à l'idée qu'Haley ne l'ait pas complètement oublié, il ne pouvait cesser de réentendre les paroles « À l'heure, je remets les pendules, pour l'espoir d'un meilleur destin ». Ceci voulait-il dire qu'elle avait enfin tourné la page? Avait-elle réussi à se convaincre que sa vie serait meilleure sans lui? Ces questions semblaient vouloir à jamais rester inexpliquées. Il ne pouvait continuer sa vie ainsi. Il se devait d'agir pour la reconquérir. C'était à lui de faire le premier pas et il était décidé. Personne ne saurait se mettre en travers de son chemin... Nathan Scott était toujours follement amoureux d'Haley James et le simple fait d'entendre ses chansons n'avait que confirmer davantage ses sentiments si profonds. Il devait réagir sinon il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir perdu le seul et unique sentiment essentiel à la vie ; celui de l'amour...

Une semaine et deux jours exactement s'était écoulés depuis que Nathan avait entendu la douce mélodie de la voix de celle qui réchauffait toujours son cœur. Chaque chanson passait en boucle dans la demeure du jeune basketteur de Boston et ce dernier ne pouvait s'en lasser. Dans précisément 45 minutes, les Celtics allaient prendre l'avion pour se rendre à New York où ils allaient affronter les Knicks dans un match très attendu par tous. Nathan venait de faire ses valises. Il s'assura d'emmener l'album d'Haley et, en jetant un dernier regard autour de lui, il referma la porte d'entrée et alla rejoindre Jake qui l'attendait au volant de sa voiture pour les transporter à l'aéroport. En arrivant à New York, Nathan avait une interview à donner pour la chaîne américaine ESPN et, suite à celle-ci, le grand match l'attendait à l'amphithéâtre des Knicks.

Quant à Haley, son début de matinée était plutôt tranquille. Celle-ci était bien installée dans sa chambre où elle réétudiait le programme de son concert qui allait se dérouler dans la soirée. Comme à leurs habitudes le lundi matin, Lucas et Brooke étaient partis travailler. Concentrée sur une multitude de petits détails concernant son concert, la jeune chanteuse n'entendit pas la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme cogna doucement à la porte de sa chambre. Cette dernière fut surprise, mais très heureuse de la visite imprévue de son petit ami.

**Sam (laissant apparaître sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte) :** Hey! J'ai cogné, mais tu n'as probablement pas entendu.

**Haley (souriant) : **Je suis désolée, j'étais juste très concentrée. Ça va? Que me vaut ta visite surprise?

**Sam (faisant semblant) :** Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir?

**Haley (s'approchant de Sam et l'embrassant rapidement) :** Bien sûr que je suis heureuse de te voir. Je suis juste énormément surprise de te voir ici. Je croyais que tu travaillais.

**Sam (sortant deux enveloppes de son manteau) :** C'était bien le cas il y a 20 minutes, mais mon père est venu me voir dans mon bureau et devine ce qui m'a remis...

**Haley (curieuse) : **J'en sais rien, dis-moi!

**Sam (branlant devant elle les enveloppes) : **Deux billets pour le match de basket de ce soir contre les Celtics de Boston! Ce n'est pas génial?!

**Haley (gênée et mal à l'aise) :** Euh... je... oui... mais j'ai un concert ce soir...

**Sam (déçu et légèrement mal à l'aise) :** Ha... je... euh... Je croyais qu'il était demain!

**Haley (affichant un faux sourire) :** Et non... il est ce soir à 22h00 au « NY'NightClub ».

**Sam (rangeant les billets dans sa poche de manteau) :** J'suis désolé... j'étais pourtant certain que c'était demain. C'est triste que ton concert ne soit pas plus tard, car tu aurais pu assister au match puisqu'il commence à 19h00.

**Haley (serrant la main de Sam) : **On se reprendra d'accord? Un autre match si tu veux...

**Sam (ne cachant pas son désappointement) :** Ouais... mais j'aurais tellement voulu que tu vois un match contre les Celtics. Cette équipe est géniale! Même si je suis à 100 partisan des Knicks, je rêverais d'avoir une équipe avec autant de profondeur que celle de Boston n'importe quand. Ils ont des vétérans exceptionnels et, surtout, une recrue hors du commun. Seulement que de regarder Nathan Scott, nous n'en avons pour notre argent. Tu sais qu'il a notre âge?

**Haley (extrêmement inconfortable) :** euh... non... c'est bien!

**Sam (voyant le comportement d'Haley) :** Ça va? Ha je suis désolé! Je dois t'énerver de toujours parler de Scott!

**Haley (tentant de le rassurer) :** Non... c'est juste que... euh... j'suis stressée pour mon concert.

**Sam (prenant Haley dans ses bras) :** Ne t'en fais pas! Tu es toujours extraordinaire sur scène. Si tu veux et si ça te réconforte, je peux donner les billets de ce soir à quelqu'un et aller à ton concert.

**Haley (affichant un sourire confiant) :** Non! Vas-y au match! Ça ne me dérange pas que tu t'y rendes. Ça devrait être vraiment une partie géniale et après mon concert, tu m'appelleras et me raconteras ce que t'as aimé, d'accord?

**Sam (se mordant la lèvre inférieure) :** Tu es certaine? Parce que...

**Haley (l'embrassant sur la joue) :** Je te le jure, vas t'amuser avec un de tes amis et si tu veux, le prochain match auquel tu as des billets, je t'accompagne.

**Sam (heureux) : **Parfait, mais s'il y a quoi que se soit, tu m'appelles!

**Haley (l'amenant vers la sortie) : **Très bien! Aller, vas travailler avant que ton père s'aperçoive que tu n'es plus dans ton bureau, parce que te connaissant, il ne doit même pas être au courant que tu es ici.

**Sam (l'embrassant rapidement) :** Tu me connais trop bien! Bon, j'y vais, mais n'oublie pas que les prochains billets que j'ai, tu viens avec moi!

**Haley : **Promis!

**Sam (souriant) :** D'accord! Tu as fait une promesse alors tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

**Haley (souriant à son tour) : **Oh, mais je ne compte pas revenir sur ma promesse mon chéri!

**Sam (avant de fermer la porte derrière lui) :** Ha et... si tu veux me rejoindre cette après-midi, appelle-moi chez Mitch, car Nathan Scott donne une interview à 15h00 en direct sur ESPN et je ne pouvais quand même pas la manquer.

**Haley (surprise) :** Euh... d'accord... pas de problème!

Suite au départ de Sam, Haley ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser aux dernières paroles que son petit ami avait prononcées. Étonnamment, la jeune chanteuse était tout de même heureuse pour Nathan qui semblait réussir tout ce pour quoi il avait travaillé si fort durant son enfance. La gloire était à sa portée et, sans vouloir se l'avouer, Haley était plus que fière de l'homme avec qui t'en de moments restaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, vers 14h55, Haley s'installa devant son téléviseur et ouvra ce dernier à ESPN où il annonçait justement l'arrivée de Nathan sur les ondes dans les cinq prochaines minutes.

À quelques kilomètres de l'appartement de la jeune femme, un jeune homme, connu maintenant de beaucoup, faisait son entrée sur le plateau de tournage appartenant à la principale chaîne sportive américaine. Nathan avait atterri il y a trois heures avec le reste de l'équipe et c'était immédiatement dirigé vers ESPN. Le jeune basketteur était assez tendu puisqu'il allait donner sa première véritable interview officielle, mais il était tout de même confiant et espérait pouvoir apporter quelque chose en participant à ce programme de sports télévisuel. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tout était en place, Nathan s'assit dans un fauteuil situé à la droite de l'animateur et les caméras se mirent à tourner. En direct, devant des millions de téléspectateurs assis dans leur salon, Nathan commença à répondre aux nombreuses questions.

**Animateur : **Bonne après-midi Nathan Scott. Nous sommes très choyés d'avoir l'opportunité de vous recevoir dans nos studios tout juste avant l'une de vos parties.

**Nathan :** Merci, c'est un honneur.

**Animateur : **Avant que vous arriviez, j'ai demandé aux téléspectateurs de nous envoyer par E-mail des questions pertinentes qu'ils souhaitaient vous poser et nous en avons retenues une dizaine. Alors, si nous commencions?

**Nathan (se détendant) :** Je suis prêt dès que vous l'êtes.

**Animateur : **Parfait. Alors, première question. Depuis quand rêviez-vous de jouer dans la NBA?

**Nathan :** Je serais porté à dire depuis que je suis né! Mon père m'a initié très jeune au Basket et j'ai toujours adoré y jouer. Enfin, faut dire que grandir à Boston est l'une des meilleures villes pour se développer en tant qu'athlète.

**Animateur :** C'est vrai que le basket à Boston est assez populaire. Justement, en parlant de votre ville natale, nous avons appris que vous habitiez dans une petite maison familiale. Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous avez choisi cette demeure plutôt qu'une maison exprimant davantage vos moyens financiers?

**Nathan (surpris par la question) :** Euh... je... cette maison appartenait à une personne importante dans ma vie et j'y passais presque tout mon temps dans mon enfance alors, lorsqu'elle a été mise en vente, j'ai cru bon de l'acheter. De plus, je m'étais toujours dis que j'élèverais mes enfants dans cette demeure alors...

**Animateur :** Vous songez à avoir des enfants M. Scott?

**Nathan (riant) :** Euh... pas pour l'instant! Avant tout, il serait préférable que je trouve une femme qui veuille bien de moi!

**Animateur (riant à son tour) : **Je ne crois pas que les femmes soient un problème pour vous...

**Nathan (devenant sérieux) :** Que voulez-vous dire par là?

**Animateur (mal à l'aise) : **Euh... d'après l'article...

**Nathan (l'interrompant) :** Cet article est complètement faux.

**Animateur (surpris) : **Vous êtes sérieux?

**Nathan (se calmant) : **Je le suis totalement. Je ne suis pas un coureur de jupons. Je ne fais que rencontrer des femmes de temps à autre pour tenter de trouver la bonne. Vous aussi, non?

**Animateur (comprenant) :** Ouais! J'avoue que moi aussi parfois, mais...

**Nathan (clair et sérieux) :** Avant de continuer, je veux juste que tout le monde ici sache que je démentie complètement cette rumeur et que... que tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé la bonne, je n'aurai aucune aventure. Dans ma tête, c'est parfaitement clair alors...

**Animateur :** Ne vous en faite pas! Il arrive que les journaux écrivent n'importe quoi... Je suis vraiment navré d'avoir insinué que vous étiez un coureur de jupons.

**Nathan (souriant) :** C'est bon, en plus, ça m'a permis d'éclaircir les choses.

**Animateur (inquiet de la réponse) : **Vous souhaitez continuer l'interview?

**Nathan (d'un ton rassurant) :** Mais bien sûr. Aller, prochaine question.

**Animateur : **Très bien, alors... vous avez dit habiter à Boston durant votre enfance, mais vous êtes aussi resté à Tree Hill, en caroline du nord. Quelle équipe vous a le plus marqué en tant que partisan, les Bobcats ou les Celtics?

**Nathan :** Sans hésiter, je dirais les Celtics car, comme j'ai dit précédemment, j'ai passé toute mon enfance à Boston, alors j'ai eu l'occasion de m'attacher plus spécialement à cette équipe, même si j'adorais aussi le Bobcats. Disons que présentement, je suis particulièrement fier de jouer pour les Celtics. Je n'aurais pu espérer mieux.

**Animateur : **J'imagine... le fait de jouer pour votre équipe préférée doit vous motiver davantage lors des matchs.

**Nathan :** Euh, oui c'est certain... Mais je jouerais comme je joue pour n'importe quelle équipe.

**Animateur :** Quel est le plan de match pour ce soir contre les Knicks?

**Nathan :** Je dirais ; ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par la foule qui est très bruyante, ici à New York.

**Animateur (riant) :** Ha la foule, elle agit toujours comme un point cumulant lors d'une partie...

Durant les quinze minutes suivantes, Nathan répondit avec enthousiasme et bonne humeur aux questions qui lui étaient posées. Le jeune basketteur était soulagé d'avoir pu émettre son point de vue sur l'article qui l'avait tant chamboulé. Il espérait vraiment ne pas être vu comme un coureur de jupons. Surtout que cette idée lui rappelait sans arrêt pour la dernière fois qu'il avait aperçu Haley au pied de sa porte. À la fin de l'interview, Nathan se dirigea vers son hôtel où il rejoignit ses coéquipiers afin de partir vers sa pratique qui avait lieu tout juste avant le match.

De son côté, une fois qu'elle eut éteint la télévision, Haley ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux de l'écran noir. Le visage de Nathan lui restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose. Était-ce vrai qu'il n'était pas un coureur de jupons? Avait-il toujours vraiment l'intention d'élever ses enfants dans sa propre ancienne maison? Avait-il changé depuis ces années ou était-il resté toujours au fond de lui l'homme pour lequel son cœur avait chaviré? Plusieurs questions ne pouvaient s'effacer de sa pensée et ceci la rendait mal à l'aise, car la jeune femme savait bien qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir de pensées pour un autre homme que Sam. Elle devait se concentrer sur son concert et cesser de penser à Nathan. L'amour n'est jamais simple, mais ceci n'est pas une raison pour complètement oublier ce sentiment à la fois si puissant et si chavirant. En l'espace d'un instant, on peut recevoir plus que l'on ne l'aurait espéré. Il suffit seulement d'être patient et attendre que le destin s'y impose.


	20. Chapitre 19

**?? :** Plus que 2 minutes à faire à la partie. Boston mène toujours 93 à 72 et on peut facilement apercevoir le désespoir dans les yeux des joueurs des Knicks. Ils semblent tous exténués. Qui aurait cru que le jeune Nathan Scott les ébranlerait totalement. J'ai la légère impression que dans la majorité des cœurs partisans ici présent dans l'amphithéâtre des Knicks, plusieurs auraient souhaité voir leur équipe compétitionner mais, contrairement à ce qui se déroule sur le jeu, New York est loin de sortir le grand jeu ce soir. Plutôt décevant jusqu'à maintenant. Ici Jonathan March pour ESPN en direct du Madison Square Garden. La marque est donc 93 à 72 pour Boston avec maintenant moins de deux minutes à faire. Restez des notre, on vous revient immédiatement après la pause publicitaire, merci!

Voilà ce que l'une des chaînes principales de sports annonçait aux grands amateurs de Basket. Il était maintenant 22h05 et la joie dans le stade n'était pas particulièrement évoquée. La foule semblait endormie. Fallait dire que le spectacle présenté par les Knicks n'était pas exceptionnel. Sam, accompagné de son meilleur ami Mitch, était installé au niveau prestige. Le niveau où la majorité des bancs donnait directement sur les limites du terrain. Malgré que leur équipe mène de l'arrière ce soir, ils étaient tout de même satisfaits de ce qu'ils voyaient. Jamais Sam aurait pensé assister à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle étoile dans la NBA. Depuis peu, il était connu, mais le jeune homme faisait déjà des ravages dans toutes les équipes auxquelles il était affronté. Ce cher Nathan Scott ne laissait pas sa place et ceci impressionnait une grande majorité des amateurs de Basket.

À quelques centaines de mètres de l'amphithéâtre, une jeune femme venait tout juste de faire son entrée sur scène. La chanson, chanter... ceci était l'une des choses qu'elle appréciait le plus accomplir. Voir cette foule qui l'acclamait, qui n'attendait qu'une chose; qu'elle libère sa musique était un sentiment qui la comblait de plaisir. Une fois que la mélodie avait plongé la salle dans une ambiance chaleureuse, Haley ferma ses yeux et se laissa emporter en chantant ses propres paroles qui voulaient dire tant. Si seulement ces mêmes paroles pouvaient procurer la même intensité à une autre personne sur Terre, aussi précise soit-elle que le véritable amour.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, une sirène résonna dans le Madison Square Garden ce qui annonça la fin de la partie. Très peu de partisans sautaient le sourire affiché sur leurs lèvres. Les Celtics de Boston venaient de remporter facilement le match avec un pointage final de 97 à 74 contre les Knicks de New York. Les joueurs rentraient tout juste dans leur vestiaire respectif où dans quelques instants, ils allaient devoir affronter les médias de tous les genres possibles. Dès que Nathan pénétra les portes de son vestiaire, il sentit la main de son meilleur ami, Jake, sur son épaule. Ce dernier avait le sourire bien grand et semblait heureux plus que jamais.

**Jake (excité) :** Tu as vu comment les Knicks n'ont rien vu de la soirée?!

**Nathan (dans ses pensées) :** Ouin...

**Jake (voyant l'air étrange de Nathan) :** Ça va?

**Nathan (sortant de ses pensées) :** Hein?... Euh, oui... oui ça va!

**Jake (arrivant à son casier juste à côté de celui de Nathan) :** Tu devrais te dépêcher à prendre ta douche, les médias vont pas tarder...

**Nathan (prenant son sac de sport sans même se changer) : **Je n'ai pas le temps de toute façon. Tu diras au coach que je devais partir plus tôt.

**Jake (n'en croyant pas ses oreilles) :** QUOI?! Mais où vas-tu?

**Nathan (se dirigeant vers la sortie) :** Je suis en retard! Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer...

En voyant ce comportement étrange, Jake remit ses vêtements dans son sac de sport et mit ce dernier sur son épaule. Alors que Nathan était pour traverser les portes du vestiaire, Jake partit le rejoindre en courant.

**Jake (ayant rattrapé Nathan) :** Hey! Si tu veux aller te suicider, je veux être présent!

**Nathan (se retournant vers Jake, affichant un léger sourire) :** Ouais tu as raison. Je suis désolé d'avoir oublier de t'inviter à mon suicide... vraiment désolé!

**Jake (d'un ton ironique) :** Très drôle! (prenant un ton sérieux)... Maintenant, trêve de plaisanteries! Où tu vas comme ça en courant comme un idiot!

**Nathan (vexé) :** Je ne cours pas comme un idiot! Je suis juste très en retard!

**Jake (ennuyé) :** As-tu fini de tourner autour du pot?! Dis-moi pourquoi tu es pressé, bon sang de seigneur jésus!!

**Nathan (amusé) :** C'est bon, relaxe! Il y a un concert ce soir qui ne faut absolument pas que je manque!

**Jake (méfiant) :** Un concert de qui?

**Nathan (ayant l'air indifférent) :** D'une chanteuse...

**Jake (l'interrompant) :**J'en étais sûr! Aller, lâche le bout du bâton Nate! Pourquoi veux-tu absolument aller te replonger dans tous ces souvenirs que tu as trouvé si dur à oublier?

**Nathan (sincère) :** Il faut que je la vois!

**Jake (triste pour Nathan) :** Pourquoi?

**Nathan (d'un ton calme et triste) :** Je veux voir de mes propres yeux si elle est heureuse, si elle a tout ce qu'elle désire! J'ai toujours aimé Haley et je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant qu'elle est malheureuse.

**Jake (d'un ton compatissant) : **Je comprends tout ça Nate, mais... Tu ne crois pas qu'elle doit être vraiment heureuse ici? Elle a un album qui se vent comme des petits pains chauds, elle fait ce qu'elle a toujours voulu faire... depuis le temps qu'on se connaît et que tu me parles d'Haley, elle serait revenu si elle était malheureuse...

**Nathan (ne voulant rien entendre) :** Je m'en fou! Ça change rien, je veux la voir une dernière fois avant de retourner à Boston.

**Jake (abandonnant) : **Très bien! On fait à ta tête, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu sors du concert les poches de ton manteau pleines de Kleenex mouillés de tes larmes.

**Nathan (embarquant dans sa voiture) :** Comme si je pleurais...

**Jake (s'assoyant à côté de Nathan) : **Pfff, c'est ça... fais à semblant...

Trente minutes plus tard, Nathan et Jake rentraient dans la salle de concert où Haley chantait toujours. Il était maintenant 22h45 et les deux jeunes basketteurs avaient eu le temps d'enfiler chacun une paire de pantalon et un polo. Ils s'étaient faufilés à travers la foule vers une table un peu à l'écart d'où il voyait tout de même bien la jeune chanteuse. Nathan sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il avait chaud et ne pouvait détacher son regard perçant de sur la jeune femme. Elle lui manquait tant... mais semblait si radieuse.

Après avoir fini la chanson qu'elle interprétait, Haley prit le micro sous les applaudissements et s'adressa à la foule avec une voix légèrement essoufflée.

**Haley :** Merci! Vous êtes fantastiques! Pour finir ce concert en beauté, j'ai décidé de vous interpréter une chanson que je viens tout juste de composer. Elle devrait apparaître sur mon second album, mais rien n'est encore certain. Cette chanson représente les quelques mots que je n'ai jamais pu dire avant de quitter la personne qui me paraissait la plus importante à l'époque. Ces paroles m'ont été difficiles à composer, mais je crois avoir finalement réussi et ce soir, je veux que vous soyez les seuls à partager cette chanson avec moi. Alors, j'espère du plus profond de mon cœur que vous allez l'apprécier. Merci et place à « Un amour perdu ».

Sous la musique douce qui amplifiait peu à peu la salle de concert, Haley commença à chanter, d'une voix délicate, ces paroles qui, aux plus profond de celles-ci, un lourd secret était enfin révélé. Les yeux perçants de Nathan étaient figés sur le doux visage de la jeune chanteuse et jamais le jeune homme n'avait été aussi attentif aux paroles qui, sans le savoir, allaient changer sa vie, sa vision de la vie...

**_Un amour perdu_**

_D__ès l'insta__nt __que je t__'ai co__nnu  
__Que mon re__g__ard t'a__ ape__rç__u  
Jamais__ je n'__aurai__s cru  
À u__n __amour perd__u  
__  
L__e rêve __nous__ fait p__erdre l__a r__aison  
Comme__ un père q__u__i n__ous veu__t champ__ion  
__Nous ne so__mmes que de__s p__ions  
__Dan__s un j__eu q__ue nous n__e __connaissons__  
__  
J'aurais__ voul__u te d__ire  
Trou__ver__ le courag__e__ pour te r__eten__ir  
T'o__u__vrir le__s y__eux sur not__re avenir  
__Mai__s il éta__it là,__ m__ani__pulateur __e__t bien pire__Tu m'avai__s pou__rtant__ donn__é es__po__ir  
De raco__nt__er à nos __enfan__ts not__re hist__oir__e  
__Au vérita__ble amour, __tu __m'as fa__it croi__re  
A__lors je p__r__e__nds ceci c__omm__e étant __une vi__ctoir__e__le gr__and no__m__bre d'obs__tacle__s  
Je m__'imprègn__e d__e ta pensé__e__,__ de tes a__ctes__  
Je ne __peux pl__us __continuer à__ attendre__ u__n m__iracle  
__Mais j__e peu__x toujour__s __espérer ro__mp__re c__e pac__te__e ne __pourrai j__am__ais t'oubli__e__r  
T'effac__er __de__ mes p__ensées  
S__i s__eulement j__'avais essa__yé  
__De tout__empêch__er__Je me suis__défilée  
Af__in __de ne pa__s l'af__front__er  
Mais p__l__us tard j'a__i __réalisé  
L__e ma__l que __tou__t ça __nou__s a apporté__stan__t que j__e t'ai __con__n__u  
Que mon __regard t'a __ape__rçu  
Jam__ais je __n'au__rais cr__u  
__À __un amour p__er__du__our p__erdu  
S__ans même__ l__'avo__ir voul__u__  
Un amour __perd__u  
Sans__ même l'__avo__ir voulu..__._

Malgré

J

Dès l'in

Un am

Une fois sa chanson terminée, Haley remercia le public une dernière fois sous les applaudissements grandioses et sortit de la scène. Au fond de la salle, Nathan restait bouche bée. Toute une quantité de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais à aucune il ne pouvait répondre. Tout c'était déroulé extrêmement vite, mais il avait tout de même réalisé quelque chose d'important. Une lumière s'était allumée dans sa tête après avoir écouté attentivement les paroles qu'Haley avait chantées quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait enfin saisis. La colère montait en lui, mais un sentiment de soulagement faisait tout de même partie de lui. Il devait aller retrouver Haley.

Après avoir quitter la scène, celle-ci se dépêcha à retourner dans sa loge. Cet endroit où elle allait pouvoir se changer et regagner le plus rapidement possible son appartement. Fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue, la jeune femme avait bien hâte de savoir comment c'était terminée la partie de Basket. Un sport auquel elle s'était attachée avec le temps. Alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa loge, Haley fut très surprise d'apercevoir la silhouette d'un homme. Considérablement gênée par la chanson qu'elle venait tout juste d'interpréter, cette dernière se rapprocha de cet homme d'un pas très peu convainquant.

Après avoir avancé de quelques pas, Haley ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire. Sans attendre, le jeune homme lui répondit avec un sourire des plus irrésistibles. La gêne que la jeune chanteuse ressentait se dissipa rapidement en un simple sentiment de joie. Arrivée au niveau de son petit ami, Haley embrassa tendrement ce dernier. Après avoir détaché ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme, Sam fixa celle-ci sans émettre un son. Cette dernière comprit rapidement que le jeune homme se posait des questions.

**Haley (se dégageant de l'emprise de Sam) :** Ça va?

**Sam (perdu dans ses pensées) :** Oui... oui...

**Haley (déposant sa main sur la joue de Sam) :** Je vois bien que tu te poses des questions. Aller, dis-moi...

**Sam (mal à l'aise) :** J'en sais rien... je dois m'en faire pour rien...

**Haley (ayant tout de même peur de la question) :** Je... Ce n'est pas grave que tu aies des doutes. Si tu veux savoir quelque chose... demande-moi le et je te répondrai.

**Sam (inquiet de la réaction d'Haley) :** Tu... euh... prends le pas mal Haley, mais... je me suis toujours demandé à qui tes chansons étaient adressées.

À cet instant même, alors qu'Haley ne savait plus quoi répondre, deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent dans le couloir. Nathan s'était décidé à parler à la jeune chanteuse. Il devait s'assurer d'avoir compris le vrai message qu'Haley avait laissé sous entendre dans sa chanson. Au moment où le jeune basketteur allait ouvrir davantage la porte entrouverte de la loge, Haley se décida enfin à répondre à Sam.

**Haley (voulant rassurer Sam) :** Ne t'en fais pas, j'écris des paroles, mais elles ne sont pas adressées à quelqu'un en particulier.

**Sam (très peu convaincu) :** D'où prends-tu ton inspiration alors?

**Haley (bégayant) :** Euh...de... des films que j'écoute, de l'actualité...

**Sam (croyant Haley) : **Ha d'accord! En tout cas, elles sont vraiment touchantes. J'adore ce que tu fais... bon, même si elles sont pratiquement toutes tristes.

**Haley (riant et soulagée) :** Je sais, mais demande-moi pas pourquoi j'aime mieux chanter des chansons tristes, car j'en ai aucune idée.

**Sam (souriant) :** Tu sais que je t'aime, hein?

**Haley (s'approchant de ses lèvres) :** Tu sais que JE T'AIME?

Sam ne pouvait pas espérer un meilleur moment pour entendre Haley lui dire ces quelques mots qui voulaient dire tant à ses yeux. Il ne pu attendre un instant de plus avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il l'aimait et, maintenant, savait qu'Haley l'aimait à son tour. Après avoir profiter des lèvres de celle-ci, Sam détacha doucement ces lèvres de celles d'Haley.

**Sam (souriant) : **Oh mon dieu... Je t'aime!

**Haley (riant) : **Moi aussi... Je t'aime Sam!

Totalement découragé, attristé et certainement jaloux, Nathan partit en courant vers sa voiture sans même émettre un son. Il en avait assez de souffrir ainsi. Seulement quelques secondes après avoir laissé derrière lui Jake, ce dernier arriva et s'assit aux côtés de Nathan, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour réconforter son ami.

**Jake (sincère) :** Je suis tellement désolé!

**Nathan (restant calme et démarrant la voiture) : **C'est pas de ta faute. J'aurais dû t'écouter et ne pas venir ici. T'avais raison. Elle est parfaitement heureuse, elle a un petit copain qu'elle aime et écrit des paroles qui n'ont aucun lien avec moi!

**Jake (voulant « réveiller » Nathan) :** J'espère que tu ne crois pas ce que tu dis au moins!

**Nathan (perdu) : **De quoi tu parles?

**Jake (d'un ton ferme) : **Franchement, c'est certain que les paroles qu'elle a écrit te sont destinées. Haley ne sait pas mentir et ça paraissait dans sa voix.

**Nathan (voulant paraître indifférent) : **Et alors? Tu vois bien qu'elle est heureuse et si elle l'est avec ce... ce... euh... enfin, tu comprends... bref, je suis heureux pour elle.

**Jake (ne se laissant pas avoir) :** C'est ça! Laisse faire ton baratin et au lieu de te morfondre en arrivant à l'hôtel, fais quelque chose pour la récupérer CRÉTIN!

**Nathan (fixant la route et affichant un léger sourire) : **Qui t'as dis qu'on retournait à l'hôtel, hein?

**Jake (surpris) : **QUOI?! Mais où tu vas?

**Nathan (ne montrant aucun émotion) :** Au 1689 Southstreet, « Jackson Lawyers & sons »!

**Jake (davantage surpris) : **QUOI?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire dans une compagnie d'avocats?

**Nathan (sans hésiter) : **J'ai quelques petits problèmes à régler avec mon père qui est en conférence là-bas!

**Jake (légèrement perdu) :** Euh... ok, mais pourquoi ton père est ici à New York?

**Nathan (frustré par son père) :** Peut-être parce qu'il se trouve n'importe quelles excuses pour être sans arrêt sur mon dos lorsque je joue au Basket... Je le déteste!

**Jake (comprenant absolument rien) :** Ouin... (voyant le regard meurtrier de Nathan)... moi aussi je le déteste!

Après avoir contourné quelques règles de la route, Nathan se stationna pratiquement n'importe comment et interdit à Jake de le suivre. Il claqua sa porte de sa voiture et se précipita à toute allure dans l'immeuble. Quelques secondes plus tard, il débarqua sans cogner dans le bureau où se trouvait la fameuse conférence. Tout le monde pouvait apercevoir le regard de haine qu'il lançait à l'homme qui se prenait pour son père. Sans attendre, il s'excusa auprès des conférenciers et attrapa le bras de son père pour le sortir de la pièce. Dan n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'il se retrouva à l'extérieur du bureau. Dès l'instant que Nathan eut refermé les portes, le jeune homme n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour envoyer son poing dans la figure de son père. Étendu sur le sol et saignant du nez, Dan ne pu même pas prononcer un mot que Nathan commença à lui crier dessus.

**Nathan (criant et le pointant du doigt) :** Tu n'avais aucun, mais aucun droit de la sortir de ma vie! J'espère que tu ne lui as pas fait mal sinon ce ne sera pas qu'un seul coup que tu auras! Tu n'existes plus pour moi, compris? Je n'en reviens pas!

**Dan (faisant l'innocent) : **Mais de quoi tu parles Nate?

**Nathan (laissant paraître toute la colère dans ses yeux) :** Ne fais surtout pas l'innocent! Comment tu t'y es pris, hein? Tu lui as donné de l'argent, tu as inventé des histoires, tu l'as forcé à partir?

**Dan (restant calme) :** Elle est partie par elle-même!

**Nathan (les larmes aux yeux) :** Je l'aimais, je l'aime toujours et elle n'est plus là! Elle refait sa vie sans moi et tout ça par ta faute!

**Dan (se défendant) :** Tu devrais être content et surtout prendre conscience de la chance que tu as de jouer dans la NBA!

**Nathan (criant tout en pleurant) :** J'en ai rien à faire de la NBA!

**Dan (criant) :** Ne dis plus jamais ça! C'est totalement faux et arrête de te plaindre! Tu as toutes les filles que tu veux alors pourquoi veux-tu avoir absolument mademoiselle la fausse chanteuse, hein?

**Nathan (en colère plus que jamais) :** NE L'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA! Même si je te disais pourquoi c'est elle ou personne, tu ne comprendrais pas!

**Dan (frustré) : **Pourquoi, hein? Dis-moi...

**Nathan (souriant légèrement) : **Parce que maman et toi n'avez jamais vécu ce que moi j'ai vécu avec Haley. Jamais t'as regardé maman de la façon que j'ai regardé Haley. JE L'AIME! Tu peux comprendre ça?

**Dan (indifférent à l'émotion que Nathan laissait paraître) : **Oh que oui, je comprends... mais je comprends aussi à quel point le basket est important et que tu ne peux pas tout abandonner pour l'amour Nate!

**Nathan : **Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je dois abandonner le basket pour vivre avec Haley, hein?

**Dan (se calment) : **Crois-moi Nathan! Par expérience, on ne peut jamais avoir les deux. L'amour n'est qu'un sentiment éphémère. L'amour véritable n'existe que dans les films et encore moins lorsqu'on pense rencontrer l'âme sœur à quinze ans. Tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve que les producteurs de films ont voulu nous faire croire. Rien de ça n'existe! Par contre, le basket est bien réel. Ce sport existe et il t'est totalement ouvert alors ne gâche pas tout. Je n'ai que voulu t'aider pour pas que tu commettes les même erreurs que moi. C'est ce qu'un père ferait, non?

**Nathan (insensible à son père) : **NON! Ce que t'as fait n'est pas ce qu'un père aimant et sensé aurait fait! T'aurais dû me laisser prendre mes propres décisions. Le pire qui me serait arrivé est que je prenne de mauvaises décisions... mais, après tout, on apprend de ses erreurs, non? Jamais tu m'as demandé si j'aimais jouer au basket. Tu m'as IMPOSÉ ce sport et oui, je dois l'avouer, j'adore y jouer mais, jamais dans cent ans, je n'aimerai plus ce sport que j'aime Haley.

**Dan (découragé) :** Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux encore dire que tu l'aimes alors que ça fait trois ans et demi que tu ne lui as pas parlé!

**Nathan (sincère) :** Je suis allé la voir ce soir au concert qu'elle donnait... et... il n'y a qu'une chose que je peux te dire. En la voyant sur scène, j'ai compris énormément de chose... plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé d'ailleurs... mais l'une des plus importants a été qu'en voyant son sourire et ses yeux perçants, j'ai pu me retrouver. Retrouver le Nathan que j'aime être. Celui qui est honnête, respectueux et certainement pas prétentieux. J'avais l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais quitté. Je ressentais une sensation étrange au fond de moi, mais jamais je n'ai autant apprécié le sentiment qu'elle me procurait. Je sais que même si je te raconte tout ça, ces mots ne changeront rien, car tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle mais, ... une chose est certaine, j'ai compris que je ne pourrai jamais aimé une autre femme dans ma vie et quand je pense que par ta faute je l'ai perdu... je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner. Je ne veux plus te voir, c'est compris? Plus jamais! Je vis ma vie, tu vis la tienne et c'est tout...

**Dan (ressentant un sentiment de tristesse) :** Nathan... je...

**Nathan (l'interrompant) :** Je dois y aller! Ne m'appelle plus DAN!

**Dan (bouche bée) :** non... tu ne... je... Nate...

Sans que Dan ne puisse rajouter un mot, Nathan quitta le couloir où l'homme qui se prenait pour son père le suppliait de rester. D'un pas rassurant, il sortit enfin de l'immeuble « Jackson Lawyers & sons » et se dirigea vers sa voiture où Jake l'attendait. Sans un mot, Nathan s'assit et démarra le moteur. Jake n'eut pas le besoin de poser une question pour comprendre que son ami avait enfin tiré un trait sur sa relation avec son père. Dans le silence le plus complet, les deux jeunes basketteurs repartirent vers leur hôtel où ils allaient prendre l'avion pour Boston dans deux heures. Juste le temps nécessaire pour ramasser leurs bagages et retrouver leurs coéquipiers à l'aéroport de New York. D'ici ce temps-là, les étoiles dans le ciel continuaient de s'illuminer et le vent soufflait toujours aussi fort... comme si rien ne c'était passé...

Deux semaines après que Nathan ait quitté New York et son père par le fait même, tout était rentré dans l'ordre... ou à peu près. Plusieurs matchs s'étaient déroulés et il continuait toujours à jouer au Basket d'une façon surprenante tellement que les paparazzis devenaient de plus en plus imposants et s'incrustaient davantage dans sa vie privée. La jeune star de Basket n'avait pas reparlé à son père malgré les nombreux appels de ce dernier. Depuis deux jours, Nathan tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas penser à Haley et de se concentrer entièrement sur le prochain match qu'il avait à jouer. La partie devait avoir lieu le lendemain précisément et se déroulait à l'amphithéâtre des Celtics de Boston. Une fois de plus, leur adversaire allait être les Knicks de New York qui, à leur tour, allaient jouer à l'extérieur de leur ville.

Pendant que Nathan dirigeait toutes ses pensées vers ce match qui allait être très important, à New York, Haley était au parc avec Sam et le couple parlait de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment où Sam se décida à parler d'un sujet délicat.

**Sam (souriant) :** Je n'ai pas osé te l'annoncer avant mais... mon père a reçu deux paires de billets pour un match des Knicks à l'étranger... et... avec tout le travail qu'il n'a pas fini, il n'a pas le temps d'y aller alors j'ai eu les quatre billets et tu te souviens ce que tu m'avais promis...

**Haley (découragée) :** Ha... Sam...

**Sam (suppliant Haley) :** Aller Haley!! Dis Oui! Tu me l'avais promis...

**Haley (souriant) : **Je sais mais... tu ne m'avais pas dis que ça serait dans une autre ville! Je n'ai pas le temps avec toute la promotion que je dois faire pour mon album.

**Sam :** Entre toi et moi, tu as bien deux jours de libres et... en plus, ton album se vend déjà extrêmement bien alors... Je t'en supplie! Accompagne-moi à Boston avec Mitch et Josh.

**Haley (surprise) :** À Boston?!

**Sam (d'un air innocent) :** Ha... je... je ne te l'avais pas dit?

**Haley (sérieuse) :** Euh... laisse-moi réfléchir... NON!

**Sam (calme) :** Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux jamais aller à un match contre Boston. C'est une équipe comme une autre!

**Haley (mentant) : **C'est... c'est juste que les Knicks n'arrivent jamais à les battre alors les partisans assistent toujours à des parties ennuyantes.

**Sam (la suppliant davantage) :** Je te promets que même si le match est ennuyant, nous allons nous amuser. Haley... tu m'avais promis!

**Haley (hésitante) :** Je sais... mais... HA d'accord mais seulement si t'accepte mes conditions.

**Sam (heureux) : **Tout ce que tu veux mon amour!

**Haley (souriant) :** Très bien... alors... premièrement, nous y allons en avion...

**Sam (l'interrompant) :** C'est parfait puisque c'était ce que j'avais prévu...

**Haley :** Tu as de la chance... deuxièmement, je ne veux pas être ta petite amie de service durant les deux jours. Je ne veux pas m'ennuyer à cause que tu es trop occupé à niaiser avec tes potes.

**Sam (hésitant) : **Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais... Mitch a déjà planifié d'aller... (voyant le regard meurtrier d'Haley)... Je vais m'arranger...

**Haley (affichant un sourire victorieux) :** Bien! Et troisièmement, je choisi et réserve moi-même l'hôtel!

**Sam (souriant) : **Aucun problème, mais... tu devrais peut-être te dépêcher parce que nous partons dans trois heures. Les billets d'avions sont déjà réservés et le match est demain soir.

**Haley (surprise) : **QUOI?! Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me le dis?

**Sam (d'un ton innocent) :** Je croyais que tu suivais ça, le Basket?

**Haley (mal à l'aise) :** Euh oui... mais pas ces temps-ci! Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.

**Sam (l'embrassant délicatement) :** Peu importe, je sais que tu arriveras à tout faire dans les délais... comme toujours quoi!... Je t'aime... on va vraiment s'amuser...

**Haley (serrant dans ses bras Sam) :** Je t'aime aussi et... j'espère que nous allons nous amuser!

Alors qu'Haley, Sam et deux amis de ce dernier, Mitch et Josh, se préparaient pour prendre l'avion en direction de Boston, Nathan et Jake s'entraînaient dans la salle de musculation spécifique aux joueurs des Celtics.

**Jake (essoufflé après avoir levé des poids) :** Alors, tu as parlé à ton père depuis votre dernier affrontement?

**Nathan (s'essuyant le front avec une serviette) :** Non! Il m'appelle souvent, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de parler à ce crétin pour le restant de mes jours.

**Jake (appuyant Nathan) :** Je crois que c'est une bonne chose!

**Nathan (voulant changer de sujet) :** Bon, peu importe...vaudrait mieux se concentrer sur le prochain match qui s'en vient! Il ne sera pas de tout repos...

**Jake (surpris) :** Tu penses que les Knicks vont sortir forts?

**Nathan :** C'est évident! Nous leurs avons tellement donné une raclé la dernière fois, qu'ils vont vouloir se venger, ici, à Boston!

**Jake : **Tout compte fait, tu as sûrement raison!... euh... Je sais que tu ne veux pas particulièrement parler de ce sujet ces temps-ci, mais euh... Tu tiens le coup?

**Nathan (jetant un regard triste) : **Tu fais allusion à Haley?

**Jake (hochant la tête) :** J'veux juste être sûr que tu es correct et que...

**Nathan (d'un ton maussade) :** Ne t'en fais pas... je ne vais pas aller me suicider. Il faut seulement que je réussisse à passer à travers cette période difficile, et puis... ce n'est pas comme si le fait de la voir constamment allait rendre la tâche plus ardue. Je te promets que je n'irai plus la voir peut importe où elle se trouve... j'ai appris de mes erreurs et crois-moi, le simple fait de la revoir ne ferait qu'augmenter mes sentiments pour elle et ça serait injuste envers elle et son petit ami... elle mérite mieux qu'un idiot qui n'arrive toujours pas à l'oublier...

**Jake (ayant le cœur brisé pour son ami) : **Tu n'es pas idiot... tu es juste...

**Nathan (l'interrompant) :** Amoureux?

**Jake : **Ouais...

**Nathan : **Et bien justement, ça ne peut plus durer... Promets-moi que si jamais il arrivait quelque chose et qu'au lieu d'écouter ma raison, j'écoutais mon cœur... tu me remettrais sur le droit chemin, car je ne veux pas blesser Haley plus qu'elle a déjà souffert à cause de mon père. Je sais que s'il m'arrivait de la revoir, je serais porté à aller lui parler, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de le faire... et encore moins, car je sais que ceci la bouleverserait.

**Jake (compréhensif) : **Je comprends Nate, mais je...

**Nathan (d'un regard inquiet) :** Quoi?

**Jake (laissant apparaître un sourire timide) :** ... je ne peux pas te le promette. Je ne crois pas que je serais capable de t'en empêcher... et je ne dis pas ça à cause de ta tête de mule mais plutôt parce que je n'aurais pas le courage de te voir renoncer à Haley. Vois la vérité en face Nate... je t'ai connu, tu étais éperdument amoureux d'elle et trois ans et demi ont passer, sans même que tu ne lui aies parlé et tu es toujours pareil à son égard. C'est quelque chose...

**Nathan (découragé) : **Je sais, mais... ha et puis, j'en ai assez de parler de ça... concentrons-nous sur le match, c'est tout!

**Jake : **Comme tu veux, mais fais-moi confiance... je ne me suis encore jamais trompé pour ton cas...

**Nathan :** Ouais...

La journée continua son cours comme elle l'avait commencé. Les deux jeunes basketteurs continuèrent leur entraînement sans plus émettre un mot concernant la jeune chanteuse. Un match important avait lieu très bientôt et il se devait d'être à son meilleur pour vaincre New York. Malheureusement, peu importe le nombre d'entraînements, de séances d'échauffements ou d'étirements que Nathan pouvait faire avant la partie, aucun de ces moyens n'étaient assez efficace pour oublier l'amour d'une vie. Le seul remède qui puisse exister allait faire son apparition le jour du match et dieu seul sait qu'à cet instant, le sort de la partie serait déjà bien loin derrière et que personne ne pourrait y remédier...

Le soleil brillant éclairait le doux visage d'une jeune femme allongée sur le lit d'une chambre d'hôtel. La main d'un homme reposait sur son ventre, l'encerclant de ses bras plus ou moins musclés. Haley pouvait sentir le souffle de Sam atteindre le creux de son cou. Contrairement à ce qui devait être normal, toutes ces sensations procuraient à la jeune chanteuse un sentiment désagréable. Elle était mal à l'aise de se trouver si près d'un homme qui n'était pas celui avec qui elle avait passé son adolescence. Malgré le fait que Sam acceptait sa décision d'attendre encore quelque temps avant de rendre leur relation à un niveau plus élevé, Haley sentait bien que cette attente dérangeait quelque peu le jeune avocat. Inconfortable, elle souleva doucement la main du jeune homme et sortit des couvertures.

Guidée par la lumière rayonnante du soleil qui traversait la fenêtre, cette dernière avança vers la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Du haut d'un immeuble de 8 étages, la jeune demoiselle pouvait admirer la ville où elle avait passé toute son enfance, celle qui lui a procuré les meilleurs souvenirs qu'elle ait en tête. Fixant un énorme bâtiment ovale qui était à environ quatre à cinq kilomètres au Nord, Haley pouvait clairement apercevoir la fébrilité qui avait dans l'air, à quelques heures seulement du match affrontant les Knicks aux Celtics.

Les routes commençaient tranquillement à se faire plus agitées. Plus elle fixait cet immeuble, plus la crainte la rongeait de l'intérieur. Qu'allait-elle faire s'il la voyait, s'il la reconnaissait? Comment se sentirait-elle sachant qu'il serait là, devant elle, dégoulinant de sueur et laissant paraître sous son jersey sa musculature si parfaite qui ne la laissait pas auparavant de marbre? Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais, malheureusement pour la jeune femme, à aucune elle avait une réponse. Elle se devait d'attendre encore quelques heures avant de réaliser la distance qui la séparait de l'homme qui marquera à jamais sa vie par son sourire, ses yeux et principalement son coeur.

De l'autre côté de la ville, un jeune homme brun se réveilla seul dans son lit comme à son habitude depuis maintenant trois ans. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées sur la partie de Basket qu'il allait prendre part avec ses coéquipiers dans quelques heures. Se forçant à quitter la chaleur de ses couvertures, Nathan se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche froide avant d'entreprendre une journée mouvementée, enfin... pour une raison qu'il ignorait, c'est avec beaucoup d'émotions et d'intensité qu'il sentait les prochains 24 heures se dérouler.

À 14h00, le jeune basketteur arriva au TD Banknorth Garden après avoir passé un début de journée relaxant à regarder quelques vidéos du match précédent. Sur place, Nathan retrouva ses coéquipiers pour la pratique qu devait avoir lieu quelques heures avant la partie. Après s'être échauffé, il embarqua sur le terrain avec le reste de l'équipe.

Vers 18 heures, alors que les joueurs des Knicks étaient arrivés à l'amphithéâtre depuis environ quatre heures, les Celtics se concentraient sur le plan de match qu'il devait établir pour sortir les plus forts de la rencontre. Pendant ce temps, les partisans des deux équipes commencèrent à faire leur entrée dans le stade qui comptait plus de 20 000 places assises. Autant les jeunes enfants que les adultes prenaient goût à assister à ces parties qui étaient, pour la plupart, des victoires plus ou moins faciles contre les équipes adverses.

Accompagnée de Sam, Mitch et Josh, Haley, assez stressées, arriva enfin à l'amphithéâtre des Celtics. Les trois hommes à ses côtés semblaient survoltés et impatients que la partie débute. Ils criaient déjà, avant même que les joueurs des deux équipes aient fait leur entrée sur le terrain qui était situé au centre du TD Banknorth Garden, entouré des gradins. Sam, Mitch et Josh avaient tous en leur possession un article promotionnel des Knicks. Que se soit une casquette, un chandail ou même un fanion à l'effigie de leur équipe, ils ne souhaitaient qu'une chose, montrer les couleurs de ceux qui les faisaient crier durant les matchs. Ils étaient tous simplement de fiers partisans.

Alors que le groupe continuait à descendre les marches de plus en plus afin d'aller s'asseoir à leurs places, Haley se posa quelques questions...

**Haley (regardant son billet pour trouver sa place) :** Hey Sam, tu es certain que nous n'avons pas dépassé notre rangée? Parce que je crois sincèrement que l'on commence à se rapprocher un peu trop près des premières places situées au niveau du terrain de jeu...

**Sam (heureux et fébrile à l'idée d'assister à cette partie) :** Non! Je suis sûr que nous ne nous sommes pas trompé. Nos billets font partie des meilleurs. Ils sont sur la deuxième rangée. Ce n'est pas génial?

**Josh :** C'est plus que génial! Nous allons pouvoir voir de trop près les joueurs.

**Mitch : **Ça va être le match du siècle!

**Haley (à elle-même) :** Ouais, je ne suis pas si certaine que ça!

**Sam (remarqua qu'Haley semble perdue dans ses pensées) :** Ça va Haley?

**Haley (revenant à la réalité) :** Hein? Euh... Oui... oui... je... c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'on soit si rapproché de la surface de jeu.

**Sam (légèrement inquiet) :** Ça ne semble pas te faire plaisir...

**Haley (mal à l'aise) :** Ha euh... ne t'en fait pas! C'est génial!

**Sam (arrivant à leur rangée) :** Voilà! Nous y sommes. WOW! La vue est fantastique... nous pourront même les voir suer tellement que nous sommes proches!

**Haley (affichant un faux sourire) :** J'espère que ce n'est pas pour ça que t'aime être si proche des joueurs...

**Mitch : **Avec lui, on ne sait jamais!

Tout le groupe éclata de rire excepté Sam bien sûr. Pour l'instant d'un moment, Haley sentit l'inquiétude qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis quelques heures retombée doucement. Elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas pour durer mais, après tout, la vie n'était-elle pas tracée à l'avance? Pour la première fois, la pensée que tout ceci n'était peut-être que le destin lui effleura l'esprit. Soyons réalistes, rien n'arrive pour rien, chaque moment a un but. Assister à une partie contre les Celtics, à Boston, n'était peut-être que ce qu'il fallait pour réaliser que l'amour d'une vie est irremplaçable...

19h00, presque tous les partisans sont assis à leur place, prêts pour que la partie commence. L'annonceur maison prend donc la parole. Sa voix s'élève dans les hauteurs du TD Banknorth Garden.

**Annonceur maison :** Mesdames et messieurs, êtes-vous prêts à accueillir vos Celtics de Boston?

La foule se mit à hurler, crier, applaudir... il n'en fallait pas davantage pour entendre de nouveau la voix de l'annonceur maison.

**Annonceur maison :** Alors sans plus attendre, accueillez VOTRE équipe, j'ai nommé les Celtics de Boston!

Alors que tous les joueurs des Celtics faisaient leur entrée sur le terrain de Basket, on pouvait déjà entendre les cris d'encouragement des spectateurs. De sa part, Haley pouvait entendre Sam, Mitch et Josh huer les joueurs de Boston, n'attendant qu'une chose, que les Knicks sortent de leur vestiaire. La jeune chanteuse ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le goût de crier pour les Celtics, pour Nathan, pour celui qu'elle avait toujours encouragé dès son adolescence. Alors que sa pensée effleura celle de Nathan, cette dernière l'aperçut enfin, de l'autre côté du terrain, souriant comme jamais aux amateurs de Basket qui étaient devant lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les Knicks et les Celtics étaient placés pour la mise en jeu, le chronomètre se mit en marche et l'arbitre lança le ballon dans les airs. La partie était enfin commencée! Chaque joueur semblait concentré sur une seule et unique chose ; le ballon. Les passes se faisaient d'un bord et de l'autre. Nathan était en grande forme, comme à son habitude. Peu à peu, alors que les secondes s'écoulaient au premier quart, les Celtics prenaient tranquillement une avance sur les Knicks. Les trois hommes assis aux côtés d'Haley commençaient à craindre la défaite. Quant à celle-ci, la jeune femme ne pouvait effacer le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il était si beau à voir jouer, ses muscles, son corps, son sourire, tout était resté comme dans ses souvenirs, il était parfait.

Au moment où Nathan fit un autre panier, Sam, découragé par le pointage qui était déjà 32 à 17, se retourna vers sa petite amie. Surpris par ce qu'il voyait, Sam ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait sourire alors que les Knicks étaient déjà bien loin derrière ses adversaires.

**Sam (curieux) :** Pourquoi ris-tu?

**Haley (sortant de ses pensées) :** Hein? Euh...

**Sam (inquiet) :** Ça va Haley? On ne dirait pas que tu es dans ton assiette c'est temps-ci.

**Haley (mal à l'aise) :** Euh... je... ce n'est rien! Tout va pour le mieux!

**Sam (voyant que quelque chose cloche) :** Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire mon amour, hein?

**Haley (fixant le jeu) :** Ne t'en fait pas...

**Sam (par trop convaincu) :** D'accord, mais...

**Josh (interrompant Sam et s'adressant à tout le monde) :** Je peux savoir comment Scott peut être aussi bon! Ça n'a pas de bon sens, je n'ai jamais vu un joueur être autant talentueux contrairement aux autres.

**Mitch (découragé et furieux contre Scott, Nathan Scott) :** Ouais je sais! Il tue chaque équipe qu'il rencontre. J'espère qu'à la fin de son contrat, les Knicks le signeront parce que là, j'en ai assez qu'on se fasse battre à chaque fois qu'il joue contre nous!

**Haley (sans réfléchir avant de parler et suivant du regard Nathan) :** Ça n'arrivera jamais!

**Sam (surpris par le commentaire d'Haley) : **Quoi? De quoi tu parles?

**Haley (réalisant son erreur) :** Euh... je...

**Josh (curieux) :** Qu'est-ce qui n'arrivera jamais?

**Haley (faisant semblant de ne savoir rien) :** Euh... je... je crois qu'il ne signera jamais avec une autre équipe que Boston.

**Mitch (découragé davantage) :** Pourquoi t'en es si certaine?

**Haley (voulant réparer son erreur) :** Euh, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais, à ce que j'ai entendu, il a vécu son enfance ici et il a sûrement toujours été partisan des Celtics, alors jouer pour eux n'est probablement que son plus grand rêve qui se réalise.

**Sam :** T'as peut-être raison mais, pareil, il est chiant tellement qu'il est bon. C'est impossible! Il doit sûrement prendre des stéroïdes ou quelque chose du genre.

**Haley (sentant une certaine colère en elle en attendant les paroles de Sam) :** Non! Il n'est pas comme ça! Ce n'est pas son style de faire ça!

**S****a****m****,****M****i****t****c****h****e****t****J****o****s****h****(****n****'****e****n****c****r****o****y****a****n****t****p****a****s****l****e****u****r****s****o****r****e****i****l****l****e****s****)****:**Quoi?

**Haley (sentant son pouls s'accélérer) :** Euh... merde... je...

Avant qu'elle puisse trouver une excuse aux dernières paroles qu'elle avait prononcées, un ballon orange fit son apparition devant elle. Alors qu'elle le croyait plus proche, elle mit ses mains devant elle pour se protéger, mais... Rien, aucun choc! Elle ouvra les yeux, le ballon était dans les mains de la personne assise devant elle. Un arbitre se rapprocha pour prendre le ballon. Les Knicks venaient juste de le lancer à l'extérieur du terrain. Il appartenait donc aux Celtics. Un grand jeune homme aux cheveux bruns habillé dans l'uniforme de Boston s'approcha de l'arbitre et prit le ballon des mains de ce dernier.

Alors qu'il se préparait à le lancer, il se retourna vers l'arbitre, mais son regard dévia tout juste à côté, sur une jeune femme, celle qui, encore aujourd'hui, comblait ses pensées. Elle était là, devant lui, ses yeux bruns fixant la prunelle de ses propres yeux bleus. Il se sentait déconnecté de la Terre, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Il ne pouvait décrocher son regard de celui d'Haley. Très vite, Sam s'en rendit compte. Il regarda sa petite amie et tout s'éclaira dans sa tête. Alors que celle-ci tenait fermement son annulaire de la main gauche, Sam aperçut la corde qui enroulait son doigt. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait déjà remarqué mais, jamais, il n'avait trouvé le courage de lui demander qu'est-ce que cela signifiait. C'est à cet instant, malgré le fait qu'il ait extrêmement peur de faire face à la réalité, qu'il tourna son regard vers le jeune athlète qui était debout, devant lui, à quelques mètres. Ses yeux descendirent le long du bras gauche de Nathan et arriva rapidement à la main de ce dernier. Avait-il vu à l'avance le tableau qui se dessinait devant lui? Le GRAND Nathan Scott était-il vraiment...? Non! Impossible, enfin... il l'espérait. Sam sentit son cœur cesser de battre alors que son regard fixa l'annulaire gauche de Nathan...


	21. Chapitre 20

Le regard de Sam n'avait point bougé de son objectif. Il fixait toujours la main gauche de Nathan. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Sa vue semblait s'embrouiller tellement ses yeux contemplait sans arrêt l'annulaire de l'athlète qui se tenait à quelques pas devant lui. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se tromper, pour avoir des pensées qui n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination, pour se rendre compte que l'amour qu'Haley lui donnait était le VRAI et sincère...

Rappelé à l'ordre par l'arbitre qui l'incitait à reprendre le jeu, le jeune basketteur détacha tristement son regard de celui d'Haley. Déboussolé et complètement déconnecté de la surface de jeu, Nathan repositionna soigneusement ses mains de chaque côté du ballon et dès que l'arbitre siffla, sans s'en rendre compte, il fit une passe qui arriva directement dans les mains de l'adversaire. Il était déjà trop tard pour réparer son erreur que le joueur de Knicks courra vers le panier et marqua sans la moindre difficulté. Peu importe toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, Nathan savait à présent qu'il était impossible pour lui de se concentrer davantage sur la partie. Même s'il le souhaitait désespérément, il savait bien que ce soir son cœur ne serait pas orienté vers le jeu mais bien vers celle à qui il appartenait...

Une fois que le jeu ait repris, Sam se retourna vers Haley qui ne pouvait faire autrement qu'éviter le regard de son petit ami. Honteuse et extrêmement inconfortable, la jeune chanteuse n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'imaginer qu'en si peu de temps, si peu de mots, des vies entières pouvaient être chamboulée.

Sam, cherchant à obtenir des réponses ou plutôt des confirmations, prit son courage à deux mains, fixa Haley droit dans les yeux et se risqua à parler.

**Sam (sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre) :** Haley...

**Haley (ne détournant toujours pas son regard) :** Je...

**Sam (d'un ton froid en se levant) :** Suis-moi! Je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à m'avouer...

**Haley (se retournant vers Sam, les larmes aux yeux) :** Je suis vraiment...

**Sam (évitant le regard d'Haley) :** Pas ici Haley. Je t'en supplie!

Sans plus attendre, Sam quitta la deuxième rangée de bancs, suivi de près par Haley. De loin, Nathan les aperçut sortir de l'amphithéâtre, le cœur chaviré et se posant plus de questions qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait dans sa vie entière.

Une fois à l'extérieur de l'amphithéâtre, Sam qui n'avait toujours pas émit un son, s'approcha d'un banc et fit signe à Haley de s'y asseoir. Sans se poser de questions, la jeune femme exécuta la demande de Sam. Après un long moment de silence, alors que le jeune avocat était toujours debout devant Haley, cette dernière prit une profonde respiration et se risqua à parler.

**Haley (mal à l'aise) :** Sam, je...

**Sam (l'interrompant) : **Tais-toi Haley! Pourquoi tu as fais ça, hein?

**Haley (étant légèrement perdue) :** Fait quoi?

**Sam (les larmes aux yeux) :** ÇA! Me mentir et me dire que tu m'aimais alors que c'est totalement faux!

**Haley (sentant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues) :** Arrête! Ne dis pas ça! Tout ce que je t'ai dit depuis notre première rencontre, je le pensais.

**Sam (d'un ton sarcastique) :** Ha ouais c'est vrai et j'imagine que tous les mensonges que tu m'as dit concernant les paroles des chansons que tu écris, ça aussi selon toi, c'était sincère!

À ses mots, Haley ne pu regarder un instant de plus la tristesse et le désappointement qui se cachait au plus profond des yeux de Sam. Elle baissa donc son regard vers ses mains qui ne cessait de trembler. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de fixer quelques secondes son annulaire gauche où reposait depuis plus de trois ans cette ficelle qui voulait dire tant à ses yeux.

**Sam (se calment tranquillement) :** J'ai besoin de tout savoir Haley! TOUT, tu comprends? Je ne peux pas croire ce qui nous arrive... Depuis quand Haley?

**Haley (lui jetant un regard interrogatif) :** ... depuis quand quoi?

**Sam (reformulant sa question afin qu'elle soit la plus claire possible) :** Depuis quand es-tu amoureuse de Nathan Scott?

**Haley (bouche bée) :** Je... QUOI?

**Sam (allant droit au but) :** J'ai tout vu Haley. Le regard que vous vous êtes lancés lorsqu'il est venu récupérer le ballon et... (désignant l'annulaire gauche d'Haley)... la fameuse « alliance » si l'on peut l'appelé ainsi. Tu savais qu'il la porte toujours? Et oui, à vrai dire, c'est lorsque je l'ai vu à son doigt que j'ai tout compris, alors je devrais peut-être l'en remercier!

**Haley (se sentant honteuse) :** Sam, je suis vraiment...

**Sam (s'assoyant à côté d'Haley) :** ... désolée? Tu ne peux pas savoir comment moi aussi je le suis! Je n'aurais pas du te laisser entrer dans ma vie comme tu l'as fait. J'aurais du me rendre compte bien plus tôt que tu ne pourrais jamais m'aimer autant que moi je t'aime. Je croyais te connaître, mais je me suis vraisemblablement trompé. Je dois tellement avoir l'air stupide en ce moment, devant toi, à te dévoiler mes sentiments alors que tu n'as probablement qu'une chose en tête ; aller rejoindre Scott.

**Haley (les yeux remplis de larmes et serrant tendrement l'une des mains de Sam) :** Non, ne dis pas ça. Tu es loin d'être stupide et je... je veux que tu saches que lorsque je te disais « Je t'aime », je le pensais vraiment Sam, mais... au fond de moi, je crois que Nathan n'a jamais quitter mon cœur. Je sais que tu dois sûrement m'en vouloir énormément et je comprendrais si c'était le cas, mais je... je regrette tout ce qui c'est passé ce soir. C'est sincère... je n'aurais jamais cru le revoir un jour et je voyais en toi toutes les nombreuses qualités que tu possèdes. En fait, je crois que je n'espérais qu'une seule chose; tomber amoureuse de toi, mais je... je n'y suis pas arrivée! Je suis tellement désolée, je m'en veux de te faire souffrir, tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point...

**Sam (réalisant bien des choses) : **Tu sais, le plus surprenant dans tout ça c'est que je ne suis même pas capable de t'en vouloir. Je ressens même une certaine sympathie à ton égard, tu te rends compte?

**Haley (profondément touchée par les dernières paroles de Sam) :** Je... je ne sais plus quoi te dire... je...

**Sam (se levant du banc) :** Alors ne dit rien Haley! Je crois que j'ai compris bien des choses ce soir et euh... malgré tout, je ne peux toujours pas m'empêcher de... d'imaginer la fin de cette soirée, toi et moi, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, mais... il n'y a vraiment aucun espoir hein?

**Haley (mal à l'aise) :** Euh... je... si cette soirée se terminait ainsi, je ne crois pas que ce serait juste envers toi.

**Sam (s'éloignant vers l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre) :** Ouais, c'est que je me disais... je... je crois que je vais y aller. Josh et Mitch doivent se demander où que nous sommes partis et je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'ils se fassent de fausses idées, tu comprends... enfin, peu importe... je suis parti.

**Haley (juste avant que Sam disparaisse derrière les grandes portes d'entrée) :** Sam!

**Sam (se retournant vers Haley le regard vide) : **Quoi?

**Haley (les larmes aux yeux) : **Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment bien. Je suis certaine que tu trouveras une femme aussi fantastique que tu l'es. Tu le mérites amplement et... je sais que toutes ses paroles doivent te paraître stupides ou trop clichées, mais elles sont sincères. J'ai adoré les moments que nous avons passé ensemble, mais je n'aurais pas dû te mentir concernant Nathan. Pardonne-moi...

**Sam (se rapprochant quelque peu d'Haley) :** Je t'ai déjà pardonné, dès le début. Après tout, je crois savoir d'une certaine façon ce que tu peux ressentir. Aimer quelqu'un à un point tel qu'on ne peut l'effacer de nos pensées. Je... Ça fait longtemps que tu le connais?

**Haley (souriant maladroitement) :** Je... oui, depuis que j'ai 15 ans... mais, je sais que notre histoire ne doit vraiment pas t'intéresser alors ne te sens vraiment pas obliger de rester. Vas rejoindre Mitch et Josh, je vais me débrouiller. Ne t'en fait pas, je connais parfaitement cette ville.

**Sam :** Je ne peux quand même pas te laisser ici, Haley! Tu dois rentrer à New York... et euh...

**Haley (d'un ton confiant) :** Je ne rentrerai pas à New York pour l'instant, je crois que j'ai des choses à régler ici avant. Il faut que j'arrête de fuir et que j'affronte mon passé, car je ne veux plus jamais faire souffrir ou décevoir quelqu'un comme je viens de le faire, tu comprends?

**Sam (d'un ton compréhensif) : **Je sais que je n'ai jamais été dans ta situation, amoureux d'une célébrité, et que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il y a bien pu arriver entre vous deux mais, une chose est claire, si Scott est la raison pour laquelle depuis que je te connais tu sembles distante et craindre la vie, je comprendrai que tu veuilles rester. C'est certain que j'aurais aimé te rendre heureuse, mais je n'y arriverai probablement jamais, c'est évident... alors, je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer garder contact avec toi et attendre une invitation à votre mariage future Madame Scott.

**Haley (surprise) : **Tu... tu n'as pas à dire ça...

**Sam (souriant) :** Non Haley! J'y tiens! Oui, j'avoue que lorsque j'ai tout compris avec l'alliance, j'étais sous le choc et déçu, mais je crois qu'au fond de moi, je m'étais préparé à bien pire. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai senti ce vide en toi. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il représentait, mais je savais que si je souhaitais qu'il se comble, je devais probablement faire bien plus que ce qu'un être humain peut accomplir. Oui, je vais sûrement me sentir seul dans les prochaines semaines, mais je vais m'en remettre. Avec le temps, je crois que nous pourrions facilement être amis et espérer le mieux pour l'autre. Tu vas certainement me manquer, mais si tu peux être parfaitement comblée avec Nathan Scott, je crois que je peux te laisser partir. Tu n'as jamais été complètement mienne et je le sais alors sans blague, je serais ravi de faire partie de ta vie en tant qu'ami Haley! Si je ne peux pas avoir plus, alors j'accepte volontiers ton amitié...

**Haley (heureuse) :** Je ne pourrais pas en demander davantage... (se levant rapidement et le serrant dans ses bras)... Merci pour réagir ainsi, je te promets que je vais essayer de te trouver une femme aussi génial que moi!

**Sam (aimant l'ambiance détendue) :** Euh, Haley... je sais que j'ai laissé comprendre que nous étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre, mais je crois que je ne suis pas encore prêt pour une autre femme dans ma vie...

**Haley (mal à l'aise) : **Ha! Euh, oui... bien sûr... je disais juste...

**Sam (souriant en voyant Haley mal à l'aise) :** Ne t'en fait pas, j'avais compris! Allez, viens... retournons à l'intérieur et allons voir la fin de la partie...

Sur ces dernières paroles, l'ancien couple entra à nouveau dans l'amphithéâtre où il était possible d'entendre les différents partisans de chaque équipe encourager les leurs. Alors que l'atmosphère entre Sam et Haley s'était rapidement détendue, ils retrouvèrent leurs sièges. Au moment où la jeune femme leva les yeux au tableau d'affichage, un effet de surprise lui traversa le corps. Les Celtics étaient menés par 19 points. Comment une telle contre performance se pouvait-elle? Laissant dévier son regard vers le jeune basketteur qui comblait ses pensées jour et nuit, Haley aperçut un certain vide, une tristesse renversante, une colère insurmontable et une angoisse effrayante dans les yeux de Nathan. Il semblait déconnecté de la surface de la Terre et ne plus trouver sa place auprès de ses coéquipiers. Les erreurs commises par sa faute étaient nombreuses et le désespoir s'éprenait peu à peu des amateurs de Boston qui quittaient tranquillement l'enceinte des Celtics.

Après 12 minutes de calvaire, la partie se termina enfin. Les joueurs des Knicks célébraient sous les applaudissements des quelques partisans dont Mitch, Josh et quelque peu Sam qui avait légèrement repris l'ambiance du match tandis que les joueurs des Celtics, dont Nathan, se dépêchèrent pour retrouver le plus rapidement possible leur vestiaire sous les huées des partisans mécontents de la performance de leur équipe.

Quelque temps plus tard, alors que la cohue d'amateurs avait quitté le TD Banknorth Garden et que les gradins s'étaient pour ainsi dire presque entièrement vidés, Haley et les trois hommes à ses côtés étaient toujours assis à leur place respective, ayant attendu que la foule disparaisse pour quitter à leur tour. Mitch et Josh étaient en grande discussion avec Sam concernant la partie et le fait que les Knicks aient réussi à battre les Celtics. Quant à Haley, la jeune femme était perdue dans ses pensées comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle aperçoit Nathan. De nombreuses idées voguaient dans sa tête lorsqu'elle fut soudainement ramenée sur Terre par Josh qui semblait lui adresser la parole.

**Josh (d'un ton interrogatif) :** Alors Haley, tu es d'accord?

**Haley (perdue) : **Hein, euh... d'accord pourquoi?

**Josh (quelque peu ennuyé) :** Je savais que tu n'écoutais pas! Est-ce que ça va?

**Haley (affichant un faux sourire) : **Oui, oui... alors que me demandais-tu?

**Josh :** Nous voulions savoir si ça te dérangeait que nous finissions la soirée en beauté et que nous allions dans un bar tous ensemble?

**Haley (mal à l'aise) :** Euh, en fait...

**Sam (l'interrompant) :** Je crois que vous devez savoir quelque chose!

**Mitch (inquiet par le regard de Sam) : **C'est grave?

**Sam :** Pas pour vous en tout cas...

**Mitch (fronçant les sourcils) : **Vas-y! Je suis prêt à tout entendre...

**Sam (cherchant les mots) :** Je... euh...

**Haley (l'interrompant à son tour) : **Sam et moi ne sommes plus ensemble. Je vais rester à Boston un certain temps alors je ne rentrerai pas avec vous!

**Mitch et Josh (surpris) : **QUOI?!

**Haley (continuant sur sa lancée) : **C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes partis un certain temps durant la partie.

**Mitch (perdu) :** Mais, euh... pourquoi vous avez choisi de vous séparer durant la partie? Il y a pleins d'autres moments pour faire ce genre de choses que lors d'un match aussi enlevant!

**Sam (regardant Haley qui lui donne un regard approbateur) :** En fait, Haley sortait, il y a quelques années, avec Scott et donc...

**Josh (se retournant vers Haley abasourdi) : **Tu veux dire LE Scott? LE Nathan Scott?

**Haley (hochant de la tête) : **Euh... oui...

**Mitch : **Et tu ne nous l'a pas dit! WOW!! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, LE Nathan Scott!

**Sam (malgré tout,ennuyé d'entendre le nom de Nathan Scott) :** Ok, je crois que nous avons tous compris de qui nous parlons maintenant... tu peux te taire!

**Mitch (donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Sam) :** Ha, c'est vrai, désolé mec, je n'avais pas pensé pour toi et...

**Sam (l'interrompant) : **C'est bon... (changeant de sujet et se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'amphithéâtre)... aller, allons-y avant que tous les bars soient fermés!

**Mitch (suivant Sam) : **Tu sais qu'il y a des bars ouverts jusqu'à six heures du matin hein?

**Sam (découragé) :** C'était une façon de parler!

**Mitch (d'un air innocent) :** Ouais, j'avais compris, mais tu sais que...

**Josh (suivant Sam et Mitch avec Haley à ses côtés) :** Bon, arrêtez! Faites l'amour et non la guerre!

**S****a****m****e****t****M****i****t****c****h****(****d****é****g****o****û****t****é****s****)****:** BEURK JOSH!! Tu as l'esprit très mal tourné!

**Josh (découragé à son tour) :** Ha, c'était une façon de parler!

**Haley (les interrompant) :** D'accord, c'est bon les gamins. Je vais vous laisser ici, comme ça, vous pourrez aller vous amuser dans les jeux du McDonald de l'autre côté de la rue.

**Sam (sérieux tout en se rapprochant d'Haley) :** Alors, c'est ici que je te dis au revoir?

**Haley (souriant) :** Faut bien que ça arrive un jour, non?

**Sam (lui retournant un sourire et la prenant dans ses bras) :** Parfait, je dois t'avouer que tu vas me manquer!

**Haley : **Tu vas me manquer aussi...

**Sam (éloignant Haley de ses bras) : **Bon, aller! Bonne Chance et appelle-moi dès que tu reviens à New York!

**Haley (soulagée de tous les événements) :** Promis! Au revoir Josh et Mitch...

**Mitch (la serrant dans ses bras) : **Prend soin de toi Haley!

**Haley :** Merci!

**Josh (la prenant à son tour) :** Aller, envoie-moi un autographe de Scott!!

**Haley (souriant) :** Ouais, c'est ça! Je n'arriverai probablement même pas à en obtenir un moi-même.

Sur ces adieux, Sam, Mitch et Josh quittèrent sous le regard d'Haley. Une fois que cette dernière se retrouva pratiquement seule parmi tous les gradins, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers un endroit de l'amphithéâtre auquel elle n'aurait jamais cru trouver la force de s'y rendre. À quelques pas de sa destination, Haley s'arrêta pour remarquer qu'un homme se situait devant la porte qu'elle craignait tant à franchir...

Croisant les doigts et prenant une profonde respiration, Haley avança de quelques mètres vers l'homme aux cheveux foncés et à la stature imposante qui lui faisait dos. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle aurait pu croire qu'il allait explosé. Arrivée au niveau de l'homme, la jeune femme se risqua à lui parler.

**Haley (d'un ton incertain) :** Excusez-moi Monsieur! Je...

**L'homme (se retournant et interrompant Haley) : **Mademoiselle, je suis désolé, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Vous devez quitter la zone... les joueurs vont sortir très bientôt de leur vestiaire et comme à l'habitude les partisans ne peuvent pas y assister. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir remonter au niveau supérieur et ainsi quitter l'établissement.

**Haley (surprise par la fermeté de ses paroles) :** Je sais que vous tentez de faire du mieux que vous pouvez votre boulot Monsieur l'agent de sécurité, mais je dois absolument voir l'un des joueurs.

**Agent de sécurité (d'un ton clair) :** Mademoiselle, je vous le répète, il est impossible de parler aux joueurs après un match ici même sur place. Remonter à l'étage, je vous pris!

**Haley (n'abandonnant pas si rapidement) :** Monsieur, je ne suis pas particulièrement une partisane ou une groupie de vos joueurs. Je veux simplement parler à l'un d'entre eux que je connais personnellement.

**Agent de sécurité (jetant un regard froid à Haley) :** Je suis désolé mais, depuis le temps que j'exerce mon métier, je n'ai jamais laisser entrer de femmes dans ce vestiaire et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va commencer. Certainement pas avec vous qui n'êtes ni la femme ni la sœur et ni de la famille de l'un de ces basketteurs.

**Haley (gardant son calme) : **Monsieur l'agent, je comprends votre situation, mais c'est très important. Je...

À ce moment, Haley fut interrompu par l'ouverture des deux grandes portes qui se trouvaient derrière l'agent de sécurité. Aussitôt les portes grandes ouvertes, plusieurs joueurs sortirent l'un à la suite de l'autre avec leur sac de sport sur l'épaule de la manière que Nathan le portait si souvent à l'époque où il rejoignait Haley à la sortie des vestiaires de leur lycée. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher du regard celui qui était le souffle même de son corps. Les regardant l'un à tour de rôle, aucun des joueurs n'étaient celui qu'elle espérait tant. La jeune femme fut vite ramenée à la réalité par l'emprise que l'agent exerçait sur elle.

**Agent de sécurité (l'éloignant des joueurs) :** Mademoiselle, c'est la dernière fois que je vous le répète. Retournez au niveau supérieur, autrement je devrai demander l'aide de d'autres collègues. Est-ce que je me suis...

**?? (d'un ton surpris tout en interrompant l'agent de sécurité) :** Haley?

**Haley (surprise à son tour) : **Euh...

**?? (s'adressant à l'agent) : **Jeff, laisse la! C'est bon je la connais...

**Jeff (mal à l'aise) :** Ha, je suis désolé Monsieur Jagielski! Je ne savais pas que vous la connaissiez... (se retournant vers Haley)... pardonnez-moi, j'aurais dû...

**Haley (se faisant tranquillement à l'idée que ce Jagielski la connaissait) :** Ne vous en faîtes pas Monsieur l'agent, vous faisiez que votre travail.

**Jake (s'approchant d'Haley) :** Je suis assez surpris de vous voir ici Mademoiselle James.

**Haley (chuchotant afin que l'agent n'entende pas) : **Je suis désolées, mais qui êtes-vous?

**Jake (lui donnant la main une fois que l'agent s'était quelque peu éloigné) :** Jagielski, Jake Jagielski, meilleur ami de Nathan!

**Haley (rougissant après que Jake est mentionné le nom Nathan) : **Euh... je... comment me connaissez-vous? Je veux dire, comment savez-vous parfaitement sans aucun hésitation qui je suis?

**Jake (tentant d'aider Nathan mais restant sincère) :** Nathan n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus discret lorsqu'il me parle de sa vie amoureuse qui se résume à vous. Je ne sais pas combien de fois il m'a fait mention de vous, de vos qualités, de votre charme...

**Haley (mal à l'aise plus que jamais) : **Euh... je... je crois que je devrais...

**Jake (l'interrompant avec un sourire mystérieux et attrapant sa main) :** ... venir avec moi!

**Haley (surprise et tentant de dégager sa main de l'emprise de Jake) :** Quoi?! Aller où? Mais que faites-vous?

**Jake (ouvrant l'une des portes qui donnent sur le couloir aboutissant au vestiaire) :** J'suis certain que Nathan est encore dans le vestiaire et j'ai cru comprendre que vous tentiez de persuader Jeff de vous laissez entrer...

**Haley (gênée) :** C'était avant tout ça. Je ne pense plus que c'est une excellente idée. Par-dessus tout, il ne voudra pas me voir, alors pourquoi je ne fais pas demi tour et vous faites comme si rien ne s'était passé!

**Jake (affichant un sourire satisfait) :** Ha non! Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous laissez partir comme ça! Il est hors de question que j'endure une semaine de plus Nathan qui ne cesse de dire à quel point sa vie est pénible et décourageante.

**Haley (sous le choc) :** Quoi?! Mais...

**Jake (l'interrompant et l'arrêtant devant deux autres portes) :** Restez là! Ne partez pas, car je vous retrouverai autrement. Je reviens très vite!

**Haley (perdue) :** Mais...

Haley n'eut pas le temps de formuler une dernière phrase que Jake avait déjà franchi les deux portes et était, à présent, dans le vestiaire des Celtics de Boston. Regardant autour de lui, Jake vérifia s'il restait encore quelques uns de ses coéquipiers qui n'avaient toujours pas quitté le vestiaire. Apercevant trois d'entre eux partageant une grande discussion tout en finissant de ramasser leurs affaires, il s'approcha de ceux-ci et ne prit pas quatre chemins pour leur faire comprendre de sortir au plus vite du vestiaire. Une fois fait, Jake marcha jusqu'au bout de la pièce, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Nathan. Il tourna donc à sa droite et se dirigea vers une autre salle connectée au vestiaire. Arrivé dans celle-ci, Jake entendit le bruit et sentit l'odeur auxquels il s'attendait. Un sourire plus que démoniaque se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, Jake courra jusqu'à Haley qui se trouvait toujours à l'entrée du fameux vestiaire.

**Haley (jetant un regard inquiet à Jake) : **Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez! Trois de vos amis sont sortis et on failli faire une crise cardiaque tellement ils étaient surpris de voir une femme ici.

**Jake (d'un ton parfaitement calme) :** C'est un peu normal! C'est un vestiaire de Basketteurs professionnels. Bon, bref... (prenant l'une des mains d'Haley et la dirigeant à l'intérieur du vestiaire)... Bonne chance! Au bout de la pièce, à droite... À un de ces jours!

Sans qu'Haley puisse faire un geste, Jake ferma la porte derrière elle et la barra rapidement, la laissant à elle-même enfermé dans le vestiaire de Celtics. Plus que satisfait de ce qu'il venait de faire, Jake quitta, comme tous les autres joueurs excepté Nathan, l'amphithéâtre pour se diriger vers sa demeure.

Pendant ce temps, Haley tentait toujours de comprendre ce qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment avait-elle pu se faire embarquer dans quelque chose d'aussi sérieux et sans même avoir vu venir l'arnaque? Était-ce, au fond d'elle, ce qu'elle désirait vraiment? Peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait en penser, l'histoire était toujours la même. Elle était enfermée dans le vestiaire de Celtics de Boston, seule avec probablement l'unique personne qui arriverait à la rendre heureuse, celui qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle il y a bien des années...

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Haley ne pu s'empêcher de repenser aux dernières paroles de Jake _« Au bout de la pièce, à droite... »_ Que voulait-il dire exactement? Ne pouvant désormais plus répondre à cette question suite au départ de Jake, Haley prit une fois de plus aujourd'hui une profonde respiration et avança jusqu'au bout de la pièce. Arrivée, elle dévia son regard vers la droite où elle aperçut une autre porte. La jeune chanteuse pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre. La curiosité qui habitait Haley l'emporta sur son inquiétude. Haley ouvra la porte puis avança quelques pas avant de réaliser où elle se trouvait réellement.

Sur le coup, Haley était plutôt choquée par ce qu'elle voyait mais, très vite, son regard se figea et elle ne pouvait plus penser à l'enlever de son objectif. Devant elle apparaissait Nathan qui était sous l'une des douches communes du vestiaire. Il était dos à Haley, mais celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler chaque petit détail qu'il projetait. Son dos était plus que musclé. Au moindre mouvement qu'il faisait, on pouvait voir la force que son dos dégageait. Alors que le regard d'Haley allait s'attarder sur le bas de son corps, Nathan éteignit doucement la douche ce qui sortit la jeune femme de ses pensées. Un sentiment de panique se fit sentir en elle alors que plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la pièce. Tout en se retournant, Nathan agrippa la serviette qui se trouvait à ses côtés et commença tranquillement à l'enrouler autour de sa taille lorsqu'il l'aperçut, une fois de plus dans la même soirée, celle qui était sa vie, son oxygène.

Bouche bée et sous le choc, Nathan échappa sa serviette sur les tuiles encore chaude suite à la chaleur de l'eau qu'il faisait couler sur son corps quelque temps auparavant. Il ne pouvait plus penser à rien. Elle était là, devant lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Son regard qui malgré toutes ses années le hantait encore. Ce regard si puissant, si intense qu'il pouvait s'imaginer Haley lire ses pensées. Ses yeux bruns paraissait si troublés mais, tout de même, apaisés par l'image qu'ils contemplaient.

Quant à Haley, celle-ci n'arrivait plus à fermer sa bouche tellement qu'elle était abasourdie par ce qu'elle voyait devant elle. Il était là, nu, ruisselant de gouttes d'eau et tout ce qu'elle pouvait contempler était le regard hypnotisant qu'il dégageait. Ce regard perçant d'un bleu océan qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs, de sentiments. Ayant perdu la notion du temps, ils restèrent immobiles, se fixant intensément durant quelques minutes. Après un certain temps, Haley ne pu s'empêcher de réaliser qu'il se tenait toujours devant elle, totalement nu. Malgré toute la gêne qu'elle pouvait ressentir à ce moment précis, un sourire délicat fit son apparition sur ses lèvres. Il était magnifique, encore plus que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il était évident que les entraînements des Celtics lui avaient apporté un corps de dieu grec.

Dès que le regard d'Haley allait s'intensifier sur le corps de Nathan, celle-ci se remit à l'ordre, mit une des ses mains devant ses yeux et tourna son visage vers les quelques casiers qui se trouvaient à sa droite. Elle ne pouvait avoir plus chaud qu'à cet instant même. Son corps tremblait et elle avait énormément de difficulté à le contrôler. Regardant les casiers, Haley brisa le silence qui régnait depuis déjà un certain temps.

**Haley (rougissant et mal à l'aise) :** Euh... je... je suis désolée!

À ce moment, Nathan sortit de ses pensées. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire qu'elle se trouvait là, devant lui. Cette voix si douce et si magnifique qu'il avait tant espéré réentendre lui donnait des frissons. Remarquant, pour la première fois, qu'Haley s'était tournée afin d'éviter son regard, Nathan sentit son cœur débattre dans sa poitrine. Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer qu'il était complètement nu devant Haley? Il rougit pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie. En quelques secondes à peine, il s'était penché, avait ramassé sa serviette et celle-ci reposait, à présent, autour de sa taille. Sentant déjà un certain vide en lui après que le regard d'Haley ait quitté le tien, Nathan tenta de laisser sortit plus d'un mot de sa bouche, mais cela était particulièrement difficile.

**Nathan (ayant une respiration saccadée) : **Euh... je... c'est bon...Tu... tu peux te... te retourner.

**Haley (se retournant lentement et se mettant à parler de plus en plus vite) :** Je... Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du venir. En fait, c'est Jake Jagielski qui m'a, d'une certaine façon, jeté dans les vestiaires et qui nous a enfermé ici. Et quand je dis nous, je veux dire toi et moi, pas nous comme nous... nous... je veux dire la personne que tu es et celle que je suis. Je ne savais pas que tu étais sous la douche. Je te jure que ce n'était pas mon intention de te surprendre ici, dans cette situation plus qu'embarrassante parce que si j'avais...

Nathan avait fini par perdre le fil de ce qu'Haley disait et ne l'écoutait plus du tout. Il était préoccupé par chaque petit détail qui couvrait le visage de cette dernière. Chaque trait qui lui rappelait comment il était, dans le passé, tombé fou amoureux de cette merveilleuse femme. Un sourire énormément séduisant et particulièrement intimidant se dessina aussitôt sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle était devant lui, en train de faire LA chose qu'il trouvait, dans sa jeunesse, la plus sexy qu'elle savait faire lorsqu'elle était nerveuse ; parler jusqu'à temps que quelqu'un l'arrête.

Lorsque Haley aperçut Nathan devant elle, ne disant toujours rien et affichant ce sourire, celui qui lui manquait tant, celui qui le rendait plus sexy que n'importe quel homme sur Terre, elle s'arrêta de parler et fronça les sourcils quelque peu.

**Haley (d'un ton craintif) :** Pourquoi tu... tu souris comme ça?

**Nathan (laissant échapper la réponse la plus sincère qu'il aurait pu donner) :** Parce que ça me rappelle lorsque tu étais énormément nerveuse dans les tous débuts de notre histoire et que je devais t'embrasser pour te faire taire.

**Haley (rougissant plus que jamais) :** Je... tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça!

**Nathan (surpris) :** C'était sincère et j'en avais envi.

**Haley (s'approchant des deux portes qui indiquaient la sortie des douches) :** Je vais y aller, je... je suis encore désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû venir! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris!

**Nathan (déçu) :** Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça!

**Haley (dos à Nathan) : **Pourquoi?

**Nathan (d'une voix triste) :** Parce que tu n'as pas le droit de te montrer ici après tant d'années sans même me dire pourquoi tu te trouves dans le vestiaire des Celtics. Tu ne peux pas faire une apparition lorsque je prends ma douche et ensuite espérer que je te laisse partir sans rien dire et tu ne peux certainement pas venir assister à un de mes matchs, accompagnée de ton petit ami, en plus s'il prend pour l'équipe adverse. Ce n'est pas juste envers moi!

**Haley (se retournant tranquillement vers Nathan) :** Je... Tout ce qui est arrivé ce soir n'était pas réellement prévu. Je ne voulais pas...

**Nathan (l'interrompant et se rapprochant d'elle) :** Tu ne voulais pas quoi? Que je te vois avec lui et que je perde le fil de la partie parce que mes pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers toi?

**Haley (sentant la tristesse qui l'habitait) :** Nathan...

**Nathan (respirant profondément) :** Je veux juste savoir qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Haley!

**Haley (les yeux humides) :** Je... je voulais te voir!

**Nathan (surpris) : **Quoi?!

**Haley (affichant un léger sourire) :** J'avais besoin de voir ce que tu étais devenu en vrai car, j'en avais assez de te voir qu'à la télévision et il y a eu Sam, mon ex-petit ami maintenant, qui m'a proposé des billets pour la partie de ce soir... Au début, je ne voulais pas venir, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de revenir ici, te voir jouer, alors j'ai accepté. Je n'aurais probablement pas dû.

**Nathan (tenant toujours fermement sa serviette autour de sa taille) :** Pourquoi?

**Haley (d'un regard triste et sincère) :** Parce que je ne me sens pas assez forte pour poursuivre cette discussion.

Sur ce, Haley quitta les douches et se retrouva dans les rangées de casiers. Elle retourna le plus vite possible à la porte d'entrée que Jake avait, auparavant, fermé à clé. Avant de parvenir à la poigné, la voix grave de Nathan résonna dans la pièce.

**Nathan (citant l'une de ses chansons) : **Le rêve nous fait perdre la raison, Comme un père qui nous veut champion, Nous ne sommes que des pions, Dans un jeu que nous ne connaissons... C'est de mon père que tu parles dans cette chanson?

**Haley (sous le choc) :** Comment tu...euh...

**Nathan (sincère à son tour) :** Ce n'est pas parce que tu étais à des années lumières de mon corps que tu étais aussi long dans mes pensées. J'ai suivi bien plus que ta carrière Haley. Je t'ai vu en concert ce soir là, à New York. J'avais besoin de te voir alors dès que la partie contre les Knicks s'est terminée, j'ai couru à ton concert et je suis arrivé pour cette chanson. C'était de mon père que tu parlais?

**Haley (craintive et mal à l'aise) : **Euh...

**Nathan (se rapprochant d'Haley) : **J'ai besoin de savoir une fois pour toute la vérité Haley!

**Haley (fermant les yeux le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire) : **Oui!

**Nathan (se rapprochant encore plus d'Haley) :** Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt Haley? J'aurais tout fait pour que tu ne me quittes pas!

**Haley (les larmes aux yeux) :** J'avais peur... je suis désolée, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je regrette d'être partie!

**Nathan (souriant aux mots d'Haley) : **J'en étais sûr!

**Haley (surprise) : **De quoi parles-tu?

**Nathan (plongeant son regard dans celui d'Haley) : **Tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer!

**Haley (mal à l'aise) :** Je...

**Nathan (souriant de plus en plus) : **Je ne t'ai jamais oublié Haley! Comme je te l'ai toujours dis, je t'aimerai pour l'éternité peu importe où notre destin nous mènera!

**Haley (rougissant) :** Nathan... Comment peux-tu dire ça? Être aussi certain de ton amour pour moi? Ça fait plus de 3 ans que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés. Nous avons changé, évolué, pris des chemins différents. Nous ne sommes plus les adolescents prêts à tout pour vivre un semblant d'amour véritable. Nous avons vieilli et ne somme plus les mêmes.

**Nathan (d'un ton persuadé) :** Hales, depuis que je t'ai rencontré à 15 ans, j'ai su que tu étais celle qui serait me combler parfaitement, me rendre heureux et m'offrir tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Il n'y a pas de raison que tout ça change, même après plus de trois ans et demi.

**Haley (apeurée par sa déclaration) :** Pourquoi tu me dis toutes ses belles phrases?

**Nathan (contemplant Haley) : **Parce que ça fait bien trop longtemps que je garde tous ces sentiments en moi et je m'étais promis que si j'avais l'occasion de te revoir un jour, je t'avouerais tout, dans l'espoir de réussir à te garder près de moi pour le restant de mes jours, car je sais que je n'arriverai jamais à vivre sans toi, Haley! Ces dernières années ont été les plus éprouvantes de ma vie. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vide de sens.

**Haley (les larmes aux yeux) : **Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que je sais très bien, comme tous les citoyens des États-Unis, que tu es un coureur de jupons? ... (d'un ton sarcastique)... Je devrais peut-être me compter chanceuse d'avoir été la seule à te prendre ta virginité! Tu n'es plus celui dont je suis tombée amoureuse, je n'aime pas la personne qui apparaît dans tous ces articles de journaux. J'étais venu ici pour mettre les choses au clair et enfin pouvoir tourner la page.

**Nathan (les larmes aux yeux à son tour) : **Arrête de dire des choses que tu ne penses même pas. Ton regard t'a trahi lorsque je t'ai vu dans les douches. Il ne disait pas que tu venais ici seulement pour me faire de vrais et sincères adieux.

Haley n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment était-il possible pour lui, après tant d'années, d'avoir une telle facilité à lire dans ses pensées? Comment savait-il exactement ce qu'elle ressentait?

**Nathan (laissant ressortir tout le chagrin qui faisait partie de lui) :** Et... je n'arrive pas à y croire! Comment peux-tu croire tout ce que les médias écrivent? Tu devrais être bien placée pour savoir qu'ils écrivent n'importe quoi!

**Haley (sentant la tension montée davantage) :** Pourquoi devrais-je?

**Nathan (montant l'intensité de sa voix) : **J'en sais rien, mais tu es dans le monde du Showbiz et tu devrais connaître les médias. Ils lancent des rumeurs et écrivent ce qu'ils veulent même si cela est totalement faux!

**Haley (ne voulant qu'une chose ; le croire entièrement) :** Je suis désolée mais...

**Nathan (se retournant dos à Haley pour qu'elle ne voit pas ses larmes couler le long de ses joues) :** Tu ne me crois pas...

**Haley (ne pouvant effacer les actions de Nathan environ quatre ans auparavant) : **Comment veux-tu que je te crois alors que seulement quelques semaines après notre séparation il y a quatre ans, tu étais déjà au lit avec d'autres femmes?

**Nathan (réalisant à quel événement qu'elle faisait référence et affrontant le regard d'Haley) :** Haley, j'étais soul et je ne me souviens même plus à quoi la fille ressemblait. Je n'ai toujours eu que toi en tête Hales et ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois où j'ai couché avec une autre femme que toi et ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Depuis que tu es partie cette journée là, je me suis promis de ne plus jamais toucher à une autre femme que toi, car j'en aurai tout simplement pas envi! Tu dois me croire, je t'en supplie!

**Haley (émue) :** J'en sais rien!

**Nathan (d'un ton désespéré) :** Haley!

**Haley (pleurant) :** Non Nathan! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que...

**Nathan (ne doutant plus de lui-même et tenant encore sa serviette) :** Arrête de te poser toutes les questions du monde et demande toi seulement ce que tu veux. Haley, tu n'as pas besoin de craindre quoi que ce soit! Je sais que nous n'avons pas eu une vie des plus faciles, mais je sais parfaitement que notre amour ne s'est jamais fané malgré tout. Il nous reste probablement encore de nombreuses épreuves à traverser mais, en ce qui me concerne, je sais que je n'arriverai pas à les surmonter si tu ne te trouves pas à mes côtés. Ça ne sert à rien de me voiler la face et d'essayer de me convaincre que nous avons eu notre chance et qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je sais, au fond de moi, que tout ce qui m'importe c'est d'être dans tes bras pour le restant de mes jours. Et puis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi la décision de réessayer te fait si peur car, ayant entendu toutes tes chansons, je sais que tu ne m'as jamais oublié et que tu tiens plus à moi que tu tentes de le laisser paraître. Je ne veux pas me réveiller dans 20 ans et me dire que si seulement j'avais donné tous les efforts du monde pour te récupérer, peut-être que tu dormirais paisiblement dans mes bras avant que nous nous fassions réveiller par nos enfants. Alors je te le demande pour la dernière fois de ton existence; reste avec moi Haley, pour l'éternité! Je t'aime et ce sera toujours ainsi... J'en suis certain, j'en n'ai jamais douté!

Haley ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes en elle. Toutes ses paroles, cette déclaration que Nathan venait tout juste de lui faire l'avait émue au plus haut point. Comment pouvait-il trouver tous ces mots si parfaits autant les uns que les autres afin de lui exprimer tout l'amour qu'il lui portait? Était-ce possible de dire de si belles choses sans même s'être préparé? Pour la première fois depuis des années, malgré toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, Haley ne suivit que son cœur et avant même de penser à quoi que ce soit, elle sauta au coup de Nathan, attachant fougueusement ses lèvres à celles de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur.

Sur le coup, Nathan fut agréablement surpris et, très rapidement, ses mains relâchèrent sans se poser de question sa serviette qui tomba sur le sol. Ses grandes et fortes mains masculines entourèrent le corps délicat de la jeune femme, la serrant du plus fort qu'il pouvait ne voulant plus la laisser partir. Ses lèvres se mêlèrent aussitôt à celles d'Haley et bien vite leurs langues se connectèrent. Une passion des plus extraordinaires faisait ravage dans ce baiser à la fois si amoureux et sincère. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que les mains d'Haley se perdaient profondément dans les cheveux foncés du jeune homme, celle-ci agrippa ses jambes autour de la taille dénudée de Nathan ne souhaitant qu'une seule et unique chose ; être le plus près possible de l'homme de sa vie et ainsi pouvoir sentir chaque parcelle de sa peau qui la faisait frémir dans sa jeunesse, respirer l'odeur exquise de son corps comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant. Se perdant entièrement dans l'emprise de Nathan, Haley s'abandonna corps et âme dans la douce sensation qu'il lui procurait. Ses mains si parfaites qui se trouvaient désormais sous son chandail et arpentaient le long de son dos, caressant chaque partie de sa peau couverte de chair de poule. Revenant tranquillement à la réalité, Nathan détacha délicatement ses lèvres de celles d'Haley et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, ne pouvant quitter la prunelle de ses yeux couleur noisette. Cette dernière contempla, à son tour, le regard dévastateur du jeune basketteur.

**Nathan (à bout de souffle) : **Haley!

**Haley (lui jetant un regard des plus sincère et rassurant) :** Je t'aime Nathan!

**Nathan (laissant apparaître son sourire ravageur) :** Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis amoureux de vous Mademoiselle James...

**Haley (émue et l'embrassant entre chaque parole) :** Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime Nathan Scott!

**Nathan (resserrant davantage son étreinte) : **Tu me rends l'homme le plus heureux sur Terre Haley James!

**Haley (souriant et rougissant en réalisant leur position) :** Euh... je crois que je vais descendre de tes bras musclés pour te laisser t'habiller.

**Nathan (l'empêchant de rejoindre le sol) :** Il est hors de question que je te laisse quitter mon emprise.

**Haley (riant) :** Mais Nathan! Faut bien que...

**Nathan (rapprochant ses lèvres de celles d'Haley à nouveau) :** ... que je t'embrasse! Tu as bien raison.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Nathan combla son désir et ré embrassa la femme de sa vie. Celle-ci succomba, une fois de plus, à la douce chaleur des lèvres de Nathan, se laissant transporter dans un tout autre monde paisible où seuls elle et l'amour de sa vie avaient accès. Très rapidement, Nathan se rapprocha de l'un des murs de la pièce et plaqua Haley doucement contre ce dernier, s'assurant de ne lui faire aucun mal. Peu à peu, ses mains masculines commencèrent à vagabonder sur les courbes raffinées de la jeune demoiselle. Haley ne pouvait retenir plus longtemps son désir pour cet homme, celui qui lui avait fait connaître le véritable amour. S'éloignant le temps d'enlever son chandail, Haley rattacha ensuite ses lèvres à Nathan, ne voulant pas mettre fin à ce moment magique.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Nathan n'avait toujours pas osé rendre les événements encore plus sérieux, laissant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Ne pouvant attendre davantage, Haley cessa d'embrasser ce dernier et glissa ses mains sensuellement sur les cuisses dénudées de Nathan tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille d'une voix irrésistible l'envie qu'elle éprouvait pour celui-ci.

**Haley (embrassant doucement son lobe d'oreille) : **Fais-moi l'amour Nathan...

**Nathan (surpris et posant son regard sur son visage) :** Tu...

**Haley (affichant un sourire rempli de désir) : **Ça fait pratiquement quatre ans que j'attends ça, j'en peux plus. J'ai besoin de toi, de ton âme, de ton corps, de ton cœur, entièrement tout ce qui t'appartient!

**Nathan (affichant un léger sourire) : **Quatre ans?

**Haley (lui jetant un regard séduisant) : **Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais laisser un autre homme pénétrer en moi et briser cette promesse que je t'ai faite après notre première fois...

**Nathan (soulagé) :** Je t'aime tellement...

**Haley (enlevant son soutien-gorge, laissant sa poitrine parfaitement visible pour Nathan) :** Cesse de parler et donne-moi ce que j'attends depuis des années...

Sans devoir se le faire répéter une seconde fois, Nathan attaqua, de ses baisers sensuels, le coup d'Haley, lui donnant des frissons qui la comblaient de bonheur. Bien vite, ses mains détachèrent le bouton qui retenait le pantalon d'Haley et descendirent la fermeture éclaire afin de pouvoir la libérer de ce vêtement encombrant. Quelques instants plus tard, à présent entièrement nu, le jeune couple succomba au plaisir qui les habitait. Nathan souleva davantage Haley et la transporta dans la salle où ils se trouvaient précédemment. La plaquant de nouveau sur le mur, cette fois-ci fait entièrement de tuiles, le jeune homme alluma la douche et attendit que l'eau devienne assez chaude pour les déplacer sous cette chaleur réconfortante, ne pensant qu'à une chose... faire l'amour à celle qui n'avait jamais quitter son cœur, sa raison de vivre.

Sous la passion et le désir leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un, permettant ainsi de se sentir à nouveau chez soi, où ils étaient dévoués à vivre une vie heureuse. Leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent et leurs respirations s'entrecoupèrent après chaque sentiment qu'ils partagèrent à ce moment précis. Leur esprit était à jamais connecté, ne pouvant désormais plus fuir ce que la vie leur avait offert ; l'amour véritable, le seul et l'unique...


	22. Chapitre 21

**Cinq ans plus tard...**

Les rideaux encore baissés, les portes fermées à clé et les lumières éteintes, le calme régnait toujours dans l'une des propriétés privées de Boston. Comme à tous les matins depuis maintenant deux semaines, au levé du soleil, de petits bruits se faisaient entendre dans l'une des pièces de la maison, comme s'ils étaient programmés pour retentir à cette heure précise.

Dans une autre pièce, un couple se réveillait tranquillement, toujours épuisé par les dernières semaines. Emmitouflée dans les couvertures du lit de la chambre des maîtres, Haley commença doucement à se découvrir lorsqu'un bras musclé la retenu par la taille, l'empêchant de quitter le lit. La jeune femme se retourna vers l'homme allongé à ses côtés et lui lança un regard interrogatif. Nathan rapprocha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de sa femme puis déposa ses lèvres contre cette dernière.

**Nathan (d'une voix endormie) : **Je vais y aller... tu t'aies levé assez souvent cette nuit. C'est bien à mon tour.

**Haley (l'embrassant tendrement) :** Je t'aime mon mari chéri!

**Nathan (se levant du lit) : **Je vous aime aussi Madame Scott!

Après avoir quitter leur chambre, Nathan se dirigea vers la pièce où quelques pleurs retentissaient. Arrivé dans celle-ci, il se rapprocha du berceau et regarda tendrement le petit être qui y reposait. Elle était magnifique, les lèvres et les joues de sa mère, les yeux et le nez de son père. Délicatement, Nathan souleva sa fille, s'assurant de tenir fermement sa petite tête qui n'était pas encore assez forte pour se tenir seule. Âgée que de trois semaines, Rosie Lydia Scott avait pris cette habitude de se réveiller vers 5h00 du matin, réclamant à boire. Plusieurs fois durant la nuit, elle se mettait à pleurer afin d'avoir l'attention de ses parents. Haley et Nathan étaient donc, ces temps-ci, assez fatigués mais adoraient tout de même leur rôle de parent.

Retournant au près de sa femme, Nathan apporta Rosie à sa mère pour qu'elle puisse l'allaiter comme à chaque matin. Accotée contre la tête du lit, Haley retira son haut de pyjama et commença à donner le sein à sa fille qui était plutôt pressée de boire ce liquide qu'elle avait savouré depuis sa naissance.

Maintenant complètement réveillé, Nathan ne pouvait décrocher le regard de sa femme et de sa fille. Comment Haley pouvait elle faire quelque chose d'aussi naturel que nourrir leur petit ange et paraître aussi sexy? Il s'était promis de rester indifférent à cette image, de ne pas se conduire en jeune adolescent excité, mais son corps avait énormément de difficulté à tenir cette promesse. Même après quatre ans de vie commune avec Haley, Nathan la désirait toujours autant. Voir sa femme aussi détendue et paisible ne faisait qu'augmenter le rythme des battements de son cœur. Elle était magnifique tout comme leur petite fille, Rosie.

**Haley (souriant en apercevant le désir dans les yeux de son mari) :** Attend à ce soir mon amour...

**Nathan (s'assoyant à côté d'Haley, un sourire immense affiché sur son visage) :** Et dire que nous sommes que le matin!

**Haley (riant à la remarque de Nathan) :** Et oui... c'est la vie lorsque nous avons des enfants!

**Nathan (contemplant Rosie) :** Et je n'échangerais pour rien au monde la vie que nous avons.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Rosie termina enfin de boire. Haley la déposa délicatement dans les bras de son père afin de remettre son haut de pyjama. Épuisée par tous les événements du matin, la jeune fillette se rendormit aussitôt, sa tête confortablement installée sur le torse de son père, celui qui lui apportait une telle sécurité.

**Haley (contemplant sa fille endormie dans les bras de son mari) :** Elle est vraiment la fille à papa!

**Nathan (souriant) :** Que veux-tu dire par là?

**Haley (caressant les quelques cheveux qui apparaissaient sur le dessus de la tête de Rosie) :** En plus qu'elle ait hérité de tes yeux bleu océan, elle ne peut résister à s'endormir dans tes bras. Je crois qu'elle adore ta stature et le fait que tu puisses l'envelopper. Elle doit aimer la sûreté que tu lui apportes!

**Nathan (embrassant sa femme) :** Je connais aussi certainement ma femme qui adore se réfugier dans mes bras...

**Haley (posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Nathan) : **Tu as raison, j'aime plus que tout l'emprise que vous avez sur moi cher mari!

**Nathan (affichant un sourire satisfait) :** Je le savais... (changeant de sujet)... Je pensais que nous pourrions peut-être sortir aujourd'hui, car je sais que depuis que Rosie est venu au monde, nous n'avons pas vraiment quitté cette merveilleuse maison et je crois sincèrement que Jam...

À ce moment, un petit garçon de quatre ans fit son apparition dans la chambre de ses parents. Les cheveux assez pâles, mais les yeux d'un bleu perçant, il coura du côté du lit de sa mère. Avec l'aide de celle-ci, il grimpa pour s'installer entre ses parents, tout près de sa petite sœur.

**Nathan (souriant en voyant son fils s'installer à ses côtés) :** Bonjour Monsieur James Lucas Scott... Vous venez vous occuper de votre petite sœur?

**James (riant aux paroles de son père) : **Papa, voyons! Maman m'a dit que Rosie était encore trop petite pour que je puisse m'en occuper!

**Nathan (baissant le volume légèrement) :** Ha, ta mère a toujours raison! Et on devrait peut-être parler moins fort avant de réveiller Rosie, d'accord?

**James (hochant la tête) :** D'accord...

**Haley (caressant le cheveux de son fils pour avoir son attention) :** Tu as bien dormi mon amour?

**James (essayant de chuchoter du mieux qu'il pouvait) :** J'ai rêvé que nous étions Noël et qu'Oncle Lucas venait nous rendre visite et qu'il avait un gros cadeau pour moi...

**Haley (souriant à Jamie) :** C'était quoi ce gros cadeau?

**James (excité par le cadeau qu'il avait rêvé) : **C'était une Playstation avec le jeu « Rock Band » et qu'ensuite, nous jouions tous ensemble, toi, moi, papa et Rosie avec Oncle Lucas qui nous regardait, rigolant en voyant Rosie jouer de la batterie toute seule!

**Nathan (blaguant) :** Et bien, j'espère pour Luke que c'est ce qu'il t'apportera lorsqu'il arrivera dans quatre jours!

**James (les yeux illuminés) :** J'ai trop hâte que le père noël m'apporte des cadeaux. Il en apportera à Rosie aussi, hein? Même si elle est toute petite...

**Nathan (regardant son fils aussi heureux) :** Mais bien sûr!

**James (changeant de sujet) : **Est-ce qu'on peut aller voir le père noël aujourd'hui?

**Nathan (regardant Haley avant de répondre) :** Peut-être, qu'en pense ta maman?

**James (se retournant vers sa mère et lui faisant les mêmes yeux que Nathan lui faisait lorsqu'il désirait quelque chose) :** S'il te plaît maman!!

**Haley (regardant Rosie, Nathan puis James) :** D'accord...

**James (sautant de joie) : **Yeah!!

**Haley (retenant Jamie) :** Shhhh... mais j'ai une condition avant que nous allions voir le père noël au centre commercial. Tu dois aller ranger ta chambre avant que le petit déjeuner soit terminé d'être préparé, compris?

**James (hochant la tête sans hésitation) :** Aucun problème... (sautant du lit et se dirigeant vers sa chambre)... j'y vais tout de suite!

Une fois que Jamie ait quitté la chambre, le calme refit surface. Regardant son mari tenir soigneusement leur fille, Haley ne pouvait se lasser de cette image. Il était si parfait avec leurs enfants. Jamais elle n'aurait espéré un meilleur père pour ses amours. Elle n'aurait jamais cru tomber encore plus amoureuse de cet homme, mais c'était arrivé. C'est lorsqu'elle avait donné naissance à Jamie, qu'Haley avait réalisé toute la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir un mari aussi attentif, aimant et exceptionnel. La jeune mère se demandait souvent ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter cette vie, une famille aussi parfaite.

Seulement quelques semaines après leurs retrouvailles, il y a cinq ans, Nathan avait demandé la main d'Haley. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la perdre et qu'il voulait à présent commencer à vivre et que le seul moyen était qu'il se trouve constamment à ses côtés. Le jeune homme voulait qu'elle devienne sa famille et qu'ainsi ils puissent l'agrandir avec le temps.

Deux mois plus tard, le mariage eut lieu. La cérémonie parfaite à laquelle Haley avait rêvé depuis sa tendre enfance. Ce mariage avait fait la une des journaux durant plus d'un mois à savoir s'ils étaient LE couple de toutes les célébrités, s'ils s'aimaient vraiment ou simplement où s'était-il rencontrés. Pour le côté médiatique, ce mariage avait été l'une des surprises les plus flagrantes de l'année. Personne ne s'y attendait et cela avait amené beaucoup de rumeurs, mais le couple avait su ne pas se laisser influencer par la presse.

Durant leur lune de miel à Londres, leur passion prit le dessus et ils se prouvèrent leur amour à de nombreuses reprises. Ceci leur donna l'un de leurs plus grands accomplissements; James Lucas Scott. Ce dernier vit le monde neuf mois plus tard. Vivant à Boston, dans l'ancienne maison d'Haley, la famille Scott n'avait pu espérer une meilleure vie. Durant la première année de Jamie, Haley délaissa quelque peu la musique pour se consacrée à son nouveau rôle de mère qu'elle appréciait plus que jamais.

Nathan, quant à lui, n'avait pas été très chaud à l'idée de continuer à jouer au Basket Ball, car il n'aimait pas devoir laisser Haley seule à la maison avec un jeune enfant lorsqu'il devait aller jouer à l'extérieur de la ville. Par contre, sa femme n'était pas du même avis et elle souhaitait qu'il continue à vivre l'une de ses plus grandes passions. Nathan décida donc de faire le voyage avec l'équipe que lorsque c'était nécessaire et s'assurait qu'Haley et James voyage à ses côtés. Si cela n'était pas possible, il se garantissait de ne pas laisser sa famille seule plus de deux jours et, après le match, prenait le premier vol pour Boston.

Lors des deux premières années, Lucas et Brooke venaient rendre visite à la famille Scott environ une fois par mois. Ceci prit fin lorsque ce couple mit fin à leur histoire avec un mutuel accord. Les choses n'allaient plus très bien et ils souhaitaient une carrière différente, une vie différente. Ils restèrent amis, mais un sentiment gênant régnait toujours entre eux. Malgré tout, ils se voyaient lorsqu'il y avait des fêtes importantes comme Noël, le jour de l'an, l'action de grâce ou la fête des Etats-Unis le 4 juillet alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux invités à la demeure des Scott avec les parents d'Haley, Jake et parfois d'autres amis.

Lorsque Jamie eut deux ans, Haley décida d'enregistrer un second et dernier album. En fait, la seule raison pourquoi elle reprit la musique était, car elle avait déjà commencé cet album et qu'elle souhaitait l'achever. Par contre, elle n'aurait jamais accepté si son studio d'enregistrement n'avait pas déménagé à Boston. Une fois ce disque sur les tablettes des magasins, la jeune mère eut plusieurs propositions pour partir en tournée grâce au succès de son dernier album mais jamais elle avait considéré l'idée. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être loin de sa famille. Elle décida, au contraire, de se diriger vers l'enseignement, un travail qu'elle savait qui allait la combler et surtout qui lui permettrait de rester avec Nathan et James.

Quelques mois plus tard, alors que Jamie devenait de plus en plus mature et indépendant, Nathan et Haley prirent une décision importante. Ils souhaitaient avoir d'autres enfants et surtout, ils voulaient offrir à James un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Le couple se mit donc au travail et quelques semaines plus tard, Haley apprit qu'elle était enceinte à nouveau. Pour le plus grand bonheur de tout le monde, la petite famille se prépara à l'arrivée du nouveau bébé. À quelques jours de la date prévue de l'accouchement, Jamie n'avait jamais été aussi exciter à l'idée d'avoir une petite sœur. Nathan, quant à lui, était assez stressé mais ne pouvait qu'être pressé de voir sa petite fille. Haley prenait les derniers jours à la légère d'autant plus que son mari ne voulait plus la laisser seule une seconde.

Le fameux jour arriva et Rosie Lydia Scott vint au monde. Toute la petite famille était émue et pressée de ramener le nouveau petit être à la maison. Les premiers jours se firent assez pénibles pour le couple, mais bien vite, les choses commencèrent à revenir dans l'ordre. Jamie ne comprenait pas comment Rosie pouvait être aussi petite et il souhaitait qu'une chose; qu'elle grandisse plus vite pour qu'elle puisse jouer au Basket Ball avec lui.

Avec le temps des fêtes qui approchait, James devenait de plus en plus impatient tandis que Nathan faisait de son mieux pour permettre à Haley de récupérer le sommeil qu'elle n'avait pas bénéficié durant les dernières semaines. Elle qui était en congé de maternité depuis maintenant plus de deux mois. Ne voulant pas qu'elle soit épuisée pour Noël, il décida de prendre quelques jours de congé d'autant plus que les Celtics ne jouaient pas durant quatre jours avec la pause du temps de fêtes.

Aujourd'hui, le 20 décembre 2015, la famille Scott ne pouvait espérer être plus heureuse. Nathan et Haley avaient deux enfants miraculeux et un amour toujours aussi puissant et indestructible. Ils habitaient la maison où ils s'étaient promis d'élever leurs enfants et avaient une excellente relation avec les parents d'Haley qu'ils voyaient presque toutes les deux semaines, eux qui avaient emménagé à Boston dans une petite villa pour se rapprocher de leurs petits-enfants.

Il était maintenant 9h30, Nathan était dans la cuisine, préparant des œufs et des saucisses pour le petit déjeuner. Haley était assise autour de la table à manger, tenant délicatement Rosie qui était réveillée et regardait le plafond. Aussitôt que Jamie ait fini de s'habiller et de ranger sa chambre, il descendit à la cuisine pour manger son petit déjeuner qu'il attendait impatiemment.

**Jamie (s'assoyant à une chaise près de sa mère et de Rosie) :** J'ai terminé de ranger ma chambre et je me suis habillé.

**Nathan (souriant en voyant l'empressement de Jamie) : **Bravo bonhomme! Nous allons pouvoir aller voir le père noël comme promis après le petit déjeuner.

**James (les yeux illuminés) : **Est-ce que Rosie va venir avec nous?

**Haley (regardant tendrement son fils) : **Mais bien sûr mon trésor.

**James (d'un ton interrogatif) : **Elle n'est pas trop petite?

**Nathan (amusé par le commentaire de son fils) :** C'est certain que ta petite sœur est très jeune, mais ça pourrait peut-être être le bon moment pour que tu lui présentes le père noël. Qu'en penses-tu?

**James (souriant) : **OUI!! OUI!!

**Nathan (déposant sur la table les assiettes de James et d'Haley) : **Tenez, mangez!

**Haley (embrassant Nathan) :** Merci mon amour...

**James (voyant ses parents s'embrasser) :** Beurk... papa, maman! C'est dégoûtant!

**Nathan (riant à la remarque de son fils) : **Tu changeras d'avis dans quelques années bonhomme!

**Haley (frappant doucement Nathan sur l'épaule) :** Nathan!

**Nathan (d'un ton innocent) : **Quoi?

**Haley (découragée par son mari) :** Il n'a que 4 ans!

**Nathan (embrassant Haley sur la joue pour se faire pardonner) :** Je suis désolé ma puce!

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur avec les rires de chacun qui se succédaient à tour de rôle. L'ambiance de la maison était détendue et paisible comme bien souvent à présent.

Vers 1h30 de l'après-midi, Nathan, Haley, Jamie et Rosie étaient en fil d'attente pour voir le père noël. James tenait la main de son père, sautant partout tellement il avait hâte de rencontrer le père noël. Haley, tout en s'amusant à regarder son fils et son mari rigoler, gardait un œil sur Rosie qui dormait profondément dans la poussette qu'ils avaient décidé d'amener. Plusieurs regards se tournaient vers eux lorsqu'ils faisaient une apparition en public mais, que très rarement, cela les dérangeait.

Alors qu'ils en avaient encore pour environ 10 minutes d'attente, Nathan prit dans ses bras Jamie qui commençait à avoir mal aux jambes à force de gigoter partout et il passa son autre bras autour de la taille d'Haley pour la rapprocher de lui. Il sentit immédiatement tous les muscles de sa femme se détendre. Il aimait avoir ce pouvoir sur elle, jamais il ne pourrait s'en lasser. Accotée sur l'épaule de Nathan, Haley relaxait quelque peu jusqu'au moment où deux jeunes femmes dans le début de la vingtaine arrivèrent sur le côté et se mirent à fixer Nathan.

**Nathan (resserrant son emprise sur Haley et s'adressant aux jeunes femmes) : **Vous voulez quelque chose?

**L'une des femmes (affichant un sourire dévastateur) :** En fait, ma meilleure amie et moi vous regardait de loin et nous voulions savoir si c'était possible de prendre une photo avec vous beau gosse...

**Nathan (surpris mais surtout dégoûté) :** Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible, désolé!

**L'autre femme (d'un ton déçu et replaçant ses cheveux) :** Pourquoi ça?

**Nathan (découragé par les deux femmes devant lui) : **Parce que je n'ai aucune envie de quitter les bras de ma femme pour votre satisfaction. Maintenant, nous aimerions avoir un moment en famille alors allez vous en prendre à un autre homme marié, merci.

Après que les deux jeunes femmes soient parties, Jamie ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer et Haley ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire immense affiché sur ses lèvres. Comment pouvait-elle avoir la chance d'être dans les bras d'un homme aussi parfait qui ne se laisse même pas séduire par la quantité de jolies femmes prêtes à se jeter dans ses bras? Elle ne pouvait qu'aimer d'autant plus cet homme qui lui avait, à maintes reprises, démontré son amour.

**James (perdu) : **Papa?

**Nathan (regardant son fils) :** Oui bonhomme?

**James (curieux) :** Pourquoi ces « madames » voulaient prendre une photo avec toi?

**Nathan (ne sachant pas comment expliquer tout ça à son fils) :** Euh...

**Haley (voyant Nathan ne sachant pas quoi répondre) :** Parce que ton papa est le meilleur du monde, mon trésor.

**James (fier de son père) :** Vraiment? ... (encerclant le cou de Nathan de ses petits bras et lui donnant un bec sur la joue)... je t'aime papa!

**Nathan (souriant et rapprochant encore plus Haley pour la remercier) : **Je t'aime aussi Jamie, tout comme maman et Rosie.

**James (voyant tout à coup qu'il était le prochain à rencontrer le père noël) :** Papa! Maman! C'est bientôt notre tour!

Nathan déposa Jamie sur le sol et lui prit la main avant qu'il parte courir vers le père noël. Depuis tout petit, contrairement à beaucoup d'enfants, James avait toujours adoré rencontrer le père noël. Sa grande barbe et son ensemble rouge l'intriguait énormément. Après qu'une jeune femme déguisée en lutin les ait laissé passer, Jamie courra s'asseoir sur les genoux du vieux père noël.

**Père noël :** Ho Ho Ho!! Comment t'appelles-tu petit garçon?

**James (fier de son nom) :** Jamie... euh... James Lucas Scott!

**Père noël :** C'est un bien grand nom pour un garçon aussi jeune...

**James (affichant un sourire immense) :** J'ai une petite sœur encore plus petite que la longueur de votre barbe.

**N****a****t****h****a****n****e****t****H****a****l****e****y****(****s****u****r****p****r****i****s****)****:** JAMIE!

**Père noël (riant) :** Ho Ho Ho!! Et est-ce que je peux la voir ta petite sœur? Elle doit sûrement vouloir des cadeaux pour Noël, elle aussi!

**James (excité) :** Elle est encore trop petite pour parler Père noël!

**Père noël :** Ha et bien, toi... James Scott, que veux-tu avoir pour Noël?

**James (parlant très vite) :** Un grand panier de Basket Ball comme ceux avec lesquelles mon papa joue. Je veux aussi pouvoir jouer à Rock Band avec ma maman, mon papa et ma petite sœur. J'aimerais avoir une autre petite sœur ou un petit frère parce que j'aime beaucoup ma petite sœur et que je suis certain que j'aimerais mon autre petit frère ou petite sœur autant et je sais que Rosie rend heureux mes parents tout comme moi!

**Père noël (riant en voyant à quel point Rosie est jeune) : **Es-tu certain que tes parents veulent un autre enfant pour l'instant?

**Nathan (riant) :** Je suis toujours ouvert et prêt lorsqu'il le faudra!

**Haley (rougissant) : **Nathan!

**Nathan (embrassant rapidement Haley et lui chuchotant à l'oreille) :** Je suis certain que dans peu temps tu vas me supplier de te faire un autre enfant.

**Haley (rougissant de plus en plus et riant) : **Tais-toi!

Jamie continua de parler au Père noël deux minutes et laissa ensuite sa place à un autre enfant. Lorsque la famille Scott revint à la maison, Haley allaita Rosie pendant que son mari et son fils jouaient au Basket Ball dans la cour. Par la suite, elle coucha sa fille dans son berceau, alluma la petite radio qui lui permettait d'entendre Rosie partout à travers la maison et descendit commencer à préparer le souper (dîner).

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la maison était calme, que Jamie était enfin endormi et que Rosie semblait à son tour dans un profond sommeil, Nathan et Haley avait enfin quelque temps pour eux. Allongée dans leur lit, Haley attendait Nathan qui finissait de se brosser les dents. Lorsqu'il entra dans leur chambre, il fut agréablement reçu par sa femme qui avait décidé de mettre une nuisette, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis le début de sa grossesse.

**Nathan (se glissant sous les couvertures avec sa femme) :** Qu'aie-je fait pour mériter une femme aussi magnifique que vous Madame Scott?

**Haley (d'un ton séduisant) :** Le fait que vous soyez le meilleur père sur Terre aide énormément!

**Nathan (rapprochant le corps délicat d'Haley) :** Je t'aime tellement Haley!

**Haley (l'embrassant langoureusement) : **Je t'aime aussi Nathan, pour l'éternité!

**Nathan (l'embrassant dans le cou) :** Tu as pensé à avoir un troisième enfant?

**Haley (éloignant le visage de Nathan de son cou) :** Très drôle Mr Scott!

**Nathan (d'un air innocent) :** Quoi?! Tu ne veux plus porter mes enfants? Je croyais que tu adorais!

**Haley (riant avec un certain découragement) : **Oh! Bon sang, ce n'est pas toi qui dois ensuite accoucher!

**Nathan (continuant à l'embrasser dans le cou) :** Je sais, mais je te trouve tellement sexy lorsque tu portes mon enfant, pas qu'en ce moment tu ne l'es pas, mais lorsque tu es enceinte j'adore particulièrement!

**Haley (rougissant) :** Je sais ce que tu veux dire! J'adore aussi porter tes enfants, mais tu dois me laisser le temps avec Rosie qui est encore très jeune! Encore au moins quelques mois, d'accord?

**Nathan (heureux) :** Tu veux dire que dans quelques mois, si je te demande pour un troisième enfant, tu seras d'accord?

**Haley (souriant) :** On verra, mais une chose est certaine; c'est évident que je veux d'autres enfants surtout si tu continues d'être un père aussi exceptionnel!

**Nathan (l'embrassant tendrement) :** J'ai appris avec l'aide de la plus merveilleuse des femmes, la meilleure mère que j'aurais pu espérer pour mes enfants.

**Haley (caressant le torse nu de son mari) : **Nathan! J'ai besoin de toi, ça fait trop longtemps...

**Nathan (blaguant) :** Tu ne peux que te le reprocher, c'est quoi ça accoucher et devoir attendre...

**Haley (l'embrassant pour l'interrompre) :** Tais-toi beau parleur! Sinon Rosie va se réveiller avant même que nous allions commencé.

**Nathan (basculant un peu Haley afin de se retrouver sur le dessus) :** Elle devrait savoir avec tout le temps qu'elle a passé dans ton ventre qu'on ne dérange jamais un couple amoureux... C'est dommage que Jamie n'ait jamais compris ça...

Haley éclata de rire avec les derniers commentaires de son mari. Très vite, ces rires se transformèrent en de petits cris de plaisir. Avec deux grossesses, le corps d'Haley avait énormément évolué, mais Nathan ne pouvait que l'apprécier davantage. Elle était sa femme, la tienne et jamais un autre homme ne pourra éprouver le plaisir d'être uni à celle-ci. Il sera le seul et l'unique, une pensée qui ne faisait qu'augmentait le désir en lui. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle lui avait offert deux enfants extraordinaires et une vie qu'il n'aurait en aucun cas pensé possible. Jamais Nathan ne pourra la remercier suffisamment pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporté. Ces sentiments éternels qui n'étaient que le souffle même de son existence.

**?? :** Maman! Maman! Papa veut m'attraper.

À ce moment, un petit garçon, pas plus haut que trois pommes, fit son entrée dans la cuisine en courant. Il se précipita vers sa mère et s'agrippa à l'une de ses jambes tentant de cacher son petit corps derrière celui d'Haley. Le sourire aux lèvres, celle-ci s'amusa à cacher son fils du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, sachant que son père était probablement à ses trousses. Quelques secondes plus tard, Nathan fit, à son tour, son apparition dans la cuisine, affichant un regard taquin envers son fils qui était, malgré tout, facilement visible surtout avec les petits rires de Jamie qui résonnaient dans la pièce.

**Nathan (blaguant en s'approchant d'Haley et de Jamie) :** Ha! C'est là que tu te caches Jimmy-Jam! Maman devra me laisser le chemin libre sinon, je devrai lui passer sur le corps pour t'attraper.

**James (courant vers sa chambre qui était dans la direction opposée) :** Non! Tu ne peux pas m'attraper! Je suis trop rapide papa... tu es trop vieux!

**Nathan (mettant ses mains autour de la taille d'Haley qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire) :** Sauve-toi Jamie, mais je vais venir te chercher dans quelques instants! Tu vas voir que ton vieux père n'est pas aussi vieux que tu peux le croire!

Les petits rires de Jamie se perdirent dans la maison alors que ce dernier tentait d'échapper à son père. Celui-ci cependant était toujours accroché à sa merveilleuse femme qui était, avant qu'il arrive avec Jamie, en train de préparer le souper (dîner).

**Haley (mettant ses bras autour du cou de son mari) :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre mes deux hommes, hein?

**Nathan (riant) :** Et bien, figure-toi donc que ton fils n'était pas d'accord sur tous les éléments que tu avais mis sur la liste pour le repas de ce soir. Monsieur ne voulait pas d'asperges, ni de carottes. Étant un père autoritaire, j'ai tout de même mis des asperges et des carottes dans le panier d'épicerie, mais imagine-toi que Jamie, quand j'ai eu le dos tourné pour choisir un gâteau pour ce soir, il est allé reporter les asperges et les carottes et évidement, trop préoccuper afin de trouver des amandes tranchées, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte et ce n'est qu'en chemin, à quelques coins de rue que je m'en suis aperçu! Tu aurais dû voir son sourire victorieux qu'il avait, le même que celui de sa mère.

**Haley (le tapant sur l'épaule gentiment) :** Hey!

**Nathan (approchant ses lèvres d'Haley) :** Tu sais que je l'aime ce sourire...

**Haley (l'embrassant tendrement) :** Mmmm, tu m'as manqué.

**Nathan (l'embrassant à nouveau) :** Oui, je sais. Je manque à beaucoup de gens!

**Haley (ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver ces blagues particulièrement sexy) :** Tu es incroyable!

**Nathan (affichant son fameux sourire de Scott) :** Au lit, tu veux dire!

**Haley (rougissant même après tous les années passées ensemble) :** Nathan!

**Nathan (aimant la faire rougir) :** J'adore avoir encore le pouvoir de te faire rougir!

**Haley (tentant de se concentrer sur le repas qu'elle préparait) :** Bon, j'en ai encore pour au moins 45 minutes et mes parents devraient être ici, tout comme Brooke et un certain Owen, Lucas et Lindsay ainsi que Jake et Suzan dans pas plus qu'une heure alors pourrais-tu t'occuper d'habiller Jamie convenablement? Nous sommes la veille de Noël et si c'est possible j'aimerais qui porte des vêtements propres. Rosie dort et ne devrait pas se réveiller avant un bon moment. Je l'ai nourri il y a peut-être 30 minutes.

**Nathan (l'embrassant dans le cou et commençant à avancer vers la chambre de Jamie avant de se retourner) :** Lucas et Brooke sont accompagnés?

**Haley (se retournant vers Nathan) :** Et bien, Lucas ça fait déjà trois semaines je crois et Brooke m'a dit au téléphone qu'elle avait un homme super à nous présenter. Il s'appelle Owen.

**Nathan (surpris) : **Ha! Et bien, peut-être qu'il y aura moins de tension que l'année dernière!

**Haley (hochant la tête) :** Je l'espère! Bon maintenant, vas préparer ton fils sinon j'aurai jamais le temps de finir le repas de ce soir, d'autant plus qu'il faut que je trouve d'autre légume puisque mon mari c'est fait totalement avoir par son fils de 4 ans. Qu'est-ce que ça va être à 15 ans?!

**Nathan (ne voulant pas qu'Haley ait le dernier mot) : **Hey, il t'aurais eu aussi...

Sur ce, Nathan retrouva son fils dans la chambre de ce dernier. Après quelques rires des deux hommes, Nathan finit par inciter Jamie à s'habiller avant que les invités arrivent. Haley, quant à elle, s'occupa du repas, impatiente de passer une soirée avec les gens qu'elle considérait sa famille.

Vers 17h30, les premiers coups à la porte d'entrée se firent entendre. Nathan, maintenant habillé avec une chemise bleu pâle et une cravate plus foncée, alla répondre suivit de près par son fils qui n'attendait que les invités.

**Nathan (ouvrant la porte) :** Lydia, Jimmy! Entrez!

**James (courant dans les bras de son grand-père) :** Papy! Mamy!

**Jimmy (serrant fort Jamie dans ses bras) :** Comment va l'homme de la maison?

**James (répondant franchement) :** Papa va bien!

**Jimmy (souriant voyant que Jamie ne comprenait pas le sens de sa phrase) :** C'est de toi que je parlais Jimmy-Jam. Ce n'est pas toi l'homme de la maison?

**James (sérieux) :** Maman a toujours dis à mon papa qu'il était l'homme de la maison et qu'il devait me montrer comme en devenir un bon pour plus tard.

**Lydia (riant en voyant l'innocence qu'avait Jamie) :** Ta mère a bien raison! Viens faire un câlin à mamy!

**James (se jetant dans les bras de Lydia) :** Est-ce que ça veut dire que maman va montrer à Rosie à devenir la femme de la chambre des maîtres comme papa appelle des fois maman?

**Nathan (mal à l'aise vis-à-vis ses beaux-parents) :** Bon, ça suffit les questions Jamie. Vas dire à maman que mamy et papy sont là.

**Jimmy (une fois Jamie partis, riant au fait que Nathan soit gêné) :** J'espère qu'il n'a pas vu plus que ce qu'il a entendu!

**Nathan (bégayant) :** Euh... je...

**Jimmy (entrant et donnant une tape dans le dos de Nathan) :** Ne t'en fait pas! Vous êtes mariés. C'est normal, mais tu sais que je n'aimerais pas apprendre que mon petit-fils si innocent ait vu des choses loin d'être innocentes...

**Lydia (voyant que son mari s'amusait en rendre mal à l'aise son gendre) :** Jimmy, arrête donc de traumatiser ton gendre préféré. Compte-toi chanceux qu'il soit là, sinon nous aurions pas Rosie et Jamie. Félicitation Nathan!

**Nathan (prêt à mourir de honte) :** Haley! Tes parents sont là et meurt envie de te féliciter.

**Haley (arrivant derrière Nathan) :** Pourquoi me féliciter?

**Nathan (souriant) :** Tes parents trouvent que tu as fait un bon choix en m'épousant, car ma facilité à te mettre enceinte les impressionne.

**Haley (rougissant) :** Nathan! Quoi?!

**Lydia (prenant sa fille dans ses bras pour la saluer) :** Salut ma puce. Si tu savais comment nous sommes fiers d'avoir des petits-enfants. Omis le fait que ça nous fait vieillir, c'est génial!

**Jimmy (faisant à son aise et allant s'asseoir devant l'écran plasma du salon puis l'ouvrant) :** Nathan, tu as regardé la partie de hier des Bobcats affrontant les Knicks?

**Nathan (allant s'asseoir avec son beau-père) :** Non, mais j'ai entendu dire que...

**Lydia (regardant sa fille toujours aussi amoureuse) :** Je suis heureuse qu'après toutes les années difficiles, tu vives enfin heureuse avec la famille que tu avais toujours souhaitée.

**Haley (souriant tendrement, son regard toujours vers Nathan qui s'amusait avec Jimmy) :** Il est parfait ; le père parfait, le mari parfait... Je n'aurais jamais pu espérer mieux!

Quelques heures avaient passées. Le repas s'était particulièrement bien déroulé. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de tension entre Brooke et Lucas, chacun profitant du moment présent avec son « conjoint » respectif. Ils discutaient amicalement pour le plus grand plaisir de Nathan et Haley. Maintenant que tout le monde c'était dirigé dans la salon, Jamie à côté de l'arbre de noël, Nathan, tenant Rosie dans ses bras , assis près d'Haley sur l'un des divans, Lydia et Jimmy sur un autre avec Lindsay et Lucas debout à côté, Jake et Suzan assis près de Jamie et Brooke et Owen assis sur le rebord confortable de la fenêtre, ils étaient tous prêts à déballer les cadeaux qu'ils s'offraient entre eux, Jamie pressé plus que quiconque.

**James (applaudissant joyeusement en pensant aux cadeaux) :** Je peux déballer celui de Oncle Lucas en premier?

**Nathan (regardant Jamie) :** Demande-lui!

**James (faisant son regard de chien battu) :** Oncle Lucas, est-ce que je peux déballer ton cadeau en premier?

**Lucas (riant à l'expression du visage de Jamie) :** Mais bien sûr, ouvre le bal!

**James (impatient) :** Yeah!

Dès que Lucas ait donné son accord, Jamie sauta sur le cadeau que Lucas lui offrait et le déballa dans le temps de le dire. Trop excité, il ne remarqua même pas à quel point tous les invités étaient morts de rire par son air enfantin.

**James (sautant sur place) :** Rock Band! Maman, papa...

**Haley (riant) :** On dit quoi mon chéri?

**James (courant dans les bras de Lucas) :** Merci oncle Lucas!

**Lucas (le serrant fort dans ses bras) :** Ça fait plaisir... Joyeux Noël Jimmy-Jam!

**Nathan (voyant Rosie dans ses bras, les yeux grands ouverts et frappant ses deux petites mains ensemble) :** Je crois que Rosie aussi veut son cadeau Oncle Lucas!

**Lucas (riant en voyant Rosie) :** Tu sais Nate, peut-être que tu devrais te faire castrer, parce que si ça continu comme ça, je vais devenir fauché!

**Haley (protestant) :** Il est hors de question que mon homme se fasse castrer. Lucas, tu devrais pas te plaindre tout de suite, plusieurs autres vont venir...

**Nathan (surpris et affichant un léger sourire à Haley) :** Plusieurs autres?

**Haley (repensant à ses paroles) :** Bon, au moins un autre enfant, mais peut-être plus...

**Nathan (tout à fait d'accord)** : Pauvre Lucas!

Tout le monde éclata de rire. La joie flottait dans l'atmosphère chaleureuse du temps des fêtes. Rien ne pouvait être plus parfait...


	23. Chapitre 22

À Boston, dans la noirceur du 24 décembre, quelques flocons de neige tombaient du ciel comme s'ils étaient dévoués à intensifier la magie de Noël. Les lumières de noël éclairant le toit des maisons, l'odeur fraîche de l'hiver et les rires provenant des résidences donnaient la réelle signification du temps des fêtes. Malgré l'heure tardive, plusieurs maisons étaient encore pleines de joie, fêtant en famille. L'une de ces propriétés privées, située au 39 rue DesHuet, flottait encore dans l'énergie, l'enthousiasme et le bonheur des invités. Étant une tradition pour les hommes de la famille Scott, ceux-ci étaient tous regroupés dans le salon, entourant l'écran plasma où des parties de NBA Live y figuraient une à la suite de l'autre. Nathan, Lucas, James, Jake, Jimmy et Owen s'amusaient incroyablement. Des cris d'encouragement comme des huées amicales se faisaient entendre.

À 22h30, c'était à présent Jamie, habillé en tenu plus décontracte, et Lucas contre Nathan et Jimmy qui s'affrontaient à NBA Live. L'équipe du petit garçon de quatre ans menait par trois points l'équipe de son père qui bien sûr laissait des chances à son fils si explosif.

**Jake (voyant Jamie tirer au panier) :** Vas-y Jamie!

**Owen (apercevant Jamie marquer) :** Yeah! Continu comme ça et ton père ne saura même plus comment jouer et tu devras le remplacer pour les Celtics.

**James (riant au commentaire d'Owen) :** Voyons, je suis trop petit encore pour jouer avec les Celtics! Papa dit que quand je saurai grand comme lui, si j'en ai envi je pourrai jouer dans la NBA.

**Jimmy (regardant son gendre et coéquipier par la même occasion) :** C'est ça, hein Nate? Tu veux déjà nous faire une star de Basket! J'espère que Rosie ne tombera pas dans le piège du Basket Ball. Pour Haley autrement...

**Nathan (riant à l'idée que sa fille devienne une joueuse de Basket) :** Ça dépendra de qui elle retient son talent en sports. De moi ou d'Haley, car...

**James (disant une vérité en partie choquante) :** J'espère que Rosie aura ton talent papa parce que si elle a celui de maman, c'est certain qu'elle ne pourra jamais jouer contre moi et ça serait triste pour elle puisque je serais trop fort.

**Jimmy (curieux) :** Pourquoi tu dis ça Jimmy-Jam?

**James (utilisant les mots de son père) :** Parce que maman craint en sports!

**Nathan (offusqué par les mots utilisés par son fils) :** James Lucas Scott, tu sais que tu ne peux pas parler comme ça!

**James (le regard innocent) :** Mais papa... je t'ai entendu dire ça à maman l'autre soir.

**Jimmy (amusé par la situation) :** C'est vrai Nathan?

**Nathan (regardant son fils) :** Jamie, ce n'est pas parce que papa dit des choses que tu dois dire les mêmes choses. Tu sais que maman n'aime pas que tu dises des mots comme ça!

**James (découragé) :** Mais papa...

**Nathan (affichant un ton autoritaire) :** Il n'y a pas de « mais ». C'est comme ça, un point c'est tout!

**Jake (chuchotant à Jamie) :** Ne t'en fais pas Jimmy-Jam, les parents sont tous les mêmes! Ils aiment imposer des règles, mais ne les respectent pas.

**Nathan (désespéré) : **Jake! Tu es supposé d'être de mon côté, mec!

**Jake (blaguant) :** Désolé Nate, mais je me range du côté du meilleur espoir et Jamie commence à te rattraper mec... tu devrais faire attention! Ça serait assez humiliant de se faire battre par son fils, non?

**Nathan (affichant un sourire sincère) :** Non, je crois que je serais le père le plus fier et le plus heureux. Ça voudrait dire que j'aurais réussi à enseigner à mon fils un jeu auquel il prend goût et qu'il saurait le perfectionner à sa façon.

**Haley (arrivant derrière Nathan avec Rosie dans ses bras) :** J'adore quand tu parles comme ça mon amour.

**Nathan (se retournant surpris) :** Ma puce, ça va?

**Haley (ne voulant pas déranger les autres) :** Je peux te parler Nathan?

**Nathan (se levant et suivant sa femme) :** Bien sûr!

Nathan suivit sa femme jusque dans la chambre de leur fille. Arrivée dans celle-ci, Haley déposa Rosie sur la table à langer et commença à retirer sa couche. Nathan regardait sa femme faire, se demandant toujours pourquoi elle avait souhaité lui parler en privé.

**Nathan (d'un ton interrogatif) :** Haley?

**Haley (souriant tout en continuant à changer Rosie) :** Je voulais juste te dire qu'avec Rosie, ma mère, Brooke, Lindsay et Suzan, nous voulions aller faire un tour chez mes parents, car ma mère s'est mis en tête de leur montrer mes photos étant petite et elle ne peut pas attendre. Tu sais comment qu'elle est! Tu es d'accord?

**Nathan (encerclant ses bras autour de la taille d'Haley et déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de cette dernière) :** Mais bien sûr! Pourquoi je ne le serais pas?

**Haley (finissant de mettre la couche propre à Rosie) :** J'en sais rien. Je sais que Noël, c'est une fête en famille et que...

**Nathan (embrassant Haley dans le cou) :** Hey, nous sommes en famille... Jamie s'amuse énormément et je crois que les autres aussi, alors si vous avez un truc à faire entre fille, c'est le moment.

**Haley (s'assurant que Rosie ne pouvait pas tomber et se retournant vers son mari) :** Je t'aime tellement!

**Nathan (l'embrassant amoureusement) : **Je t'aime aussi. Par contre, je veux que ma femme soit rentrée à la maison avant minuit et demi, car sinon je vais trop m'inquiéter et tu vas trop me manquer. Et puis... (d'une voix sensuelle)... je compte bien profiter de la nuit avec ma merveilleuse et magnifique épouse dès que les invités sont partis alors ne te fait pas trop attendre. Je t'en supplie...

**Haley (l'embrassant à son tour) :** Ne t'en fais pas. Je serais de retour le plus tôt possible pour t'embrasser... (d'une voix irrésistible)... partout...

**Nathan (s'éloignant difficilement du corps de sa femme) :** Haley! Tu ne peux pas me parler comme ça. Comment veux-tu ensuite que je te laisse partir? C'est cruel!

**Haley (riant) :** Ce l'est tout autant pour moi, mon amour...

**Nathan (l'embrassant une dernière fois) :** Allez, sauvez-vous!

**Haley (prenant Rosie dans ses bras et se dirigeant vers la sortie sous le regard désireux de Nathan) : **Je t'aime...

**Nathan (rattrapant sa femme) :** Haley!

**Haley (se retournant vers son mari) :** Oui?

**Nathan (contemplant sa fille) :** Laisse-moi dire au revoir à Rosie, s'il te plaît!

**Haley (mettant Rosie dans les bras de son père) :** Prends la, mon amour...

**Nathan (souriant à Haley) :** Merci... (utilisant une voix enfantine)... Hey toi! Tu ne trouves pas que ta maman t'initie rapidement aux conversations féminines? Ça ne t'ennuie pas toutes ces discussions sur les parfums, les rouges à lèvres, les films à l'eau de rose? Si tu es d'accord, tu peux rester avec papa. C'est beaucoup plus intéressant avec ton papa et ton petit frère qu'avec Tatie Brooke qui doit seulement parler de trucs de filles.

**Haley (riant) :** Nathan Scott! N'essaie pas de convertir ma fille en garçon. Tu as un fils, j'ai une fille. C'est égal!

**Nathan (affichant son sourire de Scott) :** Alors si je comprends bien, nous allons probablement avoir un garçon comme troisième enfant... alors va falloir que nous ayons une fille comme quatrième enfant, mais malheureusement, se sera un autre garçon. Alors va falloir que nous ayons un cinquième puis peut-être un sixième, car tu sais comment que c'est chez les Scott. C'est prouvé qu'il y a beaucoup plus de garçons.

**Haley (éclatant de rire) :** C'est ce qu'on va voir Monsieur Scott! Mais une chose est certaine, il est hors de question que nous ayons six enfants! Quatre, c'est bien assez!

**Nathan (d'un regard suppliant) :** Ha! Aller Hales! Un ou deux de plus, ça fait pas une grande différence...

**Haley (prenant sa fille des bras de son mari) :** Si tu es prêt à accoucher, sens-toi à l'aise de tomber enceinte mon amour...

**Nathan (donnant un bec sur le front de Rosie) : **Très bien! J'ai compris... mais je peux toujours espérer te faire changer d'idée...

**Haley (embrassant Nathan tendrement) :** Tu peux toujours essayer, mais ça n'arrivera probablement jamais!

**Nathan (sérieux) :** Fais attention à toi et à notre fille. Je veux que vous reveniez en un seul morceau.

**Haley (touchée par son côté protecteur) :** Ne t'inquiète surtout pas! Aller, à ce soir...

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les femmes partirent chez Lydia et Jimmy. Pendant ce temps, les hommes continuèrent à s'amuser en jouant à NBA Live. Arrivées chez les James, elles s'installèrent confortablement dans le salon de la demeure, attendant que Lydia sorte les albums photos d'Haley toute petite.

**Lydia (arrivant les mains chargées d'albums photos) :** Ça y est! Je les ai trouvé!

**Brooke (surexcitée) :** J'ai trop hâte de voir ma petit Haley toute petite!

**Haley (berçant Rosie dans ses bras pour qu'elle s'endorme) :** Brooke...

**Brooke (avec un air innocent) : **Quoi?! Tu sais que j'adore rire de toi sur tes photos de bébé!

**Haley (assumant les paroles de Brooke) :** Merci Brooke!

**Brooke (aussi énervée que si c'était Jamie ouvrant ses cadeaux) :** Ça fait plaisir! Bon, aller... à quoi ressemblait Haley James... euh...maintenant Scott, à l'âge de Rosie!

Pendant que Lydia ne se gênait pas pour raconter des faits cocasses de la vie d'Haley, celle-ci se retira du salon et partit dans l'une des pièces d'à côté pour allaiter Rosie qui devenait de plus en plus impatiente. La jeune mère avait appris, avec le temps, à comprendre les différents signaux qu'un bébé pouvait faire afin de démontrer qu'il avait faim. Contrairement à bien de jeunes mères, Haley adorait nourrir sa fille. Elle ressentait une certaine satisfaction à l'idée de pouvoir fournir tout ce dont Rosie avait nécessairement besoin dans sa vie.

Alors que Rosie avait presque terminé de boire, Lindsay entra dans la pièce sans cogner, croyant que la porte aboutissait à la cuisine.

**Lindsay (allant pour refermer la porte) :** Oh! Je suis vraiment désolée!

**Haley (mettant une petite couverture sur son épaule et couvrant Rosie afin d'être convenablement habillée devant Lindsay) :** Non, c'est bon... tu peux rester.

**Lindsay (apercevant qu'Haley était couverte) :** Je ne voulais pas... je cherchais la cuisine... je...

**Haley (voyant la gêne de Lindsay) :** Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était Jake, Lucas ou Owen.

**Lindsay (osant s'approcher) :** Est-ce que je peux te poser une question Haley?

**Haley (lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face d'elle) :** Bien sûr... ne te gêne pas!

**Lindsay (s'assoyant en face d'Haley) :** C'est comment d'être mère?

**Haley (surprise par l'ampleur de la question) : **Euh... je dirais que c'est le sentiment le plus gratifiant pour une femme. Être mère et connaître le véritable amour sont les deux sentiments qui apportent le plus selon moi.

**Lindsay (souriant) :** Ce n'est pas épuisant?

**Haley (sincère) :** Par moment, mais rien n'est assez fort pour égaler le fait d'avoir un enfant dans ses bras. Je me souviens la première fois que j'ai pris Jamie dans mes bras après l'accouchement. C'était exceptionnel. La première chose que Nathan m'a dit en voyant Jamie c'était « WOW ». Il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée que nous avions créé, à partir de rien, ce petit être.

**Lindsay (touchée par les paroles d'Haley) :** J'aimerais tant fonder une famille un jour. Je vous regarde toi, Nathan, Jamie et Rosie puis vous semblez tellement heureux, comme s'il n'avait aucun sentiment plus fort.

**Haley (souriant) :** C'est certain que des journées en famille ça ne s'oublient pas. Avec Lucas, c'est sérieux?

**Lindsay (songeuse) :** Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'aimerais que ça le soit, mais je ne sais pas si Lucas est prêt. Je sais qu'il a vécu quelque chose de fort avec Brooke et qu'il en a tout de même souffert alors...

**Haley (voulant réconforter Lindsay) : **Ne t'en fait pas. Si tu t'inquiètes pour Brooke et Lucas, leur histoire est réellement finie. Nous en avons la preuve ce soir. Ils sont capables de se parler sans ressentir une gêne. Je crois que Lucas pourrait facilement s'attacher à toi.

**Lindsay (appréciant grandement Haley) :** Merci... tu es vraiment quelqu'un de formidable Haley. Pas étonnant que tu es une aussi belle petite famille.

**Haley (touchée) :** Merci beaucoup...

**Lindsay (se levant et se dirigeant vers la sortie) : **Bon, je vais te laisser seule avec Rosie et aller chercher un verre d'eau avant de retourner avec les autres.

**Haley (souriant) :** D'accord!

Après qu'Haley eut terminé d'allaiter Rosie, elle alla rejoindre sa mère, Brooke, Lindsay et Suzan. Elles étaient toutes autour des albums, riant en regardant différentes photos jusqu'au moment où Brooke tomba sur une photo particulière.

**Brooke (prenant l'une des photos) : **Oh mon dieu! Lindsay! Suzan! Il faut que vous voyiez celle-là!

**Suzan (curieuse) :** C'est quoi?

Brooke montra une photo de Nathan et Haley dormant sur le sofa des James à l'âge de 15 ans. Ils étaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre, endormis après avoir regarder un film comme ils faisaient fréquemment. Lydia et Jimmy étaient arrivés vers minuit et n'avait pu s'empêcher de capturer ce moment.

**Suzan et Lindsay (trouvant la photo trop charmante) :** Ohhhhhh...

**Brooke (envieuse) :** C'est fou! Ils avaient seulement 15 ans et étaient aussi amoureux que maintenant alors qu'ils en ont 26. C'est trop romantique...

**Haley (souriant à ces souvenirs) :** Dit comme ça, c'est romantique, mais tu sais très bien que rien n'a été facile.

**Brooke (hochant la tête de haut en bas) :** Je sais Hales, mais c'est quand même exceptionnel, non?

**Haley (d'un ton plein de fierté) :** Oui! Tu as raison... c'est inaccoutumé de trouver le véritable amour à 15 ans, mais c'est génial. Je le souhaite à n'importe qui.

**Brooke (voyant Rosie dans les bras d'Haley) : **HA... Et en plus ça donne des résultats tellement magnifiques. Je peux la prendre Haley?

**Haley (déposant sa fille dans les bras de Brooke) :** Certainement...

**Brooke (contemplant sa « nièce ») : **Je vais lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle a à savoir sur les garçons, le maquillage, les vêtements, les centres commerciales et la mode... car sincèrement Haley, il y a encore du progrès à faire avec toi.

**Haley (faisant semblant d'être vexée) : **Hey! Tu sauras que ça ne fait que trois semaines et demi que j'ai accouché alors c'est un peu normal que je ne porte pas encore de tops sexy.

**Brooke (souriant) :** Ça peut toujours s'arranger!

**Haley (riant) :** Non merci, je suis bien comme je suis. Et puis, il faudra que tu convainques Nathan de te laisser enseigner tous les trucs de filles que tu souhaites à Rosie, car il n'est pas très chaud à l'idée d'avoir une vraie petite Hannah Montana dans la famille.

**Brooke (chatouillant les petits pieds de Rosie) :** Ton mari s'en remettra. Elle est tellement géniale et magnifique ta petite fille qu'elle doit connaître tout du monde des filles... Sa Tatie Brooke va lui apprendre à être fière de qui elle est.

**Haley (à voix basse) :** Oh bon sang! Dans quoi je nous ai embarqué?

Le temps passa rapidement pour Brooke, Lydia, Lindsay et Suzan. Elles continuèrent à regarder quelques photos tout en riant aux différentes anecdotes que racontait Lydia. Vers minuit et quart, elles se décidèrent enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Haley, d'aller retrouver leurs hommes chez cette dernière.

Arrivée chez elle, Haley aperçut les hommes assis dans le salon, parlant tranquillement. Jamie était endormi sur les genoux de son père. Il semblait épuisé de sa journée. Lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma derrière Brooke qui était la dernière arrivée, Nathan se retourna et une lueur joyeuse apparut dans ses yeux bleus foncés au moment où il aperçut sa femme tenant sa fille à quelques mètres de lui. Sans attendre, celle-ci s'avança au niveau de son mari et se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Haley (retirant ses lèvres de celles de son mari) :** Hey toi... vous vous êtes bien amusés?

**Nathan (affichant un sourire énorme) : **Oui, mais tu m'as manqué et je crois que Jamie a eu de la difficulté à finir la soirée.

**Haley (regardant Jamie) :** C'est ce que je vois. Tu veux que j'aille le mettre au lit?

**Nathan (répondant sans hésitation) : **Ha non, si tu veux je peux y aller. J'étais pour le faire de toute façon.

**Haley (parlant moins fort pour pas que les autres entendent) :** Tu es certain? Parce que j'avais pensé que le temps que je borde Jamie et Rosie, peut-être tu aurais le temps d'inciter nos merveilleux invités à aller se coucher, car il est très tard et... (d'un ton très peu convainquant)... je suis énormément fatiguée.

**Nathan (chuchotant) :** Pas trop j'espère!

**Haley (d'une voix remplie de désir) :** C'est à toi de le découvrir... Bon, occupe-toi de nos invités, je m'occupe de nos enfants.

Haley s'avança vers les autres invités et les salua avant d'aller coucher Rosie dans son berceau puis elle redescendit au salon pour venir chercher Jamie le temps que Nathan cherchait subtilement à mettre fin aux célébrations.

Près d'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, tous les invités avaient fini par quitter la demeure des Scott. Dès qu'il referma la porte derrière Lucas qui s'adonnait à être le dernier, Nathan se dépêcha à mettre le cadeau provenant du « père noël » sous le sapin de noël et se précipita vers sa chambre et celle d'Haley. À son plus grand étonnement, celle-ci n'y était pas. Alors qu'il avançait vers porte de la salle de bain connectée à leur chambre, Nathan entendit sa femme de l'autre côté de la porte lui interdire d'entrer.

**Haley (d'un ton clair, net et précis) :** Reste dans notre chambre mon amour et n'entre surtout pas dans la salle de bain. Mets-toi à l'aise et attends-moi, s'il te plaît.

Ne voulant pas s'imaginer ce qu'Haley pouvait bien fabriquer dans la salle de bain, Nathan exécuta les ordres de sa merveilleuse femme et se mit à l'aise. Il enleva sa chemise et son pantalon. Impatient par tous ces mystères, Nathan s'empressa de sortir une petite boite de velours qu'il cacha derrière son dos et s'assit au pied du lit, vêtu seulement de son caleçon.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Elles parurent des heures à Nathan qui ne pouvait plus cacher son empressement de serrer la femme de sa vie dans ses bras. Elle lui avait manqué toute la soirée et il était bien décidé à récupérer le temps perdu. Il finit par entendre le déclic de la poignée de la salle de bain. Son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers l'ouverture de la porte et dès qu'il aperçut Haley, il sentit son cœur battre à mil à l'heure. Elle était là, devant lui, habillée d'une simple nuisette bleu pâle. Elle était magnifique et encore là, ce n'était pas un terme assez puissant. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire sa splendeur. Nathan était tout simplement hypnotisé par sa beauté et son élégance.

Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer le regard rempli de désir de son mari. Depuis le début de leur relation à 15 ans, il avait toujours su lui démontrer à quelque point à ses yeux elle était parfaite. En sa présence, elle se sentait la femme la plus magnifique au monde et Haley ne pouvait faire autrement qu'apprécier ce sentiment. Elle se dirigea vers Nathan et avant même qu'il puisse émettre un son, ses lèvres étaient complètement sur celles de son mari. Le baiser s'intensifia de plus en plus. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et s'entremêlèrent comme à leur habitude. Avant que le baiser devienne impossible à arrêter, Nathan détacha doucement ses lèvres de celles d'Haley et la regarda profondément dans les yeux.

**Nathan (avec un regard perçant) :** WOW! Tu es plus que magnifique. Il n'y a pas de mots assez fort pour te décrire.

**Haley (rougissant malgré elle) :** Merci... je me suis dis que je pourrais peut-être essayer quelque chose de plus sexy ce soir, car je sais que depuis bien des mois, nous n'en avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion avec ma grossesse.

**Nathan (l'embrassant tendrement et encerclant sa taille de ses bras musclés) : **C'est une excellente idée. Je t'aime tellement Haley James Scott.

**Haley (passant sa main dans les cheveux courts de son mari) :** Je t'aime aussi Nathan Scott!

**Nathan (prenant la petite boite de velours qui était toujours derrière son dos) :** Je sais que c'est demain matin, en même temps que Jamie découvre les cadeaux du père noël, que nous sommes supposés s'offrir les nôtres, mais il y en avait un que je ne pouvais vraiment pas attendre avant de te le donner.

**Haley (apercevant la petite boite) :** Oh Nathan...

Sans attendre, Haley ouvra délicatement la boite de velours et, à son plus grand étonnement, elle aperçut un collier en or pur avec un pendentif de la forme d'un cœur. C'était magnifique. Nathan lui dit d'ouvrir le cœur, ce qu'elle fit sans patienter. À l'intérieur, il avait une photo dans chaque moitié. La première était une de leur mariage tandis que la seconde était une de Jamie et Rosie à l'hôpital quelques heures après la naissance de Rosie. Sans même s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Haley. Nathan s'empressa de les essuyer délicatement.

**Haley (émue) :** WOW Nathan! C'est magnifique.

**Nathan (heureux de la réaction de sa femme) :** Pas autant que toi...

**Haley (riant à travers ses larmes) :** J'adore ton côté romantique... (en prenant le collier de sa boite)... tu veux me le mettre?

**Nathan (prenant le collier des mains d'Haley) :** Avec plaisir...

Haley se retourna alors dos à Nathan pour qu'il puisse lui attacher plus facilement son collier. Ce dernier ne pouvait qu'apprécier ce qui se dessinait devant ses yeux. Le dos dénudé de sa femme lui faisait face. Chaque partie de son corps lui procurait des sensations inexplicables. Il passa délicatement le collier autour du cou d'Haley puis le attacha sans difficulté. Ne pouvant détacher ses mains de la peau de sa femme, Nathan commença à parsemer son dos de légers baisers. Voulant prendre son temps, il laissa sa tête s'appuyer au niveau des omoplates d'Haley et rapprocha son petit corps du tien. Il aimait la sentir contre lui et particulièrement lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras. Ils restèrent élancés quelques minutes sans parler, dans un silence des plus confortables, ne profitant que de la chaleur de l'autre. Puis finalement, Haley sentit les mains de Nathan délasser tranquillement le ruban qui attachait sa nuisette. Peu de temps après, les mains de son mari firent glisser ses bretelles tout en douceur, aimant chaque sensation.

Ne pouvant plus résister, Haley se retourna vers Nathan, ne voulant qu'une chose; être complètement lié à lui, sans aucune barrière. Elle captura les lèvres de Nathan et se laissa doucement tomber sur ce dernier. Ne lui laissant pas vraiment le choix de s'étendre sur le lit. Ce dernier continua à retirer lentement la nuisette d'Haley. Quelques instants plus tard, le couple était complètement nu, Haley au-dessus de Nathan, le regardant avec un regard rempli de désir.

**Haley (ses mains chaque côté de la tête de Nathan) :** Je t'aime plus que tout Nathan... Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez pour m'avoir offert cette merveilleuse famille.

**Nathan (d'un ton des plus sincères) :** C'est moi qui devrait te remercier Haley. Tu me rends complètement heureux. Sans toi, Jamie et Rosie, je ne sais pas ce que ma vie serait. Je vous aime tellement tous les trois. Aussi cliché que ça puisse paraître, vous êtes ma raison de vivre.

**Haley (le suppliant) :** WOW! Embrasse-moi!

**Nathan (embrassant Haley langoureusement) :** Oh! Je t'aime! Joyeux Noël ma puce...

**Haley (caressant le torse dénudé de son mari) :** Je t'aime aussi! Joyeux Noël mon amour...

Sans ajouter un mot, Nathan bascula Haley pour se retrouver au-dessus de celle-ci. Leurs mains se mirent à caresser chaque partie du corps de l'autre, se démontrant mutuellement le désir grandissant qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Après quelques préliminaires, Nathan pénétra doucement sa femme comme il en avait l'habitude. Les jeunes parents étaient heureux, désireux mais surtout, plus que jamais amoureux.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la veille de Noël. Nathan avait recommencé à jouer pour les Celtics, Haley reprenait peu à peu l'énergie qui lui manquait depuis la venue au monde de Rosie et Jamie passait beaucoup de temps avec sa petite sœur et sa mère. Il aimait jouer son rôle de grand frère même si, par moment, il avait envie que Rosie grandisse plus rapidement pour qu'elle puisse jouer au Basket Ball avec lui.

En ce 30 décembre, Nathan rentra tard dans la nuit, après avoir disputé son deuxième match depuis son retour au jeu. Comme à chaque fois qu'il arrivait tard et que toute sa petite famille était couchée, il fit le tour de ses enfants, leur donnant un bec de bonne nuit puis se dirigea vers la chambre des maîtres. Il se mit en pyjama et se dépêcha à aller rejoindre sa femme endormie dans leur grand lit. Il l'encercla de ses bras comme à son habitude, lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, s'assurant de ne pas la réveiller et s'endormit à peine quelques secondes plus tard, respirant l'odeur réconfortante de celle qu'il aimait.

Au lendemain, avec le soleil perçant qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce, Nathan se réveilla tranquillement. Avant même d'ouvrir ses yeux, l'image de sa femme se dessina dans sa tête. Il allongea son bras du côté d'Haley mais, sa main fut accueillie par la froideur des draps. Aussitôt, ses yeux s'ouvrèrent pour s'apercevoir qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Légèrement déçu, il se leva doucement et enfila un t-shirt gris. Nathan descendit doucement les marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit la petite voix de son fils. Curieux, il s'avança davantage vers la cuisine et fut agréablement surpris de voir Jamie courir vers lui, lui donner un câlin.

**James (courant vers son père) :** Papa! Tu es réveillé!

**Nathan (s'agenouillant au sol et serrant doucement le petit corps de son fils) :** Jamie! Ha, tu m'as manqué hier soir mon bonhomme!

**James (affichant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles) :** Tu m'as aussi manqué! Avec maman, nous t'avons préparé le petit-déjeuner.

**Nathan (surpris et heureux) :** C'est vrai?!

**James (avec un ton fier) :** Oui! Maman disait qu'il ne fallait pas te réveiller, car tu t'étais couché très tard hier soir, alors elle m'a demandé si je voulais l'aider à faire le petit-déjeuner et j'ai dit oui. C'est moi qui a mis la farine dans le mélange à crêpe et j'ai aussi ajouté le lait. Maman a mit les oeufs et j'ai tout mélangé! Tout seul!

**Nathan (se relevant avec Jamie dans ses bras) :** WOW! Je suis certain que ça va être bon! Aller, allons voir ta maman.

Arrivé dans la cuisine avec Jamie, Nathan déposa son fils par terre et se rendit aux côtés d'Haley qui s'apprêtait à faire cuire les crêpes. Comme bien souvent, il l'encercla de dos et déposa de légers baisers dans le cou de sa femme. Celle-ci frémit au contact des lèvres de son mari sur sa peau. Nathan se rappela bien vite qu'ils avaient un jeune spectateur de quatre ans. Il cessa donc ses actions et ses lèvres remontèrent vers l'oreille droite d'Haley.

**Nathan (chuchotant doucement) : **Bon matin, ma puce.

**Haley (se retournant vers son mari, le sourire aux lèvres) :** Bon matin, mon amour.

**Nathan (se détachant peu à peu d'Haley et regardant vers le mélange à crêpes) : **J'ai très hâte de goûter à ces fameuses crêpes que ma femme et mon fils ont préparé avec amour.

**Haley (souriant à la remarque de Nathan) :** Jamie voulait aller te réveiller à 7h30 ce matin. Je me suis dit qu'à l'heure que tu es rentré hier soir ou plutôt ce matin, tu aurais peut-être besoin de sommeil alors notre fils t'a préparé le petit-déjeuner. J'espère que nous ne t'avons pas réveillé.

**Nathan (regardant James jouer avec le peu de farine restée sur la table) :** Non! Et même si vous l'aviez fait, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas d'entraînements ni de match alors je propose que nous fassions une journée en famille. Au fait, où est notre petite dernière?

**Haley (regardant le moniteur pour bébé sur le comptoir en repensant à Rosie) :** Elle est en haut, dans son berceau. Je lui ai donné à boire il y a peut-être une heure et demi et depuis, elle dort profondément.

**Nathan (voulant voir sa petite fille) :** Tu crois qu'elle se réveillera bientôt?

**Haley (remarquant à quel point son mari était devenu accro à leurs enfants) :** Tu peux aller la réveiller si ça te fait plaisir. Je crois qu'elle sera heureuse de voir son papa et ce n'est pas comme si Rosie n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle ne s'est réveillée qu'une seule fois.

**Nathan (s'apprêtant à aller rejoindre sa fille) :** D'accord! Je reviens toute suite!

Haley éclata de rire en voyant son mari se précipiter vers les marches qui menaient au deuxième étage où se trouvait la chambre de Rosie. Jamais il y a de cela cinq ans, elle aurait cru possible pour ses enfants d'être élevés par un père aussi attentif et extraordinaire. Même si ses airs d'homme viril perdaient de leur crédibilité dans ces moments, Haley ne changerait rien pour tout au monde. Voir Nathan être aussi sécuritaire envers Rosie et James ne faisait qu'augmenter son amour pour cet homme.

Quelques heures plus tard, vers 11h45, après avoir fini de manger, la famille Scott se trouvait, à présent, à l'extérieur sur le patio de la cour arrière. Haley tenait Rosie dans ses bras alors que celle-ci était plus que jamais éveillée. Nathan et Jamie étaient à leurs côtés, assis alentours de la table extérieure. Ils jouaient tous ensemble à Monopoly jusqu'au moment où Rosie se mit à pleurer.

**Haley (d'une voix enfantine et regardant attentivement sa fille) : **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a mon petit trésor? C'est pourtant pas l'heure de boire. Ce pourrait-il que tu aies fait un petit quelque chose dans ta couche?

**James (répugné) :** Yark! Maman, pourquoi Rosie fait toujours pipi dans ses culottes? C'est dégoûtant!

**Nathan (riant en voyant les mimiques de son fils) :** Jamie, toi aussi quand tu avais l'âge de Rosie tu portais une couche, car tu étais trop petit pour aller aux toilettes comme un grand garçon.

**James (d'un air suspect envers son père) :** C'est même pas vrai, papa! Je ne m'en rappelle pas alors ça ne se peut pas!

**Haley (voulant rassurer son fils) :** Ne t'en fait pas Jamie. Tous les enfants portent des couches lorsqu'ils sont jeunes. C'est tout à fait normal, maman aussi lorsqu'elle avait l'âge de Rosie en portait. Ton papa aussi...

**Nathan (l'interrompant) :** ... Pfff... Jimmy-Jam, papa n'a jamais porté de couches. N'écoute pas tout ce que ta maman raconte.

**Haley (donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son mari) :** Nathan! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi!

**Nathan (éclatant de rire en voyant le visage de sa femme) :** C'est bon, c'est bon... (regardant Jamie) ... Ta maman a raison. Tous les bébés portent des couches, mais... entre toi et moi fiston, ça ne change pas grand-chose pour nous, les hommes. Ce sont toujours les mères qui s'occupent de changer les couches des bébés. Elles sont biens meilleures que nous et ça nous fait plaisir de leur laisser le travail!

**Haley (avec un regard machiavélique) :** Tu trouves ça drôle mon chéri?

**Nathan (d'un ton ironique) :** Qui? Moi! Pfff... bien sûr que non! Voyons...

**Haley (souriant avec une idée derrière la tête) : **C'est ce que je me disais. Tiens... (lui tendant Rosie qui pleurait encore légèrement)... du travail t'attend!

**Nathan (prenant Rosie par obligation) :** Tu es certaine que tu ne serais pas mieux pour le faire, car tu sais... la dernière fois que j'ai essayé, Jamie s'en est sorti avec une couche à l'envers.

**Haley (affichant un sourire fière d'elle) : **Ce n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre les vraies choses de la vie, mon amour!

**Nathan (incertain) :** Ouais... Rosie va m'en vouloir pour le restant de mes jours.

**Haley (se levant et faisant signe à Nathan de faire pareil) :** Aller! Tu as une couche à changer, mon mari chéri!

**Nathan (se levant avec Rosie dans les bras) :** Ce n'est pas parce que tu me surnommes avec pleins de petits mots doux que je vais te pardonner plus vite, femme du diable!

**Haley (riant davantage) :** Pauvre petit chou, je vais t'épargner. Tu auras le droit à mon aide, mais c'est toi qui fais tout le travail. Aller, viens Jamie... on rentre. Papa doit nous montrer ses talents cachés.

**Nathan (d'un ton faussement fâché) :** C'est ça! Moque-toi de ton pauvre mari et mêle Jamie à tes histoires! Qu'aie-je fais pour mériter ça?

**Haley (ne voulant pas paraître trop clair vis-à-vis de Jamie) :** Si tu me laissais dormir la nuit au lieu de t'amuser, peut-être que tu n'aurais pas à changer cette couche et...

**Nathan (l'interrompant) :** Hey! Je ne t'ai jamais entendu te plaindre.

**James (ne comprenant pas ses parents) :** Pourquoi papa s'amuse la nuit? Il ne fait pas dodo?

**Haley (rougissant quelque peu à la question de son fils) :** Euh... ton papa n'aime pas beaucoup dormir la nuit, hein Nathan?

**Nathan (riant en voyant le malaise d'Haley) :** Hales, tu as commencé avec ce sujet, alors tu t'en sors toute seule. J'ai une couche à changer, moi... désolé!

**Haley (affichant un sourire en coin) :** Tu n'es pas drôle Nathan!

**James (ne comprenant toujours pas) :** Mais pourquoi papa n'est pas obliger de dormir la nuit? Moi, même si je ne veux pas dormir, je dois quand même aller faire dodo!

**Haley (cherchant une excuse) : **Euh... en fait Jamie, papa n'arrive pas à dormir s'il n'est pas totalement détendu et pour ça, il doit jouer à euh... quelque chose avant de s'endormir.

**James (curieux) :** À quoi papa joue avant de faire dodo?

**Nathan (s'amusant à entendre sa femme inventer des histoires) :** En fait Jamie, papa joue avec maman avant de dormir. Ce n'est pas seulement papa qui a besoin d'être détendu.

**Haley (sous le choque par les paroles de son mari) : **NATHAN SCOTT!

**James (offusqué) :** Quoi? Vous jouez sans moi?

**Haley (s'agenouillant à la hauteur de Jamie) :** Très rarement... et de toute façon, tu es trop jeune pour jouer à ce genre de jeux.

**James (regardant son père entrer dans la chambre de Rosie et la mettre sur la table à langer) :** Mais non! Papa peut me montrer comment jouer, comme avec Monopoly ou NBA Live. Je suis un grand garçon maman, je veux jouer avec vous deux ce soir.

**Haley (regardant son mari chatouiller le ventre de Rosie) :** On ne jouera pas ce soir mon trésor, papa ne le mérite pas.

**Nathan (contre les dernières paroles de sa femme) : **Pardon? Tu rigoles...

**Haley (riant à son tour) : **C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on abandonne sa femme devant les questions de son fils de quatre ans.

**James (s'approchant de son père) : **Je veux jouer demain alors!

**Nathan (ne réfléchissant pas vraiment avant de parler) :** Tu redemanderas demain la permission à maman en maintenant de lui poser la question : D'où viennent les bébés?. Elle sera heureuse de te répondre.

**James (toujours aussi curieux) : **Maman, est-ce que je peux savoir tout de suite d'où viennent les bébés?

**Haley (se positionnant entre la table à langer et Nathan) :** Bien sûr mon chéri. Papa va te l'expliquer pendant que je change la couche de Rosie.

**Nathan (faisant à semblant de rire) : **Ha ha ha! Non, JE change la couche de Rosie comme prévu et TU lui expliques d'où viennent les bébés.

**Haley (commençant déjà à enlever la couche de Rosie) :** Ha non. Ça ne sera pas possible! TU as commencé avec ce sujet, alors TU t'en sors tout seul!

**Nathan (voyant Jamie qui les regarde étrangement) : **Je t'assure Hales que je peux réussir à changer une couche. Tu as tout le temps de lui expliquer.

**James (s'impatientant) :** Papa, pourquoi Rosie était dans le ventre de maman avant que maman aille à l'hôpital?

**Nathan (regardant attentivement son fils qui était à ses pieds) :** Nous t'avons déjà répondu à cette question Jimmy-Jam.

**James (avec un regard perçant) :** Oui, mais je ne me souviens plus de la réponse papa!

**Nathan (entendant Haley rire en changeant la couche de Rosie) :** Bon, euh... c'est comme le mélange à crêpe que tu as fait avec maman ce matin. Papa donne des ingrédients à maman et elle les mélange avec les siens. Ensuite, maman avale le mélange, puis Rosie cuit dans le ventre de maman jusqu'à temps qu'elle soit assez vieille pour sortir du ventre de maman et jouer avec toi.

**James (s'assurant d'avoir bien compris) : **Alors, c'est comme si Rosie était une crêpe qui ne se mange pas!

**Nathan (soulagé que James croit en sa théorie) :** C'est en plein ça!

Haley ne puit se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Son mari était bien meilleur pour raconter des histoires. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé à une telle métaphore. Malgré toutes leurs chamailleries, Haley ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Nathan extrêmement sexy lorsqu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à Jamie. Tout bien réfléchi, peut-être que finalement elle laisserait son mari s'amuser ce soir avant de s'endormir.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans les cris de joie et de frénésie de Jamie. La famille Scott passa la journée entière à jouer et rire ensemble. James était très content d'avoir ses parents avec lui durant toutes leurs activités. Nathan et Haley amenèrent leurs enfants s'amuser au parc où ils avaient gravé la fameuse phrase « Always and Forever, Naley » sur la table de pique-nique. Par la suite, ils rentrèrent à la maison pour souper (dîner) et Nathan prépara du macaroni au fromage puisqu'il se faisait tard. Vers 20h00, Haley finit de nourrir Rosie et la coucha soigneusement dans son berceau. Par après, elle rejoignit son mari qui donnait un bain à Jamie. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bain, elle vit son fils éclabousser Nathan, celui-ci maintenant entièrement détrempé.

**Haley (riant) : **Notre fils fait des ravages, mon amour?

**Nathan (se levant du sol dégoulinant d'eau) :** Très drôle...

**James (fier de lui) :** Maman! Papa est tout mouillé!

**Haley (essayant de se retenir de rire) : **C'est ce que je vois. Bravo Jamie! J'ai souvent rêvé de faire pareil. Tu...

Nathan ne laissa pas le temps à Haley de terminer sa phrase qu'il l'encercla vivement dans ses bras. La laissant à son tour toute mouillée.

**Haley (voulant se détacher de l'emprise de son mari) : **Ha! Nathan...

**Nathan (riant à son tour) :** C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on se moque de son mari!

**Haley (l'embrassant rapidement et lui chuchotant) : **J'avais prévu m'amuser dans la douche avec mon mari après que Jamie soit couché, mais maintenant que je suis toute propre, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

**Nathan (dépliant la serviette de Jamie devant le bain) :** On sort Jamie! C'est l'heure d'aller faire dodo. Il est déjà tard!

**James (suppliant son père avec de petits yeux) :** Papa, s'il te plaît! Encore deux minutes...

**Nathan (d'un ton strict) : **Non Jimmy-Jam! Pas ce soir. Tu sors du bain, c'est tout.

**James (sortant du bain et s'enroulant dans la serviette que son père lui tendait) : **C'est pas juste!

À peine trente minutes plus tard, Jamie était couché. Haley et Nathan se rendirent dans leur salle de bain, allumèrent le jet de la douche, se déshabillèrent mutuellement et ne prirent pas une seconde de plus pour se glisser sous l'eau chaude.

**Haley (serrant Nathan contre elle) :** Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à coucher Jamie aussi rapidement.

**Nathan (d'une voix séduisante) :** Lorsque ma merveilleuse femme se tient à côté de moi et me fait des avances, ce n'est pas bien difficile de tout faire pour la serrer le plus rapidement possible dans mes bras musclés sous l'eau chaude de notre douche.

**Haley (lui touchant les biceps) :** Tes bras musclés, hein?

**Nathan (lui montrant ses muscles) : **Regarde comment c'est musclé, mais bon... si tu n'aimes pas ça, je peux bien arrêter mes séances de musculation.

**Haley (embrassant le haut de son torse) :** Il est hors de question que tu arrêtes ces séances.

**Nathan (l'embrassant bruyamment dans le cou) : **C'est ce que je pensais, tu me trouves extrêmement sexy.

**Haley (lui caressant le bas du dos) :** Et alors, je n'ai pas le droit de trouver mon mari extrêmement irrésistible, sexy, charmant et surtout magnifique?

**Nathan (ayant le plus gros sourire aux lèvres) :** Je ne pourrais pas vraiment t'enlever ce droit, car je pense exactement pareil. J'adore surtout... (lui caressant les fesses)... ce petit derrière!

**Haley (rougissant malgré toutes les années) :** Nathan!...

**Nathan (la regardant sérieusement dans les yeux) :** Je t'aime tellement Haley!

**Haley (l'embrassant langoureusement) :** Je t'aime aussi mon cher mari.

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils se donnèrent totalement l'un à l'autre, sans restrictions. Ils partagèrent ce moment de tendresse et de bien-être avec la seule personne qui alimentait leur désir, ne pensant plus qu'à l'amour éternel qu'ils éprouvaient chacun l'un pour l'autre et remerciant qui que ce soit pour leur avoir offert une vie pareille, une vie sans égale où la famille et la joie régnaient parmi toutes les autres choses importantes de la vie.


	24. Chapitre 23

Haley contemplait à travers une fenêtre les nuages qui l'entouraient. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme n'arrivait point à détacher son regard de la vue aérienne qui lui était offerte. Assise dans le même siège d'un avion privé depuis déjà une heure trente-quatre minutes, Haley ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le temps long et pénible. À peine quelques heures après avoir quitter la demeure familiale, celle-ci ne pouvait faire autrement que s'inquiéter et s'ennuyer de ses petits chéris. Ses pensées firent interrompues lorsque Haley sentit l'arrivée d'un homme. Ce dernier s'assit dans le siège à sa droite et, sans hésiter, déposa chaleureusement sa main sur la cuisse de sa femme.

**Nathan (d'un regard réconfortant) :** Ne t'en fait pas ma puce. Les enfants vont biens. J'en suis certain.

**Haley (souriant doucement à son mari) :** Je n'y peux rien. C'est la première fois que nous laissons Rosie seule avec Jamie et mes parents. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

**Nathan (entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de sa femme) :** Ne t'inquiète pas. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, ta mère a trois numéros pour nous rejoindre; mon téléphone portable, le tien et l'hôtel dans lequel nous dormons.

**Haley (déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Nathan) :** Je sais bien. Je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Je ne suis pas capable de penser à autre chose qu'à nos enfants.

**Nathan (lui serrant davantage la main pour la rassurer) : **Hales, nous sommes partis que pour trois jours. Ce n'est pas la fin de monde. Rosie ne t'oubliera pas de si tôt...Tu te souviens de la première fois que nous avions laissé Jamie seul avec tes parents?

**Haley (souriant contre l'épaule de son mari) :** Oui, comment je pourrais oublier...

**Nathan (souriant contre le front de sa femme) :** Je suis certain que nous allons revenir lundi et que Rosie sera aussi sale que Jamie était lorsque nous étions rentrés. Tes parents leur donneront sûrement du gâteau au chocolat ou de la crème glacée juste avant que nous rentions et les petits en auront partout de la tête aux pieds. Tu sais à quel point tes parents aiment nous rendre la vie dure. Ils vont probablement faire exprès pour les rendre les plus sales possibles afin que nous ayons le droit à un bec de retrouvailles des plus salissants. Ça les avait amusé de nous voir plein de chocolat après avoir accueilli à bras ouverts un petit bonhomme s'étant ennuyé de ses parents.

Haley sourit au souvenir que son mari venait de lui raconter. Jamais elle ne s'était attendue à voir arriver en courant son petit garçon beurré de glaçage au chocolat de la tête aux pieds. Ce dernier lui avait sauté au cou et résultat, elle avait plein de chocolat sur son chandail et son visage.

**Haley (embrassant la joue de Nathan) : **Tu as raison. Tout va bien aller. Ce n'est pas comme si Rosie n'avait que deux semaines. Elle a déjà quatre mois. Je n'en reviens pas à quelque point le temps passe vite. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle est venue au monde.

**Nathan (contemplant sa femme) :** C'est vrai que depuis le temps des fêtes, les choses n'ont fait que se succéder l'une après l'autre. C'est en partie pour cette raison que je t'ai supplié de m'accompagner moi et l'équipe à Los Angeles ce week-end. Je veux passer du temps en tête à tête avec ma femme. Ce soir, dès que le match est terminé, je suis entièrement à toi, corps et âme, pour le restant de notre séjour à L.A.

**Haley (d'un ton sensuel et laissant vagabonder sa main sur le torse de Nathan) :** WOW! Dit comme ça... je ne peux faire autrement qu'être pressée à ce soir.

**Nathan (l'embrassant délicatement) :** Ne t'en fait pas Hales, j'ai tellement d'idées en tête pour cette nuit et les prochaines que tu risques de ne plus penser à nos enfants pour un certain temps. Tu ne feras qu'en demander toujours plus à ton mari.

**Haley (rougissant aux propos de Nathan) :** J'arrive pas à croire qu'avec le temps, tu réussis encore à me faire rougir.

**Nathan (riant) :** N'essaie pas de changer ça, tu es très sexy lorsque tu rougis. Tu me fais énormément d'effet et j'ado...

Avant même qu'il finisse sa phrase, Haley ne se gêna pas pour taper amoureusement son mari. Ce dernier éclata de rire en voyant la gêne sur le visage de sa femme. Elle n'avait toujours pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi mal à l'aise lorsqu'il venait à parler de leur vie sexuelle aussi librement. Nathan ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point, malgré tout, ceci le rendait bouillant d'envie.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Haley volait à bord de l'avion privé des Celtics en compagnie du reste de l'équipe. De temps à autre, il pouvait arriver que l'un des joueurs des Celtics amène sa femme avec lui pour un match à l'extérieur. Ceci permettait habituellement au couple de rester toujours aussi solide malgré les longs moments d'absence du mari en question.

Depuis maintenant trois mois, Nathan et Haley avaient vécu des moments assez épuisants et solitaires. Nathan était très occupé avec la fin de saison qui arrivait de plus en plus vite tandis qu'Haley devait s'occuper des enfants, particulièrement Rosie qui était encore très petite. Ils n'avaient donc pas eu énormément de temps à consacrer l'un à l'autre. C'est la raison pour laquelle Nathan avait proposé à sa femme de le suivre jusqu'à L.A. pour qu'ils aient quelque temps à eux seuls. Celle-ci avait accepté malgré que l'idée de laisser leur petite Rosie seule plus d'une nuit pour la première fois avec ses parents la rendait plutôt craintive. Faut dire que Nathan avait su trouver le moyen pour la convaincre.

L'avion atterrit vers dix heures du matin, heure de Los Angeles. Parvenant à rejoindre leur chambre sans qu'il y ait trop de journalistes à leur trousse, Nathan et Haley commencèrent à s'installer tranquillement lorsque le téléphone de la chambre sonna. Nathan déposa ce qu'il avait dans les mains et répondit.

**Nathan (s'assoyant au pied du lit) :** Oui bonjour?

**?? :** Papa?

**Nathan (surpris d'entendre la voix de son fils) :** Jamie?

**James (heureux d'entendre son père) :** Papa! Grand-maman m'a permis de t'appeler toi et maman.

**Nathan (souriant) :** Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis content de t'entendre, bonhomme.

**James (fier de son père) :** Papa! Grand-papa m'a promis que je pourrais te regarder à la télévision durant toute la partie, même si elle se terminait très tard. Il a dit que c'était important que je te regarde jouer si je voulais prendre tous tes trucs et te battre lorsque je serais plus grand!

**Nathan (riant et n'étant pas surpris de son beau-père) :** C'est certain que tu vas me battre plus tard Jimmy-Jam. Tu as le meilleur papa pour t'enseigner comment jouer.

**James (content d'avoir parler à son père) :** Je t'aime papa.

À chaque fois que Nathan entendait son fils prononcer ces mots, il ne pouvait faire autrement que ressentir un sentiment chaleureux et de fierté.

**Nathan (touché par son fils) : **Papa t'aime aussi bonhomme. Tu veux parler à maman?

**James (sautant sur place avec le téléphone dans ses mains) :** Oui! Oui!

**Nathan (riant en entendant l'enthousiasme de son fils) :** D'accord. Je te la passe.

Il mit sa main vis-à-vis l'ouverture du téléphone et déplaça son regard vers sa femme. Celle-ci plaçait quelques vêtements dans le meuble en face du lit. Haley était penchée ce qui faisait en sorte qu'au plus grand plaisir de Nathan, ce dernier faisait face au joli derrière de sa femme. Un sourire se dessina rapidement sur ses lèvres, riant de la situation. Oubliant presque son fils à l'autre bout de la ligne téléphonique, Nathan laissa tombé ses pensées plus ou moins pures et attira l'attention d'Haley.

**Nathan (lui pointant le téléphone) :** Hales, il y a un petit bonhomme qui veut te parler.

**Haley (souriant en prenant le téléphone) :** Allo Jamie?

**James (excité d'entendre la voix de sa mère) : **Maman!

**Haley (heureuse d'entendre son fils) : **Tu t'amuses bien mon trésor?

**James (le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles) : **Oui! Grand-papa me laisse écouter toute la partie de ce soir et Grand-maman m'a dit qu'avec Rosie on irait au parc.

**Haley (aimant sentir son fils aussi heureux) : **WOW! Tu ne t'ennuieras pas, hein?!

**James (riant) :** Non! J'ai déjà pleins d'idées de jeux que je pourrais faire avec Grand-maman, Grand-papa et Rosie... mais bon, je vais quand même m'ennuyer de toi et papa.

**Haley (voulant rassurer son fils) :** Nous aussi, Jimmy-Jam, nous allons s'ennuyer de vous! Je t'aime Jamie... tu veux bien me passer Grand-maman, s'il vous plaît?

**James (courant vers sa Lydia) :** D'accord! Je t'aime aussi maman!... (à Lydia)... Tiens Grand-maman, c'est maman. Elle veut te parler!

**Lydia (prenant le téléphone des mains de son petit fils) :** Haley?

**Haley (sentant les mains de Nathan la prendre par la taille et la rapprocher de lui) :** Euh, maman... tout va bien avec Rosie?

**Lydia (d'un ton rassurant) :** Ne t'inquiète pas Haley, j'ai élevé des enfants je te rappelle.

**Haley (sentant Nathan lui déposer des baisers dans le creux du cou) :** Nathan! Arrête, je suis au téléphone... (à Lydia)... Je suis désolée, tu disais?

**Lydia (riant en entendant sa fille perdre le contrôle) :** Je crois que je vais te laisser à ton cher mari, Haley! Tout va bien ici, profite de Nathan... (entendant des bruits étranges)... avec ce que j'entends, il semble avoir besoin de ton attention.

**Haley (rougissant) :** MAMAN!

**Lydia (amusée par le ton gêné de sa fille) : **C'est drôle de voir que les choses n'ont toujours pas changés. Tu es toujours mal à l'aise lorsque...

**Haley (morte de honte) :** Bon, je dois y aller! Dis à Rosie et Jamie que je les aime, à plus tard!

Haley raccrocha aussitôt et se retourna vers Nathan, essayant d'avoir l'air frustré. Celui-ci était mort de rire en apercevant sa femme déstabilisée par ses actions.

**Haley (le menaçant du doigt) : **Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire? Qu'est-ce que ma mère va penser de nous?!

**Nathan (riant tout en assoyant Haley sur ses genoux) : **Que nous sommes amoureux et en manque...

**Haley (cachant sa tête dans le creux du cou de son mari) : **Nous ne devrions pas être tant en manque que ça, Nathan! Ça fait deux jours seulement...

**Nathan (lui caressant les cheveux) : **Hales, j'y peux rien! Tu le sais à quel point je ne peux pas me passer de toi.

**Haley (réalisant que la situation était plutôt drôle) : **Ah... toi et tes phrases romantiques. Je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir plus de cinq minutes.

**Nathan (affichant son fameux sourire) :** C'est normal, mon amour. Je suis irrésistible!

**Haley (tentant de paraître le plus sérieuse possible) : **Peut-être... mais ça change en rien que ma mère va penser pleins de choses!

**Nathan (la serrant davantage dans ses bras) :** Ça ne serait pas la première fois...

**Haley (tapant gentiment Nathan sur l'épaule) : **Ha!

Nathan et Haley continuèrent à s'installer dans leur chambre tout en plaisantant de tout et de rien. Quelques heures plus tard, Nathan partit au Staples Center où allait avoir lieu la partie entre les Lakers de Los Angeles et les Celtics de Boston. Haley resta quelque temps à l'hôtel avant de partir vers le centre ville. Elle arriva sur place en compagnie de deux autres femmes de joueurs bostonnais, Kate et Alisson. Une voiture de l'équipe était passée les chercher à l'hôtel. Comme à l'habitude maintenant, lorsqu'elle allait voir un match de Basket Ball, Haley y assistait de la loge organisée spécialement pour les femmes des joueurs. Elle y était donc, jasant avec Kate et Alisson. Pendant ce temps, les joueurs des deux équipes s'échauffaient sur le terrain.

**Kate (d'un ton intéressé) :** Alors Haley Scott, comment va ta petite dernière?

**Haley (souriant en pensant à Rosie) :** Ha, très bien. C'est la première fois que Nathan et moi la laissons seule avec mes parents. Je ne peux pas faire autrement que de m'inquiéter de temps en temps.

**Alisson (pensant elle-même à ses enfants plus âgés) :** Je sais de quoi tu parles. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de les laisser grandir, de savoir qu'ils ne sont plus aussi dépendants de toi qu'ils l'étaient à leur naissance.

**Kate (appuyant Alisson) : **C'est certain que lorsqu'ils ont quinze ans, c'est difficile de les laisser voler de leurs propres ailes, mais entre toi et moi, Haley, ta petite fille n'a que quatre mois. Tu en as encore pour longtemps à devoir t'en occuper.

**Haley (d'un ton sincère) : **Je sais bien... Je trouve juste que ces derniers mois ont passé extrêmement vite.

**Alisson (tentant de trouver du positif) :** Haley, vois le bon côté des choses. Tu as tout le week-end pour te reposer et en profiter avec ton mari... soit dit en parlant, celui auquel tu es incapable de décrocher ton regard depuis les quinze dernières minutes.

**Haley (prise sur le fait) :** QUOI?!

**Kate (riant) :** Nous t'avons vu Madame Scott. Tu ne peux pas t'en sauver comme ça. Depuis qu'ils sont rentrés sur le terrain pour s'échauffer, tu n'arrêtes pas de jeter des regards à ton cher mari.

**Haley (rougissant) :** Ha... vous n'auriez pas dû vous en rendre compte!

**Alisson (riant à son tour) :** Tu n'es pas ce qui a de plus subtile lorsque Nathan entre dans le sujet.

**Haley (d'un ton désespéré) :** Comment se fait-il qu'après plus de dix ans d'amour pour lui, c'est toujours aussi fort et inconscient? Je n'arrive pas à passer plus de trois jours sans lui, sinon je deviens invivable.

**Kate (souriant au « désespoir » d'Haley) : **Je crois que c'est normal. Dans un couple connaissant le vrai amour, il devrait toujours y avoir une flamme allumée. Si l'on épouse un homme avec lequel ce sentiment n'est pas réellement là pour durer, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse y avoir au bout de cette relation l'avenir auquel nous avions espéré toute petite.

**Alisson :** Je suis d'accord. Ça sert à quoi de s'encombrer d'un homme s'il ne nous apporte pas plus que la sécurité financière ou le semblant d'une relation stable?!

**Haley (regardant sur le terrain alors qu'il y a la première mise en jeu) :** Vous avez raison! Le véritable amour est irremplaçable. Je me demande comment font ceux qui ne connaissent jamais tout au long de leur vie cet amour là.

**Kate :** Comme on dit, nous ne pouvons envier ce que nous ne connaissons pas.

**Haley :** Ouais, je te l'accorde!

Elles continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien tout en regardant leurs hommes jouer. Après le deuxième quart, Haley avait commencé à se faire plus discrète. Celle-ci se sentait de moins en moins bien. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et avait constamment l'impression qu'elle était pour vomir. Elle tentait de ne laisser rien paraître, mais bien vite, malgré tout, Kate et Alisson s'en rendirent compte.

**Kate (inquiète) :** Tu vas bien, Haley?

**Haley (la tête ailleurs) :** Euh... oui, oui... je crois que je suis seulement un peu fatiguée.

**Alisson (pas convaincu) :** Certaine? Parce que tu ne me parais pas très bien.

Haley sentit alors une soudaine envie de vomir et se précipita vers les toilettes privées de la loge. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de la toilette et ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Elle vomit tout ce qu'elle avait mangé depuis le matin même. Kate et Alisson se trouvaient à présent à ses côtés. L'une lui tenait les cheveux alors que l'autre lui caressait le dos pour la rassurer. Une fois qu'Haley sentit qu'il ne restait plus rien, elle se releva avec l'aide de Kate et Alisson et elles retournèrent toutes dans le salon de la loge. Haley, positionnée entre les deux autres épouses sur le divan, ne pouvait faire autrement qu'apercevoir le regard inquiet et interrogatif de ces dernières.

**Haley (se passant les mains dans le visage) :** Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivée.

**Kate (d'un regard inquiet) :** Tu as souvent des nausées c'est temps-ci?

**Haley (réfléchissant profondément) : **Pas vraiment. Il n'y a que ce matin que je me suis réveillée et je me sentais nauséeuse.

**Alisson (lui donnant une débarbouillette d'eau froide) :** Tiens, ça va te rafraîchir.

**Haley (se passant la débarbouillette sur le visage) : **Merci, ça ne doit pas être grand-chose. Probablement que le début d'une...

**Kate (l'interrompant) :** Haley.

**Haley (d'un regard craintif) :** Quoi?

**Kate (d'un ton incertain) :** Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais... il y a des chances que tu sois enceinte?

**Haley (surprise) :** Tu... tu crois que je pourrais être enceinte?

**Kate (mal à l'aise) :** Euh... je n'en sais rien. Je te pose la question.

**Haley (réfléchissant) :** Et bien... ça pourrait toujours être une possibilité.

**Alisson (serrant les mains d'Haley pour la réconforter) :** Tu devrais peut-être faire un test pour en être certaine.

**Haley (fatiguée) : **Vous avez probablement raison. Je verrai ça plus tard. Je crois que pour le moment, je vais simplement rentrer à l'hôtel et me reposer. Je suis vraiment fatiguée.

**Alisson (inquiète pour Haley) :** Tu es certaine que tu veux rentrer seule à l'hôtel. Tu ne préfères pas attendre la fin de la partie et rentrer avec ton mari?

**Haley (regardant le temps restant à la partie sur le panneau d'affichage) :** Il reste trop de temps. Je vais rentrer avec la voiture de l'équipe. Vous direz à Nathan que j'étais fatiguée et que j'ai préféré rentrer, d'accord?

**Kate :** Si tu es certaine de toi, c'est d'accord... nous lui dirons.

**Haley (les serrant dans ses bras l'une après l'autre) :** Merci. Vous êtes géniales. Je vais y aller tout de suite.

**Alisson (inquiète) :** Fais attention à toi. Sois prudente.

**Haley (affichant un léger sourire) :** Tout va bien aller. Je vais aller dormir et demain je vais me réveiller plein d'énergie. À la prochaine... merci une fois de plus.

Sur ces derniers mots, Haley alla rejoindre la voiture qui était venue la chercher à l'hôtel quelque temps auparavant. Elle indiqua au chauffeur qu'elle souhaitait rentrer à l'hôtel. À quelques coins de rue de la destination, Haley aperçut une pharmacie ouverte 24hrs sur 24. Elle demanda au chauffeur de s'arrêter et de l'attendre le temps qu'elle fasse un achat. Dix minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la bâtisse, un sac en plastique à la main. Une fois à nouveau dans la voiture, le chauffeur reprit la route vers l'hôtel.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa chambre, Haley s'allongea sur le grand lit. Pleins de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pouvait-elle être vraiment à nouveau enceinte? Nathan serait-il heureux s'ils étaient pour accueillir un autre enfant dans leur famille? Auraient-ils le temps avec Rosie et Jamie de prendre soin d'un troisième enfant? Au lieu de se torturer davantage, Haley sortit un test de grossesse du sac en plastique de la pharmacie et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Le temps d'attente était insupportable. Une fois les deux minutes écoulées, Haley se leva de sa place sur le lit et entra dans la salle de bain. Le test était sur le comptoir. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à 100 milles à l'heure. Ses mains tremblaient. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle retourna le test afin qu'elle puisse voir le résultat. Son regard se figea sur le petit objet en plastique. Deux barres clairement visibles apparaissaient sur le test ce qui indiquait sans aucun doute qu'elle était bien enceinte, pour une troisième fois! Sur le coup, Haley était sous le choc et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Au fil que les minutes passèrent et qu'elle se faisait à l'idée, un sourire apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres. Nathan et elle allaient avoir un nouvel enfant. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas apprécier la nouvelle? Avec Nathan... l'homme qu'elle avait épousé et décidé d'aimer toute sa vie. Celui qu'elle avait chéri toute sa vie allait pour une troisième fois être papa. À cette pensée, Haley ne pu faire autrement que ressentir un sentiment de soulagement. Elle ne devait pas s'en faire. Tout irait bien, comme toujours depuis la naissance de James Lucas Scott, leur grand garçon.

Pour se détendre davantage, Haley se décida à prendre un bain chaud. Elle ouvra l'eau et attendit que le bain soit totalement rempli pour rajouter le savon moussant. Elle se déshabilla et entra doucement dans la baignoire. Après quelques minutes à relaxer et apprécier l'eau chaude qui l'apaisait, Haley entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. À peine celle-ci refermée, elle entendit la voix familière de son mari.

**Nathan (d'un ton inquiet) :** HALEY?! HALES...

**Haley (d'une voix incertaine) :** Je suis dans la salle de bain, mon amour...

Dès l'instant où elle termina sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit et elle aperçut le regard inquiet et paniqué de son mari.

**Nathan (se rapprochant du bain) :** Tout va bien mon amour? Alisson et Kate m'ont dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien et que tu avais préféré rentrer. J'étais vraiment inquiet. J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu.

**Haley (affichant un léger sourire pour rassurer son mari) :** Je vais mieux. Je t'assure. Je... j'avais seulement mal à la tête et...

**Nathan (s'apercevant que quelque chose tracassait sa femme) :** Hales... tu es certaine? Tu ne m'as pas l'air d'aller très bien. Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais, hein?

**Haley (sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre) :** Je... j'ai... je ne sais pas comment te le dire Nathan. Je ne savais pas que ça arriverait comme ça, aussi tôt, et je voulais que tu sois là lorsque tout deviendrait clair, mais j'étais tellement inquiète et excitée en même temps que je n'ai pas pu attendre. Je suis vraiment désolée mon chéri... je...

**Nathan (s'agenouillant près du bain) :** Chut... de quoi tu parles ma puce. Tu me fais peur. Je devrais m'inquiéter?

**Haley (prenant une profonde respiration) :** Je ne crois pas. Plus tôt ce matin et durant la... la partie, j'ai eu des nausées. Je suis rentrée ici après avoir passé à la pharmacie prendre un test...

**Nathan (surpris et l'interrompant) :** Un test de grossesse? Tu crois être enceinte?

**Haley (caressant la joue de Nathan) :** Je croyais qu'il y avait peut-être certaines chances que je le sois alors...

**Nathan (voyant qu'Haley n'osait pas continuer le fond de sa pensée) :** Alors...

**Haley (regard son mari droit dans les yeux) :** Alors... j'ai fait le test et... tu vas être à nouveau papa.

**Nathan (n'en croyant pas ses oreilles) :** Tu es enceinte?

**Haley (d'une voix presque inaudible) :** Euh... oui.

**Nathan (n'affichant aucune expression sur son visage) :** Je...

**Haley (inquiète) :** Nathan, dis quelque chose je t'en supplie...

**Nathan (laissant paraître un sourire immense) :** WOW!

**Haley (soulagée de voir son mari aussi heureux) : **Tu es d'accord avec tout ça? Je sais que Rosie est encore très jeune et que nous sommes très occupés ces temps-ci et qu'avec toutes les...

**Nathan (l'interrompant en l'embrassant fougueusement) :** Je t'aime tellement Haley! Je suis tellement heureux et même si Rosie est encore petite, je suis certain que l'arrivée de ce nouveau bébé sera qu'un autre moment exceptionnel dans notre vie... (l'embrassant à nouveau)... Ha... JE T'AIME HALEY JAMES SCOTT...

**Haley (émue, les larmes aux yeux) :** Je t'aime aussi Nathan Scott!

**Nathan (la regardant sensuellement) :** Vous croyez qu'il y a assez de place pour moi dans votre bain Madame Scott?

**Haley (riant en entendant Nathan aussi heureux) :** J'en sais rien. Je suis une femme mariée, vous savez!

**Nathan (lui faisant des yeux doux) :** Je suis certain que votre mari ne verrait point d'inconvénients!

**Haley (d'un ton charmeur) : **Dans ce cas, qui suis-je pour refuser une telle offre?

Sans attendre, Nathan se leva avec un sourire immense, enleva ses souliers et sans dire un mot, sauta dans le bain tout habillé.

**Haley (émettant un cri du surprise) :** NATHAN!

**Nathan (appuyant son front sur celui de sa femme) :** J'ai pensé que tu préférerais peut-être t'occuper toi-même de me libérer de ces vêtements...

**Haley (rougissant malgré elle) :** Tais-toi et embrasse-moi!

**Nathan (approchant de plus en plus ses lèvres de celles de sa femme) :** Si ce sont vos désirs...

**Haley (d'un ton impatient) :** Ce le sont...

**Nathan (voyant l'empressement d'Haley) :** Mais vous savez, peut-être que...

Haley n'en pouvait plus. Elle agrippa la nuque de son mari et l'embrassa langoureusement. Jamais elle ne pourrait se lasser de ses lèvres si douces et si chaudes. Même après des années de mariage, Haley ne pouvait passer une journée sans les embrasser. Nathan était sa drogue. Chaque déclaration d'amour qui la faisait frémir, chaque sentiment qui réchauffait son coeur, chaque partie de son corps qui lui procurait des sensations extraordinaires, tous ces aspects ne faisaient qu'intensifier l'amour et la passion qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme.

**Nathan (à bout de souffle) :** Je ne pourrai jamais te dire à quel point tu me rends heureux Hales. Tu m'as donner tout ce que j'espérais et encore bien plus. Sans toi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à apprécier la vie. Je ne regrette aucun moment que nous avons vécu ensemble et je veux que tu saches que si je mourrais demain, je mourrais en étant l'homme le plus heureux sur Terre et ça serait entièrement grâce à toi... Toi qui m'a offert des enfants extraordinaires et magnifiques. Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez...

**Haley (émue et l'embrassant tendrement) : **Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier parce que je ressent la même chose. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer une meilleure vie. Tu es le meilleur père sur Terre et le meilleur mari que j'aurais pu espérer. Je t'aime plus que tout!

**Nathan (rapprochant le visage de sa femme) :** Je t'aime aussi Hales!

Sans réfléchir davantage, Nathan déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme, savourant chaque sentiment qu'elle lui procurait. Le baiser était rempli de passion et de désir. Haley entrouvert ses lèvres pour laisser Nathan glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent l'une à l'autre, laissant une série de frissons parcourir leurs corps. À bout de souffle, Nathan commença à déposer de légers baisers le long du cou de sa femme, la sentant frémir sous son corps. Celle-ci laissa vagabonder ses mains le long du torse de son mari et commença à déboutonner la chemise détrempée de ce dernier. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, Haley laissa glisser ses mains le long des épaules de son mari, retirant ainsi doucement sa chemise. Alors que Nathan était torse nu, elle lança sa chemise sur le sol de la salle de bain sans même regarder où celle-ci allait atterrir. C'était le moindre de ses soucies.

**Nathan (riant en voyant sa chemise détrempée mouiller les comptoirs de la salle de bain) :** Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû entrer dans le bain tout habillé. La salle de bain va être entièrement inondée si tu continues à lancer mes vêtements n'importe où!

**Haley (riant à son tour) :** La femme de ménage s'occupera de la chambre lorsque nous serons partis.

**Nathan (l'embrassant à nouveau dans le cou) :** J'adore cette idée!

Haley attrapa le visage de son mari et l'embrassa à nouveau langoureusement. Sous l'eau chaude, celui-ci caressa le ventre de sa femme, pensant au petit être qu'ils avaient créé par amour. Sentant l'air se réchauffer de plus en plus, Nathan laissa vagabonder ses mains masculines sur les courbes délicates d'Haley. Bien vite, ses mains s'immobilisèrent sur les seins de sa femme, pensant à quel point ils étaient essentiels pour leurs enfants, principalement dans les prochains mois pour Rosie et, par la suite, pour leur nouveau-née. Il ne pouvait qu'être fébrile à cette idée. Haley fit entendre un lourd gémissement de plaisir lorsque son mari accentua son attention sur sa poitrine. Il avait été le seul et sera à jamais le seul à avoir le droit d'expérimenter ce côté intime avec Haley. La seule pensée que sa femme n'est jamais été touchée intimement par un autre homme le rendait encore plus frénétique et passionné.

Trop préoccupé par la chaleur du corps de sa femme, Nathan ne se rendit même pas compte que celle-ci avait défait la ceinture de son pantalon et n'attendait qu'une chose ; lui enlever le plus rapidement possible. Il l'aida donc à retirer ses pantalons et il se retrouva en caleçon et en bas. Haley se dépêcha à le débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux nus, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils partagèrent un regard intense et impatient.

Aussitôt, Nathan s'assit à l'autre bout du bain et dirigea Haley sur ses genoux. Celle-ci le chevaucha et pressa son corps contre celui de son mari. Sans attendre, Nathan se mit à caresser chaque parcelle du dos dénudé de sa femme pour augmenter la frénésie entre eux. Lorsqu'il la sentit totalement prête et alerte, il la pénétra sans décrocher son regard de ses yeux noisette. Tout leur amour et leur passion pouvaient être lu autant dans les yeux de l'un que de l'autre. Leurs corps bougeaient en parfaite harmonie et les sensations qu'ils éprouvaient mutuellement ne portaient qu'à penser que leurs corps avaient été conçus spécialement l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient été choisis pour vivre leur vie ensemble et cela, rien ni personne ne pouvait y changer quelque chose. Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées et allaient traverser, leur amour était encore bien plus fort et c'est cet amour qui allait les sortir de n'importe quel moment difficile, de n'importe quel aventure inattendue...et cela... à travers les années et pour l'éternité.

_L'amour traverse les âges, les époques, mais il reste toujours le même. Il s'agit du sentiment le plus recherché et une fois que nous l'avons trouvé, il est hors de question que nous sachions vivre sans. Il devient l'organe vital de notre corps. Pas étonnant que notre cœur soit le symbole même de notre amour._

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Alors voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette fiction. Qu'en pensez-vous?

Ma nouvelle fiction est : _Presidents-Girl_... venez la lire!

Merci d'avoir lu _L'espoir fait renaître_, je vous aime!

Emmanuelle :)


End file.
